The Friend of my Enemy
by Mercaba
Summary: A spring rain and a short walk bring Shinji to the the attention of a young woman that changes not only his destiny but the lives of all the staff of Nerv
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Was debating either not writing this story or pushing it off till later, but I couldn't think of what to do with Chances so I started it anyway. I'll go into more details in the post-notes but this is going to be another multi-crossover. IF ffnet allows more than two stories in its crossovers I'll put it there. If not, sorry I know some reviewers love to peg me for it, I'll be putting it in the Eva bucket as its over fifty percent Eva and less of the others. Don't hate me for FFnets system…k?

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 1

Setting a plate of left over breakfast outside the apartment door Shinji locked it and straightened his satchel. It was going to be his first day back at school after his whole little running away debacle, and the subsequent gaining of two friends. Heading down the steps of the apartment building, the lad stepped out into to find the sky adorned with dark grey clouds that all but promised rain. No matter, he didn't mind a little rain.

"Mya!" a medium sized black cat cried out merrily as Shinji rounded the corner towards the school.

Keeping a healthy distance from the creature, Shinji waved happily at it. "I left your food by the door, hope it's to your liking Kuro," he said warmly as the cat followed him rather than eat its food. It was so odd, but no matter where Shinji lived there was always a black cat around him. He got used to having the cute buggers around, despite his allergic reaction to felines. The few scant years at his mother's parent's home in the far secluded woods had one, his uncle's house in the country but still closer to civilization had one, and now Tokyo-3 had one.

"Guess you're not hungry," he mused as he kept a steady pace ahead of it. It was a cute little thing, but he did worry about if it was a stray or its owners. Wandering past the shop keepers as they opened for the day, Shinji actually felt a little better about himself. Misato had actually wanted him to stay with her, Touji and Kensuke seemed like alright people after the rocky start. Maybe things were going to be better for him. Pulling out the old amulet he wore around his neck, one of the few things he could remember about his few years with his now deceased grandparents, he poked at it.

With a small skip to his step, Shinji tensed up as his little friend brushed against him resulting in sniffles and a cough. "No-no Kuro, not today alright?" he brandished his finger admonishingly at the cat who just batted back at him. Why Ritsuko named the cat such an obvious name was beyond Shinji, but it fit he guessed. Holding the degenerating talisman before his eyes, "I guess the LCL really did a number on it. Going to hate throwing it out, but its nearly broken."

It was going to be sad to lose the last lingering thread to what had been a happy childhood. From what little he could recall, his mother's parents had been kind and loving…then they died. His uncle, on his father's side, had simply been a place to live, chores to do, and a feeling of resentment. But nothing lasts forever, and maybe with his new friends things might change for the better.

Drop…drop…drop…

Covering his eyes with his hand, Shinji gazed up at the clouds now trickling with moisture. "You better run back to the apartment or back to your home, Kuro. It's going to rain," Shinji always pretended the cat understood him. The creature, boy or girl he didn't know, always seemed to understand him. Pointing at the approaching school grounds, "See almost there, and you know you're not aloud on premises."

With one last brush up against his legs the little black cat dashed off back towards the apartment, and Shinji suspected, a late breakfast.

Watching the bouncing tail dip around a corner, Shinji felt the rain begin in earnest. Not a heard or heavy rain, more of a spring rain if nature still had seasons. He held back a smile as he watched the other students cover their heads with satchels or coats and run for the door. He walked at the same speed, he was used to the rain, it was soothing and he'd dry off anyway. "Just hope Kuro is ok on the way back," he opened his mouth skyward and caught a few drops on his tongue.

He truly did feel a little more accepted in this city, not quite ready to tip the light fantastic, but a sense of stability. Shaking off his dripping shirt as he entered the school lobby, he switched his shoes and waved at Touji who was giving Kensuke a noogie. Being a pilot was hard work, fighting the angels a true nightmare, but at least he didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Morning guys," Shinji tried not to let his apprehension get the better of him, but it was hard. They hadn't really spoken to him since the whole 'punch me' issue at the train station, so their reaction to his first day back was unexpected. Shinji hated unexpected. His grandparents' death was unexpected, his quasi-arrest for finding a bike was unexpected, and his summons by his father was too. "D-didn't worry you to much d-did I?' he stuttered as the slack jawed jock released his pray and advanced.

Slow and lurching, Touji advanced akin to a zombie towards the young Ikari. "You're…you're really going to stay!" He exploded in a jolly smile and wrapped an arm around Shinji's neck. Replicating Kensuke's punishment, "I had a feeling after seeing that babe pick you up that you'd be staying, but this seals the deal. You owe me lunch Ken." After a few love taps, Touji released his timid new playmate.

Adjusting his glasses, Kensuke grabbed Shinji's shoulder and leaned in close. He whispered, "Glad to see you. Touji was all nervous you'd not show up. But seeing you here and the rumor Minamoto-san's returned is going to have him in a whirl." Giggling Kensuke giving Shinji's shoulder one last shrug and released it. Heading down the hall he spoke louder, "You've never seen her yet have you?"

Strange now hearing people wanted him around made him feel like he was ten-feet tall made him feel. Trying to suppress the embarrassment of having the other morning students seeing him abused, Shinji just fixed his collar. "Seen who? I-I don't know many of the student's names yet. Is he in our class?" Shinji opened the door to the classroom and followed in closely behind his two buddies.

"She, no he…well not hopefully," Touji said cryptically as he wandered over to his desk and fell into it. "And the 'she' I am talking about is Minamoto Chizuru," Touji's smile went wide and stupid as he reclined in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling. Holding his hands out a good half-foot from his body, "Girl has cans out to here, a face like an angel, and…well you'll know her if you see her."

Taking his own seat, Shinji noticed Rei's empty chair and groaned. Ayanami Rei was one of the biggest confusions in his life. He piloted the first time for her sake, and yet he spoke hardly a word to her. Well he wasn't going to get the chance today either it seemed, not like he had the courage to do so. Setting his bag down, he couldn't help but notice the girl to his right, "Morning Asahina-san." The girl was nice to him, no overly nice to the point he thought she liked him, but a genuine approachable quality he found most girls didn't have. At least not in his mind.

"Don't let those idiots talk to much, Ikari-kun, that girl is nothing but trouble," Asahina replied in her crisp tone. Her short black hair and thin wire framed glasses painted the portrait of a rather plain yet attractive young teen. "Suzuhara especially, still can't believe all the stupid things he did to get Hokari elected," she gripped as she turned back to her studies.

Shrugging Kensuke spoke in tones low enough for the runner up for class representative not to hear. "She's just upset that she didn't get Hikari's job. If you ask me being Class Rep would be more a pain than anything. Just hope 'he' doesn't still hold a grudge," Kensuke gazed over at an empty seat and shuddered.

The more he heard of 'he' and 'she' Shinji was happy to be oblivious to the majority of humanities coming and goings. He just sat and listened to Touji and Kensuke prattle on about television shows and video games. He read more than watched TV and had no game systems so he hardly understood them, but it felt nice to be included. At moments like this, Shinji could almost imagine himself living a normal life…though Misato did make normal a little harder to get. Add Nerv and the closest teenage female he knew being almost a mute who he didn't know if she hated him or simply didn't care, it was give and take.

Life, and bloodline, however was not going to allow the young lads normalcy as it were to continue. No a very attractive normal-destroying girl opened the door with a very loud, "Found you!" Drawing the attention of the whole class, most were boys gushing over how attractive or 'in love' with her they were. The walking attention area practically skipped over to Shinji's desk. "I didn't think I'd find you," she sniffed lightly and held out a creased envelope. "This is for you," the girl held out the paper.

Captivated by what was in deed the most ravishing teenager he'd seen in his life, Shinji dumbly took the note and looked down at it. Reading the cutely written message that simply said

_Meet me in the music room after school_

Shinji couldn't take his eyes away from the ruby red kiss stain on the paper. "Um, miss?" he asked looking back up but like the morning mist she was gone. "Uh, who was that?" Shinji pointed at the still open door he expected the girl to have left through.

"That you lucky son of a bitch, was Chizuru," Touji was almost crying as he gripped his desk for dear life.

Adjusting her glasses, Asahina was quick to follow Touji's exclamation, "Stay away from her, Ikari-kun, that girl is dangerous."

Shinji just re-read the note and stuffed it into his satchel. It wasn't something he expected, he didn't even know if he wanted it. But…it wasn't a call out for a fight so…was it a love letter? The girl, her long black hair went down to her mid back her bosom was damn near Misato's in size and her face truly was lovingly crafted by the gods, had just tossed the first stone into the pond that was his life. The question was…why?

X-X

Fixing her beret, Misato seriously questioned why the Geo-Front had such strong winds inside the complex. Being forced to wear pants every day was a little much, but a necessity with the damn unexpected gusts all around. Waving as the door to the medical bay opened, "Hey Maya, Ritsuko in?" she asked the mousy girl walking out.

"Finishing up with Ayanami's physical, shouldn't take to much longer," Maya flinched her thumb back at the door. Coming to a hesitant stop, Maya opened her mouth only to close it, but finally curiosity got the better of her, "So Ikari-kun decided to stay after all huh?"

A flush of odd familiar warmth struck Misato's stomach. "Yeah he did. I'll tell you more bout it later, but lunch comes first and that woman owes me one," she chuckled as she passed the girl and headed into the lab. Maya was a nice girl, but way to keen to gossip and hold things up. Best to make short answers to and move on or get bogged down in idle chatter…was she ever that annoying when she was Maya's age? Finding exactly what she expected, an exasperated Ritsuko hammering down notes as a dead-like Ayanami Rei lay on an examination table, Misato took the open seat at Ritsuko's left.

Groaning, Ritsuko bit at the tip of her pen, "I should have known you weren't going to let me off for this." Her teeth gnashed at the plastic bit adding to the plethora of teeth marks already present. Grabbing Rei's right arm with her free hand, Ritsuko probed along the contours of flesh, "Does it hurt when I do this?"

Silently Ritsuko pointed at the back of Ritsuko's head and mouthed, "Say yes!" But alas, the silent albino proved not to be in a joking mood and shook her head no. Damn Rei could always ruin her jokes and teases, but it was expected. Girl needed to relax and stop being so damn tense. "Why would I let you off on our bet? I told you Shinji-kun wasn't going to leave and he didn't," despite her failed joke Misato voice was damn happy.

"Ikari-kun returned?" Rei's head lifted off her chin ever so slightly, almost not looking bored out of her mind. "I was not informed," she didn't actually sound like she cared.

Jaunting down the news about Rei's arms, Ritsuko mumbled a little something to herself. "Well Misato thought it would do people good to see the news rather than hear it. If you had been at school today rather than here, you'd have seen him," Ritsuko let go of Rei's arm and moved to the girl's face mask. "Any problems seeing or headaches?" she probed the girl's head with her free hand looking for scars.

Thinking of trying the joke again, Misato dropped it knowing Rei wasn't going to suddenly change her attitude. Expecting that was akin to hearing the girl acted as a table dancer on the sly for extra funds, lord knows Misato considered it. Shinji's financial support quickly ended all thoughts of dubious methods to keep her beer flow steady. "Yup, Shinji's staying and you should have seen the look on his face when I grabbed him at the station. And how does that make you feel little miss Ayanami?" Misato could at least TRY to tease Rei, not that it ever worked.

"I'm expecting the opposite of the heartbroken one he had when I told him he couldn't see you one last time before leaving," Ritsuko shot Misato a wicked glare. All but saying 'Yeah I knew but didn't you!' Ritsuko proved to be just another woman full of secrets. Unsnapping the elastic bands on the plastic mask, "Looks like you don't need this either, you're in the pink and ready to pilot again."

Pulling off the face mask, Rei quickly handed the medical equipment to Ritsuko to throw away. Non-pulsed by Misato's insinuation, "It doesn't matter if Ikari-kun stayed or left. I could have piloted Unit-01 had the need arose." Rolling off the bed, flashing her bare backside to the women due to her hospital gown, Rei was quickly on her feet. "If there is nothing else, may I return home?" she gathered her clothing at the foot of the table.

Checking her watch, Misato's lips curled up ever so slightly, "It's only lunch time and she wants to go home. I bet she could hit school up, but I'm thinking one more free day off is ok." Nudging Ritsuko in the ribs, she hoped to hear Ritsuko joining in the laugh, but her friend was to wrapped up in her documents…her friend was way to focused. "Take off Ayanami, and say 'hi' to Shinji-kun next time you see him, bet that'd make his day," she waved at the confused looking Ayanami who left still in the gown giving a lot of Nerv staff a quick gasp.

"Give me a few minutes to put this data into the computer and we can go get your victory lunch," Ritsuko was already rolling her chair to the computer terminal. Laying the papers next to the keyboard, "But I have to admit after his little 'where is Misato' I had already admitted defeat."

Moving from the chair to the table, Misato laid out flat on it and put her hands behind her head. "Cruel bitch, you could have told me and spared me the panic," she truly did start feeling for the boy. He wasn't what she expected after that first meeting, all timid and mousy unlike other boys. He was a real sweety, just what she always wanted in a little brother. Having him cook and clean was a godsend as well. "Anyway, you'll be happy to know that cat you named seemed almost as happy as I was to see him come back," it was happier it seemed but it was just a cat despite how it acted.

Her head jerked from the computer to Misato's face, fighting to keep her grin small, "Kuro stayed? That cat is the most adorable cat I've seen." Reclining back in her seat, it cracked and clinked but held, Ritsuko did allow herself a small giggle. Forcing that grim and proper mask back on, "But you really should take it to a vet or something. With his allergies it wouldn't be good for him to keep it by him. In fact I could…"

"You are NOT taking that thing in! You have two cats already!" Misato shot up to a seated position to point at her friend. Ritsuko's little cat fixation unnerved Misato a trifle, but over time she learned to turn it into teasing fuel like most things. "And speaking of his allergies, I didn't read anything about them in his file. What gives? Is Section-2 slacking off again?" Misato laid bad down grumbling. She was going to have to do something about the ineptitude of Section-2. They let a teenage boy elude them for over a day! Shinji needed better protection than that…somebody that actually cared might be a good choice. But who or how?

Clicking on her mouse rapidly, Ritsuko powered down her monitor but left the tower running. "You've got a point, his file is woefully blank I've noticed. Aside from the time with his uncle we know nothing of his past. That is a few blank years that only vaguely hint at staying at some relative on his mother's side," Ritsuko queerly sounded bitter. Twirling around in the chair, she evacuated her seat and popped her chewed pen in her pocket, "You ready?"

"Think I should ask him about it?" Misato continued staring at the florescent lights avoiding Ritsuko's question. What if something happened to him that he was hiding, something important? It'd be a black mark on her record for not finding out right? Sitting back up, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "Aside from that cello and that ratty talisman, he's nothing from his old home. Doesn't that strike you as sad?" she whined. Being the clingy type, Misato already accepted she liked the boy. Still had to keep an eye on him, he could be a very good closet pervert, but she liked him as a friend already.

Giving Misato her best 'hurry up or I'm leaving without you' glare, Ritsuko tapped her foot against the ground. "That uncle he stayed with filled out monthly reports on him, Misato. If anything was out of the ordinary we'd know about it. Now are we going to eat or are we going to stay in here and think about your new fixation? You sure I don't need to worry about you putting the moves on him?" Ritsuko peeked at the woman through one nearly veiled eye.

Stomping her foot, Misato's mind felt like it was smashed against a brick wall of accusations. "What the hell! Of course not! He's a cute kid and all but I don't swing like that!" Misato said hotly. Sure she hadn't had a date in a long time, but the Angel's didn't really give social outings a lot of chances. "He's like a kid brother, so what if I'm protective of him!" she said defensively storming past Ritsuko not knowing that result was why Ritsuko asked her half-brained question.

Keeping her pace behind Misato, Ritsuko twisted the knife, "Sure, sure big sis Misato is all worried about her bwaby bwofer," Slurring as best she could, Ritsuko wisely ducked under the punch Misato threw behind herself without looking. "Fine, party pooper, I'll rain it in," Ritsuko just shook her head at the 'give it but not take it attitude'. "And back to the issue, no it doesn't strike me as sad, but rather expected. Ikari-kun's had a strange childhood, moving from one home to another, so he likely doesn't 'put down roots' easily. Guess you did a good thing on him," Ritsuko caught up to Misato and gave her a hearty nod.

Leave it to that evil bitch to turn her insides from pure hate to joy, but that was part of why Misato liked the freak. "I did didn't I?" Misato liked thinking she had a positive impact on the boy. He did look happier the last few days since the incident, more so than when he first moved in. Sighing lightly, "Guess I won't be charging you an arm and a leg for lunch, how about just a leg?" Now it was Misato's turn to step out of 'head-bap' range.

"Just don't let it get to your head and keep your reports coming. Last thing we need is for you to get all 'big sis' on him and forget part of your duty is to keep a running document on his mental state," Ritsuko carefully avoided the 'spy' word like a word-ninja. Hitting the button for the elevator, Ritsuko tapped her foot again in inpatients, "Hate waiting for these things."

It was her job, but Misato was growing to dislike it. Spying on all aspects of Shinji's life felt intrusive almost felt like she was betraying him. Just be clean and upfront about it, and maybe that would work. "I was thinking, kid like Shinji-kun would do good to have a girlfriend," Misato tried changing the topic from her darker feelings of duplicity. "What do you think? Ask Ayanami to do it or Maya? Think Shinji likes older girls, most boys do but I won't be taking that one for the team," Misato giggled.

Putting her palms against the wall, Ritsuko proceeded to face plant into it. "That is the DUMBEST thing you've said today Misato, and you've said a lot of dumb things today," Ritsuko grunted as she turned back to Misato with a red welt on her forehead. Clearing her throat out of rage, "Kid's like Ikari-kun likely shouldn't have girlfriends! Last thing we need is him getting worried in combat about where or what that girl is doing. And no Ayanami and Ibuki are not options for this either. Maya, I think, has a boyfriend and Ayanami is…well Ayanami is to loyal to Nerv to even think about dating," Ritsuko's voice lost a lot of fire when it came to Rei.

"I wasn't serious about asking those two anyway," Misato tried to ignore the naggings suspicion that she heard something she shouldn't. "Anyway with how Shinji-kun is, I bet the girl would have to make the first move anyway so that does strike those two out," Misato's head bobbed as she stepped into the crowded elevator.

"YOU WERE SERIOUS!" Ritsuko shouted as she joined the throng of now unsettled descendants.

X-X

Standing outside the music room, Shinji didn't really know if he wanted to walk in. It was a joke, had to be one, but here he stood with his heart beating faster and faster. Girls didn't like boys like him, they wanted bigger, stronger, or more attractive guys. So why did that vision invite him here? It took twenty minutes of near pleading to get Touji and Kensuke to promise to not follow him, and here he was stalling. But, truthfully, he didn't want his new friends to see him laughed at or mocked by whatever was going to happen.

Well no time like the present to remind himself that not all the world was pleasant and nice. Sliding the door open, the setting sun temporarily blinding him, Shinji found that nearly impossibly beauty sitting at a piano facing the door. "Y-you wanted to see me about something?" he was never good talking to girls…attractive ones even worse. Without needing to be at Nerv today, Shinji wasn't too worried about being late, but how long this little farce was going to play out he hadn't the foggiest. He hoped that cat wasn't waiting for him today like it typically did.

Primly getting off the bench, Chizuru wafted across the room closer to her prey. "You came! I was a little worried you wouldn't come," she stuck her tongue out playfully and rapped her head with her knuckle. Closing the distance between Shinji and herself, she leaned in and took a deep whiff of the boy, "I'm so glad you came. Say, where did you live before here?" She sniffed longer and harder this time and her shoulders shuddered a trifle.

Taking a step back, Shinji was a little unsettled by the girl's forward nature. Women weren't this bold unless they were teasing, Misato taught him that. "I-I moved around a little bit…t-this…you didn't call me here because I'm a pilot did you?" he had to suspect it. The outcry after his first announcing it made him realize that people would use him for the title, and he didn't want that. But oh how he liked her standing so close…not shallow by any means but Shinji couldn't help but be mesmerized.

Shaking her head in confusion, Chizuru dropped bomb number one on the lad, "Pilot? What are you talking about? I've been away on family business up till today." She saw his face lighten up a smidge and pounced. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled him in tight, and due to her being taller pressed her impressive bust against his head. "Oh you had to live in the country. You smell of trees, earth, and water," she sniffed again and pushed him back to get a good angle on his face.

Was that it? She was going to mock him for being a 'country hick' or something? "It…it wasn't my choice to live there. M-my grandparents and uncle both lived there and I didn't have a choice. I-is that something you think is funny or something?" a defiant edge encroached his voice. While he didn't have the advantages of a city life, he cherished his time in the country. It was simpler, peaceful, and in his dreams he could piece together bits of his forgotten childhood that confused his waking brain. Grabbing Chizuru by the biceps, he gently pushed her back a ways, "Is that what this is? You brought me here to mock me?"

Bomb two went off nearly the moment after Shinji finished his bout of confidence. "I can't hold it anymore!" Chizuru exclaimed and jumped the confused boy. Crashing to the ground, a stray chair fell over in the classroom, Chizuru blew the boy's mind by kissing him full on the mouth. It wasn't an open mouth kiss, but it was deep, passionate, and unexpected. Breaking her dominance over the boy, "Sorry, I lost control there. Was that your first kiss?"

It was, but that wasn't what had Shinji spellbound and shell-shocked…well not entirely. This girl, this magnificent creature, no longer had long black hair but golden blonde and two large ears flickering on the side of her head. "I-it was…w-why did you do that?" he tried to think that while his eyes were closed she put a wig on to play with him. But…was…holy fuck it was a tail? She had a damn tail and it was moving about on its own!

Sitting up on his chest, contently over a certain vital area, Chizuru put a finger to her lips and winked. "I saw you this morning walking in…you didn't panic or worry when the rain hit you. I like that…I like you," she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Watching you at lunch with those other boys, you're exactly the way I thought you'd be," she reached for the buttons on Shinji's shirt and undid the first two before he grabbed her hands. "Shinji-kun?"

"Minamoto-san w-what is with the…" Shinji tried to ask but Chizuru put her hand over his mouth. What the hell was going on? When did the other boys jump in and point and laugh at him? Her lips…they were warm and wet, he hadn't thought a kiss would be like that. A small rattling to his side, Shinji turned his head as far as Chizuru's hand would allow and he saw that cat in the room almost looking upset.

Leaning dangerously close over Shinji's face, Chizuru gazed deeply into Shinji's eyes unknowingly showing him the dark swirling vortex her eyes had turned into. "Chizuru! Call me Chizuru, Shinji-kun! Or Chi-chan if you really want," she gave his cheek a kiss then yelped as she felt something, well two something's but one she wanted to feel, but Shinji's hands on her tail was something else. "I…uh…," she stuttered in near fear.

He had to give the tail a tug to insure it didn't come off, when it didn't and Chizuru blushed at the offense, Shinji released it. Those eyes, haunting yet beautiful, he had seen eyes close to it before. For some reason he thought of Ayanami and her piercing red orbs. Not quite as dramatic as Chizuru's, Rei had already introduced Shinji to the world of odd ocular cavities. "W-what are you?" he whimpered breathlessly.

Tugging on her ears, Chizuru sweated, "Would you believe cos-play? Thought you were into that thing, aren't all boys wanting a fox-girl?" When Shinji shook her head, those blond with black tipped ears pressed dejectedly against her head. "Guess there is no hiding it, I'm a fox girl, a demon-animal," her tail curled around her waist. "I'm not, not human like you are," that dramatic and powerful voice she had not five minutes ago was replaced with remorse.

"Your eyes," Shinji stared only to see Chizuru wince. Guess it was a point of fear or regret for her, but Shinji couldn't stop himself. "They're so…so beautiful. So much it's almost frightening," he had been afraid for a moment but it passed. That feeling he had when she first gave him the note, his reluctance to accept the possibility that maybe just maybe the note had been genuine, had come back. A beautiful girl was sitting on him, she had kissed him, she confessed to not being human. Had he been anybody else he might had panicked or been stricken silent, but he was to wanting of affection to push it away. But the damn cheesiness of his words did cause his own embarrassment to grow, "S-sorry if that sounded silly."

Quite the contrary, it lanced through the cloud of gloom that had enveloped Chizuru so that the sun shined through again. "You're to forward!" she had the audacity to say as she pressing against him again peppering his neck with kisses. "You really are exactly what I hoped," she sat up and started unbuttoning again. "Are you ready to continue?" she momentarily looked at a hissing cat that had started approaching.

"C-continue what?" Shinji asked dumbly prepping himself up off the ground. Things were happening so fast his brain had hardly a moment to realize his shirt was already slipping off his shoulders. She didn't mean… "You don't mean…we hardly know each other!" he blubbered.

Grabbing at the tattered talisman around Shinji's neck, Chizuru yanked it off. Frowning at the piece of cloth, "You don't mind if I get rid of this do you? Spells like this are common among trinkets but this has some actual power to it." When Shinji didn't speak she let her powers consume the talisman in a gulf of fire. "Much better! And what better way for us to get to know each other than…oh damn it he's coming!" Chizuru dusted her hands free of the ash and turned to the window.

Hardly recognizing the fact that the heirloom he had planned on getting rid of was gone, Shinji followed Chizuru's gaze to the window and saw a boy sitting there not much older looking than himself. "W-who is that?" Shinji asked again trying to get his brain and body back under control. The hissing cat wasn't helping, odd how the cat never showed any aggression before and now was yowling up holy hell! "Kuro what is it?" he asked hoping to calm the cat.

"Chizuru, why didn't you tell me you were going to be late?" the boy asked finishing his entrance into the fourth floor window. Flicking off one of the buttons of his shirt, he tugged at his collar, "Why didn't you tell me you were meeting a boy? And why are you straddling him?" The last comment was directed at the boy being straddled and was anything but friendly.

Helping Shinji up to his feet, Chizuru hugged the boy from behind. "Tayura, what are you doing here interrupting Shinji-kun and my beginning our relationship?" Chizuru's playful tone was replaced with annoyance and harsh words. Shooing the boy towards the window ordered, "Go home and leave us in peace. Oh and take that cat with you."

Stomping his foot, a crack forming in the tile, the boy identified as Tayura pressed his concern, "Not until you tell me who this damn hick is and why he's so important? Is he a new demon that came while we visited mother?" Leaning in close to Shinji, the very irate looking male scowled at the embraced lad.

Shinji…well Shinji was too confused to say a word to this new boy's actions and how he had entered the upper room via the window. The boy had to be either Chizuru's boyfriend or likely an ex after the affection the girl lavished on him. With Chizuru's bust squishing against his back though, Shinji was in a lovely mix of enjoyment and fear.

Spinning Shinji around, Chizuru winked again at her new toy. "Shinji-kun is an innocent human," she then licked Shinji's bear chest. "Well maybe not innocent, he stole my heart which makes him a sinner. Now go away so we can enjoy our life if sin together. Fox and human," she took a tiny bite into Shinji's neck.

Well that show of erotic affection was enough for the already pissed off Tayura to go off the handle. "Bullshit! Love between demon and human is impossible! I'll ripe this boy's throat out!" he yelled. Lunging at Shinji's throat with hands that sprouted very long and unfriendly claws, Tayura was going to make good on his claim had Chizuru not slapped both the boy's hand and face.

"Chizuru-san?" Shinji looked over at his protector with awe and amazement. She moved so fast, impossible for him to follow with his eyes. One moment she was behind him and the next she was in front of him stopping the inclement thrashing and death with sharp pointy things.

Shoving Tayura back, Chizuru's hand gestured to Shinji. "Nobody lays a finger on Shinji-kun except me! And that includes you! Now to prove how much I mean it," Chizuru turned to Shinji and grabbed his arms. "You trust me right, Shinji-kun?" she asked without a moment of hesitation or fear.

Trust her? He hardly knew her, but she had protected him, why shouldn't he trust her Shinji reasoned. "I-I do," he nodded and looked at the now subdued Tayura. Just what was this boy to her, Shinji felt himself almost jealous of the preexisting relationship. But thought was again lost as Chizuru kissed him again and rather than just feel her warmth against his lips he felt warmth spread throughout his entire body. Opening his eyes again, he couldn't kiss with his eyes open, Shinji found Chizuru gone and a pile of clothing on the ground.

"You didn't! Chizuru why did you do that?" Tayura yelled at the perplexed Shinji. Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Tayura moaned and took several steps back.

Kneeling down, more willing to accept he fell asleep in school and all of this was a dream, Shinji reached for the discarded clothing. "What happened to…" Shinji tried asking but stopped when he felt a hard pinch in his cheeks.

_Don't touch that!_

A voice cried out very much sounding like Chizuru in his head as his fingers crest the fabric of her panties on accident. "Did I hear…oh hell," he clutched at his chest as the heat increased so much he thought he was going to burst into flames. But it wasn't a painful heat, it was soothing and calming…maybe a bit perverse almost like Chizuru's lips. Then Shinji felt his control of his body fleeing his control.

Sprouting a fluffy black tail and fox ears, the possessed body of Shinji Ikari stood defiant before his opponent. Speaking in Chizuru's voice, "Only if a human truly trusts a fox can one possess him so completely." Chizuru in control of Shinji's body caught sight of herself in a mirror on the wall and gushed, "Oh how cute! Shinji-kun you have whiskers!" She tugged on the aforementioned new facial hair as she yelped at tiny cat teeth in the leg, "Ouch you little hairball! What was that for?"

_Chizuru-san what is happening? What did you do to me?_

Shinji's thoughts called out to the current driver of his body, Chizuru just hummed lightly. "I took over your body to show Tayura the bonds of our love," she said plain as day. Holding her hand out, "Want to see our fox-fire Tayura?" Not giving the boy an option to speak the girl summoned a ball of flame that nearly filled the room. "Still want to fight?" she challenged.

Holding his hands up, Tayura sighed in defeat, "I'd never survive a blow like that. I give Chizuru." Sulking, the bow knelt down and started gathering the girl's clothing. "Now get out of there so we can go home already, its already dark out," his head jerked towards the window.

Shinji felt his body back under his control a moment later, and found himself standing before a very nude and jaw dropping Chizuru. He had never seen a real nude woman before, magazines didn't prepare him for the full glory of it. Every single hair on Chizuru's body was that golden blond. "P-p-put some clothing on!" Shinji yelped and still felt the cat's teeth in his legs.

"Ah but I wanted you to see _all_ of me," Chizuru coyly covered her holiest of holies. Turning to Tayura she found the lad pointing behind the pair. "Still speechless at Shinji-kun and my love?" she said with a hint of vindication. At the boy's still speechlessness she turned to see just what was so damn interesting. "Oh yeah…I forgot to get rid of it didn't it," she rapped herself on the head again without any sign of actually being sorry.

Joining the yet unknown brother and sister in gazing upon certain doom, Shinji saw that large ball of fire still hovering ominously behind them. "Lets get out of here!" he quickly picked up the hissing furball, his allergies be damned and would have ran for the door had Chizuru not grabbed him. "Chizuru-san?" he asked questioningly as she leapt out the window holding him and by proxy the cat like babies.

Licking Shinji's cheek, Chizuru chuckled, "I'll need to teach you how to control that. Sorry for going to so overboard with Tayura, but my brother can be a real pain at times. Has a sister fetish," she scowled at the boy that leapt after them just before the room exploded in a ball of flame and wood. "So should we go back to my place to keep the night of love and passion alive?" she sounded very much like she wanted too.

Sneezing hard, Shinji found Kuro hissing not at him but Chizuru. "S-sowwy, muh allergies aare p-prebby bad," he sniffed back more than a little mucus. His mind wasn't really ready for the next step…if it really existed…right now anyway. Still convinced it was all a dream, Shinji just let things ride. "Muh apartment is wight der," he pointed at his unit as Chizuru leapt from building top to building top.

"GOODY! We're neighbors! But I guess if that fleabag made you sick we'll have to wait," Chizuru pouted cutely as she landed on Shinji's balcony. "Kiss me goodnight honey or I'll never forgive you," she threatened as she set Shinji on his feet.

Setting Kuro down, the cat scampered into the open balcony door, Shinji found himself lost in Chizuru's eyes again. Dream or not he'd be a fool to deny her now, and so under his own volition he kissed her chastely on the cheek…he wasn't that brave yet so this was a small miracle. "Hope this isn't just a dream," he rubbed at his watery eyes.

Scrunching her face up in mock aggravation, "You need to do better next time!" Her tail bounced about like mad for a moment before she jumped off the balcony towards an apartment across the street and disappeared inside.

"What a strange dream this was, wonder where I fell asleep at?" Shinji muttered aloud as he entered the empty apartment. "Misato must be out," he mused as he fixed Kuro a bowl of water and food. Fixing a small litter box using some of Pen-Pen's gravel, Shinji headed to his room where he collapsed on his bed still believing everything that happened was just a fools fantasy.

No way it was real, no way a girl like that kissed him or liked him as she claimed. Demons didn't exist, it was all to silly. As sleep wrapped over him, a girl in a traditional yukata climbed into bed with him, plucked off an offending bit of fox-fur and nestled in for sleep.

X-X

Fighting against his body's natural inclination to yawn, Fuyutski swallowed the urge with all his might. It wasn't a good evening to get summoned well past midnight by Gendo for an emergency meeting. What made things worse was that Gendo didn't know why SEELE had requested the meeting. "Did they give you any indication about what this was about? Did they find something in the carcass of the last angel?" he used the little time talking to hide a yawn.

Showing no outward sign of fatigue, Gendo briskly turned to his subordinate. With his hands in his pockets, "These old men tell me even less than you do old-man." An almost upturned mouth hinted at Gendo's enjoyment at reminding the aged Kozo of the new status of things. "They'll have their moment and then we can go on as planned," he adjusted his glasses and turned to the appearing holographic images.

Surrounding the two men, eleven floating monoliths of pure black marred only by a red embossed number and a lone aged man appeared. A digitally distorted voice of possibly European heritage erupted from the SEELE 8 image, "Our sources have come across a potential problem, Ikari. A problem you claimed we wouldn't have to face."

Kozo knew better than to talk during these meetings, so sagely stayed out from the illuminated circle that surrounded Gendo. As always he would listen, plan, and support the man Yui selected as her husband. He didn't like Gendo, but over the years came to appreciate the man for his talents as they were. Right now, Kozo was more than happy to have Gendo in the hot seat and not himself.

The only visible human, Keel, spoke in his ancient and raspy voice, "The last of the Ikari bloodline has been exposed, Gendo. The seal keeping him hidden from the pure bloods has somehow been destroyed." Kiel gently put his hand down on whatever invisible table he sat behind. "What will you do about this?" he bore down on the head of Nerv.

Unfettered by the attempt at intimidation, Gendo simply pushed his sliding glasses back up. "This likelihood has been anticipated and should not be given any extra thought," he coolly wrote off the event that caused their summons.

Alternating between Gendo and Kiel, Kozo didn't know who would blink first but hoped it was SEELE. Hiding Shinji from the pure bloods was a very important task if they were to succeed in the planned scenario. Whatever Yui's parents did had worked marvels at hiding the lad from prying eyes, now if he was truly visible things could get messy fast.

The feminine masked voice of SEELE 02 burst into electronic life. "While Second Impact hurt the pure blood demons they were not destroyed. Even now their brood or minions might be descending upon the last male demon slayer. Ikari, this slayer is necessary if we are to complete the task we have set ourselves upon. Tendril's Leaf's made it a demand before handing us the genetic material needed for us to proceed. How will you account for this gap in security!" the voice died off as sharply as it emanated.

Turning only his head to face the unknown accuser, Gendo smirked without care. "With the product of Tendril's Leaf's generous contribution. The half breeds' genetic sampling provided to us has already born fruit as you know. Our loyal dog will watch and protect if the need arise. Don't fret, the slayer will be present after the last of the guardians are destroyed," Gendo's glasses reflected the dim light perfectly.

With Gendo's bold proclamation the lights of the floating slabs vanished leaving only Kiel behind. "It's a dangerous game you play Ikari. Losing the only known male slayer could destroy the scenario. Second Impact destroyed almost all of the ancient bloodlines, and since then no male heirs have been found that haven't sealed their powers. The spawn of Yui is necessary. The pure bloods are few now, but they still have long reach," Kiel's image vanished after his veiled threat.

Moving closer to Gendo, Kozo didn't like what he heard at all. "Can we really trust her to protect him? Even though she is a simulated half-breed, we've never tested her against a real half-breed let alone a pure blood," Kozo was always one to weigh the pro's and con's. And at the moment the con's were winning out. Shinji was going to be vulnerable to agents that sought to down throw Tendril's Leaf's and SEELE, and by proxy them.

Already heading for the door, Gendo paused only a moment, "She has no option other to be victorious or she'll be replaced by one who will be." His foot falls resumed their drool pace out of the meeting room. "We cannot trust this to anybody else, loyalty to the cause is imperative and who is more loyal than a dog?" he again gave Kozo a sinister grin.

Sucking back the urge to vomit, Kozo was reminded of just how far Gendo had slid after Yui's absorption. The crude street fighter was gone, replaced by this thing that Kozo wondered felt any emotion for anyone beyond that of a child with its toy. "I'll inform her in the morning of the new orders," Kozo saluted the departed man and felt empty inside. Things were going to get very interesting, he only hoped the poor boy who unwittingly inherited the blood of one of the last great demon slaying families survived it.

X-X

Waking up earlier than she intended, Pen-Pen had the audacity to waddle in and fall on her, Misato lazily strolled through the quiet apartment. "Odd, would have thought Shinji-kun would be up by now," she mused as she poured some water into her instant coffee pot. As the life giving black fluid churned out, Misato hummed to herself as she pulled out her mug. As a wicked idea manifested in her mind as they were oft to, "He has to have a reason for still being asleep. Bet he did something naughty while I was working late."

With no real reason to believe her fever dream, Misato couldn't contain her enthusiasm and found herself tiptoeing closer to Shinji's room. Did he fall victim of teenage hormones, drink some of her beer, or any other number of things teenagers did when the parental like figure was gone? It would make Misato feel a little happier if he had, it would mean he wasn't so far removed from adolescence as she feared. "Always so timid and prompt. I bet he's afraid I'd kick him out or something if I found out," she found herself stalling outside the door.

But like most of her decisions, Misato decided to not side with her logical side and go with her instincts. Instincts said teasing the lad was healthy for him too, and would help him to accept whatever he did as a good thing, hopefully. Opening the door Misato had a real zinger on her lips. When she saw the site before her all logic blew out of her mind leaving a void of utter disbelief and her jaw hung limply.

On Shinji's bed was not one person but two…and one was very much a female she'd never seen before. Nearly tripping over a sword dutifully wrapped and placed at the foot of Shinji's bed, Misato fumbled and fell against the bed. The jostling resulted in the unknown woman rolling off Shinji and showing that during the night her yukata had become loose. "Wow girl has some big cans, go Shinji," Misato was quick to recover from her shock. She didn't smell the pungent smell of sex so it wasn't a worse case scenario at least.

"But I wouldn't be a good guardian if I let this slid," Misato said to herself as she got back to a standing position. Getting a good look at the sleeping girl, Misato had to let out a low whistle, "He has some good taste…maybe too good." She leaned over the girl, who's long black hair was cutely tied up with two ribbons…and wear those press on cat ears? Hello was that a tail! Misato gingerly reached out and nearly screamed when the 'fake tail' moved of its own volition.

"Doth thou not first announce thyself before attempting to touch a fair maiden such as myself?" the suddenly not so sleeping girl asked in her old tongue. Sitting up, not making a sound or moving Shinji at all, the girl licked the back of her hand and fixed her flickering ears. "Though thy didn't waken the young master," the seemingly cat girl gently rubbed Shinji's shoulder. "M'Lord had an unfortunate encounter last eve that forced thyself to come to his aid far earlier than intended," the girl frowned lightly but then possibly despite herself her lips curled upward.

Finally having her brain snapped back to reality from the happy land of booze and curry, Misato shrieked holy hell. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you and why are you in Shinji-kun's bed? He didn't…didn't pay for this did he? And what is with those ears?" Misato's voice was quite equivalent to drawing several finely sharpened nails down a chalkboard. To make matters even more insane, Shinji was sniffing like made just like when that damn cat got on him!

Hearing what was Misato's typical 'I'm up and want food' call, Shinji shot up and nearly collided with his sleeping partner. "Sorry Misato-san I'll get cooking right away!" he yelped instinctively. Finding not one but two women in his room, one very close, very cut, and very busty Shinji dumbly pointed at the girl and quite accidentally poked a very sensitive point on yon cat girl. "Misato-san what did you do?" he had nobody else to accuse anyway.

Grabbing her open yukata the girl pulled it closed with a blush. "M' Lord is quite bold this morning, though the prior eve did not allow for a better acquaintance," the girl wrapped her arms around Shinji and hugged him close. "I, Noihara Himari, have come from yon country to fulfill the duty of guarding the last of the line Ikari. Though I would have done so had not the pledge been made," Himari then licked the side of Shinji's face.

Misato would have laughed had any of what she was seeing made sense. As it didn't, and it didn't look like it was going to. She did the only sane thing she could think of. She grabbed Shinji out of Himari's grasp and dragged the teary eyed snotty nosed boy and went to get her coffee. She'd deal with this after a good hot caffeine injection, and leaving Shinji alone with the freak wouldn't do for keeping herself stable.

Himari would have none of that, and promptly followed, picking the food Shinji had left for her the previous night off the ground and joined Misato and Shinji at the table. Yes, just another normal morning for the Ikari/Katsuragi residence.

X-X

Notes

Alright I can hear some grips already from those of you that don't know "Omamori Himari" or "Kanokon" saying the girls came on WAY to fast. And yes they do…BUT that is exactly how they did it in the original source material! Chizuru clearly plans to bed Kouta in the music room and Himari offers herself to Yutou in a very similar manner. So its in their cannon to do that so…yeah it works.

As you can plainly see this is going to be like 'The Gift' in some elements but not in others. Going to be more action in this than in Gift as the shows offer more opportunity to it, but I'm going to keep the number of female rivals down.

Now for my personal critique on the shows I've listed so far as being in this.

Kanokon – It has promise but man I HATED the main male character. He wasn't 'all bad' but from issue 1 to 46 (latest of the scanlastion I read) and the whole anime he's just so…neutered. He freaks out every time Chizuru hints at flashing him…meaning their relationship is doomed cause of totally divergent personalities. It was a very fanservice show that had some really interesting side characters that didn't get enough play. So while it was an ok watch, it wasn't overly OMG THIS IS GREAT. I watched it, I enjoyed it on some level, but it is far from being on my top-10 list.

Omamori Himari – I liked this one a lot more than Kanokon cause it wasn't basing the whole premise on fanservice. Himari starts off pretty hot/heavy but it cools down pretty quick and the story takes some good routes. It has its issues, as all harem shows do, with the rival girls being a little to quick on the 'lets all just jump him' but its par the course for shows like that. Writing Himari's 'old time-y' dialogue will be a bit rough, but she does get over it after some time.

Well hope you enjoy this…wherever FFnet lets me put it. And if I can't put it in the cross-over section due to it being a 'multi-crossover' don't kill me ok? Oh and I don't know fully if these two will be the ONLY elements of cross over, but for now I want to try and keep things a bit on the smaller end of cast. To many makes things to confusing and nobody gets enough time.

Oh well, enough ranting.

Later

Mercaba


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Man, lately whenever I try to write something gets in the way and prevents it. Sorry about that, but life is being funny with me lately. Work is…well work is being extra cruel so that does suck the drive to do anything productive at home right out the PS3/Xbox/PC. I'll try to get better, anyway here is the next installment of this little ditty.

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 2

Setting Himari's plate down in front of the kimono clad woman, Shinji tried not to stare at the elegant adornment. It was a strange morning to match an equally strange evening to be sure. He was going to have to apologize to Chizuru for passing out and missing his meeting with her, that was his second priority. The only viable excuse for everything was he hyperventilated outside the music room, Himari saved him, and he fused the two women and had his little dream of Chizuru. It was impossible for more than one animal eared woman, more than that would just be silly.

Rubbing her forehead, Misato clenched her coffee mug, she only put a little rum in it, tightly. "Ok just because I'm not fully awake, even after seeing your little show, would you mind explaining yourself to me young lady? Oh and try not to sound insane or anything because one call too Section-2 and you and your sword are gone," the woman's tone was no-nonsense and firm. The rest of Misato however was already showing signs of wanting to crawl back into bed.

Handing Misato her breakfast, Shinji sat down across from the classical beauty that just entered his life. "M-Misato-san, Noihara-san did show us her ears and tail. I had an allergic reaction to them so that means they have to be real," he tried to sort out the why and how internally. As he met eyes with the vision she smiled softly at him and he found he had to look away. Meekly he added, "What I can't understand is why you'd be here."

Expertly handling her chopsticks, Himari sampled not only her food but a tiny portion of Shinji's as well. "Your stock hasn't been poisoned, it is safe for you to dine. As for myself, young Master, I would request you not be so formal with yon servant. I, Noihara Himari, am at you service as my ancestors have served the Ikari since ages past. I shan't be called such a formal title by my lord. Himari or servant shall be sufficient," she bowed her head lightly before attacking her food in earnest.

"Poisoned food? Are you insinuating I can't cook or something?" Misato gaped after slamming her own chopsticks down. Pushing herself up, hands gripping the table ledge, Misato growled at the strange girl. Snorting out her nose briskly, "And what is with that odd tone of voice you have. Don't you know we don't speak that way any longer?" Edging closer to the girl, Misato stopped when Himari's fingers seemingly teleported around her wrist.

With a playful smirk Himari proved she wasn't always so formal, "I have heard of your cooking before. Had you been the provided of yon feast I'd have opposed the young Master from supping. But as it was he that provided the banquet I was merely insuring no lower demon took to cowards tricks." After her show of speed, Himari released Misato only to claim her steaming cup of tea and an undignified slurp.

It was a joke, had to be a damn joke, only Misato was going a lot further than she normally did. Things like cat-girls, demons, and the like were fairy tales or stories not reality! Uncomfortable speaking to the center of Misato's elaborate ruse, "H-Himari-san, why don't you just tell us the truth about this. I-if Misato-san put you up to this as a joke or something just come clean so I can get ready for school in peace." He had a full day of fearing meeting Chizuru to look forward too. Such a shame, the girl was truly crafted by some perverse god and might have liked him had he not stood her up.

"I do not jest, young Master," Himari set her cup down. Getting out of her chair she rounded the table so smoothly it was as if she was flying. Bending down on one knee, hand to her chest, Himari bowed to her master. "I have trained to serve you since my birth, as my kin hath done for generations. The head of the Ikari-clan spared the life of one of my clan and an oath of fealty was placed. Upon that noble act we were sworn to serve all slayers of the Ikari banner. Your time hast come two seasons early unexpectedly regrettably." Himari's face was marred with momentary anger as she mentioned the last bit.

Gripping Himari by the shoulders, Misato roughly forced the girl to her feet and started herding her towards the door. "Ok, I've had enough of this bullshit. Shinji call the cops, this girl is crazy. The ears and tail must be some elaborate device she made, or maybe I drank a lot more than I thought I did last night. I've heard enough of her insane ramblings," Misato ordered as she continued to push. Once she got to the door to the kitchen however, Misato found no matter of force would move the waif of a girl.

Shinji just watched as Himari stood stock still as Misato applied her shoulder to the girl and shoved. Nothing happened, Misato was incapable of any act against the girl. "Misato-san I think she's telling the truth…but could you not call me 'young master'?" Shinji gingerly requested. Sliding out of his seat, he put his arms out as a sign of peace. It might be insanity, but with no other alternative it had to be reality. "Himari-san, Misato-san is just having a hard time with this…I don't know why I'm not either to be honest," he ever so slowly stuck his hand out.

As if Misato didn't exist, the larger woman's efforts went to naught as Himari lightly turned to face Shinji. With her body shifted, Misato found herself falling flat on her face as her force went unopposed. "Shinji-sama is far wiser than his companion. Though in this current age, it is not a matter to take lightly. My kind has taken to the shadows and shies away from humanity. Old grudges were slain in the catastrophe of fourteen seasons past. Though the same has been said of all but a scant few of the old slayer clans, which is the problem," Himari wrapped her hand around Shinji's and gave it a firm grip.

Pushing herself off the ground, Misato pinched her nose and wiggled it. Wincing as the pain she elicited was greater than expected, Misato frowned deeply. "Ok, that was almost impossible, I'm not a heavyweight, but you are defiantly a light weight," Misato had the look of somebody not wanting to accept a regrettable fact. Grabbing her coffee, Misato took a deep swig, "So how about you tell us all of this before I assume this is all a dream and do all the things I normally do in dreams."

In a swift yet deliberate action, Himari twirled around Shinji's body pressing herself against him all the while. "Young M, Shinji-sama is much more toned than expected," she teased. Wrapping her arms possessively around her lord, Himari sniffed the air about him deeply. "And yon scent is unmistakable. A slayer of all manner of demons. As one of the three remaining great families, Shinji-sama might be targeted by a greater or pure demon that has not yet abandoned the ancient ways," she trailed her hand to his chest. Pulling open the boy's shirt, playfully rubbing her hand against his chest, "The talisman, a gift from the late Matriarch was lost."

Blushing deep crimson, both from the close quarters and Misato being so blatantly affected by the show, Shinji stammered and fell backward. Falling back however had the side effect of feeling two very firm yet large objects press against him. Forcing himself not to think about the pert objects poking him, "I-I did lose it? I thought that was a dream. What about Grandma's charm means anything though? I-I can hardly even…even remember her," his gusto lost in the sea of regret of lost memories.

Slowly, possibly due to intention, Himari released Shinji and gathered her sword from at the foot of the table. "As I had feared, the power of such a ward has a bevy of unfortunate effects. Your memories, as the talisman clouded you from the eyes of your enemies it has clouded your mind. Fear not thought lord," Himari deftly unsheathed her blade nearly the size of the table. "I am your sword and thy shield. Until you are capable of slaying those who oppose you, and hopefully after, I shall not be far from thy side. Since my rearing I have prepared for this day, the day I place you under my protection" Himari clamped the sword back in the sheath.

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit," Misato headed to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. Unscrewing the top, Misato set the cap on the counter, "You're telling me Shinji's ancestors were demon slayers, and now because he lost a moldy piece of paper he's going to be attacked by monsters? That's bullshit! Monsters don't exist, and if they did why haven't we seen them before now?" she poured a healthy shot into an empty mug.

All sensible questions, but Shinji wasn't thinking about that. No, his teenager mind was aflutter with the sweet smell of Himari and the phantom touch of her against him. Something about it kindled old memories in his mind, far distant, her smell it was so vaguely familiar like the memory of a dream. But that too took a side seat to the more pressing issue of, "Himari-san, do you know what happened to the talisman? W-wasn't that a dream I had yesterday with Chizuru-san?" If it wasn't, what did that mean? Chizuru wasn't human and he was apparently a demon slayer?

Fixing her displaced kimono, Himari tossed her hair over her shoulder and put the sword on the table. With more animosity in her voice than before she replied, "I cannot say precisely what you are referring to Shinji-sama as I have taken to avoiding your center of learning. For good or ill it is the den of half-breeds, demonic animals such as myself. Their purpose there is reformation, and I am not one to associate with potential opponents. When I came upon you however, it was already gone." A scowl unbecoming such a pretty face was quickly washed away.

Sitting down heavily in his chair, Shinji did the unthinkable and grabbing Misato's shot before she had a chance to knock it back. "That means it might or might not have been a dream. Chizuru said she was an animal demon before she…" he tossed back the booze and instantly felt it tearing itself down his stomach. As his mouth burned, "D-does that mean I'll have to fight her…if it wasn't a dream? C-can't I NOT fight demons and, you know, try talking to them instead?" he didn't want to fight if he didn't have to. Fighting didn't solve anything, it only killed, and if what Chizuru said was true he didn't want to kill her.

Taking the cup from Shinji, Misato lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "This isn't for minors, to much and you'll be home for the day on your ass," she followed up by pouring a double and tossing it back like a pro. "As for…whoa…sorry, as for you young lady, you're coming with me to Nerv while this little man goes to school. Whoever this Chizer..Chuzer…fuck, Chizuru is Shinji you owe me a full explanation later tonight," Misato slurred as her booze influenced breakfast kicked in. Taking the boy by the arm, Misato lead him to the door.

With her ears and tail flicking about madly, Himari was not taking Misato's affront lightly. "Why must I accompany thee to that bastion of heathens! Forcing Shinji-sama to fight their conquests while he is in dire peril? I won't abide such actions as leaving him defenseless!" Himari gripped her blade tighter and tighter as she raced behind Misato.

Seeing the ears and tail again, Shinji's eyes instantly started to water yet still found the sight strangely sexy. "H-Himari-san I need time to absorb all of this. And if what you said is even partly true the people at school are…being watched or something," he didn't really understand, hell he didn't want to accept any of it. But the proof was in the pudding, and that swishing tail wasn't vanishing any time soon. "Maybe some good will come from you going with Misato-san?" he could hope at least.

Ears pressing against her head, Himari played the scolded kitten epically. "If it is what my lord doth desire, I have naught but to obey such commands," she leaned up close to Shinji's ear. Licking his cheek she proved at when the ears were out her tongue was just like a cats, "Perhaps tonight we might finish what was started yon previous eve." She leaned back and bowed her head.

Tugging on Himari's ears, Misato found a way of getting the cat-girl's attention without brute force. "Alright hormones back in the box, and get a move on Shinji! Don't be late unless you have a good reason, and she isn't one…yet," Misato gave the girl a good glance. "If this is true though, dear god wear a condom. I don't want an apartment of kittens or babies or whatever the hell she'd spawn," Misato pushed Shinji out the door and shut it before he could react.

Walking on wobbly legs, a testament to his low tolerance, Shinji just tried to accept what he had heard. Him a demon slayer, not bloody likely even if his bloodline reeked of it. Fighting wasn't in his nature, and he wasn't going to start now. But having Himari around, well Shinji had to admit he found her pleasing company so far. Her way of speaking was soothing and still had the nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he knew her from somewhere, somehow. "If only I could remember," he muttered as he stepped out into the sun. Hitting the street, Shinji hoped to have seen Chizuru to confirm/deny the dream suspicion but the lovely lady was nowhere to be seen.

X-X

While his stomach was rumbling and generally not a happy camper, Touji forced his black hole of a gut to abide by his wishes. Rather than rush off to throw people out of his way to get his lunch, he leisurely walked with Kensuke and Shinji. He had to know how the meeting with Chizuru went, he just had to! And thanks to Shinji's nick-of-time arrival that morning he was still waiting to know. So he let the other bastards rush off ahead of him to get in his way.

"So are you done spacing out and going to tell us how your little chat with our resident goddess went?" Touji's over eagerness wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Keeping the walk briskly moving, a fast pace that took its toll on his ankles, he couldn't totally resist his hunger. "I mean you show up late, don't talk to us over the computer, and now you're acting shy about it. Something good MUST have happened," he slapped Shinji on the back rather hard. Some people had all the luck, some people had known, but Touji didn't know which Shinji was yet.

Lurching forward due to the smack, Shinji jerked back hard to keep from falling. "I've a lot on my mind this morning, sorry," the bothered pilot said hotly. Peaking around a gaggle of approaching girls, Shinji signed, "As for Minamoto-san, I can't really say. It's all confusing and I don't know what to believe and what was just in my head." In accordance to his plight the lad's shoulders were crestfallen.

With a magazine before his eyes, Kensuke maneuvered by echolocation and side vision as he read. "You have to tell us something, man. Chizuru poked her head in the classroom this morning before you got in so something must have happened," Kensuke idly flipped his page. "You two didn't blow up the music room did you? I've got money on her brother being the guy who did that," Kensuke tore out a small section of magazine, rolled up the rest, and stuffed them into separate pockets.

Oh yeah the explosion, Touji did wonder if the hopeful couple would know something about it. He realized ages ago that Chizuru was out of his league so Touji didn't mind of somehow Shinji managed to snag her. If Shinji was already dating somebody, it was one less person to worry about his own crush. "Yeah, did you see the room go boom? That'd been fucking mind blowing. Ya almost going up in flames and shit," Touji's colorful dialogue was only a trifle distracted as they saw the lines for school lunches.

"I hate when I don't have time to make my own lunch," Shinji moaned as he got to the back of the mob of boys. "And same thing about that too. I…I think I passed out before meeting her and a…friend took me home," Shinji didn't sound very confident or even sure of himself. "Can this wait until we get something to eat?" he pleaded.

Grabbing Shinji's hand and giving it a solid bump, Touji smirked, "Going to hold you to that, Ikari. Going to get the whole story out of ya if I have to crack your skull open and read it like tea leaves." He had heard that little threat on the evening movie and was just dying to find a use for it. With his goals slightly shifted, Touji turned to his opponents. Clamping his hands together he saw a small gap between some of the other boys and made his move. Forming a wedge with his hands, he forced his way through all the other fighting boys. Pushing the smaller boys out of the way, side stepping the larger, Touji got his food a full five minutes before Shinji followed by Kensuke joined him.

"Remind me never to stand between you and food dude," Kensuke said between sucking in a lungful of air. Pushing open the door to the quad, the geek led the brigade to an unused bench and plopped down. Tossing his bread on the table, setting his can of tea down more gingerly he started, "Alright Shinji, spill the beans. Did you really not meet Chizuru, or are you just afraid to tell us that it was all a joke or something?"

Punching his right fist into he left palm, Touji wasn't big on that idea. His smaller buddies were his duty to protect, and beauty or not if Chizuru was playing Shinji well then he'd have to do something. "Yeah, you promised you'd tell us what happened and why you were so late today," it was a lie but Touji didn't care. Shinji was never late. Like Ayanami, Shinji was either early or didn't show at all. It was clear evidence that something happened if Touji ever saw it.

Unwrapping the bread, Shinji looked at it with disgust, "I don't know how you guys can stomach this stuff. I could make you food if you wanted." He picked up the meat filled bread, soggy and dripping an unknown fluid, with two fingers before taking a tentative bite. "I stand corrected, it looks horrible, likely is bad for me, but…" he took another bite before setting it down. "As for yesterday I told you all I know really. I think I must have passed out, nerves or something, and my uh…Section-2 guard took me home," his voice had as much belief in it as his face, next to none.

Taking a much larger bite out of his afternoon repast, Touji rolled his eyes. He hadn't known Shinji for long, but Touji knew the boy was a terrible liar. "Dude if she told you off, or said she wanted to date you for status points or something don't fret it. I mean saying you fainted makes you sound like a damn wuss like Kensuke! No way you'd be that way and still pilot that beast," Touji chased his spittle laden diatribe with a shot of water.

As Shinji opened his mouth, Kensuke preempted the pilot, "Hey is it just me or is Ayanami totally watching us eat?" Pointing across the quad to another table, Kensuke's finger was jutting exactly at Ayanami Rei. Said female pilot was sitting at an empty bench with naught but a piece of bread in her hands and staring blatantly at the dining trio. Switching fingers from Rei to Shinji, Kensuke couldn't help himself, "Dude you got something going on with Icy McStoneface?"

Popping the last of his food into his mouth, Shinji licked his fingers in a show of appreciating to unhealthy junk food. "Ayanami-san is likely just keeping tabs on me. After the runaway incident I bet she was ordered to report signs I'd do it again. And I'm telling you the truth Touji. And even if I hadn't passed out, my memories of the meeting have to have been jumbled. What I remember is impossible…I hope," the lad whispered the last declaration but just an octave to high to avoid Touji's hearing.

Tossing his garbage in the nearby can, Touji stood up and popped a few vertebrae. If Shinji didn't want to talk about it, he was going to let it slide. Hopes of a Chizuru and Ikari pairing were dashed unfortunately. "Whatever man, guess if Chizuru doesn't want you Ayanami might. Girl never watches anybody and this is the second time we caught her looking at ya," he rubbed his belly contently. His hand stopped mid-cycle as a familiar and coveted form skipped down the path towards them.

Leaping at Shinji, Chizuru wrapped her arms around his chest and picked him into the air. Twirling around, Shinji's legs nearly hitting Kensuke, she cooed, "Shin-chan! You're a bad boy not walking me to school today. And after we pledged ourselves to one another! What of our evening of love?" The girl's voice echoed throughout the quad causing many a head to turn. "You're going to have to make it up to me tonight you bad boy," she gaily continued her frolicking as Shinji just let himself be held.

"He lied to us!" Kensuke fumed as he adjusted his glasses. Taking out his camera, the geek took several incriminating pictures of the apparent new couple. "I don't believe it, that girl is all over him," Kensuke snapped a few pictures. As Chizuru stopped her twirling and hugged Shinji from behind, smashing is head in the uncanny valley, Kensuke dropped the camera. "Lucky son of a bitch," he muttered.

Slapping his knee hard, Touji couldn't help but laugh. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all was it, Ikari?" he managed to get out between tears. Shinji must have just not wanted to believe his incredible luck in landing a girl like Chizuru. Judging from the dopy half hidden grin on Shinji's face, Touji was a little confused. That wasn't the look of somebody that had a weight taken off their chest, it was the look of somebody with an additional weight added. "Maybe there is something to his little dream story," Touji mused before nosebleeding.

Chizuru planted a firm open mouth kiss on Shinji in full view of everybody, and she got very into it before Asahina broke them up. Damn Asahina was always around him it seemed, almost as if the girl were tailing him!

X-X

Shielding her eyes from the faux light of the Geo-Front, Ritsuko stumbled over some foliage as she came up behind Misato. Damn woman was avoiding doing her work all day and they had the damn Jet Alone conference to plan for. It was a week out yet sure, but with Misato the screws had to be applied often and hard to get the woman to work. Holding her breath, Ritsuko let her hands fly as she grabbed the overly concentrating target's sides. Misato nearly jumped out of her skin.

That little startle made the whole trip worth it in Ritsuko's book. Laughing heartily she asked, "So what brings you out here and away from all the work we need to do? Oh and why are you cycling all the Section-2 agents out here?" Cringing away from the volatile woman, Ritsuko wasn't willing to get within strike range. Taking in the sights, the scientist was a little unnerved to see a young kimono clad woman staring down one of the larger American guards. Pointing at the spectacle, "What is that?"

In a show of maturity, Misato pouted and kicked at the ground as her embarrassment sated. "That is a girl that has requested to be Shinji-kun's personal bodyguard," Misato crossed her arms under her chest. Bouncing from one foot to the other, the captain wasn't fidgeting in every known way. As her foot tapped against the ground added, "Why are you out here anyway?"

A teenage girl requesting to be a Child's bodyguard, that was a laugh and a half. "You didn't hire this girl to be Ikari-kun's girlfriend did you? I know you were thinking about something like this yesterday, but seriously you can't expect me to take you seriously," Ritsuko wasn't that stupid. This was just another of Misato's little jokes. Dress up a girl and feed her to Shinji, make the woman feel like she was doing a good job or something. Pointing at the teenager, Ritsuko scoffed, "You could take that girl down Misato. A Section-2 agent must be strong, fast, smart, and dependable! I don't think that girl even dressed herself in that ridiculous outfit."

Chewing on her thumbnail, Misato didn't look so believing. "Tell that to all the other agents she's beaten today. Girl is a monster, a true blood machine," Misato sounded equally happy as she was nervous. "I wish this were a joke, I really truly do, as it would make more sense to me. And as for the girlfriend part, I think it's a packaged deal," that didn't come out as joyous as one would think Misato would be at the prospect.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be ready to call for a doctor after that man tears that pretty little thing down to size," Ritsuko pulled her phone out for emphasis. A joke was a joke, but Ritsuko could usually tell when Misato was serious, and right now Misato was not giving any indication of fibbing. Dialing the number but not hitting send, "When she gets hurt, it'll be your fault and I'll expect you to tell me where you hired her from."

Agent Weber bounced on his taught legs as he pranced about his opponent. Having witnessed the last bought, friend of his with a knife against the girl with her sword, Kurz wasn't going into the fight blind. Balling up his fists he let a left fist fly towards the girl's pretty face followed by his right towards her stomach.

Almost dancing around the feeble blows, Himari put her hands on the man's shoulders and used him as a springboard to leap into the air. Soaring much higher than a normal person could with such force, Himari spun in the air and came crashing down with her arms interlocked before her face.

Stumbling from his efforts to assist the damnable teen, Kurz quickly spun around to find and defend against her attack. Not finding her behind him, he leapt back instinctively as the girl landed right where he had stood. "Not bad, not bad at all," he breathlessly congratulated. The moment after his praise was said he followed with a kick at the recovering girl's stomach. He connected, but not with his target, the girl caught his foot and gave him a good hard yank.

With her offhand, Himari pulled her opponent off his feet and crashing to the ground. Without a moments hesitation she rolled to the man's chest, and put a hand to the nape of his neck. "Thy skill is commendable," she nodded as the man smiled nervously at him then smashed her right fist against his forehead knocking the playboy out. Getting off the unconscious man, Himari fixed her ruffled kimono and wafted towards Misato and company. Upon spotting Ritsuko, Himari put Misato purposefully between them.

The girl took out Weber, one of the on loan members of Mithril and arguably one of the better agents they had. "Misato, where the hell did you find this girl, and how much are you paying her?" Ritsuko gaped. Try as she might however to get closer to the girl, ever step was countered leaving Misato squarely in between them. Fine, so the girl wasn't taking kindly to her, whatever, "And you really aren't making her pretend to be Shinji's girlfriend are you?"

"I volunteered to protect Ikari-sa…kun," Himari stuttered as Misato nudged the girl in the stomach. "We have been acquaintances since we were but children, and his safety hath been of much importance," Himari knelt at the knee and reclaimed a wrapped pink parcel. Always quick to move in retaliation to Ritsuko, Himari was keeping her Misato shield up at all times. "As for more familiar matters, I shan't shy from the opportunity to seek to aid Ikari-kun in all that ills him," she unfurled the cloth revealing a well maintained katana.

What was up with this teenager? Girl sounded like she walked out of an old history period movie, and did she just say she'd bang the boy if he wanted? "Misato, tell me you're joking, tell me that Weber-kun took a dive to get a date or something. Please?" Ritsuko wanted it to be true at this point. Something just felt strange about this girl. "And you, Kimono-girl, come clean. Nobody should say they'd date somebody for no reason," Ritsuko hated the girl's that accepted dates for money.

Gently putting the sheath and cloth on the ground, Himari started walking further away from Misato. "Katsuragi-san, you agreed that if I bested the champion of your brigade that our final challenge would be forthcoming," Himari spun around a good twenty yards from Misato. Peeking over the captain's shoulder, "As for you, ye attacker of felines, you may refer to me as Noihara. And it would be an honor to be held in such high regard as my dear Ikari-kun."

Pulling her sidearm out, Misato pulled the magazine out and flashed it at Himari. "Do I look like I'm joking Ritsu? I really wish I was but as you can see Himari-kun is very serious about some old family obligation she has. Apparently Shinji-kun can't remember her, not surprising since he can't remember his childhood, but she remembers him," Misato slid the magazine back into the gun and aimed it at Himari. "Ready?" she asked as she undid the safety.

Having seen the live ammo in the cartridge, Ritsuko grabbed Misato's arm and pulled down with all her might. "What the fuck as wormed its way into that booze rotten brain of yours Misato? You can't aim a gun at that girl, this joke has gone on far enough! Noihara-kun, I don't mind if you want to keep this farce up, hell I don't care if you really do like Ikari-kun, but don't take this any further!" Ritsuko wasn't going to watch a girl get shot for some dumb family honor, joke, or anything!

Spinning her blade around, the speed made the weapon vanish like the blade of a ceiling fan. "Do not interfere terror of cats, Katsuragi-san is honor bound to dispel three full barrages to sate her fears. Upon my besting of her attack I shall be formally accepted as Ikari-kun's personal protector," Himari's face despite the grave danger was a sinister smile. "Have at you! Do not hesitate!" Himari commanded.

Ritsuko could do nothing but look on in horror as Misato shrugged her off and aimed again at the girl. She cringed as a full clip was unloaded in rapid succession, all deflected by the girl's twirling blade. So awestruck, Ritsuko didn't move to stop Misato from reloading and firing again. This time the girl dropped her blade and bobbed and weaved around the bullets. "Stop Misato, luck can only go so far!" Ritsuko pleaded as Misato slammed home the last magazine.

"Wish I could," was all Misato said as she started firing again. As the last round left the chamber, Misato fell to her knees in defeat as Himari scampered over to the duo. "You win, I'll fill out the paper work and get you on the payroll. I have nothing to say that can stop you, even if I wanted," Misato's head hung low as she accepted something deep and grand that she didn't impart to Ritsuko.

A tingling in her ears reminded her of the sound of real live fire, duds sounded different and Ritsuko could tell the difference. "That was sheer lunacy, I won't stand for it!" she turned to leave only to have Himari grab her hand. "What, what could you possibly have that I'd…oh for fuck's sake!" Ritsuko gasped as Himari dropped the full last magazine of bullets into her palm. The girl caught all of them all while appearing to be motionless. Misato was right, the girl was a monster!

That knowing look, her Cheshire grin, Himari knew she had the two 'older' women at her mercy. "As I have naught taken to the current form of education, it shan't be a difficulty for you to place me along side Ikari-kun in his schooling," Himari sheathed her blade and bundled it. "Now I shall take my leave of you, Katsuragi-kun," Himari bowed lightly to Misato and shivered as she passed Ritsuko, "Cat abuser."

And she was gone.

X-X

Holding the basket of food, Tayura was having a hard time with the current situation. Grocery shopping for Chizuru's demanding supper was normally just an annoyance, but today it was a step beyond that. He had company today, to be honest he was just the basket carrier today making him feel even more ignored. But, while he really wanted to, he couldn't think of any reason to decapitate and eat the damn boy! Shinji was a nice guy! Sure the boy was a little timid, but he wasn't chauvinistic, reeking of lust, or any other negative. Hell, Shinji was paying for and cooking both of them dinner, hard to be angry at somebody that was making your life easier.

"Are you sure curry is alright for both of you?" Shinji asked as he approached the meat cooler. Picking up a packet of beef and pork, he examined both closely, "I can make more complicated meals if you wanted, and curry is rather simple after all." Setting the more expensive pork down, Shinji handed Tayura the beef. Quickly moving away from the brother, Shinji proceeded to the vegetables and a gaggle of young mothers bickering over who got to the carrots first.

Quick to pounce on her beau, Chizuru hugged the boy from behind and kept right in step behind him. "Shinji-kun is so handy, cooking for me like this. What other uses do your hands have," she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. Giggling as Shinji fidgeted in her arms, "So much more skilled than Tayura, curry is the BEST thing HE can make."

Now that was something he wanted to refute, but the fox-boy really couldn't. Try as he might to please Chizuru's palette, most of his more advanced culinary actions failed to capture any praise. "Well sorry for not having time to improve, but when you have me doing ALL the chores it's hard to find time," he stepped past the duo and started picking up and examining some potatoes. Just watching Chizuru meld against Shinji's back filled him with jealousy. While not really her sister, Tayura did accept he was family and loving your sister wasn't really a good thing. But damn it was hard to let go of those protective feelings, his budding feelings for Asahina helped dampen the blow though.

His face a brilliant red, mostly likely caused from being nestled against Chizuru's impressive bust, Shinji caught sight of the other customers. "Chizuru-san, maybe here isn't the best place for this? It's making the other people uncomfortable," Shinji pointed at a woman and her child, said child was pointing at them. "We shouldn't stand out to much, right?" he turned to Tayura with a pleading face.

Tayura almost started laughing at that pitiful face. Maybe having Chizuru with this boy was really for the best. If his sister was going to be THIS outgoing with her beloved, Tayura didn't want to have that. "Sorry, Ikari-kun, it's a packaged deal. You stay with Chizuru you play by her rules," and he knew that better than anybody. Holding out two potatoes to the boy, who had impeccable eyes for produce so far, "Which is better?"

Shocking her brother, Chizuru actually complied with Shinji's wishes and released her amorous hold. Taking the potatoes from him, she put both of them in the basket. "They don't have eyes, and I'm ready to get some privacy, so let just take both. We don't need anything else do we, Shinji-kun?" she leaned dangerously close to the boy, near centimeters from his face.

Frozen, bewitched, by that impish face, Shinji stalled as he was entrapped by her eyes. "Y-yeah, all I need," what Shinji was referring to was left up to the listeners. Resistance was futile, so Shinji just didn't offer any as Chizuru again closed that scant distance in full view of everybody.

Overhearing the muffled cries of the other patrons saying 'kids will do it anywhere' and 'do they have no shame', Tayura took the carrots out of Shinji's prone hands. With the basket laden with all the ingredients Shinji claimed to have needed he headed to the check out. Thankfully the boy had expected something like this and had given him the money to buy it.

Finding the least populated line, Tayura filled into the queue and set his basket on the ground. "This is just the start isn't it," he moaned despite the strangers that could hear him. Chizuru wasn't backing down on this 'happy family' idea of hers. From time to time he knew his sister got odd inclinations and fixations, but this felt different. Shinji wasn't going to be like the 'friendship bracelet' fiasco, they still had boxes of beads in the closet. No, this boy was here to stay which left Tayura with two options. Option one was to drive Shinji away secretly, or two abandon his feelings for Chizuru.

"Next please," a chipper voice called aloud from behind the register. "Oh Minamoto-kun, you're doing the grocery shopping again? Such a nice brother to do it all the time," the girl's voice wafted over the din of other grocery store sounds.

Scooping up the basket, Tayura plopped it down and rolled out the contents before the cashier. "Why are you working here again Hokari-kun, thought you said it was only temporary last time?" Tayura tried being as civil as possible. Damn woman kept Asahina from getting Class-Rep when she really wanted it! Hikari wasn't a 'bad' person, but anybody that hindered Asahina was the enemy!

Ringing up the ingredients, Hikari did her best to avoid eye contact with the tall lad. "Well my father thinks having a part-time job will help me appreciate money. It's only one day a week thankfully," Hikari started putting the vegetables in plastic bags. "Is it true that your sister is dating Ikari-kun? I heard a rumor that they were…rather amorous in the quad during lunch," she tied up the last of the bags.

Handing over Shinji's money, Tayura felt that surge of anger rising again. "Yeah they are, don't know why though. First day back from visiting our mother and she's all gaga over this new guy. But she's never been one to stay her wants," he fumed as the mentioned made their way over to him. Damn boy had a very happy smile on his face, was kissing Chizuru such a great thing to make the boy THAT happy?

Giving Tayura the change, Hikari gasped a trifle as her hand came into contact with his. "I-I guess some girls just know what they want, and won't take no for an answer. Lot of girls seemed interested in Ikari-kun after they learned he was a pilot," Hikari shrugged and waved at the approaching couple. "Ikari-kun, Minamoto-san nice to see you outside of school for once," her soft smile ended on Shinji.

As if sensing a rival for her wanted-mate, Chizuru clasped Shinji's hand and waved it around wildly. "Hokari-kun, how nice to see you too. We'd love to chat, but Tayura has been whining about being hungry so we better get moving to get the baby some food," she bounced slightly as she pushed her way out of the story with Shinji's hand secured in hers.

With a brief apology to Hokari, Tayura ran to catch up with his flippant sister. It wasn't the first time she used him as an excuse for her whims, not that he liked it though. Trailing behind the couple, he noticed that Shinji had actually laced two of the three bags somehow. So he wasn't going to have to do all the work anymore for his sister, maybe scaring Shinji off wasn't such a good idea.

After the short walk back to the apartment, Tayura and Shinji set about cooking as Chizuru hung around Shinji like a cloud. One more than one occasion the boy politely asked Chizuru to stand back so he wouldn't cut her, or to move more freely. Both looked so damn insipidly happy though that Tayura felt nauseated by it. What sickened Tayura more however, was how agreeable the damn boy was! He just couldn't hate him! Hell he was starting to actually like Shinji!

The deal was set, and his decision made, once the meal was presented to the siblings on the dirty table. It was on Chizuru's list of things for Tayura to do, clean up the house, but with the destruction at the school the day before he hadn't had time. "Well lets see if you can cook as good as you claim to," Tayura blew the steam off the curry and put a spoonful in his mouth.

Words failed to describe how much Tayura loved that single solitary bite. Spicy but not overtly, crisp vegetables when his were always mushy, and a flavor that just bemoaned the styling of a good cook. Yes, Shinji-kun was a very welcome mate for his sister, Shinji could stay. And judging how Chizuru was inhaling her portion, the girl's normal manners thrown to the wind, it was a sign she liked it too.

As Chizuru gushed how great the food was, and how proud she was of her 'husband', Takura licked his spoon. "I stand humbled, Ikari-kun," the edge in Tayura's voice was gone, replaced with acceptance. "How did you get so good at cooking, you said this was simple, but I've never gotten curry to come out this good?" he broke a piece of bread in half and sopped up some of the sauce.

Plate half full, Shinji just picked at his food uncomfortable with the praise. "I cooked a lot at my uncle's place before moving here. And Misato-san doesn't cook at all, so I guess it just came from practice," Shinji pushed his food around with his chopsticks. He did yelp as Chizuru nonchalantly slammed her open palms on the table, her chopsticks making a loud smack against the wood. "C-Chizuru-san?" Shinji leaned away from the moved dining space.

Her plate decimated, Chizuru's eyes were burning with contemplation. Leaning over the table, swaying tantalizingly before her chosen, "Who is Misato?" Half-way on top of the table, her exposed midriff hung over the open pot of curry, Chizuru was very interested in Shinji's little tale. "He doesn't force you to do anything does he? If so why not move in here with me, it can be our love nest," she playfully threw out.

Slowly crawling out from under the table, Shinji tried to put some distance between him and the amorous Chizuru. It didn't work, as Chizuru climbed onto and off the table spilling the pot in the process. No matter, everybody had already eaten, and leftovers weren't kept in the house. With Chizuru now even closer, practically on top of him, "S-she is my guardian from Nerv, you know the p-place I work. S-she didn't w-w-want me living alone so she t-took me in."

"So she's my new mother-in-law!" Chizuru squealed as she let her arms go lax. Falling the few feet gracefully, Chizuru smothered Shinji for a good ten minutes, Takura forgotten. The petting might have went beyond light to medium, or at least some clothing would have been shed, had Shinj's phone not started chiming. "Oh phooey, who has the gall to interrupt a husband and wife's first night of marital bliss," Chizuru grabbed Shinji's phone.

Taking it before Chizuru could do any damage, "It uh…it's an alarm I set. I need to get back to my apartment, or Misato-san will get angry with me." Shinji clamored out from under Chizuru and headed for the door. Stopping to turn back he saw the devastation Chizuru's little table trip made, "Oh Tayura, the table…want me to help you clean that?"

Latching onto Shinji's arm, Chizuru was already putting her shoes on. "That's what he's here for. He can clean it while you go introduce your wife to your guardian," Chizuru gave Tayura a glare that made disagreeing a very bad thing. "Lets go!" she cheered and a moment later the door shut and they were gone.

Surveying the mess, the abused brother just sighed. "So this is how she is with somebody she likes. I actually feel sorry for HIM," Tayura actually laughed a little. He had never seen Chizuru in love before, some of the quasi-girlfriends she had aside, and it was a force of nature. Thankfully the mess was contained to the table and hadn't spilled on the carpet. An easy clean, and Shinji had offered to help before Chizuru drug him off. "Could be worse, maybe he'll help tone her down a little," he mused as he grabbed his cleaning supplies and got to work.

X-X

Picking at the remains of her delivered meal, Misato was trying to think of something witty or snarky to say to Shinji when the boy finally returned home. Surely he was having a hard time accepting this whole 'demon-bodyguard' thing, she sure as hell was. Demons existed, and they could look like very attractive young girls, who wielded swords, and beat Nerv's best agents without breaking a sweat. Joke was on Himari though as Misato found the cat-girl standing by the exit with no way out! All that power, yet Himari was defeated by a card reader.

Sniffing at her barely touched meal, Himari turned her nose up at it and pushed it aside. "This be far below the standard of dining I haft come to expect for my meals," Himari did sip on her tea however. "The young master's provisions doth made me expectant," a noticeable tick wormed its way to Himari's face. "Is such normal for Shinji-sama to be so late," she kept turning to the door whenever the apartment creaked or cracked.

Sliding Himari's tray of sushi to her side of the table, Misato ate what Himari was to good to dine on. "He goes for long walks some times. Usually when he has a lot on his mind. And you," Misato poked Himari's cheek with her utensil, "are a lot to take in and accept." Hell being told he was from a line of demon slayers alone would earn a day long pondering. "Say, if Shinji-kun is supposed to kill demons, shouldn't you be afraid of him?" Misato thought it comical to have Himari be afraid of Shinji outside his Eva.

Getting out of her chair, Himari paced the small dining area. "I shan't fear Shinji-sama. The Ikari lineage protected my clan for generations, and tis my soul wish to serve him as his servant. Though it might be fate that Shinji-sama shall slay me as his first kill," Himari tugged at the edges of her kimono for a moment before the air of depression left her. Her ears and tail popped out as the door finally did open and the sound of Shinji entered could be heard. "Shinji-sama!" Himari cried out happily.

"Himari!" Shinji yelped from the door, followed by what sounded like somebody else talking. After a few moments of clattering, Shinji rounded the corner from the ante-way with a girl latched onto his arm, said girl had an even larger bust than Himari. "I-uh…Misato-san sorry about supper, I ate at um…Chizuru's apartment across the street," Shinji rubbed at the back of his head nervously.

Ok, girl's today were either fed something to cause insane breast growth, or Shinji just had a knack for girls with large knockers. Spitting out her beer as the girl, Chizuru she presumed, gave Shinji' a very friendly squeeze. "Shinji-kun, is there something you've been hiding from me, something important?" Misato couldn't get over it, this new girl was another insanely attractive girl. Her face wasn't as classical toned as Himari's, but Chizuru wasn't far from Himari's beauty.

Disengaging from Chizuru, Shinji stood between Misato and the new girl. "Misato this is Chizuru Minamoto my um…girlfriend, Chizuru meet Misato Katsuragi my guardian and Himari Noihara my um…" Shinji stumbled as he tried to think of something to dub the girl that slept in his bed that night. "S-sorry about not saying anything earlier but I thought it was a dream, still feels like it," Shinji painfully looked at Himari and Chizuru knowing he did something very stupid.

Briskly stepping between Shinji and Chizuru, Himari wasn't going to let herself be unqualified. "I am Shinji-sama's personal bodyguard and servant. As hath been training for this since birth, I shall serve my master in body an in soul," Himari put her hand to her chest and smirked. "A common beast of lust however, might not be capable of comprehending such devotion," Himari's fangs were clearly born.

"You're that bloody cat that bit into my leg while we were trying to having our evening of love yesterday!" Chizuru said hotly as she stomped her foot. "As a servant you shouldn't get between a wife and her husband's passion! Mother-in-law, tell this cat to go outside while we discuss things in a civil manner!" Chizuru wasn't taking things well either.

As the two seeming teenagers circled around each other, Misato just grabbed her beer and tipped back. "Shinji-kun, maybe you could have introduced them to one another in a better way? Or in a place that wont' destroy my apartment." Taking a deep swig, Misato handed Shinji a tissue to dry his allergy induced tears and runny nose. "Is she a normal girl?" Misato hoped not, and hoped it was just demon girls that had uncanny bodies.

Stuffing the tissue in his dripping nostrils, Shinji tittered nervously. "C-Chizuru-san is like Himari, only a fox not a cat," Shinji gave out powerful sneeze. "And well…I just kind of forgot really. Things have been moving so fast that I…" Shinji ducked as Chizuru threw a pillow off the couch at Himari.

"I am NOT a slut! I have never been with a man before like I have been with Shinji-kun!" Chizuru shouted as her own ears popped out, her tail grew, and her hair color changed to blonde. "You saw how much we love each other you spying cat, can you say he loves you as much as me?" Chizuru circled around coyly and latched onto Shinji, pulling him from the chair he was sitting on.

Whow, that girl looked even more sexy as a blonde! Misato finished her beer, and smashed it against her head. "Alright both of you hold it!" Misato shouted and got between the two girls, after she freed Shinji from the girl's grip. "Shinji-kun go take a bath while we girls have a little talk," she winked playfully at the boy hoping he got the message to get the fuck out of dodge.

Once Shinji did vanish from the room, both girls did relax momentarily. Himari however was the first to fire the first shot, "Shinji-sama would do best to not fraternize with a fox, yon lust would only distract him from his duties as training to slay your kind." Himari's tail flickered about wildly, knocking over a lamp and a few magazines from an end table.

"I think YOU'RE the one that has lust on the mind, all I want to do is spoil the man I love," Chizuru's ears laid slick against her head. The black tipped tail of hers knocked off the uneaten food to the ground. "And Shinji-kun isn't a demon slayer, he loves a demon, and you just want him for yourself, I can smell it on you," she sniffed the air mockingly, "smells cheap."

Grabbing one of each girl's breasts, Misato gave a squeeze. It was more to shock and break them from their mindsets, and just to see if they were really real and not some illusion. Damn they were real, and if Shinji did stick with Chizuru, Misato hoped he was a breast man as they would be wasted if he wasn't. "Alright, both of you knock this out. It's late, I'm tired, and I think both of you two…uh girls," she hoped that was the right title for them, "could stand to cool your heads."

As Himari recoiled and covered herself, Chizuru yelped delicately and took a single step out of Misato's way. Something about that cry of the fox made Misato think somewhere in the past somebody else did something similar to her. "How about you go home for now Minamoto-kun and we can talk about this with cool heads tomorrow. Its Sunday so we can have the whole day to…come to terms about just what is going on," Misato ordered the pair.

"But she'll try to steal Shinji-kun/Thy deceitful beast might attempt to attack him in the night," both demonic animals cried out as their respective tails puffed out.

"Himari-kun, this is an order from your superior office, and Minamoto-kun if you claim me to be your 'in-law' you'll listen!" Misato didn't like that, she thought herself more a sister than mother to Shinji. "I'll insure Shinji is undisturbed tonight so both of you can rest easy. Now get going!" Misato pointed at the door. Chizuru, with a bow to Misato, left after sneering angrily at Himari. The cat-girl just walked into the spare bedroom and shut the door.

With the only sound in the apartment that of running water, Misato wondered briefly if Shinji was taking out some pent up aggression tonight. That girl, Chizuru was something else, as was Himari's show that morning. "Boy will be a man soon I bet, guess I better have a talk with him about that," Misato popped out anther beer. Talking to Shinji about sex had not entered Misato's mind as something she would have to do when she took him in. Now who was the better one for him, Misato took a sip of her beer, and thought…why not both?

They were demons, one was a servant and the other so amorous it might not matter after things got started. Maybe it was the beer buzz talking, but Misato honestly thought it the best solution. Himari was going to be stuck to Shinji like glue due to whatever vow she took, and Misato saw the look of somebody devoted in that few moment glance at Chizuru. Both girls were not going to be deterred, so let the boy who risked his life to save humanity get some nice hot demonic loving.

"Not like he's going to have more than those two chasing after him, ha! Next thing I know Ayanami will be knocking on the door asking about him, that would be a laugh," Misato did in fact laugh as she finished her beer. Pressing her ear to the door, Misato spied on if Shinji was playing the man-flute…no the lad was just mumbling about his worries. "They'll take care of it in there own time," Misato mumbled and headed to the couch for some late night television.

X-X

Notes

Yeah it's a slow starter, but I want to build a story to go along with this and that means it's a little bit more effort. This chapter was a bit hard to get going, keeping Chizuru in character and the reaction of another 'pledged' demonic aid in Himari was interesting. Anyway hope ya enjoyed it and can bear with the lead up before things really kick off into funny, oddity, enjoyable territory.

Oh and as I listed in Eva Bravo, I've an acquaintance that is getting into the 'web-reviewer' business that I'm sponsoring to a degree. Mostly its direct to video movies and some OVA/Anime movie so far, but while its still a little crude its good stuff. Hope you can spare a moment to check his stuff out and give him some constructive feedback.

If you can't/don't want to that's fine, just thought I'd try and help him out a bit. You can find it at:

Dtvhell – dot – wordpress – dot- com

Later!

Mercaba

p.s. thanks to a note from 'Capito Celcior' I re-read the initial chapters of Himari and realized I did make a pretty big mistake. I've updated the text but for those of you who read it early, sorry about that. In Kanokon the demons live for hundreds of years, in Himari they don't…I got confused and messed up. Sorry.

Oh and I'll be at ACEN again this year so hope to see you there.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Well last week was a bust for writing as my nephew wanted to visit and stayed over. Adding to things is work messing with my head, its been hard to concentrate. But I'll get over it, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 3

First thing Shinji noticed as his soon to be hectic Sunday started was an enormous heat. With Misato's love of air conditioning the apartment was never above seventy five degrees which was what sparked his quick assent to consciousness. After his initial shock wore off, a second larger shock sent him to near hyperventilation. A body was pressed against his back, actually spooning his body as the mystery woman slept. How did Shinji know it was a woman…well simply because some very nice cushioning.

The boy's first thought was Chizuru due to the size of the cushioning and the long and toned legs wrapped around his. That lead Shinji to remember the fact that Himari actually was quite stacked too, his face went considerably redder as one of the legs rubbed up and down his. "Uh, it-it's morning, maybe we should…g-get up?" he whispered hoarsely to his sleeping companion. As awkward as it was though, Shinji found he rather enjoyed the warmth. "M-Misato-san said that nobody was supposed to…" Shinji's jaw opened as he remembered something very important. Misato had slept in his room to insure neither of the demonic women could cheat the other.

The still dreaming Katsuragi however wasn't one to abide her own rules, "Hm…Kaji you smell so good." Whatever dream Misato was having took a turn for the randy as she bite softly into Shinji's ear. "Taste good too," she cooed as she snaked her free arm south of the border.

As Misato's long fingers crested the boxer line, Shinji screamed like a little girl in shock. Not his crowning moment of awesome, but the lad wasn't really expecting his guardian to do that. Calling him a strange name and grabbing for something nobody save him and the doctor at Nerv touched, Misato was breaking some sort of mental law. "Misato-san wake up!" he demanded after his shrill yell died from his voice.

Her hand snapping back out from the elastic prison, Misato's eyes shot wide open. "Pork chop sandwiches!" she rambled out as the peaceful escape of sleep was stolen from her. Laying prone for a moment Misato slowly and cautiously asked, "Shinji-kun...why are you in my futon, and why are my legs entwined with yours? Typically a guy has to buy me a legion of drinks before I even kiss him." Misato was a woman of the modern age.

Throwing the door open to Shinji's room, Himari was clad in her sleeping garments and had her sword drawn. "Foul beast of lust what haft thy done to my master," Himari shouted expecting somebody else. "Katsuragi? Thy lying tart! Unhand Shinji-sama this moment lest you wish a thrashing," the cat-girl hotly contested.

All but throwing Shinji out of her arms and unto the unforgiving floor, Misato panicked at the new addition to the room. "I-uh, Himari I just forgot where I was is all. Right, Shinji, tell her this doesn't happen often," the flubbing woman just added fuel to the fire with her wrong word choice. Waving her arms back and forth, "I mean, uh…never. This never happens. I cling to things in my sleep and I haven't had a man in my bed for a very long time," Misato wasn't helping herself in any regard.

His head swimming with images of double and triple count, Shinji found the sudden cold very unwelcome. "What happened to my shirt?" he dumbly asked as he found himself clad only in shorts and boxers. Being helped to his feet by the firm yet gentle hands of his bodyguard, Shinji found that heat was quickly back, "S-she's right. Aside last night we've never…it was an accident?" Dear god he hoped it was an accident, or he might never be able to look Misato in the eyes again. But who was this Kaji person?

Skillfully removing Shinji's shirt from the futon with her sword, Himari earned a very profound 'eep' form Misato as she pointed the blade at the woman. "I doth believe this be your garment, Shinji-sama," Himari kept her unarmed hand on Shinji's shoulder. Her power blue attire opened far more than a dainty woman would allow. Letting the shirt fall off her blade at Shinji's feet, Himari kept her firm gaze on Misato a moment longer then nodded. "I shall trust you had no forward intent, Katsuragi, but know that I shall be keeping watch over your actions," Himari warned as she herded Shinji out of the room.

Tossing his shirt on with reckless abandon, the lad found it a little embarrassing to be topless before Himari. He wasn't muscular, quite slim in fact, and his self esteem or lack there of had him picturing Himari laughing mentally at him. Freeing himself from her warm embrace, "D-did you sleep well Himari-san?" A tried and true male tactic, change topics away from the 'other woman in your bed', was firmly in play.

Fixing her clothing to cover up her exposed flesh, Himari shrugged lightly. "Had I been allowed to doze at your side it would have been far more enjoyable," she teased. Sliding up to his side, Himari fixed Shinji's ruffled shirt. "The young master has a very attractive form," she added with a smile. "But as it doth hurt me to say, Shinji-sama should acquire the days other element. Minamoto Chizuru shall answer too much for her actions," Himari's scowl was down right frightening.

The warm fuzzies in Shinji's mind and stomach died as that little fact exploded on the wall like a bird that lost its way. Himari and Chizuru had met just last night and they didn't take well to one another. "I-I'll go get her…should I bring her brother too?" maybe having another male over help keep things under control. "And I'm sorry I didn't…I didn't think it…I thought it was a dream in the music room," Shinji felt compelled to apologize. Himari seemed to have nothing but his best interests in mind, and before he even knew her, but he was suddenly involved with Chizuru.

Leading him to the door, her arm wrapped around his, Himari only sighed lightly. "For now I believe the younger could remain absent. As for thine actions, doth not apologize. Having watched you, Shinji-sama, for some time I know of power of your loneliness. Perhaps, even, it could be seen as an olive branch to the elder pure demons," Himari didn't sound happy or even accepting of what she said. Opening the door for Shinji, Himari bowed, "I shall speak with Katsuragi as you gather up the beast of lust."

Moving quickly out of the apartment, Shinji's heart nearly burst. Himari was just so…cute didn't fit right adorable was more accurate. The classic clothing, her actions all reserved and dignified, images of the classic nadesico entered his head and took up roost. But if Himari could take down Section-2 agents, and Shinji had seen what Chizuru could do, it meant that despite the beauty behind the women, they were deadly and powerful. How could he ever be expected to fight and slay such things…he would die if he tried.

The jaunt to Chizuru's was uneventful, several early morning drivers slowing up the progress. Shinji just let his mind wander, trying to recapture hazy childhood memories. A girl with black hair, young, his age…a kiss by a lake. Was that Himari? Was it even a real memory or just something he saw from a movie? Ascending the stairs, the lad let his depression over lost memories vanish in the early morning mists. It was time to focus on Chizuru and Himari now. Still uneasy calling himself Chizuru's boyfriend, Shinji didn't know how the girl really took to learning of Himari.

Pressing the button next to her door, Shinji could feel his nerves fraying. Was she going to be mad, think he was cheating on her already? He had spent the whole day with her and didn't mention Himari once. School had been odd yesterday, and well…Chizuru had an effect on his mind. All he wanted was to make the girl happy, see that woman smile, and know that he caused it. It wasn't love, not yet anyway, but a powerful attraction and growing sense of affection. Two weeks ago he had never thought of a girlfriend, now he had one and another girl pledging to be his servant. Talk about a change in reality.

Opening the door, Tayura leaned against the frame heavily. Eyes adorned with heavy black circles, he yawned mightily. "Oh thank god you're here. Take her…take her now so I can get some sleep," the tired man managed to get out as he slid down the frame. In a quasi dream speech, "She's been up all night panicking and planning to go to your place. So loud that I couldn't sleep…take her and leave me in peac-GUH"

"Don't say stuff like that to him!" Chizuru exclaimed at her now unconscious brother. The book she chucked at the back of his head being one of his study aids, worked very well in helping Tayura into the land of unconsciousness. Dragging her brother back into the apartment, Chizuru stuck her tongue out mischiviously and lightly rapt her head with her knuckle. "Stupid boy doesn't know when to shut up. Give me a moment to…tidy up Shinji-kun?" Chizuru asked as she hoisted Tayura up.

Blinking rapidly, Shinji wasn't sure what the hell he just saw, but it wasn't necessary to understand. "Uh-yeah sure. Take your time, Chizuru-san," Shinji took a hesitant step away from the door. Watching Chizuru shoulder Tayura and shut the door added more proof to the fact that demonic women weren't made of glass in any respect.

Listening through the door, Shinji heard crashes, yelps, a few curses, and something close to water splashing. Whatever was going on inside that apartment, he was very certain he could life the rest of his life without knowing it. After a fairly audible cry, "Chizuru-san, are you alright in there?" His hand already opening the door, he found Chizuru on the ground amid a pile of magazines…dating magazines.

Pulling a magazine off her face, Chizuru actually blushed. "Shinji-kun I didn't want you to see these," she gathered up her reading material and shoved them under the couch," she confessed. Her typical flirty vibe dwindled, "I wanted to make sure I was doing things right. Haven't had a boyfriend before you know, I'm a delicate flower." Her eyelashes fluttered as she finally garnered some eye contact. Her pink nighty however did much to counter the cute vibe she was trying to portray with lingering sex appeal.

For a moment Shinji didn't know what to do or even what to think. This woman, idolized by every male he knew, was just as lost when it came to dating as he was. For the first time, the idea that life was being cruel to him vanished. It was going to be odd, scary, painful, and many other negatives, but Shinji found himself not caring. Overcome by the sheer sense of gratitude, Shinji found himself reaching out and drawing Chizuru into a hug. She was ridged at first, but after a few moments of shock wore off, she returned it.

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend either, Chizuru. So don't worry about it so much. We can…can learn together how to go about this," he confessed. The heat was back again, maybe it was just how women were, or maybe the women in his life were just warm blooded. Releasing Chizuru, Shinji found the most endearing look of bashfulness on the typically outgoing woman, "S-sorry if that was to FAAAH!"

Pouncing on the boy, Chizuru knocked him to the ground as she recovered. "Shinji-kun is such the ladies man, I'd eat you right up right now if we didn't have to…" her boisterous voice faded as did her statement. After a very sensuous kiss, Chizuru wiped the saliva off her lips, "That servant of yours needs to learn her place is under the wife and not the husband. But you know what they say about her clan." Rolling off Shinji, Chizuru helped the fallen boy to his feet.

He would never get tired of that, it wasn't the physical pleasure, though that was damn nice, but the sense of acceptance a kiss presented. She accepted him, good and bad, and that was more than he could hope fore. "W-what about Himari-san? I-I'm new to all this demon slayer stuff. A-and aren't you afraid of me? Himari said that I'm from a line of hunters or something…" he asked while Chizuru dragged him through the apartment.

Pulling Shinji into her room, Chizuru pushed him towards the bed then shut the door. "Why that they share the same mating practices as normal cats. Feral, violent, and overly driven by lust when they're in heat. But then again humans are in heat all year round too. Be careful or she'll tear you apart," Chizuru casually pulled her top off and tossed it into a mesh cloth hamper. "If you don't keep her out of your room she's libel to attack you in your sleep…and cats have nasty claws," she racked the air with her fingers. "As for your family line, I don't put any stock in old histories. You already hunted my heart and claimed it as your victory," said devoid of any hint of aversive or falsehood.

Had he not been so shell shocked at how easily Chizuru disrobed before him, Shinji might have protested the comments about Himari. But as it was, Shinji was just mollified at the site before him. "E-excuse me, wha?" he stammered as he turned away from his nubile girlfriend. "Why did you b-bring me in here if you were going to get changed?" he asked hearing drawers open and close. Chizuru might not know about dating, but she knew how to get his blood boiling.

"There, now mother-in-law I think will appreciate this," Chizuru modeled her clothing chose before a mirror. "Stylish and yet not constricting. I'm going to show that country girl that you don't need a bodyguard. I'll tend to my husband's every need," she grabbed Shinji's arm and gingerly pulled on him. "You love it," she cooed as Shinji openly stared at her fancy white layered top and blue jean shorts.

He might not know fashion, but Shinji knew what he liked. And he loved Chizuru's clothing selection. "L-lets go. Best not to keep them waiting. Going to be a long day I bet," he had no idea how correct he was. Falling into idle chatter, Shinji found himself enjoying Chizuru's company more and more. Open, energetic, yet hinting at times to being protective and worried, the girl wasn't simple by any stretch. She was complex and full of mystery. But in the back of his mind, Chizuru's comment about Himari was troublesome. Could Himari really act like that? Their first night together had been a real eye opener. He had seen a great deal of her flesh, and she even hinted at wanting a more physical relationship…maybe he best keep her to the guest room for awhile.

A very pensive and pacing Himari greeted them at the entrance of Shinji's apartment complex, and an apologetic yet sober Misato was found upstairs. They were going to have a little competition between the girls. See who was better than whom a number of things and Misato and Shinji were to be the judges. First up was cooking breakfast.

The fire alarm was set of numerous times.

X-X

His finger gripped the trigger but he squeezed it not pulled it rapidly to let two rounds fly into the demons head. It went down in a pile of blood and a soul chilling scream, but several more were already coming up behind it. Reloading quickly, hiding behind a metal barrel, the enigmatic agent-G signaled to his partner. "Two on the left coming quick, don't mess it up this time. I don't think I can take anymore!" he warned as he popped pack up.

"Man I'm not good at this, I've told you before," said partner let fly his barrage of lead at the approaching horde of demonic taint. Two of six shots went wild, the others found a home in the skull of a demonic beast with rabbit ears. Laughing weakly, "I'm not much better off than you are so don't be giving me any lip."

"Foolish humans! Nothing can stand between Flowers Petal and the destruction of the human race!" bellowed a large blue dragon as it erupted out from underneath the intrepid pair. "Now die!" he followed its command with a hot stream of concentrated flame.

Both agents were seared to a burnt scorch mark on the ground. The continue sign appeared on the screen and started counting down to zero. For our heroes however, they were out of tokens.

Tossing the plastic gun back in the holster, Touji shrugged. "I told you Ken, these aren't my type of game. And how the fuck was I to know a damn dragon was going to attack?" Touji took his defeat in stride. With the line behind them growing, the pair would have to try beating 'House of the Were-fox' another time. Another fun Sunday of wasting time with Kensuke when he should do anything else, but Touji enjoyed it regardless. "So what do you want to do now? I'm tired of the arcade," he was already opening the door to the outside.

Shielding his eyes from the drastic shift from dark arcade to blinding sun, Kensuke winced. "Food? It's about lunch time anyway," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at random garbage on the ground. With a hint of jealousy, "I'd say we could check on Ikari and see what he's up to, but we can both pretty much guess what he's doing today."

Ah yes, the missing member of the trio, Touji didn't want to bring Shinji up at the moment. Damn lucky kid got a girlfriend before he did, but Touji wasn't going to hold Shinji at fault for to long. What really hurt was the fact that Shinji got asked out before Chizuru even knew he was a pilot, so Touji couldn't lie to himself and think that was the only reason. Guess Shinji just had something that Kensuke and he lacked.

"Yeah, if I were him I'd be doing her right now too," Touji was only half serious. Spying a few lovely ladies from, judging by the upscale clothing, a prep school, he smoothed his hair back. "Guess it was only a matter of time till he got a girl. Just glad it wasn't some gold digger or fame monger," he waved casually at a green eyed girl that met his glance, she looked away.

Patting Touji on the back, Kensuke's snide tone added insult to injury, "Swing and a miss slugger. You might have done better if you targeted her friend. She was more our league." Kensuke spun around to keep his eyes on the trio of girls as they passed by and let out a low whistle. "Seriously though, think Shin-man and Minamoto are…" Kensuke made a circle with his left hands thumb and forefinger and stuck his right hands index in the mock hole.

While the jock's mind was technically thinking about ladies and how to woo them, he wasn't totally ignorant to the world around him. "Nah, knowing Shinji, he'll want to get to know her and shit first. He don't seem to be the type for a quick fling or nothing," Touji actually felt good about that thought. Shinji just didn't seem to be like Kensuke or himself in regards to women. They teased him about girls a little, but Shinji never bit. Hell the girls in the class had all but flaunted themselves before the great pilot and the boy declined. Though Touji did add the caveat of, "Though with how Minamoto was all over him, I'd think it's only a matter of time."

Pulling out his wallet, Kensuke grimaced as he checked his current funds. "Damn, spent more than expected. Anyway, I guess you're right about Shin-man. But I'm going to want details for when the event does happen. I mean he is the closest one of us to the promised land," he gushed. Fixing his glasses, Kensuke pointed at a ramen stall, "You up for a bowl?"

Spotting only one chair at the outdoor stall occupied, and by a cute behind he had noticed, Touji flashed the thumbs up. "You to damn fixated on that shit. I bet your laptop is full of porn," Touji joked knowing full well that it was. Kensuke was his primary source of internet goodness. But being the 'leader' of the stooges, Touji felt the responsibility to needle and tease his subordinates. Popping up on the chair one down from the female, Touji examined the options. "As for Shin-man and his lucky lady, I give it a week before its go time. Girl will wear him down faster than a fat kid on a piece of cake," he hoped the girl heard and enjoyed his little joke.

She didn't, Asahina was very forthcoming with that fact, "SUZUHARA! Don't ridicule people with weight problems!" The girl's forehead had a light sheen of sweat due to the summer like heat and humidity, but her expression was one of venom and menace.

"Akane?" both boys pulled away from the girl that ran against their only close female friend.

Pointing an accusing finger at the opponent for class representative, Touji was as suave as ever, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" The girl just had the way of showing up wherever he went, like a needle on the floor to jab his foot. "And why can't I make fun of fatties?" always the supportive and gentle man.

Grinding her teeth, Akane, snapped her chopsticks in her hand. Her face was red, from anger or embarrassment was unknown, "I am not stalking you Suzuhara! And what if it's not there fault if they're overweight! You adding to there self esteem issues isn't something that should be accepted!" The girl's body trembled with energy as she leaned heavily over the shrinking jock.

Girl was cute, Touji did notice that, but she was Hikari's enemy so she was instantly hated. "Whow now, back off a little. Didn't think of it like that," he honestly hadn't. But in his mind, those people that let themselves gain weight got what they deserved in being ridiculed. "We just want some food is all, we won't bother you, if you don't bother us. Alright?" he tried his best diplomatic voice. Touji made a mental note to punch Kensuke later for the snickering he was hearing.

Leaning back over her half eaten bowl, Akane grabbed another pair of chopsticks and tried to play off her earlier excitement. "Hmph, with friends like you its no wonder Ikari-kun is being led astray by that hussy. You should be trying to keep him away from trouble like that," her self satisfaction was mighty as she twirled her ramen.

"Why do you care who Shinji dates anyway, Asahina? You jealous or something," Touji grumbled as he pointed at the bowl he wanted. The man behind the counter took his money and with a nod of his hat started cooking. Akane just had every inkling of a busybody that stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Touji wanted, no needed, to know why she had such a dislike for Shinji and Chizuru being together.

This time the girl's utensils fell to the ground rather than being broken. Her eyes widened into saucers as her complexion paled. "I-I-I don't like Ikari-kun I li…I don't like anybody! she stopped and clenched her fist. "I have my reasons!" was her best retort and recovery. "Minamoto-san is," she started to say.

Kensuke cut her off however as he pointed at a very unexpected sight. "Minamoto is running behind some girl in a kimono. She doesn't look to good," Kensuke's eyes were fixated on two bouncing globs of flesh. "Anybody know the other girl?" not that Kensuke cared to much with so much sinful motion before his eyes.

Touji had a hard time accepting the sight of the two girls running. Whoever the kimono clad woman was, she was far better at running that Shinji's girlfriend. Black haired girl didn't even look winded as Chizuru was dripping with sweat and staggering as she ran. "Well guess Shinji isn't with her, want to call him" he asked as the two girls ran out of their line of sight.

"No, no I don't. I don't even want to know what that was about," Kensuke turned back around to continue waiting for his food.

Spinning around as well, Touji had to agree Kensuke had a point. "We'll ask him tomorrow about it. Never thought I'd see that girl chasing after another woman. Who wears Kimono's in today's day and age anyway?" he snickered at the silliness. Old time ways were silly and dumb, Touji was beyond such things.

Eating their bowls after they arrived, just after Asahina finished hers and left, the friends chatted and joked. It was really best to leave the crazy to Shinji, while they continued to enjoy the normal. Normal was highly underrated, Touji was all about it. Get a nice normal girl, brown hair and freckles, nice relationship, and just go with the flow. Yeah, that sounded great.

X-X

Cracking open another beer, Misato didn't know who to root for, but she knew she was having one hell of a good time watching. Shinji however, she couldn't help but notice, wasn't taking the constant battles nearly as well as she was. Boy was too soft, but that was rare in a man and in a sense very endearing. "Don't worry, Shin-chan, they're not hurting each other. And they need to get this out of their systems," Misato wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and gave him a shake.

From their vantage point on the couch, Shinji gave Misato a very 'not buying it' look and turned back to the coffee table. "Couldn't they, I don't know, break their wrists or something? Arm wrestling does that right?" his apprehension couldn't have been more obvious if his emotions were color coded on his skin. "And they just won't stop…this isn't…I don't know why they keep doing this," he sighed exasperated.

Squeezing Shinji's shoulder, Misato knocked back more of her drink. He had to know, he just didn't want to accept it she thought. "Consider this laying the pecking order, Shinji. Women like to know where they stand in relation to other women. Add in feelings and you got one nasty cocktail," Misato emphasized the last word to Shinji's embarrassment and her mirth. Those two girls, if she could call them that, were something else though and Misato acknowledged it.

Cooking went to Himari, only because classic cuisine beat charcoal. Chizuru proved she could sing better than Himari but only slightly. The race around town went to Himari as Misato had to drive Chizuru back. Social knowledge was knocked out of the park by the queen of the school while Himari was left scatter brained and utterly defeated. Now it was a test of strength, and Misato was stunned to see Himari was red faced and huffing while Chizuru was smiling confidently.

"Guess she does have a few years on Himari, just I bet she can't focus it as well," Misato reasoned as Chizuru slammed Himari's hand against the table. Pen-Pen warked in shock and waddled over to his fridge, Misato snorted at that sight. "Well what is next? Supper I hope as its getting late in the afternoon," Misato patted her stomach as the girls pulled out form under the table. Oh that look on the official girlfriends face was something Misato felt a resonance with.

Despite Misato's initial appraisal of Chizuru, that of being a floozy that would only hurt Shinji in the end, she was coming around to a new belief. The girl was fun! Not easy, but just plain fun to have around! Chizuru teased Shinji more than she did, but since they were dating Misato had no problem with it. When Misato saw an older boy hitting on the fox-demon when they went to collect her, she was sure the girl was going to respond to the taller more muscular boy. Color her shocked when the bombshell proudly proclaimed herself Shinji's woman and shooed the boy off. So quite against Misato's earlier thoughts, Chizuru was loyal and her feelings seemed genuine. Himari was never questioned however by Misato, anybody willing to take three clips to the face was proof enough.

Bowing deeply to Shinji, Himari's face was pale and her fists shook. "Shinji-sama, I have shamed thy in my lack of brute strength. Allow me to challenge her openly! I know I can defeat the ero-beast in a battle of skill and not muscle!" Himari's head pressed against the ground hiding her shame.

Leaping onto the couch, making the first occupants bounce, Chizuru snuggled up close to Shinji rubbing her cheek against his. "Sore loser is a sore loser, kitty," she stuck her tongue out at the defeated samurai. "How about a kiss for the victor, Shinji-kun!" Chizuru puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

It took all of Misato's willpower not to bump Shinji into Chizuru's amorous embrace. "You did pat Himari's head after the race, Shinji," the tipsy captain goaded. Seeing Shinji leap and look back at her, that embarrassed but quasi-serious look on his face was priceless. Yeah, this was going to be fun, and she didn't have to worry about it being a fake! The sheer effort both girls were exerting was pretty telling. "As for a fight," she turned to the now quivering with rage Noihara, "I think we can all just agree to award you the point for that one. You have trained where I don't think she has." Misato poked her thumb at Chizuru.

"Yeah I ah!" Shinji tried to agree but Chizuru opted to take her prize herself. The boy's hands flailed about before settling on her shoulders, as Chizuru leaned further into it. Falling back against Misato as the girl pushed more, Shinji visibly stopped resisting and started reciprocated.

Getting to her knees, Himari thumped the butt of her katana's sheath on the ground loudly. "How can I let her get away with such? I demand another contest! This time the victor gets the honor of bedding with Shinji-sama!" Himari's bold declaration filled the room. The connotation might not have been what she meant, but after a few moments, three sets of eyes on her, Himari realized just how it sounded. Her face turned crimson, but the firm resolve didn't waver.

What would be a good challenge for two hormonally active teenage girls that wanted to shag her little man? "I'd suggest who could kiss better, but I don't think I'd be a welcome judge for that," she teased all three to equal panic. A little fun was all well and good, but Misato wasn't going to let it go to far. She might be irresponsible, but come bed time Shinji was going to sleep alone regardless of the winner. Her voice slurring a little as she spoke, "How about a game of poker? You two versus me since Shinji needs to keep you from cheating."

"I like your first idea better, Misato," Chizuru was never one to butter up to the in-law. Calling Misato 'mother-in-law' hadn't worked well, but the girl was a quick adapter. "Shall we show them how close we can get with just kissing, Shin-chan?" she toyed with her favorite plaything. Grabbing Shinji's cheeks before anybody could protest, Chizuru kissed Shinji on the lips and in a flash of light was gone.

Rubbing her eyes, Misato reached over Shinji and picked up the girl's top. "Ok, what the fuck just happened? I know I've had a few but not that many," she burped as she tossed the top back down. Pointing at Shinji's head, "You have black fox ears and whiskers…and that better be a tail touching me or I'm going to be very firm with you young man." Misato grabbed at the fluffy thing thumping against her exposed thigh.

Patting at his own face, Shinji stood up and examined himself thoroughly. A mixture of exultation and whimsy filled his whole being, "I forgot we could do this. She…she um…she merged with me, Misato-san." Shinji stated it as if it were a simple math equation. "Just hope she doesn't burn the apartment like she did the school," he tugged on one of his whiskers nervously.

"Heathen beast! How dare thee violate my master with thy filthy continence!" Himari grabbed Shinji. Throttling the boy back and forth, a rare showing of exasperation, Himari was as skilled at battling teasing as Shinji was. "Leave his form at once less he become corrupt with your form!" Himari tossed Shinji to the couch. "Let us play this…poke-her, that Katsuragi suggested!" she grumbled.

Popping out of Shinji's chest semi-corporal, Chizuru appeared content to be seen topless by man and woman alike. "You're just jealous that cat-demons can't posses the living like I can," she wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and drew in close. "A sign of his love and acceptance of me. But since you CAN'T do it, I guess we can play," she finished phasing back into normal reality taking Shinji's ears and tail with her.

Finding Shinji slack jawed and babbling at seeing a woman's holies of holies for the first time, Misato had her limit breached. Grabbing the young man, Misato lead him out of the room and out of the apartment. He obviously wasn't ready to cross that line with either girl, and Misato was going to beat that knowledge into both super powerful demons even if it killed her. "Shinji-kun, SHINJI!" she had to scream to knock him out of his paralysis, "Go get us some take out or something. I'll take care of things here." 

Shinji's head tilted for a moment of continued mysticism, before shaking his head and thoughts clean. "S-sorry about that, Misato-san. Just wasn't ready for that," he confessed before he darted off amid a flurry of Himari and Chizuru's bickering getting louder.

Slapping and rubbing her palms together, Misato had to douse the flames of lust or one of those girls was going to go just a little too far. "Alright girls, time for a game and a little chat!" she slammed the door behind her. They were nice girls, she liked both of them, but Shinji was miles ahead of them in her book. "And Chizuru please have something on while we play, I do not want Shinji to have a show like that in my presence again!" a phrase Misato would have said better had she been thinking. Alas she wasn't.

X-X

Shinji liked walking around the shopping arcade in the late afternoon. The fading sun covered everything in such a lovely red hue that he found it beautiful. It didn't hurt that most of the kids his age were gone and it was full of busy adults going about their last minute errands. He recognized a few of the women outside of the grocery store he frequented. It was a small shop with the best deals so the patrons got to know one another quite well. They were older women, but nice women that he could actually talk to.

"Not like what's going on at the apartment," Shinji groaned and ran his hand up and through his hair. Coming up behind the marginally pudgy pair of gossiping women, Shinji wondered what he was going to cook for the trio of women waiting for him. Life was indeed throwing him yet another curveball, only this time he was going to try and enjoy it. "Any good deals today?" he called out to Takeo and Hideyoshi.

What to make of his new 'troubles' in life, Shinji was still trying to put weight to. He had a girlfriend now, and a very attractive and outgoing one at that. Upon seeing Chizuru for the first time, Shinji's self-confidence clearly chimed in saying 'out of your league'. His self-confidence wasn't a nice thing, but it wasn't needlessly cruel, it was just a realist. Girls like Chizuru typically didn't go for the shy and quiet type. And despite the abruptness of their pairing, Shinji felt that Chizuru was being honest with him with her feelings. And he in turn was responding and felt that her nature, so opposite of his own, was a welcome thing.

Hideyoshi, a traditional wife in her early forties, was garbed in a plain green kimono and held her green plastic basket in her tight grip. Spinning around, her wooden sandals clopping, she fanned herself with her free left hand. "Oh, Ikari-kun, good evening. Unfortunately not today, that old miser Gato isn't running any sales today," her plump face housed a welcome and soothing smile for a moment before her jowls relaxed.

It was the garments that got Shinji's mind moved onto his other new addition, and his more pressing concern, Himari. Try as the young man might, he couldn't find a way to quantify the classical beauty. What was her real objective, honor, pride, or was it more personal? She said she wanted to protect him regardless of the ancestral pledge, but why? He hadn't had much time alone with the girl over the past few days, and Chizuru's playful and open acceptance of causal contact left his mind mush. With Chizuru it was a matter of them being a couple, but what did Himari think of him…why did he matter to her?

Walking into the small grocery store, only a grand total of five aisles and a meat/vegetable counter, Shinji wasn't shocked with the older women followed behind him. "That is unfortunate Hideyoshi-san. But I guess I can make something simple for supper instead," he knew to behave and agree with the women by now. This act played out many times over the short time he lived in the city. The women would follow him, gossip, and each would try and get him to agree to meet their daughters, both were well out of his age bracket. "How are you Takeo-san?" he asked the other mother of two.

In a white button-up collared shirt, Takeo just rolled her eyes as if the world had it out to get her, which she often claimed it was. "The twins got into a fight at that school of theirs, going to get expelled from it if they don't stop. Private schools are expensive, Ikari-kun, and they think I'm made of money. Damn ex isn't paying more than half the tuition," the working single mother expounded. "I think if one of them got a good boyfriend it'd help give them something to focus on. Give them something to use that excess energy on," she was non-too subtle.

Laughing nervously, Shinji didn't know how to tell Takeo that he had a girlfriend now for one, and two her twin daughters were in high school and three years older than him. Wandering the small crowded aisles, he picked up the ingredients for sashimi and headed to the counter. He could hear Takeo and Hideyoshi arguing again. Today's argument was whether it was tolerable to have an ex-husband pay the bills for a working woman. "Gato-san, Gato-san I'm ready to check out," he called out to the elderly man behind the counter.

"She's there again," the aged yet firm voice of the bald and wrinkled man said distinctly. His white shirt protected by a dark green smock with his family name embossed in the corner, Gato towered over Shinji in height and mass. Sticking his meaty finger up to his window, "Girl has a uniform like the one you have. You know her, Ikari-kun?"

While he'd never say it to the shop keeper's face, Shinji was intensely intimidated by the older man. Strong, foreboding, and large, Shinji saw a lot of his father in Gato…all the scary parts. So of course he wasn't going to disobey the man's comment. Leaning over the counter to get a look at the girl in question, Shinji already had 'no' on his lips, but when he saw the girl was unable to say it. "Ayanami-san? Is she here often?" he boggled as he too pointed at the familiar mop of blue hair.

"Is that odd girl staring at the spare-rip shack again?" Takeo peeked her head out the door at the center of attention. "Is she an acquaintance of yours Ikari-kun? Boy of your standing shouldn't be fraternizing with girls that poor, they'll just try to get ahold of your money," she said snidely. Leaning against the doorframe, eyes looking off into the distance, "That's what they do. Get a rich one and just try to sponge off of them until they bleed it dry or a better sucker comes along."

Ayanami was poor, Shinji wondered at that. Paying for his food, taking up the three bags of food, he bowed to the shopkeeper. "I know her, she…works with me," he never told the trio of his status as a pilot. After the explosion of attention it got him at school, Shinji felt it best to let as few people as possible learn of it. "And she is in my class, Takeo-san, but I didn't know she was poor," he hardly knew Rei at all. Bowing respectfully to his elders added, "See you next time."

The two mothers waved and said their mixed goodbyes as he left the shop, its doors bell chiming as he walked out. What did he really know about Ayanami? Aside from the fact that she was a pilot, was in his class, and now seemingly bandage free, nothing. Walking over to her, he found her staring at a man selling packets of spare-ribs in plastic packages. If he was making the very reasonable wages he was, why was Rei just gazing at the food she so evidently wanted.

"Hey are you that girl's boyfriend?" the seller called out to Shinji as he approached Rei. "Yeah I can see it on your face kid, not passing judgment. So why don't you buy her a package for a change? She's creeping out my other customers by just looking at them for hours," he held out a helping of ribs to Shinji. The man was desperate, his white paper hat and smock were covered in sauce, as he looked at the others passing by giving Rei a wide berth.

He did want to get to know his fellow pilot, Ritsuko had hinted at Unit-00's activation test was less than a month out, so Shinji took the package from the man and handed over the pittance for it. If Rei knew he was there, she paid him no mind, she just kept watching the numerous plastic containers of meat. "A-Ayanami, d-did you want some? I-I'm going to be cooking supper so I don't want…want this one," he held the package out to the girl.

Startled from some unknown internal monologue, Ayanami took a step back from Shinji's very broken statement. Taking the thin container from Shinji's trembling hands, she just held it and looked down at it. "I can have this?" she sounded unsure of herself, of anything. Popping the top, it sounded of cheap plastic nearly breaking, she held it up to her nose and sniffed hard. "Is it alright?" her stoic nature conflicted with the trickle of drool inching down the corner of her mouth.

Scratching at his cheek, Shinji was unsettled by the drastic shift in Rei's actions. The girl was so quiet and placid while at school, but the reaction to the simple offering of food was worrisome. Maybe she was poor, somebody stealing her money, or maybe her family was dependent on her for food. He'd have to ask Misato about Rei sometime when Chizuru and Himari weren't around, best not add fuel to that fire. "I don't see why not, unless you're allergic to it," oh boy he'd hate if she were and he ruined her day.

Shaking her head, Rei picked up the two haunches of meat by the bone and let the plastic fall, she crunched it under foot. "I do not," she said simply. Opening her mouth wide she took a mighty bite out of if, tearing more than half the meat off. For several moments she chewed in silence, body rod stiff, just chewing. Swallowing audibly, Rei just stood with eyes closed, her face that insane neutral that defied standard human emotion.

"Ay-Ayanami-san, are you alright," Shinji leaned in as fear she was choking rose. He had never seen anybody take such dramatic action for something so simple. Maybe she was allergic and he was going to have to try and get it out of her. The Heimlich, no, fingers down her throat? Maybe. How such a simple issue of avoiding his girl did troubles to get food turn into this? He wanted time to think about what Himari meant to him and why she challenged Chizuru so vehemently. Part of his Chizuru stoked male ego wanted to think that maybe she liked him…but he was still in shock over one demon liking him, to have two would cause a short in the brain pan. Back to the matter at hand however, Shinji put one nervous hand on Rei's shoulder, "Ayanami?"

In seconds the remainder of the first rib was in Rei's mouth, as she set upon the food with unbridled passion. While the girl looked as bored as ever, her hands held the haunch tightly and never got an inch away from her mouth. After the meat was gone, she licked the bone clean of juices. The second piece was gone in less time than the first. Rei then beset the shop. Opening and eating package after package, a small mountain of packages at her feet. She didn't speak, didn't thank Shinji, she was in her own meat world where she had to eat herself free.

As the number of animal bits reached the twenties, Shinji saw the greedy eyes of the shop keeper on him, with his hand out. Pulling out his wallet, Shinji started doing mental math to calculate his bill…then his face went pure white. "I…uh…" he barely had enough and Rei had another package in her hand. Reaching into his pockets, the hope that some money fell out, Shinji found to his shame that no…no he didn't. Handing out the all of his cash, Shinji, the ever caring yet stupid boy he was, didn't want to tell Rei to stop eating since she looked so happy. "Here is all I have," he held out his cash.

Before the greasy man could take it however, Rei held out a larger bill to the man with the hand not holding the latest package. "Here," Rei said simply as she stuffed a piece of rib into Shinji's mouth and turned away. Walking down the street, people sagely keeping out of her way, Rei continued to chomp down on her food, bones littered her path.

Sampling the food, Shinji found the rib to be lacking in flavor. "I can cook better than this," he took another small bight. Maybe as a way to get to know his fellow pilot he might…maybe make her something better? Cleaning up the mess Rei casually left behind, Shinji's phone rang. Misato, with a sulking Chizuru behind her, was asking what was taking to long. "I, I ran into something strange, tell you when I get back," Shinji confessed and headed home. He'd try to come to terms with his relationship with Himari while cooking. Maybe he could talk to her about it without Misato or Chizuru turning it into something it wasn't.

X-X

Making her last examination of the apartment before turning in for the day, Himari tugged on the hem of her yukata. That damn fox had been defeated as easily as she thought Chizuru would be. Unfocused and wild, Chizuru did have power behind her. And the fox-spirits ability for magic far outclassed her own. "Learning of frilly things and of today's society…perhaps I have neglected a vital part of my training," she moaned.

Just being a sword and shield wasn't going to cut it, not if she stood out like a sore thumb. All she'd do is call attention to herself and her master, and that would make matters worse not better. Finding Pen-Pen waddling from the bathroom to his fridge, Himari was blinded by the sudden influx of light. "I am letting this foolishness interfere with my duties," she clutched her prized blade's sheath so hard her knuckles popped.

What did the young master think of her and her damn ignorance? Of course he'd favor the pretty girl, the fun girl, and not the socially inept one. Stepping out on the veranda she spied the glowing lights of the city. So much she didn't know about this place, so much her elders hadn't prepared her for back in the country. "Shame we couldn't remain there," she longed to run through the forests and breath in the healthy aroma.

With a sigh, she shut and locked the glass door to the veranda and headed back towards her room. Stopping outside Misato's room, the woman was reliable when necessary but to negligent when not, she heard the resident snoring. Taking a peek inside, Himari blanched as she saw Misato sleeping in naught but her bra and panty. Examining her own formal sleepwear she turned to Shinji's room and wondered. Would he prefer if she slept like that?

Gliding on her toned and trained legs to her door, she pushed such foolishness out of her head. She was to be strong before him, betray not her own private fears and worries. A servant was to not burden the master with petty things. But she was a woman as well, and a woman that felt more than a servant's emotion for her master. About to head to her room, she stopped when sounds inside her cherished master's room tripped her honed senses. He was awake, or somebody was in the room.

If it was the fox what would she do? She had no right to block a relationship that had begun before she reveled herself. Has Chizuru been deceitful or less than honest with her feelings, Himari would have cut the bitch down. Sadly, Minamoto Chizuru had not pulled any punches, had faced a better warrior to garner Shinji's affection. Himari honored that spirit, if not the woman possessing it.

Slowly she opened the door naught but a few inches and spied inside. No blonde haired twin eared seductress, only her master pacing in his sleeping shorts and t-shirt. Forcing her emotions to subside, a warrior who failed that lesson was a dead one, she opened the door earnestly. Softly she crept up behind the man she pleaded her life to defend and grasped him around the waist, "Young master, you should be at rest. Our first day at of conjoined learning begins at dawn."

Jumping within her grasp, Shinji tried to turn to face her but found her feather light hold as strong as steel. "H-Himari-san, sorry I uh…was thinking and couldn't sleep. S-shouldn't you be asleep as well?" he stammered. His body fidgeted a few moments, but slowly it eased against her hold and leaned back against her. After a prolonged pause he whimpered, "I'm sorry for everything that happened today."

Not releasing him, Himari just rocked from side to side and took Shinji for the ride. Such a caring and pleasant lad, such pain and hardship he faced and yet didn't break. Yes, he was worthy of her affection. "A poor guardian is one that rests while her master wanders aimlessly. If thy want I could work that energy out of you," she teased. It was an open invitation, Himari had pledged her body and soul to him and was willing and wanting. Taking a deep sniff of his neck, "And thy have nothing to warrant an apology."

His hands wandered south and landed on top of Himari's. "You had to do so much today because of Chizuru. Both of you just kept going regardless of who won the previous round. I don't know why…I don't know why you did it," he confessed. Leaning back against Himari he gasped as her arms wrapped tighter. "C-Chizuru did it because she, for some reason, wants to be my girlfriend. But you…you do it for me and I don't know why. I feel I'm taking advantage of you," his voice was fragile as glass.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Himari could have stayed like that for the whole evening and been ready for school. Such a silly boy she was bonded too. She had watched him grow from an abandoned child, to a happy youth with his grandparents, and then neglected by his uncle. All through it she wanted to reveal herself, but her oath had been set by her elders. Not until he was no longer protected from the seal could she serve him. Yet though it all she watched, felt his pains, his joys, and shared in all of them. She knew more about him than anybody else.

"Silly, Shinji-sama, thee could no sooner take advantage of myself than lift this dwelling," she lifted Shinji off the ground like a baby. Cradling the teenager in her arms, she playfully pressed her forehead to his, as expected he blushed such a lovely hue. "I do my duty as protector out of affection not obligation. All will be known at its proper time, but till then know that thee own mine heart and my body. I shall share your pain and pleasure as wanted," she swung him back and forth like an infant.

Carrying him to the bed she laid him down and followed. Laying at his side, one hand on his chest, she could feel his heart rate spiking. He was such an innocent, so fun to tease, just Chizuru could do it better. "Shall we rest now, Shinji-sama, or shall we further explore one another's being?" she reached for the top of her yukata and pulled it open slightly. Not as full as Chizuru's, Himari was proud of the firmness, as she showed her master top of her bust.

Grabbing her arms, Shinji tugged them back together sharply. "N-n-not tonight…and it-it isn't fair to C-Chizuru," he stammered and spun around quickly. "This is so crazy, two weeks ago I wouldn't think this would happen…now…now I feel like I'm cheating on both of you," Shinji didn't move further away from her however.

Taking advantage of his closeness, Himari spooned behind the foolish man that still didn't get it. "A servant shall not be bride, the hand of a slayer is to rare for such. Thy will be wed to another slayer for political reasons. But to the future, the name concubine shall be synonymous with wife," Himari whispered into his ear. In the past her elders had insisted she read an odd English novel called 'Dune', and at the time she didn't know why. But now…now she understood it. Like the heroines in that odd story, she would not be her beloved's wife, but a title didn't denote affection or love. She could be close to him regardless of title.

Shinji stiffened up as Himari's arms draped over him, but he didn't complain. A few minutes of silence ended when his soft snores rumbled out of his chest.

Snuggling up close, Himari wondered who it would be that took that one thing from her master. Would it be Chizuru or her, she hoped it would be her, but only time would tell. She couldn't be to bold in public, but in private she would spoil and be spoiled if possible. But that was for another day, today was sleep, and tomorrow a new environment to learn of to better protect her master.

X-X

Notes

Getting along quite nicely now. Setting up this is harder than other stories cause I want it to be believable and in character. As for Rei and the ribs, it's a very close retelling of an event from Kanokon. I'll explain it more in time, but suffice to say its plot relevant.

Later

Mercaba


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Food poisoning is a bitch, and I mean that with every spiteful and angry bone in my body. Laid up most of Sunday and Monday with a stomach full of pain and hostility. Better now but it threw off a lot of things. Well this story is going to be moving along a little, hopefully for the betterment of it.

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 4

Looking at her reflection, Chizuru's face scrunched in annoyance. Her hair simply refused to cooperate with her plan. Applying liberal amounts of water and brute force she went about reworking physics to get the perfect effect she wanted. It wasn't that she thought Shinji expected it, far from it, she could come over frumpy and he'd not care. But she would care, that damn bodyguard cat of his, would see it and tease her about it.

Grabbing her comb with both hands, Chizuru tested its durability as she flexed it in frustration. "Damn cat, if it wasn't for her we'd…he'd have…ooooh she just keeps getting in the way!" she slammed the comb down. Two weeks worth of dating went like a dream with a tarnished silver lining, said lining was named Himari. "Tayura, you have my dress ready yet?" she called over her shoulder. Recapturing her bent comb, Chizuru returned to her hunt for perfection. Today was the appetizer and tomorrow the main course, she had to be ready.

Pushing the door open, coughing at the unveil of fog from Chizuru's shower, Tayura fanned the cloud out of his face. "Yeah, yeah I have…DAMN IT!" he yelled and threw the dress into the air. Covering his eyes, "Why do you only have underwear on? For that matter why the hell is this movie so damn important? Shinji visits enough, what makes tonight special?" The not quite brother did peek between his fingers, only to get caught and his eyes poked.

Knowing her brother was a letch, Chizuru administered divine punishment for those not worthy of the view. Shinji could look all day if he wanted, hell she WANTED him to look at her and only her. "Hard to be dressed when it took you so long to get this finished. And today is special for one very important reason," she unfurled the dress and nodded approvingly. For a boy, Tayura had good taste in clothing or it was the easiest to prepare. Either way, Shinji was in for a real interesting night. Pulling it on over her head, she returned to the mirror, "Mother-in-law left this morning for some conference and won't be back for two days. Tomorrow being Sunday, Shinji-kun and I have a busy schedule."

Nursing his jabbed right eye, Tayura leaned back and tried to rub the pain out. "Is that why he isn't here making us something nice to eat?" the male's stomach rumbled in anger. Hobbling out of the bathroom, he semi-shut the door, "Could have told me, I'd have made myself something rather than wait for him to show up." The Morimoto apartment typically got a Shinji cooked meal about three times a week.

Sniffing the air about her, Chizuru grabbed her roll-on deodorant and applied a healthy amount. Picking up her lipstick she thought about it and set it back down, not needed tonight. "I can't be expected to keep tabs on your eating habits when my Shinji-kun is waiting for his darling to come," she had such high hopes for this little time with Misato gone. Nice woman, but more prudish than Chizuru would have thought. Wouldn't let her stay the night, well what could the woman say after the fact?

Sliding the door open, Tayura falling on his back from leaning against it, Chizuru stood expectant. "So how do I look?" he was made of sterner stuff for such a small fall to hurt. Oh how nervous she felt, and that in its own right was very telling. Never had another person drawn out such…passion from her. Over four hundred years of life, and this was a first for her. If only she could keep Himari out of the picture it'd be perfect, and if Shinji ordered it. "Well say something already?" she growled

After his head stopped rolling about and his eyes settled, Tayura pinched his nose hard. "You're…are those even…what the hell are you wearing!" he shot up like a rocket. Pointing his hand accusingly at Chizuru's nether region, "There is lewd and then there is freakish! I won't have my sis-gurk." Tayura took a trip to happy land courtesy of a blow to the stomach from Chizuru.

"Girl needs to have secret weapons, and I don't need you telling me what I can or can't do," she stepped over the body. She did lay him down gently, his reaction was what she was hoping for. A brother would be upset, but a lover would be thrilled, right? "I'll grab some leftovers if there are any left," she waved at the still apartment, shut, and locked the door. Clenching her first and gazing skyward, Chizuru was resolved to cross over the bounds of flesh with her beloved before Misato returned! "Our lovey-dovey life starts tonight!" she cheered and bounded down the stairs.

But she did have doubts, not Shinji of course, he was as smitten with her as she him. It was that damn demon cat! Damn cat got to go to the same classroom as him, sleep at his apartment, and even go to his job with him! How was she to compete with that? Trips to the nurses office, late night rendezvous, or office supply closets were all the rage. Cat was even popular despite her older way of talking! That had surprised Chizuru, but then again the other boys were likely just taken over due to Himari's bust.

Stopping halfway across the street, Chizuru gave her own babies a little heft into the air with her forearms. "I still win that one, Kuro-neko," elasticity, volume, and shape were all perfect. A car horn and a catcall got Chizuru moving again, and her head out of fantasy land. No pampering Shinji too much tonight, Himari would be watching, but tomorrow on their date…oh the wonders they could find.

Running the card Shinji gave her to the security door, Chizuru bounded up the stairs. Exercise was her mortal enemy, but she'd make peace with that sooner than Himari. Cat had skill above her level, but in a drawn out fight Chizuru bet she could take Noihara down. Raw power was the nine-tail specialty, and Chizuru had it in spades. Little out of practice as of late, but with some training it would be her taking the role of bodyguard. Maybe then she could move in.

Panting a little hard from the stairs, Chizuru pushed the call button and waited for her darling to answer. Opening her bag she ran her fingers over the two DVD cases she had with her. Those magazines had great ideas in them, and she was going to play them out as best she could. First a horror movie followed by a romance. Cling to him in mock fear for the first then well see what happened with the other. Hearing the door open Chizuru pounced, "Shinji-kun!"

Annoyed Himari shoved the amorous fox off, "I be not Shinji-sama. At the moment the young master is prepared the eves repast." Taking a step back, Himari nodded to her master's guest as was expected and drifted into the well lit apartment. "You are welcome long as Shinji-sama doth welcome it," the edge and double meaning were clearly laid out.

Kicking her feet off, Chizuru was determined not to let Himari dampen her spirits. The primary threat was gone, Misato had more sway on Shinji than Himari did. The apartment smelt wonderful, spiced meats and sweat things lingered in the air. Whatever Shinji was making, Chizuru was going to love it. Just another side benefit of the shy and timid man she found endearing. It was as if the elder gods fashioned her the perfect mate, if they ever got down to the mating part.

"So will you be eating in your room? Isn't it wrong for the servant to eat with her master?" Chizuru had to prod. Himari wasn't the first demon that held to the older ways, but she was the first demon that Chizuru had to interact with. What made it worse was her mother would love Himari's way and that just drove the nail deeper. "And has Misato left any messages for me?" she stopped at a mirror on the wall for a last minute inspection.

At the door to the kitchen, Himari spun with a vicious smile on her face. "Shinji-sama requests my presence while he dines. As for Katsuragi-san, she left a missive for you on the table," Himari flinched her chin at the folded piece of paper. Hiding a laugh behind her hand, the cat gave Chizuru a knowing look and disappeared into the kitchen.

Oh she was going to get that damn feline if she had to lie, cheat, and blackmail her into the ground! The groundwork was already planted, Chizuru did love her pranks, and she just had to keep pushing. "Just you wait, once Shinji-kun and I cross the threshold of love you'll be an after thought, " she stuck her tongue out. Lifting the note off the table, she noticed it'd been refolded, no likely read in advance by her rival, possibly one of two. Whatever Ayanami Rei's interest with her boyfriend were, Chizuru had yet to understand. Only that Shinji made her lunch once a week, out of kindness he claimed.

No matter, unfolding the note, Chizuru read it, re-read it, and crinkled it up in her hand. "Sorry Misato, love knows no bounds," she tossed the note in the trash. It was a simple note and went straight to the point _Don't Do It!_ But Misato would understand, passion was something to be embraced and enjoyed. And it was the best way Chizuru knew how to express herself, she wanted to, he wanted to, so what was the harm. "Shinji-kun!" Chizuru chimed as she found her target at the stove…damn cat at his side.

Spinning around, the apron Chizuru got him that said 'kiss the cook' firmly in place, Shinji held out a wooden spoon with red sauce on it. "G-give it a try, Chizuru-san, I think I have it right," he sounded unsure or worried. A dribble of sauce was on the corner of his lips from trying it himself, "I think it's spicy enough, but I'm not sure if it's up to your taste and I haven't made pasta like this before."

A look passed between Chizuru and Himari that spoke legions. Acting before the cat could counter her, Chizuru approached her man and licked the sauce off his lips. The flavor of the sauce and the emotional kick of the act acted as a double whammy. "That was a hot kiss, Shinji-kun, and very delicious," she took the spoon from his prone hand. Just the way she like it, he had her number already. "We ready then?" she made it a scene to lick the underside of the spoon tellingly.

Twirling back around quickly, Shinji cutely panicked, "Just let me get the spaghetti out of the water. Himari-san could you help Chizuru set the table?" Grabbing the potholders, Shinji beset the boiling caldron after he made his request. "M-Made petit fours for dessert, hope you both like them," he poured the noodles through the strainer.

Pinching Shinji's cheek as she passed him, Chizuru felt her legs going weak. So this was love, true and pure love. No fears of replacement, of being used, but of being accepted and even spoiled. Long had she sought it, and if Himari was the cross to bear than Chizuru would gladly take three or four of the damn girl. "You're too good to me, Shinji-kun," she winked. Gathering the plates, she left the other business to the servant.

Following behind Chizuru, Himari didn't look the happy camper. Laying the silverware out, the bread, and the glasses, Himari made a point to set them with extra oomph. "You are correct, he is to good for you. He is the last living descendant of the Ikari line, he will be wed to another great house. You would do best to remember that," oddly it didn't come out angry or spiteful, more regret.

With only Himari's plate left, Chizuru held it to her chest. Unsure of how to take the comment she just heard, she just looked at the girl. "Shinji-kun doesn't go in for that slayer business and neither do I. Unlike you, I lived through the demon hunts. Saw the cruelty of the slayers first hand. Shinji-kun is incapable of that, so to hell with those bastards. That time has ended, sure some of the elders might think otherwise, but there are too few to care. Hell I doubt they even know Shinji-kun exists," Chizuru handed Himari her dish. Let the damn cat pick her own spot.

Setting her dish across from Shinji's, Himari's head was fixated on the plate. "You are correct, Morimoto-kun, I twasn't alive during the wars. But thou are mistaken when thee think they will not come for him. Many are gone or wounded yes, but a few will come to claim his head. If thou aren't prepared to defend him if the case needs it, then I would request you make this your last night at his side," Himari again looked up with more sympathy than hate.

Taken aback, Chizuru was speechless for a moment. Was Himari…could the girl be more…yes! Yes that was it, partially anyway, Himari was more concerned for Shinji's safety than anything. Girl wanted her place at Shinji's side was still evident, but more existed behind that stoic venire than Chizuru initially thought. But, it wouldn't due to talk about his before Shinji, so Chizuru was putting an end to the doubt before he came into the room. "I'd die before letting anything happen to him, don't worry Kuro-neko, he's safe with me, maybe even safer than with you," she glared at the girl.

Both women bore down on each other in silent mental combat. In an instant it dissipated when Shinji entered the room, Himari acting faster than Chizuru to aid the man. Point one for Himari, but before the night was done Chizuru would get many a point. She clung to him tenaciously during the movie, only partially out of actual unexpected fear. And while she knew Himari was watching (the cat had excused herself), she explored the contours of his mouth with her tongue during the romance movie…good start…good start.

X-X

Normally a night at a bar was a relaxing and enjoyable evening, however Misato was far from a tranquil state of mind. Due to an error in shipping the functional test of this Jet Alone wasn't until the morning meaning she had to stay at this hotel. Nice hotel, large drink selection, but it meant leaving her ward home with his female companions. Company at the hotel wasn't the worst Misato had, college still held that, but they were trying their damnedest to get her to visit their rooms.

"I used to love this, guess it's a sign of growing up," Misato pressed her forehead against her bottle. It was her forth free drink of the evening, and it only took four refusals to 'head upstairs'. Funny how they were all quick to mock Nerv during the presentation, but not they all thought the JSDF officer went too far. Groaning, "Please tell me we can go home now and skip the live demonstration of that ugly walking nuclear nightmare?"

Pointing at Misato's bottle then at herself, Ritsuko signaled for her own drink. Plopping down on the backless barstool, "No such luck, but I did get confirmation that Nerv will pay for our stay. So drink up and hit the room service to your heart's content." Rubbing at a kink in her left shoulder, "And what part of this did you used to love the cooped transportation, long boring meetings, idiots full of themselves, or flimsy hotel mattresses?" Sliding a bill to the bartender when she handed over an open bottle, Ritsuko winked at the woman.

Spinning her half down bottle at the assembled men, Misato swallowed the bitter brew. "If you waited a minute or two you'd have had three free drinks your way already. That is the part I used to love," it made her feel cheap. She could see the lack of actual interest, just physical attraction in each of the leers. Shuddering after a particularly large man winked at her, "You'd think we're the only women at this thing. I'm afraid to bend over at this point."

Holding the bottle to her lips, Ritsuko didn't drink from it, but used it as cover. "I don't see any other women here, now that you mention it," the bottle went down untouched. "Think I'm not thirsty anymore. And yeah, I think it would do both of us a service to stay close to one another. Not that I think anything will happen, but it'll keep the odds down," she waved for the bartender again. "Guess I'll have a coke instead," she waved goodbye to the beer.

Thanking her lucky stars she stuck with beer with her abnormally high tolerance to it, Misato nodded listlessly. "Think I should call the apartment? It's late, but not that late," she checked the clock on the wall. Little after midnight, but it was Saturday night so anything was possible. "Don't want to wake them if they're sleeping, but if they're not…and she…" Misato finished her drink at the possibility.

It was inevitable, Misato knew that, but she wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Her fears were silly and unjustified, but she couldn't shake it. What if Shinji changed after getting a taste of adult life? Would she need to worry about him, would he become like those friends of his, or would he retain that innocent quality she loved teasing so much? Other problem was what happened to the girl that didn't taste the cherry? Himari or Chizuru, Misato wouldn't bet on who took the prize.

Sparking up her lighter, Ritsuko lit a smoke and took a large drag. "Is mommy worried her lil boy is making a mess back home?" Ritsuko teased and blew smoke in her friends face. Tapping the ashes she added, "If they're asleep they're not going to answer, and if they're off like a pair of rabbits they're especially not going to answer. You'll have to wait to get home to find out if that hired girl of yours is up to the task."

"For the last time I didn't hire Noihara, and my real fear is his actual girlfriend. Girl is all over him when they're at the apartment together. I can only imagine what it's like when nobody is around," Misato felt the need to drink more. Squelching that dangerous desire, Misato tried to banish thoughts of the sultry fox-girl from her mind. "Girl is different to say the least. She can go from motherly to seductress in a matter of nanoseconds," but was fun to pal around with when Shinji was busy. Himari was too reserved at times.

Spotting somebody across the bar, Ritsuko tugged on the bartender's sleeve. "Get my friend the general a double shot of Everclear," she nodded and handed the girl an extra bill. Once the trap was sent, "Sounds like this mystery girlfriend is a lot like you. But if you're that worried why not just have them break it off. You're his guardian, and that means you have to make the hard decisions like this. If she's dangerous for his piloting skills, talk to her aside from him, and get her to leave him," Ritsuko showed no emotional attachment.

Was that what Misato feared? Chizuru being a little too much like her, and Misato knew what her relationships ended like. But that was cutting Shinji short, wasn't it? In her relationships, the men were jerks that wanted one thing, Shinji wasn't that shallow. "I think…we should head up to the room," Misato stood up on unsteady legs. "Chizuru is a good kid, do Shinji a lot of good. I just have to listen before opening his door from now on I bet," she didn't want to see that again. It was funny the first time, bigger for boy of his age she reckoned, but it wasn't something Misato wanted to see.

"Did you say Chizuru?" a feral looking younger man with stark white hair. "Morimoto Chizuru, black hair, bust goes out to about here," he held his hands a good six inches out from his chest. Grabbing Misato's arm, not painfully but firm, demanded, "Where is she? Does Tendril's Leaf know?"

Jerking her hand away from the leather jacket wearing male, Misato recoiled quickly. "Izunagi Chizuru, you ass, now unless you want me to scream and have a room full of white knights descend upon you, you'd go away very fast," Misato said low and in conspiratorial tones. This man was here looking for Chizuru…why? Who was Tendril's Leaf, what related this conference to them and Shinji's girlfriend. Something smelled bad, and her head was to dazed to think clearly.

Holding his hands up to shoulders, the man took two steps back. "Sorry, just looking for a friend of mine is all," he bowed at the waist and stopped. "You got a nice pair on you, both of you," he mocked then headed off into the sea of attendees.

"Well that was strange," Ritsuko said the understatement of the evening. "Now let's get you upstairs and into bed. If you promise to introduce me to this Chizuru I'll agree not to sell my key to the highest bidder down here," she tugged the drunken Misato to the elevator.

Staggering and feeling uncomfortably hot, Misato eventually fell into her bed for the night. Something was off about that man, something dangerous. She'd have to ask Chizuru about it next time she saw the girl. But for now it was sleep time, to hell if it wrinkled her clothing, Shinji was a godsend and could iron it out for her. As long as that boy…yawn…stayed in her life things were good…good boy…be a great son. And then sleep washed over her.

X-X

Arm in arm with Chizuru, Shinji felt giddy…GIDDY! He couldn't remember a time that he actually felt quite so content. Days off were typically hectic, cleaning the apartment, Misato's laundry, or more often then not tests at Nerv. But with both Misato and Ritsuko gone, the scientist allowed for him to have Sunday off as well! Chizuru was making sure they made the most of the rare duty free weekend. To make matters even better, one of Shinji's main worries for the last month had finally been addressed. Kuro was fine!

The date started off very non-romantic at Shinji's insistence. He had homework to do, and Chizuru showed up a good hour earlier than expected. So while he sat at the table trying to work out his work, she sadistically felt it necessary to lightly caress his inner thigh every so often with her foot. He'd seen it done in movies, but never understood just exactly how it felt. It took Himari dragging the protesting girlfriend out of the room for him to finish his work. A welcome distraction is still a distraction.

After Chizuru's insistence that she was all Shinji needed for protection, Himari relented to the planned day on the town. The trolled about the shopping arcade a bit, Chizuru insisted on shopping for lingerie for a short period of time. Every time she held a piece up to her impressive figure, Shinji envisioned her in it. That was a new, possibly unwanted, trick Chizuru planted into his head. Time seemed to drag, as the other women were appalled at her actions and the boy with her. Once a few comments of 'troubled teens' entered his head, Shinji vacated and nearly tripped over the lost feline.

"Kuro-chan!" Shinji jumped over the wily kitty and nearly stumbled into another couple walking. Once the obligatory apology was offered, he turned his attention back to his missing source of enjoyment and allergic nightmare. Kneeling down he spoke softly, "They're you are, I was worried something happened to you girl. Chizuru's been telling me that cats are being round up and thrown into the pound." He considered scratching under her chin, but figured Chizuru wouldn't like a snot nosed and teary eyed boyfriend.

The door to the boutique chimed its little bell as Chizuru headed out into the late morning sun, bag in hand. "Shin-chan you left me in there, you bad boy," she bounced as she leaned forward. Her mock scowl twisted back into her typical smile as she held out the bag to him, "Got this after you ran out on me, what do you think? Oh…that cat you mentioned." Suddenly Chizuru's scowl didn't look so fake.

Sniffling just a little, Shinji gingerly took the bag from Chizuru's hand and pulled away from both cat and girl. Stupid allergies were kicking up from just that close of proximity. "Yeah, I found Kuro-chan when I ran out. Those other women didn't take too fondly of me being in there anyway," he confessed. Just thinking about their eyes on him made him feel like a stalker. The bag, thin plastic, crinkled in his hand as he contemplated opening it. "A-are you sure you want me to see this? It-it is personal after all," as much as he liked the female frame Shinji wasn't comfortable thinking of his girlfriend that way.

Glaring angrily at the cat, Chizuru stepped over the tail flopping feline and snuggled up to her beau. Leaning in right next to his ear, "Why do you think I got it?" Teasing or not, she let out a torrent of tiny giggles. "Well go on, take a look at what your Chizuru's going to be wearing later today," she rounded the boy to watch him inspect the genuine article.

Bristling as Kuro rubbed against his leg, a stout sneeze later, Shinji saw the black cat scampering off down the street. Guess cats didn't like being in one place to long, oh well he'd start leaving food out again. Pulling the bag open with both hands, Shinji gazed into the pink highlighted abyss. "I…what is it?" the boy wasn't a connoisseur of female undergarments by any stretch of the imagination. "Pink…lacy…is that?" he tried to think of how such a thing was actually clothing when it was so sheer.

Waving briskly at the now gone cat, Chizuru deftly turned back to her prey. Reaching in with both hands, she pulled out the gaudy article created by Lucifer's captain of lewd. It was light pink borderline white, but had the composition of misquote netting. "Isn't it just the cutest thing ever?" she rubbed it against her face for a moment. Once the silkiness rubbed off, she held it to her body, "You like?"

The bag fell from Shinji's fingers, thankfully his foot was able to stomp on it. "You're going to…wear that?" his throat was very dry. He blamed Kensuke and Touji for the image jumping through his head at that moment, that of him taking said unmentionable off his dame. Swallowing hard, very hard, "L-lovely C-Chizuru…now did you want to k-keep walking?" He wanted to walk to mask something he was equally uncomfortable with. When that damn woman wanted to she could just get him all worked up…which she wanted to do today. It wasn't one of the simple talk and enjoy sessions, no Chizuru was in full on tease mode.

Bending at the knee, Chizuru folded her new clothing on her knees then put it back in the footmark marred bag. "I think a walk to a more secluded place might be nice. We haven't had a chance to be alone in…well weeks," Chizuru stated with equal measure shock and depression. Dusting herself off, she reclaimed what was hers (Shinji's elbow) and scanned the street signs. "Oh there is a shrine nearby. I've always wanted to try on a miko outfit. Did you ever want to try taking one of those off?" she asked just a little too loud.

He was going to have to ask her to tone it down in public, or Shinji was going to have a heart attack. "I-I-haven't been to any shrines since moving to the c-city, lets go?" he hastily started walking. Thanks to Chizuru's longer stride the girl had no trouble keeping up. Moving past the pointing crowds, Shinji leaned in and whispered, "Chizuru-san, maybe you could be a little more…subtle in public? I-I like the attention and all, but I don't like others getting the wrong idea about you."

Total truth, Shinji did enjoy the odd attention Chizuru lavished on him in her moments of excess. But it was more the moments of ease and relaxation that he felt he sparked with her most. The girl wasn't always so…forward…but it left the boy frazzled and worried. Chizuru wasn't easy, wasn't a floozy, he believed that whole heartedly. But how she acted in public gave off a totally different vibe.

"Aw how cute, you're worried about my honor," she yanked the boy off his feet and hugged him. "Alright, I'll be good for the rest of the day," she set him down and rubbed his head. With her open statement of temporary playing nice, the two lulled into a more genuine conversation. How school was going, how Tayura was, both ignored talking about family, and just spent a nice time gabbing. Chizuru did squeeze his hand hard for a moment, stopped, and looked back. "Shinji-kun…we're at the shrine and I think we'll have company," she lost her happy demeanor.

Being pulled up the stairs, Shinji was stunned at the sudden shift in the girl's attitude. "I-I'm sorry, Chizuru-san. When I said that about your attitude earlier I didn't mean…" he stopped talking when she put her finger to his lips to silence him. The raced to the top of the stairs, his heart was pounding from the pace. What was this all about, he didn't upset her did he? Taking a few steps deeper into the shrine, Shinji noticed the lack of anybody else there. It was dead quite, odd for a Sunday afternoon. "Huh, where are all the people," he wondered aloud.

"Bastard is going to pay for ruining my date, no matter I can still reach my goal," Chizuru growled. Pulling Shinji behind her, she faced the stairs and took several pushing steps back. "Something's been following us for about twenty minutes, Shinji-kun. It doesn't look like it came to sell us flowers," her hair blurred blond and her ears and tail popped out. Crouching she barked, "Stay behind me."

Profound cold wormed its way down Shinji's spine and nestled in his stomach. Never had he heard Chizuru sound so feral, so angry. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered. But then he saw it, well saw what he could of the thing following them. It was a shimmering only at first, along the ground, roughly seven feet of distorted coloring. He could see through it, but the outline, lizard like from what he could see, was easily distinguished against the trees surrounding the shrine. "D-do we call Himari? Or do we…" he spun about hoping against hope that Himari would just walk out of the tree line.

Summoning a ball of fire in her palm, Chizuru chucked it at the darting illusion. "I don't need her to take care of this thing," she grunted and let fly another volley of foxfire. One hand going to Shinji's chest, just touching it, Chizuru remained hunched forward as the cloud of dust and soot lingered in the air. "See, nothing I can't handle on my," her words died on her lips as a high pitched whirring filled the air. A moment later she was sent flying back as a blast of air sent her flying into Shinji.

"Kek kek kek, this be the defenderzzz," the smoke dissipated and a large red lizard reminiscent of a seven foot gecko stood on its hind legs. The creatures eyes spun about independently, "Cheater…liar…Tendril's Leaf iz wrongz," It stomped its foot down leaving cracked earth. "Pretty fox…tasty fox? Kill boy first or make watch?" he asked aloud. Lashing its tail at the downed pair another blast of air went screaming towards them.

The hell was happening, damn red monstrosity took two of Chizuru's blasts and looked totally fine. Getting off the ground, Chizuru underneath him after the second blast, Shinji could taste blood in his mouth. "What do you want? We haven't done anything to you!" he spat out blood. His body ached, two simple hits and he was already blurry eyed. "J-Just leave us alone, we don't know what Tendril's Leaf is, right?" he turned to find Chizuru on her feet and looking even angrier than before.

Her clothing in tatters, large patches of stomach and leg showing, Chizuru tore off the more constricting bits. "How dare you attack us while we're on a date? I don't gave a damn about those old bastards!" Chizuru cursed. Darting in quick at the lizard, Chizuru slammed her fists into its stomach in rapid succession. Wrapping her arms around its scaly head, she hoisted it and slammed it on the ground. "Nobody hurts my Shinji-kun!" she pulled her foot up to stomp down.

Lighting quick, the lizard's tongue shot out and wrapped around Chizuru's leg. Lifting the girl into the air, more tattered shards of her clothing were lost as it flung her about. Peeling itself off the ground, Chizuru being waggled about, it stood towering before Shinji. "Slayerzzz, surrenderzz or pretty one goes firstzz," its eyes glinted wickedly. "Slayerzzz die or watch, choozez, kek kek kek," it slammed Chizuru off the ground to emphasize its point.

An idea blossomed in Shinji's head, reckless but the only thing he could think of. "Let her go first! How can I trust you not to…not to do anything even if I do?" Shinji found a wellspring of courage deep inside. Afraid, scared out of his mind, he was still able to stare down the bastard. What option was he really given? His life now or watch the thing defile Chizuru, likely kill her, and then himself? Some slayer he was, died to the first damn thing that actually fought him. Chizuru's pleas rained down as Shinji made one of the easier decisions in his life. The thing was going to kill them both, he'd rather they die with Chizuru's dignity intact.

With a mighty roar, well as best as a slim fourteen year old could, Shinji rushed the lizard. His punches did nothing but make the lizard laugh, however in the beasts hubris, it went to smack the lad with Chizuru. Latching onto Chizuru, Shinji's plan was moving forward quite nicely. "Merge?" he gaped out as the bastards tongue bounced about trying to shake him off.

Chizuru didn't even say a word, she kissed that dirt and blood smeared face passionately. After the glowing ball of light faded, the combined duo were flying into the air, compliments of Chizuru losing her physical form. "You have no idea how much pain you're in for," Chizuru boasted having taken total control of the eared and tailed Shinji.

Landing on the ground, Shinji could still feel everything, but the pain was gone, replaced with Chizuru's raw hostility towards the lizard. _Are you sure we can take that?_ He never felt such unbridled power before, and behind the anger he felt what fueled it. Just as Chizuru gloated about a month ago to her brother, it was their combined affection.

"Kek kek, kill slayer…council stupid…Shizuku stupid watcher…kill both!" the lizard demon's tongue snapped back in its mouth. Whipping its tail about madly, the beast fired three belts of compressed air at its foe.

Standing perfectly still, Chizuru let the blasts hit them. It was just a gentle breeze, no stronger than that. "Sorry, but that little thing isn't going to work, not when I have Shinji-kun's big…hot…LOVE" Chizuru summoned a fox fire that dwarfed the one that demolished the music room. They both saw the fear in the creature's eyes as Chizuru launched it and it connected. The blast fired off nearly breaking the sound barrier and it took the fucker with it.

_I…I'm glad you didn't kill it._

Falling to their combined butt, Chizuru smiled broadly as their tail bounced. "See, we think alike. Killing that thing wouldn't do you any good. Just make more come after us to avenge him," Chizuru stood up and whipped around. "Come out now, Noihara, I know you're there!" Chizuru pointed at the tree line.

Jumping out behind Shinji's body, Himari tapped his shoulder. Flicking the body's forehead hard, Himari did not look happy. "Shinji-sama was too foolish in his attack! Had thee waited but a moment I'd have felled the beast. Yet thee got in my way," her sword was in her quivering hands. Going down on one knee, dragging Shinji's body down with her, "Know thee now what I warned be true, fox."

Before a verbal spat could ensue, Shinji's phone, thankfully not damaged by the attack, started to ring. Nerv needed him on base quick, to be more precise Misato needed him to be prepped and ready to help put a stop something awful. With no time to get Chizuru home, or clothing to send her home with, the two remained joined…and Shinji got many laughs and stares as he 'cos-played' down the street.

X-X

Himari didn't like this at all, but she had no alternative. So this was what sitting on the sidelines felt like. Before she had no real idea about Shinji's involvement with Nerv, oh how she wished she had never learned. Added to the discomfort was the battle at the temple where he recklessly charged in to save Chizuru…Shinji was going to make her grey before long. All Chizuru was going to do was let the demon get one or two good licks on the Fox, let the beast know that she wasn't playing with words, and then save her. Shinji, her master, just had to remind her that he wasn't a coward.

"Shinji-kun are you sure nothing strange happened today?" Ritsuko asked. Sitting at a table in the destroyed conference hall with a laptop, the woman was literally chewing on the butt of her smoke. "Noihara-kun, did you see him take anything, drugs, strange liquid, anything?" she rubbed at her temple.

Lying was statecraft so Himari had trained very well in the skill, and demons had to know how or they'd be found out. "Neigh, Ikari-kun ingested only known quantities in my presence. Doth something appear peculiar?" she leaned over and examined the screen. Numbers, bars, charts, and a video of Shinji (with long cat ears) explained nothing to the technology ignorant cat-demon. She'd need to have him teach her, this lack of knowledge could mean life and death in the future.

Typing a few stray commands, Ritsuko just spat out her ruined cigarette. "His readings have spiked very high from the last examination. He's bordering ninety percent, and that doesn't just happen. But," she pointed at a graph with two different lines crossing, "Almost like a second brainwave, but that's…Shinji I told you to take those stupid ears off. I don't care how lucky you claim them to be. You'll be dropped shortly. Misato are you ready?" Ritsuko groaned.

"I think they're cute, Rits, and if they help him why not let him keep them on?" Misato's crackling voice could be heard from a speaker. "And I'm good just as long as he doesn't drop me. So the better he feels the better I feel," Misato's badly garbled voice cut in and out.

She'd have to thank Misato for covering for the damn Fox's inability to leave Shinji's body. Prolonged possession though, Himari didn't know the side effects, but if they were bad somebody's head would roll…down stairs. "This battle, will the time be long?" she couldn't help but feel powerless. She sat on the ground watching her master going off into battle without her. It was not a battle she could even assist in, no she couldn't face a walking building with her sword no matter how powerful the strike was.

Flashing Himari a thumbs up, his whiskers twitching, Shinji tried to show some sense of confidence. "It won't take that long at all. Right Misato-san, the timer is already set. She's not going to let it go off, so we just have to trust her," Shinji didn't crack or lack assurance in his bold declaration. An English voice kicked in over Shinji's speaker declaring it was time to go. "Wish us luck," Shinji's face vanished.

"I pray for a brief yet fruitful victory," Himari's head quickly bobbed. Grabbing the fringe of her kimono, Himari was beside her self with agitation. "Katsuragi, can she act when necessity demands?" she had her reservations about the woman at times. Misato appeared capable, but never had Himari seen a time when it was life or death. To lose Shinji to this thing, she didn't know what she'd do. Honorable thing would be to follow.

Shutting the laptop, Ritsuko signaled the girl to follow. Walking through the rubble to the outside, Ritsuko stuck one hand in her lab coat and pointed at the falling Unit-01 with her right. "She's dumb, brazen, and acts like a child most of the time, but when needed she's all business," Ritsuko shielded her eyes from the sun. Stumbling forward as Unit-01 made contact, Ritsuko popped a receiver in her ear but put her hand back in her pocket. "Can you read me, both of you?" she asked over the wired device.

Unable to hear the other side of the conversation, Himari had no choice but to gage Ritsuko's facial features. Looked good enough, but the operation had only just started, Unit-01 made ground fall. "Perhaps her courage shall be enough then," she watched the purple beast run. How quickly it moved, how strong, and mighty it appeared. It made a valiant steed for her master if nothing else. Hopefully Chizuru wasn't causing him any trouble.

Across the airfield, Unit-01 ran at speeds that threatened to topple the behemoth at a moments notice. Its hand reached out for a large outcropping of metal on the other mech's back. He missed the first attempt barely, but the second attempt followed by an insurmountable pull back stayed Jet Alone's forward momentum. The giants tussled for a few moments, but Unit-01's supremacy was adherent. Slowly, carefully the spare hand of the Eva waved over the back of the ugly remote controlled creation.

"Was that Katsuragi?" Himari took a few steps closer to towards the contest of wills. Her whole being screamed at her to rush in, to assist in some unknown way, but common sense overruled her feet. She'd be crushed or a nuisance. Her sword felt heavy in her hands due to its uselessness. "What doth Ikari-kun have to do now?" a surge of relief was threatening to jump out of her chest.

Ignoring the girl to her side, Ritsuko listened carefully to the conversation between pilot and passenger. "Alright, Misato the password from the designers is 'Hope' with a capital H. That should shut down all of its functionality. No pressure but melt down is in under five minutes," the good doctor started pacing back and forth.

It was a strange thrill to watch Shinji pilot that beast of his, to Himari. Such a thing had to be hard to control so easily. But he lithely spun around from its back to the front to push rather than pull. The large hands covered outcropping of steam from the seams nearly as soon as they happened. Pride, she took pride in his actions. More proof that he was indeed an Ikari descendant. She'd love and serve him if he was uncoordinated, but this was icing on top of the cake.

"What do you mean it didn't do anything?" Ritsuko shouted. "Misato get out of there, you only have two minutes…you'll succumb to radiation poisoning," not that it mattered due to the death from nuclear explosion.

At that moment Himari nearly dropped her blade, her fingers flexed outward but she caught the falling weapon instantly. "No…" she started running towards the battle. Nearly a mile away, her legs burned faster than she had ever run before. It didn't matter to her that she wouldn't be able to help, all that mattered was she do something. As she approached, and the gargantuan size was made ever more apparent, she swallowed hard and considered which one to jump up on.

Then Jet Alone stopped, its arms went limp, Katsuragi had done something and succeeded in her task. "Fool, making such worries for folly," Himari wiped her forehead, her smile was far to great to be faked.

X-X

Cracking his door open, Shinji checked out Himari's door. Good, light was off and the door was closed. As quietly as he could, the boy fully opened his door, cringing when it squeaked loudly. In the dark of night he tiptoed down the hall towards the bathroom. With Misato at the hospital for a night of observation due to her exposure, he only had Himari to worry about. Chizuru had been drained from the prolonged possession so she was home sleeping, at least he hoped.

Only after closing the bathroom door and laying a towel down at the base did Shinji dare tempt turning the light on. The tiny florescent bulb sparked to life bathing him in its yellowed light. Mildew assaulted his senses, he'd have to clean after school and it was good to know his own senses took a lingering boost from the possession. So much to learn so little of it natural to him but his choices were love or normalcy.

"I hate this, I really do, but I just can't help it," the tired boy berated himself. Self gratification wasn't something Shinji enjoyed doing on its own right. It was a pitiful sense of loneliness and a reminder of his old alone self. Typically it was just the singles that did this, right? But he wasn't ready to actually go about asking. Chizuru teased and hinted at it, but to just walk over and say 'my body demands sex' well Shinji hadn't the gall. Untying the cord of his shorts, he grumbled. "So damn pathetic, why does this have to happen," he looked down at his boxers.

After the each angel he got this damn itch, and he wasn't familiar with it. A quick yet shameful trip to the bathroom ended it somehow, but it left him feeling dirty. He didn't cast judgment on those that enjoyed it, but for him it was just a part of life he had written off. Now with a girlfriend that was going to change, maybe, but until it happened Shinji wasn't writing any checks.

His reflection gazed back at him remorsefully asking 'please get started so we can get finished'. Spying the door again, no sign of movement, but just to be sure he pressed his ear to it and listened. His imagination made him think he heard a footfall, but waiting for a full minute and nothing else he relaxed. That would be the biggest shame, being exposed or found out.

Kicking his shorts to the corner he walked over to the toilet. Gripping the elastic band of his boxers, he stalled again. "Its natural, just do it and get some sleep," he closed his eyes. Why was it so damn hard to do what Kensuke and Touji took for granted! He'd not shame any of the women he knew and use them as mental fodder, no, it would be just an act of robotic motion. A few minutes, strange how the guys at school could do it faster they claimed, later he'd clean up his mess and…

The door opened, Himari clad in her yukata stepped over the towel and advanced.

With his back to the door, Shinji's heart nearly up and burst. Thankfully he still had been stalling and only had his fingers on his underwear, he could down play it! "H-H-Himari I'm in here, c-could you…get out for a minute?" he'd have to come back again later. So sleep was going to be a bitch, but he wouldn't be able to get any until he finished.

She stopped right behind him, not a foot of space between them. Softly she confessed, "Shinji-sama is in the grip of a vice that naught a warrior can avoid." Her slender arms wrapped around Shinji's waist and pulled herself against him. "Tis a duty I am prepared to help with, Shinji-sama, a duty I wish to aid in wholeheartedly," she playfully bit his ear.

His hands fell limply to his side. She knew…she KNEW what he was in here for? "Y-y-you don't understand Himari-san! I-I can't ask you to he-help with this…its dirty it's…" he flubbed. But she felt oh so good against his back. With his post-possession senses he could smell her and he bathed in that musk. Never in his life had he had such a longing, it was unnatural, it was primal, and nearly impossibly to resist. His body reacted instantly, tenting his boxers, but his mind fought to retain control. Clenching his eyes shut, "I appreciate t-the offer…but I'm, I'm not ready yet for that t-type of relationship."

In a span of less than a second Himari pulled herself away from the boy and took several steps back. "If I twas thine fox would thy be more accepting?" her tone was more remorseful than accusing. "Doth forget that I am thine servant, Shinji-sama. Mine soul and heart are offered up upon thee and ne'er shall I leave thee, even when another is taken to the bedchamber," a confidence bordering happiness edged in. Then the sound of fabric sliding against fabric filled the room.

That was a very known sound, and despite how soft and light it was filled Shinji's ears like a bomb going off. It was Himari's sash being unfurled and falling to the side. It was the sound of her yukata being undone…being opened and falling to the ground. Funny how Shinji hadn't even considered Chizuru when Himari came in, but now he felt the sting of that lost memory.

But what Himari was saying was wrong! It was wrong to say such to him. "Himari-san I don't see you as a servant. You're a f-friend, something I have very little of. It-it wouldn't be fair to you or Chizuru if we," he swallowed hard. The heat was back, but Shinji felt a difference. Bare and pure, unblemished by cloth was the skin touching his. "W-we shouldn't do this…I don't deserve having you here at all, and to go so f-far," he could hardly think straight.

"Ne'er had I heard words that filled me with greater joy than what thy just uttered," Himari embraced the man from behind. Her legs jutted between Shinji's and her hands danced about his chest. "In this matter I am inexperienced, but together we shall learn," she relented.

Yes…no…Yes…NO! Summing all his will, Shinji grabbing Himari's hands and stopped their movements. Keeping her in his arms, Shinji turned and found the vision before him all the more excruciatingly painful to deny. A woman of pure and unblemished beauty inside and out. "Not tonight, Himari-san, not because of how…not because of Eva. If…when," he accepted he'd eventually do something with her and he'd tell Chizuru tomorrow. If Chizuru was upset and left him, well at least it would be clean. "Something happens between us…I want it to be because we want to, not because I have this mindless need," he apologized.

Kissing the man deeply, soul searchingly, Himari stayed with him like that for over five minutes. Once she had her fill, she bowed, collected her garb and left Shinji to fulfill his needs, having given him enough to make short work of the task.

X-X

Notes

Trying to make the time move faster along and again more believable character interaction. You can tell from the end of this one that lemons will eventually enter into things, hard not to with the subject matters in question. Hope you're enjoying this and summer as well.

Later

Mercaba


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Round and round the cycle goes, where it stops…well if you pay attention I'm sure you already know. Going for a less 'serious' chapter this time over last times battles and such. Summer is ending, sadly, and work is picking up so my time for writing is likely going to be shortened. Hope you don't mind.

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 5

Leaning against the fence, waiting for his turn to run about the track, Shinji listened to the inane things his friends rambled on about. He had thought that Himari and Chizuru would have calmed down in time, but a week after the Jet Alone incident they were still acting peculiar. Himari was more withdrawn when she thought Shinji wasn't looking, same went for Chizuru. When he was about, they looked as if nothing was wrong, but when they thought they had stolen away from him he saw it. Shinji was very good at people watching.

"I love it when the girls have the pool during gym," Touji openly gawked at the swimsuit clad lovelies. "Wait is that…dude why is Chizuru up there with our class?" Touji pointed at the red bikini clad lass. His head bounced up and down as he continued to watch, a trickle of blood dripped down his nose.

Tayura wasn't to keen on Touji's open perverseness and applied a light fist to face. Now light is a relative term, for a fox-spirit light sent Touji to the ground rolling. "Don't talk about my sister like that! And don't you have any shame about talking about Shinji's girlfriend right in front of him?" Tayura jerked Touji off the ground and propped him back up.

That was one thing Shinji did like that transpired recently. Tayura officially accepted him as a friend, bribing Chizuru's brother with food did help a lot. But they shared a common interest, Chizuru. Tayura wanted Chizuru happy just as Shinji did, and the boy realized Shinji made Chizuru the happiest so…he relinquished. Tossing Touji a packet of tissues, Shinji did take offense to the open leering at something he rarely got to see.

Turning to catch a view of his beautiful girlfriend, Shinji did comment, "Tayura has a point Touji. Would it be to much to ask that you not nosebleed over my girlfriend? I know Chizuru-san has…a way about her but that doesn't give you free reign." But it was hard to NOT let Chizuru's nature and alluring form work its sinful magic on the imagination. For a moment Shinji and her met eyes over the long expanse.

"SHINJI-KUN! Come up and play with your Chizuru! I've got floatation devices for you!" Chizuru hoisted her rather plump breasts together. Letting them drop, the elasticity of the flesh did work magic of bouncing in the eyes of all that dared look at her. Her arm waved as her smile widened, "It's all wet up here!" The double entendre was enough for somebody else to act. Himari grabbed the fox by the shoulder and chucked her into the pool.

With all his male friends staring at him, Shinji was again made terribly uncomfortable by Chizuru's open flirtation. "She…she says she does that to rub it in the other girls faces, and to remind them that we're together," Shinji thought it was more that she liked seeing him blush. At least with both girls together they could look after one another. In his mind, Shinji thought he knew what got them worried. Jet Alone was their first real exposure to the Evangelions.

His glasses foggy, Kensuke quickly turned away from the pool and put his chin to his chest. "Man you think she'd let me let me take some pictures of her in that?" he was breathing a little heavy but it didn't come out to needy. Grabbing one of Shinji's hands, the geek lost a little more dignity, "I mean you can ask her that right? She said some strange things when she started coming to school."

"You mean Himari? I can't ask her to do that!" Shinji was stunned at the request. After the event in the bathroom a week ago, Shinji was very careful with what he asked of Himari. She was so trusting and loyal, if he wanted to bed her he suspected all he had to do was ask. It was a lot to take in, and he was terrified he'd abuse his position literally as Himari's 'master'. "If YOU want to ask her though, never know she does seem to like new…er clothing," he nearly flubbed Himari's sudden addition to modern society.

Working a crick out of his neck, Touji was back to the poolside view. Whistling low, "Now that Ken mentioned it, that Himari does have a nice rack on her and the caboose is…where did you say she was from again?" the jock gave Shinji a quick glance before turning back to the meat market. "Man look at how the other girls flock to her, more so than Chizuru, but then again they've gotten to know her and her reputation," Touji scooted away from Tayura.

Standing up and popping his back, Tayura swung his arms in wide circles and generated a substantial breeze. "Suzuhara I won't get angry at you for bringing up the truth. Chizuru does have a bit of a reputation, and Shinji-kun isn't helping with that. She's all over him and those bitches keep saying bad things about her. So how about asking her to tone it down, Ikari? Please?" Tayura clapped his hands together pleadingly.

Continue to observe his servant, Chizuru was to far into the pool to see now, Shinji was a trifle worried about her. Despite all the girls in his class taking to her well, she was quite popular, Himari didn't openly appear 'happy' to be with them. She wasn't annoyed, but she didn't have the same manner about her as she did when it was just them together at the apartment.

"You think Chizuru-san would even listen to me if I did? I tell her all the time to not be so bold in public, so then she asks 'why don't we go somewhere private?'" Shinji fired back at Tayura's plea. With his given skills, Shinji had no manner to defang Chizuru nor would he want to. He loved her as she was, an open, caring, and exciting woman. Chuckling a little at the irony of it, "And shouldn't you know better than me that you can't really tell Chizuru what to do?"

Watching Shinji's eyes wander from Himari to an unexpected target, Touji gasped in shock. "Ever try giving her the good hard Ikari special? I've read that its one way to put a woman in her place," for that both Tayura and Shinji hit the jock. Touji's head bounced from Tayura's slap, and his knees buckled from the punch to the stomach Shinji administered. "Point…taken…no sex jokes. You did…promise to tell us when you…did through?" he gasped out as he fell to his knees.

Instantly turning to Tayura, Shinji waved his arms about widely. "I did NOT make that type of promise to you! That is a private matter between Chizuru-san and me, and you DON'T get to know such things," Shinji quickly corrected. Last thing Shinji wanted was to be back on Tayura's bad side. The fight with the lizard had nearly ended up with a fight between Tayura and Shinji, the brother blaming Shinji for bringing his sister in harms way. Chizuru knocked Tayura out after that one.

"Aw she got in the pool," Kensuke sulked as the object of his libido's desire dove into the water. "Anyway if you don't mind me asking her, I think I will. I mean what is the worst thing that can happen?" his eyes were alight with a strange unspoken plan. Giving Shinji a quick glance, Kensuke followed Shinji's line of vision and adjusted his glasses. "Is zee young Ikari already looking for hiz next conquest? The fair yet icy Ayanami caught your eye?" Kensuke nudged Shinji's ribs.

Getting a second wind, Touji leaned over Kensuke's back nearly causing the smaller teen to collapse. "She's got a shit personality, everybody calls her a freak, but she aint' hard on the eyes. Himari and Chizuru knock her out in the tit department, but she got that submissive face and some killer thighs," Touji flashed Shinji the thumbs up.

His hair nearly going on end, Tayura grabbed Shinji, spun him around away from the pool and shoved him against the fence. "You're already checking out some new girl? The hell Ikari? Chizuru isn't enough for you or are you some pervert or something?" the boy's bared teeth were growing into fangs as his demonic nature flowed.

"It's not like that!" Shinji was quick to defuse. Tugging at Tayura's hands, freeing his collar and getting himself back on the ground. "I'm just…concerned or worried about her really. I ran into her at the market a few weeks ago, just staring at a spare rib dealer. Some of the other customers said they thought Ayanami was to poor to buy them. So I went to get her one, she asked if it was alright to eat it. When I said she could she just…inhaled them. Then when it came time to pay she had the money. She looked confused before she ate, and then just walked off after giving me one," he was still confused by the girl. Why didn't other people talk to her, or ever help her.

Taking his turn to glance up at the pool, Tayura's face went red for a moment as his eye caught something he liked, then found the sitting Ayanami. "Girl DOES have an odd smell about her, and she does act strange. Just don't be hurting Chizuru with this alright? She said you've been giving that girl lunches, and its making her worried," Tayura punctuated his claim by poking Shinji hard with his finger. "If its just worry for a teammate that's one thing, but if you break Chizuru's heart cause you're cheating…" Tayura drew his thumb across his throat.

Quite the opposite reaction, Touji and Kensuke's eyes were alight with teasing potential and reverence. "You're the mysterious lunch maker for Ayanami? Damn we should have bet on this!" they cheered in unison. "The man courting the ice queen of Toyko-3 is none other than our dear slayer of the most beautiful woman and lives with the second resident hotty! It's not fair!" they continued to gush.

Damn rumors! Shinji didn't like knowing that his simple act of cooking a few meals for Rei would have gotten such an odd reaction. Rumors of some upper classman, a teacher, and countless others tried to explain the higher quality food Rei would occasionally eat. He put it in her shoebox due to the odd timings they had for arriving at school, one morning somebody saw her get it, and now he was going to have more hell to pay. At least Chizuru understood he did it not out of courtship but concern.

"I just want to make sure she's eating well enough. Something about how ravenous she was eating those ribs made me worry," Shinji tried but failed to push the two boys off of him. "Nothing is going on between us," other than Shinji wanting to know more about her. She was his teammate, and yet he knew next to nothing about her other than her love of ribs. Oh and she talked to his father…and both looked happy. Now THAT was unfair.

Grabbing Kensuke by the his collar, Himari yanked the boy off hard sending him down on his back. "The yo…Ikari-sama isn't enjoying your actions, I doth heard the scuffle by the moat," she gave both normal human teens a stern eye. Dripping water on Kensuke, Himari looked as if she had been in the pool only moments before her attack. "Aida-kun is something wrong your face is red?" she asked.

His head directly between Himari's toned and powerful thighs, Kensuke had a view many would have killed for. "I-I-uh…you see…picture…you…for Shinji? He loves your suit," the red and white stripped suit was very fetching on Himari's form. He showed no concern about the water dribbling down on his face.

Blushing softly, Himari turned to Shinji who was to stunned to speak. "If Ikari-sama wishes it tis my duty to oblige," Himari stepped over the fallen geek to help Shinji off the ground. "Together shall we?" she wrapped her arms about him sensually and yet teasingly as Kensuke snapped away with his camera, each pose more daring than the last until finally Shinji's brain overheated and the shoot was called off.

Their names were called, and she they ran, Shinji was reminded again of Himari's words. She had offered herself totally to him, he would eventually know it, yet he had yet to tell Chizuru about that. It made him feel dirty and traitorous, but something about Himari wouldn't allow Shinji to deny her. As much as he wanted to, he knew Himari wanted it just as much if not more. Have veiled memories continued to surface. Was she…a lake, a girl with black hair…a kiss…Himari?

X-X

Sitting cross legged on the floor, Ritsuko took a look at her glass of tea and sniffed it. No, no booze had been secretly added to her drink which meant what she was seeing was real. What started as a joke request, meet Shinji's elusive girlfriend who she thought it was going to be Misato playing a joke saying SHE was said girl, had turned into a real sitcom event. Food was good, comedy was better, and it really helped the good doctor relax.

"Food will be done in a minute, Ritsuko-san, hope curry is alright with you," Shinji set a replacement cup of tea down before the doctor. The boy shivered, eyes blinked fast, and quickly turned to see an innocent looking Chizuru staring off into space. "Y-you're down to your last two cases, Misato-san," he puffed out a few ragged breaths as he handed Misato another can before returning to his safe room.

Whatever that girl did to Shinji the few moments he was close to the table left Ritsuko's mind perplexed. "So tell me about yourself, Chizuru-kun was it?" Ritsuko sipped carefully from the steaming cup. That bizarre Himari was idly watching Chizuru and spying on the door to the kitchen. When the two weren't fawning over Shinji, they were openly confrontational with one another. Prepping her chin up on her palm, Ritsuko evaluated the promiscuous teen, "Knowing Ikari-kun as I do, I'm interested in hearing how you two started dating. He is a little shy if you haven't noticed."

Clasping her hands together just above her navel, causing her bunched up assets to form a mind breaking single unit, Chizuru actually appeared bashful. "Love at first sight really, Ritsuko-san," Chizuru was always one to butter up the overseers. "I asked him to meet me in the music room, and well…it was unforgettable," she put her palm to her cheek as a rosy hue tinted her cheeks.

"Thy lying hussy! Yon details are grossly inaccurate! Shinji-sa~n doth not act in such impure ways!" Himari gently set her cup of tea back on the table. "Speak not of fables and exaggerations! You connived him to meet thee and thrust yourself upon him!" Himari's finger poked Chizuru in one of her perfect pair.

This was better than television by far, and Ritsuko was going to milk it, poke it, and prod it as long as she could. Swiping Misato's beer, not yet touched, Ritsuko was ready to increase the fun. Teenagers, were all normal teens this full of hormones? She'd not been that way due to her mother's watchful and reproachful eye, Misato had been in a coma, and the pilots were poster children for psychological therapy. The issue of Shinji and Chizuru made sense though, the girl acted first. She'd never bet Shinji would ever take the initiative for things.

Slugging back a nice drink of Misato's nasty tasting beer, the captain's slurred statement discounted, Ritsuko did wonder though. "What about parents, both of you. No offense girls, but we do need to worry about Shinji-kun's well being. Noihara, you're not a typical teenager, and Chizuru," it was hard NOT to call this teenager by her first name, "I'd wonder if your parents like the idea of you dating a high risk male." Shinji did have a good chance of dying, not that Ritsuko would remind Misato about that.

Shoving Ritsuko's shoulder with her foot, Misato flopped over on her back and let out a sharp laugh. "Be careful girls, Ritsuko here will pry and pry until you have no secrets left. Woman has a way of pestering everybody away from her. Go figure she's single at her age," Misato's legs splayed to the side as adverse effects of booze and gravity worked their magic.

Walking in on Misato's rather daring show of cut off shorts, and a bit of panty sticking out, Shinji just rolled his eyes. "Misato-san, what did I say about laying like that on the floor," Shinji had long stopped being stunned by Misato's less daring actions. Setting the large pot of curry on the table next to the plates, Shinji tossed the oven mitts back into the kitchen. "Rice cooker is on your left Ritsuko-san. So what did I miss?" he took his seat between Himari and Chizuru, the latter leaned suggestively against him.

"Katsuragi paints many interesting visions of humanity," Himari indignantly kicked one of Misato's legs to close the view off from public review. Leaning across the table, brushing her arm against the lad, Himari started filling plates with food. "Thee terror of felines asked of our parentage. Quite a personal question for strangers to inquire of, yet a calculated one. Mine mother died during child birth, father trained me with the elders of mine clan until I was dubbed ready to act as Shinji-san's guardian," she handed Shinji a plate with a smile just for him.

Helping herself to rice first, Ritsuko rose an eyebrow to Misato's sudden shuffling about. "Sorry for being so invasive Noihara," and why did the girl insist she was bad with cats. Ritsuko loved cats, missed that cute little black one but Shinji did say he'd saw it lately. "But as you try to 'protect' Shinji-kun, so do we, well at least I do, Misato just uses him as a live in butler," Misato would hopefully react to that glib comment.

Lurching forward at the table, Misato bounced her waist against it and jostled the pot. A bit of curry from Chizuru's ladle fell on the table and pooled. Pulling the top off a contain of instant ramen, the closet mother hen poured her own curry into the mix. "Best way to get curry flavored ramen, you should try it. And I'm not that bad am I, Shinji-kun?" Misato batted her eyelashes in her patent pending man melting gaze.

"From thy observations tis quite the astute observation," Himari said with her eyes closed. Smirking at the glowering Misato, Himari sampled the curry and nodded. "Once again, Shinji-san, thy repast is superb," she leaned against the lad subtly but noticeably. All her actions were hard to spot, but if watched closely could be detected. Soft touches of the hand when she was thought unobserved, sitting closer than traditionally accepted, and her tone of voice had subtle shifts when talking to Shinji or when to others.

Well, Ritsuko had not expected Himari to be quite so caring, not when Shinji had an official girlfriend. The joke that Misato had hired Himari to be Shinji's guardian was losing more weight and Himari's official statement gaining more. To shift focus from Misato and her culinary abomination, "So what about you Chizuru-kun? Himari was brave enough to answer, you're not going to let her beat you are you?" teenagers were so easy to goad.

Sampling Misato's ramen, not like he had a choice with her sticking it under his nose, Shinji scarfed it down and started choking. Both Himari and Chizuru quickly went to the aid, Himari holding out a glass of water, Chizuru went for the direct approach. Pulling Shinji's head back, she applied some mutant form of CPR…that lasted a full minute. Once Shinji didn't die of asphyxiation he red faced answered, "S-sorry about that, Ritsuko-san. But maybe it's not a good question to as…"

Taking Shinji's outstretched hand, Chizuru pulled it down under the table and out of view. Shinji went ridged but silent at whatever Chizuru had done, but he looked quite content. "Its ok, Shinji-kun, if Ku-Noihara can say her past I surely won't buckle,' winking at Shinji she added, "that did taste good Misato-san but I bet mine was better." Her hand holding Shinji's moved about under the table and to the mystery of those not Shinji. "I don't know my real parents, but my mother took care of me for a long time. We had a bit of a falling out because I don't want to run her damn old onsen. So I took my brother and moved here." She put her hands back on the table and grinned feral at Himari as they noticed Shinji's arm was still stretched where Chizuru left it.

Shinji's days as a virgin, if they weren't already, would be over soon if what he was touching was what Ritsuko thought it was. Girl was brazen and played dirty, just like Misato did. "Can say I know how it is to have an interesting mother, I had one too," Ritsuko felt her cheeks heating up, booze was working. "For now both of you get passing marks, though I bet Noihara here is going need to pick p the pace or she'll get looked past. Guys like things to move fast and Chizuru-kun here is a lynx…or was it a minx?" she teased the girl. Himari's comments about cats just made Ritsuko want to tease her.

The trio of teens were rather stunned by Ritsuko's acceptance of them. Himari blushed and inched closer to Shinji with all the subtly of a woman of ancient Japan, Chizuru gushed and snuggled up to Shinji, and well Shinji just sat there basking in his luck and fortune. Misato's loud belch ruined the moment, but it had served its purpose.

The evening continued to pass rather humorously for the lonely scientist as she watched the quartet of human oddities interact. Shinji and Himari were the mature ones while Misato and Chizuru were cut from the same teasing cloth. Topics bounced from television, to how far Chizuru had gotten with Shinji, and back to work. And that was when Ritsuko's now fully alcohol induced brain had a rare neuron fire of memory.

Pulling out a card, Ritsuko set it on the dirty table, many more cans of beer populated it now thanks to the passage of time. "Tests tomorrow Shinji-kun, make sure Ayanami gets this before you head to Nerv," she pushed the odd child's card across the short table knocking over a half drunk can. The beer flowed out of it and across the table quick as wildfire and ended up covering the teens. Shit got weird then when Ritsuko could have sworn Himari grew cat ears and Shinji started having a sneezing fit. "The fuck?" she rubbed her eyes.

Snatching the card quickly, Shinji quickly grabbed Himari's hand and started dragging her to the bathroom sneezing all the way. "I'll get it done," he didn't even know what it was he was agreeing to, he just hurried.

Snapping her fingers in anger, Chizuru growled low at the door. "Damn cheating cat," she grabbed Ritsuko's beer from her hand and took a swig. "This tastes foul, I'll have Tayura bring you some good stuff tomorrow, Misato-san," she finished the can and added it to the stack. Misato, if she was conscious enough to hear, mumbled and fell back down to sleep.

"Damn DT's, thought I saw…saw…" Ritsuko felt very tired all of the sudden. Looking over at the buxom lass, Ritsuko should have said something about her drinking, but couldn't. Looking into that girl's eyes, the irises moved odd, glowed, and Ritsuko was out like a light.

X-X

Pacing back and forth in the dirt and refuse laden hallway, Himari was starting to give her master's fears some serious thought. Perhaps the Ayanami girl truly was living in poverty, the building had every indication of abstract degradation. Stomping her foot on an errant cockroach, the sword maiden grimaced. It was defiantly not a place for a young woman to grow and prosper, so she'd stop teasing Shinji so much about the lunches. For now.

"Shinji-sama, such a destiny thrust upon thee," she said remorsefully. That beast he piloted was so above her to do anything about that it left her rattled to her foundations. She couldn't fight those battles for him, couldn't defend him, she could nothing for him in regards to the guardians. "To think the ancients created such potent adversaries," she mused. Anything that required an Eva to fight, Himari had to relinquish the mantle of warrior to Shinji.

Himari was astonished again by the contemptuous fox's own revelation. Chizuru had came to her during the days repast to seek a truce. Having not experienced Shinji's ordeal firsthand as Chizuru had, Himari listened intently to the fox's story. To feel such a beast's wounds, to feel its every fiber as if ones own, truly a frightening thought. So, Chizuru had a compromise for her. They both agreed they didn't want to add to Shinji's troubles with in-fighting for his affection. Chizuru would be wife and she would be concubine, a role she had already aligned for herself. It would be hard for Chizuru to accept later that she'd not be wife either, but by then Shinji would not care for such titles.

Looking at the grimy placard of '404' again, Himari tapped her wooden sandal against the old porn magazine she stood on. "What causes such hindrance?" she had hoped the simple act of dropping of Ayanami's card wouldn't have taken so long. They were to dine together before the required testing at his job. "While I doth agreed to allow her to consummate, there are ways to…" she smiled thinking back to her agreement with Chizuru.

Chizuru would be Shinji's first, but there was plenty a vassal could do to alleviate her master's tension. A few tasty ideas popped into her head, bringing about ragged and long breaths before the stench brought her back to reality. Blinking rapidly, Himari clutched at her kimono, "Foul beast has me thinking such impure thoughts." But she couldn't deny she longed to be with Shinji in some form or another. Years of watching him suffer, watching him seek affection left her wanting to dole it out in leagues. "Perhaps tis not as vile as I haff believed," she wondered.

A yelp and a crash broke Himari from her contemplation. Hand going to her sheath, the trained warrior brushed aside the door and its mountain of aged mail. Had her foolish thoughts of women's fancy lowered her senses so much? Their would be no hand holding, no kissing, or no intimacy if some wretched demon attacked her master before he learned his true calling.

Not running, to run would only cause a chance for a sneak attack, Himari moved briskly but with purpose. Rounding the small hallway, she drew her blade horizontally and held it at the ready, "What befalls you, Ikari…sama?" Himari nearly fell over at what she saw. It wasn't a demon, unless Shinji was possessed by a demon of lust. "Thee have held up our repast for yon Ayanami's breast?" Himari slid her blade back into the scabbard with a hint of annoyance.

Practically jumping off Ayanami's naked body, Shinji rushed to Himari's side red faced and wide eyed. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to…to…Ayanami-san tell her it was an accident please," Shinji turned back to Rei and instantly turned back. Traces of sweat dripped down his face as Ayanami got to her feet without caring of her own modesty, an old bone in her hand.

Putting the questionable item back down next to a glass of water, some medication, and a set of glasses, Rei headed back towards the shower. "I approached him, he pulled back, I tripped on water. His intentions for groping me are unknown but potentially incidental," Rei said without looking back. Without a further word she started putting her clothing on without shutting the door.

Taking a hold of Shinji's hand, Himari was perfectly fine dragging the boy out of sight of the nude teenager. "If thee wanted to grope breasts, Shinji-sama, I'd have offered," she took the hand she was holding and placed it on her bust. "Thy hand is warm," she teased but mewed a moment once his hand instinctively squeezed.

"S-sorry Himari-san! Like she said, it was an accident! Just an…accident, you know why we came! I was going to leave her card on the counter, saw what I thought was one of the spare rib bones from weeks ago and…" he gave his hand a squeeze again quite ironically.

Most enjoyable, perhaps Chizuru wasn't totally out of her mind to enjoy a more physical relationship. "As Shinji-sama is quite timid around the fairer sex, I shall believe thee," she did move his hand away from her breast. The contact was having an unwanted but not unexpected result, and Himari didn't want Shinji to know how easily her body responded to his touch. Two simple squeezes and she could feel her nipples harden, damn body reacting against the minds wishes.

Quick to leave the building and its foul order and depressing atmosphere, Himari did not distance herself from Shinji. In public she had to be firm and respectful of others, but alone she would let her master spoil her and she the same. "Now I doth believe thee said we'd dine? Though I doubt much would be agreeable in such a deplorable locale," she turned her nose up at a homeless man pissing behind a garbage can.

His breathing finally back to normal levels, likely due to not being in contact with delicate feminine bits, Shinji nodded. "We could hit a stall that sells crepes on the way to Nerv. Its not supper, but a snack could hold us over till we get home and I could cook us something," he confessed. Keeping in step with Himari, the teen did not make a move to increase the distance between his servant and himself. Leaning forward to look her in the eye, "Or did you want a restaurant? I owe you more than a dessert and a hand cooked meal I guess."

"Master thinks he owes me," Himari tittered and hid her smile behind one long sleeved arm. Stopping, Himari let Shinji lead her arm for a moment, once their arms became taught she gave him a yank back into her embrace. "Silly, Shinji-sama, thee have given me a purpose in life, and lavish affection upon it. A hand made meal is far superior to food of a stranger," she brought him in close, lips scant inches apart, the pushed him back. "Punishment for befouling yon Ayanami when thee could have just asked me," she was a bit sour about that still.

Releasing Shinji's hand, the lad went ridged with shock again, Himari pinched his cheek just a little to hard. She wasn't above jealousy, and she did relent that at first she thought maybe Shinji did plan it. It was hard not to suspect a man holding a naked woman to the ground and groping her of meaning it. Jogging at a slow pace for her, Shinji was running full pace to keep up with her, Himari felt Shinji needed a little punishment for his unfaithfulness. With not only Chizuru but her…Shinji's hand shouldn't stray.

Her inflicted torment had one small negative consequence when they finally reached the dessert shop. Shinji was to winded to eat, so rather than share one together as she wanted, she got to eat it solo. Well that was her punishment for not trusting Shinji's response. There would be a later as long as Himari didn't fail in her duty. If she failed these quite and happy moments would be gone. For that she could never fail, could never let her feral side take over, or she'd die at the hands of her most cherished.

After her sugary treat, the duo walked to Nerv chatting peacefully as they went. It annoyed her that Shinji would mention Chizuru occasionally, even if she agreed to it Himari would have preferred to be Shinji's one and only. She could tell he was trying to avoid mentioning the fox, he was a quick study of others and knew it bothered her, but the question had been what the day had brought. Chizuru was an active part of his life, maybe a little to active but that was the breaks.

Finding the strange Ayanami, the girls scent was perplexing as it shifted from human to animal spirit at times, at the base already, Himari got a small thrill when Shinji continued to apologize to her. When the question about trusting Shinji's father was posed though, Himari nearly threw the child off the escalator. Nobody struck her master, especially when it had to due with that man!

"Doth thou not know that said man abandoned Ikari-sama!" Himari seethed as she steadied Shinji. "Thee might trust that abominable man, but doth not think for a scant moment that all would. Would thee trust one that has wronged you grievously?" Himari stepped past Shinji and advanced upon the impassive girl.

Standing her ground for a few moments, Rei's eyes widened just a few millimeters as Himari's anger boiled, then took a step down. "No, I would not. The commanders actions outside of my knowledge are…diverse. Ikari-kun, I apologize for the blow. If you do not prepare food for me any longer it is understandable," Rei nodded and turned her back to Himari. But rather than stay put and let the escalator do the work for her, Rei put some distance between herself and the angry cat-girl.

Before Himari could press the issue, Shinji put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Let her go, Himari-san. She…Ritsuko said my father is her guardian. Maybe she knows him better than I do. It doesn't hurt any more anyway," he smiled to show his pearly whites.

Leaning back against his chest, Himari felt a certain heat against the small of her back, take that Chizuru. "She is the cause of worry thou. For a brief moment I sensed something odd within her. Such loyalty, not focused as thy own, but nearly dog or wolf like," Himari wondered for a moment. A true bonded wolf would never retract as Ayanami had, but it was strong. She had seen the girl's reaction to Shinji's food offerings, and yet she attacked with only a vague detraction.

Ayanami occupied Himari's mind as Shinji performed his duties. Himari did not trust Shinji's father, not by any stretch of the imagination. That man knew about the guardians enough to create vessels to fight them, that was dangerous knowledge. Rei was loyal to that man and had the musk of one of the animal clans, but not perfect. Perhaps…perhaps she'd use a weapon she hadn't considered to get to the bottom of that mystery. Shinji, her master, did seem capable of getting the girl to speak where nobody else could. But dare she try it?

X-X

Flowing down the small tributary, Shizuku was not prepared for her summons but went regardless. The Ikari demon slayer was still perplexing her with his unexpected and bizarre actions. Of the remaining slayers, none appeared to have any friendship for demon-kind making the Mizuchi nervous. All knew of the Crimson Blade of the Noihara and her clan's dedication to the Ikari, but what of this Chizuru Morimoto? Brainwashed, a spell, or other trickery to throw off or even to mock the remaining weakened elders?

Away from the city, the water turned from dirty grey to a more soothing clear as Shizuku swam. She had spied something interesting the yesterday, the slayer could not swim, that suited her just fine. All she would have to do would knock him into any body of water while the traitorous cat was gone, she'd not worry about the Morimoto, a pure demon such as Chizuru would side with the council.

The other issue Shizuku was concerned about was the damn half-breeds and their own council, Tendril's Leaf. Subordinates should know there place and not make trouble where it wasn't needed. But the demonic animals always wanted more power, wanted to disobey the ancient ways, and generally made life troublesome. Those that held rule over that school were up to something, something big was on the way and with the sudden attack of the guardians things were very turbulent.

"More reason for the slayer to be taken out to lessen our worries," Shizuku took her human form as she leapt from the water. Her dead pale skin was translucent under the waxing moon, her green hair looked more like moss than what it meant to mimic, and her red eyes glowed brightly. Walking from the dirty bank of the widening river towards the woods, Shizuku hoped this session was worth her time.

Gone were the city lights, more than fifty miles from the city of her post, Shizuku breathed in the healthy musk of nature. Healthy trees waved in the perpetual summer, making the water spirit really want some ice to cool off, but that would come later. Standing in a clearing, seemingly empty, Shizuku cleared her throat and called out, "I've come as asked. What is so important as to interrupt my surveillance?"

Slowing many pairs of glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness of the forest surrounded the small open grove. Shapes could vaguely be seen in the darkness but nothing was definite, all was fluid and motion. More and more the surviving elders or their emissaries appeared around the lone Mizuchi.

Perched atop a high tree branch a deep feminine voice barked, "We'd not have summoned you if it wasn't important. We have gotten numerous reports about information you have left from your reports. An attack on the slayer, a potential nine-tail in league with him, and the destruction of a guardian! Why haven't you told us this yourself?" after the questions were asked the eyes faded from red to black.

Did they not trust her or think she was stupid? Either way, Shizuku wasn't overly enjoying the speculation that she wasn't doing her job to the utmost. A slayer had killed her entire family, she was NOT going to let the same happen to her. "An offspring of Yig felt my observations were not enough and struck. I'll remind you all that my orders were to watch," she said impassively and without any hint of emotion. Given the option, Shizuku would have struck first and asked questions never. Slayers couldn't be trusted.

A hissing masculine voice peeked out from a hole in the ground, a set of bony white claws poked out of the darkness. "Za youth hazz been punished by fazzer, but zas not killed. He claimed za slayer merged with za possible nine-tail and had unimaginable power. Zis was not important to tells zus?" the reptilian voice growled angrily and tore up the ground with its claws.

Rolling her eyes up, Shizuku thought the question was self answering, but the council wouldn't agree. With a hint of impatience, "What more could I have told you that he hasn't already? Nothing more is known about Chizuru Morimoto as she isn't my target directly. I wasn't present at the fight as I was spying on Tendril's Leaf's minions at the time," this Nerv place had a strange smell. "Why they didn't kill him if they were so powerful begs the question if they WERE that powerful or if your clan is just trying to cover for its weakness," she smirked at the claws as they retreated.

A cacophony of noises, barks, hisses, and veiled threats answered Shizuku's subtle barb at the representative of Yig. A docile voice, neither male of female, but having massive eyes the size of Shizuku's head spoke next. "Valid point, we knew about it before you could have responded, but a token gesture next time so we know you are working. As for the potential nine-tail, what DO you know about her. The only known nine-tail has denied all requests to join the council, and her power to vast to force the issue," unlike the other voices this one wasn't threatening more inquisitive.

Shizuku didn't know what she made of Chizuru, but didn't think the fox had the legendary powers of the Nine-Tails. "She is a beast of lust, much like Noihara is in private with her 'young lord'," to love a slayer felt sacrilege to the fallen. But she had seen the results of Chizuru's attack on the school and it wasn't a simple blast. With reluctance, "I haven't seen a merge like was claimed, but I have found evidence of fox-fire above a normal fox-demon. And while she appears to care for the slayer, I haven't ruled out subterfuge."

An unseen voice rumbled the earth with its deep powerful tones, "Can the slayer be trusted to adhere to the treaty and leave us in peace? Nine-tail or not the slayer is the threat, he and the guardians." The leaves fell from the trees and small animals ran in fear of the mighty voice from all around.

"I don't believe the slayer can be trusted, aside from lone Jinguji, all slayers have relinquished their powers. To find the Ikari line alive and well could rekindle the spirits of the others. I say we not worry if he's truly sided with the demon-animals and Tendril's Leaf and just remove him as a possible treat," Shizuku nodded to her own wishes. Her family, she wanted to avenge them and Shinji was the only viable way. Himari and Chizuru's seeming quelling of the slayers natural instincts aside, he had to be removed.

Three voices speaking from different locations responded in sync with one another. "No, the slayer could be useful to us against Tendril's Leaf if they are truly using the Guardians to some end. The seal must not be broken, but we are to weak to go against the mechanical beasts. But if we could turn…if the slayer will side with us we can end this before tragedy befalls us again," the voices silenced.

The eyes upon the tree burned bright again, "Go back and continue your observations. Pay closer attention to the potential nine-tail, a pure demon such as that could help greatly. And the slayer sounds more at Noihara's mercy than the inverse. Cats are often able to use their wiles to confound the minds of males," a near mocking tone rasped out near the end.

Her tongue reached down low in mocking salute to her 'peers' as Shizuku bowed to them. Turning back into water, the Mizuchi raced back to the stream that would take her back to that dirty city. She was done watching, it was time to act, and act she would. Put him in danger, see just how willing the Crimson Blade was to attack her own kind, and how the slayer would react.

The love she saw had to be a trick, the slayer was forcing it upon them somehow, she'd find it out. And when she freed her sisters from his power they'd all revel in his destruction! Her family…mother and father would be avenged! All slayers were the same, they all sought the exsanguinations of demons, it was even in their names! She would not go the way of fools and die without a fight. Just you wait Ikari Shinji, Shizuku has your name and face in mind!

X-X

While he wasn't really tired, Shinji wasn't enjoying the news so he let out a yawn. Misato was well into her drinking, eyes half closed and head bobbing from approaching sleep, yet she maintained a vice like grip on the remote. No matter, Shinji rarely found anything good on television to watch anyway. Himari had been rather cagy all since chat with Rei the day before so she was off in her room leaving Shinji alone with the semi-conscious Misato.

"Well think I'll go to bed a little early today, night Misato," Shinji finally made his decision and got up. He'd read a bit, maybe practice his cello softly to tire himself out, but it beat watching talking heads complain about gulf winds and trade balances. What Shinji couldn't fathom was why Misato had been so insistent on watching it. Stretching his arms above his head, "Need anything from me before I go?"

Snapping out of her doze, Misato's head bounced around like a rubber ball in a bath. "Huh, what I wasn't doing anything," she rattled off as he came off some odd dream. Her hands instinctively went to the bottom of her tank-top and pulled it down, not a good thing as it exposed a lot of side breast. "Oh, Shinji-kun, sorry. I wasn't really here I guess. No I don't need anything, you go on now," she fanned herself and avoided looking at him.

That was odd, Misato normally teased him when he went to bed early, but today she looked flush and hiding something. "You alright Misato-san, you look like you might have a fever or something," he went to put the back of his hand to her forehead but she caught him. "Misato-san?" perhaps he crossed some boundary. It was ok for her to check his temperature but not the inverse.

Quickly shaking her head, Misato pushed Shinji a little ways back. "I just had a weird little dream while I sat here. Think I'll turn in early too," she picked up her can and gave it a good swirl. The sloshing about indicated it was less than half full so the woman pounded the rest of it down in one gulp. "Himari wasn't watching tv with us?" Misato asked cautiously after she put the empty can down.

Walking backwards towards his room, the instinct to flee was high. "Himari-san's been meditating since a chat we had with Ayanami yesterday. We had a little fight, she told Ayanami a few things about my father, and well…" Shinji just shrugged. Misato was acting odd, more so than normal so he'd let her sleep off whatever oddness her dream gave her. "Night Misato-san," he waved and headed off.

As he neared his room he couldn't help but stop in the shadows and listen. It was an old trick he picked up at his old residence when he wanted to spy on the adults. Normally it was just them saying how they didn't really want the boy around but the money was good. Rambling to herself, Misato peeked about the dark apartment, "No way would she do that…either of them. Get a grip it's not been THAT long. I know, Mr. Green can help." With a solid nod, Misato briskly headed to her room and shut the door. Pen-Pen scratched at the door, but Misato didn't open it up for the fowl to follow.

Less known the better, his mind told him as he grabbed the handle of his door and opened it wide. "At least the activation of Unit-00 went well, so that is good news," he didn't know if he wanted Rei on the battlefield though. Nearly yelping as a firm yet warm hand grabbed him about the wrist, Shinji's neck hurt at the speed he yanked it to the side. His heart spiked in his chest for the moment of unknown fear, only to see Himari's burdened face. "Himari-san, did you need something? I was thinking of heading in early tonight," he wondered if she was going to ask to sleep in his bed again.

Her grip hardened for a moment, looking not at Shinji but over his shoulder into the room. "Only wished to offer thee hopes for a pleasant night," she said it but sounded forced. "In thy morning seek me for but a brief chat," she blinked fast, faster than normal. Then with no hesitation or reason she kissed his cheek softly and pushed him into the room and shut the door.

After an encounter like that he'd need to talk to her just to see what the devil was going on. Himari had her moments that made Shinji worried, not for himself but for her. Her teasing that once he became a true slayer he'd kill her first. That was utter madness! Did she have dreams like Misato did, dreams that made her that worried? Pulling his shirt off and slacks, the room felt unnaturally humid, Shinji tossed it into a mesh hamper of his dirties. His boxers would be enough for this humid night, he wasn't going to mess with the A/C with Misato as she was. "Talk to her about it tomorrow, something tells me now isn't a good time," he went to his window and opened it.

The smell wasn't the best, but the cool breeze blowing through would at least take the musk out of the room. Sniffing his armpits, Shinji was alarmed at the odd fragrance in his room. Turning to the bed, he saw it finally, a lump under the blankets the size of a person. Why hadn't he seen it when he opened the door? For the second time of the night his heart leapt in his chest as a dawning realization came over him Chizuru had done this before, put up a warding spell to obscure the eyes of those outside of it. Himari had…Himari had seen it! She knew Chizuru was…that they might…what was Himari planning before she noticed?

Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly dry as a sun parched road, Shinji's fingers waggled as his hands neared the sheet. Was she just teasing this time, or were they going to go past just hand holding, kissing, and the very rare inner thigh caress? The sheet almost tore when he grabbed it and slowly pulled it back, his lungs stopped the intake of air as the room clad in nothing but moonlight reveled his partner.

Wearing the lingerie she had bought with him, Chizuru lay on Shinji's bed with her legs drawn up to her chest. Eyes wide open, pinky to her lower lip, Chizuru cooed, "You found your prize." Her legs swished back and forth on the bed making a very alluring sound with the sheets. "I've kept the bed warm for us, but I think we can make it even warmer," her arms outstretched for the boy.

Either unwilling or unable to resist, Shinji was drawn like a sailor to the rocks by the siren. Sitting on the bed, hovering over her, Shinji found the pink creation to be even more than he had imagined. Her hand ran against his cheek and down to his chest, his did the same but cupped her breast. "C-Chizuru-san, you're…Himari knows. Did you put up a?" he looked around the room. He could see the sacred ropes along the ceiling if he strained his eyes enough. Tongue growing in size and thickness in his mouth, Shinji kept leaning closer to his girlfriend.

One hand going behind Shinji's head, the other his back, Chizuru pulled the teen to her body and laid him on top of her. "We talked about it while you tended to your duties, Shin-chan," she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Neither of us were ready for the reality of that beast you ride in. I felt it through you, Himari saw it up front. We realized we couldn't help you with that, no matter how much we wanted to. And we don't want to add to your worries, and neither of us are going to give you up so…" she smiled innocently and shut her eyes.

Pulling away from her finger, silly how such a light touch could silence his lips but ignite his body. "Isn't that selfish of me to let you both…" he found Chizuru wasn't going to have any self abuse this night. The hand on his head pulled him in less energy needed to rip a piece of paper. It was true, they couldn't help him in the Eva, but he could hardly help them outside of it. A fair trade? Chizuru's amorous kiss was a sign she thought it was.

As if reading his mind Chizuru pulled her tongue out of his mouth, the saliva dribbled from their mouths and made a translucent spot on her nightie. "You fight the guardians till we learn why they've woken, and we keep you safe from those bastards of Tendril's Leaf. And I…we…get to…" she took his hand and drew it to her breast and made a lovely 'chuu' as he gave it a soft squeeze. "Shall we start exploring?" her eyes were heavy with desire, much like her partners.

He's touched her breasts before, she was quite fond of flaunting them for him, but it was different now. So little fabric was between him and the hefty mass, and he could see through the pink mesh to the skin behind it. Pinching at the discolored spot, Chizuru moaned again as he saw a point form. "E-explore…are you sure you're…we're ready for…" he wanted to give her time, wanted to be sure it was the right time. Oh how he felt ready, a dream come to fruition, the impossible possible. How far they'd go he didn't know, but at that moment he felt connected not physically but emotionally to Chizuru.

While Chizuru could be motherly, friendly, and a bastion of positive encouragement, tonight she was full on seductress. A role she filled far better than anybody else Shinji could imagine being with. The hand on his back slowly crested his front and slide under the elastic band of his boxers. "I believe we've crossed that…boundary," she kissed him again as her hand wrapped around her goal. The kiss suddenly ended with, "Is it…supposed to be that large and warm?" she actually sounded a little astonished.

His mind blown with the sensation of a hand touching what nobody else but he had, Shinji had a moment of utter confusion. Always in his mind he thought he was smaller than the average guy, well when he wasn't excited at least. Unintentially he'd catch sight of a guy in the gym or at Nerv and his mind compared the two. But he never gave it thought to when excited, didn't all guys expand as much as his did? "S-something wr-wrong with it?" he shivered with unknown pleasure. Her hand was like silk!

"My first time, Shin-chan, but I think I'll get used to the burn," Chizuru pushed Shinji back. Following the boy's ascent and decent, laying him on his back, Chizuru grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled down. They caught on his member, but a gently push down and tug freed the boy from his cotton prison. "My-my this is a little intimidating," she traced a vein with her finger. "But its only fair if you," she tittered and crawled over the boy.

No longer 'in' his body, Shinji felt like he was watching a movie from behind his eyes. Chizuru was turning around and pointing her heart shaped rump in his face, the smell…that had been the musk he had smelt. It wasn't potpourri, but it worked a kind of magic on him. "M a little n-nervous too," the lie of the century he was horrified he'd make a mistake and offend her. Never had he, dreams or not, thought he'd be in this position unless money had passed hands.

Pulling the nightie over her waist, Chizuru's voice suddenly lost a lot of its seductive power. The confidence and typical self empowered woman was gone, replaced with somebody much like Shinji, nervous before their beloved for the first time. Not wearing underwear she lowered herself to spread out on top of him. "W-we'll be nervous together. D-don't be to rough with me, Shin-chan or I'll never forgive you," innocence oh how innocent she sounded, a stark contrast to her normal flirty and brazen manner.

First thing Shinji noticed was that Chizuru and he really did think a lot alike from time to time. She had shaved her nether region, just as he had in case…just in case. At first he was a little confused at what he saw, a crisp line with puffy parts sticking out. He had taken sex-ed, had seen one or two porno that Kensuke had insisted he watch, so he had some expectations. His hand gently went to the unfurled petals and felt such heat from it, it felt to be breathing itself.

She squirmed and moaned from the heavy breathing on her exposed sex, "how does your Chizuru look?" Trying to entice the boy, despite her sudden bout of self consciousness, she wiggled herself against the boy. She bucked forward as a long finger traced the closed bud. "S-say something please, Shin-chan, don't…don't be silent," was that fear in her voice?

What did one say before neigh perfection? Beautiful wasn't nearly close enough to the right word, christened by the gods was closer. Shinji settled on a tried and true, "Lovely." His hormones finally kicking in, Shinji's hands clasped both sides of the petal and pulled it open. Moisture trickled down and pooled on his neck. Chizuru was panting, making small mewling sounds and saying not to tease her, was he teasing her? All he wanted to know all of the sudden was. "What does it taste…" his tongue ended the unasked question as he lapped at a fold.

It wasn't a 'good' taste, but it wasn't bad. If this brought joy to Chizuru, and judging from her load moan it was, he'd do this for here whenever they felt the mood hit them. Pulling her open a little more, he found his tongue making wide circles unfolding the skin until started noticing a nub. A small part of his brain realized what he found, and made a point to give it attention from time to time.

"Y-You cheat…you've been…pr…Shin-chan," Chizuru tried to tease back but her eyes were closed and her body had the consistency of a wet noodle. Not one to be beaten, Chizuru pulled Shinji's member to the side and let her tongue run circles about the head. She didn't try for more than the head, not with her mouth opening and closing so much from the unexpected overflow of sensation. "Punish your Chizuru, Shin-chan…keep…explore deeper," she grabbed swatches of sheet trying to gather strength but none was to be had.

His mind was going to fast for him to comprehend what was assaulting him. Chizuru's lip service was driving him mad. A finger slipped into the petal, and the girl squirmed and even more juices fled from her pot onto him. Using that as an indication to use his fingers more, Shinji was a machine of motion. The taste was bad, the smell unique, but the rush of knowing she felt such pleasure kept him going and made him want to improve.

Shinji felt Chizuru's hand grasp him, after she had nipped him with her teeth twice she apparently gave up. Words were gone, just panting and the ever growing heat. All at once, Shinji felt Chizuru tense up like somebody applied an electric cord to her, and she let loose a torrent of juices on him and screamed so loud it left his ears ringing.

When he dared open his eyes, Chizuru's hair was blond, her ears and tail were out, and he had made his own mess on the sheet along side of her. It was the sound of her climaxing that sent him over the edge. Crawling up to her side, laying amid a mixture of their secretions, Shinji wrapped his arms around his panting and droopy eyed lover, kissed her forehead, and held her till they both fell asleep.

X-X

Notes

Yeah its just extended foreplay but I don't see Shinji just up and fucking, and I always thought Chizuru wouldn't be so gung ho for the final stretch. I mean the entire time of Kanokon she just teases and goes for light foreplay…maybe I'm over thinking but I've many more chapters to explore more.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you have a great Labor Day, and I'm always open for ideas and suggestions for this story. Bear in mind I do want to keep the number of cast members some what down, I don't want another 'What We' with super huge numbers that can't get any time. Lizet, Shizuku, and our other slayer will show up, Nozumu…lets just say she won't be in the story directly but I've plans.

Later

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

I am sorry for the delay but again work must come first. With my current project things have taken a very stressful turn and time has been very limited. Rather than write when my brain wasn't in it and ruin stuff I took the time away. Hope you didn't mind.

X-X

For the two days after the impromptu summons, Shizuku watched the slayer with increased vigor. The request to watch the fox was pushed off, nothing that acted that wanton could be of the highest cast of demon. No, Shizuku was focused on the Ikari/Noihara domicile waiting and planning her attack. Problem was Noihara or Morimoto were always around him. How could she attack him when those women were fighting one another for his attention?

Then it struck her, the morning after Chizuru stayed in the slayers apartment, she found her way to strike. Having watched the event transpire from the window, well until they started playing slap and tickle, Shizuku was less inclined to believe Ikari had cast some spell over the fox. Watching Chizuru all but dance back to her apartment the following morning, happiness dripping out of every pore, Shizuku was slightly envious of Chizuru's simpler lifestyle.

About to go back to watch the morning at the Katsuragi residence, Shizuku spotted an unexpected encounter. The Crimson Blade was waiting for the fox, and yon kitten did not appear pleased. Words were said, challenges were exchanged, and both women were oblivious to everything around them. The cat exclaimed how she was not going to allow Chizuru to be the only one to enjoy her 'master', while Chizuru simply flaunted herself and claimed the slayer wouldn't want lower class meat after he tasted the prime grade. All sorts of embarrassing comments stated right in front of the morning walkers.

Then the challenge came, whoever could help Ikari learn to swim the most on Sunday would get to take the man's 'first time'. Shizuku liked that plan, all she had to do was wait for the inevitable clash between the two and strike. It wouldn't be the biggest fount of water, but enough to take care of the real threat of Noihara. She'd have her revenge, even if it wasn't against the real clan that had slain her kin.

So in the pool she was now, in her natural element, just watched the show above her. The fox had set up another of her little shields to hide the intruders from the eyes of others. But as she was already in it, Shizuku had nothing to worry about. Her main worry now, was the sensation of a great approaching power. A guardian was wakening, she had to strike fast and hope the death of the slayer would still the ancient beast. The guardians attacked all, they would slay all to protect the seal, and Shizuku knew not why they were waking. She had hoped it was tied to the slayer.

"Shin-chan! What do you think of my swim suit?" Chizuru gushed as she clung to Shinji's side. Coming out of the men's changing room along side her man, Chizuru's attire was scandalous to say the least. A red string bikini that covered just enough to not be indecent exposure up top, at least the bottom was more conservative. Shaking said rump playfully, "Does it suit me, or should I just take it off?"

True to form, Shinji waved his arms frantically, "C-Chizuru-chan you…that wouldn't really help me concentrate on the lesson now would it?" Moving his arm as if it were covered in oil Shinji slipped out of Chizuru's embrace and took a few strategic steps away from her. He swallowed hard and gave Chizuru a slow and seeking once over, his eyes not staying to long on certain bits and pieces. Pinching his nose hard, Shinji nodded, "It s-suits you Chizuru, maybe you could have gotten a bit bigger top though."

From her vantage point in the water, more one with the water than having a real form, Shizuku had to agree with the slayer. _How__that__top__is__able__to__withstand__the__weight__is__a__mystery._ Though the Mizuchi suspected that was part of the fox's plan. A battle was going to be going on between the cat and fox, and the fox was going to use every weapon at her disposal. But watching the slayer, Shizuku was puzzled by his actions. He had already progressed so far with Chizuru, but he wasn't abusing his open meal ticket. Curious and curiouser.

Leaving from the women's side, a glare marring her classic features, Himari was dressed for combat as well. Her towel wrapped around her sword, Himari stared at the water with a sense of distaste. "I doth believe the young master is referring to the globs of fat thy possess. Perhaps the floatation device thee have give you an unfair advantage," Himari was quit glib. Her own choice in swimwear was bold but nowhere near as excessive as Chizuru's. Red and white stripped, both pieces held more fabric than Chizuru's whole suit.

Hoisting up her cherished bust line, Chizuru looked at them and offered them to Shinji. "Do they look like fat to you? I think she's just jealous that you have access to my babies and can't offer any real competition," she giggled as Shinji reacted by hunching over and quickly sitting, hands on waist. Stretching her arms above her head, "It is a lovely day for a swim. Don't you think so Noihara? All that water, don't you love getting wet? Shin-chan knows I do."

Undeterred, Himari didn't waste anytime in her actions. "While water doth not always agree with thee, tis not something that will inhibit," she said confidently. Standing before Shinji, her hair tied up in its standard ponytail, Himari had a small look of worry about her. "Shinji-sama, thy perch should be nearer the water. Tis why we are present today, not to bask in the sun," she rubbed her arm as she alternated between the boy and the water.

Quite to Chizuru's dismay, Shinji just sat staring at Himari for a good long time. "Y-you look really good in that, Himari-san," he stammered out enraptured by the change in Himari's demeanor. Slowly, his body still arched but only slightly, Shinji moved to the pool and sat his legs in it. "It's cold," he stated with a smidgen of relief in his tone.

Flowing up to the slayer, Shizuku started phase one of her plan. Encasing his legs, Shizuku wanted him to get accustomed to her flowing around him. That way he wouldn't know it wasn't normal, and wouldn't call out once she ramped up the plan. Still a moment of doubt lanced through her. The 'evil and vengeful' slayer was obviously smitten by the two demons at his side. Not the most characteristic trait, but it could all be a ruse or just a ploy to devour their flesh as he had already done Chizuru. Though if sex was his objective, all he needed was ask for it, the two would gladly see to it. So why the act?

Diving into the pool with surprising grace, Chizuru popped above the surface and whipped her hair back like a mermaid. "It's so refreshing to have this place all to ourselves. Shin-chan, me, and the servant," Chizuru dug in as she found her footing in the shallow end. Water cascading down her body in rivulets captured the light and made her suit even more transparent as it clung to her body. Moving over to Shinji, Chizuru actually used her cleavage to shoot a stream of water at the boy, "Jump in, Shin-chan it's the best way to learn."

From behind the boy's back, Himari scowled bitterly at the impish fox. Her voice intoned none of her frustrations however, "Thy mind is absent again yon concubine! Shinji-sama doth not see me as a mere servant but a life companion." A blush of embarrassment spread across her features after her little outburst. "Though she doth have a point, merely sitting shant get the task completed," she said. Getting on her knees, pressing herself against Shinji's back, Himari's hands danced across his front. "Ready?" she smirked at the now annoyed fox as she rolled into the water with Shinji's protests loud in the air.

Shizuku patience was being tested, but for a full hour she Mizuchi watched the trio play about the water. Both of the slayers would-be mates trying to one up the other as they lost focus on why they had come in the first place. For a moment Shizuku almost felt pity for the young Ikari. Both of his women wanted him to look only at them, leaving him torn trying to please both. Such an odd man, was his kindness genuine are just a farce.

Encasing every part of his body in the water, Shizuku could feel his heart rate spike whenever one of the girls upped the ante. She thought the boy might have died when as suspected Chizuru's to-tiny-top did in fact fall off. It was odd, and a little embarrassing herself, but she felt how his body reacted to Himari's casual touches then teaching how to properly use his arms. Having never known a man, Shizuku wasn't expecting that part of the slayer to be so blasted hot even in the water. The sensation didn't last long as the boy was doing his best to follow the lessons and not be distracted by the warring demons.

Sitting on the side of the pool, kicking out with her fine and toned legs, Chizuru clapped her hands for maximum excess jiggle. "That is perfect Shin-chan! I knew you'd learn how to do this! And you learned so fast…did your Chizuru help you? I know I promised you a special reward if you did good," she put her fingers to her lips and kissed them.

Leaving Shinji's side, he was apparently swimming perfectly fine on his own, Himari squired water in Chizuru's face with her fist. "Twas my tutelage that have garnered such excellent progress in Shinji-sama. Unlike thyself who spent much time sunning or flaunting thy scandalous body!" Himari was quick to retort.

Kicking his feet awkwardly, Shinji tried his best to defuse the situation, "You both did great. I'd never have gotten this far if it wasn't for both of you. I'm glad we've even had the time for…" Shinji's head jerked under the water suddenly, emerging again spitting out water, Shinji's stunned expression was lost as the two continued to bicker about who was the true teacher. "Himari-san?" Shinji called out for his protector just as his head went down again.

It was time to act! Shizuku had been supporting Shinji in his swimming to give the guise of progress. Now that the two women were bickering she struck. Grabbing the slayer by the legs, she pulled him down to the bottom of the pool. Surrounding his body with constant pressure she had hoped to drown him before his absence was even noticed. Kill the slayer, what she had been wanting since she got the task of watching him. Protect herself, protect her kind from those that would kill them.

But Shizuku wasn't a killer, and her growing consciousness of the kindness in the boy was making this hard…to hard. Had she gone at the act with all she had, no hesitation, she'd have killed him. But her doubt allowed Himari and Chizuru to both get to him and pull him out. Damn it! This wasn't what she wanted! Her perfect plan, ruined and now she was exposed. The damn Noihara had seen her.

Flowing out of the water, taking up her human guise, Shizuku stared down at the two women. The fox was helping the slayer to sit up and cough out water as Noihara secured her blade and exuded killer intent. "How low the Noihara clan must be to fall for a killer of her own kind," Shizuku's deadpan delivery did not stall the cat from attacking. The blade cut through her midsection making two half of her. No matter, Shizuku didn't even feel pain as the water of her body reconnected.

"Morimoto, fuse with Shinji-sama! Two capable opponents be more advantageous than leaving a convalescing Master," Himari had rolled to the other side of the Mizuchi after he blow did nothing of value. Evaluating everything about the green haired and red eyed opponent, none of the flirtatious and light hearted Himari was present, she was all business. "Speak, why doth thee attack mine master? Shinji-sama hath prevented mine and Morimoto's dispatching of those that have attacked him," the blade pointed at Shizuku's throat.

With shock and a smidge of awe, Shizuku watched Chizuru kiss the boy and disappear. The fusion the son of Yig mentioned had been real, she had never seen a human so trusting of a demon to allow full possession. And that meant Morimoto was what the rumors claimed, a nine-tail. She was doomed, her revenge would go unfulfilled. "He is a slayer. If I let him live he'd kill us. Perhaps you're to blinded by longing to see it, or maybe he has done something to both of you to make you love him," though she never saw anything to indicate that was the truth.

Summoning a huge ball of fire, Chizuru dashed at Shizuku's back. "MAKE me love him? Are you daft? Shin-chan is just lovable is all, and to kind to ever HURT anybody. Though he'll hurt me plenty when he claims me," Chizuru always had to end with the blatant offering. But jus before she hurled the foxfire at the unsuspecting water demon, her body went ridged and her voice came out distorted, "Stop!"

Stuck in the pincer of two very angry and possessive women, Shizuku flinched as the single word warbled out of the fox-eared boy. Himari's blade was inches from her throat, and the fire to her back easily big enough to evaporate her, Shizuku had made her peace with failure. "Do you plan to torture me?" Shizuku had another moment of fear. If she was right about boy instilling a spell on both the women, was he planning on doing the same to her. "I shall not break or betray my kind as you two have," she said defiantly.

The foxfire vanished from Shinji's hands as he fell to his hands and knees. "Sorry, I…I don't know why you hate me so. But…if you promise to leave us alone…I will promise never to hurt any of your kind," Shinji had taken control of the combined form overcoming Chizuru's momentary bout of rage. "Himari-san, she was only trying to protect right? C-can't we let her go?" Shinji pleaded.

Her hands trembled for a moment, the sword inched closer slowly, but then Himari sliced the air and sheathed her blade. "My young master is far to kind and forgiving," Himari's marred features seethed upon the young Mizuchi. "For this day I shall not take thy head. But do not believe this to be over," Himari rounded Shizuka in a wide birth to help the combined Shinji/Chizuru to their feet.

"You might live to regret this, young slayer," Shizuka couldn't believe it. She had tried to kill him, but the Ikari slayer had spared her? An odd feeling of warmth spread in her chest, this required much more observation. He wasn't like the slayers of the past, much of what she had seen and suspected wasn't true! Jumping back into the pool, dissolving her lower half, "I shall be watching you for signs of betrayal, Ikari," she would have vanished completely but stopped upon hearing a siren.

The guardian had come, she had forgotten about its approaching.

X-X

Existence had suddenly taken a strange and uncertain turn in the life of one Ayanami Rei. A month ago if she had heard the tortured screaming of a fellow human being, she'd have stopped evaluated how it impacted her orders then carry on without care most likely. Why wasn't that a thing anymore for her, was what she was currently contemplating. Not one defining moment could be pinpointed where the change had occurred.

But as she sat in the immobile Unit-00, Rei's pulse quickened a smidge, her brow creased ever so slightly, and a definite feeling of disquiet was felt. Said feeling came from the horrified shriek of pain and agony of her fellow pilot. That sound, she could definitely say she didn't care for it, and didn't want to hear it again. But she didn't know WHY she didn't want to hear it.

Watching the frantic oddity that was Shinji's personal bodyguard pacing outside of the medical wing, Rei had tried to identify with her. Rei found she could not see herself in Himari's shoes. To Rei, Himari was upset due to failing in her duty to protect her sworn target. Rei knew orders well, they defined her and gave her purpose. Of all things in her life, that was what she knew was absolute, loyalty. Not to a man, not to an organization, but to her purpose. She just didn't know fully what it was, the Commander insured her that in time he'd provide it to her.

A few hours of watching Himari's unfocused energy wear a path into the linoleum floor of the hospital, Rei got the call. Misato requested she commandeer a prototype rifle for use in a last ditch operation to stop the angel. While it was uncertain if Pilot Ikari would perform the role, Captain Katsuragi was positive he would. Rei didn't know or care one way or the other. If she was ordered to take the shot she would, her duty demanded it of her. The sense that kept her going, the pack needed it, she HAD to assist until she had a better understanding of what she was meant for.

So she broke into the advanced R&D hanger with her Eva and carefully prepared for the mission to come. Her mind still full of confusion, confusion why the life of Pilot Ikari registered in her mind at all. She kept coming back to three separate instances that she could potentially tie it to. The first was his piloting to spare her the potential death against the Third Angel, he had established himself as part of her pack with that. Second was his smell, something about it made her mind go foggy. And lastly was his allowing her to eat meat.

The commander had said until somebody of command staff or higher allowed it, she was to abstain from all forms of animal matter. As pilots were rare and of the highest import, without pilots the Eva's were worthless and humanity doomed, Shinji qualified as command staff to Rei's analytical mind. Captains, majors, and tech staff could be replaced internally, usable pilots were not. So as Shinji said she could eat meat, Rei had done so. When she had went to throw the last of the bones away, she found her hand unwilling to let go. After awhile she used it as something to chew on to strengthen her jaw.

Why she had been told not to eat meat, Rei didn't know but was damn glad to be allowed to now. Something about the flesh of prey filled a yearning inside her she had never realized she had. Shinji had brought that to her, and she made a conscious connection to that. But why did that really make his pain stand out in her mind? Any command staff could have given her permission…what made him stand out.

She couldn't figure it out, and as such she couldn't make up her mind what that meant for her. Did his life warrant her attention, or was it just misplaced sentiment for the allowing of that missing piece of her? For the whole day she had sat at Nerv thinking about it. On the precipice of change, loyalty to one or loyalty to the core. The core feed and clothed her, but said offerings were bear minimum. Shinji had provided far better food, and suggested she get better accommodations. The commander promised her a reason to exist, purpose, and something to belong to. All things she intrinsically felt she needed, but could Shinji offer something equitable?

Pushing a cart of food and a spare plugsuit on a trolley down the sun light corridor of the hospital, Rei didn't know. She had been told to provide food and the mission plan to the convalescing pilot. "Possibly he will answer the issue himself by abandoning the mission," she quipped as she turned the corner towards Shinji's room.

Leaning against the door, sword nestled between her arm and chest, Himari's ear twitched. "If thy believe Shinji-sama a coward, a fools brain be in your head," the guardian had her eyes shut and her left foot propped against the wall. "Much as I doth wish it, Shinji-sama shall not abandon the fate thrust upon him," her chin touched to her chest solemnly.

One of the two anomalies presented Rei with another strange feeling. It wasn't good or bad, more of an itch that annoyed. "Coward or no, his actions are open. He could choose to leave," Rei continued to push the cart. When the kimono-clad woman stepped between her and her destination, Rei's eyebrow twitched. "I am to inform pilot Ikari about the mission, and provide nourishment. Are you impeding my orders?" Rei pushed the cart till Himari stopped her with a foot at the wheel.

"Why doth thou follow orders so blindly? I who have been raised since birth to serve Shinji-sama questioned at first," Himari finally opened her eyes which were questioning. "I judged Shinji-sama worthy of mine skill, I doth not simply heap it upon him. What master do you serve is worth such devotion? A father who abandoned his kin, set tis own child to the whims of fate. Doth thou think such a man would not do unto you the same?" Himari leaned over the cart and inspected the food carefully.

That itch flared again, and Rei found herself pushing the cart against Himari's foot with no result. "Commander Ikari has given me purpose in life. As long as I have value he will continue to do so, and when I do not then I will be cast aside. Perhaps Ikari-kun held no value till…" Rei took a step back when Himari suddenly vanished. A cold hard pressure pressed against her back keeping her from moving further, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Leaning over Rei's shoulder, ear to ear, Himari spoke softly and gently, but with a hidden edge. "Shinji-sama's value is neigh incalculable. Blinded by such need for one to rule over thy. Perhaps seeking one more deserving of that devotion, or one to give purpose. But know this, dog, speak again that Shinji-sama is without worth or even below his miserable wretch of a father, and you shall know my anger," Himari moved back.

With the heat and the pressure against her back gone, Rei spun around to see Himari was a good ten feet away from her. Such a feet of speed was inhuman, and Rei felt another new sensation, fear, small and fragile but an actual sense of fear. "Why did you call me dog?" that word…Rei didn't like it. Somehow it sounded degrading, lower of her actual station.

Turning her back to Rei, Himari put her sword to her shoulder and tapped it against her head. "A wolf that is beaten and controlled is a dog. Such is you are now, but by thy own hand. Open eyes and self examination might cure you of such. I pray that such occurs before you are lost," Himari glanced over her shoulder with a brilliant smile. "Shinji-sama sees great promise in you, perhaps he has insight that I lack," she winked and left the hallway.

Ikari-kun saw promise in her? What could that mean? The rumors and talk around the school was that Ikari-kun was courting both of the strange females, did he mean the same for her? A strange warmth spread in her stomach, not bad just another uncertainty. "More important matters exist. The mission," she nodded and continued on her way to deliver her food and uniform. Katsuragi said her role, if Shinji stayed, was to protect him. Was he worthy though? The oddity said he was, but what were that woman's intentions.

Get another person under Ikari-kun's thumb? No, somehow Rei didn't think that was the case. She'd talk to him…a little to see if what Himari said was true. Perhaps she was a little short sided in not evaluating the Commander in the same light as everybody else. But somehow Rei needed order, needed something that was just outside of her vision both physical and mental. Hopefully she'd live long enough to see what it was.

The chat was brief…after seeing Shinji shirtless and embarrassed, Rei felt the need to leave the room. He was going to stay, he was going to pilot…but could she actually defend him. Would she be following orders or would she actually defend him…that was the question she had only a few hours to answer.

X-X

It had been a very long, tiring, and strange day for Shinji, and it wasn't even over yet. Far from it in fact, as in two hours he was destined to suit up again and try to take out the angel another time. He wouldn't be alone for the second foray against the odd translucent square, Ayanami would be there with a big shield. As for as plans went it was simple and straight forward, aim forward and shoot while hoping he did it before the angel did. Having faced death twice already today, all Shinji really wanted to do was sleep and let the day be over.

Dancing without music with Chizuru in the small forest outside the Geo-Front, Shinji at least knew some peace. "Never thought we'd do something like this," he smiled as Chizuru actually dipped him. His vision swam as Chizuru whipped him back up to standing, one hand to the small of his back the other wrapped around his neck. "Not that I don't enjoy it though," he quickly added as Chizuru's face scrunched. He knew she was worried, despite all Chizuru's bluff and venire she couldn't hide her disquiet.

Letting Shinji take the lead again, Chizuru nestled up against him and placed her head against his chest. "Don't like how you won't let me go with you this time. Didn't you say your score was better with me?" her boisterous voice was corralled and muted. Slowing the tempo of the motions down to a nice slow dance, more weaving in place, Chizuru sniffed hard. Doing her best to keep her voice from breaking, "I don't like seeing you hurt, and I saw it twice today already. You better have a good apology ready for me after this mess is over."

Basking in the sense of unity with Chizuru, her warmth ate away the chill fear inside him, Shinji slide hid hand down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I won't need the highest score for this, and if something were to happen I'd not want to know my failing hurt…" Shinji's mouth was plugged with Chizuru's lips and tongue. Guessing she didn't want to hear any negative or potential fail scenarios, Shinji gladly went along with her. Once she finally stopped he continued, "When I get back we'll have another date. One that doesn't end with us fighting some monster."

Waggling a finger at him for a moment, Chizuru's brief scowl was foreboding, "You damn better or I won't spoil you anymore." As quickly as the frown came it was replaced with an impish smirk. "I'll go along with your plan this time, but if I ever hear you're not taking me so you can let that cat of yours go with you," Chizuru's eyes went over Shinji's shoulder for a moment before turning back to Shinji.

Himari must be watching, Shinji suspected, as Chizuru never casually mentioned Himari. The quasi-deal they had was still in effect, they weren't going to force him to choose between them, yet. Shinji suspected the yet, it made sense…but what sense had in common with a nine-tail Kitsune and a cat-demon loving him he didn't know. Best to go along with it and when the time came to chose, then face it. "You know Himari-san and I can't merge, so you don't have to gloat about it over her. You're lucky to even be in the base today, Misato-san was being very lenient," he did like to keep Himari and Chizuru from being to hostile towards one another.

Scrunching her face up, Chizuru waggled it mockingly at the boy who was again moving her in slow swaying circles. "Maybe mother-in-law knows the best way to keep you focused on victory. If you needed another reason to win, just know I'll be waiting for you back at the apartment," she leaned closer to Shinji's ear and whispered huskily, "with your favorite nightie of mine on."

That sent a spark of fire down Shinji's spine and woke the sleeping beast. With nearly drowning one minute and boiling alive the next, sex had been the furthest thing from Shinji's mind. Leave it to Chizuru to bring it back to the middle ground of his mind. "While a very-VERY tempting offer, Chizu-chan, maybe after battle would be a bad time?" he lied. Some part of him had already accepted the fact that Himari would be waiting, after last angel it was practically expected.

Before Chizuru could counter Shinji's comment, Misato forced a cough. With Himari a step behind her, Misato smiled bitterly. "Sorry Shinji-kun, its time to get suited up. It's early, but Ritsuko wants Ayanami and you in position and on standby just in case we have things set up early. The sooner we start the better chances we have," she approached the pair as the messenger. "Chizuru-kun, I'll admit you did a wonder calming him down, but you'll have to go home. We can't allow you to be onsite during the battle. While we know about…" Misato rolled her eyes, "its best not push things."

Taking a step away from Chizuru, she kept his hands in hers, "I'll see you tomorrow. You can count on it," Shinji promised. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, Chizuru was a step ahead of him and adjusted her face at the last moment to get a chaste one on the lips. "Tell Tayura I'll make supper tomorrow as well. We can all have a nice big one together," Shinji looked at both Misato and Himari respectively.

"Come Shinji-sama, time is naught standing still. Morimoto shall wait patiently for thy victorious return," Himari solemnly took Shinji by the shoulder and lead him away from Chizuru. Her hand slid down Shinji's arm and nervously took the one Chizuru had not held. Leading the boy in silence to the changing room, Misato had headed off to the transport ahead of them, Himari spun Shinji around at the door. "Know that I as well pray for thy quick and safe return," she took the initiative herself offer Shinji a parting soft press of lips.

Alone in the changing room, Shinji quickly disrobed and sat with his plugsuit in his hands. How damn lucky was he to have not one but two women in his life? To hell with the lottery, money was transitive, Shinji fully acknowledged winning a far better prize. They weren't possessions, they weren't really a prize, and he knew that as well. They were people with good and bad qualities, the good far outweighing the bad that accepted him for who he was.

Suiting up and pressurizing his suit, Shinji clenched his fist hard to get his fingers further into the glove. "I can't let them down. We've far to much to do," Shinji nodded to his own logic. What the future held, Shinji hadn't the foggiest, but he was not going to look back and regret! Perhaps letting that demon at the pool go was a bad idea, he'd find out in time. Maybe not choosing between Himari and Chizuru was a stupid gambit, but not today.

His feet echoed as he walked towards the pilots' only transport. Heart thumping, he felt cold and worried as adrenaline was already pumping through him. Live or die, he'd know what the future held for him before midnight. So much he didn't know, understand, or comprehend about his station as slayer or even as Chizuru's boyfriend. But to learn he had to win, had to live.

Climbing into the VTOL, Ayanami was staring at a book neigh a statue, Shinji found his seat across from her and strapped in. He'd thought about speaking to the girl, apologize again for his rather embarrassing flash, but thought best to wait till they were alone. Why let the VTOL pilots know of his shame. During the flight and the brief walk from the landing pad to the left up to the entry plugs, Shinji just pictured Chizuru and Himari in his mind. Thought of what they meant to him, and what he wanted to do for them. Briefly his mind wafted to his other friends, Misato, and even Ayanami. It was too early to die.

As the sun set, Shinji sat at the edge of his platform, Unit-01 and his entry plug at the ready to his side, with his legs pressed up against his chest. "Wanted to say I'm sorry again Ayanami-san. Sorry for yesterday, the visit to your apartment, and…well…for not being really 'here' right now," Shinji finally found his voice to speak to the girl across from him. Aside from Rei's odd fixation with meat, dirty apartment, and the rumors about her Shinji didn't know anything about her. His time with the lovely women in his life forced Shinji to realize social-isolation was no bastion from life.

Dangerously close to the edge, her legs dangling over the fatal drop, Rei stared intently on the waxing moon. "Unless you intestinally showed me your penis and grabbed my breast knowingly you have no need for apologies," Rei said without missing a beat. "As for conversation, I was under the impression I was not the ideal partner," no hint of emotional context was given.

The him before would have just let that slide, allow Ayanami to write herself off. It would have been easier to not confront her about such things, but Shinji was starting to break free of his shell. "That's not true Ayanami-san…well the first parts were. I didn't mean to flash you and I didn't mean to…well to touch you like that. But as for you, there is no reason why I shouldn't have spoke to you before now. You're likely just as afraid as I am, more so since this is your first real sortie against an angel," Shinji felt compelled to talk to her now. Chizuru had taken a chance with him, equally as socially odd as Rei was, and it had been good.

"I will perform my duty, you have no reason to fear," Rei hesitated for a moment and drew her own legs up to match Shinji's. "Why do you persist in speaking to me, anyway?" Rei's chin turned over so slightly in Shinji's direction.

Why was he talking to her? Well for a moment Shinji was perplexed himself. A few months ago he had to admit he wouldn't have tried talking to Rei. She was an attractive girl, Shinji still wasn't to at ease with talking to beauties. But now he was seeing the value of friendship, "I want to make sure you're doing alright is all. Don't see you talking to people at school, the ladies at the grocery store thought you were poor, and from the state of your apartment…I worry about you. I don't know many people here, and well…I guess I just want to know you're safe if not happy."

Getting to her feet, Rei faced Shinji and stared for several quiet moments. "You worry about me and wish for my…" she mumbled something inaudible. Shaking whatever thought was dancing behind her bewitching eyes, Rei headed towards her entry plug. "Your concern is noted, sayonara," she briskly headed to her plug without another word.

A pinch lanced Shinji's chest at that rather cryptic borderline fatal goodbye. To him, it sounded like she had given up on life. Not the best at evaluating others, Shinji had to admit it felt a little right given Rei's insane quiet nature. "She can't die either," he said to himself as he climbed into his own unit. Rei deserved to live, to have all the happiness she wanted, just like everybody else. "I've neglected her for to long…she needs friends too," he put his neural connectors in and felt the decent of his plug into the beast.

The battle had taken all of five minutes, all the preparation, planning, and fretting had all been for five minutes. Watching Rei's shield melt, and then Unit-00 standing defensively before him, Shinji altered the plan slightly. Jump from the sniper perch down the hillside, ripping the moorings of the rifle out and causing a lot of damage, Shinji spared Unit-00 a large brunt of the damage and fired his second and fatal shot.

Rushing to the extended entry plug of Unit-00, having recklessly thrown himself out of his own unit upon confirmation of the angel's death, Shinji found an unresponsive Ayanami in the plug. Pulling her out, Shinji quickly administered a little CPR and only garnered a face full of spit up LCL, he didn't notice really. "Ayanami-san! You're alive, you weren't…you weren't breathing! Are you…are you alright?" he felt so damn giddy that it was overwhelming. Hell he was sure he was crying…crying that this odd girl that he hardly knew was alive!

"You saved me," Rei said solemnly, "I was right to protect you. You are…my pack." Rei could only look on confused as Shinji continued to smile and cry slightly. "If you accept," she asked from her seated position, Shinji's hand on her back keeping her from falling back. When he said yes…Rei smiled as the rescue crew approached them.

X-X

Jumping over the back of the couch, Misato fell daintily into a laying position beer in hand. "Don't know about you two but I am no way ready for sleep. Damn night missions mess up my sleep schedule," she popped the top and took a swig. It was more the exhilaration of victory keeping her awake, and the pressing desire to speak to the docile cat-girl. "Why not hit the bath, Shinji-kun, and get that stench of LCL off you. Looks like you could use a little relaxation too," she idly grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

Looking worse for wear, Shinji nodded as he shuffled through the apartment. "Yeah, I'm not too sleepy either, maybe a bath would help," he crooked his head back thinking. "Either of you need to go in first?" he alternated between the two females.

Reaffixing her kimono, Himari simply waved her hand. "Tis all yours, Shinji-sama. I shall…" Himari looked at Misato from the corner of her eye, just barely perceived. "I shall see you after your repast," her head bowed slightly. Making her way to the chair adjacent to the couch, Himari sat with her blade sheathed and on her lap. "It doth surprise that neither of you are fatigued. I had believed I was the only one preferring the night," she idly adjusted her sleeves.

Paying attention to Shinji's shuffling from his room to the bathroom, Misato sipped her beer as he did. The late night/early morning television was currently an infomercial about a self cleaning litter box, Misato wasn't paying it much mind however. As much as Shinji tried to hide his little post-battle bathroom encounters, Misato knew about them. Hell she was glad he did at least ONE thing that was like a normal teenager. But she didn't know if she liked the idea of Himari helping.

"I used to stay awake all night when I was in college. More of a night owl than an early bird," Misato confessed as she sat up. Leaning over, elbows on her thighs, she was considering her options. Question Himari on Shinji's progression into the world of adults or stay in blissful ignorance. It would suck to know a teenager, especially one she was growing fairly maternal about, was running towards sex with reckless abandon. Biting the bullet, "So what were you really going to say to Shinji before you looked at me?"

Non-pulsed by Misato's question, Himari casually smiled back at the woman. "Does such facts really need be detailed?" something about her tone left a linger doubt in the air. Grabbing the hilt of her katana, Himari's made a circle with her thumb and forefinger and ran it up and down. "Shinji-sama is quite shy however, despite what that lecherous fox might have us believe," she rested her chin on her other palm.

Misato didn't buy it. Chizuru yes, Misato would believe Chizuru was open and daring enough to push Shinji towards whatever the seductress wanted. Himari was not Chizuru, not even on a bad day. While Misato had seen Himari acting quite daring, there was a difference between teasing and actually doing. Misato knew that very well. To Misato, Himari was nervous if not pensive about making up the ground between the official girlfriend.

"Why not just go in there naked? Bet that would take care of things quite easily. Shin-chan is very earnest," Misato practically sang. Teasing Himari was almost as fun as teasing Shinji, almost. The girl was a unique mix of outgoing and shy, very fun to press and pull for reactions. Leaning back on the couch, wiggling her half empty can, "I won't say a word if you don't to Chizuru. Hell, if you wanted I bet I could find a condom somewhere in my old shit if you wanted to play the…"

Standing up quickly, Himari's sword tittered over and bounced off the table loudly. "Thy speak to casually about my master!" Himari's face was red but did not show shame. "Shinji-sama…I shant impose upon him till he is ready for me. To be earnest, my heart doth wish he remembered our past before we…before we…" Himari bent at the knee and reclaimed her cherished weapon.

Now that was unexpected, Misato had no idea that Himari was such a romantic. She recalled wanting her first time to be special, it wasn't in hindsight, but she had really wanted it that way. "You keep talking about your past with my lil Shin-chan, but you haven't really said 'what' that past entails? Were you close?" Misato couldn't see that though. For a boy as damaged emotionally as Shinji had been, having a childhood girlfriend didn't fit the mold. Leering impishly, "And you wouldn't be imposing on him. I see how he looks at you when he doesn't think you're noticing."

Reclaiming her seat, Himari finally did have an air of unease about her. "Our past is not some scroll for reading, Katsuragi-san. Plans within plans are being created to help remind him," she muttered something bitterly under her breath before shaking her head fiercely. "As for Shinji-sama's potent gaze, I haft noticed and it doth make me," her cheeks went rosy. "Katsuragi…?" she intoned her question meekly.

Knowing when to push and not to push was a Misato specialty, and pushing now would make Himari clam up. Pouring the last of her swill down her throat, Misato crushed the can against her head, burped, and tossed it perfectly into the trash bin in the corner. Television went to a commercial, funny how commercials had commercials, Misato gave Himari her full attention. That one way of saying her name had alarm bells ringing in Misato's head, but she headed not their warning. "You like Shinji looking at you like that. You tease him like I do, not as bad as Chizuru, but you had me wondering how honest you were about it," Misato opened a whole can of worms.

"Thy know I'm not a human," Himari examined the coffee table carefully. "My clan is well known for its rather…unique mating. We mate for life, and take well it. But as I have yet to…even on my own…is what that fox claims true? Is it that wondrous?" Himari didn't look like she believed whatever she had heard. "Is it hard to perform as well? My training was in swordplay not in the bedchamber," now that came out bitterly.

Jealousy at Chizuru or fear that Shinji wouldn't find her worthy of his time, Misato's mind boggled at what she was hearing. "Himari, I can't tell you what sex feels like. It's different for everybody. I," Misato tugged on her collar suddenly feeling a bit warm. "I really enjoyed it when I had a man in my life. It comes more from your emotions with the person rather than the man's size or your own tightness," Misato's legs rubbed together uncomfortably. "All I can say is, take your time, don't rush, and be honest with each other. If you want to try something, ask, if you don't like something tell him. Hell Shinji won't do a damn thing unless you do, boy is terrified of hurting others in anyway," Misato found that endearing.

Thumping the hilt of her katana on the ground, Himari's lips curled up in a sultry manner. Her teeth were more fang like, and her cat ears and tail unfurled as her eyes crested. "Conversing with thee has been much more rewarding than I doth believed it could be. I shall remember thy advice when it comes time for Shinji-sama to make a woman of…" her eyes blinked fast as she realized what she was saying and quickly shut her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shinji's voice echoed loudly through the apartment interrupting any other moments of female bonding.

Falling off the couch at the sudden yell, Misato found herself face first in the carpet. Luckily she hadn't gotten another can, as it would have made for a messy clean up for Shinji. Getting off the ground, her arms aching under the sudden strain, Misato's head was hazy. "Himari slow down!" Misato yelled at the blur of motion that was Himari.

On unsteady legs, Misato followed apprehensively. While she had told Chizuru not to visit, it could have been a site she wasn't ready for, seeing that top heavy girl nude was not part of Misato's daily thought plan. "Please be a bug or a mouse…hell even Pen-Pen sneaking in! Don't be something bad," Misato saw the back of Himari's leg sticking out of the bathroom, at least no fighting yet.

"Explain thyself or taste my steel," Himari barked as her tail went ridged and stuck out at full length.

Well so much for that wish, Misato face palmed bitterly. Getting behind Himari, Misato got a look at what was causing all the fuss. Rei was in the bathtub with Shinji, wearing clothing at least, but how the girl got in the apartment. Then Misato noticed something important, "Wait, Ayanami has blue hair and bigger breasts than that."

"Should I call you a pervert, slap you, or scream?" Shizuku asked deadpan as the duo of women entered the room. Sitting on Shinji's lap, what looked like her white sundress was neigh translucent from the water.

Shinji just blinked and held his hands up in the air in extreme shock, "N-none of those please?" Looking pleadingly at Misato and Himari, the boy had absolutely no control of the situation.

"The hell is this, and if I don't like the answer I'm going to be very upset," Misato wanted another drink badly. Over the next half hour, Shinji sat on the couch in a towel looking very uncomfortable, Misato heard of the earlier battle. Oh and they all got to learn that Shizuku was going to be staying with them to gauge Shinji's true stance on abstaining from his family's demon hunter ways. Misato got drunk, very drunk, blacked out, and woke up to find Shinji still in a towel sleeping with his head in Himari's lap. Himari looked like the cat that ate the canary.

X-X

Tugging on his collar, Kozo was a trifle perplexed by the events he had just bore witness too. Walking into Gendo's office, the man was behind his desk with the red light of the speaker phone illuminating his face with a hellish tint, Kozo didn't really want to break the little factoid he had gleamed. Ayanami Rei was recovering from her little bought of heat searing, her Eva was going to need extensive repair work, but the real perplexing thing was…she asked how Gendo's son was. Rei never cared about another human before.

"We might have a slight problem, Gendo," the wiser old man wasn't going to put to much into it yet. Perhaps Rei was just curious, bored, or concerned about the mission if one of her fellow pilots died. Kozo had no reason to fear the dominant half of Rei's genetics was working against them. But Akagi did say they found traces of meat in Rei's system, that wasn't something she was supposed to be eating. It'd hearken to losing control of her. Clearing his throat to get Yui's chosen's attention, "Gendo whoever you're talking to it can wait."

Pushing his glasses back up, Gendo grunted, "One moment Ryoji," he then depressed the mute button. Swiveling his chair to gaze further into his cavernous office, "What is it sensei? I have our little errand boy over in Germany on the line. He is claiming the same as you. That we might have a problem that I need to focus on," Gendo pulled back his lips to reveal his gleaming pearly whites.

Suppressing the shudder that came whenever Gendo smiled, Kozo never could stand it, the older man laid a manila folder on the desk. "I doubt the U.N.'s little spy has much to say that is relevant as this. The First Child asked how your son faired after the battle, and we found trace amounts of beef in her body," not ground breaking stuff for a normal person, but for Rei it was paramount to her suddenly singing show-tunes and fondling herself in public.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gendo seemed unimpressed and flicked the audio back on the phone. "Fuyutski has some matters that require my attention, Ryoji, so make your report and state your concerns quickly," Gendo stated grumpily. Pulling out a bottle of scotch from and a glass, the man fixed himself a stiff drink and handed the bottle across his desk. "And do tell us about the Jinguji girl, Tendril's Leaf is debating what to do with her," Gendo shot back his drink in one full swig.

Over the crackling line, one Ryoji Kaji made his report with an uneven and worried voice. "I was able to see the Adam embryo, but it wasn't what I was expecting. It seems more like a black crystal than anything organic. I've verified that it IS alive, but…it's very different from what Leaf lead us to believe," the line distorted badly for a few moments. "As for Jinguji, the girl is a real pill but no threat, but I can't just get rid of her. She's been Asuka's friend for over three years now. Birds of a feather," Kaji actually sounded a little pleased.

Pouring himself a drink, Kozo couldn't help but feel like they were being played. Tendril's Leaf sounded to good to be true, and were helping for no understandable reason. "Gendo, this might be something we need to look into. How do we know we can trust them after this? Sure they gave us the packages, but everything Seele and they tell us contradict each other!" the burning of the liquor helped fuel his courage. A big game of chess was being played, only Kozo didn't know who was playing who and who was just a piece.

"Keep an eye on the Jinguji girl, Yui said once that they were considered the weakest clan, but her clan didn't agree with it. As for the friendship between her and the pilot, if the girl becomes to much hassle you will still take her out. We cannot let petty emotions prevent the scenario," Gendo drank after he finished. "As for Adam, it was Seele that gave the description, I'll speak to Kehl about it. Perhaps our founders are not working well together," Gendo terminated the call as Kaji attempted to offer a rebuttal.

Hiking an aged leg up on the desk, Kozo leaned heavily against it. "This isn't looking good, Gendo. We have signs Ayanami is breaking through our conditioning, Tendril's Leaf isn't telling the whole story, Seele is keeping secrets, and we have this whole demon hunter girl stalking the Second Child. We are over exposed to threats, how do you expect to contain all of this," Kozo helped himself to another drink. His nerves weren't what they were back when the scenario was originally created.

Leaning back in his chair, it reclined and burped the sound of rubbing leather, Gendo smiled his unsettling smile again. "You forget who Yui arranged the Jinguji girl to marry? As for our generous supplies, we don't need to worry about their machinations, we have our own. Pilot Ayanami will follow orders, or we reapply the conditioning. If worse comes to worse we can attempt to create another from the original. It is still in stasis is it not?" Gendo looked tired and haggard.

Having seen the non-human part of Ayanami's genetic structure, Kozo felt dirty. "Yes we still have the girl, but we have had such limited success getting the cloning process to take with the demon-animal DNA, and the age altering magics from Tendril's Leaf come at to high a price!" Kozo disliked all elements of magic, but having seen it first hand couldn't refute its existence. Yui's son was apparently capable of some feats of it, whether the lad knew it or not.

"You're getting worrisome in your old age, professor. I have everything under control," Gendo drank again. "If things get worse, we can just use the Third Child to direct some authority over what we are loosing. And to think I didn't believe Yui when she said she was a demon slayer," Gendo capped the bottle and put it back in his desk.

X-X

Notes

DEAR GOD work has been kicking me I the nuts all week! A lot of overtime, a lot of stress from panicking project managers and a damn environment that fails to work! Moving from our old tried-and-true repository to a new Maven based on…and it DOESN'T WORK! RAGE! Sigh…I miss writing but I'm totally drained when I get home. It should be over soon though, and I'll get back to a routine.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its plot progression. I've my plans as some of you might be seeing with this chap, hope you enjoyed.

Later

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Damn holidays for stealing my life, time, energy, and money! Been so tired lately that its just been work/sleep and pining about not having energy to write. But I'm back! Like it or not the next chapter is on its way! Mwahaha

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 7

Laying in his bed, Shinji stared at his alarm clock as it slowly inched towards going off. A good sign that he set it at the proper hour, he always woke a good five minutes before the alarm buzzed its annoying call. But for the life of him, Shinji had the hardest time remembering getting into bed the previous night. Not surprising due to the fact he had not only fought an angel, but exchanged an odd dialogue with Ayanami about packs or some such.

Sitting up with a big stretch, he noticed he wasn't sleeping in his standard sleeping shirt and it wasn't even buttoned evenly. Kicking his feet over the side of the futon, his stomach rumbled as an unexpected fragrance crested his nose, he also found he hadn't slept in his shorts either. "Why am I just in my boxers…Himari and I didn't…" he wondered aloud. Memories started to clear through the fog of sleepiness.

Getting out of the intoxicating softness of his bed, the young lad put on his garb for the day. While normally he'd avoid school the day following an angel battle, he was awake and not in any pain so he was going to venture out. Fixing his pressed white shirt he muttered, "I went to take a bath and was waiting for Himari when…" He swallowed hard as he realized just what he said.

He was expecting Himari to join him in the bath, he was anticipating sharing space with his own personal guardian. Didn't that make him a bit of a pervert, but she knew what the battles did to him? No, he didn't think it dirty not with her. Just like his building love for Chizuru, Shinji felt his heart melting whenever he thought of his 'girl out of time' Himari. But what had happened to him to make him forget what happened after he stripped and got into the bath?

Opening his door, the smell of a traditional breakfast assailed his nostrils with its pleasant scent. "Misato-san did you cook this morning, or was that you Himari-san?" Shinji couldn't believe his luck! They never cooked, and when they tried to they oft burned the pan or made something more toxic than edible. Sniffing the air purposefully, Shinji's mouth salivated slightly, "You didn't have to do this because of the battle you know. I was expecting…to…oh shit."

Sitting at the table with a small sliver of a grin on her face, Shizuka rested her chin on her up turned palms. "Katsuragi left some two hours ago for Nerv, slayer. Now if you'd like you can eat or we can move back to the bathroom to finish what we started last night," her voice was just as flat and emotionless as Rei's but her eyes were dancing with teasing delight.

The memory of the previous night smacked Shinji in the stomach like a fist. Shizuka had somehow appeared in the bath sitting in his lap. Screaming like a frightened little girl hadn't been his most proud moment, but given the situation he thought it was acceptable. Pulling out his chair, Himari was sitting pensively at the Mizuchi's side, Shinji sat after a solitary moment of hesitation. "Morning you two, guess that explains who cooked. T-thank you Shizuka-san," Shinji worried now more than ever if he made the right choice back at the pool.

"Indeed, thy water spirit crafted the morning repast. Though if memory doth serve Katsuragi claimed it paled in comparison to thy own," Himari smugly informed the green haired woman. Taking a piece of Shinji's food before he could dine, Himari popped it into her mouth with closed eyes. After a few moments of chewing and a very animated swallow, her eyes evilly reopened, "Not poison, but Katsuragi was correct. Shinji-sama's rendition is far more flavorful."

His little time with Rei helped Shinji to notice the irritated tick on the newcomers face. Always quick to end a confrontation prior to it exploding, "Now-now I'm sure its fine. It smells great, and any meal I don't have to cook is a good thing." Noticing the crease in Shizuka's forehead vanishing he sighed in relief as he tried the offering. "E-excellent Shizuka-san, thanks f-for the meal. Now if you'd be so kind, um, can you tell me why you're here?" he asked between bites.

Foregoing the use of utensils, Shizuka's snake like tongue simply dived down into the plate and pulled back her bites. "As I told you last night before neko-hime took your unconscious body to your bedroom. A room she hardly is in I notice," Shizuka's sidelong glance at Himari was accompanied with a half smirk. Clearing her throat she continued, "The council of elders has come to know of your existence and is interested in what one of the two remaining slayers is up to. So, as I told your cat and the drunkard…"

Himari joined in and parroted Shizuka as the Mizuchi said, "I am observing you." Himari daintily set her chopsticks down and picked up her steaming cup of tea. "And know I shall be observing thee as well. Shinji-sama doth be to forgiving to one that neigh killed him," she sipped her tea and ended with a content sigh. "But what the conniving snake did not entail was why she approached you while you were bathing," Himari oddly eyed Shinji with a hint of concern and aggravation.

Already half down with his meal, Shinji could feel the tension growing in the room. His personal protector wasn't taking the breach of security well, or maybe she was upset for the interruption of the hopeful meeting between them. Shinji, while modest, did not miss the look of disappointment on Himari's face after their planned first encounter ended with Shizuka in his lap. "I'm sure she had her reasons. S-Shizuka-san seems to really take to water so maybe…that was the easiest way for her to get into the apartment?"

Her tongue danced about in stark contrast to the lack of animation the rest of her had, but Shizuka nodded. "See Neko-Hime your master was smart enough to see it. And I was interested in if he'd try and force himself upon me and prove my initial theory about him," Shizuka's deadpan announcement was met with her ducking as Himari's fist swung at her head. Smiling slightly either in earnest or teasing, "I was pleased at what I felt, and that I was wrong about my initial assessment. If you must know Neko-Hime it is about seven inches."

Red faced and fist clenched, Himari tore out of her seat stammering. "Take me for a fool and insult my master before mine eyes! Just because he forgave thy do not take such liberties with his kindness! And I doth not need to know his…the size of his…" Himari's cat ears unfurled and her tail popped out as her embarrassment overcame her.

Wanting to come to Himari's aid, Shinji could already feel his allergies reacting just from the arrival of those damnably cute yet painful additions to her form. "You won't do it again right Shizuka-san? And c-could you put those away for not H-Himari-san?" Shinji sniffled and rubbed at his nose. A knock on the door further interrupted the brewing catfight. "I'll go get it, w-why don't you two um finish breakfast?" he quickly excused himself and headed for the door.

It was funny, but Shinji found the frazzled and frantic Himari adorable! As she typically just alternated between her firm and proper form in public, or the occasional sultry and alluring in private it was something else to see her bashful! Shizuka's comments about his genitalia were quickly stuffed under the rug of his subconscious as he wasn't comfortable with people knowing stuff about that.

Foolishly opening the door without checking the peephole he asked, "Morning, what can I do for…" Shinji's words were lost as the Chizuru rocket was launched at his mouth. He saw her hands snake through the opening in the door and felt her pull him in quick. First time he saw her since the little dance they had was her open mouth kissing him in front of her brother. His eyes stayed open just long enough to see Tayura looking uneasy before he faded into the kiss.

Speaking uncomfortably from behind Chizuru, Tayura was clearly not enjoying things as much as the lovers were. "She, we were worried about you since you didn't contact us last night. So Chizuru insisted we come over…and judging by the smell you have breakfast. She wanted to cook it for you but burnt the guh!" Tayura doubled over as his sister's fist impacted with his stomach.

Breaking away from Shinji, a dribble of saliva rolled down her chin, Chizuru's smile was nothing but brilliant. "He doesn't need to hear that! And you had your Chizuru so worried, Shinji-kun! Such a naughty boy might not get the present he was promised," she trailed her hands down and cupped her bosom. Hoisting up her assets for his approval, she thrust them towards Shinji, "You do want your gifts don't you? You can unwrap them right now if you want?"

While he was quite enraptured by all of Chizuru not just her body, Shinji was having a hard time looking away from what Chizuru was forcing upon him. "H-h-how about you come in and get something to eat first Chizuru-san, Tayura. And we have somebody for you…to…meet," Shinji's libido came to a crashing halt as he remember Shizuka. How was Chizuru going to take the new addition.

Rushing past Shinji, Tayura's eyes seemed to light up upon the notion of food. "You heard him, Chizuru. We eat first and you can…talk after. I haven't had a good meal in days! Shinji you've got to take responsibility for that," the larger boy joked as he roped Shinji around the shoulder with his arm. Dragging the boy, followed by the now protesting Chizuru, into the dining area, the young fox-boy stopped. "Now who is this?" he shouted and pointed his free hand at the dancing tongued Shizuka.

"An observer" Himari and Shizuka said in perfect unison one more upset than the other.

Breaking the space up between her brother and boyfriend, Chizuru latched onto Shinji protectively. "What are YOU doing here, Kuro-neko shouldn't you be doing something with that little sword of yours?" her arms draped over Shinji like a protective shawl, but her tone was steel. "And what do you mean observing, you don't have to be inside the apartment to look! I should kno…" Chizuru's face went crimson.

Reluctantly freeing himself from Chizuru's embrace, Shinji showed his willingness to trust Shizuka. Pulling out Chizuru's chair, Shinji pointed at one for Tayura to sit at, "I'll bring you both something to eat as she explains. I don't fully understand it myself, but Shizuka-san showed up last night and that's part of why I didn't call you two." Fainting hadn't been part of Shinji's plan at all. Seating Chizuru, Shinji was treated to a kiss on the cheek and a firm swat to his butt to get him moving.

As Shinji gathered the food for the two new additions, Shizuka didn't lose one notch of her proud attitude. "I've been tasked to observe the slayer AND the unexpected arrival of the nine-tail. Have to admit I didn't think YOU would be one of such power, but I guess I was wrong. But judging by all the flab in your chest I bet you're just as big a failure in the kitchen as Neko-hime here Kitsu-hime. You have to eat a lot of junk food to get all that fat in your chest," Shizuka's tongue doubled over and waggled at the siblings.

Setting the trays of food before the two, Shinji patted Chizuru's shoulder to calm her down. His girlfriend was easy to read when it came to her emotions, and Chizuru was looking mighty frustrated. "I forgave her for what she did, I'm sure she'll tell us her reasons in time, Chizu-chan," he added just for that added douse of tranquilizer. "Now why don't you two eat and we can get headed for school," Shinji found Himari looking forlorn at him.

"Shinji-sama is correct. After supping we four should leave for our schooling. Thy serpent will the whole day to prepare a rousing tale to stay our vengeance," Himari rocked in her chair and nodded her head. "And fox, you may NOT present an objection to Shinji-sama's schooling for your own whims!" Himari was adamant.

Looking up from their food the siblings turned to Shinji skeptically, but it was Tayura who spoke. "Shinji, what is wrong with the food this morning? It isn't anywhere near as good as you normally make it," he slurped up some miso as Chizuru nodded.

Finally Shizuka's emotions shifted from conniving trickster to annoyed, "I prepared the food. And you will have to cook supper so I might see just how superior your skills are to mine. I know I beat all of them, but I spent more time than you've been alive harnessing my skills." Her face scrunched up and her tongue went back in her mouth.

Laughing nervously as the room seemed to either focus on him or the food, Shinji didn't like the sudden attention. "Sure thing Shizuka-san, and maybe it was just bad stock you used?" Shinji did not want to rock any boats. He had to address Himari and his growing needs, placate Chizuru who was all but purring at his side, and the new woman's ego. Thankfully Tayura was content to slurp up his food with gusto, men were truly easier to get along with at times.

X-X

Touji hated cleaning the classroom, hated it more so when he had to do it when he had other plans. He was supposed to head out with Kensuke to score some new movies, but no he was stuck at school wiping down the chalk board. The company was a mixed bag as well making for even more frivolity for him. Shinji was always fun to pal around with, sadly Touji noticed his time with said pilot was slimmer after he got his girlfriend…maybe friends he wasn't sure. Having Shinji's girlfriend's brother Tayura there wasn't to bad, the taller boy was that hard to get along with. The last of the quartet however made Touji's spine tingle in aggravation, Asahina was there.

"Ikari-kun, could you put the desks up for me?" Akane asked as she swept the garbage into a pile. Fixing her glasses she turned her tyrannical attention towards the chalkboard, "Suzuhara aren't you finished with that yet? You started almost five minutes ago?"

Rolling his eyes and silently jabbering, Touji was glad he wasn't facing the girl. Tayura however saw his actions and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. Rubbing at the sore spot, "I'm trying to get finished. It's not like I LIKE staying after school to do this? Why can't we be like American schools either leave it or have janitors do it for us?" Why did that girl hate him so much! She didn't ridicule others like she did him, hell she was down right nice to Shinji!

Working on the other half of the board, Tayura slowed as his eyes focused on the bespeckled girl. "Asahina-san, what are you in a hurry for? D-do you have plans after this or something? N-not a date or anything, cause if you did you-you could go and we'd finish for you," Tayura's voice sped up and slowed at random intervals.

Letting out a stark laugh, Touji's head crooned back as he found himself overcome with the giggles. "Asahina with a date? Sorry Tayura, but the only one in this room with anybody waiting for them is Shin-man. How man you up to now anyway Shinji? Two?" Touji tossed the dirty cloth into the water bucket. With the sun streaming into the windows bathing the room in a red light, Touji almost found Akane attractive in the mood lighting.

Sliding the desks against the wall, Shinji bashfully rubbed at his nose. "I told you its complicated Touji. Chizuru is my girlfriend and Himari is my…bodyguard," Shinji quickly started flipping the desks over and setting them atop one another. His voice sounded eager to change the topic as he added, "And I could see Asahina-san having a date. Guys like smart girls."

Adjusting her glasses, Akane fidgeted between Touji and Shinji before throwing her arms down in aggravation. "This isn't about me! It's about getting things done and out of here! And…no I don't have a d-date, but thanks for the compliment Ikari-kun. Still don't think it's a good idea for you to be seeing Minamoto, she's a bad influence. People are started to spread rumors about you," the girl dumped the small dust bin into the larger receptacle.

Wringing out his cloth, Touji watched the interplay between his friend and his nemesis closely. Shinji was just being nice to her, but that odd look that transpired…was it possible that Asahina was thinking about Shinji? "I don't know man, I saw Chizuru all over during lunch, and that 'bodyguard' was sticking to you like a second skin during track. So why don't you come clean with us, right Tayura?" Touji loved to egg Chizuru's brother on.

"SHINJI-Kun! That attitude is what I'm talking about! The other girls are calling you playboy-kun! You shouldn't be so…so…open with girls like that. If you are with Minamoto you shouldn't be leading Noihara-san on!" Akane put the garbage can back amid the others. Moving to the other side of the room, she started lining up the other desks for Shinji to stack. "You're her brother, Minamoto-kun, why don't you say something to him about how he treats your sister?" Akane fired off at the boy openly gazing at her.

Startled out of whatever daydream he was having, Tayura dropped his cloth onto the ground with a wet splat. "I-uh-yeah Shinji-kun, you shouldn't be treating Chizuru like that with uh…Himari. Just like Asahina-san said, but…it is just the two of them. And with his work and the guar-Angels maybe it was just an emotional high for them? Not everyday he is so close to death," the nervous boy gathered his dirty cloth and dropped it on the water bucket.

Finished with the left side of the room, Shinji moved to Akane's side to stack the desks she got lined up. "But Tayura, you know the situation between the f-three of us. And you are right, they're just a little worried about me due to the angel. I did get hurt pretty bad during the first sorte. They'll be fine in a day or so. As for me being a 'playboy', Asahina-san, it really is just Chizuru-san and Himari-san. That is hardly a playboy is it?" Shinji started assisting her.

Done with the chalkboard, Touji added his rag to the mix. Maybe this combination of people wasn't too bad to watch. Shinji was so easy to goad into things, Asahina jumped at the chance to panic regarding Chizuru, and Tayura was oddly docile today. Whatever Shinji had going, Touji didn't mind as his buddy wasn't after Hikari. As long as Shinji stayed away from Hikari, Touji didn't mind if Shinji hit on every other female. Picking up the half filled bucket, he headed to dump the water out in the sink. "Yeah he'd need at least two more to be a real playboy. But Shin-man can do it if he tries, don't you think?" he eyed the two others.

Fixing her glasses and finding the ground quite nice to look at once Touji fixed his sites on her, Asahina fumbled with her fingers. "How would I know about something like that? This is getting stupid! Anyway, I guess you have a point, Ikari-kun. I'll admit that I was worried about you too after I saw the news report of that thing s-shooting you," whatever wind was in her flags deflated partially.

The trio of non-pilots shared a look at each other and at the back of Shinji's head. It wasn't said, but Touji felt they all had the same idea. Shinji's life was a hard one, with challenges that they didn't have to face. At any moment the boy could be summoned to fight to the death. So maybe cutting him a little slack when it came to Chizuru and Himari wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well I think that about does it for the cleaning, don't you all agree?" Touji set the bucket down amid the other cleaning supplies. His own happy thoughts were a little lower at Asahina's unintentional. Touji didn't want to think of Shinji getting hurt let alone dying. Watching the boy, smiling despite everything, sit on the teacher's desk, Touji was determined not to add to Shinji's issues. He'd still tease the shit out of him though, "Ever thought of adding Misato-san or Ayanami to your little clique of women? Why wasn't Ayanami here today anyway?"

From his seat at the edge of the teacher's desk, Shinji leaned back on his hands making an odd triangle. "Touji that's just silly talk. Misato-san is like a mother or sister to me, and Ayanami is…" he trailed off and examined the ceiling for a few moments. "Ayanami is a comrade. I want her happy and I worry about her, but I don't think you have to worry about her coming on to me. As for why she isn't here today, Ritsuko-san wanted to examine her after the battle…a…little…Ayanami?"

Watching the aforementioned First Child walk into the room and make a beeline for Shinji, Touji let out a low whistle. "Ayanami-san, we didn't expect to see YOU today. You missed school, but you're here now? Feeling better?" Touji felt it hard to keep his voice level. He wanted to laugh so hard as Asahina had a look of total shock and Tayura was still oddly staring at the damn big foreheaded girl.

Giving Touji a passing glance as she approached Shinji, Rei addressed him in her typical deadpan voice, "I was discharged early. And I have come to insure of your safety and to your needs." In a deft move of agility most humans wouldn't have believed, Rei leapt up and sat on Shinji's lap, her legs on the desk and her arms around his shoulders. Leaning against him, her eyes closed, she murmured, "You smell good."

Holding her glasses tightly in her hand, Asahina looked ready to draw blood. "You were SAYING Ikari-kun?" she all but shouted. Several other girls making their way out of the building stopped in the doorway to see the show of 'the Ice Queen' making lovey-dovey in the arms of 'Playboy-kun'.

"Oh this is to rich, I just wish Ken were here to get a picture of this. Shin-man it's priceless," Touji was doubled over laughing. The jock could tell Shinji was just as floored by the sudden affection from Rei as the rest of the room, but it didn't make it any less hilarious. It was going to get much funnier once Chizuru or Himari found out, and Touji just wanted to watch the fireworks and to support Shinji in whatever of the now three girls he chose. Just as long as Hikari wasn't the one…

X-X

"Thanks again for understanding and Nerv appreciated everything you've done for us," Makoto said with as much fake sincerity as possible. The council member on the other end of the line said nothing else and hung up. "Well the council of power isn't to happy with us, but they begrudgingly accepted our apology," he spun his chair around to the other high level members of the bridge crew. Being part of the infrastructure team was a mixed blessing. He got to do a lot of easy jobs such as coordinating weapon placements, but he also had to deal with the various ministries all the time.

Eyes closed as his fingers played his invisible guitar, Shigeru's head just bobbed to whatever beat was going through his head. "What else could they do? If we didn't succeed we'd all be dead. So the city goes without power for a whole hour, get over it," the music enthusiast had a chipper attitude. Joining Makoto in turning to face Misato and Maya, "Speaking of that, Katsuragi-san, my girlfriend's been asking me this. She wants to get Ikari-kun a gift for you know…putting his neck on the line for us."

"Oh that'd be a nice idea! Maybe we can all pitch in and get something a bit bigger?" Maya gushed while she continued to work. Having been assigned the task of redirecting the power back to where it needed to be, the tech wasn't paying as much attention it seemed. Flexing her shoulders, Maya tensed up, "Wonder if that 'girl' he had with him gave him a gift. Judging from that new guard of his, I'm betting she wanted to give him the same thing."

Now that was something that peeked Makoto's interest, Shinji's little girlfriend. "Girl doesn't look like she belongs in a school if you ask me. I've seen idols that are less," he waved his hands in a semi-circle in front of his chest. That Minamoto girl was something out of one of his porn movies, and Shinji's personal bodyguard out of one of his history pieces. "But I guess Ikari-kun would have his pick of the fillies being a pilot and all. Though I never thought he'd be the type to, you know…" he stopped as Misato started brow beating him.

Walking between Maya and Makoto, Misato had her arms crossed and a very irate look on her face. "Oh go on, Aoba-kun, do tell what you think Shinji-kun has been up to. Or would you rather I pull up the security footage of you gawking at Minamoto-kun?" Misato's question held a sinister tone to it. Pinching Makoto's cheek hard, "Little jealous my dear?"

Pain or not, Makoto just liked the fact Misato was so close and touching him. He'd carried his crush for her since they started working together, and any interaction with her that wasn't totally bad was worth it. But her comment about Shinji left him puzzled, "I was just thinking you know…He picked her cause of her body. I didn't think he'd be the superficial type is all. Boy seems nice enough, Noihara-kun seems smitten with him too. Never pictured Ikari-kun as a two-tim…er" Oh boy did Makoto not like the change in Misato's expression.

Crooning back in his seat, Shigeru nodded in agreement with his male companion. "Yeah it is odd isn't it? You'd think a kid like Ikari-kun wouldn't risk losing his girl by cheating. I always got the impression he was shy and not a player," the shaggy man frowned a bit and leaned forward. Eyes on the gunmetal gray floor, "So what gives Captain, you live with him. He bringing both girls over for some hanky panky, or we just seeing into things?"

Standing back up straight, Misato gave Makoto's cheek a pat but a frown that promised anything but happy. "It's…complicated really. Makoto," Misato's finger scratched under the man's chin a little deeply, "You'd be shocked to know that it was Chizuru that approached Shinji-kun about being her boyfriend, not the other way around." Misato started pacing towards Maya and examined her screen pensively. "As for Noihara-kun, it's more of a family issue. Apparently Shinji-kun's mother and Noihara-kun's family set things up for him to be his guardian based on a debt of honor," Misato's nose wrinkled as she finished.

"That's so romantic! Well it'd be more so if it was the man being the girl's protector, but Noihara-kun is more than able to protect Ikari-kun," Maya continued her work with a marked slower pace. "Saw the footage of her in the training room and…if I didn't see her so chipper with Ikari-kun I'd have thought her to be some sort of assassin or something," she hit the enter key with excessive force.

Now that would be something nice, Makoto thought as rocked in his chair as he favored himself a nice little daydream. Having a girl show up pledged to him, especially one as attractive as that Noihara girl would likely be once she grew up. Not having to try meeting somebody, no need for dating, no pining for all the ones that got away. "Guess I was wrong about Ikari-kun. Kid's got it bad with his old man and being a pilot, but lucky with the ladies. Sorry Katsuragi, it was wrong of me to make that other assumption," always butter up the pretty lady.

Catching onto something that neither of the other lower level tech's did, Shigeru titled his head to the side as he formed his question. "Why don't you seem to happy about this Katsuragi-san? You let that girl into the base, you signed the paperwork for Noihara-kun to be a guard, but you look like you'd rather ship those two to America," he commented on the still sour look on Misato's face. Leaning forward, on hand on his knee the other to his chin, "And does this have anything to do with Ayanami requesting to be released early?"

Falling into her chair, Misato blew her stray hair out of her eyes. "Ayanami? Hell I don't know what is going on in THAT girl's mind. Two days ago I'd think she was neutered like a little kid, but apparently Ritsuko said girl's hormones were off the chart after the battle. As for Chizuru and Noihara…well I guess I'm a little jealous. Life used to be easier with just Shinji-kun and me. He cooked and cleaned, like having a little brother around the apartment. Now he's typically with one of those two. Guess I feel cast aside or something," Misato shrugged as she gave the two men an uncertain look.

Knowing the feeling well, Makoto nodded his head. He had plenty of friends up and leave him behind, most of them were lady friends he meet in college or in training. "Well its not like he lives with them or anything. You have his time when he's home right? And if he's gone it gives you more time to…d-do whatever you want?" maybe he should ask her out. If she was feeling lonely or something…maybe he could try and fill that loneliness. "How about we go out and get that gift like Shigeru suggested," he couldn't believe his sudden bravery!

Maya however either didn't catch on the pick-up line or didn't care. Ecstatically, "That's a great idea! We could all go out and pick something together for him, and why not Ayanami as well? If she's suddenly more…normal…maybe we should get her something too. I know they get paid, but it's still nice to get a gift," Maya nodded to her own logic.

As Misato and Shigeru smiled and nodded, Makoto didn't know if he should feel happy or sad at the turn of events. Sure he got to spend more time with Misato outside work, but it wouldn't be alone. Though he had to admit one thing, he had a new found respect for the young Ikari. Boy hadn't been abusing his status or anything like he thought. Shinji was cut from a different cloth than his old man it seemed, and that left Makoto more at peace with Shinji in Unit-01.

X-X

Standing just to the back and left of Gendo, Fuyutski was barely inside the circle of light that poured down from the ceiling. It was time again for the meeting with one half of their 'masters', not that Tendrils Leaf contacted them very much themselves. Kozo didn't trust either group, but of them Seele did come off as the more upfront with its motives. They wanted immortality, an aged group of wealthy people in power wanting to keep their power. Yui wanted to help mankind, and to that end she sacrificed herself and unknowingly her son's innocence. Kozo stayed on to protect that boy as much as he could.

"And what of the status of Unit-00 and its pilot, Ikari? It was a dangerous gambit you played against the last angel," the marred female voice of Seele-2 asked. The floating obelisk pulsated with color as the voice filled the small chamber. Crackling through some interference, "We received an odd image not twenty minutes ago of the pilot leaving the infirmary and making contact with the pilot of Unit-01."

As stoic as ever, if the news fazed Gendo the man never showed even the slightest hint of it. One quick head bob was all he gave before launching into, "It was a calculated risk. The target's defenses were too high to risk a two fronted assault. If the angel could attack in two directions it would have compromised both units and we'd not be here to argue over risks." Gendo spoke in a bored matter of fact tone, seemingly not caring about the situation.

Having been in charge of Rei's medical treatments post battle, it was Kozo's time to talk. Being older and having seen much, Kozo wasn't intimidated by the venire of threats the council was trying to exude. "As for pilot Ayanami," he always made it a point to say the pilots' names, force these bastards to recognize they were living humans. "She was deemed fit to leave having suffered minor injuries. Unit-00 however needs to have its exterior armor replaced as it was melted quite considerably," he doubted they cared. It was all part of the scenario, both Gendo's and Seele's up to this point.

A voice speaking in very bad Japanese bellowed out from the floating box emblazoned with a 5, "What of the news of the pilots' co mingling? She is a half breed by design, and he is the slayer Tendrils Leaf is demanding. Do you not see a conflict of interests in letting her approach him?" A general muttering amid the obelisks were in agreement with the statement.

Pushing up his glasses and a small neigh hidden smile on his face, Gendo gave Kozo the briefest of nods. "This is all going in accordance with your wishes actually. Pilot Ayanami," Gendo would never say Shinji's name like that Kozo realized. Continuing Gendo stated, "Will be our leash around the Third's neck. She will watch and protect him from the Pure bloods and any half demons that attempt to kill him prior to our needing him. What concern is their if she does so without realizing it is an order?"

Kehl leaned forward in the light and let out a grunt. "Dangerous game you play Ikari. What if the time comes and a sacrifice is needed? What if the final step toward our goal requires his life? Will she just turn over and let you exterminate the slayer if you are playing on human emotions to keep her as his guardian? And you forget the slayer has not one but two demonic aids already. How will you counter the nine-tail and the whelp of the Noihara clan?" Kehl didn't sound very nervous, merely pointing out a few choice issues.

A bad taste in his mouth, Kozo was privy to information that he wasn't to pleased with. "When Pilot Ayanami was…created" he hated that word for the girl's birth. "A key enzyme needed to insure her brain produces necessary enzymes was stunted. If she doesn't take medicine regularly she will stop functioning and die. She does not know this, but if we need to remove her from the picture, we just stop giving her the drug," Kozo's skin felt dirty. They were holding that poor girl's life hostage without telling her. But Kozo would have the last laugh if needed…Yui's son would have the last laugh.

"As for the two demons at the Third's side, measures to counter them are being evaluated. The main issue is the state of the Third's will. Pressure on him will keep them off of us. In time we won't have an issue. They will not be able to act if his life is in question," Gendo lightly made threats against his son's life. Either in guise or honesty however, nobody in the room knew. "Now if I could pose a question of my own. What of the divergence in accounts from Tendrils Leaf and the scrolls?" Gendo stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Due to the electronic distortion the high pitched voice of Seele-6 was near ear splitting. "The variations have been explained as mistranslations from the Aramaic to English and finally Japanese. Having had our men re-examine the texts and the images you provided of the item in question. We have deemed it an acceptable answer, for now," a sense of disquiet permeated the comment.

_So__they__don__'__t__fully__trust__Tendrils__Leaf__either.__But__they__side__with__the__demon__animals__before__they__side__with__us._ Kozo didn't like that little fact, but could do little for the moment. He was just a subordinate, he couldn't question either council or even voice his opinion. To him, Tendrils was playing them for fools or against each other. Something didn't add up with their story and Seele's. One or both groups were just using Nerv to get their own aims meet, and when the time came what was to keep Nerv safe?

"Oh Ikari, we have confirmed a fatality from the strike team that went to the Jet Alone presentation," Kehl hunched over his desk, the light caught his visor brilliantly. "The unit was from a special detachment trying out a new form of weaponry if needed. The agent's camera was able to get one good shot of the wolf-man he attacked. The wolf was able to defend himself far beyond what previous threat levels we've dealt with. And apparently this man is on his way to Tokyo-3, why I'm sure you can see."

A digital image of a man with longish silver hair, a feral look about him, and garbed in a leather jacket. Kozo gasped as he saw the resemblance to the package in the bowels of Nerv. "Is he coming for Pilot Ikari or…" Kozo turned his worried eye to Gendo. Whoever the man from the picture was, he looked to similar to Tendrils Leaf's little gift to them. "Any news on where exactly he was last spotted?" not like they could keep the whole of Tokyo-3 under watch.

Kehl's meaty neck fat just wobbled slowly. "None, but if his target is Nerv we shall see if your efforts regarding the pilot of Unit-00 will bear fruit. That or perhaps it is time to learn if the 'slayer' title lives up to its value. As for your request to separate the female slayer from the Second Child, we believe we have a manner of breaking them apart up until the timetable has Unit-02 being shipped to Japan. Make good use of the time Ikari. Don't stray from the path much further," Kehl's face then blinked out of existence.

"We will be watching."

"Keep the slayer safe."

"The council knows of us, they'll move if threatened."

Each member of Seele said its own veiled threat or warning and blinked out of the room leaving Kozo and Gendo alone again. "What if he is coming for her, Gendo? What if that man is related to that girl we have down…" Kozo stopped talking when Gendo stuck his hand out.

"We have nothing to fear, it's all going according to my scenario, old friend. Ayanami, Noihara, and even Saku Ezomori's entrance into the fray was expected. Trust me," Gendo smirked and headed out of the council chamber and back into his office.

Left in the wake of the news Gendo knew not only the man's existence but his name, Kozo had no alternative but to trust Gendo for now. But…Shinji…well Kozo was going to set up his own little game and Shinji was his king and Himari was his queen.

X-X

Her plan was going well so far, but Chizuru did have doubts about the success of it in the long term. Sitting in an odd tea shop, Café Relish, which she had overheard was a popular couple's joint she started to doubt. Seeing girls in maid outfits wasn't really good for 'couples' in the traditional sense. Sure she saw a lot of groups of boys at the location, and they were salivating over the European maid costumes, well Shinji wasn't at least, but she didn't see many women and men groups.

Wafting the fragrance of the tea from the porcelain cup to his nose, Shinji sat eyes closed savoring the rich aroma. "I didn't know you had such fine taste in tea, Chizuru-san. From the instant at your apartment I always pictured you more a coffee drinker," Shinji admitted. Sipping the brew, an earl grey, he let out a content sigh. "Oh and about Ayanami…I have no idea what that was about. But you saw Ritsuko-san taking her away so maybe it was something to do with her medication?" he said as diplomatically as possible.

Coyly batting her hand at him, Chizuru nearly melted into that smile of his again. "Oh Shin-chan I told you before, when we're on a date its Chizu-chan or honey remember?" she could just eat him up when he called her pet names. It was just so hard for her to accept how much she cared about this human. Never in her long life had anybody connected to her this well this purely. And that terrified her…what if she lost control? That one tail of hers, the one she couldn't control. What if she lost control in a moment of weakness and hurt him?

But that wasn't for today! No, today was for spoiling her lover who had faced a guardian for her. The clinging Rei who she saw taken away by those Nerv people an hour ago didn't exist. It was just Shinji and her, and she had her reward to hand out if he'd take it. "And you are right, I do like coffee a bit more than tea, you know me so well," she winked at the boy. Her tea was a bitter green, and she had to admit Shinji had her pegged. Coffee with cream and sugar beat this brew.

"If you want to leave, we can. I don't want to stay someplace you're not having fun," Shinji instantly set his cup down. His expression shifted from complacency to concern. "We could get a bite to eat, walk about the park, see a movie, or any number of things if you'd prefer," he was already reaching for his wallet and looking for their maid.

Grabbing his hand, Chizuru just held the warm flesh against hers and nodded. "I've something I'd like to do, if you want," she batted her eyes at him tellingly. She had scouted the area and knew of a great love motel not to far from the café. If he was willing, they'd make that last step. Raising her hand up, the one not holding her beloved, Chizuru signaled the blond to come back over. Girl had the audacity to have breasts nearly her size, and an annoyingly attractive face. Thankfully her Shin-chan wasn't swayed by just physical beauty.

With a dainty smile and polite bow, the blond haired and blue eyed girl, seemingly European. With a curtsy the girl asked, "Would you be wanting a refill Ikari-san? Minamoto-san you hardly touched yours." Reaching across the table, her large breasts swaying before both of their faces, a large number of men were gawking at their table. "I must say you've an excellent taste in brews, Ikari-san, not many fully appreciate the specialty of this particular brand I've grown," the girl held the kettle lovingly.

"I just know what I like, Chelsie-san, that's all. It was a great brew, but we must be off," Shinji gave Chizuru's hand a harder squeeze. If he was noticing the show the girl was offering, Shinji didn't react to it at all. Looking squarely in Chizuru's eyes, "You'll have to tell me how you made it next time we come though. I'd like to try my hand at it." He set a few bills to cover the tab and a very generous tip with a nod.

Listing without much real attention to Shinji and the maid talk about tea as the girl worked out the change, Chizuru couldn't be more content. She wouldn't hurt him, she'd sooner die. Sure Himari was somewhere about she bet, and would always be somewhere in Shinji's life, but that didn't matter. Chizuru would be wife and that was all that mattered. Once the girl, Lizet her name was apparently, had headed to the table next to theirs, Chizuru could feel her yearning spike again. "My dear demon slayer, shall we take our leave?" she teased and saw the maid stumble against the table she was at.

"Chizu-chan, I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that in public. You know I…" Shinji blushed softly as he scooted out of the booth. Never releasing her hand, Shinji exuded an air of content that was soothing and warm. Opening the door for her, the door's bell tinkling lightly, they stepped out into the night air. "Are you having a good time? I know it's not the more exciting date, but I'm glad you wanted to go out on it," he bristled.

Getting cozy right along side of him, hugging his arm against her body, Chizuru breathed in deeply and shuddered. A moment of peace and solitude, it was rare and she wanted to hold onto it as long as possible. No Tayura, no guardians, no school, no mother, no fears, and just them was great. "Shinji-kun, this is exactly what I wanted to do today. How about we skip the food and go straight to dessert?" she licked his earlobe and was happy her came to a full halt. "I have your reward right here," she pulled his arm between her breasts, to hell with the onlookers, they could stare if they wanted.

Flubbing about, Shinji tried to take a step away from Chizuru as the passerby's pointed and muttered but Chizuru held strong. "Y-you don't mean…where would…are you sure?" Shinji's head jerked from side to side panicking. Unlike her, Shinji did seem to be concerned about how all the other people took the blatant offer and show of affection. Taking a deep calming breath, Shinji sealed his eyes from the vision before him, "Chizu-chan you're not doing this because of the battle are you?"

Wrapping her arms around him and drawing him into a full body hug, Chizuru twirled about in circles. "I'm offering you your favorite dish because, your Chizuru loves you, silly boy," she stopped her dancing and let her hands drift up to his face. Cupping both sides of his head, she just gazed down at him. He was always trying for her, worried she'd hurt herself to please him, and well it was time to move to the next phase. "Let me show you how much I care," she could feel a slight dampening of her panty's already. She tossed the plan out the window. It was home stretch time.

His caring about the other people faded apparently, as Shinji himself pulled Chizuru into an amorous embrace right there on the walkway. It was short, but at he had sealed the notion into both of their minds. After he retracted his tongue from her mouth, hand in hand the couple walked at Chizuru's guidance. "Wasn't what I expected would happen today, not at all. But if you're sure," Shinji gave Chizuru's hand another firm squeeze.

Sure…Chizuru was so far into 'sure' it was etched into her heart. Shinji would have to knock her out not if he changed his mind as she was not going to take no for an answer after a kiss like that. Knowing Shinji had a few touch issues, something she found cute and fun to tease him over, to have him instigate something well…Chizuru was butter. Walking into the non-descript building, it looked like a standard hotel, Chizuru approached the counter with confidence. "We'd like a room for…" she looked at Shinji and smiled feral, "three hours please."

The balding man behind the counter, gave Chizuru a good long once over and adjusted his glasses. "H-how long?" he adjusted his glasses and turned to Shinji, "You need anything else? Energy drinks, toys, condoms, we got a few theme rooms if you'd like." Something about the way the proprietor was looking at Shinji stressed massive disbelief.

Her mood soured ever so lightly by the overweight man's attitude, Chizuru dropped a wad of money on the counter. She had priced the place out after Himari and her had their chat with Shizuku earlier in the day and knew what it would cost. Why were people so hard on Shinji? He was a darling man, but the looked at her and assumed the worst about him. "I'm sure Shin-chan won't need anything to keep me pleased, so the key if you would?" she held her hand out expectantly with her left eye twitching ever so slightly.

With the key to room three-fourteen in their possession, the due left the man and passed a couple on their way out. "Sorry about that, Chizuru-san," Shinji slipped as a bout of depression struck him. "It's just well…somebody like you isn't normally willing to lower themselves to date somebody like me. He must have thought I was blackmailing or…" Shinji couldn't continue his self-debasement as Chizuru put her finger to his lips.

"None of that Shin-chan, that man just can't see what I see in you…and I see you in me?" she teased as she slide the key in the lock suggestively. Pushing the door open, Chizuru lifted Shinji into her arms, the princess carry, and carried him over the threshold. "I love you, Shin-chan, and I don't care what people say or think to the contrary. Your Chizuru is yours forever," she carried him to the bed and unceremoniously dropped him.

Giggling a little, Shinji just shook his head. "I thought the husband was supposed to carry the bride," the seriousness of that statement hit them both at the same time. She called herself wife a lot, but Shinji never referred to himself as husband, not before now. Quite startled at his bold statement, Shinji tried to mask it by looking about the room. It was a very non descript white room. White walls with generic paintings on the walls, a large flat panel television, king sized bed, a stack of bathrobes by what was likely the bathroom, a leather couch, and that was it. "Its quaint in here…not what I expected," the unease was back in his voice.

She could see him trying to be brave, to not let her down, and Chizuru's own doubts were banished. For over four hundred years she had held onto her own sanctity, and for this human she was going to give it away, this demon slayer. Not one to stay for ceremony, Chizuru went about taking her clothing off with a practiced ease. "Shin-chan, lets begin," she cooed. Topless, she dropped her bra onto the ground and crawled across the bed towards the prone boy.

Enraptured by the woman swaying her way towards him, Shinji's jaw opened but no sound came out. He reclined backward as Chizuru straddled him and pulled his shirt open. "C-Chizu…honey," he tried as if he was sampling tea again and found he liked the taste. His hand reached up and stopped just short of her chest, "C-can I?"

Her hands working his slacks, Chizuru sat back on Shinji's waist. She could feel the heat pouring out of him, and wiggled her rump a little against him as a shock of bliss worked up her spine. Hoisting her breasts up, she leaned closer to his face, "Would you like to taste your honey's tea?" She could feel his breath against her exposed flesh and it tickled as much as it goaded her slightly over active libido. A gasp eeked out of her as Shinji grabbed her left breast with one hand and captured the right nipple with his mouth.

Their one heavy petting session in the past paled to this moment. Sure they had gone further that night, but something about this was just…Chizuru could feel her dew pooling on Shinji's lap already. "Shin-chan, do I taste good? Would you like to taste something else…or will you stop teasing your Chizu-chan and let her taste you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him tight.

Nodding as best he could despite the tight confines, Shinji stopped his fondling with great reluctance. "If you're sure," Shinji rubbed his spittle against Chizuru's chest due to lack of alternatives. Wrapping his arms around her, Shinji rolled to put Chizuru underneath him. Her earlier attempt to undo his pants had born little fruit, but he quickly ended the task. A wave of nervousness hit him as he hovered above her in all his barest form. "I…I know I'm not the biggest…I'm not going to be very good…and…" he babbled.

Knowing he was far from small, Chizuru was actually intimidated by what she had tasted before. Taking his befuddled talking as a hint she needed to do something, Chizuru pulled off her skirt and tore her panty's off. She could get another pair, and it wasn't like she couldn't run on the roofs back home. "Shin-chan," she silenced him with that one word, "I'm ready."

She had thought she was ready, but the moment she felt him enter her she had no idea how wrong she was. "Y-y-y-you're inside m-me," she purred as she felt just the tip of the man enter her. Pleasure her self exploring and her past experiences had no way prepared her for. Heat and pressure, her insides wrapped and coiled around that slowly encroaching sensation. "S-S-Shin-chan, I-I love this…you," she had no idea it would have felt like this to be with him

Shinji, for his part, was taking great pains to not rush and fall into a mindless state. Doing what he could to not hurt the girl, his arms were positioned just below her armpits, strained faced, Shinji inched his way deeper till he hit the last proverbial barrier. "C-Chizuru are you ready?" he gazed into her eyes with nothing but concern.

Knowing what he was asking, Chizuru already felt a trifling amount of pain as he pressed against her hymen. Closing her eyes, she made her pledge to herself right their. She was giving him herself, for now and into eternity. No others, just him, and she would spoil him every moment she could. "Claim me, I claim you," she pulled his body close to hers. And in one shuddering thrust she felt him tear through and in that moment they were officially each others. Maybe marriage would come, maybe Himari was right and she'd never be 'wife' but it was just words.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she didn't know she had shed, Shinji didn't move after his initial thrust. "Are you alright, should we t-take a break?" he looked down at himself. The blood was starting to trickle out, the crimson spread onto the comforter and stained the bedding. Swallowing hard, his voice came out husky, "If you want we could…until you recover."

No, she was not going to let the already dulling pain ruin this moment. In a sudden move, she rolled back over, sitting up on him, her hands on his chest she traced his nipple playfully. "I'll be fine in a moment, Shin-chan, its not so bad already. And I want…" she started to grind against him. His length was already stretching her insides, she was right to be intimidated, but loved every moment of it. "Just go slow for now," she closed her eyes and shucked against him.

Building up steam, she grew braver with taking him into herself. It was so addictive, she couldn't, didn't want to stop. "Whenever you're…just…inside me," she felt him trembling and knew their first time was almost about to end. The pain was still there, just a mild throb now, but enough to keep her from getting her own climax, this time. But when she felt it, felt his essence shoot into her, she was amazed that it sent her over the edge herself.

Collapsing on top of him panting heavily, "Amazing…again." She mewed against the boy that she could still feel hard and ready inside her. Yes, their would be many times, his touch was electric and she was already addicted. For the full duration of their time, they made full use of it. Nothing to complex, they weren't ready for that yet, but Chizuru could learn, would learn, how to please and be pleased by this man.

During one of their breaks, to catch their collective breaths, she felt a worrisome sensation though. Her tails…they were trying to come out. She alleviated the problem by letting her ears and one tail out, and Shinji let his appreciation of her blond form be known by getting his full attention. Maybe she would have to talk to her mother about it though…why were those accursed other tails trying to come out!

But all things had to end, and after a rather daring request of hers, she got Shinji to agree to doggie style once, the time was up. A quick shower later, Chizuru carried Shinji in her arms as she dashed on cloud nine across the city to drop him off. The kiss outside his apartment nearly left her coming in for another romp in his room, but the look from Himari promised pain if she stayed. No matter…their would be many other times, other places, and Himari would have to accept that.

X-X

Notes

Yup its officially, two cherries popped. Chizuru being the character that she is just seemed the likely first for Shinji in this story. Hope it wasn't to cheesy, and the lime not to corny, but I need to work on that. I want to be able to write any time of scene and write it well…and my lemon/lime stuff is pretty bad I feel. No matter its not the 'primary' purpose of the story just some nice waffy-ness.

Hope you enjoyed it and hope you have a good holiday season. I'll likely be to busy to get a full chapter written this week, but I'll try to get back into a weekly rotation again.

Any suggestions/requests again would easily be considered so feel free to ask.

Later

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Been so darn tired lately. Work has been odd, but that's just how things go in IT for a big(ish) company. Debating on getting a new cat to replace my recently departed one. Trying to keep all three plots moving at a decent pace but not to fast, hope you approve.

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 8

Staring out of the helicopter's window, Shinji clenched at his stomach as another bout of queasiness struck him. Kensuke's jostling around and Touji's over eagerness to impress Misato weren't the cause of his disquiet, hell up until twenty minutes ago he had felt fine. But as they neared their destination he just felt his insides to funny, his hands shaking, and an odd feeling of dread came upon him. Not wanting to ruin the trip for his two friends though, Shinji kept these facts to himself.

"Oh man it's a whole fleet! Touji-Touji you have to look at this! I never thought I'd see a whole division of battle ships and cruisers!" Kensuke gushed as his camera filmed everything it could. The camera quickly flittered over to Misato in the co-pilots chair, and paused, as Kensuke turned back to his friends. "Thanks so much Shinji for inviting me to go with you! I owe you so much for this," he discreetly kept the camera just low of Misato's face.

Fixing his hat for the twentieth time of the flight, Touji elbowed Shinji playfully as he nodded at Kensuke's easily spotted coverage. "Don't know why you asked us to go with you over your girlfriends, but I agree Shin-man. Thanks for the invite. Not only do we get to miss school but we get to spend time with the lovely Misato-chan!" his boisterous voice filled the small cabin of the copter.

Rubbing his stomach hoping the soothing motions would ease out the ill feeling, Shinji smiled unevenly. "Well I can't spend all my time with Chizuru-san, and we haven't had a chance to hang out much since the last angel," he confessed. Two weeks of confusion with Shizuka and Rei's new fixation had left very little time for Touji and Kensuke. Honestly loving his newfound partners in life, Shinji did have to insist that Himari and Chizuru not stow onboard the trip.

Himari begrudgingly accepted his request since it was all but impossible for Shinji to be attacked while flying to an unknown location in the ocean. She had insisted on Shizuka not sneak aboard in a water bottle or other container though, claiming she still didn't trust the Mizuchi. Chizuru had been a much harder sell. Ever since their first time making love, Shinji and Misato saw a very marked change in the girl's attitude.

While Shinji was content to take to sex like a fine dessert, savoring it once in a while and with great relish, Chizuru was quite the opposite. The nine-tail had found something akin to ambrosia in the act, and any date that didn't take place at the Ikari/Katsuragi household ended in her basking in her pampering/pampered mate's skills. Chizuru was more prone now to hug, hold, and just be close to Shinji, not that he complained aloud anyway. Still uncomfortable with closeness, Shinji didn't want to offend his girlfriend, nor Himari.

"I hope Himari is doing alright," Shinji muttered, thankfully Kensuke's shouting covered it. Leaning over to see the approaching fleet, Shinji didn't know what was so exciting about it, and his nerves about meeting the new pilot compounded things. She was better than he was, according to Akagi's reports on the matter. What would that mean for him? His other main worry was Himari…they hadn't had much time together and that saddened him. With more conviction he vowed, "A date, when I get back we'll go on a date just the two of us."

Turning back to the boys Misato had a very embarrassed air about her. "Shinji-kun doesn't need to have those girls around him all the time Suzuhara-kun. I swear Himari is attached to his side whenever she can be. I keep expecting her to pop out of the back compartment when we land. And as for Shin-chan's little minx, girl is attached to his hip whenever I'm not looking! Shinji could stand to be away from HER for a little while. As for…" Misato caught sight of Shinji signaling her to stop, her eyes went a little wide catching on.

Both Touji and Kensuke turned to Shinji with stunned expressions, Touji more in pride and Kensuke abstract awe. "You dog! You never told us you popped your cherry! Our little Shin-man has become a real man!" Touji and Kensuke gave each other high-fives as Shinji put his palm over his face. Touji continued with his usual excessive energy, "And what about Ayanami, girl is all over you at school. You can't deny it after yesterday's lunch! She was literally sitting in your lap and sleeping against you!"

It was Misato's turn to take on the astonished mantle. "Shinji-kun! When did you become the player? Don't think I like what you've become, going to have to have a nice talk to you about respecting women. How would Chizuru and Himari react to knowing you've yet ANOTHER girl," Misato's voice hinted at anger but her face was smiling. Figuring out just what the captain felt was impossible.

Catching Misato's subtle reference to Shizuka, Shinji was just glad that his two friends present didn't know about the green haired deadpan snarker. Ayanami's rather drastic change in her actions, not so much her visual emotions and speech, had left not only Shinji but Himari perplexed. "I don't want to think of Ayanami-san like that. She's just confused after the last angel. Something about being ordered to protect me, or me being in her pack…she's just confused," Shinji really didn't want to think about it.

"Anyway, Chizuru-san and Himari said they'd be talking to her while we had our little trip," Shinji was quick to announce. The last thing Shinji wanted was to get a big head about his current love life less he destroy it. Shizuka was quite adamant that she was just observing him, no worries. Himari and Chizuru had some agreement between them that Shinji wasn't questioning. Rei…well that was just one big rock thrown into the pond that was his life. "I was going to tell you Misato-san, honest! Just as soon as I figured it out," he crumpled under Misato's gaze.

Laughing out loud, Kouru the pilot turned on the overhead speaker. "We'll be making our decent in a few moments now, you kids best put your seat belts on. And you Ikari-kun, seem to be quite the ladies man, so be careful not to synch _it_ in the strap. I'd hate to have anybody upset with you for damaging the merchandise," the man laughed a little more before turning off the speaker.

Doing as he was told, Shinji tried to keep his blush from spreading to far, and was mostly successful. He wasn't a lady's man, or a playboy, or anything of the sort! People needed to stop teasing him about it, it just made him feel bad about things. Grabbing the overhead loop, Shinji felt his stomach loosen as the helicopter made its landing. Damn emotions, he couldn't/wouldn't stop them for either girl. Rei made things complex as he had to admit to having had a small crush on her after they first met.

Winking at Misato as the copter powered down, Kouru shut the whirlybird off and pulled his helmet off. "I thank you for flying with me everybody, and you Katsuragi-san are the vision everybody told me you were," he tried charming. Going to take Misato's hand, he hissed as she blatantly moved it away to fix her hair. Disengaging the locks on the doors he relented, "Can't blame a man for trying."

Feeling a little worse after landing, Shinji covered his mouth with his hand. Something just felt wrong and he couldn't tell what it was. Sitting a few moments, Kensuke was filming everything he could and Touji was running down the deck, he took several deep breaths. He felt it in pulses, waves of worry and fear that he'd never experienced before. Closing his eyes as another wave struck, he wanted nothing more than to block it out less it overcome him. Vaguely he could hear somebody talking to him, but it was hard to make out.

"Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun are you alright you look a little pale," Misato asked. Concern etched into her features, the woman was hunched over staring directly into his eyes. Putting the back of her hand to his forehead she grimaced. "Airsick? You don't have a fever or anything," she gingerly took Shinji's arm and lead him off the copter rather than give the pilot anymore time staring at her rump.

Staggering against Misato's side, Shinji nodded hoping Misato would buy it. Whatever it was, the sensation was going away, sealed back wherever it came from. "I'm good, don't know what it is really. Just started feeling, I don't know, like I've been electrocuted or something," was the best he could compare the odd sensation too. His vision clearing, he still saw Misato looking pensively at him. Patting the arm that she used to support him, Shinji remembered it helped calm Himari to have some degree of contact. "I'm fine, Misato-san, feeling better already," he nodded.

Hooking her arm with his, Misato dazzled the boy with a grin, she dragged him along after the departing duo. "Lets catch up to your friends before they get us kicked off this old derelict. If you start feeling bad again tell me though, Himari will have my head if something happens to you, and I fear how that girlfriend of yours would try to nurse you back to health," Misato's features hardened upon mentioning Chizuru.

Having a moment of insight, Shinji could see Misato's growing concern over Chizuru. She never said Chizuru's name anymore, hardly spoke to the girl when she visited, and just was more stand-offish regarding Shinji's paramour. Had he been feeling better, he'd have known not to say anything, but his brain was alight with things he never experienced before. "Are you upset with Chizuru-san, Misato-san? Are you upset with me?" he could guess the reason.

Taking a page from Shinji's book, Misato patted his arm lightly. "Not upset really, Shinji-kun. Concerned is more like it. I know what you two have been doing, don't try and hid it, and I worry she's making you do things you don't want or aren't ready for," her hand gripped Shinji's arm tightly. "As for YOU though, I am upset that you'd try and keep Ayanami a secret from me. You two haven't been…is it true what they say about the quiet ones?" Misato couldn't help but tease.

Dumbstruck Shinji could only balk at Misato's statement. Had she not been forcing them to walk he'd have come to a complete standstill. "M-M-Misato-san I-we-why would you think that we've been!" Shinji stammered flustered. He had to try hard to NOT think of Rei in a sexual way after her sudden shift into the physical spectrum. Her little bought of using his lap as a seat the day before enlightened him that she was very comfortable to have in that position. NO! Bad Shinji bad! He had a girlfriend in Chizuru and a life partner in Himari, he shouldn't be thinking like about Rei.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Touji's voice carried perfectly across the moist air surrounding the ship. "Bitch we didn't ask to see dem panties!" he slurred angrily as he continued to shout. Standing before the jock, a smug yet confident looking girl stood arms crossed.

Lining up with the other boys, Misato released her hold on Shinji's arm. "Ah Asuka you've grown since I last saw you! I see you met Shinji-kun's friends. Making acquaintances already with them? Boys this is Asuka Langley Soryu, the Second Child," Misato introduced the redheaded German.

Addressing Misato as an equal not the superior that rank officially made the older woman, "Oh Misato! So glad to see you again, I've grown in all right places too." Cocking her head back, eyes closed as she let the lowers bask in her superiority, Asuka made a content humph. "And as for the little love tap, it was payment for seeing me. Quite the bargain wasn't it? Not like you boys see girls of my caliber," she gave her chest a little pat. "As for you," she pointed at Shinji, "you're as she explained. Though I think she could better than you, slayer."

SLAYER! Shinji's eyes went wide, this girl knew about his odd title as demon slayer? "Uh, y-yeah I did fight those _angels_ didn't I," he prayed she took the hint to not go into more details. Just who was this girl, why did she know about him? And while he had to admit she was attractive, in a unique foreign way, he wasn't a sucker for a pretty face. "And p-payment for what?" he looked at the slap marks on the other two boys faces.

"Bitch! Shinji's girlfriend is ten times the woman you are, and that body guard of his is about as attractive as Chizuru! So back the fuck down or I'll give YOU a show," Touji's hands went to his slacks as he literally vibrated with anger.

"Girlfriend! But what about…" Asuka turned to Shinji, eyes laced with venom as she grit her teeth. "Bastard," she yelled and slammed her fist into Shinji's stomach sending him to his knees. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, Asuka sauntered off leaving the assembled to tend to the wounded pilot totally confused.

X-X

As the residents of Tokyo-3 were meeting one Ryoji Kaji, Tayura was experiencing what he believed was his own version of hell. Four girls were in his apartment, three of those girls were over to visit his sister. On good days, Tayura could placate Chizuru and avoid her wrath. Bad days for his temperamental quasi-sibling made him question his earlier sister fixation. Shinji could have Chizuru, he made the girl happy. Tayura could only calm her or provide a target for her animosity.

Peeking out of the kitchen at the clutch of women, three of them were sitting on the couch looking at a third. Himari, Chizuru, and to a degree Shizuka were known quantities to the lone male, the last however was new. "What did he unwittingly do now?" Tayura blanched. Pouring iced tea into the glasses on the tray, next to a small box of cookies, he readied himself to enter their company.

Looking much like the waiter Chizuru was making him into, Tayura held the plate of glasses with one hand on outstretched fingers. "You said iced tea with lemon right, Chizuru?" he asked setting the aforementioned beverages on the table. Chizuru he could see was sitting with legs crossed and arms tightly wound around her waist, a look he knew all to well. She was pensive and judging everything critically. Finding the new girl looking nearly like Shizuka with just blue hair rather than green he asked, "You're Ayanami-san from class right?"

Taking the tea off the plate, Chizuru sampled it and scrunched her forehead, "It's to bitter, if Shin-chan were here he'd have made it sweet like I prefer." Setting the glass back down, she helped herself to the provided snacks as well. Snapping the cooking in half, "Well what are you waiting for, Tayura, sit down! You're apart of this as well today, or did you think you were going to escape this?"

Gesturing to Ayanami's side, Himari extended one of her fingers. "We doth need more focused a spirit being to analyze yon Ayanami. We believe she be not quite human, not after her…change regarding Shinji-sama," Himari's brow was furrowed and her own leg twitched. With her sheathed sword on her lap, Himari's grip was so tenacious that the knuckles were audibly popping.

"What happened to that steak I made earlier," Tayura asked noticing the empty plate dripping with meat juice. He wasn't going to fight being forced into Chizuru's gaggle of the day, he knew her to well. Fight or not he'd end up doing what she wanted regardless, so it was easier just to cave in. 'Shinji you owe me for this one!' he mentally vowed to make Shinji pay him back for the day. The second steak in the fridge that Shinji brought over the day before would be a start.

Her tongue out of her mouth dancing about playfully, Shizuka pointed the forked prehensile muscle at the seated Ayanami. "It seems our newest friend has a taste for meat, both crafted by and owned by our dear Slayer. Nine-tail here has been to busy trying to drag him off into service closets to notice much, but Neko-hime has been about ready to cut her blue head off. I'm guessing it's because somebody has more lap time than our little kitten," Shizuku made a strange 'hu-hu-hu' laugh.

"Ikari-kun is the only male in my pack, it is only natural that I be ready to sate his needs," Rei said without batting an eyelash. Running her finger across the empty plate, she licked the juice off her finger. Never taking her eyes off where her last meal has been, "This sensation is still new to me, but as Ikari-kun is the only one to risk his life for mine and to seek my comfort I know of no other that I wish to be bound to."

Shinji just had to much luck, Tayura realized, but whether it was good or bad was still in debate. But looking at the small girl, nearly the same size as the Mizuchi, he had to ask, where did she put that damn steak? It had to have been a good twenty oz and she still looked hungry. Spotting Chizuru's expression darkening he tried to calm things, "Well that's just till you find somebody…more fitting for your uh pack right? Not like its permanent or that you're even doing anything with him?" Having seen the girl sitting on Shinji the other day, Tayura just hoped Himari didn't correct him.

Flexing and unflexing her fingers on her blade, Himari shut her eyes in deep concentration. "Tis part of what I desired to occur. The breaking of shackles that bound the odd creature. But I doth not have foreseen the extent of her attachment for Shinji-sama. And as for you," Himari shifted her focus to Shizuka her expression going from angered to mocking. "Shinji-sama had allowed me to be his bed warmer yon past eve. I shall no longer have mine own room upon my request to him as well," a smugness oddly fitting the warrior filled the room.

The silence of Himari's statement didn't last long, as Chizuru slowly forced her resistant head in her direction. "Only when I'M not there, Kuro-neko, only when I'm not there. Same goes for you, Ayanami-kun, I'm the wife and until you get your own, you can share my scraps with the kitten here," Chizuru hoisted her thumb at Himari. "Honestly if I didn't love him so much I'd just leave here with him. But he'd not be happy causing pain. Oh the pains I suffer for my unending love for Shin-chan," she threw here head back in mock drama.

"You'd likely kill him with your smothering if we didn't keep an eye on you," Tayura pointed out. His sister had really taken to Shinji in ways Tayura couldn't fathom. After the realization that Shinji and she finally stepped over the line, Tayura didn't know what to feel. His sister was a woman now, Shinji's woman (not that Shinji would force anything) but the older brother in him wanted to beat Shinji down. Having Chizuru flaunt it about like sex with Shinji was a gift from the gods made Tayura want to vomit. Suddenly wanting out of the room, "Are we going to do anything or am I just going to sit here being weirded out by Shinji's cast of girlfri-GUH"

Shizuka, Himari, and Chizuru all felt the need to shut Tayura up and after the triple punch looked at each other. Disturbed both Himari and Chizuru looked at Shizuka who sat down quickly. "I do not want to be lumped together with you two. The Slayer is merely a target of observation for me," Shizuka daintily sat with her hands on her lap now. "But your brother is correct, we have a purpose to fulfill. And it is the only reason I am not with him now, observing," her eyes were closed as maybe the light of the room or her own cheeks reddened.

"As yon serpent has stated, young Ayanami, we have a purpose for requesting your prescience here today," Himari didn't take her eyes off Shizuka. Drawing in a mighty gust of air, her chest puffing out from the effort catching Tayura's eye, Himari began to explain. "It has been my belief since making your acquaintance, that ye not be a full human. Not quite the same as Tayura-kun and myself here, nor a pure demon as the beast of lust and thee observer," she hissed out Shizuka's qualifier.

Her hand stopped its routine juice collection and fell to her side, but Rei only tilted her head to the side. "You don't believe I'm human," she stated very matter-of-factly. Eying the door momentarily, Shizuka got to her feet in response, walked to the escape, and leaned against it. Owing up to it Rei's shoulders relaxed and she reclined into a better seated position, "Then what am I? While I do not agree with your statements outright, some part of me…"

Letting her own ears pop out and her hair change color, Chizuru smiled warmly and reached for Rei's hand. "We don't want to mean you're a bad person, Ayanami-chan. What we mean is you're like us as her odd way of saying failed to make known. Nobody in this room is a technically a human, and we can sense our own," compassion rarely seen bellowed out of Chizuru. Rubbing her thumb over Rei's hand soothingly, "We just want to make sure. If we're right, that agency Shin-chan and you work for know of us and are lying to everybody, or…well…" Chizuru winced a little.

Understanding know, Tayura struck his fist to his palm. "Oh so we're going to force her to change over, or try and make her forget! Makes sense, if that Nerv place knows about spirit animals, it would explain why they're fighting the guardians," he hadn't thought of that. Shinji hadn't known of their kind while even being a slayer, the woman he lived with knew even less. If this girl wasn't fully human, they could sense some humanity in her, it would mean…Nerv was laying around with dangerous things. "So what do we…do?" covering his stomach fearing another attack, Tayura saw three angry faces looking at him.

"STUPID BROTHER!" Chizuru yelled loudly. Getting out of her seat, she moved to Rei's side and put a hand to the openly afraid girl's side. With Himari's ears and tail out now as well, Rei was seeing something few humans ever did and lived. "We aren't going to hurt you, Ayanami-chan. Far from it, we want to help you since its obvious you don't know about it either, if it's true. Will you let us find out?" she was as gentle as she could be in asking.

Taking one barely recognized fearful glance at Tayura, Rei gave Chizuru and Himari her full attention. With both the demon-cat and nine-tail taking one of her outstretched hands, "If I am…can I stay at his side?" Her head bounced from girl to girl with practiced ease. Slowly and without betraying any emotion, "He knows of you four, would it not be hard to find another that accepts such extravagant tales?"

Glancing over Rei's shoulder at Tayura, Himari nodded her head at Rei. "We will honor our earlier pledge. You may stay till you find your own pack. If thee doth not find such, well I have naught but myself for suggesting your bonds of fake loyalty be broken. Tayura-kun assist us," Himari commanded as she shut her eyes and concentrated.

Putting his own hands on Rei's shoulders, Tayura had only heard of this practice from his mother once. Demon-animals that were lost amongst humans that didn't know how to utilize their powers. Forcing a change for one such as that took tremendous energy, and often the participant attempted to flee at the inhuman nature of the event. He was their only to hold Ayanami down while they attempted things, he wasn't strong enough to help.

"Good luck I guess," he offered watching with full attention. His sister, damn she always surprised him. One moment she was complaining Shinji wasn't their to pamper her, and the next she was so tender to this odd emotionless girl. He could feel them start channeling as the temperature dropped suddenly. The hairs on his arm started to stand on end, the girl under his hands started to start pushing against them. Colder and colder it got, he could see his breath leaving his mouth, a cold but not painful sensation rippled out of from Rei as she rebelled against him further and further.

Darkness pervaded the room, all light was appeared drawn to Ayanami's body nearly blinding the young fox-boy. "Hurry up I can hardly hold her down!" he yelped as Rei's strength doubled. Still no reaction though, he could vaguely hear Himari saying something that sounded like 'I've found it' or "bacon strips' he wasn't sure. With Ayanami practically vibrating in his hands, all his might used to keep her seated, for a moment he doubted, maybe she was just a strange human after all.

Then a moment later, the lights popped back on, the room refilled with warmth, and there Ayanami Rei sat. Though to look at her now many wouldn't believe it was the same girl, not with the silver hair, wolf ears, and fluffy tail half the size of Himari and Chizuru's. Her body stopped all rebelling as she gently tugged on her newly formed ears. "This is, I feel…" and she fainted dead away into Chizuru's welcoming embrace.

"Tayura, go make that other steak for Ayanami-chan here. She'll be hungry when she wakes, and she'll need her energy. We're all going shopping once she does, I bet she'll be up for it," Chizuru gently hugged the unconscious girl to her body and stroked the girl's ears.

"But I thought that was mine?" Tayura tried to protest. Shinji had even said he had seasoned it just how Tayura liked it! The meaty treat was to be his reward for putting up with the gross home invasion! "Can't you take her to that family rest-u…I'll get cooking," he saw the venom back in Chizuru's eyes and gave up. Fine! He'd order delivery after those ungrateful girls left! He'd eat it all and leave the mess on Chizuru's bed. NO! He'd put her damn dating magazines into it! Yeah, revenge was a dish best served covered in tasty sauce the victim couldn't enjoy!

X-X

Tossing the only towel he could find up into Unit-02's upturned hand, Shinji climbed up after it. Whatever illness he had been feeling fled during the battle, thankfully, so he only had his own physical limitations to deal with to get up on the mammoth extremity. However returning as he had been ordered to by Asuka did not leave him in a better state of mind. Why was the girl so spiteful towards him, she had punched him for no real reason, and during the talk with Kaji she had only glared balefully at him.

Watching the girl wrap the large towel around herself, her shivering stopped neigh instantly, Shinji sat at a respectful distance from her. "Are you feeling better? Combat does strange things to me personally," he offered the peace branch. He had felt Asuka's reaction to the angel, but his time with Chizuru and Himari had enlightened him a great deal in human interaction. This girl's, Asuka, previous boasting of how much improved her unit was, how she had trained, and general air about her lead him to not want to cast any doubt on her prowess. So he was not going to mention how she panicked.

Pulling the full body towel closer around her form Asuka uttered on shuttering sneeze. "Stupid ocean, damn LCL, its freezing out here," she muttered. With only her face exposed to the elements, her icy blue eyes glared at Shinji. Not looking away, "I'm better, so wipe that damn worried expression from your face. I don't want YOUR pity or worry, not after what you did. Probably expecting me to repay you or something perverted. I'll show you up next angel."

Not wanting to show how she was affecting him, Shinji joined the German at looking out at the other ships in the fleet. Misato and his friends were on another ship, his clothing now on the ocean bottom, Shinji was not enjoying his current state. Being alone with Asuka while wearing a woman's plugsuit was just wonderful, especially the chaffing. He could feel her anger exuding out of her, pulsating like waves.

"I never saw an angel with a mouth before, scared me for a moment," Shinji tried offering. It was true, seeing such a change was startling. All the angels before had to alien and bizarre to invoke such emotions from him, but something about this last one was different. It was more animal, primal, and just felt more of a threat. "Being eaten like a worm, Misato-san has some strange ideas for winning doesn't she? C-couldn't have done it without you though," he took a fugitive look at the girl. Oh he wished he hadn't, why was she so angry!

Her head bobbed a single time, "Footage of the others was all I had to go off of, so yeah. It was odd to see something so lifelike on that thing." Wiggling a little, Asuka sneezed again then rubbed her nose on the towel. "Just you wait though, Third-Child, I'll show you just how much better I am than you. She'll see how much better I am than you to, slayer," Asuka sneered at him before covering all but her eyes with the towel.

Assuming Asuka meant Misato, Shinji had no doubt Misato would see just how more skilled she was than him. But that took a back seat to something he had forgotten about in the heat of battle. Going from Kaji insinuating he had sex with Misato, Asuka dragging him to brag, and nearly being eaten it wasn't hard to do. "You know about all that stuff then? I…I didn't know about it until about a few months ago. H-how did you find out?" he was a little amazed. Aside from Misato and himself, Shinji wondered how many knew of the oddities of the world.

Lurching backward from her huddled position, Asuka cast the towel back violently. "What do you mean you didn't know about it? You were raised into this slayer business weren't you? You can't trick me that easily," but doubt was seen in an eye twitch Asuka didn't know she had. "I heard all about you and your grandparents, the shrine in the woods, and…" she cut off grabbing the towel again.

Was this tied to what Kaji said about him being famous? Did many people know about his mother's clan and he didn't? If true maybe he could talk to them, learn about all this business he knew nothing about and Himari was reluctant to talk about. Putting Asuka's little knowledge bomb on the slide, he just continued to watch the fleet approaching Japan. "I assume you know about the d-demons and demon-animals then," Shinji asked more setting the stage.

Hearing Asuka's grunt of acknowledgment, Shinji pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Well apparently just before my grandparents died and sent me to live with a teacher, they gave me an amulet to hide me from them. This was before H-Himari-san started to protect me," Shinji heard a grumble from Asuka but couldn't make it out. "Well, according to her it really messed with my memories of my past. It's so cloudy and fuzzy, I can hardly remember a thing. I know I was happy there, I see a girl at a lake, and…nothing else," he put his head on his knees and sighed. He hated not knowing.

"You expect me to believe that? Little convenient," Asuka did however shuffle just a little bit closer to the boy. Tapping his shoulder, she bored down on him with an intense expression, "Look me in the eye and tell me it's true, that you don't remember your childhood. I'll know if you're lying. And if you are." Holding her hand out before her, her pristine eyes closed and her forehead furrowed in deep concentration. As beads of perspiration started to trickle down her face an inch size ball of blue flame appeared. Huffing from the exertion, "You're lying its punishment time."

Swallowing hard, Shinji couldn't take his eyes off the pulsating tiny blue ball. It flickered and waved, but it was pure fire by the looks. Forcing his attention at the holder of that little quantity of pain, "I hate not knowing about any of this. One day everything is fine, and the next I'm told I'm some slayer of a great clan, demons and the like exist, and I realize I can't remember anything about my grandparents. They…they were the only ones to care about me after my father abandoned me…and I can't even remember what they look like."

And just like that, the ball of fire dissipated, though Asuka didn't look to pleased by the answer. "This complicates things, doesn't it," she said to herself as she took part of the towel off. "Sit by me baka, its cold and I want to leach your body heat. That little trick takes a lot out of me still," she scooted over to the lad and wrapped the towel around him. Sheepishly she added, "Sorry about hitting you before, just wasn't expecting to hear that from you first thing. I have some calls to make once I hit Tokyo-3."

Stunned at the total change in the girl's attitude, Shinji just let her do what she wanted. A lesson Chizuru taught him was never to pry into a woman's business if she didn't look like she wanted to talk. Asuka did NOT look like she had anymore to say at the moment. But she wasn't all bad it seemed, it was defiantly warmer now with her sitting next to him, and he was grateful for it.

Questions bubbled to the surface of his mind like air escaping an upturned cup. This girl could do magic like Chizuru and Shizuka could, but she was human. Asuka had knowledge of him and demon slayers in general. But as hard as he tried to see her as the girl at the lake that kissed him all those years ago, he knew it wasn't right. That girl had black hair…black hair…Himari? Could that girl have been Himari? Well Himari did say she had watched him growing up and her sword was a gift from his grandfather. He'd have to ask.

"So tell me about your girlfriend Himari, I've heard a bit about her. Want to know if the rumors are true," Asuka wiggled a little next to Shinji. Leaning next to the boy, "Stop squirming, and this is only because I'm cold so don't get any funny ideas."

Well that wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but he was going to have to confess to things eventually. So for the rest of the trip, Shinji related the events as he knew them from the time he arrived in Tokyo-3. Starting with Chizuru and ending with the odd change in Rei, he noticed Asuka grimaced whenever he mentioned a girl. What was she hiding, offering no details, his current companion just listened and laughed from time to time.

"Well despite what people call you, you are not a playboy, Shinji-kun," she showed no concern about speaking his first name. "Luck just doesn't seem to be in your cards, or hers, but I have faith. But I have to mold you into something more fitting her," she actually laughed boldly before flicking Shinji's forehead. Leaving him only to ponder, Asuka leapt off Unit-02's hand as the boat made port. She joined the two other boy's in a good laugh at Shinji's rather feminine decent to the dock.

X-X

Walking up the dirt and garbage laden stairs, Chizuru was hard pressed to not run away to take a shower but held until they got to the right floor. They had spent a good afternoon talking at, as Rei hardly spoke back, to the newly awakened half-wolf spirit. Shopping was a must, Chizuru needed to get Rei something new to wear, they stopped at her favorite family restaurant, and would have continued having fun had Himari not gotten a call from Misato. Upon hearing that her darling Shinji had fought another guardian at sea, well Chizuru was alright sending Himari to collect him.

"Why do you live here again when there are perfectly fine and not insect ridden places," Chizuru bristled. She was afraid to look at anything other than the back of Rei's head, just knowing a cockroach or something would be there. Smells she had only briefly wafted from dark alleys and garbage bins. Finding yet another broken down door she had to ask, "Does anybody else even live here, legally?"

Stepping over what looked like either food refuse or a dead animal, Rei stopped to answer. "I was ordered to live here by the Commander, and until today my sense of smell was capable of standing it. As for other residents, I have seen vagrants occasionally and an elderly couple on the first floor," she said simply before continuing her trek to her dwelling.

Using an extension of her powers, Shizuka lifted a piece of paper to grab a used condom and hold it before Chizuru's face. "This is hardly a place for a young woman. Though it looks like the nine-tail brought the slayer here before," she dangled the dried bit of plastic like a cat toy. Stopping her advancement just as Chizuru swung back in anger, Shizuka laughed mockingly, "You're right this is too old to be yours. You only started taming him two weeks ago."

What as worse the fact that the Mizuchi knew the exact number of times Shinji and she made love, or that the damn water demon knew Shinji was oddly better at the task than she was. "Be careful with that, don't want you getting an STD and 'observing' it on my Shin-chan while you stalk him. Ooops I meant watch him," Chizuru barked. Part of the fox wanted nothing more than to burn the little spy to vapor, but Shinji would be upset…and Chizuru wasn't a murderer.

Finding Rei had continued walking down the barely lit corridor without them, Chizuru hustled to catch up. "Ayanami-chan, have you thought of asking for a transfer? This can't be healthy for you," and she did have an extra room. Currently she was keeping her extra reading material in it, but she could get Tayura to clear it out for Rei. The girl was going to need a lot of help learning to harness her new abilities. Leaning past Rei's shoulder to smile in the girl's face, "You could move in with me until you get a better place! It'd be like having a little sister! A semi-mute and social dead sister but I can fix that!"

Distending her body via a long tube of water, Shizuka popped up on Chizuru's side. Licking Chizuru's cheek with her extended tongue, "And become a beast of ero as she is. If you ask nicely I'm sure the slayer would break you in gently. You should see how he pampers her." Again the tongue flittered lightly against Chizuru's cheek for a moment before she pulled back to looking normal.

Rei's hand stalled on he doorknob, head cast down as a smattering of red glossed a cheek. "Would Ikari-kun even consider me in that light? Minamoto-kun and Noihara-kun are already his mates, and from their words I am unwanted to join his pack. Was I wrong in believing I had a place?" Rei asked more to herself but loud enough to hear.

This was far from the romantic life she saw for herself, but Chizuru's companionate nature overtook her. Putting her hand on the one Rei held the handle with, Chizuru opened the door and ushered Rei inside. "Kuro-neko said she basically set this up to happen, so that means she's ok with it. I'll admit I'd rather have Shin-chan all to myself, but as long as you recognize I'm the alpha-female in this little pack then…" Chizuru hugged Rei from behind.

Having been a lot like Rei in her youth, Chizuru understood how frightening it had to be for Ayanami. Being lost in a new world, nobody to turn to, nobody to explain the workings of things. Had Tamano not found her and later Tayura who knows what life would have been like. So maybe she was to hard on her mother from time to time, but maybe helping Rei could be the start of atonement.

Following closely behind the rather amorous pair, Shizuka slithered past them into the dusk lit room. "Will she have to take a ticket to ride the train? As for Neko-hime, she doesn't qualify as mate yet," she paused for a moment with her head tilted, "Puppy-kun." Walking deeper into the apartment, the Mizuchi disappeared behind the corner into unknown territories of the apartment.

"I guess that means she accepts you too, she gave you a nickname like the rest of us," Chizuru nuzzled Rei affectionately. Odd how after finding the truth of Rei all Chizuru wanted to do was see the girl smile. Anger at her nosing in on Shinji was gone, well not fully gone as the stake Chizuru claimed in Shinji was mighty large, but smaller. Opening her eyes to view Rei's living place, Chizuru's grip went lax, "You can't be serious. This is were you live?"

Quick to put a little distance between Chizuru and herself, at least out of arms reach, Rei sauntered towards her bed. "It fulfils my living requirements adequately. Though the provisions delivered do lack the protein I have begun eating," Rei's eyes wafted to a partially destroyed container on her nightstand. Picking up the thin plastic box, Rei sat down on the bed which erupted in a plumb of dust. With what might have passed for regret, "As for your offer to change dwellings, I must decline. I was told to live here, and that is not an option for debate. As long as this location is functionally sound I have no recourse."

Well that was easy to fix, Chizuru thought, a place like this wouldn't take much to destroy. "So of all your things, what do you actually need to keep? The cloths we bought today have been sent to my place, your bedding is garbage, but do you have any mementos you want to keep?" she asked picking up a cracked pair of glasses. Putting them up to her eyes, Chizuru looked at the distorted image of Rei beyond the lens. "Need these?" she flipped them over into her extended hand.

Reaching out for the glasses, Rei's hand stalled just short of grabbing them. Several times she moved to pick them up only to stop a moment prior. "My existence up to today has been under false pretenses. I was lead to believe I was human, and I am not," Rei said cryptically. Grabbing the glasses finally, Rei simply disposed of them in the trash, the confliction on her face washing back to the normal lack of expression. "I will honor my creator, but Noihara was right, he has done nothing to deserve blind loyalty," Rei stood up and smoothed her dress.

Not really understanding what Rei was going on about, Chizuru was just glad that the girl seemed content with herself. "Well that's, good, want to throw that garbage out too?" she pointed at the container in Rei's hand. When she went to reach for it though, Rei pulled back as if burnt and shielded the container to her chest. "Guess not, no matter, so shall I break this little place down?" Chizuru grinned and effortlessly summoned a small fox fire. Hearing the door open behind her, "Did you leave already spy?"

Walking into the dingy living room/bedroom was a tall silver haired man in a leather jacket. "Trail leads here…Chizuru what the hell are you doing here?" Saku balked as he went to cover his nose. The man's shoulder length hair was unkempt and frazzled, his jacket jangled as metal buckles bounced about, but he stood stock still mouth agape.

Much like Rei had, Chizuru instinctively covered her bust with her hands and twisted away from her quasi-ex. "Shouldn't I be asking YOU that Saku? I haven't heard from you since I kicked you out, and that was years ago. And now I see you stalking into a young woman's room?" Chizuru's tone held an extra ounce of barb. Saku had been a mistake in her past, she had mistaken good looks for a good man. While he wasn't necessarily a bad person, he just wasn't what she saw in a life partner.

"I'm looking for Nozomu, she was kidnapped about fifteen years ago while we were in Europe," Saku stuffed his hands into his pockets. Slowly moving deeper into the room, he sniffed the air several times, his head shifted quickly from side to side nostrils flaring. "I was at a conference of people I thought were responsible and I over heard some lady saying your name. She passed it off, but I suspected she knew more than she was letting on. So I came here and I caught scent of Nozomu," Saku peered over Chizuru's shoulder at Rei and his eyes hardened.

Standing defensively in front of her self appointed charge, Chizuru held one hand back blocking Rei from Saku. "I'm sorry to hear that about your sister, but she's not here Saku. So you should just leave, alright?" she begged things not to escalate. Saku was to impulsive, driven to rashness, and Chizuru doubted she could beat him in a straight up fight. Popping her ears and tail out, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, alright?"

Startling the girl, Saku moved but not to attack Rei, no his hand cupped Chizuru's chin delicately. "Just as beautiful as the day you left me. If she's not here, how about you and I go find out where she…" he sniffed the air. Leaning in closer to Chizuru he sniffed hard, then harder, "I smell a man on you. Chizuru are you-did you?" Backing away quickly, Saku's fangs were bore and his own wolf ears immerged.

"I'll kill him, and that damn facsimile of my sister!" Saku roared as his body continued to transform. His jacket fell off as his shirt tore open, snarling he foamed at the mouth. "Taking MY sister, taking MY Chizuru…damn humans! I'll kill them both, eat their bones, and claim you as my own! Chi-g-g-gha!" Saku doubled over as his body was suddenly enveloped in water.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Shizuka controlled a torrent of water from the faucet to Saku's face. "My-my quite the possessive man you are, I can see why the nine-tail left you. Now you can calm down and leave or I'll drown you right here," Shizuka said coldly. Eyes flashing red, the Mizuchi stood confidently before the know kneeling wolf. "Chizuru chose the slayer, not the other way around, maybe you're mistake here. As for Puppy-kun, she only found out her true nature TODAY so blaming her is wrong. So will you be a good boy?" Shizuka summoned more water around the wolf-man's body.

Making a third option, Saku barreled past Chizuru and Rei destroying the room in the processes as he dove out of the window and out of Shizuka's range. Leaving the trio behind to pick up the pieces, Chizuru felt her hands shaking. Saku was back, and he was very angry. He was to powerful for her to fight alone, and had Shizuka not had the drop on him, she doubted that trick would have worked. Worse he might go after Shinji or Rei, something had to be done. But what and when?

Trying to calm everybody's nerves, Chizuru offered a weak, "Well now I don't have to destroy this place. Let's go home, Ayanami-chan you're living with me for now."

X-X

Filling up his shopping basket, Tayura was not pleased at all. His attempt at getting some meager revenge against Chizuru had gone for naught. Sure he dirtied up those magazines and dating references, nothing to bad just mild annoyances, only to have her call and say to throw them all out. Fitting as it took a lot of effort to soil them but not ruin them and now she didn't want them. Next came the boxes, so many boxes of clothing for what he initially thought was Chizuru.

Thankfully he knew Chizuru was using the young Ikari's money for most of it, the money Chizuru's boyfriend earned from his dangerous job had been a great boon to them. Tayura was leery of it though, while Shinji was very open about letting them use his spare card, he didn't want to be greedy, Chizuru normally was the same. That lead Tayura to worry for a moment, all those boxes and no Chizuru…could she have started down the path of a gold digger?

All those fears went to dust and made him even more perplexed when Chizuru returned with Ayanami. While he'd admit she was a little cute in her wolf form, but Rei was no Akane. Hearing he was going to be living with the girl though, well Tayura wasn't keen on that at all. Chizuru was hard enough to live under, what would this new girl add to his life in forms of complexity? First order of business that Chizuru demanded was to go out and fetch food to cook for the night. His sister wanted to try cooking a meal for her returning boyfriend and to welcome the new flat-mate.

So tired and confused, Tayura set out to the normal grocery store with a list from Chizuru on what she needed. "Fitting she makes the simplest thing she could, but at least she isn't having me cook it," he groaned. Yeah sure she wasn't going to ask him to do it. This song and dance had been done before. She'd _start_ it but either wouldn't finish or leave the cleaning to him. Thumbing down the list, the basket nearly full, "So the last thing is…condoms. Seriously?"

The possibility of a human getting a pure blood pregnant was suspect, but Tayura didn't want to know the answer. "Can't she be on the pill or something…that way I don't have to…" he whined. But he'd catch hell if he didn't, and after the day he had Tayura just wanted to mitigate his pain. Walking down the hygienic aisle, he stood before the boxes of contraceptives. "Oh shit," he boggled at the options before him. "I did NOT want to think about Shinji-kun's…" Tayura shuddered. What was the size Shinji was going to need?

Boggling over the various words and descriptions on the boxes, Tayura could feel his cheeks flushing as a few mothers commented on the 'young man' in the aisle. Great, now he was going to be labeled a pervert of sex fiend, thanks Chizuru. Looking at the list again, praying he had misread it, Tayura let the paper slip from his hands. "She wrote his size down, did not need to know that," Tayura felt like crying. Grabbing the appropriate size, one bigger than he'd need himself, Tayura stashed it in the bottom of his basket.

"How can this get any worse," he wondered aloud as he got into the only open check out lane. His sister was having sex with her boyfriend, and Tayura couldn't hate Shinji for it. Knowing the timid boy, Tayura liked him! Shinji was a good kid, fun to hang out with, and of all the possible boys Chizuru could be with, well Tayura was ok with it. Just what brother wants to know of his sister's sex life? "At least they don't use our apartment," while he was there at least he knew.

Proving that Tayura should be careful with his words, a slightly happier than normal voice rang out, "Oh Minamoto-kun! What are you doing here by yourself?" Hikari was manning the register again and ringing up the items from his basket. "Wow that's a lot of meat, having a party?" the girl bashfully looked over at the man.

Rocked out of his mental funk at the girl's call, Tayura missed any subtlety in Hikari's actions. "Oh uh, y-yeah little bit," he instantly looked at the basket. She would find the box of condoms! What would she have to say about that, at least it was Hokari and nobody else from school? "W-working here again?" he had to hope she didn't spread any rumors about him.

"Minamoto-kun, that IS you, odd to see you without Ikari-kun and Suzuhara-kun," Asahina said from behind the teen. Adjusting her glasses, "Thought it was you but it's so rare for you to be alone."

His stomach chilled and dropped in his chest, but Tayura had to confront the gods punishment and turned on his heels. "A-A-Asahina-san! H-how are you t-tonight? And y-yeah I'm alone today," this wasn't fair! Why gods, why did they hate him so! Asahina would see the box of condoms for Chizuru and then she'd think he was some sort of deviant! "W-what brings you here tonight?" he felt the sweat building in his armpits.

Holding up her basket, filled mostly with vegetables and food stock. "We were running out so my parents asked me to come. At least it's a break from studying," she rested her arms back down. Holding the sparsely loaded basked with one hand, she scratched at her cheek with her left hand, "S-so do you know where Ikari, Suzuhara, and Aida-kun went today? I over heard them talking about some trip."

"Oh yeah I did hear about that too!" Hikari said loudly breaking between the other too. "Oh and Minamoto-kun these onion stalks are on sale, I have the coupon at the register if you don't have one," she smiled softly at him while holding up the vegetable.

Alternating between the two women, Tayura was out of his mind with fret. Why were they asking about Shinji? Did…did Akane have a thing for Shinji? She got along better with Shinji than the other boys. Akane was always telling Shinji to worry about his sister and that she was bad for him. Did-did Akane want Shinji? Hikari's little interruption Tayura wrote off as her wanting to keep the line moving quickly.

"They went to get the new um-_Child_ from some fleet or something," Tayura used the code word for those in the know. Best to not let unseemly sorts know of pilots if unnecessary. "And yeah, sure Hokari-kun, that's nice of you," it was Shinji's money again and Tayura would thank him, so spending more/less didn't really matter.

"Condoms!" Hikari gasped as she emptied the basket. She picked the box out with her thumb and forefingers as if it were dripping with disease. "M-Minamoto-kun w-why do you…you have a girlfriend?" Hikari gasped out appalled and with a hint of depression.

Bursting past the stunned male, Akane adjusted her glasses and read the box. "W-what is the meaning of this Minamoto-kun? You're not like your sister are you? I thought better of you and this is what I see?" Akane accused with a hard line on her brow.

Waving his hands back and forth widely, Tayura was in full on panic mode. Two girls, both cute in their own right but only Akane struck his fancy, were demand he explain why he was getting condoms. "I-I don't have a girlfriend, you know that, and those are…they're…" he couldn't say they were for Chizuru! They didn't need to know his sister's nocturnal activity, so he'd bite the bullet. "But you never know if you'd ever really need them…and its not like I plan on using them…better safe than sorry?" he said lamely.

With a heavy sigh, Hikari actually blessed the boy with a brilliant smile. "Thank goodness. While I would hope you'd not rush into things, its good to know you're thinking more than two minutes ahead," she scanned the box and added it to the bag. "Just don't be in a rush to do that, girls don't like pushy guys," she took the card from his hand. "If I didn't know you used Shinji-kun's card I'd have to call this in you know," she teased as she ran the debit card.

"Hokari-kun has a point I guess, as do you. Just don't be to much like your sister and…well just don't let your loins rule your life," Akane huffed and walked back behind Tayura in line. "Oh and say 'hi' to them when you see them tonight," she added a little timidly.

Taking his receipt and bags, Tayura nodded and hustled out of the shop. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he was exhilarated! He had gotten away with it, and Akane paid him a complement! "Wait…they both saw the box and its…they think I'm…" he looked down at his crotch and smiled a little. Maybe it wasn't being very honest, but it's not like he SAID that was for him. He'd have to talk to Shinji about Akane though, inform him that she was off limits! So maybe the day wasn't so bad after all, not all bad at least.

X-X

Notes

Keeping three shows plotlines moving is a bit of a complex thing, hope I'm not rushing things. Balancing the funny, action, drama, and sexy is also a bit of a challenge…hope I'm not favoring one to much. But I'm sure you'd let me know if I was.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and continue to support my odd imagination and its creations.

Later

Mercaba


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Well Easter has come and gone and with it the time I lose to family and driving. Another cycle of stories is almost over. Man I wish I had more time for this, writing that is, but life just doesn't want to give it to me. So again sorry for delays and all.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 9

Sitting on the couch before the television, it was off and his reflection was gazing back at him, Tayura appeared haunted. He had not expected the events of the last two days, last night more in particular, but then again when hadn't Chizuru destroyed his perspectives on life? The issue of one Ayanami Rei moving in had been met with skepticism and resistance, until Chizuru made her point by comparing the wolf-girl to his own adoption. Then was yesterday with Shinji off at that Nerv place with a new pilot, yet another girl, and Chizuru was not happy.

"Not happy until Shinji made her happy last night," Tayura cringed as the memories replayed against his will in his head. As her brother, Tayura could understand a little from Chizuru's perspective. His sister was the official girlfriend of a man that now technically had three. Rei was 'temporary' while Himari was not going anywhere and everybody knew it. Idly flipping through a school book, thankfully it was Sunday, Tayura was still unnerved by Shinji's manner of placating his beloved sister. A confused sigh later, "I shouldn't have listened, but they were so loud."

Setting the book down, it was advanced mathematics and almost a foreign language to Tayura, he popped his neck. A shower, yes a nice cold shower would help to knock the thoughts growing root in his head. "I am not thinking of her…or him like this, it's just to creepy," he bemoaned. And Ayanami only made things worse for him. "Wonder how she'll react to her little offer to Ayanami now, bet she wasn't expecting an audience," he half grinned.

Grabbing his cloths for the day, the zombie-like lad made his way to the mind cleansing cold water. Thinking of water brought yet another questionable issue to the table, "Glad Shizuka is seeing the elders, don't want to think about THAT girl right now." Damn green haired Mizuchi looked like a drowned girl, and that bothered Tayura a little more than he'd like. But to think Ayanami walked in on Shinji and Chizuru as they…

He had been sleeping soundly the night before, least it started that way, Chizuru said she wouldn't do anything without a privacy ward up. Well if what Rei said last night was true and the girl wasn't a closet pervert, the newly awakened demon animal took the ward as a test. One moment Tayura is having a pleasant dream about Asahina, only a little in the red he noticed, and the next he's hearing Chizuru moaning in abstract bliss. "Guess they didn't notice her at first," Tayura started disrobing and tossing his clothing in a pile in the corner.

Sleep deprived, the wolf-boy didn't notice another set of clothing already neatly folded on the counter. Lost in the uncounted mental trek of what happened in the room next to his, Tayura was a little ashamed of how it worked him the right way. Growling, "Damn Chizuru just has to have a voice like that…and those sounds he got out of her." On the hot-scale it was a solid eight out of ten. But after Chizuru's ending ear shattering scream…well THEN they noticed Rei was in the room with them…watching.

With a mighty yawn, Tayura rubbed his eyes and tried not to laugh. Just what was going through those three's heads last night he sort of wanted to know. Well breakfast would be soon, he'd have to goad Shinji into talk…wait was the water still on already? "OH crap uh…" Tayura braced himself as he slide the door open. The room wasn't empty as he thought it'd be, was it Ayanami or Chizuru he had walked in on.

"Oh, Tayura, sorry didn't know you showered so early in the morning. Not used to others being up, Misato-san is a late sleeper," Shinji said cordially enough.

So death wasn't coming for him on dainty painted fingernails, Tayura relaxed. Opening his eyes, Tayura wished he hadn't as his eyes strayed south. "S-Shinji, I uh…yeah d-didn't sleep well. Ayanami's little…I heard," Tayura suddenly felt very inadequate. While he had a sense of male pride, thinking himself decent…whatever Shinji ate while growing up just…no wonder Chizuru was moaning like that. Giving Shinji a wide girth…berth he circled around the lad to the shower, "Try not to do that again would you? I know you're a couple, but I don't want to hear that."

Red faced, Shinji was aghast and quickly bowed to the brother he offended. Stammering and speaking far too fast for easy comprehension, "I'm so sorry Tayura-san! It-it wasn't like we planned on it. Date night went a little too far once Chizuru-san realized Misato-san wasn't going to be home tonight. S-she's not taking Asuka's addition to the pilot roster to well. A-and I told her I'm going to take Himari-san on a date today…add to it we thought the barrier would." Finally standing back up, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, "Chizuru-san didn't think Ayanami would be strong enough to break the barrier."

Thankful for Shinji hiding his shame, Tayura waved a hand dismissively. "I know how she can get when she gets worried, and she gets worried about you a lot. Just please don't let it happen again." Trying to come off as gruff and stern, he glared at Shinji and punched his right fist to his other palm. Listening to a few more reassurances and apologies as Shinji clothed himself in the side room, Tayura turned on the water. Wasn't everyday he got emasculated by a rail-thin boy not even trying. Maybe it was a gift of his slayer heritage…just slaying in a different way. Chuckling as went about his bathing, "Maybe Shizuka was right."

His little morning shower, odd for him as he was normally a night bather, didn't last nearly as long as he had wanted. Despite all his attempts, Tayura just couldn't banish the image of Rei sitting on the chair in Chizuru's room watching the other two intently. "Wonder if she had a notebook and wrote down hints, would fit her personality," he joked as he dried off. For as cute as the little wolf-girl was, Tayura just was put off by her personality, another girl Shinji could have that he didn't care for. Though…if Shinji got eyes for Asahina a line would be drawn.

Listening intently to the sounds of the apartment, Tayura got dressed with relative ease. No school uniform today meant it was a lazy clothing day. T-shirt and shorts on, he left the door open to let the mist disperse in the apartment, hoping it'd mask the smell from the night before. Calling out loud, "Breakfast ready yet Shinji?" A small benefit of having his sisters paramour over, breakfast wasn't something he had to cook today. No reply was heard, so he headed to the kitchen to investigate.

Softly but hurriedly, Shinji could barely be heard whispering harshly. "Ayanami-san, in the future please knock on the door before entering alright? We-we bothered Tayura-san with the sound of our…and I know Chizuru looked upset, but she's just in shock from what you said." A chair screeched across the floor, "It's just a shock to all of us right now. Normally people know each other a little better before asking if they can…can watch or h-help."

W-w-watch? HELP? Tayura's brain short circuited and he fell against the wall, slid down it, and landing with a thud staring at Shinji and Ayanami. The two were sitting at the small dinette set, Shinji's hands on an impassive looking Rei. With as much dignity as a man caught spying can muster, "Y-yo. Breakfast almost finished? S-sleep well Ayanami, b-bed to your liking?" Smooth move he knew, but Tayura wasn't overtly accustomed to these types of situations.

Sparing Tayura a single glance, Rei's head bobbed slightly at her flatmate before turning back to Shinji. "I am simply trying to make my alpha comfortable and his needs met. Though I did not wish to offend the matriarch either. The barrier, I assumed it had been placed to test how I've progressed in learning of my abilities. So I am not going to be evicted from the pack?" Rei's head tilted ever so slightly. Slowly she turned to Tayura, "Ikari-kun, in my readings it stated the non-alpha would try to mate with the females of the pack while the alpha is distracted or busy. Is that the case here?"

Was she asking…was this girl worried he would! Pushing himself up, Tayura found he was more offended at being considered 'below Shinji' than the idea Rei worried he'd try and press her. Girl was taking her demon-animal status a bit to literally. "Ayanami-san, you're more human than wolf. You don't have to worry about me. I…I don't see you like that," he nearly blurted he wanted Asahina. It was so early yet he wanted to crawl back into bed, "So relax. Shinji's your man and if Chizuru is alright with that, who am I to say anything. Where IS she anyway?" Sitting down, grabbing a piece of toast as he did, Tayura caught the appreciation on Shinji's face.

Patting Ayanami's hand as he got up and moved to the waiting pots on the stove, Shinji gave Tayura a wide toothy smile. "Just as Tayura said, Ayanami, despite what you showed me yesterday, you're still very much 'human'," the word came out forced. Aside from Shinji, nobody in the apartment was 'human', but semantics were all up to interpretation. "You shouldn't want to 'mate' with somebody unless you care about them. Chizuru and I care deeply for one another. As for us," he turned the burner on as a stalling tactic. Honesty he continued with, "I care for you as well Ayanami, you're a comrade and a friend. I-in time maybe…as for Chizuru, Tayura, she's still sleeping. She tends to sleep late after we…"

Ever the diplomatic answer if Tayura ever heard one, but he gave Shinji credit for it. He spared Rei's feelings, wasn't looking to jump in the sack with everybody, and gave the girl hope. As for the news on Chizuru, "Well I guess that just means I'll have to cook her lunch or something if you're really going out with Noihara-san." Munching on the bread, Tayura took several sidelong glances at Rei. The girl watched Shinji so intently it was a little unnerving. Just what was going on in her head, "You have plans for the day Ayanami? No school, going to set up your room, hang out with Chizuru, or…" He hoped she'd leave for the day, Tayura wanted his peaceful world back of nothing but Chizuru and him…not that he expected it.

Taking her own piece of bread, Rei grabbed several pieces of bacon from the plate Shinji was loading, thief, and stopped watching Shinji's back. "Chizuru-san has requested we have some 'girl time' to welcome me into your home due to yesterday being spent with Ikari-kun," her voice shifted whenever she said Chizuru or Shinji's name. A sense of reverence was in how she said Chizuru, as for Shinji…it was defiantly more amorous. Taking a large bite out of her half sandwich, "the water demon wanted to inspect me as well. She said that after the incident at my apartment, she wanted to see to a few things."

A loud crash from the stove proved to Tayura that Shinji heard the secret of the day. Damn it, Chizuru didn't want Shinji to know about Saku, and here Rei effortlessly lets the cat out of the bag. Saku, of all Chizuru's past mistakes to come and haunt them, that obscenely powerful wolf-man had to be the one. For the first time ever, Tayura was intimidated by Shinji as the boy turned around with a blank yet accusing stare, "We-we were going to tell you Shinji-kun, after your date with Noihara?"

Of all the lies he could have told, he had to pick the most blatant. Having not heard of Shinji's plans till just twenty minutes ago…

Shinji's arms crossed, his brow furrowed and he gazed expectantly at both Rei and Tayura. When Rei offered no supporting details, Tayura's shoulders sank. Guess Rei was taking lessons from Chizuru already, the first one must have been 'how to get Tayura to take the bullet for you.' Swiping a handful of bacon too, "One of Chizuru's ex's came to town the day you went off to get that other pilot girl. He's looking for his sister, she got kidnapped or something, but the scent lead him to Ayanami's old place." Best not to let the wolf out of the bag about the whole 'murdering Shinji to claim Chizuru bit' Tayura hoped Saku had just been aggravated. In the past the man hadn't been that violent.

Turning his back on the conspirators, Shinji went back to cooking. "Well I won't lie and say I didn't expect her to have a few ex-boyfriends. Chizuru likely has had a lot of would-be suitors. Still amazed she lets me…" he sampled his culinary creation. "Anyway, thanks for trying to spare my feelings. T-think she'll want to 'talk' to him about things? Oh and I've a few things at the apartment for lunch if you want. I was thinking of taking Himari-san out for some time now, and it's a peace offering."

Startling the pair, and reading expertly into what Tayura could only speculate one, Rei clumsily got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist. Taking in a very deep breath, her ears and tail suddenly breaking out accompanied with the shift from blue to grey hair. "Ikari-kun is not a substitute for anything. If Chizuru-san foolishly seeks a different pack, I shall take her place as matriarch…" she nuzzled Shinji with her nose. An odd scene, made even more irregular was the fact her tone and inflection remained dead flat.

If he was a betting name, Tayura would have speculated Himari would have put up a fight if Chizuru suddenly took up Saku over Shinji. Getting to his feet, "Going to get the paper, and for what it's worth Shinji-kun, Saku never made Chizuru as happy as I see you can." Chuckling to himself as he listened to Rei accost the chef about what the lunch was…and rub against him, Tayura was glad he wasn't a 'man among men' as Shinji's situation was not ideal for ease of life. "Wonder how their date is going to g…" door open, Tayura came face to face with a very exuberant Himari in a luxurious kimono, "g-go."

"Hath Shinji-sama finished making yon repast for thee? Be it not to forward, this one would rather prefer to begin our time together," oh that look of expectation and borderline need was present. Himari was wanting her date, wanted it now, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Yup, Shinji's luck was subjective to opinion on the good/bad side.

X-X

While her mood wasn't at the apex it had been several hours ago, Chizuru was having a wonderful day. Her beloved Shin-chan made her breakfast in bed, something she wanted more often, her new ward Ayanami apologized for her voyeurism, and even her brother relented in letting the girl stay. It was easy to say her emotional state had been riding very high, especially after the ride the night before. To think it would feel that good…Chizuru was feeling just a slight bit addicted to her beau's presence in her bed and not just for the physical aspect of to. No doubts, worries, or even hesitation existed in her mind, she cherished that man as much as he did her.

Then Himari pushed her insistence that it was time to go, that brought Chizuru's mood down a bit. But, strangely, it wasn't as bad as the kitsune thought it would be. In the pecking order Chizuru was on top, Himari was close but would always be second, and Chizuru could live with that easily. So let Kuro-Neko have her date, Chizuru wasn't greedy. Not when her Shin-chan had already made her feel so squishy and loved, combined with the lunch she was heading over to collect. Boy thought of everything, he filled in for so many of Chizuru's more 'on the fly' thinking perfectly.

Taking the direct approach, Rei didn't bother knocking on the Ikari/Katsuragi door, she just went to open it. "The door is not opening?" she turned to Chizuru with what might have passed for confusion. Releasing the handle and turning to her matron, "Did Ikari-kun not say he provided food for us at his domicile?"

So much work to do with this one, Chizuru realized but that was half the fun. Spinning the albino around, Chizuru pressed herself against the girl's back, and with one hand on Rei's shoulder Chizuru produced a key with the other. "Shinji-kun provides like he said he would, but normally you lock your doors after you leave. Can't have perverts like Tayura here breaking in and stealing your panty's," Chizuru flinched her head at the trailing brother. Making a mental note to get Rei a set of card keys for the apartments inner and outer door, Chizuru slide Shinji's spare into the slot. After an audible click, "See safe and secure."

Grumbling as he followed behind the two, hands behind his head, "You didn't have to say it like that Chizuru. And anyway I do your laundry so it's not like I haven't seen your lewd excuse for undergar…ments." Locking in place, eyes bulging open, Tayura took a step back as Chizuru's powerful leg kicked back at his stomach narrowly missing. "It's true and you know it! My sister's gotten all perverted since she's started dating," he said in a weak protest.

Propelling the young Ayanami with both hands now, Chizuru kicked off her shoes with excessive force. Damn Tayura just couldn't read the mood could he, oh well maybe she'd have to punish him. After the little talk with Shinji and Ayanami this morning, Chizuru had a perfect way to do that now. "Don't mind him, Rei-chan, he just doesn't know a woman's heart or how the right guy can make her want to show off for him," and boy-howdy did Chizuru want to show off for Shinji. It wouldn't do good for Himari to surpass her now did it? Stupid elegant and graceful cat, she didn't want to have fears of being second best.

Fumbling with her own shoes thanks to Chizuru still holding her by the arms, Rei nearly toppled over when she finished. "There is another set of women sized shoes here, higher quality than what captain Katsuragi normally wears," Rei reported dryly. Using her barefoot, no socks for Rei, to align her shoes with the leather ones hers were an inch larger than the new pair. With the faintest of blushes, "Chizuru-san, would you allow me to walk unhindered?"

Still in her happy place, Chizuru gave Rei a squeeze before releasing her, "Sorry Rei-chan, but you can just be adorable at times. Like one of those china dolls, I just want to hug you." Her mother had done the same to her at the start too, it helped open up the relationship and build trust. At the time Chizuru hadn't really known or accepted it, but now a lot of her mother's oddities were making more sense. Eying the shoes however a cold chill marred Chizuru's perfect day, "Those aren't snake girl or Kuro-neko's. He didn't get another did he?"

Adding his own shoes to the fairly large pile of them, Tayura just shrugged and headed deeper into the apartment. "Shinji-kun does seem to be the lady killer. Maybe you're just being, no even I don't believe that," Tayura readjusted his statement midstride. Stopping at the corner, the lad cupped his ear with his hand and spied, in a harsh whisper, "I hear talking, but I only recognize one of the voices. Is that food I smell?"

Walking right up to Tayura, Rei's nose sniffed the air much like a dog, "I smell seasoned fish, salad with a vinaigrette, and." Cutting off her dialogue, Rei wasn't going to spy any longer and just burst into the living room. "I smell spare ribs, those are mine," Rei said loudly as she went out of Chizuru's sight.

"Way to that girl's heart is her stomach," Chizuru giggled. So they lost the element of surprise and couldn't spy on Misato and her current guest, she could adapt. Following at a leisurely pace, not good to show any anxiety or fret over unknown women at Shinji's apartment, Chizuru had her hand up to wave at Misato the moment she came into view. What she saw made her 'angry vein' tick, yup another girl and this one was a cut above most. "Hey Mother-in-Law, we came to get the food Shin-chan left for us, but it seems you already found it," Chizuru at least sounded non-pulsed by the intruder.

Much the same as Ayanami did, Tayura rushed into the room the moment food was mentioned. "They didn't eat my share again did they?" he came to a skidding halt. Feet catching on the carpet, Tayura bowled over after catching site of Asuka with a spare rib in hand sitting on a chair. Crawling over to the coffee table, a large spread of food laid out atop it, "My lunch," Tayura's eyes welled up with water. Turning his puppy dog eyes up at the offending girl, "Why?"

Beer in hand, Misato pressed the can to her forehead and sighed, "Wasn't expecting a party this morning. As for Shinji-kun's food, well Asuka was hungry and doesn't know and restaurants in town yet so helped herself. Yes, Asuka, Shinji-kun did make it." Rubbing her head against the perspiring can, Misato smeared the fluid against her face. "Have a sit, Chizu-chan, and explain why when I called last night nobody answered my call," Misato patted the cushion next to her.

Eying the cushion warily, Chizuru hadn't expected Misato to circumvent Shinji's personal phone and just call the apartment. Well, if she had to make a few sacrifices for love, shouldn't Shinji take a few lumps too? Taking the offered seat, Chizuru gave Asuka a thorough once over, so this was the new pilot. Foreign features, exotic, brash, greedy, a mix of good and bad qualities, but something else. Very faint but something else was inside that girl, "So you're the girl that my Shin-chan saved, oh and if you want to keep your fingers I suggest you give Rei-chan here one of those ribs or she's libel to take it from you." Best to put the girl in her place now, establish dominance and ownership less another girl start sniffing around for her man.

With the meat of one rib between her teeth, Asuka looked from her plate to the stoic and impassive girl standing right at her side. The staring match lasted a good twenty seconds as Asuka slowly chewed her food, then offered the remaining plate to Ayanami who took it without saying a word, sat down, and proceeded to demolish said food. "Strange," was the first word Asuka uttered to the non-humans, "And who are you that can just burst into a captain of Nerv's apartment as if you own the place demanding food? I need answers to questions, and I don't think you three should be here."

Grabbing a bowl of salad, girl had to watch her figure or she might not be as sexy for Shinji as she wanted, Chizuru kept stealing peeks at Misato. Gushing however, "Well Shin-chan's apartment is a second home for me, Misato-chan's never had an issue with me visiting. Ayanami-chan here is a pilot like you so she can visit whenever she likes to. Tayura is just a food obsessed boy with an obsession with his sister. Now why don't YOU explain why you're in my boyfriend's apartment?" Something in this girl's body language just irked Chizuru in all the wrong ways. Himari came off as haughty and proud, but she could back it up.

Pointing an angry finger at Chizuru, Asuka belted out, "So YOU'RE the girlfriend? Big titted cow like you is what he picked over…" Crossing her leg over the other, Asuka reclined in her chair and kicked at the air angrily, "And here I thought he had taste, but no just another guy falling for a pretty face and no substance. If it was the girl from the picture, Noihara, I'd have been almost alright with it considering the amnesia." Reaching down towards Rei's plate, Asuka went to grab a rib but pulled back as Rei snarled and covered it with her body, "Freak."

"Now, now Asuka you don't know Chizuru-kun yet. She does look like somebody that is all body and no brain," Misato turned and smiled at the girl. Grabbing Chizuru's nose between her thumb and forefinger she wiggled it, "But the truth is she's far more intelligent and conniving than you'd expect. Have to watch her every minute or she'll be taking things she's not supposed to, or borrowing things that should be left home." Releasing Chizuru, Misato pounded her beer down in one mighty chug, "Now before this turns into a bitch contest, Asuka why don't you show them what you were going to show me?"

Body trembling in barely contained animosity, Chizuru was tempted to have an accident and fox-fire this little girl out of the nearest window. Girl had some guts to make such boorish comments, but Chizuru was above that, was above petty vengeance and anger. "Nothing this girl can do is really that impressive, not with such a small asset pool to draw from," she idly hoisted her own assets to mock the girl. Well maybe Chizuru wasn't totally above being petty. Knowing she scored a point when Asuka looked right where she wanted and Asuka's eye twitched, "Well, what are you going to show us?"

Alternating between the new additions and Misato, Asuka fidgeted a little under the combined gazes. Sure Tayura and Ayanami were busy eating, but they were paying attention, it was Misato and Chizuru boring down on her with intense scrutiny. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I told you what I was going to show you. Not something I want just anybody to see," Asuka's tone bordered on something forbidden and reluctance.

"Go ahead Asuka, as your commanding officer and old acquaintance, I think it'd do you all a load of good to just do it," Misato crushed the can against her head gave herself a fist bump and tossed it into the trashbin.

Standing up and moving closer to the balcony, Asuka opened the partition and took a deep breath. "Be quite while I do this, I can't control it to well yet, and it could hurt you if I lose control," Asuka warned. Grabbing her right wrist with her other hand, Asuka closed her eyes and focused. Veins started to protrude from her scalp as she attempted her 'trick'. Panting hard, sweat pouring off her face, Asuka finally fell to one knee but successfully conjured a small tennis ball of blue flame in her hand. "H-harder to do without an-an old lineage slayer by me to draw from, but b-behold magic! The blue flame is capable of…" Asuka's prideful voice was cut short.

"Oh how cute, it's so small, and it took so much effort from you," Chizuru goaded. Girl was trained by a slayer though, and it obviously wasn't Shinji. That is unless he did it back when he couldn't remember; girl did mention she knew of his childhood amnesia. Sauntering over to the still winded German, "So who taught you that parlor trick? The only one you know?"

Gasping and falling back, the ball of flame vanishing in a puff of smoke, Asuka's eyes went hard and mad. "I could have hurt you with that 'small thing'! Don't you realize what that was? It was magic, it was blue flame hotter than normal fire! As for who t-taught me…you don't have the right to know," Asuka indignantly got back to her feet ignoring Chizuru's hand in assistance. Hand to her chest, she tried to rally more points to her side, "They are things in this world you couldn't fathom, breast-girl, things that would eat you alive. D-demons exist, and my friend fights against them, started teaching me how to as well."

"Show her," Chizuru said simply enough. The duo of demon-animals and the pure-blood let their ears and tails out instantly. If Asuka was showing her hand, why shouldn't they show theirs as well? Hovering above Asuka who again found herself on the flood, eyes open wide in shock and horror, Chizuru took a small pride in that. "Don't believe all that you hear from slayers, Asuka-chan. We're not evil, we don't eat children or souls, and most of us just want to be left alone. It's the slayers that need to be worried, some demons do hunt for them out of old grudges," she offered her hand again. When Asuka took it, Chizuru pulled the girl close so she could get a glimpse of the chaos that was in her eyes, "And yes my beloved Shin-chan knows this and doesn't care. He thinks we can all get along."

"Ayanami what the hell? You too?" Misato shouted in disbelief. "When did, how did that happen? Chizuru you're not contagious or anything are you, Shinji's not going to…well when you're not possessing him," Misato was feeling Rei's ears and tail. Stroking the girl without noticing the visual effects, "So soft, you look cute like that Ayanami."

It was Tayura that spoke up as Rei's face exploded in crimson. "Katsuragi-san, those are quite fresh and t-tender. Maybe you shouldn't…" but it was too late as Rei let out a cute moan and flushed a rather messy stain on the carpet.

Chaos broke out as Misato hurriedly rushed Ayanami to the bathroom to wash, Chizuru congratulated her quasi-sister for her first encounter, and Asuka just watched on in shock. The afternoon calmed to a degree as the trio of groups, Misato, Asuka, and Chizuru's band, explained what they knew. Asuka never exposed her source of training however, and the animosity boiled below the surface between Chizuru and her. But thankfully in the end, Asuka did announce she had no plans for dating any low class male like Shinji or Tayura.

X-X

Admiring her reflection in the store window, Himari felt atop the world and ready to claim it as her own. Her formal kimono in the bag suspended from her covered sword, she felt a certain freeness from the current fashion of the day. She had to buy a bra and panty set to accompany it as she oft went au natural in her kimono, but the reaction she got flashing it at Shinji was worth it. Despite what she knew Chizuru and he was doing, her cherished master still was so innocent in such matters.

Playing the part of the dutiful boyfriend, and quite obviously not master, Shinji entwined his arm with hers at the elbow. "Did you enjoy the tea there? Came with Chizuru a while back, though she's more a coffee person I thought you'd enjoy the green tea they had," Shinji's bashfulness was in full force. Trying his best not to ogle Himari in her new adornment of dark blue top and white pleated skirt, he was paying attention to the other men pointing at her.

Batting coyly at his chest, Himari did enjoy the beverage but didn't like hearing who introduced Shinji to it. "Shinji-sama, perhaps it best not to speak of thy other paramour while thee attend to me?" it wasn't a harsh tone, today was to good for unpleasant words. Tilting her head to gave intently at Shinji, she had to tease him though, "And twas that servant and thy previously engaged? She seemed a trifle skittish of your presence." True the big breasted blonde foreigner appeared downright terrified of Shinji for some reason.

Scratching his cheek, Shinji bent forward in contemplation as he let Himari guide them as he had all day. With the exception of the mid-day tea break it had all been for Himari's benefit and enjoyment. "Sorry about that, I did want to day to be just for us. We haven't had much time privately lately. I've a lot of questions I'd like answered, but I also just missed being with you. As for Chelsie-san, I wasn't paying much attention to her. I was…you see…" he fumbled with his words as Himari pulled his arm against him.

So something was keeping his mind away from other girls, take that Minamoto. Her confidence and sense of appreciation from Shinji had been skyrocketing all day. It wasn't a doubt she loved him, but she didn't feel to much that it was fully reciprocated. Until today that is. Feeling his heart rate increase, Himari couldn't keep her grin off her face from knowing she was causing it. Let the others walking the street make way for them, today was her day. And she had a good way of sparking those old memories, and hopefully today would be the last day she was technically a child.

Leading Shinji up a flight of steps he had once walked, "Was my Shinji-sama distracted by the adornments that he has procured for myself?" Gesturing to her clothing, they felt odd to wear but liberating, she had to admit she liked how she looked in them. The bra could go though, while it gave her bust a more full look, it was constricting and itchy.

Releasing Shinji's arm, Himari skipped up the last few steps, "As for the day, I admit I too had an ulterior motive, but it was pushed to the wayside upon more desire for personal time." Fluttering her eyelashes at the man, her chest was beating like mad. It was so secluded up here, and the shrine did have a small miko quarters likely with bed.

Marveling at the beauty of the shrine, both Himari and the environment, Shinji's eyes went wide in recollection. "I've been here before! This is where C-we fought that lizard demon!" he spun around frantically looking for yet another demon.

"Fear not, Shinji-sama, for I did not bring us here for a battle," Himari had to stifle a laugh. For a slayer, Shinji was far to kind hearted and absent minded. Walking up to the offering box, Himari took some of the change from her new cloths and tossed it in. Ringing the bell, "Does this location bring back any other of thy memories?" She prayed it did, it was what she hoped for beyond hope.

Listening to the clacking of the offering bells, the chirping of the birds, and even the wind blowing through the trees, Shinji stood taking it all in. No motion, no sound, just watching as Himari turned to face him with the shrine as her backdrop. "Sorry I don…" but then he stopped, his hand grasped for his open mouth. A frantic energy welled up within him, face alight with understanding, "Grandma and Grandpa's shrine in the woods! This place is just like it."

Close, closer than she'd ever seen him since she started following him, but he needed one final push Himari could taste on her tongue. "Anything else about the shrine come to thy mind, Shinji-sama? Perhaps if you probe a bit deeper?" she took several timid steps towards him. Her sword laying on the offering box, she wanted her hands free just in case something unexpected happened. With all her anticipation spilling forth asked, "Anything at all?"

In an apparent daze, Shinji walked towards Himari but wasn't looking at her. His head bobbled around taking in the peaceful and serene atmosphere. "I remember…loneliness. Aside from my grandparents I was alone up there. T-training in something I can't remember…light something. A r-rainstorm…I found a…" Shinji slowly looked down at Himari who was standing right before him.

Taking his hands held them down fully extended, he was remembering her. Maybe it was time she let the proverbial cat out of the bag and showed him her ability to transform into his beloved little black cat. "Loneliness was not all though knew there, a companion that followed you on many an imagined adventure," he had taken her solitude away as well. Away from her family, knowing she'd serve the boy his whole life or until battle lust forced his hand to kill her, she had been alone for the first time in her life. Knowing that she craved battle, but battle would overtake her in time as it did neigh all her kin forcing the timid master of hers to slay her. But did he know…could he know it was her back then?

"A cat," Shinji said with utter a remorse, "A wonderful and patient cat. She played with me when I had nobody else. Took shelter with me under the tree during the storm. I promised I'd stay with her and care for her forever. But then I was moved…I thought I'd never see her again," a tear threatened to move down Shinji's eye. "I wonder if that cat hates me for abandoning her," he tried to free his hands from Himari's grip. When he couldn't he finished with, "And a girl at the lake, with the most beautiful black hair."

Letting the faulty admission go by the wayside, Himari was ready to pop. He remembered, remembered her finally after all this time. "Silly master, I haven't shown thee mine human form till we met in this foul smelling burg. But thy are correct in all others. This cat has waited for her master to reclaim her for a long time," she yanked his hands and drew him into a tight embrace. Stroking his hair as she felt his arms wrap around her, "But thee are also wrong in believing I could hate you. Until thee are forced to put me down, I shall always love my master."

Breaking out of Shinji's embrace, but keeping his hand in hers, Himari gave the lad a slight tug. "Perhaps we might find something of import inside the proprietor's temple. Does not look as if a full time caretaker lives within the building, so mayhap we could explore," she couldn't believe how she felt. Her body was tingling all over, her thighs were rubbing against one with abandon, and she could feel his pulse quicken in her hand. The dreams and plans for the day gone, what only mattered now was this moment.

Spying the empty shrine and temple grounds, a sign of the times were people felt the gods abandoned them, Shinji tugged on his collar. "A-are you sure this is the best place to…explore?" he said knowingly. With how he walked, giving his legs a bit wider berth, Shinji was doing a poor job in concealing his own desires. With labored breathing, "I'm not apposed mind you…actually I would really like to…but what if somebody DOES live there…or people come here. I'd hate to be caught ex-exploring."

Dragging Shinji into the abandoned building, signs of vagrants in one dirty corner, Himari wasn't going to let Shinji's timorous nature alter things. "Then perhaps we shant explore but make love upon the floorboards?" she curled up close to him and said in sultry tones. Feeling his body go stiff against hers, she felt the all too familiar notion of her own fear. What if she wasn't good at it, what if he wasn't satisfied with her, what if Chizuru was all he wanted. If he rejected her, favoring his first chosen, she'd abide by it and live a life of celibacy…but wasn't the first time supposed to hurt?

In a deft showing of wantonness, Shinji shut the door to the building with one hand and nodded dumbly. "H-how did you want…the floor is dirty and your clothing is…" Shinji stammered. Enraptured by the alluring and very playful performance from Himari, Shinji was butter in her hands. His tongue heavy, "Y-you had help putting it on…d-did you need help getting it off?"

Clicking her tongue at the lad, Himari would throw caution to the wind. She'd never get a 'perfect moment' for this, and today both of them needed this. In a showing of skill and admission, Himari did a back flip into the air and turned into her feline form. Slipping out of the clothing mid-air, she landed upon them and safely out of Shinji's allergy zone. After a moment of preening herself, she turned back into her human form sans all clothing.

"T-that was amazing," Shinji's hands moved to start clapping but stopped after he realized just what happened. Slowly, his fingers worked his own shirt and slacks off. "Y-you're so…captivating," he said with conviction. Getting on his hands and knees he crawled the short distance to her. "S-sorry if I'm still not really g-good at this," he was careful to avoid any 'Chizuru' related words.

That fear, oh how she hated fearing anything, was back when she saw the head of Shinji's member protrude from his boxers. If she went through with this, she was final and forever his, she mated for life. "Tis not it my place to make such a statement? In this matter you are the master and I thee novice," she held her arms out welcoming. This is what she wanted, if she had to have Chizuru in her life to be blessed with this feeling within her, well so be it. Wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck, she pulled him in and against her for a prolonged and well deserved kiss.

Her inexperience showed easily against Shinji's more practiced tongue. It danced in her mouth and flittered about wonderfully as hers clumsily sat motionless in his mouth. Oh how she wanted to make him feel what she was feeling, but a sudden case of shyness befell her. In battle she could slay any foe that beset her, but in the bedroom she was at the mercy of the boy above her. His left hand cupped her breast, pinching her nipple with just the right force to make it erect.

Moaning longingly into Shinji's mouth, Himari was making a plan in the deeper parts of her mind to get more practice at this. It was an art too, just a more sensual one than she was used to. But the touches, the kiss, all it did was drive her further towards needing that one final thing. Bucking her hips against Shinji, she felt the maddening heat of his member just barely pressing against her maidenhood. Breaking the kiss, their mixed saliva dribbling on her face, "Don't…don't tease me." How the roles had reversed, outside the building she had been in total control, confident and bold and Shinji meekly followed and listened. Oh how she was proud and glad for Shinji's shift…and it was nice to be dominated on occasion.

"S-sorry, I just…I don't want to disappoint you…I-I love you Himari-chan," Shinji whimpered. But as he moved in to kiss her again, his hand back to making Himari feel sensations she'd never felt in her life, Shinji thrust forward and after a moment of resistance claimed Himari's innocence, a small trickle of blood staining her new clothing as it lay pooled beneath them.

The pain wasn't the worst she felt in her life, but it was a different type of pain. On the outside a cut or bruise was purely outside, the tearing inside had been whole new to her. But, only then did she realize why Shinji had been so focused on kissing her and fondling her…it distracted, lessened the pain. Slowly she felt him move, tenderness and gentleness in his every act. Pushing him away as the pain started to fade, "Y-you can…I have overcome the pain."

He nodded, she saw his worried face and caressed his cheek, then she felt that burrowing heat expand her insides. Stretching, pressing, tugging, and every subtle vein was conforming to accommodate his size. Soon the pain faded completely, only pleasure remained. Acceptance, her retainer accepted her body and soul, as she did him. And when he released his essence deep inside her and she flushed in her own unexpected orgasm, more from the emotional high, Himari bit down accidentally on Shinji's tongue hard.

No matter, it didn't stop them, it was going to be a long time till Himari got her fill. She had waited quite the long time for this proper reunion, and Shinji agreed one hundred percent.

X-X

Getting out of the car, Fuyutski adjusted his uniform as he gazed up at the office building. With Gendo at his side, and several security guards, he briskly entered and headed for the long elevator. It wasn't every day they got a request for a visit by the elusive Tendrils' Leaf. Gendo had mentioned plans to get answers regarding the Adam chrysalis that was more an onyx gem than the life form they expected. In silence to two men road up the elevator, their guards were not permitted to follow.

Checking his watch, it was nearing supper time, Kozo felt his age catching up with him. "This smells of a setup. We hardly hear from this faction other than when we have issues, and all the sudden they need us?" Kozo stuffed his hands in his pockets. His own plans to unsettle the planned scenario were building, he had made a request to an old friend of Yui's, but with so many unknowns it was tricky. Eying the briefcase handcuffed to Gendo's wrist, "Think it has to do with that thing?"

Fixing his slipping glasses, Gendo worked a crick out of his neck, "Likely sensei, but whatever Tendril's Leaf asks of us, we'll get our own answers as well. Give and take, just need to take more than we give." Ever the impassive man, Gendo didn't come off as being nervous, but a closer look at his hand showed it was holding the handle to the case tenuously. "More concerned with the fluxions Akagi has found in the First Child," he gruffly said.

Ah yes, Gendo's little pet project that Fuyutski had ever so much fun watching. "We knew we were taking a chance by not informing her of her true nature. It just appears that your son," Kozo always made a point of reminding Gendo of that fact, "Was being nice in just the right way to trigger things." Though the spy cameras in the Katsuragi apartment had alerted the old man of several unexpected guests. To think the Noihara clan was honoring its vow to the Ikari clan AND several pure blood demons were involved with Shinji, Kozo was unsure how to treat that.

As the elevator ticked off the final floor and the doors opened, Gendo flexed his shoulders. "If she obeys us I see no issue letting her run a little rampant. She was our defense against the outside factions in case they wanted to kill the Third," as to date Gendo still hadn't used Shinji's actual name in any capacity. Walking to the mentioned office, Gendo depressed the ringer, "If she proves unruly however, we do have several other bodies. Stage a prolonged test and try and replicate the binding process with the original sample."

Merging not just DNA but souls, Kozo hoped the gods wouldn't punish them for the sacrilege. "It took a miracle for the first binding to work, we almost lost the wolf girl in the process. If she had been human we would have. You sure you want THAT to fuel the wild card in the city?" Kozo asked briskly. Saku was photographed in the city, he was a mercenary demon-animal whose secondary objective was unknown…to risk angering him would be dangerous.

"All he would do is get himself killed at our door if he were to try it," Gendo said snidely as the door opened. Not giving Kozo any time to reply, the commander of Nerv headed into a mostly empty office. A single round table with eight chairs sat with seven empty. Taking the chair across from the only other man in the room, Gendo sat behind his gloved hands with the case on the table. "Are we early, we were under the impression that your council wanted to talk with us Mitama-kun," he said knowingly.

In a finely tailored business suit, his short black hair slicked back, Shiki Mitama just gestured to the pot of coffee in the middle of the table. "Gendo-san, we didn't want to bother the other seven houses for our own little request to you. We had tried approaching Seele with it, but you know those old men," stated like a skilled negotiator. Keeping a detached air to him, he watched as Kozo sat next to Gendo before asking, "Any trouble finding the office? It is a trifle confusing the first time."

He never did like Shiki Mitama, but then again Kozo didn't like any of Tendril's Leaf, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "We had no issues Acting-Head Mitama-kun, though we do question why we couldn't go through official channels," Kozo dug in. The man didn't act like a proxy, no this man had the same vibe that Gendo did to Kozo. A plotter, a schemer, and somebody willing to betray and deceive to get what they wanted. Best to be safe, "Is it safe to say that your request is not a formal one from Tendril's Leaf?"

Pinky extended as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips, Shiki tried to hide his glare at Kozo but failed. "Yes this is purely a personal request, oh and a small warning to pass on to your Section-2," he set the cup down with a clink. "No coffee?" he asked as he refilled his cup, "it's a fine Columbian blend." Sniffing the air above his steaming cup, he sipped it as an expert would.

Spinning the case around, latches already undone, Gendo opened it to reveal the contents. "Before we begin, explain how this is the same creature we were informed it would be. This does not appear organic in any form. All angels to date have exuded a blue pattern, this has no pattern. For all intents and purposes it is simply a rock," Gendo accused. Sealing the case and moving it off the table, "This is in stark contrast to earlier reports."

Leave it to his old reckless pupil to go for his own answers before letting anybody else get a word in edgewise. Having his own theory about the likely deception from this organization of demon-animals, Kozo backed his own faction. "It is as he said, very divergent from what you initially said. We've been contemplating trying to contact a less hostile pure-blood for some answers. That is unless you have something to tell us?" he gauged Shiki's reaction. The 'man' visibly cringed, almost impossible to see by the naked eye, but Kozo had trained heavily for this. Shiki did NOT want pure-blood engagement.

Clasping his hands together, Shiki put them delicately on the table, "No need for that, gentlemen. But it is as we said before. The scrolls are very difficult to translate, and there is no reason to believe the process will not still work. Have you tried bringing the chrysalis close to the angel you have at your base or even your son?" The man leaned forward, a slight upturn of his lip revealed a fang, "It should make him ill if not shielded, a sign of our plans progression."

If mentioning his son effected Gendo, the man showed no sign of it. "This issue is not resolved yet, but we'll see if this theory can't be explored. Any other unexpected deviations from the scenario however and other venues will be inspected," Gendo pressed the only known advantage the humans had.

"Of course, I understand your hesitation," Shiki sat more upright. "Now that your questions have been settled, on to the reason I actually brought you here?" he asked politely. Upon hearing no rebuttal, "It has come to our attention that you son has come into contact with a woman named Minamoto Chizuru, this girl is quite known to us, and we'd like the chance to speak with her. If you could arrange something, either known or unknown it would be of great help to one of my side projects."

Adam would make Shinji sick by being close to it? That reminded Kozo of an old story he had read ages ago when Yui lent him some of her family's books. Curse his old age, but he couldn't remember the specifics. "You want us to bring Shinji-kun's girlfriend in to you? Why a teenage girl is so important to you, do we need to check your history with the police?" Kozo asked. It was a low blow, all at the table KNEW Chizuru wasn't human, but never reveal secrets unless you have to.

Letting out a humorless chuckle, Shiki was backed into a corner. "We admit to spying on her a little, and know you have as well," Shiki lost a dragon in his reveal. Tendril's Leaf was spying, not to trusting it seemed. "That woman is not a human, she's a pure-blood of one of the most rare and powerful kind. She could be very beneficial to everybody's plans if we can gain her cooperation. But if you are unable to get her to assist you, your failure won't matter too much," he directed squarely at Gendo.

Not taking the bait, "Your dealings with children are your own. Don't waste our time with your fixations with women. Now you said you had a request and a warning, dispense with the requests for air headed floozies and state your warning. We do have a defense to plan, speculation of the next angel coming soon are high."

Wringing his hands, Shiki groaned just a bit, "If you won't help I can't make you. As for my warning…a test subject of ours has escaped. She calls herself Minori and she is in the company of a strong nue. Likely she'll be drawn to try and kill the slayer. As we need him alive for now, I suggest you take precaution." The man drank another large dose of coffee and relaxed in his chair.

So Gendo was paying attention to Shinji's love life, if only to a small degree, Kozo saw promise in that. How else would the father know of the son had a vivacious girlfriend? As for the matter of this Minori girl, "Any photos we can have to identify her by?" He had to ask. But this meeting filled him with more cause for worry than not. Maybe it wasn't wholly Tendril's Leaf, but Shiki wasn't coming off as a trustworthy sort.

Sliding two photos, one of a small child with black hair and the other a nondescript taller woman, Shiki spun his chair around. "We lost track of them outside of Kyoto several weeks ago, we didn't know where they went. But we suspect they've moved to the city, if our now missing trackers body being found at the outskirts of town is any indication. Well, just as you do, I have business to attend to gentlemen. Have a good day?" Shiki announced as he left the room and the Nerv officers to their own devices.

"Could have learned more, but not a failure," was all Gendo said as he got to his feet and followed a few moments after Shiki left the room.

Kozo wished he had Gendo's confidence in things. Time, he needed more time was all. The other groups had so much longer than he had, and already had pieces in place. Kozo had a lot of ground to cover if he was going to honor his promise to Yui, but he wasn't dead yet and he had no plans of stopping yet.

X-X

He felt tired but oh so good, and was slightly surprised by the days turn of events. Shinji hadn't expected Himari and his little trip to the abandoned shrine, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it far beyond initial thoughts. It felt…different being with Himari than Chizuru, their personalities and secretly physically felt different. Chizuru was the dominating factor when they were together, but Himari was oddly submissive. Shinji wasn't used to submissive, wasn't used to taking control. If he had asked Chizuru to try something, which he never did, he suspected she'd be all for it. But Himari…it was like seeing a whole different side of her.

Walking down the steps of the shrine, the sunlight already turning red tinted as day turned towards night, he paused to gaze back up. Himari had forgotten halfway down she had left her sword and kimono at the offering box and ran back up. "To think she was so…and now she's back to being coy and in control," Shinji just shook his head. Didn't help that he was just as enamored with Himari as Chizuru, felt that he had betrayed Chizuru even knowing they were both ok with it. Slowly continuing his decline down the steps, "I'll tell Chizu-chan when I get back, she'll be waiting I bet." He suspected she already would know.

"So you are the one, are you?" a gruff voice asked from the base of the steps. Deliberately blocking the stairs, Saku started advancing upon his prey. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt, the man sniffed the air, "You smell of the man on Chizuru and yet you smell of another girl too now. My Chizuru isn't enough to slate your needs?" he extended his hands blocking any attempt at egress down into the city proper.

Coming to a sudden halt, and actually starting to walk backwards up the stairs, Shinji's blood ran cold. Was this Saku? Was this Chizuru's quasi-ex-boyfriend? Duh, his brain fired off, who else could it be. "Y-you must be Saku-san. I-I-I'm Ikari Shinji, and y-yes I am Chizuru's boyfriend," he wouldn't deny that not even in the face of this man. Yes he just made love to Himari, why? Because Shinji trusted Himari with his life and cared for her nearly as much as Chizuru, but that didn't mean he would forsake his feelings for the nubile minx.

Now back to the halfway point, Saku had his turn to pause. His jaw clenched tightly and lips curled back showing very dangerous fangs. "YOU are Ikari Shinji? YOU of all people? My target is also the man trying to take Chizuru from me? That means I can't kill you…not if I want to get paid," taking his leather jacket off he let it drop. Picking up a piece of broken step, Saku pitched it hard at Shinji's head. With a little laugh, "Maybe I'll just have to go without the money. You're latest conquest still up there?"

Barely dodging the flying stone, it shattered behind him sending small rocks bouncing painfully off his back. Shinji felt a small fire building against the dread he felt, "She was not a conquest! Just as I love Chizuru I love Himari. I don't know what happened between Chizuru and you, but that has no influence on us. And what do you mean target? Are you trying to get all the pilots or something? Is that why you attacked Ayanami-san?" taking a single step back down the stairs, Shinji wondered briefly where Himari was.

Putting an end to Shinji's sudden bravery, Saku lunged in a mighty leap up the stairs. Grabbing the pilot by the collar of his shirt, Saku lifted Shinji into the air and held him face to face. "So you know of the girl that smells like my sister too. Seems you're a nexus of sorts," he said with a hint of mirth. Features relaxing from enraged to genuinely intrigued, "Have to admit it was poor form to attack somebody that didn't know anything. But you…you smell of demons. You know something don't you? I was going to use the money for bringing you in to outfit myself to infiltrate that Nerv place. Maybe you'll save me the trouble." With a quick spin to gain momentum, Saku hurled Shinji up the stairs of the shrine.

Taking a moment to appreciate the trees surrounding the hilled shrine, Shinji had to hate the damn place. It as secluded, good for what Himari and he had done, but it also was a place to not involve others in these pesky demons trying to kill him. Not seeing Himari as he plummeted, Shinji hit the ground hard and rolled. Nothing felt broken, just very jarred and angry. Sitting up, he saw the large man already at the top of the steps, "I've only been with Nerv for a few months. T-they called me when the first Angel attacked the city."

"You expect me to believe the great slayer clan Ikari was not involved with making the giants that kill the guardians?" Saku leaned back impossibly far and laughed. Racing to Shinji's side, the man swiped at the boy and sent him careening towards the offering box. "You expect me to believe the man he stinks of both my sister, Chizuru, and yet another female is not lying to me about this?" he growled as his body elongated. Fur started forming on his form as his body transformed into a monstrous form.

Saku's shirt ripped apart from the change in size and mass. "I've been searching for my sister for some fifteen years, and when I finally track the smell I find that girl and you. An abomination and a bastard. What trick did you use on Chizuru, slayer, what magic did you use to cloud her mind?" Saku lumbered towards Shinji dragging his claws in the dirt. Long lines of slashed dirt tracked behind the wolf-man. But oddly tears were in the man's eyes, "What did you do with my sister?" With a deafening roar, Saku drew back his claw and rushed.

The blow never reached its target, intercepted by Himari's sword. "I doth leave you for but a moment and thee find a way to cause trouble?" Himari joked as she held Saku at bay. The edge of the blade cut deeply into Saku's claws but not the man's flesh. With a swift foot to the stomach, Himari sent her opponent leaping back in surprise. The softness and meekness Shinji hard not an hour ago was gone, replaced with coldness and the promise of death, "And who be ye that attacks my master?"

Snarling, Saku flexed his damaged hand and shook it as he sized up his opponent. "So the great slayer needs somebody to fight for him. Or did you do to her what you did to Chizuru?" Saku eyed Shinji with pure malice. Bounding towards Himari, Saku went to grab the sword maiden only to have her sidestep him. "Talented, I'll give you that. Far more talented to be protecting this whelp," Saku made a small step backwards towards Shinji.

Getting to his feet, Shinji wasn't proud of his actions, but he knew a lost cause when he saw it. Saku against him alone was a dead Shinji. Maybe combined with Chizuru they could have won, but as himself Shinji had no illusions. Inching his way back towards Himari, "I didn't do anything to Chizuru or Himari! Chizuru chose me, and Himari…Himari suffers me. She CAN do better, but I'm glad she humors me. I was picked by the ones I care for."

Lashing out with a feral smile upon her face, Himari split the ground beneath where Saku had just stood. "Master ye be to harsh upon yourself. Thy fox did choose you, as did I, but that doth not cheapen you," she corrected. Putting her right palm to the hilt of her blade, Himari lunged at Saku with all her strength. The blade was caught by his hand, sliced through the thick muscled palm of the man-beast.

Face marred with pain, Saku continued to grab the sword and pull Himari towards him. "Touching, but that doesn't mean he is free of blame! I've been paid to find him and bring him in. He took Chizuru while having you it seems. Betrayal is a punishable offense," Saku was within snapping distance of the cat. Then in a deft act of self pain and conviction, Saku lifted Himari and her blade into the air, more of his blood spilled upon the ground as the edge bit savagely into his palms.

Shinji back peddled stunned at the swiftness and brutal nature of the attack. One moment he's straining to pull Himari towards him, the next he's swinging the blade around like a bat, and then bashed Himari off the ground sending her staggered and dazed on the ground. "No…this can't be," Shinji couldn't just stand here watching! Finding a good sized stick on the ground, roughly the size of a bat, Shinji felt the fear draining from him.

It felt like being in his Eva again during the Third Angel, he was looking upon death. Only this time he wasn't worried or afraid, he wasn't going to die alone. He was going to try and save Himari, but the chances were slim. But sometimes a man has to try and protect his loved ones, even if it's a lost cause. Rushing to stand between Himari and Saku, Shinji hefted his wooden defense clumsily.

Holding Himari's blade in his better hand, blood dripped from the hilt, Saku belted out ruthless laughter. "What is this? Do you honestly think you can stop me? I'll kill your servant then you. Then Chizuru will be free and I will save my sister and leave this place. They money isn't worth it…only Nozomu is worth it," Saku panted heavily. "Step aside slayer…if you're truly innocent as you claim, if Chizuru does love you…let me claim this one as an honor debt," Saku hoisted the blade up with one closed eye.

Live and forsake Himari…that wasn't even an option. "I'd rather she live over me. I'll protect her for once, she gave me a precious gift. One I had forgotten about, I guess she was…she was the first," he felt that sensation of peace again. Yes, Himari was the first person he loved, even if she was just a cat. The cat that had taken away his early loneliness and pain, he owed Himari far more than he ever suspected. So maybe he'll never know who that black-haired girl was he kissed back then by the lake, everybody has a few regrets.

"So be it, slayer, guess you're not a whelp after all," Saku admitted with a hint of regret as he slashed downward. The blade effortlessly cut through the center of Shinji's meager defense and slashed deeply across the boy's chest. As Shinji fell, Saku dropped the blade and turned, "I feel no joy in this. I was wrong, revenge…this was mispla…"

Laying in a pool of his own blood, Shinji could feel the temperature drop and it wasn't due to his wound. "H-Himari?" Shinji gasped as he saw his companion standing. Only this wasn't the beautiful and serene woman he knew…this was pure unhinged malice. Himari's eyes were pure black, nothing but hatred exuded from her whole being as if she was surrounded by a heavy cloud of it.

Grabbing her blade, soaked in Shinji's blood, Himari gave it a flick sending the rivulets of crimson bouncing off Saku's back. "I'll kill you…bathe in your innards," she emotionlessly stated. Rushing the wolf-man, Shinji did notice a trace of blood on her face likely his own. In a hailstorm of punches, kicks, and light slashes Himari was effortlessly destroying Saku who was trying to fight back.

Forcing his aching and weakening body to its feet, Shinji used the remains of his stick as a cane. He couldn't let Himari kill for him, all of this was a misunderstanding! Weakly he called out, "Himari stop! This isn't like you!" But if she heard him, she didn't care, no she had the beaten and broken Saku under her feet and at her sword point.

In a final surge of energy, Shinji rushed to prevent the blow. He had heard Saku's real reasons, and he couldn't fault the man. If Himari, Chizuru, hell anybody that Shinji cared about had been kidnapped he'd have done the same thing. Gazing up at the wild and driven to battle lust, Himari, Shinji held up his last means of defense. It'd likely do just as good against Himari as it did Saku, but at least he'd have tried.

As Himari's blade struck the feeble wooden defense, a golden light erupted out of it. Blinding all three of the combatants, the flimsy twig held back Himari's blade without showing any signs of wavering. The light shot upwards in a glorious showing for the whole city to see, in contrast to the angelic cross blasts it was used to seeing.

The light faded, and when Shinji's vision cleared, he was gazing hazily at Himari who appeared free of whatever insanity had claimed her previously. Her eyes laden with tears as she grabbed for him, he couldn't feel it though. A moment later he was in her arms, being rushed to down the stairs.

Fading into and out of consciousness, Shinji at one point noticed Shizuka was hovering over him.

Was she nude…? Was she…what felt so good…was she red faced…?

Nope, not thinking about any of that, Shinji's mind rebelled against heavy thinking and let slumber come over him. He'd survived, but the pillar of light, Shizuka's actions, where Himari was, and what of Saku…thoughts for another day.

X-X

Notes

Bit longer of a chapter with a good deal of story advancement. Hope you were ok with the whole 'Himari/Shinji' date as it was. Trying to involve Himari more with the story as the last few I've felt she's been a little absent.

Work has been a little crazy and I've started DM'ing a pathfinder game now so that takes more time.

Hope to see all of you at ACEN this year too

Later

Mercaba


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Man the weather has been odd lately. Going from high eighties to low fifties and the pool is all borked. Yippie. Well this story is back up again and its time for some drama! Not to much but some.

Oh and a quick word on the whole ffnet possibly removing certain M rated fics/banning the author. I hope it doesn't happen, cause if it does I don't know what effort I can do to keep you posted. I know of places like mediaminer but those places are ghost towns anymore it seems. Lets just hope I can keep posting to FFnet

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 10

His stomach rumbled in a burbling protest, but Shinji sat patiently waiting for the dismissal for eating. While his body had needs, his mind paid them very little heed since it had its own issues to deal with. Chizuru was beyond content at the moment, but Himari was still beating herself up over the incident two weeks ago. Then again Chizuru was always a bastion of warmth and joy, just a bit on the lusty side not that Shinji was fending her off with sticks, no he welcomed her with open arms.

Unconsciously his hand traced where Himari's blade had been used to clumsily carve down his chest. No scar existed, Shizuka's little healing trick worked wonders. Boy was he glad he was unconscious for that, from what Chizuru whined about it…getting off healing him had actually been on Shizuka's check list. While good to know Himari had a healer nearby, and anybody else who needed it for that matter, was good, it was jarring to look at Shizuka now who would blush and waggle her tongue at him.

'God is it just me or is everybody still drooling over that freak-Red?' Touji's instant message popped up on Shinji's screen complete with angry face emoticon. Hunched over his console, the jock was doing his absolute best to hide his illicit communications. A second hurried message came of, 'So what if she has nice jugs and a pretty face. She's a demon!'

Wanting to tell Touji, no Asuka wasn't a demon but Saku was, Shinji stalled his hands since Touji would invariably ask 'who is Saku?' In Shinji's mind, Asuka was a conundrum that he was glad he didn't have to try figuring out. He had to deal with Himari's self-imposed guilt over his attempt to be manly. The city was still talking about 'God's Light' descending upon the old shrine that became a popular attraction after that day. Shizuka had told him it was called Lights Ferry and a stable of his mother's clan, Chizuru just said it was pretty.

Masking his own typing, Hikari was a brute when it came to enforcing rules, 'She's not that bad once you get to know her Touji. You got off on the wrong foot is all.' It was odd how he was saying that to Touji when it was Asuka that had decked him in the stomach. After their little chat on the carrier, and a few at Nerv, though they had gotten over their initial anger. Though Asuka kept alluding to some 'friend' that taught her a few slayer tricks, but never told him the name. 'Try being nicer to her, and realize she'll not see you as an equal, and you'll do fine,' he amended.

Popping into their conversation out of nowhere, 'The Second Child is placated by food as well. She has stolen mine on several occasions when Shinji cooked for me.' Rei had felt inclined to not only add her two cents but show her superior computer skills by hacking into their private conversion. 'She has yet to make a move in joining the pack. I do not believe she will do so,' Rei sniped.

'I think Hokari-san is watching, we better stop for now, lunch is in a few minutes anyway,' Shinji hurriedly typed and closed his session. Answering any of the topics Rei had just brought up would only lead Touji to think he was aiming for yet another girl. The rumors and the unofficial title of 'Playboy-kun' continued to rise about him, despite his attempts to stop them. Her change from cold and distant to well cold and 'glompy' towards Shinji nature was not lost on anybody. And while he did like Rei, she was cute, intelligent, downright adorable at times, and he wished for her happiness Shinji didn't know what to do about Rei.

Himari and Chizuru had an agreement between one another regarding their odd relationship with one another. And while they both said they were alright with Rei being in the midst…were they really? If only he hadn't had that crush on Rei before it'd been easy to politely refuse the girl. But old emotions don't die, they get buried lightly under the surface. And it was getting harder and harder to resist the girl that insisted on sitting on his lap when Chizuru wasn't around for lunch in case the 'Alpha' got the need. He prayed Chizuru and Shizuka's attempts to bring Rei's social understanding up went fast.

Glancing about the room, the droning lecture about Second Impact had lost its charm hours ago, Shinji spotted Rei glancing at him with a slight red hinted face. Of course several other girls noticed this, they were equally bored, and went about adding to the rumor pile. Goody! Even more complications. Kensuke was busy typing something, not to surprising, what was however was Himari's lack of attention. Eyes downcast at her hands, slightly pale, and just looked lifeless. He was going to have to talk to her about this, it didn't suit her to take such a defeated tone. So what if she made a mistake…so what if that bloodlust frightened the hell out of him? It just meant they needed to avoid putting himself in harm's way.

Thankfully the rest of the pre-lunch endeavors had gone off without further hitch. Whatever Kensuke was working on got him called out by Asahina, which got him sent out to hold buckets. Touji fell out of his chair at one point, and Hikari sent him out to join Kensuke. But eventually they were dismissed for the afternoon repast, and the students bolted for the few moments of freedom.

Collecting his several bento's, one for Rei, Himari, Chizuru, Tayura, and himself, Shinji hefted the mass under one arm. Defiantly took more time to make lunch now with so many to make, but they enjoyed it and he was happy knowing that. Finding Rei walking towards him already, Shinji headed for Himari, "Himari-san, have lunch with us today please?" She had opted to stay in the classroom during lunch since the incident. She claimed it was to get a better view of the school yard they frequently ate.

Taking the box from Shinji's extended hand, Himari alternated between the lunch and her master. "Would that it be prudent for a failure to dine with he who she has betrayed?" Himari gaze was full of self-reproach. Setting the box down, taking the lid off, Himari just shook her head, "My meal shall be taken here, Shinji-sama."

As Rei got up to his side, her small and soft hand gently caressing his side, Shinji closed his eyes firmly. If she was insistent on treating him like her master, he was going to make a command damn it. The confidence being with Chizuru instilled in him powered his voice, "Himari-san, you're going to eat outside with me today. You've been sulking in here for something that was MY fault to long." Whatever he was expecting it wasn't to have Himari blankly stare at him, pleading for him to continue. "I've, no we've missed your company, Himari. Come with me." His hand reached out for her as he felt Rei grasp his shirt as anxiety grew.

Those dull and listless eyes blinked several times, moisture flung off them finally, and she grabbed Shinji's outstretched hand. "Shinji-sama doth be forceful from occasion to occasion. Perhaps I enjoy such from him," she cooed as she pulled herself against his body. It was back, not as powerful but the life was back in her eyes as she began to forgive herself. Coiling around to Shinji's side, she one handedly resealed her lunch and picked it up. Taking Rei's place at his side, the albino didn't seem upset, Himari leaned her head against Shinji's side, "But boldness tis not one of Shinji-sama's strongpoints outside of bedding chamber."

Yup, she was getting back to normal, Shinji bristled warmly at the physical and mental teasing. Patting the hand she held him with, Shinji lead his duo of beauties out of the classroom and out to where they normally ate. Kensuke was already eating, on hand held a bread while the other worked his computer. He would have waved at Chizuru, but with Himari on one arm and his other laden with food, Shinji opted to just bob his head, "I got her to finally come down. So no teasing today alright?" It was hard to be firm with Chizuru, but if he wasn't the girl ran him like a toy car.

Helping Shinji with the food, Rei tossed the ones that didn't have her name on it at the others. Finding the box that was distinctly hers, Rei plopped down next to the seated Chizuru. Grabbing a hunk of meat out of the box, "It was as you said Chizuru, he ordered her to come and she did. Perhaps your belief in his liking that type of 'play' would also be correct." With that cryptic and awfully leading statement down, Rei beset her food as if it had challenged her right to exist.

After a very worrying coughing fit, Kensuke spat out the hunk of food that nearly killed him. "Shin-man you hound! If you're not careful you'll have children by the end of the school year!" any actual concern was lost in the goofy grin and fogging glasses. Reaching into his bag, Kensuke tossed the freshly seated Ikari a handheld camera, "For prosperity?"

Taking the camera from Shinji's lap, her hand straying just a few moments longer than necessary, Chizuru slid it into her satchel. "Sorry Kensuke-chan" she teased to marvelous effect, "but out time together is ours alone." Her eyes drifted to Rei and her eyebrows raised twice quickly. "But I do need this for something else if you don't mind lending it to me?" she requested. Putting her hands together she smushed her bust in a full frontal attack to Kensuke's weak point. End result, Kensuke had a nosebleed and stammered out acceptances.

Chuckling at the scene, Shinji handed Chizuru and Himari there lunches, Tayura's had been tossed by Rei into his waiting hands. He trusted Chizuru, so her flaunting her assets didn't bother him, but what did bother Shinji was why Chizuru did want the camera and that exchange with Rei. Starting to eat, he noticed Himari was just watching them all, "You're not still upset about that issue are you Himari-chan?" He'd slip on his naming to put her at ease, it was hard on him being open in public, but Himari was worth it.

Picking at the meal made especially for her, Himari forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes. With fake enthusiasm, "Nothing bolds me ill, Shinji-sama, but thy concern is well met. My mind and soul doth war against one another though. Think nothing of this ones foolishness." Waving her hand dismissively she went back to picking at her food. As Shinji's trained hand went to her side in a ticklish wave, she giggled and smacked at his hand, "Tis nothing Shinji-sama, I feel leagues above my standing from but an hour ago."

Had she not looked the part Shinji would have pressed, but Himari did exude an aura of peace. "Well if something does bother you let me know. It was my stupidity that caused that mess. I don't want you beating yourself over something I should have done differently," he'd ask about his little skill later. Talking about the event went back to what caused it, Himari trying to rip his throat out with her bare hands. It didn't take much to see why it upset Himari, her trying to kill him was a serious setback for any bodyguard.

Defending his lunch from the already picking Ayanami, Tayura shifted to face away from the albino home-invader. "So how have things been going with you and that new girl…glad I don't have to put up with her. One selfish and conceited girl is…" Tayura sagely stopped talking. His sister, who he loved, adored, and was terrified by was smiling sweetly at him. "C-Chizuru, d-did you need…" he again stopped. He didn't fight her, didn't resist as she took his half eaten food and handed it to Rei.

"There, she's a growing girl and needs it more than you. All that training has to spend a lot of calories," Chizuru rubbed Rei's head affectionately. The smile Chizuru beamed at her young prodigy was a thousand watt and maxed on pride. To those who knew of Rei's newfound demon-animal heritage, they saw Chizuru's actions as mesmerizing. She had taken Rei under her wing and doing a great job, she claimed, in rising up the young half-wolf. "As for that little girl, as long as she doesn't cause us any trouble, she can be as prissy as she wants," Chizuru glared across the field at Asuka, Hikari, and Asahina.

Putting the cover back on his lunch, Shinji didn't feel to hungry right now. Something felt off and it stole his appetite something fierce. "Asuka-san isn't just talk, Tayura, she is a lot more skilled at piloting than either Ayanami or myself. We should give her credit," it never hurt to admit ones faults. If it also meant calming the rising anger/jealousy in his girlfriend, Shinji would claim a lot of things. Well…Chizuru wasn't going to have it, it seemed as the girl dove across the circle of friends to smother Shinji to the ground, "C-Chizuru?" Damn his weakness to public displays of affection.

"Oh Shin-chan don't do that! You're a thousand times better than that little girl," Chizuru sang as she wiggled against him. Knowing what she was doing, and where she was touching the girl delighted in making a scene. Passing students gasped and pointed as the lithe teenager bucked and rubbed against her beau. Huskily she stopped to ask Himari, "You agree don't you Kuro-neko? Shin-chan is big and strong enough to overcome any monster that comes his way." Her cheeks flushed, breath gushing out in large puffs against Shinji's neck, the nine-tail's little tease was getting her far past her initial intent. "S-Shin-chan you feel…" she cooed.

Stomping over to the pair, Asuka stood cross armed and glaring, "What the hell is this, pervert!" Who Asuka was referring to wasn't very obvious. Shinji was clearly the unwitting victim, still a participant though, and Chizuru was the active participant. "And why are you just watching that hussy manhandle Baka here? Don't any of you have shame? First are you…eating bones?" Asuka stopped cold upon seeing Rei.

"Thy fox is neigh incontrollable at times, yon trainee," Himari accepted Asuka's status as a slayer in training. Grabbing Chizuru's shoulder, the cat-girl gave a good sharp tug and off Chizuru drizzled like melted butter to Shinji's side. Gasping slightly, "Twas far easier than expected, oh…ye beast of ero get ye to some place to cool your head."

Getting to his feet, helping Chizuru up, the girl felt like putty in his hands, her face glazed and very happy, Shinji noticed a slight moisture on her leg. Oh snap…she was that excited. He wouldn't lie, he was using Chizuru as a shield to hide just how much he enjoyed that session. It had been over a week since they had any private time together, guess Chizuru was tired of waiting. "It was my fault. She doesn't like it when she thinks I'm being down on myself. So when I said you're a better pilot than me…" Oh great, that smile, Shinji knew that smile on Asuka's face, and that meant things just got worse.

Or they would have, had the angel alarm not sounded and a trio of cellphones started ringing. Lunch was canceled as students went to shelters, pilots and Himari went to Nerv, and a very upset Chizuru sulked at her brother's side.

X-X

In her leotard sweating, Asuka's chest heaved but not from exertion. Why had their training session suddenly become a party for a group of demons and her friend? But while Shinji and she tried hopelessly, he was so slow, to work together to stop the regenerating angel, they sat watching and joking. Her debut was ruined, she was living with Kuesu's amnesia riddled fiancé, and to add the top to the messed-up sundae was just all the damned demons! For a demon hunter, Ikari had an odd way of slaying…more like capturing.

Putting her headset back on, another go at synchronized dancing with the animated turnip, Asuka set her eyes on Chizuru. That girl was downright vile in Asuka's eyes. But she'd worry about Keusu's rival after the battle in a few days. If only she had been more on center with her initial attack then everything would have been better. One moment she's basking in her victory, a decisive and effect strike. Yes she did go against orders, but the angel looked to slow to be a threat, so what. Next she years Shinji's panic yell, and then wham-bam unconscious ma'am followed by humiliation.

The Vice Commander had the gall to say it was her fault for disobeying orders, for making Nerv look like fools. Why didn't they blame Ikari for not using his spiffy little Light Ferry to beat the angels? For a slayer, Shinji was far to meek for Asuka's taste and nothing like Keusu described him as being like in the past. Then again Keusu had been very keen on bypassing details about that time, family arranged marriage aside. Though that was something fun to tease her best friend about, Keusu loved Shinji and failed miserably at hiding it. Ample teasing fodder, however if that damn girl didn't show up soon Asuka didn't know what to do about it.

"Mother-in-law can I try, please?" Chizuru asked sweetly as the buzzer sounded again. Lost in her haze of thought Asuka hadn't started the dance as the music started leaving her a step behind, Chizuru had smirked. Coyly eying the firebrand, "I know I can't take her place, but I want to show Soryu-san just how easy it is to get in synch with Shin-chan." Already up and sashaying over to Asuka's mat, the perverted boys staring at her swaying, the minx was at Asuka's side before Misato could respond.

Tossing her headset to the trollop, Asuka fumed as she angrily grabbed a bottle of water. "It's not my fault he's so slow, Misato. Three days of this and he still can't keep pace. How you're a…pilot I'll never know," she nearly said to much. While Ayanami, the Miyamoto siblings, Ikari, and Misato knew about the demons, Hikari and the perverted duo of males didn't. It was drilled into her head over and over not to let the uninitiated know of the threats that world they lived in. After a large drink, water splashing down on her leotard, "Just clean off the set before you give it back. I don't want to get sick before the mission."

Himari watched the events impassively, but tapped her finger on the sheath of her sword. Making room for Asuka on the couch, Himari coldly implied, "Tis not Shinji-sama's fault thee are so forceful. The art of this maneuver is not speed but unity. Perhaps yon beast of Ero CAN allude you to such." While she mentioned Chizuru, Himari's eyes never left Shinji's. Teasingly wrapping her arm around Asuka's neck, "Though speak so heady about my master again, we'll have to see if thee can perform your skills under extreme duress."

"Get off me," Asuka shoved the blade of the Noihara off her. "It's not my fault your 'master' is as graceful as a monkey," Asuka felt inclined to snipe. As much as she wanted to hate Himari, Kuesu's details had been a little off, she couldn't. The woman has skilled, aggravatingly attractive, and sadly fun to be around. It was a shame that the woman was so old fashioned as to waste her life on some dull concept as 'family honor', but that was life. "And you two stop staring at her like that!" Asuka yelled at Shinji's perverted friends. Tayura though wasn't too hard on the eyes, but from Chizuru's own lips he was the biggest pervert of the group.

Touji, Kensuke, and Tayura each yelped and offered their own random defenses. Touji swore he wasn't bothering Hikari, Kensuke rolled away from Misato and Ayanami saying it had only been due to fatigue, and well…Tayura gut pushed away from Asahina after she noticed his arm was on the couch behind her back. A general air of frivolity did replace the general sense of dread that originally been in the apartment. The boys were good at making fools of themselves, which alleviated some of the foreboding, Misato and Himari's teasing helped, as did Rei's off color straight-faced comments just set people either confused or Kensuke nose bleeding.

But then Chizuru and Shinji started doing the dance routine together, all conversation stopped. While Touji, Kensuke, and Tayura had insisted all along that Shinji was capable of doing the moves, and it was Asuka messing things up there had been doubt. Well leave it to Chizuru to back up her man in the simplest of ways, they danced fluidly together without missing a single beat. But that wasn't all they did…they complemented each other in a way that made the dance not just a set of movements. They actually 'danced' with each other despite not being on the same mat. And oh how they smiled, it was a game…it was fun…and it was perfect.

The bitch, that big-breasted bimbo was making smart with her! Asuka felt a fire raging up within her, she was being mocked in front of her commanding officer, her friends, and low class males! It was Chizuru's fault, not Shinji's Asuka felt. The damn nine-tail, seriously such a high class demon left Asuka floored, was obviously manipulating Shinji's mind. She had to get him away from the fox, get him stronger and then Keusu, Shinji, and maybe she could clean up the demon taint. Standing up and slamming her foot down, "That's disgusting! Stop dry humping on my mat you tart! And the only reason they are doing so well is…is…" Asuka's face went red as everybody turned to her.

Not missing a beat, Chizuru oozed over to Shinji and draped her arms around his waist. After a brief kiss to his cheek, "Is because we're always in sync with each other. Isn't that right Asuka-chan? Shin-baby and I know how the other moves, the capabilities of each other, and we trust each other. Right?" She rubbed against the male in her arms who went ridged and red faced. Pulling herself just a smidge away from him, finger to cheek, "I bet Kuro-neko could do it too though, maybe even Ayanami-chan."

Gently breaking Chizuru's grasp on him, Shinji did keep her hand in his as he addressed the slack jawed men and the whistling Misato. "N-now-now Chizuru-san, you and I are really good are reading each other's intentions. But you proved your point, I'm not incapable of doing this. I just need to move faster…meet Asuka's pace," he tried calming the room. Not that it did much, Touji starting chanting his name as Kensuke's glasses fogged. Hikari and Asahina just looked on disapprovingly. To Asuka, "S-she means well, Asuka."

Getting off the couch, Himari however wasn't going to let things slide it seemed. Actually smiling at Chizuru, Himari took the offered headset, and after patting Shinji's back headed to the unused mat. "Again Shinji-sama deems himself a lower standing than necessary. Soryu-kun just has to accept not all the worlds shall dance to her flute and that compromise is essential to all life," she hadn't said it in a mean or hurtful way, just barebones honesty.

"You too Himari? Of the two of you, I thought you had some taste," Asuka weakly jabbed. Her pride took a hit at seeing Shinji actually perform, and look so good at the same time. She had no illusions about herself, she knew she looked good, but what Chizuru and that simpering whipped male had done…her legs were weak and she was even a tiny-bit aroused by the blasted show. "But if you have to lower yourself like HER for him…feel free," she couldn't be less than a demon! Keusu had been so open about the vile and evil ways of the demons, and here Asuka was being trounced by them openly.

"Himari-san, I'll do my best, but if we…" Shinji opened with as the music reset. The guardian didn't say anything, only a simple smirk and a head shake was given to the boy's concern. The apartment was again filled with the sounds of the selected music, Shinji giving it his all to follow the pattern. More cheering came from the crowd, Misato louder now than she had been with Chizuru showing who Misato favored. As the music came to an end, Shinji pitched forward and collapsed towards the ground, Himari leapt to catch him, and they pair ended in each other's arms on the ground, "S-sorry, that last step was too quick for me."

Chuckling over her can of beer, Misato was in rare form, "I think you knew she'd do that, and you wanted a little sugar. Himari, you going to let him go, or we going to see another 'dance'?"

"SHINJI-KUN don't act like a pervert in front of guests!" Asahina yelled out and rushed to separate the pair on the ground while Tayura was quick to follow and offer his assistance.

She didn't know what to make of that one, but Asuka wasn't happy. While not as perfect as the dance with Chizuru, Himari had pulled of a near ninety-five percent success, that little trip at the end being the only marred action. 'And I think I did see her do something to make him fall,' she thought. Having seen Himari's skills, plus demonic form, the night before Asuka knew the woman was capable of far faster action. "See I told you, he's holding you back as well, now if I could do it with her instead of him…" oh wait…bad move.

"Sure! Dance with me Red!/I hath no qualm about performing this maneuver with you," both Himari and Chizuru offered the moment Asuka's bold statement filled the air. With Shinji taking a seat next to Tayura and Kensuke, the boys congratulating him and gentle ribbing, left his mat open for the 'cat fight' of which of Shinji's suitors would get to try their hand against Asuka first. "I would like to try as well," Rei spoke for the first time since arriving, the bone was still in her mouth.

Pumping his arm into the air, casually sitting way to close to Misato than was considered accidental, Touji cheered, "Now this I can't wait to see! Can we have Himari and Chizuru against each other after? I want to see Shin-man's ladies set the pecking order!" With a gentle shove away from Misato, Touji landed face first into Asahina's crotch thanks to the fall. Face under her skirt, Touji's frantic yelp of, "Sorry-Sorry!" went unheard as Tayura flung the boy away from the red faced stammering Asahina.

Owing up to her fate, Asuka swallowed hard as she put the headset back on, her little break had allowed her to catch her breath and calm down. Shinji's small 'good luck' did actually warm her heart a little. Maybe Keusu wasn't too wrong about the boring little boy, at least he knew good material when he saw it. She'd free him from the spell the demon-animal and the pure-blood had on him, and make him a man worthy of Keusu, girl deserved better than a henpecked demon-slave. "Let me show you how this is really done!" Asuka boasted and gave her cheeks a little pregame smack.

What followed was both eye opening and humiliating for the proud German. No matter how fast she moved, Himari (she won the gan-ken-pon match to go first) effortlessly moved faster. Winded, sweating profusely, and exhausted Asuka collapsed after the first set. They had a score higher than what Shinji and her had, but Asuka had been no match for Himari. Then came Chizuru who made sport of teasing her with that accursed long hair and natural beauty. Not as fast as Himari, Chizuru was an equal match in the movement space, but it was the comments, the flirting with Shinji, and general air of superiority that sent Asuka into a huff.

Clapping her hands as the music ended, Misato nodded her head and hummed impressed sounds. "Have to admit, if either of them could pilot I'd swap either of you two out for them. But that's not an option. They do better with Shinji, and they do better than Shinji and you with you. Now who wants to see them dance together?" Misato smiled evily at Chizuru.

Tossing Himari the unused set of headphones, Asuka crawled over to Shinji who sat on the end of the group. Taking the bottle of water he had ready for her, Asuka felt about ready to combust. "Don't say a word, I know we have to work together, and we will. I'll go slower, you go faster…I won't lose to 'girls' like them," Asuka said hoping Shinji caught her drift. It was humbling, but it taught her something important. Himari was the physical powerhouse while Chizuru wasn't. That magic the nine-tail showed was proof she was dangerous though. She'd let Keusu know…when her friend got to town then it'd be a real show.

The little party continued until well into the night, everybody eventually got a little time on the dance mat. Chizuru and Shinji had the best score of all, oddly followed by Shinji and Rei, rounding out in place was Shinji and Himari. Misato on the mat left Touji unconscious from blood lose, and the implication sent Kensuke to the bathroom smelling foul. Tayura and Hikari did well…but the boy's attempt to dance with Asahina ended with a foot to the balls compliments of a fall and chest grab. All through it, Asuka watched and chatted with the assembled.

The girls were great, well the human girls anyway, as Asuka saw them. When they weren't dancing Himari and Chizuru were plastered to Shinji's side, not offering Asuka anytime to gauge how well they really got along, but she'd have time. After today it was just Shinji, Misato, and her…while Himari stayed at Chizuru's to lower distractions. Seriously, Shinji was in a relationship, a close one, and had a live in bodyguard, Asuka hadn't expected that. And from time to time they made comments about somebody named Shizuka, who Asuka hadn't met yet…hopefully not another demon.

At the end of the day, tired but content, Asuka felt more prepared for battle. They had improved, still not game-day ready but closer. If they failed to stop the angel, all the worry about fiancés and friends wouldn't mean a thing, can't date when you're dead. As she got ready for sleep…having to sleep in the same futon was hard on her, she did spare Shinji a single compliment. "You'll make her happy, more so if you take your actual training more seriously slayer," he tried to ask about 'her' but Asuka wouldn't answer. Keusu would have to do introduce herself, and the sooner the better.

X-X

From her stalking point across the street from the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, Chizuru sucked in her breath and nibbled on her lower lip. Misato had left not twenty minutes ago, and appeared not to be coming back. It was chance time! Tomorrow her beloved Shin-chan was going into battle again, she needed to talk to her mother about the guardians, and she wanted some alone time with him before. She had utter confidence in his success, but that didn't lessen the need.

To think that the two weeks of abstinence would affect her so much, funny thing that. She had spent over three hundred years celibate, and now craved to have him back in her arms. He was expertly able to make her feel bliss, but she was more worried about him and missed the emotional closeness. Tamano was a great 'mother' and Tayura a wonderful 'brother', but they weren't Shinji. Through the countless years, only he made her as calm and felt as loved as she did now. He also placated her fears about her wayward dark tail.

Affixing the cloth mask over her face, tying the knot just under her nose, Chizuru felt she looked the part of a sneak very well. "Just have to get over there, put up a ward and hope that other girl doesn't notice," she ran over her very simple plan again. Asuka wasn't a bad girl, little to stuck up and narcissistic for Chizuru, but at least Asuka hadn't tried any 'demon hunting' on them, or put any moves on Shinji. Eying the window of Shinji's apartment, she noticed the single light was on, "Shizuka has been playing the spy very well."

"And what doth the Mizuchi have to say as part of her efforts?" Himari said loudly from behind Chizuru. Giving the fox a small tap the top of the head, "And what doth you be wearing fox? Ye look a common fool in yon finery." Rolling her eyes, Himari offered a sidelong smirk at Chizuru's antics. Tugging off the cloth headdress, Himari did a small mask play with the blue and white checked cloth, "Subtly is not thy strongpoint."

Snatching her cover out of Himari's hands, Chizuru chuckled in a sense of camaraderie. "And here I thought it made me look distinguished," she held the scarf before her face. "Anybody else know I'm down here? You're not going to drag me back up there are you?" she stuffed the cloth into one of her skirts pockets. No matter what Himari said though, Chizuru was going. She had to see Shinji, if only to talk and insure he was alright. If this was their last night together, well she wanted it to be memorable.

Drawing her blade, Himari gave it a few practice swings ending with the tip right in front of Chizuru's nose. "Yon pup had to be rendered unconscious or she would have followed and joined you," the cat-demon sheathed her blade. Fixing her kimono, opening it to flash a bit of skin, "Worry not, no permanent harm was done. She is coming unto her own, though she will be more adamant about her 'alpha' quite shortly. We need be prepared to share more."

Her heart warmed at the duel notions in Himari's comment, Chizuru wasn't so upset about her sharing anymore. Rei was a darling cute little waif of a girl. So innocent in some ways and deadly in others, and Chizuru was going to see to it that the little wolf-pup got to live a life free of whatever those monsters at Nerv created her for. The other shocker was Himari, while not as laid back as she was, Chizuru had to admit Himari was a lot nicer than initially appraised. Sharp witted, they teased Tayura perfectly together, and well Himari was a superior fighter and would lay down her life for Shinji. Just the person to be her rival, oh yes Chizuru would remind Himari of her place beneath her as oft as possible.

Clad in her school uniform, top button already undone, Chizuru fixed the scarf around her neck. "Well we'll worry about Ayanami-chan and defanging her after tomorrow. Tonight I'm going over there, so don't try and stop me. That watery tart can't get to watch over him alone tonight, and mother-in-law left," not that Chizuru thought Shizuka would do bad. She did see the show of healing, and oh boy did that jealousy spark high on that one. Why couldn't SHE have healing powers like that? A spark of fear/annoyance flared however when Noihara stood blocking her, "Not going to try and stop me I hope."

Leaning in close, her fangs showing as her ears and tail popped out flowingly, Himari's eyes had a strange glint in them. "Not stopping you, but I shall impart this warning. Leave early and allow Master ample rest. I know of your yearning, I doth have the same, but as you are indeed matriarch I shant stop you. But without rest, he will fail in his task, and before the guardians end me I will end you," she said openly and civilly. And neither woman suspected it was a bluff. If Chizuru's visit caused Shinji to fail and die, Himari would enact her revenge before the Angel's ended life on earth.

"I'll try and keep him open to other women too, though if he doesn't want you after tasting perfection," Chizuru hoisted her bra-less chest up. Letting her babies drop and bounce with her unnatural elasticity, she giggled at the frown Himari shot at her. Point Chizuru! Flinging both ends of her present to Shinji over her shoulder she was ready, her week of sewing the scarf inlaid with her hair to make a magic shield was well worth it. A number of bandages marred her fingers as testament to her failures. But next time Saku tried something and she wasn't there to put him down, Shinji would be safer. "Don't wait up," she waved at Himari as she skipped across the street, no reason to hide now.

Thankful that the late night traffic was nil, the young kitsune met no resistance as she crossed the four lanes of road. Turning back, Chizuru half expected to find Himari still glaring daggers at her, but found the cat-demon had wandered off. "She better not watch us through the window," Chizuru worried. Spotting Shinji's balcony, she debated jumping up, but thought the keycard and front door safer. "Better hurry!" she saw the light turn off…time was running out. She wouldn't wake him if he was asleep, so best to get her feet in gear.

Practically skipping up the stairs, her heart a flutter, Chizuru reveled in the feeling. So this was really what being in love was like, those few fleeting romances of her past were sparks to this bonfire. Before she knew it, the woman in love opened the door from the stairwell to her floor, nice and dark along the walk. The apartment complex always had cars in the garage, but she had yet to actually see any of the other residents. On tiptoes, she stalked further down the ill-light hallway. Sliding her key to the apartment out, she scanned it and winced at its beeping and unlocking.

"Be quiet! I want this to be a surprise!" she ordered the hunk of metal and plastic. The door wasn't much nicer either, emitted sounds she bet Tayura could hear across the street. Maybe it would have been safer just to jump up and sneak though the balcony. To late now, and fortune favored the bold…and she was very bold. Going commando was the way to go, felt freer somehow. The floorboards creaked under her light steps, everything just sounded so loud in regards to her movement. At any moment somebody or something would notice her and then the spastic plan would fail.

Something did greet her at the door, Pen-Pen waddled up to her with a beer in hand. With a welcoming "Wark!" the bird pat Chizuru's side with his flipper. From past experience the warm water fowl enjoyed Chizuru almost as much as he did Shinji his food provider. But if there was a fire and the bird could only save one, everybody would bet on Shinji. No other greeting was given, and Pen-Pen swiftly hurried back to his fridge, likely expecting what was to come.

Deeper and deeper into the apartment Chizuru headed, the sounds of movement caught her attention as a light flickered on. Erecting a small ward around herself, just big enough for her to stand in, she closed her eyes expecting the worst. 'Maybe Soryu will detect the magic! I should have just laid down or something!' she wined mentally. Last thing she wanted was for that ball of anger to explode and ruin the mood. Something about stealing in to have her fun time under her nose…well Chizuru rubbed her legs together unconsciously.

In a mindless daze, Asuka stumbled right past Chizuru coming to a stop right before her. Blinking slowly, sleepy eyed and wobbling, Asuka yawned unladylike and scratched her exposed midriff. "Keusu?" she mumbled before moving on to the bathroom. A few tense seconds of silence, a flush, and then she left again passing the still immobile Chizuru.

Was that a word or just sleep talk, Chizuru didn't know, but it sounded familiar somehow? No mater, she had other more important issues to take care of, namely Shinji. Whispering softly yet cattily, "Oh Shin-chan your Chizu-chan is here to play!" Walking past the bathroom, she stopped when Shizuka patted her shoulder, flashed her thumb up, pat her cheek with that tongue, and stepped back into the bathroom only saying 'good luck'. Damn girl was going to watch, Chizuru just knew it!

Rounding the door into Shinji's room, Chizuru came to a full stop as her eyes nearly popped and her jaw unhinged. There, on Shinji's futon nestled right up close to HER man was the man-hating, better than everybody, Asuka Langley Soryu. Shinji was awake, likely woken or at least jostled by the unceremonious falling the girl had into his sleeping location, but he wasn't taking it well. Good, Chizuru didn't want Shinji being to friendly or comfortable around girls not her…well Himari and Ayanami were ok to a degree.

Asuka said something in her sleep, far to softly for Chizuru to hear, but it was something that instantly forced Shinji to roll away from her and get up. Getting off the floor, gathering what little bedding Asuka hadn't claimed for the glorious German occupation, Shinji finally noticed Chizuru smiling coyly at him, the blankets fell soundlessly to the ground. In a deft display of courage and dexterity, the boy vaulted over the sleeping form of the Second Child into Chizuru's arms. "Chizu-chan, I didn't expect to…didn't Misato-san say not to come over?" he didn't sound upset as he whispered.

Her body felt aflame with him in her arms, but Chizuru had to resist taking him right then and there. It had been to long since she spent that type of time with him. Leading him out of the room to the living room, she spied the bathroom. Maybe she saw those hovering red eyes, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks, but if Shizuka wanted to watch, so be it. Setting up the wards, she huskily spoke, "Like I could be away from you the day before a battle. Shin-chan, do you want your Chizuru to spoil you?" If he said no…well she'd try to resist, but he was looking positively delicious.

Wrapping his arms around her, Shinji took the initiative, a rarity for him, to capture her lips. But it was short lived, his hands roamed her back as they parted, "I've missed you." He sagely didn't mention missing anybody else, but it was evident on his face that such was the case. "Been eating well, apartment clean? Ayanami not causing any more problems?" he half closed his left eye as he joked. Swaying to some unheard song, Shinji danced with Chizuru amid the bluelight of the warding circle.

He had to know what he was doing to her, but Chizuru wouldn't push, not today. Her wanting was near the exploding point, but Shinji was showing he wasn't 'in the mood'. Staring death in the face, worries and fears of messing up the script for the next day might be a cold shower. "She keeps going on about wanting to help us. The big problem is that cat of yours. All pent up and marking her territory in our love nest. And when I come to help you, what do I find but you cheating on me with that red-head," Chizuru stuck her tongue out playfully.

Shinji took the bait and another small petting session ensued. Again bringing the action to an end far to quickly for Chizuru, and himself if the heat spreading against Chizuru's stomach was any indication, Shinji broke the open mouthed adventure. A small scowl crested his forehead, "Asuka isn't like that, so no worrying or teasing her Chizu-chan." So strange for him to be stern, that Chizuru didn't even hint at disobeying, "She's…a lot like me I'm thinking. The me before I met you and my life changed. She just hides it differently."

With the gentle swaying and the soft touches, Chizuru felt her own fear and anxiety ebbing out of her. "You're not going…we're not…" she pleaded looking deeply into his eyes. She knew it without asking, but she had to anyway. Shinji was full of surprises so who knew? Her own wanting aside, she'd never force herself on him, what was the point of making love if it was one sided? But those sad eyes, she never wanted to see him sad, told her the answer. Spinning him around quickly, dipping him, and then a sensuous and probing kiss later, "You'll take me out on a date tomorrow after you win. We'll end at OUR place, I'll pay this time, and then you Mr Minamoto are going to give me what I want!"

His face went a solid crimson at the implications and the new title. "Mr Minamoto…I love the sound of that. And it's a date, Chizu-chan," he gushed as he led her to the couch to sit. "I'm just…with the battle…nerves and all. W-we could try if you want, but…if I didn't make you…if it was just me that…I'd feel bad." Shinji had never failed to make sure both reached the finish line before, and seemed to never want to leave Chizuru in the lurch.

Crawling up next to her beau, head nestled on his thigh, Chizuru made herself comfortable. "You're darn right it's a good name, and a date. You're mine, Shinji-kun, and I'm not letting you go. You have to win tomorrow or I'll have my mother summon your soul," she teased. Taking the scarf off her neck, she wrapped it around his, "For you, it's not very good. But…" She stopped when he took her bandaged finger, gave it a kiss and brazenly sucked on it for a moment. "K-keep that up Shin-chan and I don't think I'll be able to resist the temptation," she was just about ready to pounce.

Fixing the unevenly made scarf, Shinji just yawned and hugged Chizuru closer to him. "Thank you," he murmured as sleep stole over him. And just like that, the pair slept on the couch that night content in one another's arms. They were woken up by an angry faced Misato who insisted Chizuru leave, but did thank her for calming Shinji down once they were alone. The battle, it went smoothly save for the last step had Asuka fumble and land atop Shinji…Chizuru teased the life out of the girl for that.

X-X

Walking down the scarcely populated shopping arcade, Touji and his two man posse were bored. If he had to choose though, any day of an angel battle he'd rather be bored than terrified. Being bored meant victory and a lot of closed shops, restaurants, and no school while the alternative meant likely one of the pilots were dead or they were soon to be. Having received a call from Shinji, a courtesy Touji was grateful for, that fear wasn't present. It was all good to hear his best bud was safe, but now he had to think of what to do for the rest of the day.

"Man if only the arcade was open we could sink some tokens, or get some ramen or anything," Kensuke whined as the trio stopped at a vending machine. Sliding his money into the cold drink repository, the geek made his choice and gestured to the others to receive some generosity. Cracking the top of his melon soda open, "What about you Tayura, any ideas? I'm tired of basketball. We could go to one of our places and hit up some games? Want to call Shinji?"

Never one to turn down a free drink, Touji eyed the cans of iced coffee. It was normally too far out of his meager price range, but if Kensuke was buying he'd splurge. Pulling his can out, it caught on the plastic lip of the machine for a moment, Touji liberated his free beverage. "I don't think we should mess with Shin-man today, likely tomorrow as well," Touji replied before taking a sip. If Touji was a betting man, he wasn't since he had ill funds for it, he'd put Shinji's social calendar as full.

Opting for a more financially conservative cola, Tayura eyed the open can then let out a languish sigh. Can to lips for an exceptionally long time, he belched and tossed the empty away, gone in one shot. "Shinji-kun is with my sister. That's why I'm not going home till late, and I recommend not going to his place. Honestly I don't know WHERE they are, I just don't want to be there or think about it," the teen sighed and continued walking down the walkway.

Bingo, somebody was thinking on his wavelength, Touji registered. If he had a girlfriend, Touji would be spending his time with her right now as well. Since Shinji had at least one, the teasing about Noihara and Ayanami aside, meant the pilot likely had his hands full. "And full they would be, those things are huge," he gushed aloud. An image of Shinji with Chizuru's ample assets in hand popped into his head. A goofy grin on his face, "Ken, what ever happened to that camera of yours? The one Minamoto-san took?"

Sipping his drink at a more leisurely pace than Tayura, Kensuke swirled the can in his hand as they walked. "She still has it, why? Anyway I still think we could visit his place, we might see Misato-san! She'd be home wouldn't she?" the smaller of the three piped in. Moving with excessive energy, he always seemed to be more energetic after an angel fight, Kensuke danced between the taller boys.

Walking backwards, giving Touji the sternest and most pain promising blank face, Tayura chewed on his lip. "Yeah Suzuhara, why do you want to know about that camera? And what is with that stupid smile on your face? Not thinking of my sister are you?" the anger evident in every fiber of his being. While he continued his backwards walk, the teen continued to steer the troupe into the park that ran parallel to the shopping district. In a brief alteration, Tayura deemed Kensuke worthy of a stare, "And why are you so hung up on that Katsuragi woman. Woman is evil."

Rubbing his finger under his nose, Kensuke oozed mischievous energy. "You don't like her because she's so hard on your sister is all. If it wasn't for that, you'd be like us and asking Shinji for pictures. Bet they'd sell great," he bemoaned. Sliding his backpack off one shoulder, it rotated to his front due to the wonders of gravity, and he pulled out a few of Chizuru. Handing the classier ones to Tayura, "She makes a mint too."

Swiping the few pictures of the Goddess of the school, Touji eyed the ones Kensuke tried to hide. "Man, Shinji is in every one of these. That sister of yours is all over him, never saw her like that last year. So what's the deal…she always like that with her boyfriends?" Touji worried. Shinji was his friend, and while he was happy his buddy was getting some tail he didn't want there to be a bad fallout. If Chizuru was just, well loose, Touji'd rather Shinji shack up with Noihara instead rather than suffer when Chizuru cut him off. Handing the pictures back to Kensuke, Touji unwittingly walked squarely into the stopped body of Tayura.

Focused on the tasteful pictures of his sister, Tayura's hands trembled. "He is in all of these, but not at his insistence," he pointed out the scenes. In each Chizuru was holding on to, hugging, or otherwise rending the young Ikari prone and unable to escape Kensuke's lens. Shoving the offending images of beauty back, "She's never been like that before. None of the boys she liked or even the few girls…none got that smile out of her." Shoulders sulking forward, the teen finally spun back around to walk forward in depression.

Not being totally dense to the emotional states of others, Touji hustled up to Tayura's side. "What's wrong man?" Touji had seen the instant facial collapse Tayura had tried hiding. Something about Chizuru and Shinji just upset Tayura, but why? Leading the pack towards the lake, Touji always found skipping stones to be helpful for releasing mental stress…well it was his second favorite while the first wasn't good for the current company. "What about Shin-man being with your sister upsets you so much? He isn't cruel to her when we don't see them is he?" as impossible as it sounded it was the only thing Touji could think of.

"Shinji doesn't have much of a cruel streak Touji," Kensuke defended neigh instantly. Grabbing a few stones, nice and smooth, Kensuke had been to many a lake with Touji as they grew up. Tossing one that sank instantly, he never had been good, "The only time I've ever even heard him raise his voice he had been…well you know impaled in his Eva." Bending at the knee, the geek slid is bag to the ground and out of the small wave reach, "And if he was being mean or cruel to Minamoto-san she'd leave him."

Picking up a rock of his own, Tayura tossed it into the air a few times before skipping it three times. "He's…its not…," Tayura tried to form the words but they just didn't come. Face scrunched in frustration he grabbed another rock and skipped it a good five times. "They're good together, she's happy with him. It's just," he turned to the two boys, "Suzuhara you have a sister, what about you Aida?"

With Kensuke shaking his head, Touji was getting the dawning realization of what this was really about. "Yeah I've Mari-chan, I still need Shin-man to visit her at the hospital, make her day if he did," Touji said smoothly. Taking the variables, Touji made a noxious equation. Sister plus brother plus boyfriend typically resulted in a subtracted brother and a couple. Now what did couples do, evident by Chizuru's flaunting? Well if anybody tried to take his little sis, Touji would want to clobber them into paste. "You want to hate him, but can't. Is that it?" Touji asked as he tossed his first stone, only four skips.

Falling hard on his backside, Tayura nodded somberly. "I like Shinji-kun, he's been real good to me and Chizuru. He's helping offset the food budget, making her happy, and even hangs out with me when she's busy. It's just knowing that right now she's with him and they're…why can't he just be with Noihara or Ayanami instead?" he pleaded to whatever god was listening.

"Never thought about it that way," Kensuke chucked another clunker into the lake with a groan. Trying to lighten the mood, "You just need to get yourself a girlfriend to keep you out of the apartment then. How about Soryu-san or that cute blond at the tea-shop?" he asked. Shinji had introduced them to the shop with the tasty crumpet Liszet a few days before the angel first attacked, and well the foreigner had smitten the trio.

Smirking as he tossed his rock right over Kensuke's failed attempt, Touji was liking that idea the nerd was proposing. "You could try Asahina too. That girl needs somebody to take her attention away from everybody else," he offered. As much as he tried to ignore the girl, Asahina just kept bugging him over and over again as if she had a personal vendetta against him. Offering his hand to the sitting boy, "As long as you don't go for Hokari-san."

Accepting the aid in getting back up, Tayura nodded with the ghost of a grin hiding on his face. Giving the hand a firm shake, Tayura amended, "So you actually do have something for the class-rep? That girl, don't know what you see in her. Rules monger and…" Before Tayura could continue his detailed discussion with everything wrong about one Hikari Hokari the trio were stunned silent. A rock had been thrown, no launched, across the lake that didn't so much as skip as hover above the lake separating the surface of the water. Tracing the line of disturbed fluid back to its source, Tayura paled, "Saku?"

Having just seen an impossible task, Touji felt this throat going dry and the fight or flight instinct in his brain revving up. At the source of the madness was a beat up looking man with longer silver hair and a leather jacket. The bruises on his exposed arms and face looked a little old and healing, but whatever did that damage to that big of man had to be the stuff of nightmares. Did he run away or did he stand his ground…was that guy looking at them now. Yup, definitely saw them, he was coming closer! Pinned by the unnatural fear, Touji heard rather than saw Kensuke falling on his butt.

Standing between his friends and Saku, Tayura took a mild defensive stance. "What do you want Saku, and yes I have heard about what happened at the shrine," Tayura said with a hint of vagueness. Raising his fists up, he taunted, "Not going to start anything now are you? With how beat up you look, I might be able to take you down."

Glancing over Tayura's shoulder at Touji and Kensuke the recovering man just shook his head. "No trouble, just upset with myself right now. Saw you and thought I'd apologize. If it wasn't for that Ikari kid I'd be dead right now, and I had to go and make slight of him, shows I've a lot to learn," the larger man finally turned back to the lake. "Tell Chizuru and him 'm sorry about that little incident. Thank the Ikari boy, but he is still my target. I just won't try to kill him…not that that guardian of his would allow it," he grimaced as he touched a large bruise on his cheek.

With a voice suddenly more bold than before, Tayura almost shouted, "You'll have to do that yourself. I can arrange something between the three…four if Noihara insists on going. But I won't accept your apology for them." Slowly, ever so slowly, Tayura turned to face the lake and gestured with his hand for the others to do the same.

Mystified by not only what he saw, but heard as well, Touji followed suit. Shinji had somehow saved that huge man's life from Himari? What did that mean? So much of this didn't make sense, as if he were spying on something he had no business listening in on. This man, Saku, had attacked Shinji. Himari defended Shinji to the point of breaking Saku, but Shinji stopped him. This Saku guy had to have some grudge against Nerv or something.

After a brief and muffled conversation that Touji couldn't make out, Saku left with a humble wave at the trio. "Ok, who or what was that?" Touji asked the moment Saku was out of sight. Touji hadn't seen a throw like that in real life, only in movies, and all those odd details were just begging for an explanation.

The only thing Tayura was willing to say was, "That was one of Chizuru's ex-boyfriends. Another reason I'm glad she's with Shinji despite everything else."

X-X

Sitting at the bar in her only clean evening dress, a martini nursing in her hand, Ritsuko tried her best to relax. Leave it to Misato to demand a night on the town when both of them had leagues of paperwork to do. At least Maya had opted to attend, she liked the timid girl a lot. Makoto and Shigeru had opted out, in Shigeru's case it was his girlfriend asking for time, but Ritsuko suspected Misato had Makoto off doing her work. No matter, a few drinks would do her a world of good.

"To another victory! May each be as painless and bloodless!" Misato held out her glass of brandy for the fifth toast of the night. Already on her forth drink of hard liquor the captain was showing the telltale signs of drunkenness. Wrapping her arm around Ritsuko, cheek to cheek, sang "And for Ritsuko finally getting out of her lab to hang out with us lowly commoners!"

The three glasses clinked together followed by a fourth, Kaji winked at the trio of ladies. "Don't mind if I join you as well? Been a hard time dealing with Asuka. Ever since the recovery she's been following me," he pleaded as he took his seat at the bar. Most of the establishment was empty, save for a few other groups from Nerv that wanted to unwind after the stressful day. Without hearing a word against it, Kaji threw his drink back as the women did the same.

Seated the furthest away from Kaji, Maya did her best to blend into the oaken bar, "S-so how is Soryu-kun doing in adapting to Tokyo-3?" Sipping her wine cooler, Maya tried using Ritsuko as a shield from the well rumored lady killer.

Enjoying the warmth from the small body next to her, Ritsuko felt her own cheeks warm. Booze was kicking in alright if she was feeling a bit frisky. "We'd tell you to leave, Kaji, but I doubt you'd listen to us. Though Misato might break a chair over your head if you try anything," swirling her rum and coke she gauged half a glass left. Knowing Asuka's psychological profile, Ritsuko could already guess what Kaji would say about the girl. Though the last few have been a bit different, some new element had been changing Asuka's mentality against Gendo's plan.

Setting her glass down and signaling the bartender to refill, Misato scooted closer to Ritsuko away from Kaji's presence. Scoffing, "You need chemicals to get ride of this bastard. I'm surprised you're not off trying to have sex with Soryu, not running from her." Leaning heavily against the bar, Misato let out a very unladylike belch. "Everybody seems to be having it about now…" she mumbled a bit but was to slurred to make it out.

"Speaking of Shinji-kun and his lady friend?" Ritsuko teased knowingly. Misato just hated the fact that her beloved little brother/son was off having sex. What was the big deal! Sex was enjoyable, as long as he didn't get the girl knocked up to hell with it. It was doing wonders for his piloting. "Or are you just jealous he hasn't invited you in too?" she hoped she was teasing.

As Kaji started chuckling nervously and Maya openly gasped, Misato slumped against the bar as she turned to face Ritsuko. Her freshly laid glass almost knocked over, "That tramp! All she's good for is that I swear! If she didn't make Shinji happy I'd…I'd…I don't know what I'd do, but she wouldn't like it. And if she hurts him in the end…well Himari would carve those ears off her head!" Misato slurred as she reached for her glass. "Not jealousy either, he's like a brother, be creepy," she scrunched her nose up cutely.

"Thank god to hear that," Kaji openly laughed as he sampled his whisky. Not over stepping any bounds, Kaji sat at a respectable distance from the inebriated captain. "Kid seemed nice, from all reports on him I was expecting a lot more depressed version. I'd like to meet the girl that could bring such change so shortly," he said whimsically.

More like spy on her, Ritsuko fathomed. Kaji had to know the truth about Morimoto Chizuru and her brood. At times Ritsuko wondered if Misato knew the truth or not, suspected she didn't. If Misato knew Shinji was dating a demon, well that'd be the end of things. Misato would try to 'save' Shinji and likely get killed, then Nerv would have to kill Chizuru, and the clusterfucked story would be over.

Drinking her mild-intoxicant in a sudden rush, Maya set it down with extra relish. Acting the best disappointed mother, "Kids there age shouldn't be having sex like that. I know it's old fashioned to wait till you're older, but fourteen is far to young." Wobbling on her chair, Maya showed she had a miserable tolerance for booze. Mumbling softly, "What's so good about it anyway? Bet its all overblown and exaggerations."

Now that was something Ritsuko didn't know, lil ol' Maya was a virgin, funny in this day and age. Slowly sliding Misato's drink further away from the near sleeping woman, informed "Kaji you might ask to talk to Shinji about meeting his lil Chizuru or his guardian Noihara." Somehow it felt wrong to refer to the nine-tail by her last name. The girl was to flighty and bubbly to take seriously. But how would Shinji react to that knowledge of demonkind, could be dangerous.

"NO MORE TALKING ABOUT HER!" Misato yelled and slammed her hands down. "Damn lil slut is taking my boy away from me. Making him into her toy, gree with Maya! He's to young for that! Teasing is one thing, but I'd never make…never actually…god I'm tired," Misato slumped her head against the bar her arms going slack. "To accommodating…needs to tell her no sometimes," Misato murmured from her new roost at the bar.

Gently patting Misato's back, Kaji shrugged at the two other women, "Guess Misato isn't to keen on that little relationship. Don't know anything about the other one, Noihara you said the name was?" Kaji sipped his drink with his free hand. "And what is this business with Ayanami trying to get into the mix?" his eyes softly gazed down at the intoxicated Misato.

Ah yes, the half-breed if it could even be called that, Ritsuko was horrified of that little gift from her mother. "Ayanami has taken to Shinji-kun after the battle against the Fifth angel. He saved her life after the battle, she was choking on some solidified and corrupted LCL. It'll pass," she hoped. Rei wasn't something Ritsuko liked to think about, not knowing about her other half. That little wolf girl floating in a tank of LCL. They had tried making clones of the girl with angelic DNA mixed it…didn't work. So they perverted some of the rules of the game given to them by Tendrils Leaf. So rather than one person…they had two.

As Ritsuko understood it, the body was angel/wolf-demon hybrid but the soul was from the other girl who never woke. If what Fuyutski said was correct, Rei was actually just the manifestation of the wolf-girls dreamself, made docile and controllable by drugs and hypnosis. One being with two bodies…freaky shit. And now Ritsuko was tasked with finding a way to make MORE bodies to use as parts of the Dummy Plug. How would that even work! One soul in dozens of bodies?

As Ritsuko pondered just what the hell Nozomu and Rei really were, the others continued to chat without her, normal. Maya took more to avoiding Kaji, Misato continued to rant drunkenly about how Chizuru was a bad influence on Shinji, and Kaji laid as many smooth lines on Misato as he could to no avail. Then Ritsuko's phone received a text, it was one word 'Come' and it was from Gendo.

"Well I'd like to stay, but work calls. See you later. Kaji take Misa-chan home and don't do anything unsavory to her. Noihara might kill you. Oh and if you do see Shinji-kun, tell him he doesn't need a condom, continued exposure to LCL makes him sterile," Ritsuko jumped out of Misato's swing. It was time to see her lover…he did love her otherwise he'd not bother with her…wouldn't trust her…wouldn't use her?

X-X

Notes

Darker yet happier at times. The whole Rei/Nozomu thing is hard to explain but I think I got a good detail there for you all, hope you understand it. As for the continuation of this story…oh boy I have some fun plans.

I just hope I get to use them. This whole business with ffnet removing 'MA' stories has me worried. If they ban my account I don't know what I'll do. I could post to mediaminer or affnet but this story and my others aren't THAT hardcore so I doubt I'd have readers visit those 'unsavory' places just to read them…sigh. If only ffnet would allow stuff like this without me having to hide it.

Later

Mercaba


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer

Going to another anime con in about two weeks, should be fun since its smaller than ACEN but not tiny…good mix I hear. This oddity is back up and I'm finding this story has so many damn options I love it ^_^. Mixing these three shows has infinite potential for fun…just hopefully FFNET doesn't drop it due to somebody reading to deep into it. If it does get taken down it'll go to yourffent

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 11

Life was good, Chizuru realized, very good indeed. Lounging in Shinji's futon, the sun streaming in the window signifying a new day had yet again dawned, she drank in the joy she felt. Naked as the day she was born under his sheet, she wiggled back against his sleeping form. Spooning was becoming her absolute favorite way to sleep, shame they didn't get to do it that often. Misato was vocally opposed to many (any) nights of Chizuru staying over. Just made nights like the previous where Misato worked night shift all the better.

Murmuring pleasantly in his sleep the equally dressed Shinji snuggled closer to his bedmate. His right hand draped over Chizuru's body cupping and idling teasing the mound of flesh it incased. Thanks to her wiggling closer to him, a certain hard part of the lad rubbed antagonizing between the flesh of Chizuru's peach like behind. But all good things ended, "Uh, morning already?"

Oh poo, Chizuru had hoped he'd stay sleeping just a little bit longer, as the longer he slept the longer she got to feel that heat permeate her backside and be held by the man she loved. As she knew once he woke it was going to be separation, gentleness, and then eventually annoying real life again. "Want to sleep in some more?" she couldn't help but try. He'd not though, they had school and of course the others would object. Spying the empty cat bed in the corner, Chizuru was happy that her eternal rival hadn't spied on the previous evenings events.

"I need to start making breakfast, or Asuka will be a living terror. And if she catches you here, you can bet she'd tell Misato-san," Shinji sleep spoke. Despite his words, Shinji's hand shifted to Chizuru's waist and hugged her. "Thanks for the date last night, Chizu-chan, been an odd week at Nerv and everything," he kissed her cheek before reluctantly pulling free. Already rolling off the futon, his morning condition bobbed in the streaming light from the window. "Though I don't think I'd mind if she did. Stay for breakfast?" he asked as he stretched.

Stepping out of the closet, her elongated tongue practically danced, "Of course I would like breakfast, slayer. Your ward wore off some time ago Kitsu-hime, Neko-hime was not pleased but I enjoyed the show." The Mizuchi allowed herself to drink in the sight of the erect slayer who cried out cutely as he went to cover himself with his cast off shirt. "Don't cover yourself on my account, I've seen you in action," her dry and sharp wit was left in open air.

Well despite how wonderful her life had become, Chizuru did acknowledge a few glaring annoyances. "Stop eye humping my boyfriend! And why would you watch us anyway?" grabbing the first thing she could, her bra, Chizuru hurled it at the intruder. Annoyed at the ball of silk's inability to connect with the intruder, Chizuru sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her impressive bust. "And don't think I forgot what you said when you healed him," honestly how crude could the Mizuchi be…getting off while healing.

Hastily dawning his clothing, Shinji stood between the sitting Chizuru and the advancing Shizuka. "Now-now, Chizuru-san," in company he never said chan, "Shizuka-san had…a right to get something out of healing me?" It sounded as hollow and forced as could be, but Shinji at least tried to defend the water demon's self-fulfillment. Sniffing the room, "Misato-san will be sleeping or close to it, so if you wanted to stay for breakfast, Chizuru, you can probably get a shower in beforehand. Himari-san bathes at night, and Asuka is a late sleeper."

Stepping up to Shinji, Shizuka gave Chizuru a wicked grin, "A full week since the last guardian, three dates with the Kitsu-hime and three with Neko-hime and yet such an early riser. Slayers do have wonderful stamina." Her hand went to Shinji's cheek, winking at Chizuru the Mizuchi acted quickly, darting her snakelike tongue into Shinji's mouth and stealing an early morning open mouthed kiss. Pulling out…a full five inches of tongue…Shizuka let it slide down Shinji's cheek leaving a trail, "You taste delicious, even if it is sullied by her juices. FYI the score for last night was Kitsu-hime 5 times while the slayer only 2…tsk tsk tsk Neko-hime got 3 during her last time."

Having fully planned on staying the night, her darling could never refuse her requests, Chizuru grabbed her clothing from her bag. "Go on, Shin-chan, I'll deal with her and then meet you for breakfast," she shooed the blushing and mind-fried Shinji away. Just as he reached the door though, she pulled the mental chain, "But don't forget we have our actual date today after school. Last night was just a sampling of dessert first." He fled flustered, and she found that just adorable…but the cause was irksome. Standing up, letting her glorious body show to the intruder, "I'm working on improving those scores, bet Kuro-neko didn't do what I did last night." She was proud of using her babies to make her man squirm.

Flowing over behind the kitsune, Shizuka sampled the goods first hand, hefting them up and dropping them. "The elasticity is amazing, but you were beaten to the plump by Neko-hime two days ago. You did strike oil a little faster than she did with the task though," Shizuka pet Chizuru's cheek with her tongue. Reforming her face after Chizuru's fist flew though it in anger, she 'hu-hu-hu'd' and headed to the door, "Though she did lose some points when she let her ears out, Slayer-chan can't handle that to well."

Without further ceremony, and her good mood slightly tarnished at learning she'd been preempted by Himari, Chizuru slinked off to the bathroom. The damn cat was at Shinji's side, as always when Chizuru couldn't prevent it, learning how to cook (at least pretending when not flirting), but Chizuru didn't mind too much. She hated it, but Chizuru was depending on Himari for a great deal now, even Shizuka and to a degree her young protégée. Tayura's encounter with Saku had left Chizuru rattled, and opened her acceptance of the other women in Shinji's life. Hell Asuka alone was a cause of concern, fledgling slayers were dangerous.

Tempted to break Himari and Shinji up, Chizuru opted not to, let them have their morning too. She could still feel Shinji's warmth inside her, and well walking like that could make a mess. Discarding the shirt, Shinji's of course, on the floor the moment she got into the bathroom, she pouted. "Why are they still hanging their panties in here for him to see?" she groaned. Even the Soryu girl was doing it, odd given how quick the German was to allege perversion. But they were having Shinji do their laundry, so it wasn't as if he didn't have access. Grabbing one of Himari's 'old style' cloth wraps she quipped, "How she uses this is beyond me, has a nice cos-play feel though." Maybe she'd try it and see if Shinji enjoyed it.

"They need a bigger bath, this is too small for my tastes," Chizuru climbed into substandard bath and sank in to her neck. Defiantly would be better if Shinji was in with her, but then they'd need to clean up again. "Though he could clean me thoroughly," she tittered as she worked out the mess that Shinji had left behind. As her fingers worked, slowly and carefully to not stir the pot to much, Chizuru sloshed in the water. If only she could be with him all the time she wouldn't be so worried. On his own, Ikari bloodline or not, Shinji was vulnerable especially with his kind nature. Saku's words about working for somebody, that Shinji was his target…she needed to know more.

Enjoying the bath as best she could, being unable to fully stretch out made it less than ideal, she tried to think who would want to target Shinji. It had to be somebody that knew about his true nature, but that meant it was a demonic force. So why capture and not kill, not that Chizuru minded them wanting to keep her darling alive. So, when Chizuru had her school work, occasional sibling bonding time, or otherwise distracted she'd let the concubines see to Shinji's safety. Getting out, reaching for a towel, "Rei-chan's been asking if she needed to 'assist' more often."

Fluffing her hair, she increased her body's temperature to dry it quickly, Chizuru examined herself in the foggy mirror. "I know he doesn't mind if I go without, but…" Chizuru applied her makeup more to drive off any would be boyfriend thieves. Girls could be evil, and if they sensed weakness (like a girl not dressing up for her man) they'd strike. "Not today, but maybe next time I'll let Rei-chan have a turn," she did cherish her little pupil. Rei was adorable when flustered, and well Chizuru loved adorable things.

Checking her bag again, she had a few toys for tonight's date, she smiled in anticipation. A nice night on the town, the wine in her bag would be drank at the park, they'd dance and talk and laugh…it'd be magical. Spinning around, she tapped the mirror satisfactorily, "You my dear are one beautiful creature." Winking at her reflection, Chizuru wondered what Himari did on her dates with Shinji then realized they'd be boring and laughed. Heading to the door, she opened it only to find a glaring blue eyed German, "Oh, Asuka-chan, I didn't expect you up this early." Not that she cared.

"Great the other one, it's not bad enough that I have to live with TWO demons, I have to have my bathroom sullied by you," Asuka grumbled and brushed past Chizuru. Looking at the bathwater, "You didn't DO anything to that did you? And when did you get here anyway, I didn't hear the do…you didn't did you?"

Curling back her lips in a mock grin, Chizuru never had a problem putting trouble in its place, and Asuka was trouble incarnate. So she'd not mention the cream she dissolved in the water that Shinji and her made the night before, "Oh no, it's fine. And you have to admit Asuka-chan, we demons aren't as bad as all that stuffy slayer lore states. New times call for new ideology." Asuka just had to many secrets that she wasn't telling to put Chizuru at ease, and the girl had calculating eyes and was far too smart for her own good. "Maybe your 'friend' should have studied harder before training you," Chizuru did fear that unknown 'friend'.

Eying the water for a moment longer, Asuka sniffed the air like a dog then nodded. "Whatever, I've had heard something anyway if you did. Tell Baka that I want pancakes this morning," Asuka ordered with obvious disdain. Keeping her back to Chizuru, Asuka disrobed and got into the bath with an audible sigh, "Japanese need bigger bathtubs I can't really relax in this."

"On that we can agree. If you weren't so opposed to Shin-chan and I being together I'd have offered to let you try mine out," Chizuru teased as she left the German to soak. Finding Shinji setting the table, she pondered if telling him that his flatmate was stewing in their juices, then just smiled at him after kissing his cheek. "The uber-wench wants pancakes, which I see you've already made," she adored his cooking. Taking the seat at his side, Himari and Shizuka across the table from them, she squeezed his hand under the table.

Scoffing at the door, Himari rolled her eyes, "Yon fledgling does make many demands and offers little in recompense. Tis a sad boon Katsuragi insists they stay together in the event they doth need repeat their unity." She was nibbling on a piece of bread, a cup of tea in hand, and after Shinji jumped in his char slightly, "Shinji-sama doth spoil her to much this one believes. Tis he trying to get yet another fragile maiden in his sway?" Those eyes danced with wicked delight and offered no sincerity in the accusation just simple teasing.

Trying his best to cut his pancakes with his chopsticks, Shinji appeared frustrated at his inability to separate a chunk off. "Asuka is just having a hard time adjusting to things. New country, new roommates, and…well she wasn't expecting to be living with me let along two of her 'enemies'. Just hope she realizes how…" his face went crimson and he jumped again, "I…uh he he, um d-don't mind cooking this type of food either. S-so what will you two be doing today? W-we played games yesterday, Himari-s-san, and today is our d-date Chizuru-san?"

Ok, who was playing with her man in front of her, Chizuru sampled her food as she looked at her opponents. Yes, it was the new game of the day, under-table hand and foot to balls, winner was the one that got the best result. It had been a three player game, (Himari, Shinji, and herself) but after that last round, Himari looked just as shocked as she had been. Could…no…please don't say the Mizuchi was starting to grow fond and it wasn't just overt spying for the elder!

"I intend to see how far you've progressed in training Puppy-kun," Shizuka opted to just cut the breakfast with her tongue rather than use utensils. "If I were to bet, I'd say Neko-hime will be stalking you on your date, Slayer. She was stalked outside the room last night, though maybe it's because you kicked her out of her bedroom to be with," her head flinched towards Chizuru, and that look on her face was full of evil trickery.

Dabbing her lips with a napkin, syrup had worked its way out of the corner of her mouth, Himari gave Shizuka a sidelong glance. "Sadly that be not the case today. A marked up turn in news reports of singed and damaged property has been noticed. Possibly another looking for Shinji-sama, I shall go on the hunt tonight and prey that one does not…yon beast of Ero stop abusing my master before my eyes as I sup! Tis my duty to see to his morning needs, not the mistress!" Himari slammed her chopsticks down. "Shinji-sama, perhaps you spoil her to much as well. Your health will decline if you let her continue to suck your fluids dry!" she admonished her master quite openly.

One moment open and flirting, the next angry at Shinji for being just a little to flippant, yup Chizuru saw Himari was in raw form today. But wait… "I thought it was you that was…" They both turned from Shinji to Shizuka and back, "Shin-chan, care to explain?" The look of pale and unabashed confusion left little suspicion though, "You didn't know it was her, did you?" He just nodded and set his chopsticks down, giggling, "You're so cute when you're flustered. Makes me want to spoil you as Kuro-neko says!"

But a very tired looking and angry Misato, stomped out of her room, chugged a beer, and gave them all the stink eye. "Quite children, mother needs her beauty rest or all playtime is canceled. Himari I'll have you at base for training, Chizuru you'd just not be here, and Shinji you'd be giving me a massage all night long," she slammed the can against her forehead and dropped it to the floor. Retreating to her cave, Pen-Pen in tow, the captain had spoken and it ended the teasing.

"W-well we better get going, we need to get Tayura and Ayanami," Shinji gathered the plates and took them to the sink. They all followed closely, well all save Shizuka who stayed behind to do the dishes and watch the apartment. Rei was waiting at the door of the apartment complex, and hugged Shinji with her lack of expression it came off as comical. Tayura did appear in better spirits, cooking for only two (one of which ate lettuce and bread) was much easier.

Chizuru's mood however was spoiled at school though, one of the other students was sick meaning she'd have to do clean up. So rather than a nice date with Shinji, she had to clean up the classroom instead. But if could talk to Tayura to act as backup, maybe this worked out for the best. It was time to give Rei-chan a little trial run, and while Shinji was distracted she could hunt down Saku. Who was looking for her man, why were they, and what really did happen at that shrine? Chizuru wanted all of these answers, she just hadn't expected to go on the prowl so fast, but life was never exactly what she wanted. But she loved it regardless, and she would defend it.

X-X

"Man only two more weeks till the trip to Okinawa, I'm so pumped up!" Touji thrust his fists into the air in excitement. Walking out of the school, books if any in his curiously thin bag banged against his side. Walking backwards, hands behind his head, "So who do you think will have the better swimsuit? I'm betting Minamoto, but I have to admit the Devil might be nice too."

Ah yes, the trip that everybody was so excited about, Shinji doubted he'd get to go but why ruin Touji's fun for now. "Well haven't you seen them all in suits already during PE?" he hadn't put much thought into swimsuits. Despite Asuka's quite amorous form, Shinji had to admit he would rather see Chizuru or Himari. Having seen both women in far less, he found it odd that the idea of swimwear did peek his interests slightly. Scanning the gate for signs of Chizuru, Shinji readied himself for her hug, "And shouldn't you be more interested in how Hikari looks?"

Fixing his glasses, Kensuke chuckled slightly, "Yeah, with how much you go on about her, I'd figure you'd be salivating at the idea of the class rep." His laptop in his bag hung comically at his side due to its heavier nature. His expression turned dreamy though, "Now I'd love to see Misato-san in a nice bikini, but I doubt she'd be going as a chaperone."

Stumbling but not falling, Touji hopped on one foot to keep his balance. After sputtering and putting his hand to his chest for a few calming breaths, "W-what are you talking about. I don't go on about Hokari. She's flat anyway…well not flat really just not as pronounced as Minamoto. Hell hardly anybody is like your girlfriend, Shin-man. You got lucky." Poking his buddy in this side with a finger, "Are they firm or flabby?"

"Chizuru is firm and supple," Rei stated without any hint of shame. "Ikari-kun has shown thought that they are quite malleable and sensitive despite the normal instance of large mammaries being dull." Stepping out from shadows of the school gate, Rei bowed her head softly before latching onto Shinji's arm.

Well Rei was totally correct in her statement, Shinji didn't want anything the albino said to be common knowledge. Especially his familiarity with them, but Rei was still learning the social graces. "I-um…anyway, what are you guys up to? Rei-san, why are you here, not that I mind you being here," he was quick to amend less he hurt her feelings. Then he noticed not one pale girl but two, "Shizuka-san, you're here too? Isn't it a bit hot for you?"

Holding out a popsicle, the Mizuchi stuck it into her mouth provocatively and Fellated the cylindrical treat. While her tongue coiled around it, "I do leave the apartment from time to time. I had intended to work on Puppy-kun's vocabulary. Unless you want her talking about how you fondle Kitsu-hime into a froth?" Thankfully the deathly pale girl said it only so loud as for Shinji to hear, rather than make an interesting situation explode.

"Going to play some basketball and then do homework at Ken's place, welcome to come too," Touji leaned over Kensuke's shoulder pushing the geek down slightly. In a rather unbecoming showing of lust, Touji eyed over both Rei and Shizuka, both garbed in slightly more casual clothing. "Shin-man the sex fiend, all dem girls talking about you as the playboy might be onto something. You got yourself another girl?" he didn't linger on Shizuka for long.

Groaning and pinching his brow, Shinji felt the rather uncomfortable drive to throttle Touji into a tiny pile. More girls had heard the comment as they walked by and he could hear them giggling and saw them pointing. The legend of Shinji Ikari Mega-Playboy and sex-fiend were growing. "Shizuka is a relative of Rei-san," a lie but vary believable due to the skin tones. "And she's been helping Rei-san to get more socially active. So no I did NOT get another one. Talking like that isn't going to help me much either," he pleaded with his buddies, but doubted they cared.

A tease or serious Shinji didn't know, but Shizuka batted her eyelashes in apparent shock. "But you are important to me, you are not casting me aside already after all we've done together?" she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave him a masked wink before she added yet another page to Shinji's legend by kissing him in the open…and it wasn't a soft peck on the cheek.

As Shizuka's tongue unfurled in his mouth, cold and clammy like a fish, Shinji willed himself not to react. As odd as her touch was, Shizuka had skill with her tongue that Himari was finally catching on to. Shinji was aware that Kensuke and Touji said they were going to take off, but his mind was to overloaded by the mizuchi's little play. After she broke her hold, Touji and Kensuke out of word range, "W-why are you here a-again? Chizuru-san and I were going to…"

"Chizuru had to cancel due to school priorities, much as Soryu has. So she asked me to fill in for her," Rei's eyes danced with some hidden delight. Moving over to where Shizuka had been, "Shall I greet you in the same fashion as Shizuka-kun?" Eagerness had always been something Rei showed, willing to partake in any mission or objective without hesitation or falter. So it wasn't unexpected that without waiting for Shinji to respond she acted as Shizuka had, just far less skilled but made up for it with enthusiasm.

Being kissed by two very attractive, if not a little on the off emotionally side, so soon after getting out of class was something the young Ikari quite enjoyed. It wasn't his girlfriend or his bodyguard though, so that made his mind hurt a little. "I-if she's ok with it, I guess we can go along with the plan she had set. Y-you don't mind a nice walk in the park, picnic lunch, and a little shopping do you?" Chizuru had set the plan while he provided the food, standard situation.

Linking to his left side, Shizuka nodded, "If I didn't know any better slayer, I'd think you enjoyed us kissing you. But know that tonight you are ours, you are our toy, not Neko-hime or Kitsu-hime's, ours!" As a show of dominance she yanked him a little closer to her room-temperature body.

Rei, every the apt pupil, took Shinji's right side, and the young man was lead into afternoon streets. As they walked, people stopped at the odd show, one man being practically owned by two women. Those that knew Shinji, well know OF Shinji, spoke amongst one another of how lady killer Ikari struck again. The park was fairly simple, Rei was her typically quiet self, and Shizuka…well Shizuka teased and taunted the young slayer something relentlessly.

After a good hour of just casual conversation, Rei actually added when prompted but otherwise just basking at being at her Alpha's side, Shinji noticed a sweating Shizuka. "Heat finally getting to you Shizuka-san? Should we stop inside a café or something to get you a drink to cool off?" he was well aware of the Mizuchi's susceptibility to temperature. "I wouldn't mind a drink myself. I'll pay even?" he hoped she wouldn't push it off as a sign of defiance.

"I'll deem you worthy of providing for me today, your supper was good enough," Shizuka burped slightly after her little barb. Now just holding Shinji's hand, the green haired demon listed softly against the boy's side. "You warrant so much more observation, maybe not just second or third hand either," she tickled his side with her hand.

Not to be outdone, Rei tried her hand at the 'sensual' art of rib tickling and accidentally pushed Shinji over and atop Shizuka. "Are you alright, I was only attempting to move on to the next phase of the date as Shizuka-kun was," Rei reached down to support her pack leader.

Gazing into Shizuka's crisp red eyes, Shinji was lost in them for a moment. Just like Rei, the pale skin and soft features blended into a vision of a woman. Svelte and petite, but lovely none the less. Pastel pink lips that were borderline white just begged for his attention, "W-we're fine, R-Rei-san, it was an accident." But why was his heart beating so fast, this was ridiculous, he liked Shizuka and Rei alright, but this date wasn't…he wasn't supposed to…

"Slayer, is that a roll of yen coins in your pocket or are we going to have to find someplace private as you ravish us against our wills?" Shizuka coyly drew her ribbon to just below her eye shielding her face.

That got Shinji's attention as he threw himself off of her and stood rod stiff facing the other way. He had…oh god he actually did! "S-sorry about that Shizuka-san, I know this is just you…observing. I didn't mean, I wasn't my intent to, oh this is so embarrassing," he stammered. After opting to not hear Rei saying she wouldn't mind and in fact wanted to, Shinji lead the two girls to his favorite café. Opening the door to the smiling face of Lizet, "Lizet-san, can I have a table for three please?"

Her smile going from genuine to faker than a promise from Misato go give up beer, Lizet shakily pointed to a booth. "W-w-w-why hello Ikari-san, y-you've brought n-new friends today. H-h-have a s-seat and I'll be over i-in a bit," she stammered hard as she hid behind a menu.

"Did you force yourself on her as well slayer, or is she your next target?" Shizuka jabbed despite a full blush on her face. As the walked, Lizet yelping out in some sort of terror after Shizuka's comment, they found their seats and tried to relax. Slumping fully against the table, chin resting on the surface, the Mizuchi looked drained and semi-transparent. "Fluids, I don't care what type, I demand them. If that big breasted maid doesn't show up soon, I'll make you produce your Ikari special cream," she bemoaned.

Eyes following Lizet as she moved about the small café, Rei cupped her own breasts. "Do you prefer women have breasts like hers? Chizuru and Himari have them…am I not satisfactory to you?" she actually sounded sincere and worried.

"Not at all Rei-san! It's not the size of your…or her…I don't care about that," Shinji fought to maintain his capillary functions. Leave it to Rei to think of the most blatant things, just because Lizet had a captivating form wasn't a reason he'd try for her, not when his plate was quite fill already. "Thanks Lizet-san, sorry if they gave you the wrong impression of me," Shinji thanked the maid who set down some complementary water…Shizuka's was gone in moments.

Once her glass was empty, and the condensation licked off the side, Shizuka appeared more amongst the living. "So you won't drag her off to a room to slay her like you have Kitsu-hime," again Lizet stumbled after the comment but continued on her way. Waggling her tongue mockingly, "And was that a complement on our less than busty figures? Do I need to worry about you trying your hand against me?"

Was she being serious or just joking, Shinji could never tell. The girl at times sounded to have genuine feelings for him, he wasn't dense, but others she came off as just joking. "Well you are very attractive Shizuka-san, you as well Rei-san," Misato and Chizuru's training kicked in. Women love compliments, well that's what Misato said, and it seemed to work to diffuse odd situations.

And work it did, for Rei at least, who clutched Shinji's shirt under the table with one hand. Reading the menu, she refused to release her hold, but said nothing. When Lizet finally came back, she simply pointed at the drink she wanted. Something in Rei's mind was whirling and twirling and Shinji's apparent attraction was the cause.

Drinking his espresso, he blew the steam off it, sighing contently, "This is a lot more fun than I'd thought it'd be. I was…worried I would bore you two. I don't have much real experience with dates, and it was Chizuru that normally leads the way." But he was having fun. It wasn't as overwhelmingly exciting as his dates with Chizuru were, but it was nice to finally sit down with these two lovely ladies. Talking and joking for several hours, they left the café to head out to the park to eat again.

After the meal eaten, Rei looked just a trifle still hungry at the lack of meat in the basket, turned an eye to Shinji. "Now that we have bonded and eaten, it is time for mating now correct? Shall we use the woman's bathroom, the bushes, or find one of the many love motels?" her eyes softened and a small bud of a smile crested her lips in hope. "C-Chizuru said you would…rock my world?" she said unfamiliar with the phrase.

Both Shizuka and Shinji just gaped at the brazen comment, Shinji's hand went lax while Shizuka's tongue unfurled and hung low. Then, while still in a state of shock, Rei started leading them to the first hotel she could find, more to keep Shizuka cool than for any other reason.

X-X

Somehow Tayura just knew that the day wasn't going to be a good one, but the why and how eluded him. At the moment things were good, well they were very good in some ways. Cleaning the classroom wasn't a bad thing in and of itself, boring and tedious but not bad, so that wasn't a big deal. Working with Asahina was a perk anyway he looked at it, the other two helpers however. He'd admit that at times Hokari was nice to chat with, girl was polite, energetic, and not hard on the eyes. However number four on the cleaning committee for the day was…

"Tayura work faster! I don't want to stay here all night, I have things to do!" Asuka yelled as she finished stacking the desks up. Girl was a whirlwind of activity and actions, moving from task to task without batting an eye or even being winded. Having done at least half of work herself, Asuka was out to prove something. Grabbing a spare cloth she started washing the chalkboard with Asahina, "I swear, why can't you Japanese have janitors like we do in the west."

Grumbling Tayura stepped up gathering wads of paper and garbage and tossing them into the bag Hikari held open. Asuka was a storm of confusion and hostility that the young fox demon would have liked to avoid. "Does she have to be so loud all the time? Seriously, I don't know how Shinji can live with that," he muttered. To make matters worse was Chizuru and Asuka had some odd rivalry going on, and anything that upset Chizuru found a way of making his life harder. Actually looking at Hikari, "Does she ever take a break?"

"Nope, Asuka-chan is all work all the time," Hikari giggled but for some reason just couldn't maintain eye-contact. Poised just a few scant inches from Tayura's had, Hikari's hands fumbled and wrangled the plastic lip of the trash bag. Reaching down to grab a fallen piece of paper, her hand was eclipsed by Tayura's eliciting a yelp from her, "S-s-sorry about that, Minamoto-kun, and for her attitude. She said a friend of hers came into town today and she's wanting to meet up with her."

Friend, not THAT friend he hoped, but Tayura couldn't think of anything else. "You don't say, guess that is a reason to want to hurry. I've got nothing to do myself. Chizuru is out on a date with Shinji-kun, so it's just an empty apartment," and that's how he liked it anymore. No preening, lectures on feminine whiles for Ayanami, just peace and quiet. Grabbing the bag from Hikari, not noticing the blush, he tied it shut, "What about you, work? DONE!"

"NO!" Hikari yelped a bit, moving closer to Tayura's side as they approached their taskmaster. "I've just got homework to do. I-if you're not doing anything, I noticed you've been having a little trouble in English…I could t-tutor y…" Hikari hinted at only to be cut short as Asuka spun around.

Her voice loud and boisterous, Asuka yanked the bag of trash and tossed it amid the others, "About time!" Tossing her washcloth into the bucket of water, she fixed her hair, "You really need to step up your game Tayura, can't be making the women do all the work for you can you? Or is that all we can expect from 'your kind'."

Fixing her glasses, Asahina tapped her foot, "Soryu-san, has a point Minamoto-kun, you're usually faster than this when Ikari-kun is around. So why were you slacking today?" Her stern disapproving glare was only accented by the glint of fading sunlight off her brow. But it didn't last long, her scowl faded to neutral, "But you did go faster than Aida tends to so it's not all bad. We're done here right Hokari?"

'My kind' Tayura didn't like that phrase one bit coming from the fledgling slayer. Idly listening to the girls talking amongst each other as he prepared the bags for gathering by the night crew, Tayura watched them interact. Asuka was just so domineering and overpowering in so many things, she was even cutting into Shinji's time over at his place. That made Chizuru upset, and made him cook more, double whammy. But Shinji played it safe and placated the volatile girl and played games with her and chatted. Over hearing Asuka asking if Shinji wanted some help recovering his slayer heritage though, that made Tayura nervous. So lost in thought however, Tayura didn't notice the topic of his inner debate saddling up at his side.

"I see you watching Hikari, Tayura, I also see you watching Akane. So, you going to tell me what your goal is?" the young slayer said dangerously as she whispered. Keeping her back to the other girls, Asuka pretended to help Tayura in the very last task of the day. Inside and dangerous, "I know I'm not able to do much to you, any of you, but I overheard Hikari telling you about my friend. She's in town now, has been for a few days actually. Hear the news reports about odd patches of scalded earth and concrete?"

Falling on his butt, Tayura felt his mouth go dry and his stomach chilled, "Y-yeah I heard about those. The police don't know what to make of it. Shinji said Noihara-san was going out to investigate it." If anybody had to go check, Tayura agreed Himari was optimal. She was the powerhouse of the group when Chizuru and Shinji weren't combined, and no brother wants his sister combining with boys. Staring into Asuka's icy blue eyes, fighting the attraction for that exotic face, "A-as for Asahina…I…"

"Minamoto-kun, you never answered me before, did you want me to help tutor you in English?" Hikari asked from over Asuka's shoulder. Her satchel in hand, she idly waved at Akane as the other girl walked out of the room. Some rivalries never died completely. Checked her watch, situated on her inner left wrist, asked, "What time did you need to meet your friend Asuka, Kuesu-san right?"

One single solitary moment later the thin veiled threat and dangerous beauty that hovered over Asuka's features melted into a graceful smile. "Oh, a little before supper actually. I guess I should get headed there now, Misato thankfully will be at Nerv so I won't have to deal with that. Seriously, she makes me check in like I'm in grade school or something," oh how she laughed the titter of angels, as if she could do no wrong.

Barging into the room, daintily knocking Asuka to the side as she approached her brother, Chizuru grabbed Tayura's hand. "Get up, we have some work to do today," turning to Asuka she covered her mouth and hand a well-practiced fake shock. "Oh so sorry Soryu-san, I didn't see you there, you seemed so small," leaning forward Chizuru let her rather large ones dangle over the fallen Second Child. Dragging Tayura out of the room, "You can play with your girlfriends later."

"S-sorry Hokari-san," was all Tayura got out before being wretched into the school hallways. He hadn't really wanted the girl to help him study, but acknowledged he needed it, maybe they could make a study group or something. Now nearly running as Chizuru lead him up to the roof, he tried not to think of how soft her hands were or how nice they felt against his. She was Shinji's woman and his sister, two very big reasons NOT to get aroused. Sheer force of will allowed him to toss himself free of Chizuru's grip, "What did you need, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Shinji?"

Opening the door to the roof, Chizuru let her ears and tail out the moment she found nobody up there. "We're going to find Saku and get some information out of him. If he is as hurt as Kuro-neko made it sound and you saw, we can pressure him. I want to know who paid him to find Shin-chan. As for our date, I had classroom duties due to Toriyama being sick so Rei-chan is filling in for me," a sense of whimsy flirted with Chizuru's tone. Grabbing at the railing, she scanned the city, "You can play with those other girls later, I wouldn't even mind you playing with Soryu if only to get her to stop messing with Shin-chan."

"Well thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stay away from that girl. She's too dangerous, and apparently that friend of hers is in town now too, Kuesu something," Tayura let his own ears and tail out. If Chizuru wanted this, he'd back her up if to keep her safe. A weakened Saku was maybe something they could combat, and he did want to know who was after Shinji. Slayers hadn't been a big deal in decades, but if an old grudge brought back the hunting times…well then Asuka would liking find herself dwarfed by the resurgence. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So how are we going to find him?"

Confidence in the operation tanked as Chizuru yelped suddenly and pitched forward onto the ground. Thankfully able to spin around and fall on her rump rather than face, the fox glared at her brother. "I'll think of something! Or you could too, don't see me poking holes in your plans," indignantly she got back up and dusted her bruised behind. Muttering to herself, arms crossed and pressed to her flat stomach, "Wish you were a dog demon and could sniff him out."

Well sorry sister for not being born exactly as you wanted. Tayura groaned as his hope for a quiet night alone was obliterated on the unmovable coast that was Chizuru's determination. Tracking and hunting hadn't been either of their specialties, hell he hardly had the spiritual power to track his sister…wait. "Wait a minute! Your foxfire!" Tayura exclaimed as if it was the answer to life the universe and everything. He got a face full of Chizuru's tail as she smacked him with it.

"You pervert, what does my foxfire have to do with anything?" she demanded to know. Flickering and bouncing about with untold energy, her tail was a snake of anger and frustration. Leaning in close, scrutinizing the fallen teen, "Going to explain or will I have to ask Shinji to save me from you?"

STUPID! How could he forget something so basic, her foxfire was a manifestation of her emotions in spirit form! That was why she made such a big deal of showing off how large Shinji and her combined one was. But he knew he could calm her quickly, "Not your fire itself but what it represents. It's like…well a wave or fingerprint. When you used to run off, I'd track you by um…well…" Well maybe he'd get in more trouble first before she relaxed. "I'd fell the air for hints of it. W-we could do the same with the energy from that ability of Shinji's! Saku was there for it, so he should have some residual energy about him," he pleaded she wouldn't hit him again.

Her tail, wound back and ready to lash out, stalled in the air as she contemplated it. Curling around her leg eventually, Chizuru let her tail relax as she nodded. "Ok, best option we have right now, but if you track me by that again I will let Kuro-neko use you as a scratching post," she warned. Her eyes shifted from their normal form to the mind shattering visions of infinity, more tails erupted from her back, eight of the nine, "I'll need more power for this. Slayer energy isn't the same as ours. So be quiet and don't steal peeks under my skirt, only Shin-chan can."

This, this was the reward he was given for his day being spoiled and he was mesmerized by the sight before him. The twilight incased Chizuru's body making her appear aflame with reds, golds, and yellows as she focused more and more power. Pristine elegance and splendor were the closest he could come up with to explain what he saw. Yes he still loved Chizuru, more so than he should, and it brought a tear to his eye to see this. "You've never seen this as I have, have you Shinji?" he felt a small pride in that, a jealous and covetous seed in his mind.

But the purity didn't stay for long, Chizuru's focus intensified and the light she exuded brightened. "M-more…almost there," she grunted and fought to stay standing. A black tendril of energy rippled through the gold though, it weaved and danced in resplendence at being free. Bouncing in and off of Chizuru and her other tails, the snake like tendril hovered around the base of Chizuru's tails and struck out to join its kindred. "NO!" she bellowed and fell to her knees, the show was over as all but one of her tails rescinded. "B-bastard nearly…" she shook her head, "I think I got it. But Shin-chan wasn't make it easy, he's nearly covering the whole city with golden…" She smiled weakly.

Whatever that was, Tayura wasn't sure he wanted to know. Helping Chizuru to stand up, hands in only safe places, "You sure you're up for this? You look tired now," She felt strong though in his hands, whatever that snake was it had only intruded for a moment. Reluctant to let go, he was forced to when Chizuru batted his hands away, "Chizuru?"

"You don't have to worry about that, it'll be fine, and we have to hurry as I think I'm losing it," Chizuru assured her brother. Leaping off the roof, the kitsune leapt from rooftop to rooftop at breakneck speeds. Far faster than she normally went, she might have been challenge for Himari if the situation wasn't urgent. Slowing to a stop at the top of a wharf, "Keep up Tayura, or I'll leave you behind!"

All he could do was smile, when she was driven like this Tayura could only support and smile. She was happy, deliciously and insanely joyous and he knew why. She was trying to help Shinji, the man she chose, and it didn't involve Himari. Tayura could see the friction between the two women, and it was one of skill. Unfocused and raw Chizuru just couldn't hold a candle to the flame of Himari's focused precision and talent, but in this Chizuru had the advantage.

The wharfs lead to the industrial complex, followed by an upscale residential neighborhood, the shopping arcade, park, and finally outside a love motel. "You lost him didn't you?" Tayura asked seeing Chizuru clenching her fist." The street lamps illuminated the night, their search taking several hours, had slowed from its bullet pace to a slower much more manageable run. "HE is here isn't he?" Tayura understood what happened. The trail had gone cold, so Chizuru sought solace in her man, odd how it was at a hotel like this. "T-think he's c-cheating?" if Shinji was, Tayura would have words with the slayer.

"Not cheating if I told Rei-chan to do it is it?" Chizuru's smile was back and it appeared genuine. "I won't lie and say I was expecting to share my darling, but they know who is on top," Chizuru sat on a bench and fanned herself. Stretching her arms across the back of the wooden rest stop, she ordered, "Get me a soda or something, I'm dying here."

To care or not to care, that was the question and Tayura's brain was to frazzled to contemplate which was better. He had known about Shinji and Himari having something, that was so obvious if Touji and Kensuke might be able to see it. But if Chizuru was ok with others, well that was a problem for them to deal with wasn't it? Finding a vending machine he bought two cans, one tea and one grape soda so she could have a choice. Heading back he was just in time for Shinji to walk out with Rei unconscious on his back and Shizuka at his side, "Wha?" he asked eloquently.

It was Shizuka who answered, "The slayers tongue trick was too much for her, I observed. Slayer – 5, Puppy-kun 0. Multi-combo finish."

Tayura wouldn't ask, hell he didn't want to know. But before anything else could come of their conversation a fire in the distance caught there attention. Something was afoot, and oddly Chizuru ordered him to take Ayanami back to their apartment before finding out. Arguing with Chizuru was a moot point as she had already phased into Shinji, leaving a long eared and tailed Shinji running off with Shizuka and him holding the bag…or girl as it were. "You better tell me what happened," he pleaded with the running forms.

"Shinji-sama…again," Rei answered in a dreamy and euphoric tone that she neigh never used…not answering Tayura's real question but unnerving him to say the least.

X-X

The streetlights were on, but Himari didn't need their luminescence to see well. Leaping from utility pole to pole, her eyes slit vertically like the spirit she intoned, she scanned the fourth location from the news reports. The television was such an odd device, normally Himari cared nothing for the insipid yapping box. That is when it wasn't Shinji and her watching something then she was all about it. Teasing and playing with her master's innocent mind, or watching one of those delightfully sinful romance dramas. They got Shinji and her in the mood for a little time in his room.

When that accursed fledgling wasn't about to throw water on everything, Himari hated water. She was doing her best not to hate Soryu as well, but at times she was vexed to her breaking point. "Shinji-sama shant dote on her as much as he wilt," she muttered and clenched Yasutsuna tighter. Time and time again Shinji would stop doing what he wanted to spend a little time with the new intruder into their lives. It was always something simple such as play a game, watch a show, cook, or chat but Himari swore she saw a deeper meaning in it. Soryu only intruded when Shinji was spending private time with her, or the rare occasion when Chizuru was over. Soryu was butting in, and Himari would venture a guess that Asuka's trainer had some part in this.

Leaping off the high pole, Himari landed gracefully with her kimono fluttered up slightly revealing a milky thigh and her ponytail ruffled. Running her finger along the scorch mark, found behind a convenience store, she rubbed the ash between her fingers. Closing her eyes, "Demonic remnant, pure blood by the feel. Western magic?" She couldn't quite place the signature of the cause of the blast that could obliterate a pure blood, which eliminated most of the local flair. With a small grimace she leapt back atop her lofty runway and headed to the next site.

A full week of hearing off reports of odd burnt circles, Katsuragi brought her attention to it, Himari felt the need to act. With her cherished young master in the care of his flighty yet powerful mistress, Himari felt she could move without fear tonight. Chizuru, odd how that girl was growing on her but with such outflow of positivity it was a little hard not to. Added to the benefit was despite Chizuru's place as 'matriarch' it hadn't changed Himari's relationship with Shinji at all. He was still tender and kind, and allowed her all the sensuousness she could take. Still a novice in the bedchamber, Himari was all too willing to let Shinji train her. She welcomed it.

"Mayhap this eve upon my return our studies into one another might resume," she licked her lips in anticipation. Such pleasures hadn't been known to Himari while growing and training, so she'd let Chizuru have her moments as they only served to add to Himari's own. Nearly missing a step as images of hands groping and pulling her bound chest, Himari hissed, "Let your thoughts be before you not beside!" Small issue with being in love was it was very distracting. She had made great strides in recovering her honor since her shame, but she was leery of Shinji trying to repeat his use of Light Ferry.

Pulling her list out from the inside of her kimono, a stray hand brought memories of Shinji and her last tryst two nights ago back to her mind. "Shinji-sama twas quite overwhelmed by thee," she hoisted her chest for a moment. Guess Chizuru's bulk didn't give her as much of an advantage than expected. Reading the next location, alongside a small drainage channel on the outskirts of the city, she nodded and adjusted course. "What to tease him with next," she tittered as she practically flew unseen along the poles.

As funny, alluring, and downright lewd (tastefully maybe) ideas raced at the background of her mind, Himari dove. Spinning in a front summersault, the spry cat-demon landed at the last reported site of unexplained devastation. Sniffing the air, she could smell the remnants of the fresh magical energies. Kicking at the ashen remains of one of her kind, "tis but one clan of slayers proficient in this style still, Jinguji. But she left ages past." Rubbing her chin, eyes cast at the circle, Himari had but a moment to recognize the searing ball of flame hurtling her way.

Rolling to her side, Yasutsuna leaving its sheath, raising to one knee, blade held horizontally before her face for defense. Hunting for her assailant, Himari felt her emotions withdrawing, the cold detachment of a trained warrior taking over. The switch was flipped, the flirty and philosophic Himari was gone and replaced with clinical and detached precision. "Show yourself Jinguji, tis you is it not? What other slayer tarnished the slayer lineages with outside taint?" to a demon it didn't matter, but know an enemy's weakness is also important.

Revolving around the light post Himari had descended from, clad in classic gothic Lolita garb which didn't fit with her cup size (which matched Himari's), long straight pure white hair, and forehead adorned with a black crescent moon, the woman held an open tome with a finger to the pages. "My how the mighty Blade of the Noihara has fallen, if she couldn't tell I was beneath her," the woman's haughty voice rang richly due to the moisture of the tributary. Chanting low, she let another gout of energy, this time slim and purple fly from her finger.

Forward rolling to avoid the blast, it erupted once it hit the water but did no damage, Himari sprung to her feet. "What doth I care for what is beneath me, as thou claim. Inferior things aren't of concern," she pointed the blade at her opponent and held her left palm to the pummel. This blasted woman again, Himari had hoped that she'd never see her again after the time at the ancestral Ikari household. Noticing the irritation on Kuesu's face, "So what doth bring the last of the weakest slayer clans back to its home soil? Stoking petty rivalries with weakened foes that no longer have will to fight?"

Keeping a solid distance between Himari and herself, Kuesu kept flinging small blasts at the ground in front of her to prevent encroachment. "Well unlike you, I've friends and one of them just came to this city. She also told me of some unpleasantness," Kuesu's eyes hardened into half slits. A particularly large fireball erupted from her hand aimed at Himari's legs. The blast was large enough to be seen across the waterway and the shopping district. "You've been playing with things that I warned you against. The Jinguji and Ikari clans stated what is to happen. I even had to put a little spell on my betrothed and yet…" she fired a bolt of lightning.

Forced to abandon her plan of dashing in and knocking that book at the moment, Himari deflected the energy with her blade. Laughing haughtily, Himari chided her opponent, "Thy abusive tart, tis you that put that pox upon Shinji-sama that make felines his bane. Does myself well to see you realize you need cheat to win. Though at the lake, when you besmirched my master's lips, thy hair was black, bite off more than thou could handle?" Spells of forbidden nature stole life force from the user, and Himari knew it. She also knew that the girl Shinji kept talking about kissing at the lake was Kuesu, but she wasn't in a hurry to confess that little fact.

Not taking the slight very well, Kuesu alternated her strategy, filling her right hand with power she started dashing towards her opponent. "Unlike you demons, we humans have to make sacrifices for power. We need to keep your foul ilk in check or the less servile of your kind would and do kill rampantly," she cursed. Diving toward Himari, arm out stretched, she sung her hand at the nimble cat-demon who simple jumped high to avoid her. "Tsk-tsk kitty, maybe all your time playing with my things made you lose your skill," she teased and smiled.

Her mind started screaming out for her to panic and fear, but Himari fought to maintain control. Descending towards the ground, no avenue of egress, she felt her body chill and her heart clench. Kuesu had a plan, and she was falling into it. When the ball of energy finally left the woman's hand, it set the ground a flame with might flame that was exactly where Himari was going to land. Only one option, though she was loath to accept it. Throwing her cherished and inherited blade into the flame, she provided herself a footfall, "Thy horrid wretch of a girl, twas a gift from Ikari-dono!"

"Look before you leap," Kuesu said without any concern or care.

As Kuesu's words lingered in the air, another voice joined in, "Then how about we save both then?" Springing out from the bushes, a small bundle of brown and white entered the flame, grabbed the sword hilt, pitched Himari into the air, and rolled out. "That was hot Shin-chan! Why couldn't we have just let, oh-oh the scarf is on fire!" the body of Shinji Ikari gushed out in a very feminine voice. Patting the smoldering edges of the scarf he was wearing, Shinji caught Himari after dropping the blade to the ground. A little tarnished, but repairable in time.

Gasping loudly at the sudden intrusion into the fight, and the partial saving of her blade, Himari couldn't help but hug Shinji's head to her thigh. "Shinji-sama, I had not believed your arrival possible, wait thy ears and…" she grimaced but accepted it. Without merging with Chizuru he wouldn't have had the speed or protection to dive into the magically induced flame. Getting out of Shinji's embrace, she felt sorrow strike her core at the extent of the damage her blade too. It was indeed severely damaged, but not destroyed, "I have failed to maintain the blade entrusted to me."

Advancing on Kuesu, Shinji held his hands up in peace, voice back to its normal mellow qualities, "There isn't a reason for us to be fighting is there miss? W-we're all friends here." Gesturing to Himari and the slowly advancing Shizuka, "They don't mean you any real harm, it's just a misunderstanding I'm sure." Getting to within a five foot distance from the woman, Shinji came to a total standstill when she pulled what looked like a gun, hidden on the side of her leg (flashing said leg to the boy as she did).

Pointing the barrel at Shinji's face, Kuesu's face was unreadable, "Demons are not friends. They are liars, cheaters, murders, and without remorse. How the Ikari clan has fallen if you are their last remaining descendant." Alternating between all three, Kuesu slide her spell book away into another hidden compartment. "Do you truly not remember me, Shinji, was Asuka right in that you've…you've…"

"Human weapons are not a threat against," Shizuka warned as she made a move to broach and defend Shinji. The bullet that left the gun, buried between Shizuka's legs sizzled with green whispy energy. Falling to her knees gagging, the mizuchi slinked off to the water and dissolved into it.

Pulling a second gun out, one on Himari now, "Magic infused bullets. But don't worry I haven't slain your captors yet." Kuesu then in a show of skill twirled the weapons in her hands and set them in her holsters. Leaning in quickly, wrapping her arms around Shinji's head, the white haired and large busted girl laid a big ol' fat kiss on his unexpected lips.

Fueled by rage and indignation, Himari tore off after the tart. Slashing with her elongated fingernails, "How dare they take liberties with my master before mine eyes?" Oh Himari wanted to hurt this girl, break her down like the girl deserved. Not kill her, Shinji would never forgive it, but Kuesu was getting close to needing a very painful lesson. "Release him now, tart, face me without that book and know your place!" she pounced only to have her target leap daintily away.

Breaking her kiss with Shinji, Kuesu tilted her head to the side and giggled. "If I wasn't using my grimoire I'd have destroyed most of the city with my powers. As for you Ikari," she leant in and kissed him again. His prone and stunned body was an easy and supple target. But before long, a tail wrapped around her arm, and Kuesu's hands accidentally found a set of ears. Breaking the second kiss, "You've…have you been…a kitsune here?"

Forcing herself partially out of Shinji's body, the topless Chizuru was red faced and flustered. "Don't just kiss people like that! Especially my Shin-chan you hussy!" Hovering outside of Shinji's body, Chizuru appeared just as floored (and seemed to enjoy it equally if not more so) by the kiss the new woman bestowed. Covering her exposed chest, "And what are you looking at, not like having somebody of higher quality than you?"

Throwing herself away from Shinji's conjoined body, Kuesu just looked on hatefully. "This isn't over yet, I'll put an end to this little demon party, and you fail slayer, you'll have to answer for a lot!" she stormed. As Himari and the reformed Shizuka launched twin attacks on her, Kuesu's body filled with light and vanished with an audible pop…she had teleported away.

Holding up a hand before Chizuru could spout off another of her trademark rants, Himari bent at the knees and reclaimed her sword. "Kuesu Jinguji, last of the Jinguji clan, proficient in western magics, and tis a foul temptress. Both of ye were beset by her and did nothing. Mayhap Shinji-sama enjoyed the attention?" she teased. Seeing his eyes downcast, face marred with confusion, she hoped he didn't recall the sensation of those lips, hoped he never remembered his promises to the girl that just escaped. No, Himari wanted to meet with her in private, break her, and send her packing. "And if mine mind be as sharp as my blade had been, we have met the one who provided Soryu tutelage," sliding the blade unevenly into its sheath, Himari would need to summon a repair worker.

Exiting Shinji's body, taking her clothing from the bag the lad had brought them in, Chizuru scowled. "Sorry, I wasn't prepared to know what being kissed was like in Shin-chan's body. It was a totally new experience, and…well…no another time," she shook whatever thought that was in her head away. "Let's get going home, I'm tired and want a bath," she took hold of Shinji's hand and started walking.

Doing likewise, Himari answered Shinji's questions about her day and how it went. Always so worried and concerned for her, so unexpected in a master for a bodyguard. It was part of why she loved the man at her side. But she could feel it, the rage she felt, it threatened to overcome her again. Even now she wanted to split the girl in half and bathe in her blood. Thankfully Chizuru went to her own home, saying the Katsuragi bath was to small, and Soryu was nowhere to be seen. As such…well…Shinji extinguished the battle-lust with just good old fashion lust. After a solid three goes, Himari slept purring at his side…Shinji sniffling and coughing as her ears and tail erupted after the final climactic finish.

"Neko-hime -3, Slayer -1" Shizuka joked as the trio finally went to sleep. Himari would work at beating Shinji in time, but tonight she wanted to be comforted. Fear of losing herself forever to darkness and madness or worse forcing her kind hearted master to slay her was averted.

X-X

Her dry swimsuit irritated her skin, but hiding her dark blue suit under her heavy lab coat, Ritsuko found herself in the prinbow box. Just leave it to Misato to take advantage of the fact she liked to swim on her off nights. Bare foot and feeling the A/C full bore on her exposed skin, she rubbed her arms through the sleeves. Thankful for the light crew that made up the night shift, she had only saw three techs giving her a sideward glance (only one actually hit on her), she wanted to make swift work of Misato's 'important needs'.

"If she asks me to help her with the paperwork for the last angel I'm going to throw her into LCL," Ritsuko grumbled. Knowing her friend as well as she did, Ritsuko fully suspected that work assistance was the real cause of the call. Finding only Misato and Shigeru on the bridge, she sighed in aggravation. If Makoto was there it would give more credence to Misato having a legitimate issue, he'd have been doing her work for her. Stalking behind Misato as softly as she could, Ritsuko played the adult well by slapping Misato's waist playfully and yelling, "BOO!"

In a chorus line of screams, Misato belched out a real ear strainer and slapped her hand on Shigeru's shoulder which caused him to yelp. Turning around quickly, nearly tossing Ritsuko over, "Don't DO that! I thought you were the commander or something." Running her hand through her hair, a trait Ritsuko knew was a tell of embarrassment, Misato tried to appear fierce. "Sure took your time getting here, you plan on scaring me half to death or was it just a side benefit?" she lead the woman further away from the lone male to a station all on its lonesome.

Feeling better after getting some semblance of revenge, Ritsuko actually smiled. Misato could do that, the doctor realized, make her smile. Her life was shit, but in a few moments Misato could just make her feel better. No love life, Gendo's bi-weekly bed warmings' didn't count and Kaji was still sniffing Misato's panties, few friends, and no time for hobbies Ritsuko would take whatever joy she could. "Side benefit of you spoiling my swimming time. You do know I'm off the clock right now, right?" she tapped her toes impatiently.

Calling up some documents, and handing Ritsuko a hefty folder full of papers, Misato raised an eyebrow, "Technically neither of us are ever 'off', and you know it. We just have times of reprieve." Opening up one of Nerv's little secret toys, background checks with full government backed databases, Misato pointed at the screen. Dryly commenting, "Point out the flaws if you can, or to make it easier point out the factual statements."

Leaning over Misato's shoulder, getting a good whiff of lavender perfume in the process, Ritsuko examined what Misato was so obsessed with. Offhandedly asking, "You miss a date with Kaji or something, why you got your stink juice on?" That stench was synonymous with Kaji and simpler but stupider times in her life. Reading details on one Chizuru Minamoto and Tayura Minamoto, Ritsuko felt that old fashioned anger growing. "You're not still going all mother hen about Shinji-kun's girlfriend are you? I thought you were over this little jealousy," she hoped it was a joke and not real jealousy.

Taken back a moment by the Kaji comment, Misato withdrew emotionally a trifle. Unevenly answering, "No date with Kaji, I just…it's stupid but I wanted to tease Asuka with it. She goes on and on about how good it smells, but I won't let her use it. Girl has been a royal bitch at the apartment, driving Shinji-kun from his room and all. Why he didn't tell her 'no' is," she went silent and shook her head.

Troubled waters ahead, Ritsuko shrugged though. It wasn't her problem to deal with the pilots; she just got to watch the results as a form of entertainment. Knowing the profiles on each pilot though, she offered the opinion of, "You know Shinji-kun's too passive to put up a fight for something he doesn't care about. So he has a smaller room, did he need the space?" Question was what Asuka thought of the whole personal bodyguard and the sexpot across the street. If that girl walked in on the couple having at each other, well Shinji would need to be super human to survive.

Crossing her leg, Misato kicked idly at the air with a growing sense of brooding. "Place was better when it was just Shinji-kun and me. Like a little family, little brother cooking supper and doing chores while big sis brought home the bacon. Bad days he'd bring me a drink and massage my back and shoulders. And NOW if I even hint at wanting one, Asuka goes off calling him a pervert for looking at me. If Chizuru is over or Himari and him are doing something, Asuka is either piss and vinegar or forcing them apart. Girl is itching for a fight with those girls, and Shinji's going to suffer for it regardless," Misato's shoulders dipped as she sulked.

Spotting a few oddities in Chizuru's file, Ritsuko leaned in to examine them closer. Half paying attention to Misato now, more intrigued, "If Asuka tries to fight that Noihara girl, she's going to lose. Asuka is skilled I'll admit, but she can't catch bullets." Having seen that little demonstration, Ritsuko would put her money on Himari every time. "And it was your idea to keep Asuka at your place, good idea too if we ever need to repeat that little cross synchronization of units again," she'd not tell Misato that Gendo ordered it before she suggested it.

"Shinji-kun would try to prevent it though. He doesn't want people fighting, especially that little cat of his," oddly Misato sounded pleased by that. Grabbing the folder from Ritsuko's hand, she started hunting for an article in particular. "You should see them together Rits, it's so cute. I never would think Himari-kun as the bashful sort, but put them in front of a romance movie and the girl is all squishy," she gushed. Finally finding what she wanted, Misato shut the folder and set it down so it wouldn't spill.

Chizuru's documents were forgeries, all of them but stamped with an official seal! Ritsuko ran her finger down the screen of correlating dates going back decades. "Sounds like a little favoritism for the bodyguard over the girlfriend. Any reason for that, or still upset that you 'little brother' is getting all the hot sweaty action and you're left the spinster?" with either relationship Shinji's scores were higher so Ritsuko didn't care either way. But, the more she read the more she was starting to fear…the girl was a demon or were the documents just that bad. Shinji with a demon, that could mess up a lot of things.

Handing Ritsuko the article she found, a scan of a pre-Second Impact clipping, Misato leaned forward on the desk. Reading the reports on Tayura and Chizuru herself, "Yes I have favoritism for Himari-kun over Chizuru, and I bet you can tell why if you think about it. The cat is earnest, sensual but not too much, and I trust her. But as for them, I'm getting worried that something greater is in place that I can't see all the pieces of." Pointing to the page, Misato pleaded with Ritsuko with her eyes.

Looking at the paper, it wasn't anything groundbreaking just an article from the Tokyo press about a Beauty Pageant back in 1983, only Chizuru was the winner looking exactly as she did today. A pure blood, oh god in heaven a pure blood. Far stronger than the little demon animal in the bowels of Nerv that they could barely control, and it was dating one of the three people needed to keep mankind alive. "That's the second time you called Noihara a cat, what gives with that? Oh has little Kuro been back lately, miss that cat," she wanted to adopt that little cutie and take it home. Pampering kitties was something Ritsuko did quite enjoy. Her own fat, happy, and spoiled rotten cat could certainly attest.

"I've been debating this for a real long time, Ritsuko, and I want you to hear me out before you call me crazy," Misato took the article from Ritsuko and put it back with the others. Over the next thirty minutes, a few breaks to insure Shigeru wasn't spying, Misato went into full detail about Himari, Chizuru, Rei, and all the other information she had about demon-animals, pure bloods, and slayers. After her long winded explanation ended, "So go ahead and laugh."

More shocked that Misato knew about one of the greatest secrets of the world, she had been, Ritsuko just shook her head. Having to cover for her foreknowledge, "Sounds farfetched, but after seeing Noihara move, makes sense…so she's Kuro I take it, shame." Ritsuko was quick to make the assumption based on facts, not anything Misato stated. Popping her back, "And it doesn't explain why you favor one non-human over another." Much like Misato, Ritsuko would choose Himari over Chizuru for two reasons. One Himari was a cat-demon and cats were superior to all things, and two…Himari could be killed with reasonable force. If Chizuru attacked, truly attacked Nerv, it would take more than a few armed men to put her down.

Throwing her hands up and cursing, "I never thought of it but that makes so much sense! Oh the next time I see that cat slinking off into Shinji-kun's room I'll have a surprise for both of them!" Misato shook her fist in righteous anger before her eyes. "As for…the other thing, it's because Chizuru reminds me of myself in college. Just looking to have a fun time, life is a game and love is the best variant. But…when I got scared I ran. What if she gets scared and runs? Shinji-kun's been through so much, and yeah he has Himari, but I think it'd really hurt him. The-the more I see them together the higher the house of cards seems. If she did leave, run like I did, I'd have to find her Ritsuko, find and end her," she said with grim and stark determination.

Knowing Misato had Gendo's chance of surviving a room of her cloned mother, Ritsuko held up her hands to fend off any bad juju. "First off Misato, Chizuru is a lot more focused on the relationship than you were with Kaji. She doesn't have issues like you do, I hope. And she's a better catch than you, if anything you'd have to worry about her stealing him away and leaving you to a life of dirty cloths and junk food. Now I've a lot to think about, thanks to your little news bomb, mind if I go swim?" she asked gently. Misato had to be handled special, just like volatile chemicals, and Ritsuko didn't want an unexpected reaction.

"Sure thing Rits, heavy stuff I know. Shinji-kun and I were floored when we both learned. But leave it to the scientist to take it in stride," Misato grabbed Ritsuko's arm reassuringly and gave it a squeeze. "I know I'm being stupid, thinking to deeply on this. I'm just worried about him being hurt is all. The Eva's are the cross we thrust on him, Himari is the one his birthright dumped on him, but Chizuru is a choice. If I could lighten his load I would…but I doubt a guy like him and a woman like me would go over well." Her smile was all chiding and little substance at the end, but Misato sank into a perplexed state.

Having enough of the daily drama of the house of Katsuragi, Ritsuko returned to the pool. Swimming her laps, or just lounging in the water though, her mind was fixated on Chizuru. A pure blood…one she had access to. Maybe, maybe if she asked nicely she could experiment? She'd only had demon-animals before to look into and it was just the one. Now she knew of more, it could help her research. "All I have to do is ask Shinji-kun too, those girls wouldn't refuse him if I did. But what can I do to get him to do that, he's not his father," she swam little circles. Shinji wouldn't betray those girls for something minor or even willingly, wonderful trait in a mate. She'd think about it, maybe they could fix the issue with the Dummy Plug System with a few more samples…maybe.

X-X

Notes

Man this story is an interesting mix of fun to write and terror. Mainly Himari is such a dynamic character its hard to know if I'm portraying her correctly or believably. Lil on the happier tone this chapter, felt like the story needed it.

Going to be going to Anime World Chicago in about two weeks…hope to have fun. Next on the doctit of writing is Wandering Pilot.

Later

Mercaba


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Man my legs been hurting a bit. Trying to keep a good mix of plot, comedy, and drama with this with a healthy bit of le…um…wink-wink.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter 12

Donning her kimono, Himari felt that warming sensation spread throughout her chest as Shinji's fingers brushed against the back of her neck. It had been a wonderful morning already, waking up in her master's arms and neigh a pale or buxom girl to be seen. Shizuka was off trying to find leads to Kuesu's location, and Chizuru well Himari didn't know, but was glad to not have to deal with her. Binding her belt around her waist, "Mayhap Shinji-sama will bathe with me this morn?" He wouldn't, far too shy, but teasing was par the course.

Offering her one of his rare and private smiles, Shinji shook his head. "I don't think Asuka would approve, and she's been even testier since…" He trailed off, ever since the first fight with Kuesu, Asuka had been more open in her anti-demon beliefs. Putting his own clothing on, his earlier adornments were just his boxers, Shinji timidly stepped into his slacks. Pulling them up, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Finishing putting her hair up in a ponytail, he found it attractive and it was efficient, Himari grabbed Shinji's shirt. Helping him into it, she favored herself with a small whiff of his scent, "Master doth smell eager this morn, are you quite sure tis nothing this one might do to alleviate you?" Morning wasn't the time for the actual act, but Himari liked to keep Shinji on his toes. And well, she had to keep her place ahead of the others in Shinji's mind. Buttoning his shirt, smirking at how bashful he was still, "Neigh, guess you do have your friends to see to before they leave for their travels."

Flustered at Himari's closeness and manhandling, Shinji mumbled a bit and headed out into the apartment proper. Pulling out what he needed to cook, "I am sorry we can't go on the trip. It would have been nice to see the beach wi…with you." Moving next to the fridge, he pulled out a few simple ingredients for Himari's favored breakfast. "My apology, you looked happy when they said we'd be going to Okinawa," he offered a small shrug.

Silly master, Himari couldn't help but smile at his odd nature. It wasn't the location that mattered to her, just the company. And being allowed to relax about the apartment would let her try and fix her beloved blade. It would take skill she feared she didn't possess to fix, so she'd be bare fisted fighting until a temporary replacement could be found. And well, spying on the Minamoto household while Shinji and Chizuru…well best not recollect that…the fox was to be gone to see matriarch. Two weeks of just Shinji, her, and hunting down that white haired hussy! Leaving the cooking to Shinji, she headed to the bathroom to clear out their early morning dew collection. Only to immerge to…

"Shin-chan…momma needs her medicine. Get it for me and I'll reward you," Misato drawled out in a lazy tone attempting alluring. Shambling into the kitchen, her tank top and ridiculous short-shorts hung limply as she fell heavily into her chair. Her head collided into the table with a heavy thunk, "Sorry, didn't know you were here Himari. I'll steal Shin-chan away from all of you lower stock another day."

Grabbing the cup of coffee and the can of Yebisu Shinji had set out, Himari rolled her eyes at the obvious fib. "Ye might try, but Shinji-sama be not swayed by flesh as others of his ilk," she gingerly put the cup into the woman's hands. Katsuragi was a wonderful woman of kinship. Friendly, open, yet able to shift to a battle stance when needed, and she worked in line with helping Shinji's mind mend with the troubles of the past. Roughly, but not painfully, pulling Misato's head off the table, "If it twas such a late eve for you, why doth thou wake so early?" Misato hadn't returned to the apartment until well after Shinji was asleep, Himari stayed awake to enjoy the stillness.

Slamming back her beer first, Misato shifted from unresponsive to wide awake in the span of the can. "YAHOO! OH that was needed," winking at Himari, Misato ruffled the woman's hair playfully. "As for Shin-chan, I think if I tried he'd be putty in my hands," she flinched her head at the boy trying to remain inconspicuous. Pointing at him, she slowly got out of her chair, speaking low, "You young girls are so quick in your intentions. When you get to my age you learn it's more about the hunt than they take down."

Sensing Misato's intensions, Himari gave the woman a nod and moved in suit. Both women tiptoed, Himari ever silent as her demonic-cat nature provided, closer to the boy. She could see him trying to ignore what was going on behind him, not wanting to be teased but leaving himself open for a two-pronged assault. Poor master was to kind hearted, it would crush him to have to slay her…but that was her kinds fate. She'd kill herself if she ever hurt him again when the black battle lust overtook her. Hopefully Chizuru would do it, but likely it would be both Chizuru and Shinji that brought her down when her mind was lost to darkness. But she prayed that day was years off.

Watching Misato count down on her fingers, Himari felt that giddiness in her rise. This is what she wished for life, but she was a realist and a warrior. Once Misato's fingers vanished, she joined the jovial woman in pouncing on Shinji's side and tickling his ribs, "Shinji-sama needs pay more attention to those who would strike him. If either for good or ill." She found herself laughing in key with Misato and Shinji as the combined assault slowed. Catching him blushing, their eyes met for one longing glance, "Mayhap you wished for this to happen, having two young maidens beset you on either side."

"Maidens, HA! YOUNG? Which of you old bags are young," Asuka announced her arrival and annoyance in equal measure. Her fluffy pink bathrobe was tied tightly as she took Misato's coffee cup, "Playing and being perverted this early. Why Kuesu has any hope for you…" she just grimaced and sat down. Following Himari's every action, "I'm still not happy about not being to go on the trip, Misato. You better allow me to do what I want since I'm stuck here with this perv."

Taking two of the plates Shinji had just loaded with food, Himari felt her mood plummet a bit with the arrival of the newest addition to the apartment. "Twas Katsuragi-san's drink you have stolen young fledgling. Has your tutelage been so low as to not teach morals?" she slide the plate under Asuka's nose. Girl had just become so hostile since the arrival of that blasted western magic user, but Himari didn't fear Asuka just the change. Taking her spot next to Shinji's, "As for maiden, I would sooner see my young master with Katsuragi than with that strumpet who stole from his lips twice!" Yeah that still burned a week and a half later.

"Now, now, Misato-san doesn't normally drink her coffee, it was more a hopeful offering than anything," Shinji sat Misato and his plate down. Eyes on his food, the lone male at the breakfast table, was doing his best to hide in plain sight. Eating in silence for a few minutes, Shinji took hold of Himari's waiting hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, "As for our time off from school. W-we could show you around town a bit more if you'd like. Or were you going to try and f…find y-your friend." Shinji squirmed and wiggled in his seat.

Just because Chizuru and Shizuka weren't around to compete wasn't any reason Himari was going to let her favorite morning game go by. She had to keep her skills up at under-the-table hanky-panky. "Or perhaps you might invite her over, I might very likely have a nice word or several with her," she cracked her free hand's knuckles. It was what she feared though, Shinji was worried about not only Kuesu but her as well. She had gotten angry after the battle, nearly loosing herself and he had saw it. "You do know of her location, do you not?" and if Asuka did but didn't tell…well she'd work Shinji to sleep and then force an answer.

Taking a page from Shizuka's book of 'calming angry hormonal teenagers down', Misato reached across the table and cupped both Asuka and Himari's left breasts. While Asuka's eyes went wide with anger, Himari's face flushed and recoiled, "Good, the children are being quite so mother and father can talk." She tickled Shinji under his chin, "Father agrees that the children need to NOT fight at the table. As for your 'friend' Asuka. I think it would be good to bring her over. We need to deal with this. Can't have our pilots fighting amongst each other, not when we have the angels to worry about."

Savagely destroying the specially made plate of western food Shinji made for her, Asuka daintily splattered all in rage with chewed bits of food. Pointing at both Himari and Misato alternatively, "Don't have a problem with that little pervert, long as he wakes up from his little dreamland of demons and humans living in peace. It's his little 'pets' that I can't stand, or your allowing this farce to continue! How do we know they're not secretly in league with the angels? Anyway…Shinji is Kuesu's…" her hands went to her mouth and covered it quickly less any other words leave.

"She's my what?" Shinji asked suddenly a bit more interested in the conversation and not playing footsy with Himari. Setting his chopsticks down, he covered his leftovers with a napkin after dabbing his mouth with it. Checking his watch, "Man, it's getting late and we need to meet with Touji, Kensuke, and Tayura. You want to come with us Asuka?"

Stop dotting on that damn woman, Himari's mind flared up. Her eyes fluttered as the sudden anger flared up like a sunburst in her heart. Where the devil did that come from? "Shinji-sama, yon beast is not quite prepped in her refinery for our leave. Let her be to herself," Himari forced that sudden bout of jealousy out like rabid dog. Pulling Shinji out of his seat, she propelled him on resistant but moving legs. Shinji was just being himself, kind and compassionate to somebody with few friends, and she wanted to spike Asuka's head like a volleyball for it! Oh and knowing Kuesu was Shinji's fiancé and Asuka nearly spilled the beans didn't help.

Once outside and into the morning sun, Misato's lazy goodbye and insistence they don't go to a love-motel still bouncing about their minds like a rubber ball, Shinji patted Himari's hand that drug him. "I take it you're not having any luck in making friends with her," he messaged her fingers gently. While the boy might not be forward or dynamic, he knew how to tend to those he cared for expertly. Fingers dancing along the joints and muscles in her hand, "Guess I might be sending her mixed messages too."

He hadn't been, but Himari accepted her reaction could be misconstrued that way. Snuggling up to Shinji's side, she gave the old ladies a shock with her openness. "Are you referring to the mother or the daughter," she played with Misato's family allegory from time to time. But still, that anger with Asuka, what had been the actual cause of that? Shinji was ever faithful, hard not to be with three willing participants in his little coven, Ayanami had been keen to jump at any occasion Himari noticed. Only twice since Chizuru handed Shinji to the half-demon wolf on a platter has she satiated her 'alpha'. "Or were you thinking of your mistress and her protégée?" Himari let her hand stay on Shinji's chest.

If he objected to Himari's manhandling, Shinji offered none of it. No, quite content despite his composure, "Asuka. Trying to be her friend, or at least civil to her. But she just…why can't she understand that…" He just shook his head, hard to talk about secret things in public, and demonic knowledge was sort of a 'need to know' type of thing. With a sigh that was borderline depressing, "So what did you want to do with our spare time coming up? D-did we want to try finding somebody to repair my grandfather's blade?"

Nearing the school, Himari was bitter to see the accursed building growing like a looming omen of doom. Something just felt off today, despite promises of seclusion and peace, "I have sent the Mizuchi off to question the more accommodating of our type for aid. A normal smithy is far to inexperienced to repair it fully." A cloud covered the sun, an ill omen if she ever saw one, so maybe more teasing to lighting her blossoming brooding, "Till it be repaired I shall make due with mine hands, but master know of how skilled my hands have become." Well she was becoming better at their usage, Shinji outclassed her via training or natural skill…this morning's finger play had forced her to take an early shower.

Laughing unnaturally as he felt those skilled and hardened fingers dance against his stomach, Shinji squirmed about and out of her grip. "G-getting closer to school. Wouldn't do your reputation good for them to see us…I don't want guys to get the wrong impression," he timidly gripped her hand and stopped her from her groping. Scowling as a duo of girls giggled from the side, pointed at him, and ran off, "Great more fuel for those rumors. Just hope they don't say anything about you."

"Afraid I'll be slandered, or that some other young thane shall try and steal me from you," she said coyly. Spinning around like a top, her kimono sleeves billowing out, she found herself with her back to Shinji, her head crooned back on his shoulder. "Master is the only man I shall suffer till the end of my days, by choice," she leaned just that scant inch inward and kissed his stunned lips. "You leave yourself far to open," but she didn't mind, she'd cover the open spots.

Rushing up to the duo, the trio of boys they were to meet came red faced and overtly jovial. Touji was waving his hands frantically, "Shin-man you'll never believe it! Ken spotted some new girl on campus! All dolled up like some foreign maid or something." Grabbing Kensuke's camera, the jock flashed the image of Kuesu at the couple. "Maybe this time we'll have a chance at a hottie since you're obviously to busy. Think she'll be going on the trip? Bit early but if she's a transfer in, be real great time to try talking," the hidden member of the Hikari Hokari fan club gushed.

Sorting through a few of the other impossible shots, almost as if the girl knew the geek was taking pictures, Kensuke pointed at a few of the spicier ones. "He might be jumping the gun, but if nothing else we can get some good money off these shots. You don't know this one too do you?" Kensuke was nearly salivating. Showing somehow a down shirt picture, defiantly a knowing shot, "Any other news about the trip, you said you'd ask Katsuragi-san again about Noihara-san going with us? Sucks that Tayura and you can't, maybe…?"

So the tart was on campus was she, well Himari was wanting to sharpen her claws. Maybe tear off that silver hair, or possibly those cushions could be shaved down to Asuka's size. That frilly girl did have a lot of ribbons, and cats loved to tear into those. Flexing her fingers she answered, "While I would enjoy time away from this burg of smells and heat, my place be at Ikari-sama's side. A bodyguard doth not leave the body being guarded, does she?" Especially when bothersome fiancé's are about needing beheading.

"Well that sucks, but I guess that there isn't anything you can do," Tayura nodded with a knowing look. "I'd go if I could, but mother insists we visit at least once a year. Going to be a lot of working at the bathhouse as Chizuru whines about Shinji not being there. You'll be owing me a few lunches for putting up with her, Shinji-kun," Tayura locked Shinji in a headlock and rapped his knuckle against the prone boy's head. Spinning Shinji around, he propelled the boy into the waiting mock blow of Touji.

Getting Shinji into a small arm hold, locking Shinji's arms in place and setting his own hands at the base of Shinji's neck. "Yeah, we'll have to have all the fun for the three of you then. Though if you're bored, Mari is going to be alone while I'm gone so you could finally visit her. She's been demanding I ask you visit. If you're worried about seeing her with me around…well now here's your chance," he shoved Shinji out of his arms towards Himari.

He was caught lovingly, but left dazed by the spinning and abuse. "If Ikari-sama and I have the time, we shall make every effort to visit yon sibling," Himari felt Shinji go rod stiff in her arms. He didn't want to go, was terrified of the idea? What could cause such, they all knew it was an accident, yet Shinji was so…damn his caring heart. "Now shall we go and try and find Aida-kun's model, or perhaps she's just some tramp who escaped the red-light?" never let it be said Himari wouldn't slander on occasion.

X-X

"You've gotten slower since last time, you're faster than this!" Keusu mocked as she fired several rubber bullets. Clad in a black formfitting leotard, the veteran slayer pressed her advantage with a lower level flame wall directly in Asuka's planned egress. A round after Asuka stopped bounced off the girl's stomach, "And you're dead."

Sweat dribbling down her face, Asuka curled up in a ball as pain radiated out of the point of impact. "Haven't…had a lot of…time to…practice," she got out between huge breaths. Taking Kuesu's hand, Asuka felt herself being lifted more than taking the initiative herself. Hands going to her hips, her eyes going skyward, the German took to walking in small circles on the roof of Kuesu's luxury apartment. "Doesn't help that you're all range and I'm more up in your face," she bent forward and glared at her friend.

Twirling her weapon on her finger, her on body dripping with perspiration, Keusu shrugged with a grin. "You just need to learn to cast faster or use that thing at your hip rather than your fists. But you've always been more for the hands on approach," she grabbed a towel and padded her face. Sauntering over to the fence that divided the impromptu training ground and the twenty story drop, Keusu gripped the lattice work. A hinting of joy pierced through her harshness, "Glad you could make it today. We haven't had a good chance to reacquaint ourselves since I got here."

Drying herself off as well, Asuka took a sidelong glance at the clock by the door, she had another hour before she had to head to Nerv. Misato had something she wanted to talk to them about, and she got Akagi to bring in some scuba gear, so she'd make an afternoon out of it. Not how she planned on having her first vacation in Japan, but day two with her fellow students gone found her not that upset. Now if she could only get Shinji here and away from Himari and that freaking duo of pale monster girls…

"Glad I could be here too, finally somebody of intelligence that I can talk to," Asuka joined Keusu in looking over the city. It had been hard to tell her friend of the issues she had discovered, but Asuka knew Keusu could handle it. Watching a bag caught in an updraft, she imagined it an old fashion ghost and fired a rubber training bullet at it. "So how have you been since getting to town? I know you ran into that…Noihara once, but they didn't say much about it," she gave herself fifty points for the hit.

Showing Asuka up by firing off two additional shots each scoring closer to center of mass, Keusu shared a look then laugh with Asuka. "You've gotten better, much better. Maybe after another quick match we could go do something more relaxing?" there was a lingering need, near pleading. Leaving the fence to the small assortment of training aids they brought with them, she reloaded. Loading two rounds into the cylinders at a time, "And I saw the cat, nearly got her too, but Ikari-kun showed up and saved her. To think he's been enthralled by a Kitsune, a real shame. But after I save him from them we'll take care of the rest. Want to go shopping after this?"

Picking up a naginata, much smaller than the one she had used to slice the Seventh angel in half, Asuka gave it a spin. While she was proficient in many weapons, she was hardly the master the cat was, and Keusu was more into magic and her side arm. Popping the flat butt of the weapon on the ground, "Can't, have to go into Nerv for something. Frau Katsuragi is very insistent when it comes to Nerv business, not so much anything else." Twirling the staff around she pointed it at Keusu, "After though, if you're up for it?"

Her spell book in hand, Kuesu's smile lost a bit of its luster, but masked it well. "Can't be helped, though your organization is making me a bit nervous. You said that Ayanami girl is a half-demon animal. They're up to something to be cavorting with that type of blasphemy," she moved to the starting position for their little duels. "Though Katsuragi seems trustworthy, but a little too easy going, just like Ikari-kun," she openly scowled, "Ready."

It pained Asuka to see it, but Keusu was so smitten with Shinji it was a little sad. She tried to hide it, but Asuka could tell this Himari/Chizuru business was really eating at the vet. Getting into position, she made her plan of attack, and it was her standard. Rush in, keep her foe on the move, and corner her. Simple, elegant, full of slicing and dicing just like she wanted. Licking her lips, Asuka was going to get a point over Keusu if it meant bending a few rules. "Let's do this!" she gripped the shaft with both hands and dashed forward.

An overhead swipe followed into a full spin outward, Asuka pressed her speed over Keusu to its maximum. The agile veteran dove under the horizontal blow, and fired off a trio of rounds at Asuka's feet to drive her back. Her determination and pride kept Asuka from retreating, taking a round to the thigh, she advanced with a mighty swing that stopped an inch before Kuesu's neck, "Quick and to the point. Just as a battle should be."

Just like the last time Asuka stated that little quip, Keusu stole Asuka's victory by dry firing upward. "I only loaded four rounds, my young padawan, had I a full load you'd be missing your head or stomach right now," she took Asuka's hand off the ground through. "But I was right about you, you're driven and skillful. Just you have to know not all battles are about speed or elegance. Winning is what matters, as the demons won't let you recover or show mercy," she holstered her gun and limped over to the first aid supplies.

Favoring the leg not resonating on the pain frequency, Asuka kept her pride to herself. Keusu forgot to load the last few rounds, but the girl just couldn't admit defeat. Part of why they got along so well, they both were cut from the same cloth. Wrapping some salve and a bandage around the quarter sized spot of dark purple and angry, "I haven't felt so alive since the last battle. We need to do this more often." But was Keusu really right about the demons? Rei was odd but harmless, Chizuru was to flighty and positive to be feared, and Himari was so wrapped in honor she was a mummy of the past.

"If I don't have a mission tonight, we can stay up late and watch a few movies I brought with me, the really good ones," Keusu was already donning her normal attire. Fluffing her hair, she affixed the bows as best as she could despite the humidity. Pulling the card to the door out handed it to Asuka, "The man inside the door will take you back down and to Nerv. And Asuka," she paused and her voice warbled, "Tell Ikari-kun his fiancé says hi, hopefully in front of that damn thieving cat."

Waving warmly at the best friend she'd ever had, "Will do. We'll get him away from those girls." Scanning the card at the reader the lock clicked and opened slowly. Such a high scale building, Asuka was as she couldn't stay here over the small confines of Misato's. But work decreed she had to stay, and selfishly she liked being with Misato and Shinji. "Take me to Nerv, please," she tried being polite to the man, but the suit wearing main just rubbing Asuka the wrong way. He was plotting something, he was trying to use Keusu and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Certainly, I'll have a car brought around for you," the man's smile was press on and fake.

She'd watch him, keep Keusu informed about him too, just to be safe. But the car was waiting for her by the time she got off the elevator, and the driver was a nice portly man that never bothered. Left with the drive and her thoughts, Asuka's mind gyrated to her living conditions and the people she was with. Misato was an odd but happy sort, bit to flighty and perverse for her tastes, but could be worse. Shinji though, after the events of the last angel, Asuka had to admit Keusu had been a little right about him. Her friend could do better, Asuka was sure of that, but Shinji wasn't that bad a guy. But he was a boy, and as such lead by hormones…right into trouble.

"We'll save him though, and if he makes her happy who am I to argue," she shrugged. The limousine was nice, the cushions plush and roomy, though the ride was over far too early. Her legs still hurt from the rubber rounds, but that was the price of learning from an actual slayer and not one with amnesia was. Climbing out of the car, her bag containing her swimsuit bought for Kaji's eyes, she headed into the confines of Nerv. "Maybe once he gets back into things he can do that Light Ferry thing more. He is easier to draw from than Keusu," she noticed. Since she was just a fledgling slayer she typically drew the power from her spells from her veterans, Shinji was awash in soothing energy so bountiful she had no issues drawing her fill. Keusu however was much harder, the energy slimmer and more fiery.

Swapping out her exercise clothing for her swimsuit, she pulled off the bandage to see the salve had done its work. "No bruise and no evidence," she gave the flesh a light tap, no pain either. Was that the difference between clans though, she had read the ancient scrolls and the Ikari's were at the top while Kuesu's…well not everybody could be the best. Ceiling her locker, the girl felt giddy about swimming, she loved scuba diving, and while it was indoor it was at least something.

Following the enjoyable stench of chlorine to the pool, Asuka was greeted by something she hadn't anticipated. Her smirk was animalistic, a cat about to eat a cannery, she stalked her pray the elusive brown cropped Ikari. They were known for being skittish, timid, easy to tease, and according to less reputable sources very good in the sack. She'd not care for the later part, that was for Keusu to learn, but as for the former. "SHINJI!" she squealed behind him making him jump forward. Yeah, he was more the friend type than lover…best not get into the mix of girls that Keusu was stirring up. "What ya doing?" she leaned over his shoulder, feeling a sense of power as he drew in on himself.

"T-thought I'd get my homework done while I'm here, I can't swim," Shinji took one look at Asuka's revealing bikini and quickly looked away. "W-what are you doing here Asuka?" he leaned forward covering his waist and all but smashing his face against his screen.

Saw something that interested you? That did Asuka's ego a boost, if she could get a reaction from the man at the beck and call of two beauti…bewitched by demons that meant something. "Boring, you should be swimming! That's what our real friends are doing right now, so why don't we?" always trying to stress the importance of humanity over the other. "What IS your homework anyway, I've got that chicken scratch to read, but whatever your little problems are I could help," she leaned closer to him. He squirmed further, but allowed her to see the screen, "Physics?"

"C-can't swim actually, humans weren't made to float. And it's just a few simple concepts that are bugging me, Rei-san is helping but is taking a b-break," he pointed at the pool. As if at his beck and call, Rei pulled herself out of the water, clad in a one-piece suit that almost matched her skin tone. "H-Himari would be here, but she doesn't like water so much," he confessed.

Leaping down from somewhere, proving that cats, and their derivatives, could appear out of nowhere, Himari had two plastic blue cups of fruity drinks. "He had learned the theory of thermal expansion really well, thy young pup was quite quick to apply human biology to thy science. Hot things grow large, and after a practical lesson, thy pup needed a cleaning," she wrapped her arms around Asuka's waist. Resting her chin on Asuka's shoulder, "You are quite ripe with hormones young slayer. Does your master know you covet her old whims?"

"What do you mean…oh…OH!" Asuka's mind took a few moments to get Himari's meaning. When she did however, Asuka all but screamed as she fought out of her fleshy confines. "That is sick, you better not have done anything in the pool to soil it for me! And you," Asuka twirled about to face Himari and summarily lost all cognitive thought. They were so big! Not as big as Chizuru's but damn those things were…plump…bouncy…just like Kuesu's! "If you hate water why are you in a bikini!?" she back peddled from the two. The hunter became the hunted as Himari advanced, Shinji watching as Asuka surrender.

Adding to the pincer attack, Rei advanced in wet sloppy footfalls, "I did not know we were going to have more company. Does that mean our practical lessons are done for the day?" A good two feet away from Asuka, Rei almost grimaced and frowned at the same time.

Pushing forward, Asuka nearly collided with Rei but kept her footing, Himari leaned in letting her assets bounce before Asuka's eyes. "One wears the armor of the battle they be fighting. As yon pup and thyself seem it necessary to beset Shinji-sama with exposed skin, why shant I?" she tugged on the slip of cloth holding her bust contained. With a quick peek at Shinji, the demon cat, reached outward towards Ayanami, sealing Asuka in a meat shield, "Does this entice you Shinji-sama?"

Oh it better not, Asuka thought, she was not going to be used to get that randy bugger ready for another go. "You dirty hussy, just you wait till Keusu takes her fiancé back!" Asuka loved that look of dull shock and utter horror. When Himari's hands fell to her sides, Rei back peddling, Asuka brushed the girl aside and advanced on the wide eyed Ikari, "You didn't know? Your mother and Kuesu's agreed to have you two marry to strengthen your clans. She even has the paperwork. You two even know each other from before you lost yooOAAAAAAAH!" Asuka screamed as she found herself lifted into the air and pitched into the pool by a furious Himari.

Spinning wildly in the air, Asuka had but moments to right herself before she collided with the pool. Something you didn't want known kitty cat? Well it was time somebody's claws got trimmed a little. Once her head stopped spinning, Asuka swam over to her diving gear and suited up. Finding Shinji sitting unaccompanied again, Rei at the water and Himari just gone, she posed for him and started diving. Yup, just as Keusu wanted, and she too. Stir up the nest a little, sow some discontent and break up the demonic hold. Maybe it wasn't too smart to fight with forces that strong, but she had Shinji as a friend…she knew that. So if nothing else their want to keep him sedated kept her alive and safe. Double edged sword, but she'd wield it.

An hour of swimming latter, Rei glaring at her before leaving after caressing Shinji's shoulder, Asuka considered going over and selling Shinji on Keusu just a little more. However by the time she got to him, Misato had arrived with her plan. They were going hunting for bigger sport than a slayers heart, and that sport was already in Kuesu's sights. Her real debut mission, her solo mission, yeah this was going to be good. So what if when she went to put her clothing back on she found her bra torn to shreds, petty vengeance from a cat to long in the tooth.

X-X

Sitting on Misato's couch, her lab coat rubbed against her skin in an annoying sort of way, Ritsuko swirled the wine in her glass. Not what she planned for the night before a mission, but she needed to relax and Misato's apartment was the best option for that. With the television droning on about an unexpected cold front near the mission site but far enough away to not cause issues, Ritsuko moaned happily as she relaxed against the couch. "Something about your apartment, Misato, it's more relaxing than mine. Well when Shinji keeps it clean," she sipped her red wine.

Beer in hand and legs up on the coffee table, Misato's free arm idly twirled about couch, "Yeah he keeps it nice when he isn't being worked like a pack mule. Thankfully Asuka's off with some friend till later so no sharing this time, same with that _other_ girl." Stretching out comfortably, Misato moaned out a mixture of sensual and relaxed as she did. Lazily swiveling her head to the side chided, "So what brings you over here anyway, Maya too busy for you tonight? Shinji supper?"

Well part of Ritsuko's reasoning was to come for relaxation, but the other was the hope to start working on Shinji. Her scientific curiosity spiked by the notion of pure breed demons, she had to know if there was anyway Shinji would allow her to talk with Chizuru. Now she wasn't going to do anything…nasty…but she just had to know the differences between a pure blood and the bound half breed in terminal dogma.

"Wanted a good meal and to stop worrying about dropping Asuka into a volcano. Why you're so insistent on this I don't know," but Ritsuko agreed it was a good idea. From a tactical standpoint it was for the best, from a personal one it was debatable. Taking another sip of wine, Ritsuko felt her cheeks flush, maybe she had to much already. As her level of inebriation raised so did herself restraint, "And I was wondering more that stuff you told me about…"

Carrying two plates of food, Rei sat them down before the two slightly drunk women. "Shinji-san has finished preparing your meals," she spoke through the rib in her mouth. Chewing on the pre-supper snack, the girl shuffled about the living room and sat at the set up shoji board. Her ruby eyes seemed to illuminate as she questioned, "So you have informed Akagi-san of some of the events here?"

Taking a peek at the board, Ritsuko had idly been paying attention to the two teens gaming before her, but hadn't given it much thought. Lifting her plate up, it smelled heavenly, "She was just worried about things. Not like I wouldn't have found out sooner or later, but now I can keep an eye on you all and insure nobody else finds out." Rei normally didn't look that intimidating, or was it the booze, both? No matter, she sampled her curry and the flavor exploded in her mouth, "Shinji-kun you've improved."

Joining the trio of ladies already eating, Shinji came baring Rei's and his own actual supper. Rei's was a large plate of meat with a small amount of greens, and his was the same curry he served the others. Setting his plate to the side of the board, "Well I've gotten a lot of practice lately with cooking for Chizuru and Tayura."

"Well I guess being an owned man has only improved your abilities, though I don't see either of your handlers," Ritsuko teased after another bite. Where all the terror and corruption Misato was worried about? The boy was still passive and shy, an even better chef, and idly playing a board game…oh lord there was so much to fear. "Though I'm not upset they're not here, from what Misato had me suspect there was going to be an orgy or something," she slurred a little.

Blushing terribly, Shinji started coughing as he had been taking a bite at the time, doubling over he started coughing and pounding the floor. Rei, the ever attentive girl, shifted to his side and patted his back, "Chizuru-san and her brother are visiting their mother, Noihara-san and Shizuka-san are seeing to either a replacement blade or repairs. I am acting as my alpha's mate if needed tonight." If anything Rei's features softened as her hand stopped patting and moved to rubbing.

Before Ritsuko could talk, Misato grabbed the scientist's wayward hand and drew it down to the couch shaking her head. "Don't ask, I don't want to know what she means by that. All I know is your favorite cat left with a warning not to corrupt her young master. She took a friend you haven't met yet with her," Misato eyed her can for a moment. After consideration ended she pounded it, and went back to besetting her food.

Not taking Misato's warning to heart, Ritsuko's vision swam as she gathered her plate and swaggered over to the gaming pair. Kneeling over the table, she gave Shinji a passing glace to insure he wasn't choking. He was flushed but apparently better, was he normally this cute? She knew he didn't take after his father, that man was rough and plain whose only real appeal was his power. "Didn't know you two played these types of games, didn't know you even had it Misato," she wobbled her head as she examined the board layout. Shinji was dominating the young Ayanami.

"Misato-san has a lot of board games in her closet," Shinji moved a piece. Concentrating on the board intently, the lad missed the adoring look (well it looked more like a straightening of her lips) of Rei, oh and Ritsuko's listing plate of food. After he planned his moves, he finally addressed Ritsuko, "So would you like to play? Doubt we'd offer you much challenge though."

Misato had games? Spinning quickly to see Misato giggling a little, "And here I thought the only games you had were dirty adult party games." They had played a good number of those in college, just Misato, Kaji, and her. Good memories, well foggy memories of waking up naked in Misato's futon with a wig on her head and Kaji nowhere in sight. Hearing the click of Rei's piece hitting the board, Ritsuko got hit with vertigo as she spun back, "As for gaming…if you don't mind a little trouncing after..." And the good doctor fell forward, her plate of food dropping on the body beneath her.

Misato let out a shrill whooping laugh while Rei barely perceived gasp was drown out by the dripping of food on floor. Hovering prone over the body of one Shinji Ikari, Ritsuko found herself actually a little stimulated. Been ages since she felt anything akin to attraction, Kaji's groping aside, and for some reason…well Ritsuko felt a rush of something. Booze, power at being on top for once, or just all of Misato's stories finally kicking in Ritsuko couldn't help but smile as she caressed the boy's cheek.

"Ritsuko-san, are you…going to get off me?" Shinji timidly asked from his pinned position. He squirmed spilling more curry on the ground as its steaming contents worked at burning his stomach. A hinting of pain in his voice, "R-Rei-san or Misato could you…the curry is really hot."

Feeling herself not so much as pried off Shinji as thrust violently off the boy and careening towards the couch, Ritsuko yelped as the cushions collided with her face. Her mind was a hog of excessive movement and alcohol she just laid on the couch and let the world stop moving. What the hell happened?! Staring into his eyes, it was hypnotic, she liked it! But, after sniffing Misato's couch, somebody was hiding chips in the cracks, she shook the oddity out. She had planned on a small seduction of the lad to get access to Chizuru or this new unknown woman, but not be seduced.

It took a few minutes, she blinked a little, maybe fell asleep or just her head cleared out, "What the hell happened." She spun around, the room was back to normal only Misato was cleaning up the spilled food and Rei was gone. "Well I should know better than to drink so much and spin around. Sorry about the mess," she corrected herself on the couch. Man, she hadn't thought she drank that much, but sudden motion was a bad idea.

Laying a towel on the stained carpet, Misato just shrugged. "It happens, was funny to see Ayanami pitch you like a piece of paper. Though should I question that little play on the floor you had? Not making eyes on my ward are you?" Misato shifted to the chair next to Ritsuko giving the woman a chance to sprawl out on the couch. "You want another glass, or you think you had enough?" she reached and grabbed the can she got herself while Ritsuko was semi-dozing.

Rubbing her head, she at least thought she felt more sober now, Ritsuko sipped her half full glass. Savoring the flavor as it went down she admitted, "Gives credit to your theory about Ayanami. As for the accident, it was just shellshock or something. All your stories about him being an Adonis with all the corruption from his girlfriend, guess I'm just feeling lonely. But NO you don't have to worry," at least Ritsuko hoped not. That was the last thing she needed, to be lusting after a fourteen year old with demonic girlfriends' and body guards. "Where are Ayanami and Shinji-kun anyway?" she picked at Misato's plate of food as hers was now in the garbage.

Moving her besieged plate out of Ritsuko's grasp, Misato pointed at the bathroom with her foot. "You want more, get your own. As for my favorite chef, he's in the bath. Ayanami went back to her apartment to get…best not asked I'm thinking. That girl, I don't know if she knows what she's saying about Shinji-kun or not. I just hope it's her being socially inept and not something kinky," Misato proceeded to demolish her food.

Eying the bathroom door, Ritsuko had the stray thought of whether Shinji was a failure down below like his father was or if Yui's DNA was better tuned. Her rumbling stomach, and the queasiness from drinking, forced the doctor up and into the kitchen. Getting herself more curry, she exchanged work banter with Misato for a good period. Shigeru's break up, Makoto's small crush on Misato, Maya's new apartment, and countless other neutral topics filled the room.

After a good twenty minutes of drinking, eating, and talking Ritsuko felt the all too familiar push of her bladder screaming out for release. "Shinji-kun left the bathroom right? Cause if he's not I'm going to make a mess on your carpet. Far to much wine," she was already off her feet and moving towards the porcelain throne. If he was still in there, she'd knock and demand he hide or something while she kept her clothing free of stink.

"Yeah I heard his door open while I was setting up my Go board. You will submit to my superior tactical might," Misato grumbled something that sounded like 'unlike Shinji' or 'sashimi' but was debatable.

Feeling to stuffy, her body felt way to hot, she let her coat fall to the ground. Shinji or somebody would clean up after her, or it'd just need a good ironing in the morning. The idea of crashing on the couch or Misato's room was rising as the night progressed onward. Lighting rapping on the door, "Coming in so if you're indecent…" That was loud enough right? She didn't know, or care, her legs were rubber. How many glasses of wine, or was it bottles at this point had she drank? Fumbling with the door she threw it open and ambled in and came to a sudden crashing halt. "Whoa, hung like a horse!" she yelped loudly and fell back onto her rump with a crash.

"Are you alright?" Misato slurred as she cried out running. Rushing at the sound of falling, Misato bounded around the corner and nearly tripped over Ritsuko. Finding the same thing Ritsuko did, Misato's cheeks reddened as well, her own drunken state left her falling to her knees snicking, "Shin-chan who were you thinking about with that…monster?"

A shrill yell left the excited boy's body as he grabbed the nearest towel to hide his problem. Due to the rather agitated nature of it though, just wrapping a towel around his waist only exacerbated the problem by making a pitched tent. "Please g-get out, this isn't…isn't what it looks like. S-stop staring at me please?" he shifted away only to flash them his rump…then he joined the ladies on the ground by drawing up to his legs.

Doing backwards crabwalks out of the bathroom, Ritsuko shut the door with her foot. "S-sorry Shinji-kun, thought the bathroom was open," she was suddenly very sober. Now that wasn't what she expected a fourteen year old to have, grown men had…well it was god she was lonely if she was thinking about opening the door again. Getting to her feet, giving Misato's stomach a none-to-friendly nudge, "It was empty huh? You heard stuff coming from his room? Very observant Misato."

"My little boy is all grown up," Misato snickered as she rolled over onto her stomach and whooped. Trying to do a push-up, Misato burst out laughing to hard and fell back down. "Oh boy, I need more booze to burn that from my mind. Or maybe I should take a picture and send it to Kaji," she rolled back onto her back.

Well there went any hope Misato was going to offer anything constructive for the rest of the night. Having known Misato when she blacked-out before, Ritsuko gave the situation a good eighty-five percent chance that Misato was not going to remember anything past cleaning up the mess. Collecting herself, her mind shocked clear, she did hear sounds coming from Shinji's room. "Oh now what…" the hope that maybe it was Himari and the possibility of her being in cat form forced Ritsuko to move.

"Is that you Noihara-kun?" Ritsuko asked as she opened the door and quickly shut it again. "I did not see that…I didn't!" Ritsuko scrunched her eyes shut so hard it hurt and she saw white. She did not see Ayanami Rei laying on Shinji's bed in a black teddie, she did NOT! Teenagers were not getting more nookie than she was, nope, just a delusion and she'd not accept it till later. Making the short trip back to the living room, her plan for the evening shot so full of holes it could be used to strain pasta, she found Shinji covering Misato with her coat. "S-Shinji-kun, I'm…sorry about," she just waved it off and headed to the open bathroom.

Collecting herself in the moisture rich water closet, Misato, Asuka, and Himari's delicate' s hanging for all the world to see, she took care of business. Flushing away her mind it seemed, she rejoined the party, the illusion of Rei did not join them in all her naughty glory. Misato was snoring on the ground, and Shinji was sitting behind the Go board. "This was not what I intended when I came over. Sorry for all the insanity Shinji-kun," she sat across from him at the board. She eyed the bottle of wine and shook her head, no more tonight.

Setting his first piece, Shinji actually just smiled and chuckled, "I'm getting used to craziness lately. Misato said you know the truth about Himari and Chizuru?" He sat uncomfortably before the woman as if expecting a reprimand or scolding. "We, we're not using…they say they don't need to worry about pr-pregnancy. Himari-san is taking some herbal remedy, and Chizuru said it's not a worry. Same goes for…" he just trailed off as Ritsuko set a piece of her own and he followed suit.

So they were having at each other like rabbits in a population crisis, Ritsuko fumbled and dropped her current piece. "I know about their being more than human, and your little trick with that golden light," she did want to see him do that again. Magic, honest to god magic, it was a scientists wet dream…or was that having pool boys that did her every bidding, both? Shaking the image of Shinji in a speedo out of her mind, "As for your, uh, extra exercise as long as it doesn't impact your piloting I can't say much."

Over the next twenty minutes Ritsuko's sense of skill at board games and strategy were diced like lettuce in a salad. Shinji destroyed any and all of her plans without even seeming to try, damn natural talent. But the game ended when Rei came out of Shinji's room, still clad in Chizuru's gift, asking if it was time to get the 'pre-game gitters' out of Shinji's system. Ritsuko joined Misato in la-la land.

X-X

The video feed was of a red blob, the depth was still well above maximum, and pressure was nominal. All those statistics equated into a very bored Matoko Hyuga, who was in charge of keeping Misato apprised of Unit-02's status. He didn't have anything really to say when everything was going perfectly fine, odd when an angel was involved. Being bored left him plenty of time to watch everybody else, think, and well dream of sweeping Misato off her feet.

"Current depth 150 yards, everything is in the green," Matoko informed Misato who he felt hovering behind him. Man she was beautiful, far more intelligent than given credit for, and oh so far out of his league it was criminal just to think of it. "But if Ikari-kun can have a girl like he has…two," a man could dare dream lawlessly. Thinking of one of the young pilot's two known female companions, Matoko found the girl pacing the small command station pensively. Grabbing a wasabi pea from his snack, he chucked it at Shigeru.

The pea bounced off Shigeru's cheek just below his eye eliciting a yelp of surprise and pain as wasabi dust flicked into his eye. "Ouch man, couldn't you have just tugged on my sleeve or something," the long haired man rubbed vigorously at his watering eye. With both Misato and Ritsuko alerted by the small yelp, "Electricity is flowing fine and the coolant cables are secure." Once the heat was off, Shigeru glared angrily at his co-conspirator.

Offering a weak smile and hand gesture of apology, Makoto didn't dwell to long on his victim's suffering. "I wasn't aiming for your eye, sorry. Just I'm bored and this is taking so long," and when jaded Makoto wanted to talk. His mind was currently swirling with the proposed offer of going to an onsen after the operation, but he needed Shigeru to go so it didn't look bad. Spying Misato paying more attention to Asuka's visual feed, "You going to take Katsuragi-san up on the offer of going to that hot spring?" He mentally pleaded.

After actually checking the readings to insure he hadn't lied to the captain, Shigeru groaned. "I don't know. Was thinking of giving Okemi a call, see if we can fix things back up. Watching you hit on the captain, while fun, doesn't seem like a good evening for me," he jibbed. Leaning over in his chair, Shigeru spied the length of coil slowly declining as Unit-02 lowered more. Sighing, "But I won't lie and say a nice soak wouldn't be good. But you do know that they're segregated nowadays."

Hadn't thought about that, Makoto was crest fallen. "But we can still see them in those pre/post soak kimonos. And it's relaxing. Maybe you could try talking to Ibuki or Akagi?" he meaningfully left Misato out. He had spoken to Shigeru about his little(major) crush on his superior officer, so he pleaded the man didn't make a move. Pointing a hidden finger at the still pacing Noihara, "You ever see that girl relax during a mission?"

"She's the Slayer's bodyguard and he's in a giant blasphemy against the gods, how could she be?" Shizuka popped her head in between the two talking men. A bevy of 'hu-hu's' left her lips as the men recoiled at her sudden appearance, "Having him standing on the edge of a volcano doesn't help either."

It took him a moment to realize that the pale girl wasn't Ayanami, and at that point Makoto cried out in a manly shrill voice. "Who are you? This is a Nerv operation, kids aren't allowed inside the box. How did you get in anyway?" if he had a weapon he'd have drawn it, but well his pencil was in his hand. One moment he was talking peacefully with Shigeru the next this deathly pale girl was between them, was she a ninja like the Noihara girl?

"Himari take care of that for us will you, can't leave Asuka at this point," Misato addressed the situation diplomatically. Sharing a word with Ritsuko, Misato turned the communication on, "We're going to go a bit past the safety point, Asuka. We're getting a few readings that indicate it might be just a little further down."

Approaching the two, Himari's brow hardened just a marginal amount as she nodded to the new girl. "This be Shizuka, Ayanami-san's bodyguard. As Ikari-sama has myself to protect during his time abroad, twas deemed apt that Ayanami-san have one as well," she gestured to the petit girl. As if reading the minds of the two men, "As for yon Soryu, she haft brought her own from abroad to see to her…protection."

"That makes sense, she was in Germany till recently. If she needed somebody, guess it's only reasonable hers came with her," Shigeru alternated between the two teens.

Waiting for the two girls to leave, Makoto felt uneasy around the smaller girl. After the two waited for the men to say anything, they didn't, they headed to the back of the command station to talk. Shuddering, "That Shizuka girl gives me the creeps, she looks like a walking corpse. I mean Ayanami is pale, but that girl." Having flashes of the last horror movie he watched, Makoto was half expecting the girl to explode into a wiggling mass of tentacles and…well if he got to watch…NO bad man no imagining your boss being beset by tentacles.

Nodding after checking they weren't being spied on, "You said that right. And if I hadn't seen the footage of Noihara-kun's skills I'd question if either of those kids would make for good bodyguards." A small beeping from his console stole his attention away from grading 'children', the man tapped his dials. "Captain, I'm getting some tug on the line, it's within threshold but pressure is starting to effect the decent," he informed to the not caring woman.

After allowing for any back and forth needed between Shigeru and Misato, Makoto added his two cents about the pressure increasing on the D-type equipment. Couldn't let Shigeru be the LAST man to talk to Misato if he could help it. Back to the boredom he started yapping again, "Odd to have Ayanami's bodyguard here if Unit-00 is on standby at base. Maybe she heard about the hot spring visit and came early?"

Scoffing, Shigeru just shook his head and rubbed his temples with one hand. "I swear you're too excited about this little visit. Did you even look at the weather reports? They're freakish, they say they're seeing snow clouds, SNOW! It hasn't snowed in years, it's hot as balls outside, and yet think it might snow in this area. And all you can think of is Katsuragi-san in a kimono?" Laughing humorlessly, Shigeru gave his buddy a pitying look.

Now who was being stupid, Makoto bit on his lip to stay his own laughter. "It's impossible for it to snow, that's just a lot of stupidity," he gave his monitor a quick glance. Pressure was higher, but the D-type was fine, temperature was higher so that girl must be sweltering, but the vision was still red nothing. "How about a bet then, that girl," he pointed at Himari, "bet she's bigger than Ibuki." Whatever they were feeding girls today, Makoto was sad they didn't feed it to them when he was growing up.

Raising his finger to speak, his face a mixture of shock, disgust, and disbelief Shigeru turned to see the girls talking and stopped. "Well I'll be damned I bet she is. If that kimono isn't hiding to much I think you might be right," he joined Makoto in a small laugh at Maya's expense. Holding up his hands, Shigeru collapsed back against his chair, "Fine, fine, I'll go. But I'm just going to have a chat with our little Ikari-kun over there." He pointed at the stoic form of Unit-01 that was literally on the edge of the volcano letting the cable run through its mighty fingers.

"Talk to Ikari-kun?" Makoto gave Shigeru a queer eye but said nothing. It didn't matter why Shigeru went in the end as long as the man went. Talking to the Third Child, but why? Shinji was just a quiet kid, far to pansy to fight, and if a more determined pilot showed up Makoto would sleep happier. Under his breath, "Whatever floats the boat man, but he does have a girlfriend so…"

Not wanting to push things further, less he risk Shigeru not going and his cover for stalking Misato lost, Makoto just went back to staring bored at the slowly rising numbers. Spying as best he could, the room was small and very conducive for sound, he overheard both groups he was trying to. The teenagers were talking about something called Minori and some sort of incident back in the city. Misato was trying to get Ritsuko to agree to exceed the maximum depth even further, Ritsuko relented.

One of his readings went yellow and Makoto sat forward in his seat, "Katsuragi-san, the pressure has exceeded safety range, bordering on dangerous. External temperature is rising as well. Her lighting isn't tested at this…and there it goes," he grimaced as Unit-02's external lighting rig shattered. Had he been paying more attention he'd have got her the details before it popped, but that's life. Checking for any blue patterns, he gasped, "I'm seeing a faint reading a little further down."

The air about the room intensified as Misato grumbled and leaned closer to Ritsuko's chair. "We push on then, Asuka get the cage ready," Misato was dangerously close to Akagi, and Makoto's mind blossomed.

Soon Makoto's role in things was downgraded into near uselessness. The cage was deployed and working within all green lines. Shigeru started pulling the dangling Unit-02 back up when things decided to jump off the deep end into crazy. Ritsuko's cry of "The angel is hatching' resonated with everybody that heard it. Makoto tried to follow everything, but chatter was all over and to harried to follow. Shinji was asked to throw his knife down, Himari could be heard telling the pilot not to act hasty. The two teenage pilots shared a moment of epiphany, called out some physics term. Ritsuko again could be heard over the drone of, "Shigeru pump all coolant into line three!"

"Done and done," Shigeru quickly entered the commands he was asked too. The duo of commanding officers stood behind the man's chair. The women, even the teenagers in the room crowded around Shigeru's seat and well Makoto felt that sting of jealousy. Why couldn't he have the ladies all around him? A few moments of tense action later, the newly awakened angel was destroyed and the crashing sense of relief came in. "Wait…the coolant cables have been cut just above Unit-02, it's going to tear," Shigeru pointed at the damage reading, and alerted the standby Unit-01.

"Shinji-kun what are you, STOP!" Misato yelled as those in the staging area watched as Unit-01 literally dived into the lava. Alternating to Makoto in the span of a moment, Misato was at his side her finger angrily pointing at the rapidly growing numbers for Unit-01, "Makoto, what are his chances of survival? Without the D-type armor, and the depth of Unit-02, what are his chances? Damn it Shinji-kun, you can't just do things like this."

Moving to Makoto's other side, Himari was inches away from Makoto's face staring intently at the details. "Shinji-sama be doth to reckless for yon child. I can nary protect him from his own courage," she muttered loud enough for Makoto to hear.

At the moment Makoto didn't know who sounded more concerned Misato or Noihara, but he was rethinking his wanting to be the center of attention. If things went bad, well they'd thrash him as the only alternative. Cringing back in his chair as the readings continued to spike as Unit-01 sank, "At the rate of increase, the pressure or heat will cause him to pass out well before he reaches her. Since the cables haven't snapped yet Unit-02 could grab him as he passes her."

Makoto felt the pressure on his chair increase, either Shizuka or Akagi started hanging on the back of it. The boy was stupid, nobody could survive that amount of pressure or heat, but he foolishly jumped in. Nobody would see him throwing his life away to make himself look good to a lady.

"The line's snapped, Unit-02 is falling," Shigeru cried out frantically, his finger jabbing the screen so hard he bruised it.

Her hand clamping down on Makoto's shoulder, her nails bit hard into the flesh, "What is Shinji-kun's status, he still conscious?" The better question was 'alive' but nobody was going to question Misato on her optimism.

Unable to believe the readings before him, Unit-01 was suffering intense pressure and extreme heat without the projection Unit-02 had but yet. "He's awake and making contact in three…two…he's got her!" he would have jumped out of his seat but Misato's hand kept him down. His head wobbled from side to side, Misato's smile was wide and relieved but the Noihara girl was downright love and respect…maybe there was something more to this Ikari boy than Makoto let on.

"He's going to get such a talking too when he gets back," Misato threatened but sounded to comforted to be taken seriously.

Leaving Makoto's side, Himari's little quip left the man chilled, "Shinji-sama shall be punished much severely for his scaring of me." And nobody debated the woman as her eyes were hard as nails, her body language crisp and lethal, the woman was for lack of a better words pissed off.

X-X

Sweating and tender, Shinji shifted in his seat in the van. He'd never say it, but he just felt very odd at the moment. The plugsuit had to nearly be carved off him as it started to melt a little, they had to cut it off him as the depressurization was damaged. Not his proudest moment, but he couldn't let Asuka die if he could do anything to prevent it. The girl was nice, a bit standoffish and proud, but he felt an odd kinship with her. Nothing pronounced like Himari or Chizuru, but…

Looking at the girl in question sitting on the opposite side of the van, Shinji leaned forward to look past Shizuka, "You doing alright over there?" Sure he should have been the one asked, she looked fine and he was the dumb one without projection. What hurt more than the pressure damage or skin sensitivity was Himari wasn't speaking to him. Knowing Asuka could use a good ego stroking, "You got this one all on your own too."

"Slayer, she'd have died if you'd not saved her, so that does mean this was a failure on her part. Dying on the job doesn't mean victory, not when more Guardians exist," Shizuka waggled her elongated tongue at her. If the Mizuchi was angry at Shinji, she hid it well, opting to tease and mock both Asuka and him in equal measure.

Steering the rented van down the road at extreme speeds towards a darkening cloud bank, Misato turned off the music she had blaring. "Regardless of who defeated the angel or who saved who, what you did was without orders Shinji-kun. It was reckless, stupid, and you could have cost us both Unit-02 and Unit-01 had you passed out or died in the plug. From what Ritsuko says we'll be repairing melted armor and pressure damage to the internal workings of Unit-01 for a few weeks. So what do you have to say for yourself," Misato looked at Shinji via the rearview mirror and not the cars she was passing.

"He saved my life! How can you be talking to him like this? Would you rather I'd have sank and died?" Asuka raged for the first time since getting into the car. Ever since her recovery the German said only the absolute minimum, but now her normal energy and vitality swelled. Pouting and crossing her arms, "So what if some tech has to do a little more work replacing armor on that thing. Damage is one thing and losing Unit-02 is another!"

Not one to want a fight, especially between roommates, Shinji leaned as far as his seatbelt would allow. "She has a point Asuka," Shinji heard a grunt from Himari, "What I did was reckless and without orders. All I heard was the cord was damaged and I jumped in. If it hadn't snapped I'd have risked Unit-01 without need." Being the devil's advocate was hard, especially with two volatile women like Asuka and Misato, but he was getting better at it. Longingly looking at the back of Himari's head, her hair done up with a yellow boy, he felt like she was going to tear him a new one.

Not being stupid, Shinji knew what Himari's issue was, and bet he got almost as big a brow beating from Chizuru when she heard of it. He risked his life for Asuka, a girl that was making life a living hell for them. Was it the fact Asuka was a girl or she was a novice demon-hunter, Shinji didn't want to guess? Himari was angry that he risked his life without hesitation, a bodyguard's worst nightmare. A subject with an apparent death wish and a subject she cared for. But he had to see her fight, he wouldn't demand she not do it…so she should allow him this.

"Shinji-sama dashes towards his down demise with heedless rapidity. Even after promises of care he foolishly acts when others could have acted otherwise," Himari tapped her foot hard and fast against the front seat floor. Her face, seen in the side mirror, was not the normal elegant beauty but a crosshatch of rage and bitterness. Alternating to Asuka, "Did thy beast not have arms for which to grab itself, or had thou expected my master to try and die to prove some theme?"

That hurt, the sense that Himari felt betrayed by him and in a sense she was. He had said he'd not be stupid after he let Himari cut him, but again he couldn't just let Asuka fall. "Himari-san, Asuka had the D-Type suit on, she only had pincer hands, she couldn't have grabbed it. I-I'm sorry I broke my word about not taking unnecessary risks, but it wasn't…unnecessary," Asuka was needed to beat the Angels, and his mind would never recover if she'd died without him trying.

"This isn't done yet by a longshot, Shinji-kun, but it's enough for now," Misato cut off any further debate on the issue. "You and I'll have a talk once we don't have spectators to get so agitated," she did offer him a slim smile. Rubbing at the window, she actual shivered, turning up the never used heat. "Is it just me or is it getting colder?" she tried to shift the mood.

Sliding up to Shinji's side, Shizuka pressed herself against him, "I am content with the heat Slayer-kun radiates. It is much higher than normal." She let her tongue dabble at Shinji's cheek for a moment before pulling it back in and going into hibernation or sleep depending on who you asked.

"Tis the only warmth of flesh Shinji-sama shall receive for next fortnight!" Himari glared angrily at her paramour. Her body seemed to vibrate on the irate frequency as she exuded her disappointment.

His hand reached out for Himari before his forebrain kicked in screaming 'Give her time.' Being wise in the way of not pissing people off, Shinji listened and his hand fell back to his side. Readjusting himself so the snoozing Shizuka was more comfortable he caught a glimpse of Asuka looking at him. She had a perplexed look about her, not surprising with how close to death she just got, he just shrugged sullenly and continued looking out the window. Yeah, going to be a REAL relaxing break wasn't it.

Misato tried the radio a bit more, most of it was scientists and reporters commenting on the freak weather in the region, but little he listened to. The adrenaline was seeping out of his body, fatigue rushing in to replace it, the young Ikari did his best to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Ideas of how to make it up to Himari and eventually Chizuru danced about his head, but the lethargy played with his mind something vicious. One moment he was thinking of buying Himari a new dress, the next he was envisioning taking the black cat out for a walk in the park complete with leash. After his cross wired brain tried thinking of the best color for the sheath of Chizuru's new sword he fell asleep.

"Time to get up Shinji, they're leaving us behind," Asuka said while shaking the boy's shoulder. Standing outside the car, the stairs leading up to a very fancy looking onsen, Asuka was pulling the boy out of the car with little hint of gentleness. "Sorry about before, I can't believe she's upset you saved me. I know, well I hope, it's just for the top brass. But it still hurts to see my survival was responded with such scorn," Asuka shut the door after Shinji got out.

Spying the ascending forms of the other women, Shinji felt that pinch in his chest. She left him behind, Himari left him with Asuka. That was a telling maneuver, one he was going to have to work hard to clear. He was willing though, for both Himari and Chizuru he was willing to go through neigh any hurdle to get back in their good graces. "Tama no Yu? That sounds familiar for some reason," Shinji commented on the name above the door. Where had he heard that name before, for the life of him he just couldn't recall. Starting his ascent to the top, he found his movement hindered by a hand grasping his wrist, "Asuka?"

Meeting his eyes for but a moment, Asuka's either blushed or a stray ray of sun pierced the cloud cover. "I wanted…well…I wanted to thank you for saving me. I know things are awkward between us. Keusu and I not being very well received by the…others. But we humans do have to look out for one another," she gave his hand a good shake and left the boy puzzled at the base of the steps.

Ah Keusu, the silver haired woman that Asuka claimed was his fiancé. Shizuka and Rei questioned why Shinji believed Asuka at all, without evidence Shinji had all right to think it a lie. But that comment she said he had saw her before. He had never known a silver haired woman before, but…

Shaking his head, Shinji's fingers traced his lips blithely as he quickly ran to join the group. It was stupid, far too stupid to think, but somehow he thought he knew the touch of her lips. Very stupid, especially with Chizuru at his side already. Ah he missed her, only a week separated but he was sad he didn't know the number at which to call her. With Himari angry at him and Rei back at the apartment, Shinji oddly felt a sense of loneliness. "This is stupid, I'm getting spoiled by them," he saw the slip of Asuka's hair vanish behind into the entrance.

Opening the classical doors to the very old-style onsen, Shinji found his companions standing shell-shocked. "What is wrong?" he asked and saw the two hostesses that were to greet them. Before him was beauty on a level that was neigh criminal. A woman, he had to think she was only twenty, and her subordinate knelt just beyond the entrance on the polished wood. "A-are we late, where are the others?" Shinji stammered after the others reacted to his entrance.

"Ah yes, your fellow co-workers arrived a few hours ago, Ikari-san. May I be the first to welcome you to Tama no Yu, I will be your servant for your stay. Feel free to call me Tamamo, and this is Yukihana," the full bodied long black haired woman gestured to the bluish haired woman at her side. Their kimono's were elaborate and smelled of honeysuckle and cinnamon. But that impish smile on Tamamo's face was so familiar. After bowing deeply to her guests, Tamamo looked right at Shinji and added, "But you, Ikari-san, may call me mother."

At that moment, in a flurry of energy and the large number of pillows she was carrying, Chizuru dove towards Shinji, "You came to visit!"

Mother! That was Chizuru's adopted mother?! Oh god things just got worse…a lot worse. He'd have to explain his actions that Himari was going to no doubt say to both Chizuru and her mother! "H-hi Chizuru-san, I d-didn't know this was your mother's place," he stammered as Misato and Asuka fainted dead away. Well, that was great start of the what would end up being three day stay at Tama no Yu.

X-X

Notes

Bit on the funny bit on the dramatic side. Trying to keep that balance while moving the plot along. I always thought it a bit odd that Shinji suffered no damage from the volcano while they made such a big deal about Asuka's armor but I guess that's plot mechanics. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and keep reading. I've looked up a bit more on Kanokon/Himari as their manga progressed and man…I'm going to have some fun!

Later

Mercaba


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Well just had my birthday and by the time I post this Halloween will have passed. Fun times to be sure, but man I wish I had more free time. Anybody reading these would like that too as it'd mean more updates. I'll keep trying.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 13

Walking down the well-oiled and maintained halls of the onsen, Misato tried not to think about anything but relaxation. Was hard though, real hard with the sudden shift of emotions going through all the others around her. One moment they were celebrating the death of another angel, but then Shinji took a lava plunge to save Asuka. While Misato acknowledged the strategic value in saving Unit-02 and its pilot, the selfish part of her really wanted the extra bedroom back. It was only a small impulse really. The chain reaction to Shinji's near death was one very irate Himari, an oddly passive Asuka, and Shinji well he was his normal pensive self.

Tamamo continued to seemingly float down the hall gesturing to rooms with her left hand while the right was secured around Shinji's arm. "And here is our game room, complete with Ping-Pong tables, vibrating chairs, and a karaoke machine," she snuggled teasingly close to her daughter's beau. Glancing back over her shoulder, giving Misato a sultry smile, her eyes gleamed with a teasing light. Tamamo was looking for allies. Stopping before a set of numbered doors she finally disengaged from her target, "I've taken the liberty of setting up some rooms for you to sleep in as well."

"Sleep? But we only paid for the one day," Misato started stepping into the space Tamamo took up. Himari had taken the amorous Shizuka and Chizuru away after the girl tackled Shinji earlier leaving only the Nerv crew at the hostess and her subordinate's mercy. Despite the knowledge she had to go back to Tokyo-3, Misato couldn't deny the appeal of an extended vacation, though with Shigeru and Makoto around it did leave her on edge. Peeking into one of the rooms, "Who told you we needed rooms?"

Rubbing her arms, Asuka bristled past Misato into the room itself. "Why is it so cold in here? And I am not staying here. How can I be expected to relax with that THINGs mother in here? Monsters the whole…w-whol…" Asuka found herself standing before Yukihana the very next moment. The fiery German paled considerably as the pale blue haired woman said nothing but continued to glare. "W-what, you think I'm I-intimidated by you?" she sounded very much intimidated.

Taking Asuka by the arm and leading her back out of the room, Asuka moving like cordwood, Yukihana. Her voice not betraying any sense of hostility, "That is the men's room. We do not allow for cohabitation young slayers, please respect the rules of our establishment." After Asuka and she had cleared the door, Yukihana turned to Shinji and Misato with a small bow before unceremoniously dropping Asuka into Shinji's hands…Asuka was either trembling or shivering for any number of reasons. "Ikari-san, that does involve you as well," Yukihana's features did not soften, "Mistress I shall tend to your daughter and her friends. I believe the Mizuchi will require an additional heater."

Monsters, she was surrounded by monsters and Misato didn't know how to cope. Though if that look she got from Tamamo was true, maybe it wouldn't be all bad. Teasers were allies to one another, and this could be fun. "Well it's nice to see that my little Shinji-kun here isn't a woman magnet. That girl looked positively icy at my little man here," she hugged Shinji from behind. Damn his body was warm, borderline hot, compared to the sudden lower temperature. "Asuka was right too, it is awfully cold, not used to this," she pulled Shinji in closer and stole his warmth.

Having been quite since Himari silenced him earlier at the entrance, Shinji's head wobbled from side to side. "Tamamo-san…are you…act-actually Tamamo-no-Mae the mystical nine-tail of l-legend?" his tone was full of reverence and a smattering of fear. If he was suffering any from Misato's bust fully pressed against his back or Asuka in his arms, he kept it all well hidden. His fingers only gingerly kept Asuka up by the shoulders. Upon noticing the curled up lips of Tamamo's smile, inquisitive expression, Shinji blushed softly, "I-I started reading up on these things si-since I learned of my heritage."

Continuing to follow Tamamo as the woman walked backwards, Misato assisted Shinji in keeping the shell-shocked Asuka moving. "Shinji-kun, it's not nice to ask a woman something like that. Now I know you want to make some points with your girlfriend's mother," Misato found it hard to believe that fact. Tamamo looked far too young to be a mother, let alone a few century old mythical tempter of Emperor's…who just so happened died in the story. Nuzzling his cheek, stealing more heat as it seemed to billow out of him, "You're so warm Shinji-kun…feel like I can go to sleep like this."

Pinching Misato's hand with just the right amount of pain to garner reaction but no lasting pain, Tamamo covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. In a flourish of beauty and grace nine fluffy tails erupted from Tamamo's back. Catching Asuka as the girl literally fell forward in shock, Tamamo held the girl like a baby. "It seems the young master is well schooled, but I haven't been called that in a long time. And it seems the fledgling is a little overwhelmed. I'm glad you are not Shinji-san," Tamamo leaned in dangerously close to Shinji's face.

Gasping the pinned male could only stutter. With Misato at his back and Tamamo his front, Shinji was literally given no quarter. Trying to speak for the unconscious Asuka, "She's just a little prejudice sadly. A-a friend of hers is more…opposed to friendly discourse between our…factions?" Trembling ever so slightly in Misato's arms, the bashful young man couldn't keep his eyes on Tamamo but had no options. To look away would have been to start examining the folds and curves of the woman. "I-I hope in time she can see past that to realize that we can all g-get along," he all but collapsed himself when Tamamo cupped his cheek with one hand.

"I need to contact Nerv soon, Tamamo-san," Misato wasn't liking what she was seeing. Her arms dipped to Shinji's waist and she hugged him possessively. It was all fun and games when it was teasing Shinji, but something about that touch went just one step to far for her liking. "And I guess we can put her in the woman's room until she recovers. If worse comes to worse we can load her into a VTOL for the trip home after our soak. This IS an onsen right?" Misato took a step back from the nine-tail and brought Shinji along for the ride.

Laughing softly, rich and soothing like the tinkling of bells the mythical seducer was well on track for keeping the mantle. "You'll find the phone lines as well as the roads are unusable at present, I am afraid," Tamamo got on her knees and slide the door open to a room. Gesturing to Misato to enter, the beautiful woman handed Asuka over to the captain. "A snow storm has rendered travel impossible and knocked the phone out. But, as you said, we are an onsen and the water is warm and waiting for you," something about how she looked was telling, the woman knew something.

"T-thank you for helping us then, Tamamo-san," Shinji bowed from at her side. Standing in the hall, he spun around quickly at the sound of a door opening. "OH Aoba-san, Hyuga-san how are you doing? H-how was the bath?" Shinji's arms flailed widely to give the owner time to retract any notable sign of demonic heritage and distracting the newcomers.

Laying Asuka down on one of the four provided futons, Misato's mind was working overtime. Tamamo knew exactly how many were in her party, and had everything ready before their arrival. Finding the woman gazing at her still kneeling, Misato was weary now. Just what was this woman's plan? This could be a trap, perhaps the whole demons being nice was only a select case, and Tamamo was going to try and hurt two potential threats. She'd have to talk to Himari about this, get the cat-demon to be extra cautious too. "It seems you're not going to let Chizuru sleep in our room with us?" Misato commented on the lack of a fifth futon.

As Misato left the room, Tamamo shut the door and got back up. Facing away from the men, Shinji still occupying the uninformed men, Tamamo laughed eerily. "Fu-fu-fu, it is not customary for the help to sleep with the residence, even if they are a couple. My daughter is here to work, and for us to get reacquainted. Much has happened since she left for the city, she has grown and matured. I have him to thank for that," she gestured to Shinji who had somehow gotten around the others to face them away. "And as for Yukihana, don't be deceived, she is very interested in him, but she doesn't show her true emotions easily," she linked arms with Misato and strode confidently towards the men.

Just how strong the woman at her side was, Misato prayed she never found out. With such casual a touch, barely any force at all, Tamamo was propelling Misato along like a dutiful daughter. Waving weakly at Makoto, the man was dumbstruck and open mouthed at the two women, Misato asked discreetly, "You don't mind your daughter dating a human, and a demon slayer to boot?" If Tamamo held any hostility, Misato needed to know now. They could try braving the storm on foot, if one was truly coming. Hard to picture snow during perpetual summer, but the cold was irrefutable.

Coyly waving at the suddenly very bashful men, their towels held tightly in their hand as others went to hide their interest, Tamamo offered no resentment to them. Just as softly as Misato, almost too soft to hear, "Mind? I welcome it. He is perfect for her, for each other. I've seen the wars of the past, this is a sign of mending. Loneliness is ones true enemy." Fluttering away from Misato, the eternal twenty year old, knelt before the men and opened the door to their room again. "Was the springs to your liking? Supper shall be prepared in short order," she bowed to them as the traditional Nadesico would.

"I-uh…wonderful Tamamo-san," Makoto alternated between the kneeling wonder and the present superior officer. Nudging Shigeru in the side to get him moving, "S-sorry for being so…we didn't expect anybody to be in the hall or we'd have changed back in the changing room. J-just so cold with the…open air and…" Gazing down at his crotch, the man forced his way into the room leaving the spell struck Shigeru still openly gazing at Tamamo.

After a good twenty seconds of unadulterated gawking, Shigeru apparently remembered it was rude to undress with one's eyes and slapped himself. "Sorry about that, yeah. The springs were great. You'll love 'm Shinji-kun, Katsuragi-san," and without further aplomb Shigeru all but ran into the room and allowed Tamamo to shut the door again.

Before Misato could, Shinji turned and bowed low to the hostess, "Sorry about them, Tamamo-san! It's just…they're likely not used to women such as yourselves t-together like you were standing." Shinji's voice came out high and unhindered. He jerked back and nearly fell when Tamamo was up and hugging him in but a moment, "T-Tamamo-san? Misato-san?"

For now she'd trust this woman, not like Misato could really do anything against Tamamo even if she wanted. She doubted her service pistol would leave a blemish on Tamamo's perfect skin. "So you're used to…did you say beautiful women such as ourselves? My-my Shinji-kun, when did you become such the player?" she joined Tamamo in a little hug party. Shinji was too much fun to tease, and he opened a can of worms so big it'd depopulate the ocean's fish supply if used. Ruffling his hair with her one free hand, she saw Tamamo tenderly embracing the lad. Maybe Tamamo really was feeling motherly towards her daughter's man.

With Shinji red enough to be confused for Asuka's plugsuit, his brain wasn't functioning being so overheated, left Tamamo as his controller. Guiding the pair towards yet unseen parts of the resort, Tamamo pulled back on the teasing, "Your co-workers are an interesting bunch. I hope you will keep an eye on them, Shinji-kun. It would be unwise for them to try anything unbecoming. But it would only result in regret for them." Tamamo pointed out another entertainment room, complete with large television and movie collection, a set of board games, and…a very irate Chizuru with Himari and Shizuka behind her.

"MOTHER!? What are you doing to MY Shinji-kun! And Shinji! What is this I hear about you putting yourself in danger for that simpering waif of a girl?" Chizuru, clad in her work kimono, was anything but the exquisiteness she typically was. Her eyes twitched with anger and agitation, her arms crossed under her impressive bust (Tamamo's still were larger and just as perky), and her foot tapping was hard enough to vibrate paintings hanging on the wall. "Well, care to explain, both of you?" Chizuru demanded.

Well, that explained the important news Himari had vanished to tell upon arriving. Shinji was going to have to explain why he risked Unit-01 and himself for Asuka, Misato did not envy that. "How about we wait for the bad stuff until after a dip in the spring and some food?" Misato would at least try to help her ward. Not like they'd stay mad at Shinji for long. Once he gave them some time, maybe a lil loving, they'd forgive him. Well, hopefully Chizuru wouldn't and Himari would, but with how Tamamo was…Misato was starting to have second thoughts even about that.

X-X

Fluffing her hair, damn slip into the onsen ruined her attempts at keeping it dry, Asuka wrapped a towel around her neck. This wasn't what she expected as a celebratory vacation for her first solo venture, that didn't end as a solo victory. The meal had been extraordinary, but she found it to nerve-racking to relax enough to really enjoy it. The owner and her subordinate were well beyond anything she ever felt before. Even Keusu would have fallen to either of them without any real fight.

"At least the hot spring was relaxing," Asuka tightened the sash of her yukata. Without a change of clothing, she had graciously taken the clean garb over using dirty clothing again. Those monsters weren't going to risk anything with other normal people around it seemed, that or they were as Shinji kept telling her and genuinely nice. Coming to a stop, skidding a little on the polished wood, "The moment I think that is the moment they'll kill me. Keusu has to be right and they're evil." Because if Keusu was wrong, it meant the woman was killing innocents. Asuka couldn't see her best friend as a murderer.

Walking out of the men's side, Shinji waved halfheartedly at Asuka. "Sorry about hitting you with the bottle, but I couldn't tell where you really were," he apologized. Looking about how good as Asuka felt, the lad was obviously fatigued with stress lines about his eyes and slumped shoulders. Tugging at the lining of his own yukata, "Want to hit up the entertainment area?"

Falling instep with him, Asuka shrugged and nodded. "Not like I have anything else to do really. None of my books or games are here, doubt the television is working either. I haven't seen snow like this except for a trip to northern Germany," now that had been a scary trip. Here at the resort the snow was beautiful and dare she say it romantic. Watching the flakes fall while bathing alongside Misato, who opted to stay in the bath when Tamamo arrived with sake, had been lovely. Scanning both sides of the hall though, "No entourage? I figure you handlers would have gotten over their anger at you for saving me."

Laughing with no real humor to it, Shinji rolled his hands over and opened the door to the gaming room. Not trying to come off as to nervous, "Well they're going to be upset at me a little longer I think. They're not upset that I saved you, just that I risked my life before there was a known need." He stood aside so that Asuka could enter first, his hand gesturing to her to enter.

She owed him one, Asuka never liked owing anybody a thing. But she owed Kuesu's fiancé her life, and that meant she'd have to repay it. Didn't hurt that he had looked really cool and manly in the task either, not that she was having any little fantasies about him. Stupid hormones being all off balance from the battle and near death…maybe she'd need to visit the bathroom alone to alleviate a little stress. She had to do it after the battles with the twin angel, not that she let her flatmates know she played the petal stroking game.

Walking into the well lit room, Asuka was about to comment on the voices she heard when a Ping-Pong ball smashed against her forehead. "A fucking hell! How was that even possible?!" she doubled over rubbing the goose egg lump on her forehead. A tiny hallow plastic ball should NOT hurt that much ever. Straightening up, looking out one half open eye welling with tears of pain, "Who the hell hit me with that thing?"

Scooping up the plastic ball, Shinji spun it around in his hand and looked reproachfully at Himari. "Was that aimed at her or me, Himari-san?" a reluctance bordering hopelessness emboldened the words. Tossing the ball back on the table where Tayura and Himari were playing, it bounced with its cheap plastic chirp. Taking the time to examine the bump on Asuka's head, Shinji missed the redness on the girl's cheeks, "Shouldn't bruise. Might have been an accident too. She does get awfully competitive."

"Twas naught but a foul shot, Shinji-sama, no intent was behind the strike. Though had it been, would thou have leapt before it to shield her from it? Don't answer, for we all know the answer," Himari caught the offered ball and bounced it on the table. The paddle, wooden with a green felt pad over the end, sliced through the air cutting the air like a blade. In rapid succession the missile bounced from the beleaguered Tayura and Himari.

Out of breath but trying to stop any potential fights, jumping from one side of the table to the other to receive Himari's bullets, Tayura was winded. "Having a little tournament to pass the time. S-Shizuka and Aoba-kun are next, followed by Chizuru and Yukihana-san," he swung and missed leaving the ball to strike his chest with a tiny twack. Groaning in pain, he crumpled to the ground rubbing the impact crater. Wincing, "Noihara-san I submit. I can't take another hit like that."

So the cat-demon was angry was she, well Asuka could capitalize on that. "Now this sounds appealing. How about I take his place. You can work off your anger for me being alive against me and not my partner," Asuka smirked at the stunned Himari as she patted Shinji's back. If the demon animal wanted to play some emotional gambit, Asuka was going to use it to help Keusu. Taking up Tayura's paddle, she winked at Shinji as he lead the taller boy to the waiting vibrating chairs and the other players. This was her game, not much else to do at the base in Germany. Serving a corkscrew shot at Himari's side, Asuka's grin was feral, "Kitty want to play?"

Helping Tayura sit down, Shinji looked positively helpless as Chizuru turned her nose up at him and looked away. "Want to play a board game or maybe a card game? We could all…all play," Shinji offered to the Nerv crew and anybody that would listen.

Grabbing several off a shelf, Shizuka's deadpan expression did much to answer Shinji's plea. "I'll break you slayer, as well as Four-eyes and Gawker," she set down a deck of playing cards and started dealing. Chizuru eyed the group for a moment before scoffing and walking off in a huff.

Back at the table, Asuka saw it all and ran the odds in her head. It was just the emotional aftermath of the battle running its course, but any weakness could be exploited. "Guess I was worried for nothing. Keusu didn't have anything really to worry about from you two after all," she expertly countered Himari's shot. For all Himari's grace and skill with a blade, the cat-demon did not play Ping-Pong well, favoring hard smashes over skill shots.

"We be only cruel to be kind to Shinji-sama," Himari moved to receive Asuka's shot but fell for the faint. With a scowl she picked the ball off the ground and marked Asuka's third point to her single. Trying to mimic Asuka's proficiency, Himari proved to be an apt pupil and hit it almost good enough. "And know we are not upset for your survival, just the need of the superior warrior to rely on the lesser, if all your bolstering be truth not fib," Himari added a little more spin on her shot.

Trying to keep her temper in check, Asuka wasn't going to respond to the obvious attack on her pride. "I was lowered into a volcano against what was told to be a defenseless foe. I countered with a plan that was victorious, and the only failure was on the part of the tools used," had the cable not been hit she'd have not needed Shinji at all. Her lapse in concentration cost her a point as Himari was learning far quicker than Asuka expected. "And last I saw, your last fight ended rather poorly for you didn't it?" she used her backhand bouncing off the table and right off Himari's left breast.

Her hand slammed down on the table with excessive force destroying the ball, Himari gnashed her teeth and vibrated with barely contained anger. "Mistakes were made, but naught shall they be repeated! Yon hussy shall not shame me again, nor shall she ever be privy to Shinji-sama's form again," she grabbed a spare ball and beset Asuka again.

Back and forth the dueling apprentice demon slayer and the demon-animal battled with both ball and barb. But in the end it was Asuka's previous hours of playing against other base children in Germany that gave her the edge. Dropping her paddle on the table, Asuka added insult to injury, "You know, I'll forfeit and give you the win, only way you seem to win. I don't think the present company is my taste anyway." Oh how she enjoyed that evil eye Himari was casting at her. "Shinji, want to go for a walk with me around this place? Not like they're even talking to you right now," she asked.

She had paid the card game attention when possible, and it was devoid of any actual conversation. The Mizuchi had teased Shinji a lot, Tayura however was siding with Chizuru as expected. The fox-boy was ever the doting brother, Asuka suspected Tayura would follow Chizuru into death when the time came. The older Nerv men however were more interested in Tamamo or Misato, the perverts. Asuka watched the interplay between Himari and Shinji as he got up. Shinji didn't see how she followed his movements or the pained look on her face. So Himari didn't want Shinji to go, but was to prideful to stop him, excellent.

Stopping in the doorway, Shinji waved at the others, Himari had taken his cards up at the poker game. "I'll see you guys in the room. If I'm there after you lay down I'll try not to wake you," Shinji laughed a little as Shizuka waggled her tongue at him out of sight of the Nerv men. Giving Asuka his full attention, Shinji was exuding a full defeated aura. "So you beat Himari at Ping-Pong? You play it much?" he shut the door behind them.

"I played it a lot back in Germany at the base. Before I met Keusu and started my training I had very little to do," Asuka set the pace for walking. It was a brisk speed, moving from one hall to another without much care. Her body rubbed against the fabric of the yukata in strange ways that left her more flustered than before. Didn't hurt that Shinji would accidentally brush up against her, or was it her brushing up against him? Whoever was at fault, it didn't matter, as all it did was remind the German of her damn itch. Wanting something to cool her fire down, "So you going to apologize to either of them tonight?"

Stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his Yukata, the outline of him rubbing his arms was visible, Shinji stumbled a step. "I've learned its best to let them come to me actually. When I apologize to quickly they just get more upset. But I can tell when they're ready to hear it, so…" he just shrugged as they found their way to the room with the television. Plopping down on a chair, Shinji turned the set on and handed Asuka the remote. "Just have to be patient with them, just like they are with me," for what he meant Shinji offered no additional details.

The wind howled against the glass panes, rattling them in their frames. Wanting to curl up under a nice fluffy blanket and…Asuka's eyes fluttered quickly. Damn image of a rather randy Kaji came popping into her mind. Would he ever actually accept her as a woman, or was she just being stupid. But love was stupid, she just had to look at Shinji as proof of that. A human thinking demons loved him, but love made fools of everybody. Flipping through the stations, finding nothing but static, "Well let's see what that woman was watching last. Don't see any other occupants so it'd have to be her last pick."

When Shinji offered no resistance, he never did, Asuka hit the power for the DVD player. Thankfully something was indeed in the player so she didn't have to send Shinji off to pick something. "Lets see what that old hag likes to watch," for some reason Asuka felt a chill work its way down her spine. Impossible, that woman was likely still getting drunk with Misato, no reason to suspect anything else. A movie title in French appeared, thankfully with Japanese subtitles under it, but she didn't recognize it.

For the next hour the two hormonal laden teens watched one of the most heartfelt yet bittersweet love stories either had ever seen. It was s tale of lovers from different social classes coming together only for the woman to be wed to another due to family obligations. Several times during the movie, Asuka dabbed at her eyes to insure she hadn't gotten visually emotional, but damn she liked that movie. She had expected Shinji to be a typical male and be bored, but the few times she glanced at him, he was just as enthralled as she was. The night slipped them by as they watched, whatever the others were doing, it didn't bother Asuka at all.

As the credits rolled, Asuka felt her itch intensify greatly. "So w-what did you think of it?" she felt she needed to know his opinion before voicing her own. Old prejudiced of boys hating 'chick flicks' and not getting the point were ready to flare up in defense of the film.

"I liked it," Shinji bashfully admitted, "I know guys aren't supposed to like this type of movie. But I really liked it. Sad at the ending though, a shame that both married people they didn't fully love. It was just a movie, but I would have liked a happier ending." He didn't look at her, he was twiddling his thumbs about to keep his hands occupied.

That was a shocker, but a pleasant one, maybe Keusu had a better catch than the initial appraisal had shown. Asuka's first thoughts of Shinji were judgmental. He was shorter, appeared scrawny, and had a dim look about him. But after getting to know him, well aside the shortness she had been wrong about him. "Well I wouldn't have thought that we…" Asuka was cut off as finally an intruder broke the budding bonding session.

Walking into the room, Shizuka didn't hesitate to make a beeline for Shinji and crawl into his lap and latch onto him. "You're warmth, give it to me," she cuddled against him and nuzzled his neck with her tongue. Peeking at Asuka with one eye, "Get us a blanket, I'm not moving from this chair and neither is slayer, novice."

Damn it! And things were going well too, Asuka fumed as she grabbed a heavy quilt next to the television. She was going to start talking to Shinji about Keusu and what Shinji knew about his clans abilities, but they just HAD to be interrupted by one of the few not angry at Shinji. "Don't let her control you, Shinji. Even if she wasn't a monster, nobody should have control over you," well Keusu was an exception to that for Shinji. Tossing the blanket over Shinji's head, Asuka stormed off to her room.

Passing Chizuru as she made her way to her sleeping quarters, Asuka felt her revulsion rising. Damn Kitsune had to be so damn beautiful and sexy! Wait…did she just find Chizuru sexy, not a good sign. "Your ex is currently being the mattress for the Mizuchi. Hope you don't mind being his cast offs," Asuka smiled sweetly at the impish beauty. Damn she was horny, she hated feeling like it, but their was no denying it. If she was considering what Chizuru looked out of that Yukata, those lovely breasts swaying free of…STOP!

"Oh, we sent Shizuka to him actually. Shin-chan gets randy after a battle, and since we're still punishing him we have to make sure he doesn't wonder into forbidden and sub-par territory," Chizuru had an equally pleasant grin on her face as she walked past Asuka towards where Shinji was. Calling out loudly as the Aoba left the game room, "My mother thought you might need it, so she left you a plastic friend of hers. It's used and likely to big for your unused and unwanted neathers. And just so you know its actually smaller than Shin-chan."

Eye twitching, Asuka found things exactly as Chizuru mocked when she got to her room. Misato was already snoring, her yukata pulled open allowing the scar to almost glow in the dim light of the room. Damn fine pair those were, Asuka felt a spike of jealousy again. Why was she tied for the smallest pair? Wasn't the stereotype that the Japanese were smaller in the chest? Picking up the tool Tamamo left, Asuka just blink at the monster. "He can't be this big," Asuka wrapped the object in her towel. Sneaking to the bathroom, she owed up to needing release or she'd never sleep and…found it didn't fit easily. Opting not to stretch herself with it, went to the old stand by of imagining Kaji and her fingers.

X-X

Tayura lay awake in the early morning remembering why he stopped sleeping in the same room as Chizuru ages ago. Simply put she kicked in her sleep and moved about like an overworked top. The number of kicks to the stomach and backhands to the face were to numerable to count. Sure if he was Shinji he'd have spooned and held her comfortably against him preventing such damage. He was, generally to his relief, not Shinji however which meant he was an open target.

"At times you really are to much effort to be around, Chizuru, I just want you to know that," Tayura muttered to his sleeping sister. Her response was to kick out wildly and crush right between his legs ending any hope of further sleep. Cradling his bruised pride as he rolled off his futon, Tayura gingerly tiptoed out of the 'workers quarters' and into the resort proper. A tear of pain in his eye, "This was not how I expected my vacation to go."

Oh how he had pictured a nice trip to the beach with Asahina! She'd have a lovely two-piece and they'd have taken a long walk together, they'd talk, and maybe just maybe share a tender moment. Walking into the kitchen to get the early morning prep-work done, he favored himself a personal daydream. Shamefully the illusion went a little red with Chizuru walking in on Tayura and Akane's first time and opted to join in. Hey, it was a dream and only in his dreams did he still see Chizuru like that.

But all things had to end, and like his self-esteem before the wrath of hurricane Chizuru, the dream derailed and was eviscerated as Tayura bounced off a warm body. "I'm sorry mother, I didn't expect you up this ear…Shinji?" Tayura rebounded off the person he hit. It was still dark out so he had assumed his mother had gotten up to provide for the snow trapped guests, but he was wrong. Shinji stood at the resorts large table cooking with one of the provided aprons on. "Why are you cooking, you're a guest here while the storm persists," he had his suspicions about that sudden snow storm too. Tamamo's assistant just happened to be a snow-woman after all.

A shiny steel bowl in one hand and a whisk in another, Shinji's face was covered in a splattering of flour and batter. Offering a weak smile, "A small bribe to Chizuru-san and Himari-san," he confessed. Setting the bowl down, the young chef reached for a medium sized ladle and a frying pan. "Tamamo-san said I could use the kitchen if I wanted. I think she knows about the fight we're having," Shinji dusted his hands off on his apron.

Ah yes Chizuru's fight with Shinji, if it could be called such. "Well you did nearly die for a woman that claims she wants to slay all us 'evil monsters'," Tayura said without malice. It was Shinji's nature, and Tayura wouldn't fault Shinji for it. Yes it hurt Chizuru, yes it angered Tayura, but Shinji was just that type of guy. Save first, ask questions later. If more of the slayers had Shinji's mentality then only the actual evil demon-kind would have been slain. Smelling more than one delectable scent Tayura sniffed like a dog, "What you making? Anything I can help with?"

Pointing at the tray on by the large stove, Shinji started ladling batter into the frying pan. "The crepes are done already and warming if you want one. The pancakes will be done in a few minutes, chocolate chip pancakes actually. And I have breakfast steaks and eggs in the fridge ready for Misato-san and you," Shinji raddled off the menu without flinching. The sizzling and steam bubbled up from the pan as he began making Himari's personal breakfast. "Work been good for you? Must be a pain to work on your vacation. Want me to help a bit later? It would give me something to do until we can leave," Shinji sounded tired.

His mouth salivating already, Tayura found himself nodding despite Chizuru's insistence he share her anger at Shinji. "Well if my mother is ok with you helping, I'd not mind help cleaning the floors. Chizuru never helps with that, she just does the linen for the rooms. Those two men with you make big messes just so you know," Tayura opened the fridge. Finding his steak clearly marked, garnished with mushrooms and onions as he loved it, he pulled it out and put it in the microwave. Punching in the time listed under his name, "Chizuru will likely forgive you tomorrow at the earliest. That's the standard lifespan of her anger."

Shoulders sulking, Shinji stopped his cooking for a moment to groan a little in aggravation. "Guess they really are punishing me for this. But I only have myself to blame I guess," he took the first batch of pancakes off the pan and slide them on a plate. Sipping from the glass of orange juice he had set out for himself, Shinji shivered as a cool wind accompanied the door to the outside opening. "I'll work on the north floor, sound good?" Shinji extended his bribe to Tayura a little, "And thanks for not avoiding me like they are."

"We men have to stick together, but I might have to call in a favor in the future," Tayura flex his bicep. Taking his breakfast out of the microwave, he gathered some flatware and headed to the workers break room to eat. If Chizuru did wake before Tamamo forced her too, it wouldn't do Tayura any good to be seen fraternizing with the condemned. Something was eating at Shinji though, but Tayura couldn't think what it was for the life of him. First fight blues maybe, but everybody fought from time to time, especially with attitudes like Chizuru's.

As expected, the meal was delicious. The best spice had been the fact he actually had a meal cooked for him and it wasn't his own hands making it. Yukihana and he cooked everything as Tamamo and Chizuru shared the same disdain for cooking. Chizuru said cooking was beneath her when people like Tayura were around, and Tamamo claimed the hostess was to tend to the emotional needs of the guests. "They're just lazy is all," Tayura set the dishes in a plastic tub with the other dirty dishes Chizuru was supposed to clean.

"The young mistress will let those sit until you clean them," Yukihana said from directly behind Tayura. Tamamo's ninja assistant proved to be effortlessly silent as she stalked behind Tayura without a sound until she announced her presence. A stack of chocolate chip pancakes with fresh diced strawberries were on her own plate as she sat across from Tayura's seat. Sampling the food her cheek twitched slightly, "The young Ikari is very proficient in many areas."

Spotting yesterday's breakfast plate still in the bin, damn Yukihana for being right, Tayura groaned. "Can't blame me for being optimistic can you?" he shrugged defeated. How long had Yukihana been following him? With the food on her plate looking fresh off the plate, she had to have been following him since he left the kitchen! Considering moving the bin to the sink, Tayura would delude himself a little longer, "So are you causing the storm Yukihana? Mother want to observe Shinji-kun and Soryu for some reason?"

Inhaling the food with the passion of a man starved for years finally given food, Yukihana's cheeks colored just a trifle. "Mistress Tamamo has to confirm something regarding the young mistress's lover. As for the storm, it will abate midday allowing those trapped here to leave in the morning," she didn't directly answer the question, but nobody else had the power to make snow like she did. Adding her plate to the bin, Yukihana lifted the overflowing basket with on hand and balanced it with ease. "I shall tend to these if you promise to not use the onsen after seven pm tonight," her green eyes shined with hidden intent.

Never one to enjoy doing dishes, Tayura was willing to not take a dip in the onsen for the task to be taken from him. "Consider it done. As for Shinji-kun, he's a good guy despite him causing the little distress with the last guardian," Tayura felt it necessary to defend his buddy. With a nod, Tayura left the yuki-onna to her own tasks, confident that he ended up saying more than she did…as usual. Going about his early morning duties when the resort had guests, Tayura found Shigeru and Makoto watching a movie in the television room.

Still looking haggard and tired, Makoto scratched at his chest through the slit in his yukata. "Never knew mornings could be this cold. Hope whatever freak of nature caused this ends soon, I have to get home and water my plants," the man whined as he picked at his food. The microwaved breakfast was not of Shinji's creation, but the man ate it regardless. "Oh, Minamoto-kun, I'll need a few more towels in our room. With it so cold, thinking I'll be taking a number of dips in the onsen to keep warm," he rubbed under his nose as Misato walked in and plopped down in the chair next to his.

"Sure thing, though I think they might be closed for cleaning around seven pm for a little while. Morning Katsuragi-san," Tayura wasn't immune to Misato's charms. While not as blinded by the mature woman like Kensuke and Touji, Tamamo and Chizuru held that role for him, Tayura was not ignorant. Something about the human woman was just captivating and alluring. It didn't hurt that Misato knew she had that effect on males and played it for maximum fun. "Did you need anything this morning, you have a special breakfast in case you didn't know," Tayura didn't feel it necessary to say WHO made it though.

Not her normal cheery self, Misato moaned like something from a zombie film, and gave a squinty eyed look at the being that had the audacity to make sounds in her presence. "No Yebisu and no teasing make Misato a dull girl," she said deadpan. Her bed head was not doing her looks any benefits, but she had enough natural grace to detract from her undead like state. As Makoto and Shigeru tried to offer the captain a morning greeting, all Misato did was spin on the broken swivel that was her waist. "No Yebisu and no teasing make Misato a dull girl," she repeated and sank heavily into the chair and soon was snoring again.

"If that continues we'll need to either sacrifice the slayer to her, or lead her into a hedge maze. Hope you have one," Shizuka snarked from Tayura's side. Taking advantage of Misato's sleeping form, the deathly pale girl climbed next to the woman's body getting a snort and gasp from Makoto and a laugh from Shigeru. "Warm, but not as warm as Slayer-kun," and just like Misato Shizuka was sleeping.

Knowing the water based Mizuchi must be having a hard time with the cold, Tayura covered the duo with the same blanket Shinji ended up sleeping under the night before. "Guess she'll eat later too. Did you need anything else before I head back to work?" Tayura expected the men to be a bit more of the annoying type of guest.

Waggling his glass of water, Shigeru was having a ball watching the frantic actions of Makoto. "No, I'm good. Ikari-kun cleaned most of our room already, so one less worry for you. And thanks for the tip about the onsen. Think I'll take a dip early then before setting into some of these movies. Not like we can get back to the city with the storm coming down like that," he pointed at the window showing the full bore of the storm still in effect. Flinching his head at the still prone Makoto, "Don't worry about him, he's so hard up for Katsuragi-san he won't leave the chair till she wakes."

Not wanting to know anything else about the odd man with the glasses, Tayura gave the sleeping duo one last look before heading off for his next set of tasks. Quite against his wants, he found the scene of the sleeping Mizuchi quite darling. Normally Shizuka gave Tayura the screaming hibijibies, but this morning proved that she could pull off cute exceptionally well.

Next task was dusting, and while he was making his way through the main foyer, Tayura was victim to his sister's wrath. "Tayura! Yukihana said you were talking to Shinji-kun this morning and you even ate the breakfast he made for you?" Chizuru had a whiff of cream on the corner of her mouth. Her work yukata strained against the battle it was waging with the melon rebellion, but Chizuru leaned over her brother regardless. Bouncing as much as the tight fitting clothing allowed, "What do you have to say for yourself, backstabber?"

To call out the hypocrisy or not, Tayura wasn't stupid. "I was tired and hungry. If you hadn't been kicking me all night I wouldn't have been so groggy," he opted to avoid looking at Chizuru licking the cream. Now that wasn't a scene he saw in his mind a few times in the past, just it wasn't sugar based pastry she had stuffed in her tiny…oh not the best time for that. The glaring form of Chizuru hovered over him like the sword of Damocles . "But I did get him to help us out with the floor. So you won't have to do that today," now to butter her up. If she had seen that look in his eye though, well pain would be forthcoming.

"He's going to be on his hands and knees…" Chizuru's eyes glazed over tellingly. "Well," she took a deep breath and stood back up straight, "I guess I need to observe his efforts to make sure he's not slacking." Batting her long and full eyelashes at Himari as the kimono clad kitten graced the room. "Shall we go and nitpick and judge his work?" she asked her companion.

Fixing her own kimono, that same look that graced Shinji's face earlier that morning and Chizuru's the night before as Tayura saw, Himari curled back her lips revealing her glistening teeth. "Shinji-sama needs be observed groveling for pittance and pardon. Though perhaps we have taken this far enough, his spirit is solemn and his needs unmet. Mayhap the other in similar state could make some play," Himari rubbed her index finger to her chin.

Watching Shinji's two main women exchange a prolonged visual exchange before running off, Tayura felt lost. They were talking about something, but he didn't quite grasp it, nor care. "They'll work out whatever issues they have, and leave the mess to us," he chuckled. Finishing the dusting, he moved onto laundry and resupplying the rooms.

Just as Shigeru stated, the men's room was clean and tidy, but the women's was a nightmare. The futons and blankets everywhere. Himari's had claw makes in it and a small stain just about where her…and Soryu's had a very um…personal device wrapped in a towel hidden under it. "Best not to ask questions about that. Thing looks like a club more than a," he just shuddered. Picking the thing up by what he hoped was the unused end, he hid it under Asuka's pillow.

Yeah, best to avoid that girl if that was what she needed to relax. Lunch came and went, Yukihana preparing it. And while Shinji helped with the daily running of the resort, the others with Chizuru included slacked off. Games were played, messes were made, and Tayura and Shinji busied themselves with work. Tayura caught glimpses of Chizuru and Himari following Shinji around…and Yukihana stalking all of them like a specter. "Just stay out of it, better to be behind the whirlwind than in its path," he sagely went to play Ping-Pong again.

X-X

Walking down the hallways with bare feet, Shinji had hoped he'd have felt fatigued by this time of the evening. Taking all of Chizuru's tasks and doing half of Tayura's as well hadn't wore him out nearly as much as he wanted. His goal has been beat tired ready to pass out, not randy. Normally he got a little private time in the bathroom, then came his girlfriend and his life partner. Well with them pissed at him and stacking the deck for maximum taunting but minimum payoff, well Shinji was experiencing something new.

Longing, damn did he feel it bad and he didn't know what to make of it. Never in his life had the urge been so strong in him, hell he even considered asking Shizuka the night before if she was only teasing. But he couldn't do that, he had enough self restraint to resist falling for what had to just be a joke. While Shizuka had watched Shinji with all the women he'd been with, oddly, he wouldn't suspect she actually wanted to take their place at any point.

"Well it's only seven, but it looks like this place is partied out," Shinji observed a wall clock. Tamamo staged a little post battle party for the group complete with what turned out to be alcohol. Having been serving the food not eating, at his insistence, he was spared the effects of the potent beverage. It didn't save him from having to carry the women to their rooms. Shuddering hard, Shinji fought and lost the battle of remembering what he had just done. "They were so light…and smelled so good," he swore he could smell their pheromones as he carried Chizuru and Himari to their respective futons.

A guilty sensation warmed up his spine to his head and took up roost mocking him. "Yes, even Shizuka, Misato, and Asuka smelt good too," odd how his sense of smell was getting better. It hadn't been nearly as sensitive a few weeks ago, but after the last merge with Chizuru he just had sharper senses all around. "Wonder what Himari was going to say," he forced the change from his mind. One of the teases his two lovers sprang on him had gone off the rails.

It had happened while he was running a cloth along the ground, Himari 'accidentally' tripped him causing him to spill out onto his back. Turns out Himari had gone traditional in her kimono and Shinji got an eyeful of flower. Well whatever Himari's plan was, it must have been forgotten as she started to kneel over his prone form rather than leave. But before either were given what they had been craving, Tamamo interrupted and pulled the cat-demon away. Next time Shinji saw his cherished bodyguard all she said was 'I'll allow it to knock her down a peg, remember this.' Then Himari started drinking the green drink and she was out like a newborn kitten.

"Just take a dip in the onsen and then I'll try to turn in early," Shinji muttered already imaging another sleepless night. But with everybody asleep…he could take care of his little problem now. Feeling like a sneaking thief, he peeked in all the rooms that he knew were occupied. Sleeping, both guests and workers were unconscious and snoring. Everybody was accounted for except Tamamo and Yukihana, but Shinji wasn't going to check there rooms, it would have been a violation of trust. Walking out into the changing room for the bath, he admired the fallen snow, "It is really pretty. A shame it stopped and we won't see it again."

Midway through the day, Misato had found Shinji cleaning the bathroom to give him the news. First she teased him about trying to sneak a peak at the ladies in before using the water closet, then the actual news. With the snowstorm in the area stopped, the government and no shortage of scientists were descending upon the small region of Japan. They were to clear out the roads, a VTOL landing site, and the scientists were gushing over the bizarre once in a lifetime phenomena. A warm front was coming to wipe the snow away from the earth and memories.

Disrobing, Shinji wrapped a towel around his waist, Shinji ventured out into the men's side of the bath. With a heavy cloud cover, the sky was dark and a few ambient lights were lit making for a rather relaxing scene. "To think I accidentally hit her breast with the shampoo bottle," Shinji didn't know if it was good or bad aim. Asuka had been the only person to be openly friendly with him from his group of friends, odd considering everything. Misato was still more neutral, he had been reckless, and Tamamo and Yukihana were acting the dutiful hostesses.

Dropping the towel at the lip of the water, he tried the sulfur rich water with his toe. "It really is warm. Odd Shizuka just didn't spend the whole time in here," he had wondered why the cold adverse female had braved the air. Not his place to judge though, and it had been cute to see Misato and her on the chair.

"Well, Ikari-san, how rude of you to get into the spring without bathing first," Tamamo's sing-song like voice wafted in the moisture rich air. Kneeling at a sitting stool, a sponge in one hand, and not an inch of clothing on, the woman's smile was devilish as much as it was innocent. "Shall I was your back for you?" she gestured to the stool.

Nearly falling into the spring from spinning to fast, Shinji's eyes sought the towel he had just dropped but found it nowhere. The damn thing had just vanished?! How was that even possible? Covering himself with his hands, "T-T-Tamamo-san I don't think that's n-necessary. And s-sorry for wanting a soak first. It's been a long day." Was she intentionally punishing him too at Chizuru's behest? Keeping his eyes skyward, he was to stunned to know what to do.

Taking matters into her own hand, and one of Shinji's, Tamamo lead the boy back to the stool and sat him down. "Now-now Shinji-san, we don't stand on ceremony here at 'Tama no Yu'. And you are a valued guest, I would be remiss if I didn't see to your every comfort," she cooed as she started working the sponge against his back. "You've a lot of tension back here for one so young," she commented softly.

Oh he had tension, but it was not totally situated in his back. Shinji was crushing his legs together to keep his little friend from popping up. "Y-you've done enough just letting us stay here, Tamamo-san," his back felt like heaven. Neither Chizuru or Himari had ever tried a massage and Tamamo seamed a master of the craft. But the question was, "W-why are you r-really doing this Tamamo-san?"

With one hand on his shoulder, Tamamo worked Shinji's side gently. "Two fold really, and please call me Tama-chan," she whispered in his ear. Tickling his neck with her fingers she goaded with the skills of a master. "First I wanted to talk to you about this company you work for and what you know about them. And second I want to know your full intentions for my daughter," she took the sponge in both hands and rubbed down his spine.

Feeling himself stand at full attention, Shinji was ashamed of how good Tamamo was making him feel. After wanting a little relief since his near death plunge, this wasn't how he expected it to come. Appallingly at the hands and not-intent of his girlfriend's mother was defiantly not planned. "T-Tama-chan," he was putty in her hands, "All I know is what I've been told. The angels, Himari calls them guardians, are trying to destroy mankind. And I'm trying to help stop them. As for Chizuru…I love her. I-I haven't had many in the ways of friends. I never expected to fall in love…but she…I would never hurt her willingly."

Draping her arms over Shinji's shoulder, Tamamo pulled him against her and rubbed her bust against his back. Her own excitement was present by two hard nubs pressing hard against him. "As I expected," she kissed his cheek, "I've started looking into the guardians. They're a test, not an attack, but their true purpose is vague. I'll let you know when I know more, ancient scrolls have never been my thing. As for my daughter." Tamamo licked Shinji's earlobe before biting playfully on it.

Dear god in heaven Tamamo was coming onto him! He had…this had to be a test. "Tamamo-san! We-we shouldn't do that…I know the issue with Chizuru and I is a little odd. What with Himari being my guardian and well…Rei being her student in things. But I shouldn't…it would violate her trust in me!" not that Tamamo wasn't a delicious target.

"Time to clean the front," Tamamo dismissed any rebuttal Shinji had. Deftly spinning to Shinji's front, her body seemed to glow with an inner light. Her tails burst from her back and sealed Shinji in a cocoon of fur. Her hands worked the sponge down his chest, "You've more muscle than expected at first glance. And if I didn't trust you to be good for my daughter, that you were playing her for just a warm body…" Tamamo's eyes hardened into cold lifeless orbs promising pain and misery.

A cold finger trailed down Shinji's back through the multitude of tails. "I would have stopped your heart the moment I saw you. Mistress trusts you, and the young masters as well. Even I…" Yukihana removed her finger from Shinji's back.

Both of them…the two he had sworn would have left him alone had him in a pincer attack. "Yukihana-san, you're in here too? And you have to believe me Tamamo-san, I truly do love them. It's just as odd for me to be in this situation! Until they told me they agreed to it, I felt horrible! But Chizuru says as long as she's first in my heart, AND SHE IS, she was ok with…" and he gasped out in a rather lusty moan as Tamamo's hands wrapped around his shaft.

"My-my what an unexpected surprise you have down there," Tamamo's eyes burnt with fascination again. Dropping the sponge she used her naked fingers to stroke twice, "Good size and heft, my daughter knows how to pick them well." She leaned in close, pulling Shinji to her chest as Yukihana did the same from the back. "Relax Shin-chan, I can feel your heart about to burst, as well as something else," she teased.

Trailing Shinji's sides with her icy fingers, Yukihana's breath was cold on Shinji's neck but not unpleasant. "I have watched you for a long time, even the Mizuchi failed to see me. Everything you've done and had done to you has been reported. We know of your past, your present, and all we wanted to know was your planned future. Will you wed her if you are able, think not of the Jinguji girl," tiny fangs bit into Shinji's neck drawing blood.

So this was why all those vampire movies had a subtle erotic element to them, Shinji realized. Trying not to moan in pleasure as Tamamo rubbed his front and Yukihana drew blood for an unknown reason, "I would, without question. But my mother…I don't…" Shinji couldn't finish dialogue as Tamamo's tongue was in his mouth silencing him. Now THIS was a kiss of experience. He loved kissing his beloved girls, but they paled in the expertise that centuries had imparted to Tamamo.

Gently Tamamo pushed Shinji off the stool into Yukihana's arms who guided him to the ground. Breaking the kiss, Tamamo grinned openly and lovingly at the boy. "I told you I had two reasons for us being here," she kissed his chest with tiny kisses as she crawled backwards towards his nether region. "A mother has to make sure her daughters mate lives up to her expectations. And Yukihana and myself have been alone for so long that we've forgotten the pleasures of the flesh. Both your little kitten and fox know of this as well. No man has ever refused me, you did very well I might add, so I'd not have tried if it would have hurt any of you," she used her hand to stroke him two more times before sampling him with her mouth.

His ability to think was dwindling as pure raw pleasure exploded over his whole body. They knew this was going to happen? Was that what Himari was going on about? "A-are you sure, this s-still seems a b-bit…" he tried to resist but the sensation was so powerful his body just told him to go with it.

"A test, can you last longer than I?" Yukihana asked as she lowered herself onto the laying man. Her hands reached out to her mistress and the two clenched hands over Shinji's body. A moment later Tamamo was no longer lavishing Shinji's root with her mouth but positioning herself over him. "Mistress, a test of all of us," she smiled softly.

Having done the task on both Himari and Chizuru, Shinji knew what was expected of him. While not one to be boastful or prideful, Shinji had faith in his skill if either of his girlfriends cries of passion were to be believed. So, in an effort to 'prove himself worthy' of them, Shinji 'suffered' the test. Pulling apart Yukihana's petals, he sampled them and the bud with his tongue as best he could. "It…its cold, you made the storm?" Shinji asked after the first good lick. It was amazing! The flavor was different, it always was, but the cold sensation was actually something new.

Nodding as her face burst with color, a new look for the snow white woman. "We needed to keep you here for observation and questioning," Yukihana panted slightly. Her hands moved from Tamamo's to Shinji's chest to steady herself. Bucking her hips against his face, grinding her flower against him to give him further penetration, the woman started openly moaning, softly and restrained but building in power. More expressive than ever, "He is well suited to this task for a human."

Thrusting herself upward and back down in large circles, Tamamo's breast swayed in perfect circles in timing with her trusts. "Ah youth, the passions of youth I've missed this," she mewed out. Her flower gushed with honey as the third peak, each building with intensity, rocked her body. "He hasn't even…Chizuru may become addicted to this if you pamper her to much. And I worried she'd fall for somebody just fixated with her breasts," she bucked harder.

It was his total fixation on making Yukihana feel good that kept him from exploded in Tamamo. Age had not loosened the woman's flower in any respect, it clung to him like a fiery vice. Unable to talk, his tongue was busy, Shinji just grunted as his lungs would allow. Why Himari and Chizuru allowed this, he hadn't the foggiest, but he would pay them back in spades. In the days to come, Shinji would see that they were spoiled rotten in addition to his attempts to seek forgiveness. And a week later they were satisfied, each having more than a few moments of passion and pampering.

But in the present, Tamamo screamed out loudly as the grandmother of all climaxes rippled through her body and she crumpled into the waiting arms of Yukihana who had just done the same. Gingerly crawling off the lad, Tamamo stroked his chest lovingly, "You pass, you will make my daughter happy. And that is all a mother can want. To think they were upset with themselves for punishing you…only to punish themselves. Yukihana, tis your turn," Tamamo switched places with the snow woman.

Over the next hour, Shinji, Tamamo, and Yukihana lost themselves in one night of carnal bliss. From behind, seated, oral, everything any of them wanted…well Tamamo and Yukihana as Shinji never requested anything only gave happened. Had Shizuka been watching the score would have been Tamamo-8, Yukihana-10, and Shinji-3, his last being at a double attack of both Tamamo's bust and Yukihana's cold tongue.

Once their energy was spent, Tamamo and Shinji crawled into the onsen to share a moment of peace while Yukihana watched on. As Shinji dizzily leaned into Tamamo's side, the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rocked his mind, "Yukihana's been wanting this since she saw you." Whispering so the snow woman couldn't hear, "She's always liked Chizuru's taste in men, thank you for showing her that not all human's are crude. And I think you as well." With that she kissed his cheek and they enjoyed the night sky in silence.

X-X

Gendo had never given much time or consideration to Seele's impromptu meeting requests, but had come to expect them. Generally they huffed and shouted after an angel, trying to jerk his chain in some direction or another. They feared him obviously. His control over the Eva units, the demon-animal hybrid at his command, and foolishly the blood coursing through the Third Child's veins were all things Seele wanted but couldn't have. They were his to control, his to own! And when the time came, that little puppy girl in the bowels of Nerv would lead him back to Yui. Seele would lose as would Tendril's Leaf.

"So any comment on how you nearly lost both Unit-01 and 02 in that idiotic attempt at capturing the Eight angel?" the distorted female voice of Seele 12 asked. It was heavily implied it was of British heritage based on the accent, but women could be tricky.

Adjusting his collar, Gendo felt nothing for the attempted strong arming. Might have made a larger impression had the person not been a floating block with a number. "It was a calculated risk to try and capture the angel. But it would have gone a long way in replicating our success with the cloning processes. With only one viable body at our disposal, the Dummy System has made no progress," Gendo didn't need the system but Seele wanted it.

Keel rolled his head around, the fat neck made it look as if it was about to fall off. "Understood, the Dummy System is in need of additional work. Tendril's Leaf has claimed they were trying to get a pure demon for you, but as the spawn of Yui has two at his control perhaps you should flex the influence you have over that," the man's visor glinted as if it were scanning.

Cursed bloodlines and demonic creatures, Gendo really should have believed Yui's tales when they were dating. Having read some of Ritsuko's reports, and coaxing additional details from her from the bed, "I have somebody working on that as we speak here. But let it be known that Tendril's Leaf has stressed a desire to have access to this Minamoto as well. Is it wise to bring her into the fold and into their hands?" Gendo always knew it was best to keep his enemies more focused on each other than on him. Seele only used Tendril's Leaf as they were the only faction of Demon-Animals willing to.

Seele 4 took the bait wonderfully, "We should let them present us with another demon animal or a lower pureblood. I don't trust that organization, not if they're willing to offer us one of their own as a test subject. They're motives…do we know what they really are?" This was definitively a Japanese man.

Well that was something Gendo didn't know himself, Tendril's real motives. Not that it mattered really, in the end it was going to be him standing with the power of god. "They only mentioned the want to converse with Minamoto. From the reports of the First Child, she refers to that one as the matriarch," Gendo had enjoyed his little lunch with Rei the other day. With the others seemingly vanished, Rei was available for him to confirm she was still a valid source of data. "They have also told me to be wary of another pureblood seen in town. This was confirmed by a squad of agents I lost," he held out the photo of the young girl and her companion.

Seele 2 piped in his whiney two-cents, "We'll try and capture that one then. Don't worry Ikari, you don't need to worry your forces over this. Just concentrate in getting the child of Yui at our disposal. A blood sample is needed to confirm a few things. Not much more than a drop or two, your young Akagi can take it during any number of tests." A rich Chinese accent rolled out with a healthy obsessive tone.

Not likely to happen, either request, but Gendo nodded out of a sense of irony. These fools insistence that the demon hunter lineage was needed to be controlled was pure incompetence. The event at the shrine, the golden light, was not to be feared only controlled. As for that tiny pureblood, well he didn't fear or even care about that. Let Tendril's Leaf and Seele clean up the messes. Pushing his glasses back up, "Now if you have nothing else for me, I do have matters to attend to. Not every day we have weather phenomenon so close to Tokyo-3."

"The disappearance of the Second and Third child after the event at the volcano and that little snow storm," Keel thumped his knuckle on his desk. A gleam of sweat budded on his balding head, "Such events show the involvement of powerful forces. Ancients among the purebloods are rising, and some are hostile. We lost a battalion of trainees in Hokkaido with the only communique out being 'Shuten-doji'. Then we hear you lost all contact with the pilots during that snow storm until they just appeared back in Tokyo-3 yesterday. Explain."

They would ask about that, Gendo mentally winced but showed not external sign of distress. "The report from captain Katsuragi should be enough to answer your questions. The storm is still under investigation, and even if it were magical in origin, nothing occurred to the pilots or command staff present at the resort. The location was well traveled and visited by many over the days they were present," Gendo left out the part about nobody questioned ever saw the Nerv personnel at anytime. They had vanished. And the name Tamamo from Katsuragi's report was something he recalled from Yui's stories.

"Forgive us if we look into the matter ourselves. And if we need to speak with the pilots, please make them available to us," Seele 5 asked. Unlike the others though, the voice was unmasked and decidedly a very female voice. "For unlike you, we know the power of bloodlines, and we won't see the last remaining true Ikari lost," the woman threatened before her monolith vanished.

All about him the pillars vanished leaving him in darkness, Gendo was pleased. He had all the cards still, even if his hold was tenuous on some. "So they want the Third that bad do they? Let's see how much they're willing to offer for him," Gendo could find a use for anything and everything. Closer he stepped to his goals, and he would not be denied.

X-X

Notes

Ok…I'm thinking some of you are going to cry foul on the whole Tamamo/Shinji/Yukihana sandwich…I couldn't help myself! It just screamed fitting actually. In Kanokon Tamamo tries playing matchmaker a little, but in this story the match is already set in stone cause Shinji isn't a waffling little breast obsessed Kouta. Sorry just Kouta was abit to wishie/washy for my tastes at times.

Hope it didn't bother you to much and I hope you have a great Halloween!

Later

Mercaba


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Happy 2013 everybody! First chapter of a story for the new year. All my vacation is over, my sickness is getting better and work is…well still work so not much to complain about there. Hope you all had fun.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 14

Sitting at his desk, staring at the multitude of red marks and error checks, Touji groaned inwardly. He was supposed to be hanging out with Kensuke, Shinji, and Tayura right now, first real day of hanging out since they got back from the Okinawa trip. But no, he had to be at school getting tutored by Asahina about how much he failed his vacation work. Why did this girl just have to hate him so much! On the positive though, he got to watch his new homeroom teacher going over the class roster.

Rubbing the eraser of her pencil against her temple, Akane hummed. "Suzuhara-kun did you even try to do the work right, or did you rush through it last night?" she asked coldly. Setting the last of his papers on top of the pile, she drummed her fingers over the top. Her cool and collective demeanor changed to irate when she exploded, "You're more intelligent than his! Stop messing around and get serious or your future is going to go know where!"

Mind locking up, Touji was caught red handed. He had just slapped answers down in rapid succession while watching television the night before. "I know I need to put more effort in, but I don't care about Japanese history!" it was boring and had nothing to do with his life. "And mythology and folklore is useless. I mean why would I need to know about monsters and demons?" he jabbed his fingers on the page. His finger jabbed at a pure white kimono clad picture of the 'snow woman' of myth, ha stupid stories.

Slowly gazing up from her class listing, Yukino Hanadai bore her dispassionate expression towards the duo. "All knowledge is important, Suzuhara-kun. Your fellow classmates were able to do the work amicably," she muttered before going back to her work.

Her hands rubbed up her biceps briskly, "It's cold in here," Akane mumbled. Putting her books away, Akane accepted reality of the times. "This is it for today, but I'll be expecting you to keep staying late each day until you get your marks back up. Suzuhara-kun, I know you can do the work, and Hokari-kun put me in charge the after school tutoring so I take it seriously. So either you work with me or I get Ikari-kun to apply some pressure on you," she actually smiled softly.

A feeling of elation welled up within the lad upon hearing that, he was free! But what was with that smile Asahina had? Shuffling his papers into a book and slamming it shut, "You have a thing for Shin-man, Asahina-san? That why you're always on his ass about Minamoto-san and the others?" Man why did Shinji get all the girls? Touji knew Shinji had some appeal to some woman, but man he just couldn't fathom why? Spotting the slight coloring of her cheeks, Touji guessed he was right. "Trying to get on my good side to put in the good word for you?" why couldn't he get a girl?!

Stomping her foot, Akane leaned in closer to Touji hurling denials. "Ikari-kun is just a friend! I don't like him like that! I like…I like…" she sputtered before going even redder in the face. After staring blankly for a few moments, she stood up demurely and coughed into her fist. "I don't know why I bother sometimes. Anyway, no I don't need you to 'put in a good word' for me. I need you to try harder on your work, or I'll have to…make home visits to insure you're getting better," and with a nod she walked out of the room.

"You are oblivious to many things, Suzuhara-kun," Yukino said without even looking at him. Her pen wafted over the papers with markings appearing quick and fast. "Tayura-kun needs more time dedicated to mathematics, Aida is to focused on technology, Asahina has gained one pound," she rattled off more evaluations of nearly every student.

About to leave, Touji couldn't help but stop once he realized he hadn't heard the new and exceptionally cute new teach say Shinji or Himari's name. Standing by the door, just outside of it, Touji strained to hear anything about those two missing names. "She seems to hate those two," Touji licked his lips in anticipation. Over the few hours they spent with the new pale and black haired beauty was soft spoken to everybody but Shinji, and that made Himari speak harshly towards the teacher. "So maybe Shin-man isn't the be-all-end-all woman slayer the girls think he is?" it did Touji's self-esteem good.

Opening the door more, Yukino tapped Touji's shoulder, "Eaves dropping is not becoming of a student." Where her finger touched a small chill worked through everything she made contact with. "As for Ikari-kun, I do not know his ability to see to a woman's desires and wishes. But if what I hear is correct, he is well versed in many technique and caring," her cheeks colored just a little before heading back to her desk.

Touji stood ridged and cold as he leaned against the wall. He hadn't even heard her move let alone open the door before she tapped him. A gaggle of other girls pointed at him, snickered and ran off talking about what the teacher said about Shinji. "W-whatever, I'm late anyway," Touji tried to shake off the cold and dread. He had games to play, stories about Okinawa to embellish, and friends to talk to! Passing an irate looking Chizuru and Ayanami, Touji offered the gorgeous woman a brief wave, but she didn't seem to notice. "Guess she's upset about something, and Ayanami is…Ayanami," girl was emotion dead, but he'd ask Shinji if what they said about the quiet ones was true.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, his satchel hanging at his side, Touji made haste to get away from the school. Students were mostly gone by now, but he wasn't alone as he walked off. Spotting a small girl with an odd looking girl standing next to her waving, he shrugged as he walked past them trying not to make eye contact. "Little kids ain't my thing," that other girl was cute though, but best just to head on. His mind went back to Asahina, girl was a real ball breaker, why couldn't Hikari be his tutor instead. That would have been awesome, not another of the cult of Ikari.

After a short ten minute walk, Touji found himself ringing the door buzzer at Kensuke's and kicking off his shoes. "You guys won't believe it, but that new teacher has a list of all our problems already!" Touji informed as he jumped onto Kensuke's couch. They troupe were already playing a game, Shinji and Tayura were playing while Kensuke had his laptop open as usual. "Sorry for being late, Asahina was busting my nuts over not doing the vacation homework," Touji reached into the waiting bowl of chips.

"Just make yourself at home why don't you," Kensuke scoffed as he reclaimed his seat. Fingers dancing over the keyboard, the geek snickered at whatever he was looking at. "And we were just talking about Yukino-sensei. Tayura said she's a friend of his moms or something," he got some junk food himself.

Raising his fists in victory, Tayura gloated over the defeated Ikari. "In your face Shinji-kun! You might beat me at most other things, but in the world of virtual combat I am the master!" the young man was jovial to obscene levels. Dropping his controller though, Tayura spun around to address the newcomer directly. "Oh yeah, Suzuhara, Yukino," he paused almost confused at the name but pressed on, "Is related to my mom's assistant. She's distant but fair."

Picking up the discarded controller, Touji stole the winner's right to continue playing. It was a small way of getting revenge against Shinji for having Chizuru as a girlfriend, being the only one of the group with a girlfriend. They could all trounce him at games, so they did to make themselves feel a little better. "Well, distant might be to light a word, frigid works better. Though she seems to outright hate you Shin-man. What you do, walk in on her in the nurses office or something?" Touji needled Shinji just a little. Seeing that woman in the buff though, might be worth detention or holding buckets. Yukino-sensei was a hottie.

Picking his new fighter, Shinji's grin was only partially fake. "I don't think that's the case. Maybe Yukihana…I mean Yukino-sensei is just more like Ayanami than Himari? You have to know how to read her facial features a bit more than others," he licked his lips as the fight started. Right off the bat, Shinji was already at a disadvantage a he fumbled about the controller, missing blocks, and button mashing. It was a no-contest as Shinji's masculine fighter was utterly owned by the tiny buxom lass Touji picked. Head hung in shame, "I'm done for now," he held out the controller. "So how was Asahina-san's tutoring?" Shinji asked.

Since Kensuke took the reigns of Shinji's fallen controller, Tayura found Touji a very appealing target. "Yeah, she's taking her personal time to help you out, so you better put forth your best efforts for her!" aggression and jealousy ebbing out of him. Casually alternating between the screen and the overly focused face of Touji, Tayura's eyes hardened just a little. "Not fair that you get to spend time with her on vacation AND after school," he crossed his arms and sulked.

"Hey you want to take my place, by all means you can have her!" Touji said offhandedly. Damn Kensuke was playing cheap today. Jump then special or block and counter? His head wobbled to and fro but in the end his waffling got him defeated as Kensuke hit him hard and fast. After a loud and tasteful string of swears, "Man, Ken, way to go easy on me. As for school, I just don't care about the subject is all. Monsters and demons…it's stupid! We live in the present, not the past. Why care about such fantasies and delusions? Right?"

Shinji and Tayura shared an amused look, but it was Shinji that shrugged. "It might sound useless, but it's culturally important, and you never know when those stories will come in handy. You should thank Asahina-san for helping you though. She's not as busy as Hokari-san, but she is busy with a lot of things," Shinji passed the controller over to Tayura wanting to avoid another savage beating. "So you going to tell us what we missed in Okinawa? Kensuke told us you were busy?" Shinji sipped a can of tea idly.

Eyeballing the back of Tayura's head, Touji anticipated some fun with this match. "Sorry Shin-man, but I don't think I'll be taking your new woman up on her want to help me. You can tend to her yourself," Touji thumbed his chest with pride. When Tayura dropped the controller and cast a baleful glare at Shinji, Touji's eyes widened with shock and mirth. "You like that chick don't you!? Man Tayura, you sure do aim low," Touji took the time to polish off Tayura's fighter earning a quick victory.

"At least she's cuter than that class rep you drool over! And more intelligent too!" Tayura recounted as he rejoined the game. Capitalizing on Touji's turn to be shocked, the lad gripped his controller hard to the point of nearly breaking it, pummeled Touji into digital red paste. Over his shoulder, Tayura had a glint in his eyes, "What, didn't think we noticed you're fixation with that rules lawyer? Shinji spotted it, but hate to tell you but she's been asking about him a lot whenever we're at the store she works at. Think SHE is the real convert to Shinji's harem."

Propping himself up on his hands and legs, Shinji crab walked out of fist range of the two warring factions. While still in projectile rage, Shinji was no longer watching the game as it entered its third and final round. "Guys, I keep telling you I don' t have a harem! Asahina-san and Hokari-san are just friends of mine is all," his watch started to beep, but Shinji just stopped it and cringed when both turned on him. "Honest guys! I'm not trying to date either of them!" he assured.

Now he HAD to beat Tayura for accusing him of liking Hikari. Cute as a button, stern when necessary, with those cute twin tails and freckles…so what if he liked Hikari damn it! Girls like Chizuru and Himari were out of his league, but he could hope his childhood friendship with Hikari would mean something. "You better not be aiming for Hikari, Shin-man. You've enough women, whatever you say, and I will ask her out! I almost did over vacation!" a bold faced lie, but neither Tayura or Shinji had gone with them.

The match went long, Touji and Tayura fluctuating who was winning time and time again. Both played defensively, it was safer. Leaning forward, controller hidden in their laps the two tuned out Shinji and Kensuke talking about Yukino-sensei and the few bits of the vacation the geek was lauding up as victories. In the end, the timer was the victor as neither could score the final blow.

"Fine! I admit it," Touji dropped his controller and grabbed the bowl of food, "I like the class rep. And it's obvious you like that ge…you like Asahina," Touji held up his hands in defeat. He'd not mock the girl in Tayura's presence, assuming the same went for Hikari. "I'll talk down Shinji so she won't fall for him, if you do the same for Hokari at that grocery store for me," he reached his hand out in friendship.

Shaking Touji's hand, Tayura and gave it a good solid pump, "Together we can keep Shinji-kun from stealing our ladies!" Never mind the fact that Shinji was in the room, dumbstruck, and paling at the conversation he was hearing. Patting the floor closest to Shinji as he could get, Tayura chuckled, "Sorry Shinji, but they do talk about you. And you've already got my sister and…that should be enough." A strange and peculiar expression wafted over the boy's face, but he said nothing else.

"Chizuru-san should be more than enough for any man," Touji got a goofy grin until Tayura slugged his arm. "Anyway, listen to my awesome vacation!" Touji went into his embellished account of Okinawa. Lies were bold and mighty, since Kensuke had taken to the arcade during the trip, Touji had nobody to contradict him. Women had been approached, the spoke to him, and Touji made those sound as if he had conquered Spain with a matchbook and a penlight. "So what did you two do, didn't you work Tayura?" Touji washed down his tall tale with a soda.

Checking his watch again, Shinji grimaced and stood up. Smoothing his slacks, "Tayura will have to tell you the details. I have to go and meet Himari-san. I…we got into a fight over vacation due to an issue with the last angel. And I'm making it up to Chizuru-chan and Himari-san right now, so I have to go." Cleaning up after himself, Shinji offered his goodbyes and headed out to his date.

"Man, at times I envy him and others I pity him. He's those girls slave it seems," Touji took Shinji's place closer to the television. But Shinji was his buddy, and Touji would support and help him wherever he could. But he did plead that they didn't have to fight over Hikari that would not be cool. Listening to Tayura detail stories from the onsen, Touji could picture Tamamo in his mind and that earned him another slug from the boy. Kensuke brought out a frozen pizza for supper, and they continued into the night comparing stories and palling about. Was a good day.

X-X

Today was NOT a good day, and it was for the obvious reason of her boyfriend spending time with 'the other woman.' Though knowing Shinji was off with her brother but soon Himari did leave Chizuru just a little irked. She had the whole day yesterday to be pampered and coddled, but she would always want more. Though just thinking about how the date ended last night, her first time inviting her little pupil (actual their first time with a third party) left Chizuru's thighs rubbing together.

Watching the school depopulate, Touji waved at her but she was to fixated on trying to surpass those pleasant memories and the desire to crash Himari's date to care. With Rei at her side, Chizuru left her hand on the pale girl's shoulder tensely. "I don't know what mother is thinking, but I can't let this pass without a fight," she informed her student. She saw Rei nod but not talk, Chizuru would have to work on getting Rei more vocal…well more vocal outside the bedroom. Girl had lungs and knew how to use them when in private. Leaning against Rei, pressing her assets against the girl's back, "And you say all the licenses were up to date and accurate?"

Following the boys that walked by, noses hemorrhaging like fountains, Rei pulled out a flip notebook from her pocket. Once the obscenities of Chizuru manhandling Rei had stopped causing bleeding, "That is correct Mis…Chizuru-san," Rei remembered her lessons. It wasn't proper to call Chizuru mistress outside of the apartment as it left people confused. Blinking rapidly as Chizuru pushed closer against her, hear to ear, Rei sneezed cutely as Chizuru's hair tickled her nose. "Yukino Hanadai is a fully accredited and practicing junior high teacher in the field of English and Japanese Folklore," Rei flipped the book closed.

Pleased at her girl, Chizuru's hands slid down Rei' shoulders to her bust and gave her a little reward. After squeezing, finding Rei's heft to be rather small but firm in comparison to her own, Chizuru released the squirming fledgling wolf-girl. "She's going to have to answer to why she's here. I…I don't know really what happened at mom's, and I don't want to know. Whatever happened that night is between them," but Chizuru could tell something happened that night. Tamamo and Yukihana were damn well glowing the next morning, and Shin-chan was exhausted. But the idea of her mother bedding her boyfriend left Chizuru feeling uneasy.

"Had I been able to attend the retreat I would have tended to alp-Shinji-san's needs myself. I apologize for my inability to leave the city," Rei informed a late leaving troupe of girls of her wants. Leaning forward just a little, Rei's eyes hardened nearly unnoticeably, but Chizuru (and Shinji if he had been there) noticed. "Is that this Yukihana you spoke of? She is rather lacking in emotional tells and facial recognition," Rei said without a single trace of irony.

And there she was, her mother's right hand lady attempting to play at being a teacher in Shinji's class. It had been her idea, well partially, to have Shinji get closer to Tamamo and Yukihana at the onsen so she couldn't be to upset. But the end result was unknown, and she prayed would stay that way forever. Though if Yukihana was here now it meant either Tamamo was disproving of their relationship or maybe trying to cut in a little. Handing Ayanami her satchel, Chizuru stomped towards her target with every intention of screaming the answers out of the snow girl.

"Yukihana what are you doing here? I thought after that last night at mom's I'd not see either of you until summer vacation!" Chizuru asked hotly. Normally calm and collected, it helped to tease Shinji into an unintelligent mass of pleasing man-meat, Chizuru was off her game. Fully aware they were in public, despite the fact it was mostly devoid of students, Chizuru was tempted to fire off foxfire. "Is it my taking Ayanami-chan under my wing? Do you not trust Shin-chan still? Or is it this other slayer that's got you hiding about our school?" she was nearly nose-to-nose with the woman.

Sidestepping Chizuru, the woman in question kept on walking until she was even with Ayanami. "I am Yukino Hanadai not this Yukihana of whom you speak," the woman said with only the tiniest inflection. Tilting her head to the side, Yukino grabbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "As for Ayanami-kun here, she could stand to get a little more sun. To many pale students," she nodded once and went on walking off the school grounds.

So angry at being brush off her tail popped out, Chizuru was lucky nobody was behind her to see it. Forcing herself to calm down, and collecting Rei as she ran after Yukino, Chizuru wasn't the type to just accept things on face value. Feeling the familiar cold sensation she got whenever she touched Yukihana, Chizuru spun the teacher around, "Yukihana don't play games with me! Did mom send you here to spy on us, or is it something else?" Were they in danger? Did she have to worry about Tamamo attacking Shinji!? Her mother was an older pure demon, maybe just maybe she held a grudge about something. Could she…could she attack her own mother for Shinji?

Brushing Chizuru's hand off, then fixing the disheveled collar that resulted, Yukino let out a long and cold breath. "I am Yukino Hanadai, and I was hired to replace the retiring Suzuki Amano, that is all. With the…attacks happening in the city it is well paying though many teachers avoid it," Yukino was insistent with her tone. Spinning on the balls of her feet, the teacher again tried to leave, "In the future do not assault a teacher unless it is an important matter."

A nervous tick throbbed along Chizuru's right eye marring her normal graceful expression. She wasn't going to get blown off like this. Grabbing a discarded soda can, she chucked it at the back of the departing teachers head. The can didn't hit as Yukino's head shifted just before it could connect, adding more proof that the woman the ninja in question. Grinding her teeth, "Ayanami-chan we're following her and making her confess why she's stalking our school."

Being dragged by Chizuru at speeds of walking that nearly toppled her, Rei had all the grace of a boat anchor. "Do you not trust your mother and her assistant, or are you concerned that after joining our pack, they will try to appease Shinji again?" Rei finally got her footing after half a block. Being randomly jerked from right to left and alternating speed as Chizuru played spy though, Rei found herself colliding more than once with Chizuru's shapely behind.

Rounding the corner, Chizuru came to a halt for two reasons. First and foremost was Rei's question, did she trust her mother? Releasing her captive pupil, Chizuru grabbed her own left wrist and rubbed it lightly. "I trust her. As much as I fight with her, with as long as we've been at odds I trust her," Chizuru felt warmth in her chest. While being forced to work rather than have fun with Shinji had been a pain, but she had found herself enjoying being with Tamamo. Softly and mostly to herself, "She's crazy and annoying, but I love her. Not as much as that brother of mine though."

The second reason why Chizuru's frontal assault ended so suddenly was addressed when Rei asked, "Where did Yukino-sensei go?" Rei took a step past Chizuru scanning the street, populated with shoppers and commuters as they had wandered into the business district. Her lips drew into a thin line of concentration, "With the speed of our progression, she should not have been able to lose us."

Damn ninja women being able to just vanish whenever she wanted! "Well she has to be close by, doesn't she?" if only she could turn back to her normal form. Maybe they could get to the roofs, a bonding experience with Rei-chan…though they had a real close bonding session with Shinji already. Hard to get any closer than they were last night, tasty too. "So what do you think we should…" Chizuru was going to ask until she got interrupted.

"Minamoto-san, Chizuru Minamoto-san?" a well dress man in a three piece suit and sunglasses asked. Adjusting his tie, the man extended his hand out in friendship. "I'm with Nerv and I've been asked to bring you in on request," he pulled his hand back after Chizuru just looked at it with disdain.

Now this was obviously a lie and a trap, Chizuru could sense the 'man' wasn't human at all and fibbing to boot. Shinji was with the kitten, and if anybody from Nerv was here they'd be looking for her cute puppy. "So why don't you just tell me why you're here instead. I'm on a little date with my favorite girl right now," Chizuru grabbed Rei and held her in front of herself. Hugging Rei protectively, ready to dash away with the girl at a moment's notice, Chizuru took a moment to enjoy the warmth the girl had. Pushing Rei down a little, propping her chin on top Rei's head, she just frowned.

Growling, the man rotated his shoulder and rolled his head in a circle. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you? They said you were smart, but I guess I saw those bit tits of yours and thought they were just sucking up to you," the man snapped his fingers and a blue aura of seclusion was erected around the three of the to give them some privacy. Taking off his glasses, the man's eyes were slight red on black, and his teeth started growing larger as drool trickled down. "Maybe I'll have fun with you before I turn you over," he pulled off his tie and dropped his glasses.

Ok, this wasn't expected, but Chizuru wasn't too worried. Without needing to worry about civilians she could go all out. Moving Rei behind her, Chizuru let her ears and tail out while her hair changed colors. "Why is it that only Shin-chan realizes that I'm beauty and brains?" she thumbed her nose with her right hand. Summoning a ball of foxfire, she felt her adrenaline starting to spike, she hated fighting. "You be a dear and tell me who sent you and why?" she hadn't expected somebody to go after her. No, her thoughts were it was Shinji that would be the target instead.

"I don't talk to my bitches, I just use them and leave them," the man's body exploded out of his clothing. More than three times larger than before, covered in red scale like skin, twin bone white horns protrusions from his head, the oni's foot long tongue hung out of its mouth. "Never had a Kitsune before, and you have such a tiny treat with you. But I'd likely break her in half," he grabbed at his crotch menacingly.

Her own ears and fluffy tail erupted out, Rei got into a defensive stance behind Chizuru. "Mistress, if things turn south, flee. I will distract him while you get to safety. Just tell Shinji I am sorry for causing him pain," Rei tried not to sound fearful and nearly did it. But with such a towering monstrosity before them, and herself being untrained in demonic fighting, Rei was ill prepared for this.

Turning towards Rei, Chizuru kissed the air lightly, oh she could just eat this girl up with peaches and cream! "Rei-chan, you'll not need to do that. This is just an oni, and they're not worth caring about," she pitched her fire into its face. The ball exploded in a mighty haze of smoke and debris. "See, oni are weak to fox fire. I didn't even need Shin-chan to merge with to take one of them…" Chizuru felt a savage blow to the back of her head sending her to the ground rolling. Leaping to her feet, rubbing the back of her head and finding a trickle of blood, "Ok, this is new."

Snickering loudly, the oni held a talisman out in front of him. "Normally I'd be dust by now, but we I'm not stupid, fox. This time it's going to cost you," his hand snaked out towards Rei. The girl leapt away leaving the oni's claw nothing but concrete to destroy into chunks. His head spinning around upside down laughing, "Oh this one is fast. I love the athletic ones. Slayer has good choice in bodies, be great to show him your broken bodies! Maybe I'll just break your will and he can…can…"

"Chizuru-sama, you came to see Tamamo's new onsen in the city? I wasn't expecting your visit," Yukihana said from behind the oni. An ice chunk the diameter of a basketball sunk through the creature's chest and was buried in the ground. "Allow me to take out this trash so you and your friend can speak with your mother. She wants to meet Ayanami-san here, and you likely have questions," she let her ice spike vanish leaving just a hole in the creatures chest.

Now that was why she didn't fight Yukihana, when the woman was serious it was frightening. Chizuru had to swallow hard to keep herself from being sick. "Well, I'll…ask you about Yukino-sensei after I talk to mom. L-lets go Rei-chan," Chizuru paled. The oni's innards fell out of the hole in its chest as the creature fell forward lifeless. After the got inside the onsen…how she missed that she suspected magic was involved, Chizuru hugged Rei softly. "S-sorry about you having to see that. I could have taken him out myself. I likely wouldn't have killed him like she did though," she patted Rei's back.

"Oh isn't this just darling!" Tamamo said as she sauntered into the receiving room. "So you're my daughters protégée, and aren't you just adorable," Tamamo gave both girl's a hug. Walking the two stunned girls through her newest establishment, more a public bathhouse than an onsen, Tamamo fluttered down the halls. "Don't worry about Yukihana and your…tail…I'll go into why I'm here watching. And it's not to do with that wonderful man of our…yours," she hid her face behind the sleeve of her elaborate kimono.

Still a little rattled at the fight and the onslaught that she witnessed, Chizuru let her mother lead her on. The oni wasn't really a fight to care about, she could have easily taken it out. But that talisman, how did it know her powers? Only person she knew that was watching her was Shizuka, but she trusted her! Somebody else had to be spying on them! The other fear was, what would have happened to her little puppy if that bastard got his hands on her. It was time to teach Rei a bit more combat abilities.

Being led into the empty bath, Tamamo didn't open until tomorrow, the trio of women relaxed after the sudden appearance and disposal of the oni. Tamamo informed the two of why she set up shop in Tokyo-3. Her studying the guardians and the Ikari bloodline left her apprehensive. Something about apocalyptical scenarios, the merging of all races into one. Things were getting dangerous, and her daughter's nose was right in the middle of it, so Tamamo was going to keep a closer eye. Oh and offer Chizuru and her lovely Ikari-kun free access to everything Tamamo had to offer…Chizuru assumed she meant the onsen…she really hoped so.

X-X

Checking himself out in the glass door to the café, Shinji smoothed his disheveled hair into something passing for respectable. A traffic jam left him more than five minutes late for his date with Himari, and he was dreading the repercussions. It had taken the whole weekend of pampering and slaving away for Chizuru to get her to forgive him for his 'transgressions'. Knowing Himari as he did, Shinji suspected it would take more effort to get his bodyguard's pardon. Being late was not the best start for it. But he'd do his best, in all he could, and eventually she'd tolerate him and ease his troubled heart.

"Always smells so good in here," Shinji sighed contently. Walking into the tea shop was normally a good thing. The warmth of the English art style, the shiny wood work, and the aroma of teas and coffees was succulent. Lately though, he was loath to admit it, the main waitress seemed to either avoid him or was afraid of him. "Stupid mega-playboy rumors, hope Lizlet-san doesn't believe that nonsense," he only had one girlfriend, a bodyguard, whatever Rei was, a fiancé, and whatever was going on between Tamamo, Yukihana and himself. That wasn't a harem…right?

A petite girl with green hair and lavender eyes greeted Shinji at the door with a bright smile. "Welcome to Café Relish, master. How many in…oh aren't you Ikari Shinji-kun?" the maid covered her nose and mouth with the menu. "Y-you're not here looking for…for more girls are you?" she actually looked bashfully at Shinji.

He would exact his revenge on Touji and Kensuke for perpetrating that damn rumor! "I'm here on a date with a friend of mine. She should be here already. In a beautiful traditional clothing and a long ponytail," he held his hands apart the length of Himari's luxurious hair. Oh how he ached to run his fingers through it again, suspected she did too judging by the looks she gave him this morning. Clearing his mind of the fog of longing, "She should have gotten here about five or ten minutes ago?" Pull in those hormones! This was a diplomatic mission to salvage the damaged relations, not a call for arms.

Pointing at a booth in the corner, the maid lowered her menu shield but maintained a coquettish look. "She arrived with another lady friend. Y-you're dating both of them? Those rumors are true Ikari-sama," the maid handed Shinji the menu. Squealing lightly as their hands touched just briefly the girl took off to gab with the other maids. The myth and legend of Shinji Ikari master woman slayer went up a notch that day.

Grumbling under his breath, Shinji tried not to think about how that girl looked at him. It was like a side of beef, as if he was some celebrity or something. Not what he wanted at all. Waving at Lizlet as he passed her, "Good afternoon Chelsie-san, I'll have my regular when you have a moment." She squeaked and nearly dropped the pitcher of water she was holding on the drooling boys, but nodded in acceptance. "Sorry to keep you waiting Himari-san. Shizuka-san I wasn't expecting you today but it's always a pleasure," he had thought this was to be a date…but with Shizuka? This wasn't going to be like last night with Chizuru AND Rei? That had been an endurance trial.

"Shinji-sama doth be a trifle delayed, but tis acceptable as I know of whom you spent thy time," Himari batted her eyelashes at him. Scooting over in the booth so Shinji could sit next to her, the coy cat demon's hand covered Shinji's the moment it touched down on the cushion. "Had thy been with that fox of yours, t'would be a different song being played," she intertwined her fingers with his.

Twirling her finger around the lip of her tea cup, Shizuka's smile was snarky as ever. "Neko-hime here has been anxious since we found the blacksmith. He's going to have her blade fixed in a week, but gave her a loaner weapon," she sipped her tea with relish. A foot under the table scored a direct hit between Shinji's legs as it caressed his inner thigh. "She's also been hungrily waiting arrival. Though I am not sure if its food she wants, or something more engaging," her foot finally pulled back.

"Y-y-y-your tea Ikari-kun," Lizlet nearly dropped the cup on the table her body was shaking so heavily. Eyes moving about the table frantically, never settling on any one person for long, she was about to fall over due to nerves. Her panicking did leave her impressive assets jiggling about, making most of the guys fawn over Shinji's table for receiving special service. "It-it's on the house so…drink it all…all of it!" she nearly cried as she ran away from the table to the backroom.

Feeling warm from running over to the café from Kensuke's, Shinji favored the water already present over the steaming cup of tea. "She seems a bit more flustered than normal. You didn't say anything odd to her before I got here did you, Shizuka-san?" he wouldn't put it past the Mizuchi. Shizuka was from Misato's school of teasing, that being sexual harassment was par the course. Squeezing Himari's hand, she seemed nervous as he was, "And what did I hear about your sword? You found somebody that could fix it?" So that explained why Shizuka was here, Himari was adamant that once the water demon found a suitable repairman it be made known.

Rubbing her shoulder against Shinji's sensually, sending the boy into a blushing fix, Himari get her flirting fix on. This was to be her day in many ways, and teasing Shinji was a group activity that Himari was slowly mastering. "Doth that snake ever not intone mischief? Upon our arrival she let slip, that yon slayer was here to collect her pretty head and add it to his ample collection. Though, thy head is mine on this eve," she released Shinji's hand and pulled out the wrapped parcel she had with her. "Tis not as perfect as Yasutsuna, but shall suffice for the fortnight the repairs shall take," she lowered it back down.

Hearing an odd rustling about the café, Shinji took a quick survey of the clientele. For some reason most of them were leaving, which was odd. The café was usually bustling with tea enthusiasts or guys drooling over the maid outfits, though now it was nearly empty. Why did he suddenly feel himself in danger? "Well I'm glad you found somebody that could help Himari-san," he tilted his water glass towards Shizuka who waggled her tongue at him. Just what did that girl see in him, did she still consider him an enemy?

"Well I couldn't turn down the offer of a little double date with Slayer-kun, my price for such expedited work," Shizuka confessed. Using her straw, she captured a little of her cream soda in it. Letting a single drop of amber colored liquid fall onto the curled up wrapper making it unfurl and spread out. "Remind you of anything Slayer-kun, from what I saw with Neko-hime it's about accurate," she snickered and put her straw back in the glass.

There was subtle and then there was Shizuka, and both Shinji and Himari were aghast at her little innuendo. "Y-you don't mean that d-do you Shizuka-san? I know at the onsen you slept ON me for warmth, but that…and…this…you're just observing us right?" Shinji stammered but found himself captivated by the pale girl. She was very cute in a dead girl kind of way…looking like a living corpse was odd. Her constant feeling of moisture was different too, but she was interesting none the less.

Drawing Shinji to her protectively, Himari draped her arm around his shoulder. "I did leverage Shinji-sama's time for expediency, but I doth not believe you meant to go so far. For an observer, be it not wrong to meddle?" she was breathing hot and heavy on Shinji's neck. He had told her in the past that, well it was a bit of a turn on of his, so she had to be doing it consciously, right? Forcing, gently though, Shinji to face her, those fang like teeth glinting in the light of the café, "Though Shinji-sama seems intrigued by such a notion. Has thy faithfulness reached a conundrum?"

Feeling much the mouse between the cat and snake, Shinji just squirmed in his seat. "W-wonder where Chelsie-san is, I'd like to order my supper now. It-it's on me by the way, so order whatever you want," he could feel both Himari's warm and Shizuka's cold feet touching him in places. It was maddening as much as it was intoxicating. So this was love, pure unabashed love…Himari and Chizuru. Sure there were others, Rei most notably, and it made Shinji's heard swell to near bursting. His slacks, well they were getting close, and would if the teasing continued.

"So two is not enough for you, after last night I shouldn't be shocked," Shizuka stunned the duo. Letting her tongue unfurl, the café was now empty, she sampled some of Shinji's free yet untouched drink. "What were the scores for finish lines crossed? Puppy-kun with three, Kitsu-hime with five, and the poor slayer with only two. For a male you do have inhuman like endurance…" she stopped and her eyes went wide, "this is poisoned, lethal."

In the time it took Shizuka to pull her tongue out of the tea cup, Himari had unfurled the guard around her temporary blade, vaulted over Shinji, and was eying the proprietor menacingly. "So my instincts prove true then, thy harlot tis a demon," she pointed the kitana's blade at Lizlet's neck. Walking slowly in a circle around the blue eyed blond, Himari sneered wickedly. "Ruining my chance for romantic with Shinji-sama, another foil to punish you with," she lunged at the maid with a wild strike.

Dropping with her knees, the blade soaring overhead missing, Lizlet covered her head with her hands. As both Shinji and Shizuka got out of the booth but gave Himari room to move. "I'm just a tea sprite trying to survive is all! I don't want to be Ikari-kun's next victim!" she cried out. Rolling behind Himari she pointed her arms at both groups letting tea leaves billow out from within her maid outfit. Filling the previously tranquil room with black dust, "J-just leave me in peace please!"

She knew he was a demon hunter and was thinking he was going to attack her? Oh Shinji started replaying most of his interactions with the attractive maid in his head. Hadn't Lizlet's attitude changed towards him after Shizuka made a comment about him 'slaying' her? Hell hadn't Shizuka said even today Shinji was here for her head? Go figure the normally polite and kind maid was freaking out and trying to prevent him from doing so. He had to do something, had to talk to her before things got even further out of hand!

"Lizlet-san, please stop this, it's just a misunderstanding!" Shinji tried opening the floor for diplomacy. Stepping closer into the battle field, the teary eyed maid pointed a hand of blinding tea leaves into his face. Not the most harmful of attacks, but not a white flag either. Coughing as the leaves got into his eyes, stinging and blinding him, Shinji staggered closer to her. Grabbing at his throat as the leaves started coating his throat making breathing hard, "P-please stop this, we don't mean you any harm!"

Shifting her focus to Shinji, as he got closer to her, Lizlet doubled her assault on him. "I'm sorry Ikari-san, but I heard them say you were here to kill me. I…I just want to make tea is all," she sounded almost hysterical. Crying openly, a dribble of snot rolled down her nose marring her pretty looks, and making for one messy looking maid. Sniffing hard, "J-just go away please."

With a mighty war cry, Himari showed she wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Master will not be going anywhere without me!" she slammed her weapon through Lizlet's chest. The effect was instantaneous, the cloud of tea leaves dropped to the ground. Opening her eyes, an emotion approaching shame and regret crossed Himari's face. With her blade piercing Lizlet's heart, parting her elaborate costume, Himari balked when the maid just tilted her head seemingly unharmed, "You…you're…"

"My outfit! You ruined it!" Lizlet cried and back stepped out of blade. The wound, if it could be called that, healed instantly leaving only a large expanse of exposed skin and the bottom of a black lacy bra. Putting one hand into the uncanny valley, larger than Himari's but smaller than Chizuru's, to cover the hole, "Do you know how hard I worked on making this?"

Pointing at the counter that held a multitude of jars of tea and cups, Shizuka was coughing out the last of the leaves she inhaled. "She's a tsukumogami, Neko-hime! An inanimate object given life from over a hundred years of use! Likely that cup on display," she fell to her knees gagging harder. Her hand jutted towards the center shelf where a very ornate and old looking English tea cup.

"Himari stop!" Shinji tried ordering his protector, but a feeling of familiar was washing over him. Himari was losing herself in battle again, just like before. She wouldn't listen, wouldn't stop, until Lizlet was destroyed! Scrambling to his feet as Himari vaulted the counter and lifted the tea cup in question. Standing stock still, trying to guess Himari's next move, Shinji tried again, "Please Himari-chan, just put it down. We're the ones in the wrong here. She was just protecting herself is all!"

Standing between Himari and Shinji, Lizlet was stunned at what she heard. Her mouth opened and closed several times, "S-Shinji-san…you…you mean it?" She didn't seem to mind she was flashing part of herself at him, or maybe it was just the fear of destruction making that little bit of info a moot point. Himari's laugh however broke the mood, "No don't!" Lizlet cried out as Himari tossed the cup into the air towards Shinji and her.

Everything came to a slow, time seemed lengthened and distended, but Shinji felt every nanosecond. Lizlet was walking backwards towards him, arms flailing about high trying to catch the cup, but she was to short. He was going to have to do it, breathing stopped as he moved into an intercept pattern. 'I can get it, it's right in my…' the wind was knocked out of him as Lizlet smashed into him. So focused on the cup, he forgot she wasn't watching where she was going. "Watch out!" he tried futilely to warn her, but it didn't stop anything.

She collided with him, back of her head smashing into his nose sending both of them to the ground. As they fell, the self-proclaimed spun in the air to try and catch her actual physical body. Her hands went to stop her descent though, not to make the catch leaving her encasing Shinji's face and showing him the slash in her uniform. "I'm…I'm…alive?" she cried out earnestly.

His hands outstretched, Shinji could feel the cold porcelain of the cup against his fingers. He also noticed that even if it wasn't her real body, Lizlet's human form was just as warm and real feeling as Himari. He tried to talk, but got a mouth full of bust instead, but he saved her it seemed. Once she sat up, and actually sat down on something Himari had planned on earlier, Shinji got out a breathless, "L-let's talk about what just happened calmly."

Over another cup of tea, Lizlet having put her real body back on the shelf, the quartet came to a consensus. Shinji, while being a demon hunter, didn't have any desire to slay demons that weren't evil. Himari apologized for losing sense of herself, but chastised Shinji for being too forgiving, and Shizuka watched it all skeptically. After a meal on the house, the café started repopulating, and the trio of daters left back to the apartment. With Misato at work, and Asuka likely with Kuesu, they planned to work off some of that post battle adrenaline. Shizuka gave the score of, Himari-4, Shinji-2…and Shizuka watched on hungrily and debated.

X-X

She knew she should have just called in sick today, but even then they'd just reschedule this torture. Misato sat in a lone folding chair in her dress fatigues with a slew of UN, Nerv, and other regulatory bodies across from her. And they did not look happy, willing to accept answers, and for some of the older ones regular. Knowing of the impeding debriefing had left Misato with trying to find an out, but as the highest ranking officer that had been at the onsen she was being held accountable.

"So Captain Katsuragi, from your own report you state you were at a resort hotel called Tama-No-Yu for the days of your absence," a greying UN inspector from Russia spoke in very broken Japanese. Amid the gunmetal grey walls, the white table, and the dim lights the man appeared decrepit and ancient. Holding up a copy of Misato's report, the man slapped the tip of the paper, "Such an establishment doesn't exist in the region you stated, nor in the island itself."

Well the man had a point, not that Misato had an answer anybody sane would accept. "All I can say is that the inn was run by the mother of the Third Child's girlfriend Chizuru Minamoto ," Misato addressed the council with all the form and tact she could muster. When she heard the briefing of pilots, Shigeru, Makoto, and herself being missing for days, Misato could only make one guess. Freaking demons and their magics! How was a woman supposed to stay sane in a world where she could just vanish for days! Now she had to answer for it, "Given the state of the weather at the time we didn't have an option other than to stay at the inn."

It was Gendo's turn to speak, and he did with little seeming care. "Did you at anytime feel you were in danger, or that the pilots were at risk of being harmed?" he pushed his glasses up in a bored manner. Seated at the end of the procession, sandwiched between Kozo and a long black haired Japanese woman, he stood out as the darkest dressed person there.

Aside from the freaky green haired Shizuka and Asuka, nobody at that inn seemed like a threat. Waking up with a face full of dead like girl, cute yes but creepy, Misato was slowly getting used to Shizuka's odd mannerisms. "No, the cold temperature was the only threatening factor. That was why we didn't consider walking when we learned the phone lines were down," this was all standard operating procedures…so why the production? Shuffling under the intense gazes of the council, Misato felt herself flush.

A nearly bald woman from the Japanese government seemed to wheeze more than speak, "What was this business at the volcano to begin with? From our reports you nearly lost Unit-01 when some cables broke? Has the pilot received proper disciplinary action for risking a multi-billion dollar piece of military hardware?" The woman's thin black rimmed glasses had lenses the size of bottle bottoms.

And now more people blaming Shinji for being a hero and not letting Asuka die, Misato was sick of it. She had been upset when she had to speak down to him for it, was tempted to tease him when she saw Chizuru and Himari punishing him, and now official word was he hadn't suffered enough. "The Third Child acted to salvage the operation without orders yes. But in doing so saved not only Unit-02 but the Second Child. He has been disciplined for his actions, and threats of additional reproductions if he acts without orders again," this time she was a little harsh with her reply.

It was the woman sitting next to Gendo that gave Misato the biggest case of the willies. Classically beautiful, sharp featured, but cold and calculating she leaned over and let her tresses splay forward. "While I would like to take your word for that Captain Katsuragi, track record for the Third Child is not the greatest. Running away, needing a personal bodyguard, and this girlfriend and her mother are at the heart of a near kidnapping of two of the three pilots and our captain of operations with two of the command staff. I want to speak to him personally," she rattled off the list expertly stressing the most damning points.

Reading the name plaque before the woman, Misato felt her ire rising. "Miss Meruhi, that isn't really an option. We need to keep the pilots near at hand, and have their public appearances to a minimum. To change that is to risk exposing them to outside sources we wouldn't really like them too," Misato fixed Meruhi with an icy stare. Something about that woman was to calculating to be concerned with this meeting. Why the fixation on Shinji, why not Asuka? Her eyes opened just a little extra in shock, "We could make the Second Child available to you though, she does like attention."

Where Misato expected Gendo or Kozo to say something to preempt her little bluff, Asuka was NOT going anywhere near that woman if Misato could help it, Meruhi spoke first. Reclining in her chair, her UN outfit clung to her body like a second skin, "I've already spoken with the Second Child on numerous occasions back in Germany. She is not the problem. We have a possible security breach and it's centered on the Third Child. Commander, I know that Captain Katsuragi here is likely well meaning, but her latent maternal instincts are likely causing her to think poorly. I request the Third be brought in at a future time for questioning on this incident."

"Sir I must protest this!" Misato shouted out as her temper flared. Bringing up her feelings for Shinji, that tone of voice, and mocking her barren nature was making Misato want blood. Standing up quickly, her chair falling back with a crash Misato took a step towards that insufferable woman. "I question why Miss Meruhi is so fixated on one little girlfriend and our pilot?" did this woman know about demons too? If this bitch was trying to get to Shinji or maybe even Chizuru it was a dangerous thing. Meruhi could take Chizuru, but that meant hurting Shinji so…no deal.

Standing up along side of Kozo and Meruhi, the later slipped her hands into her pockets and glared at Misato openly, Gendo raised a hand. "Katsuragi stand down. As commander of Nerv I will allow this meeting to go forth only with an appointed member of Nerv accompanying the Third Child. And with that I suggest this meeting come to a close," he lowered his glasses to look Misato directly in the eye.

"But…but…"Misato wasn't done yet! They couldn't just hand Shinji over to this freak, they couldn't end this meeting yet! She had no idea why they had this meeting now other than to propose access to Shinji, and that left Misato feeling used. Nobody used Misato, not without dinner, a movie, a lot of booze, and her having feelings for the lucky young man! "Meruhi-san, you better know I'll be the one with him when you talk to him. This isn't over yet," she pointed at the departing woman. When she saw Meruhi smirk, Misato about lost it. All her being wanted to rush and pummel the woman into a smear on the ground. The padre of UN peacekeepers though kept her from enacting her mental plan.

Left alone to her own devices, Misato proceeded to smash a garbage can in the empty meeting room into a flat piece of metal. "OH this isn't over yet you smarmy freak. I'll find what you're up to and when I do you won't like me very much!" Misato proceeded to hoist the bird at the now closed door. She hated the fake authority these UN and government bastards had. Undoing the top three buttons of her fatigues, she took her hat off and headed to her car. "At least that was the end of my shift, I could use a drink," a fleet of them would start. Shinji's supper was going to make it even better. Assuming that harpy didn't drag him off somewhere. Himari was always polite enough to have him home early.

The drive home was uneventful, Misato only cut off three people and nearly ran over one old woman crossing the street. Her adrenaline was still running high, and her nerves were agitated from just not knowing why that meeting seemed so…guided. "As if Gendo set it up knowing that woman would ask for Shinji," but why? Gendo never cared about Shinji before, and now he was handing him over to the UN for questioning? And that woman was so fixated on Chizuru, they knew something. They had to!

Getting out of her car though, Misato was shocked to see the parking garage wasn't empty. "Hello little girl, is something wrong?" Misato asked the young girl sanding by the elevator. The girl looked cute, seven or eight years old, and lost. Bending down to be on the girl's level, "What's your name, I don't remember seeing you here before." Many of the units were empty, so Misato was pretty sure she knew most of the residents, and none had a girl like this.

"I'm Minori Mitama, and I'm looking for my older brother," the tiny short black haired girl said with a brilliant smile. With her hands clasped together at her waist, she swayed from the balls of her feet to her heel and back. "Who are you ma'am?" she didn't sound condescending at least.

Not liking being referred to anything that constituted 'older', Misato chose not to acknowledge the little barb. "So your brother lives here? Do you know what floor, what unit he lives in?" she didn't recognize the surname or any young men with children. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of candy she had and put in the girl's hand. "It's not safe for little girls like you to be alone like this, want to come with big sister until we can find your brother?" she hoped nothing was going on upstairs the girl shouldn't see.

Before Minori could do or say anything the elevator door opened and a peculiar looking woman stepped out. Much like Ayanami and Shizuka she seemed devoid of emotions, "Mitama-sama," she shook her head slowly no.

Popping the candy into her mouth, Minori just smiled and skipped over to the new arrival. "Not right now Misato-san! Maybe some other time," she grabbed the new girl's hand and the two walked away leaving Misato alone.

Taking the elevator back up to her floor, Misato tried not to think about how that girl knew her name, or the other girl. It wasn't time to think about things like that. And what was a little girl anyway, no fears from little kids. Let whoever Minori's brother worry about it. Pulling her keys out she listened to the door for a moment and heard nothing. At least it was safe to go in.

"I'm home! Hope you're not doing anything I wouldn't approve of," Misato teased out jokingly as she walked in. Kicking off her shoes she walked into the mostly dark apartment, to the sounds of the television playing. Finding the green haired monster that used her as a mattress a few days ago watching it, "So you're the only one still up? Its only 10. What's up?" Heading to the kitchen she found her supper waiting for her with instructions on how to cook it. She loved that, like being the breadwinner of a family. Shinji was the stay at home husband, and she was the woman of the house. "Just need to get rid of three or four others, get him five years and…" Misato fumbled her beer can to the ground as Shinji stepped out of the bathroom.

His vision of Misato blocked by the towel he was using the dry his face with, Shinji was naked as the day he was born. "Shizuka-san, I heard talking, is Himari-san up already? Normally she sleeps longer," he stopped when the beer can rolled over to his foot. "Its…not eleven yet right?" his lower half twitched involuntarily as it stood full mast.

"Beer-kun came home early, Slayer-kun, and she's enjoying the show. As for Neko-hime she's still recovering from your new finger and tongue trick," Shizuka called out from the living room, her tone laced with merriment.

Swallowing hard, Misato couldn't take her eyes off the goods. "Somebody either hit a growth spurt since moving in or you were hiding something from me Shin-chan," Misato snickered as she spoke. Ok, so Shinji was hung like a horse it seemed, far from what she saw when he first moved in. "I think…I'm going to have my beer in my room tonight and turn in early," she wanted to NOT think about what happened in the apartment before she showed up. Her last boyfriend, Kaji, wasn't even…how did he…where did the blood come from?! No, don't think, just go to the room, hit the hidden bottle of whisky and think tomorrow.

X-X

Standing on the roof of her apartment bathed in blue light, Asuka was starting to feel a little anxious about her current environment. After several days of pondering, talking to Kuesu, and watching Shinji going off with those demons, Asuka knew she had and wanted to act. Seeing how feeble Shinji was, both in resistance to female forms and in fighting she had her idea. She'd offer to train him in hand to hand combat, her specialty. A side benefit would be they could both work on their demon hunting skills, Shinji was easier to draw from.

"So how did it end up like this?" Asuka mouthed under her breath. It wasn't just Shinji and her now, they had spectators. Chizuru and Ayanami were clad in spandex suits, oh how Asuka hated seeing that big breasted floozy in anything skintight, and stretching next to Shinji showing off their goods. The other, and bigger, threat in Himari was clad in her kimono and doing sword training. Herself in a sweat suit, "You paying attention to me, Shinji, or are you distracted by your…friends?"

Grabbing Shinji by the neck and drawing him to her cheek, Chizuru nuzzled her life mate affectionately. "Oh we won't be a bother to Shin-chan. Rei-chan needs training in her skills, and I want to make sure you don't hurt any vital part of my favorite slayer," she kissed his cheek lightly. Releasing her blushing mate, Chizuru spread her legs eagle on the ground and proceeded to show of her flexibility. Bending so far forward she smooshed against the ground with a grin from ear to ear. Oh she knew Asuka was watching.

Trying to mimic Chizuru's actions, Rei sat facing her mentor and moved in pantomime. "Yesterday's events were very informative. It is as Chizuru-san says, I am ill prepared for this new aspect of life," Rei couldn't quite touch the ground as Chizuru could. After a few forward stretches, Rei laid on her back and arched her back while standing on her tip toes and hands.

Spry little minxes, Asuka had to admit, but nothing she couldn't do herself if she wanted. But she wasn't on the make for Shinji, no she didn't have to parade herself for his gawking enjoyment. "Let's get going, Shinji. Let them do what they have to," no she owed him a life debt. He was a nice boy, a potentially powerful ally, and she liked him as a person. "Stretch like I do, or you'll be sore," she got on the ground and did a few simple stretches.

"I'll try, but I'm not very limber," Shinji confessed. It took conscious effort for the lad not to fawn over the shapely bodies around him, but he did an amicable job of it. As for the actual pre-workout activities, he did far better than even he suspected by the look on his face. After the pre-game was finished, Shinji got up and offered his hand to Asuka, "You sure it's a good idea for you to teach me this? I don't have a fighter's mentality."

His hand was warm, Asuka knew that powerfully well. Rubbing the feeling off on her sweats, she did not want to get distracted. "Well I can't make you a master like myself in a few hours, but I can teach you some self-defense moves. They're simple and effective against all manners of foes either human or otherwise," she cast her gaze at Himari. Watching the girl sprout her ears and tail, Asuka was amazed at the fluidity of the cat-demon's movements. Leaves and other floating debris cut so quickly it was as if Himari wasn't moving, beautiful and dangerous.

Without missing a beat, almost as if she knew she was being watched, Himari sheathed her blade and turned to the pair. "An intelligent sentiment. Shinji-sama need not be a master, he need only hold off until either yon fox or myself can finish off whatever ails him," she didn't look winded or fatigued despite all her efforts. Hoping off the ledge of the building upon where she trained she slid up behind her charge. Sinking her claws into Shinji's shoulders playfully, "Now do not play with her to hard, Shinji-sama. We have plans for after this training."

Frowning as Himari went off to join Chizuru and Rei, Asuka wished she had a tissue to hand Shinji as he snooze and sniffed. "Maybe it was wrong to give you that allergy," Asuka did know it was Kuesu's doing but couldn't counter it. Her friend had every right to stack the deck though, so Asuka wouldn't question it. Leading Shinji further away from the training trio of seductresses then asked, "Now stand like this, and punch me."

Predictably Shinji stood rod stiff and stammered out incoherently for a few moments. "I-I-I can't punch you! Isn't there something-something else I can do other than that?" he back stepped from the girl with his hands up defensively.

"You're not going to hit me, stupid, I'm too skilled for that. It's to demonstrate how YOU can counter a punch if ones thrown at you," Asuka should have felt insulted but didn't. Normally when she did this with people, they were condescending and fearful they'd hurt her. Somehow though, she didn't think that was what Shinji was thinking. He was just being thoughtful, not looking down on her, more credence to why Kuesu loved him, despite how she spoke and acted. Thumbing her nose and raising her fists, "Now either you punch AT me like you mean it, or I'm going to do so to you. And with your defenders disposed I bet I could get a few good licks in."

His body turned full red at some internal thought brought about by Asuka's comment sent a chain reaction in the girl. "S-sure, just go easy on me then," Shinji fought past the unintentional innuendo. Balling up his right fist, Shinji let fly an honest attempt to punch Asuka in the stomach. The attack was deflected by Asuka, his wrist caught, and then she twisted his arm in a painful angle behind his back. Falling to his knees, panting out in sudden pain and anguish, "Th-that was…h-how….stop?"

Having been trained in pressure points and submission holds, Asuka knew how hard to push to cause pain that lasted and pain that only seemed to hurt. Letting go of her captive, she helped him back up with a cheeky grin. "Doesn't hurt anymore right?" she was a little concerned. She had only trained with Kuesu before and the first time they did she pulled the poor girl's shoulder out. When he just shrugged and wiggled his wrist a bit, she assumed he was fine. "Now I want you to try it on me," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her wrist, "Not too hard and I'll tell you when to stop."

Actually laughing a little, Shinji held Asuka's wrist gingerly almost delicately. "I'll try, but that was something else. You were so fast, and I could barely think or even move with the pain. But the moment you let go, as if nothing happened," the wonder was palpable in his reverence. Mimicking Asuka's move, clumsily but effectively he brought Asuka to her knees as she did him. When she patted the ground with her free hand he released her, "That was, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"That was so manly Shin-chan! Maybe you can practice that on me! But then again you've always been good with your hands with me," Chizuru called out from her own practicing. The fox had her ears and tails out, hair golden blonde, and how the sweat was clinging to her made that red leotard nearly transparent.

Don't fall into a bickering contest with that thing, do NOT let her goad you! Asuka fought against the desire to yell and succeeded. She had Shinji's attention, and she was going to keep it and guide him towards salvation. Salvation being human kind, Kuesu, and not living in sin with demons. Rotating her shoulder, working the kink out, "Didn't do any lasting damage. You did good though, quick learner it seems. So let's continue." Soon Asuka beset the boy on a bevy of hand-to-hand techniques. First demonstrating them on him, and then letting him try them on her.

He had promise, Asuka realized, but his nature was what held him back. The holds were too soft and gentle. Punches lacked the necessary savagery to stand up against vicious fighters. But if he remembered half of what she taught him, he'd at least last long enough for somebody to show up. That was, if he didn't use his more formidable powers. They broke for lunch, Shinji going over to the trio of other girls and offering Asuka to join in. She refused the group but accepted his lunch, boy could cook a mean meal even if it wasn't suitable to her western palette.

"The young pup has great aptitude for learning, leagues beyond what I thought possible in a single morning session," Himari affectionately pet Rei behind her wolf ears. Sipping her tea daintily, leaning against Shinji's left side as Chizuru took the right, she was the picture of content. Though one half laden eye, "And yon fox is quite the adept teacher. Far more so than expected. Tis a shame you shant want for training in weapons though as I could have done far better."

Gnawing on the fifth of ten ribs, Rei's face was slathered in sauce and meat juice. Either due to her excessive workout or just really enjoying the meal, Rei was a real messy eater. Dribbling on her white leotard, "Chizuru-san is adept at energy manipulation and Nerv has already trained me in hand-to-hand. As such, if you wanted…Shinji-san…I could also teach you some grappling." She said his name so tenderly it was nearly unheard amid the winds atop the building. Her face adoringly gazing at her 'alpha', she was smitten.

Finishing off his fish, Shinji poured the rest of his tea out on a drain before standing back up. "I'd like that Ayanami-san," the look both Chizuru and Rei gave him was harsh, "I mean Rei-san." Something had happened between them, Asuka couldn't help but notice, that forced a more intimate relationship. "This is good exercise, and I don't want to hold any of you back if things get dangerous. But for now I think it's time I repay Asuka-san for her time and work with her with our…um…" he sputtered as he turned to Asuka questioningly.

"Shinji-sama gets enough exercise to find his weight in decline/Shin-chan you burn so hot with me you're wasting away!" Chizuru and Himari contested Shinji's comments but not his intentions.

Grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the wanton gazes (seriously were they about to pounce him right there?) and back towards their private training ground. "Not to interrupt your disgusting conversation, but we have to work on human techniques. Unlike you three, we have to work harder to harness spiritual powers. Me more than him, so he'll be my battery as he tries to get Light Ferry under control," she hated admitting her weaknesses. But when it came to mental powers, Asuka was the lightweight to Shinji's heavy.

Cleaning up the mess they made, Chizuru put her hands on her hips and leaned back heavily. "Well you're right about that. But Shin-chan and I can just merge if needed and then nobody can stand against our love!" she winked playfully at the lad who was putty in her hands.

Smacking Shinji before he could start walking over towards Chizuru, as he appeared ready to, Asuka stomped her foot. "You've spent the last four days with those two, you can spend a little more time training before running off with them again!" she grabbed his ear and bent it painfully. Thankfully the demons either didn't mind her little love tap or agreed with her statement. Once they were a respectable distance away, "Seriously, you need to keep your focus. That's a big problem of yours. One flash of flesh and you're…is that all Kuesu has to do to get your attention?"

Sitting down in the lotus position, just as Asuka did, Shinji frowned as he put his hands on his knees. "I'm not THAT bad. Just Chizuru and Himari have a way of…speaking to me with their eyes. We've…I don't know how to explain it. We trust each other with our lives. Himari is my protector, and Chizuru has literally been inside my soul," Shinji tried to explain the event she nearly watched. "Anyway, let's get going with this, and maybe you could…tell me about Kuesu-san. All I have is vague memories, and I want to know her better but I don't know where she is or how to talk to her," he confessed.

Not having had a kitsune merge body and soul with her, Asuka had to admit she couldn't relate to Shinji's statement. Also she never had anybody say they would protect her forever. When Shinji saved her, it opened her eyes to things, she…trusted Shinji as she did Kuesu. So if Shinji trusted those two the same way, maybe she shouldn't be so adamant they were evil. Nothing they did seemed bad, let alone vile and wicked as Kuesu said all demons where. Kuesu hadn't had such personal contact with them, and the demons Kuesu did get involved with were the murderous kind.

"So, what do you want me to do? I'm not trained in any of this. I can sort of remember just a little from my childhood, and when I did it before I wasn't really trying," Shinji tried not looking over Asuka's shoulder. He failed mostly as Himari and Chizuru had started doing a little light grappling, mostly Himari flinging Chizuru around while Rei cheered the girl on. Letting some of the more interesting squeaks and moans sink in, the lad shifted in his seat to hide the result, "Do I just concentrate?"

Grumbling under her breath, Asuka handed Shinji a stick she found on the roof. Maybe he wasn't a pervert but those demons were, and they were playing him like a fiddle. "Shinji, try to keep yourself focused alright. I know you're a man and those ladies behind me are distracting, but if you can't focus you're useless," she felt that spike of irritating growing. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut out those sultry moans herself. OH they had to be doing that on purpose, to mess with her…him yeah she wasn't into that…damn it sounded hot. Taking a deep breath, "You just focus on the stick and I'll focus on you. That's all."

Holding the stick in both hands in his lap like a sword, Shinji mimicked Asuka's poise and breathing. "I'll do my best, but I might need to talk to somebody else to get better," he didn't come off as condescending but he did talk down to the volatile girl.

"Fine, go to Kuesu's apartment without your girlfriends and talk to her about it. She's been wanting to talk to you anyway without them around. Just…be patient with her," Asuka knew Kuesu could be temperamental at times. Focusing on Shinji's being, trying to tap into the spiritual energy that was inherent to all the great slayer lines. "Just deep breaths, and let me focus. Kuesu is a sweet and great girl, you'd really like her. Just…give…her…" she felt it again. She felt his aura and energy ebbing out of him like she did with Kuesu, only it was far more extreme.

Where Kuesu was a bright and fiery ball of energy, spastic like a puppy leaping and bounding around with reckless abandon, Shinji was not like that. He was broad and expansive, warm and soft glowing warmth that soothed and illuminated. They were stellar opposites, and Asuka was hard pressed to tell which she liked the sense of more. But she knew she could just sit and bask in it all day given the option. Summoning a ball of flame, bigger than what she could do alone and with Kuesu, Shinji was just easier to draw from. He was a battery where Kuesu was just ambient energy.

All of Asuka's focus when away though when she felt a pair of soft and warm cushions pressing against her back and hands teasing at her stomach. "Are you done playing with my hubby, or are you just going to stare at him for another hour?" Chizuru nuzzled her cheek against Asuka's.

Thrusting her arms about, knocking herself out of Chizuru's grasp and falling into Shinji, Asuka found herself staring into his eyes. "That was…it was an hour already? It felt like only a few minutes! If that's how you are alone, I wonder how it is when both of you mer…" my did he have beautiful eyes. And was she closer to him than she was a moment ago, her arms were going slack lowering herself closer to him.

Slowly moving his hands up to his face, holding Asuka back from any potential mistakes, "Y-yeah it was an hour. Sorry but I couldn't make the Light Ferry, I think I got close those. As for Chizuru and myself merging I don't know if that's a…" and then he was bathed in light. Whiskers popped out of his cheeks, sleek black ears erupted from his head as Chizuru took matters into her own hands. Tired of watching Asuka prostrate herself atop him, she chose just to do what Asuka asked. "I-uh…guess she…wanted to?" Shinji eeped out.

"You're cuter with the whiskers I'll admit," Asuka admitted as Himari pulled her off the combined pair. Listening to Himari and Rei fawn over how Shinji did look more huggable in his combined form, Asuka chose to try her linking again. Chizuru said they were invincible while combined, well Asuka doubted that. Blocking out Rei's dry rubbing against her matriarch and patriarch and Himari tried prying the fox girl of, the sound was even feistier. When she found it again, the difference was…well she couldn't fathom it. All Asuka knew was she felt love on a level she never felt before, it brought a tear to her eye, and she was jealous.

X-X

Notes

Well there you have it, first chapter of the year. And a lot of things happened and a lot of it is important plot elements. Have to balance the lime bits with story…hope you're still enjoying it.

On a side note my next chapter will be for Wandering Pilot. Man…I don't know what to think about that story. I love writing it, but I expected it to be mostly ignored…seriously queen's blade doesn't seem to popular but man its getting a lot of hits for me.

I'm glad you guys read it, really really glad, but some of you are a little over zealous. I'm sorry I can't spend more time writing, but yelling at me to get chapters of it out, and not in my story rotation…upsets me to a degree. I hate being this way, but I'm the type of person that when I'm told 'you have to do this' my first reaction is to say 'no I don't'.

Again, thanks for the reviews but only saying "write this on your little time off' doesn't help me to much ^_^

Later

Mercaba


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

Man this story makes me worried. I love it but I'm worried its to big with to much going on to keep things straight. I'll never abandon it, but if things get to weird I might scale back a lil bit so it doesn't get all hard to read. Been snowing FAR to much here…stupid snow.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 15

"Stand, bow!" Hikari ordered as the day of schooling ending yet again. Masses of students let out various sounds of joy and happiness. A few however let out a resounding groan as the class representative stood in front of one of the few escape hatches. "For those of you needing supplemental lessons, Asahina-kun will be here help you. Today's cleaners are Ayanami, Senguchi, Sakurai, and Minamoto-kun," Hikari's eyes lingered on the first and last names for a moment.

That didn't matter to Himari though, she worked out a little system with the class representative. Himari liked Hikari, the girl had discipline, but wasn't abusive about her authority and willing to listen. Getting out of her seat, fixing her skirt so those perverted other boys couldn't get a free glimpse, she approached her beloved. "Shinji-sama, if memory serves today be the day we shall have to ourselves?" Himari had gotten Chizuru to agree to it. It took a letting Shinji and Chizuru have a private training session the day before, but Himari would take what she could get.

"Shin-man you going to pick up those DVD's from me? I really think you'd like them," Kensuke asked just a trifle louder than the cat-demon. The lad had been right up at Shinji's side, fixing his glasses as a cover for stealing a peek at Soryu's derriere as she got out of her seat. Sliding his computer, a tasteful background of a bikini clad woman of Chizuru's body type holding a blade more befitting Himari's hand on his screen, into his bag Kensuke was the classic otaku. His voice labored, "I even have some your girlfriend asked for. Though I'll need those back, you lucky bastard."

Her ponytail swishing about, Himari could only guess what that hussy wanted Shinji to watch. But they did offer tantalizing forays into the world of carnal bliss. Daintily lifting Shinji out of his seat with practiced ease, he was so light, Himari hugged his arm against her body. "Our time doth be much tarried, but if such be essential we can consent to your request," she laced him with a strict glare. The boy had to be kept in line or he'd take liberties, force her Shinji to play those mind addling video games. Himari hated those, she just couldn't play them to the level of skill she wanted. With Shinji's body a bundle of intoxicating heat at her side, "Shall we?" She wanted to get this started so she could get Shinji alone soon.

How odd how something so simple and basic took seat in her heart so quickly. While lovemaking was mind meltingly pleasurable, Himari just wanted to be with Shinji without other distractions. Talking with him, teasing him, training him, and all those small things she had wished to experience. Those years of watching him in her cat form, feeling both alone and with him unable to act left her emotionally starved much like he was. Now though, now she would get her fill of him and insure he never went wanting from her.

Patting Himari's hand, as if reading her mind, Shinji shared a moment of eye contact with her. His eyes light up brilliantly as they did. "Yeah Kensuke, Himari-san and I have stuff we have to do today. She's helping me work on my self-defense training, Nerv stuff," he was firm but respectful. Waving at Tayura as the lad grabbed the bucket and cloth for cleaning, and then Touji as the boy appeared to be walking towards the gallows, Shinji opened the door for his two companions. "As for those movies Chizuru-chan wanted, a-are you going to get in trouble for getting those? S-she said they were s-study aids," his face red enough to prove he knew exactly what Chizuru asked for.

Nodding at Ayanami, Himari was happy with the progress the wolf-girl was making. "Tis a marvel how astute and skilled yon Ayanami has become," she whispered hotly in Shinji's ear. He shivered as she knew he would, she could make him a frazzled mess when she wanted. And boy did she want that. A little rooftop training, sweating and grappling was on the plan for the day. Then after that…she'd let Shinji pamper her, love her, and then maybe as long as Soryu and Katsuragi weren't around once it got dark they'd…It had only been a few days but she was feeling that building itch within her. "Maybe in time ye shall be as skilled," Himari hoped Shinji never got skilled…it offered problems.

"Yeah, Ayanami-san really is taking to her lessons far better than I am. Asuka as well," Shinji flinched instantly after saying the novice slayer's name. While the atmosphere in the apartment was getting better, Shinji's friendship with Soryu was still sore point. Being as smart as he was, Shinji did his best to keep it from effecting things. "Anyway, what are your plans after we leave Kensuke?" he sagely shifted topic quickly.

Lapsing into a pleasant stroll as the two boys spoke of matters that Himari didn't concern herself with, the cat demon knew peace. Matters weren't ideal, but she got to live with her most cherished, bask in a normal life, and try to forget about her fate. Walking into the courtyard, a few giggling girls pointed at Shinji as they ran past, Himari only felt a little demonic taint today. They were holding back, observing, and Himari wanted it to stay that way. Fighting…each time she fought the battle rage increased in ferocity and threatened to claim her fully. Maybe training Shinji in the finer arts of his heritage wouldn't be bad, she'd get live with him longer! NO! NO, that was selfish, she was the guard not he.

Nearing the gates leading out to the street, a woman clad in a very teenage boy destroying maid outfit stood with a sickeningly wide smile. Several boys tried talking to her, but she just waved them off as the trio approached her. Once she saw her target though, Lizlet burst into a dainty run. Diving at Shinji with open arms, knocking him free of Himari's embrace, the tea-sprite added to the legend of Shinji Ikari mega-playboy. "Shinji-sama! I've been waiting to see you all week! Oh and Noihara-san, h-how are you?" Lizlet kept her arms wrapped around Shinji's waist as she hugged her. Her ample chest rubbed sensuously up and down against Shinji…maybe on accident.

A trickle of drool escaping his mouth, Kensuke openly gawked at the show of affection before him. It was to obvious that the blonde had aims, "S-so Shinji, care to explain this to me? Last time we went to that café you said Chelsie-san hated you!" Kensuke idly reached for his camera as several others passed by commenting on both the blonde's attractiveness and how 'Ikari got another.'

Prying the busty maid away from Shinji, Himari noticed the sprite had a small box in one of her oversized pockets. "So what do we owe the pleasure of thy company, servant? Tis not normal for a maid to leave her employ," Himari was not liking the looks of this. Hell Himari didn't like Lizlet at all for purely selfish reasons, more competition. The battle with the tsukumogami had been just over a week ago, and Himari could still feel the shame. She had nearly slain an innocent, her mind wanting to really. The dark thrill, desire to feed on the bodies of her foes had grown and taken over. She failed her master again, and only Shinji's quick actions prevented a horrible mistake. "And tis that a gift in thy frock or be you not quite as feminine as expected," Himari had to get Shinji's attention away from the new girl.

Pulling out the oaken box, inlaid with fine etchings and patterns, the brilliant blue eyed maid fell in step with the others. Standing at Shinji's other side, almost skipping, Lizlet pawed at Shinji's arm, "Oh Shinji-sama, you're so silly. I could never hate my most valued customer, and please c-call me Liz?" Her eyelashes batted playfully as she shook her body tellingly. Making every effort to draw attention away from everything else, Lizlet put the box in Shinji's hands and held them. "You have to take responsibility, Shinji-sama," now THAT got the attention of the few students around them.

"R-responsibility for what L-Liz-san?" Shinji was thankfully either immune to the charms of Lizlet or oblivious to them. One of the traits Chizuru and Himari loved was Shinji's inability to see his effects on women, or how easily he could claim them if wanted. Opening the box as they stopped at a crosswalk, Shinji gasped softly, "It's your cup!"

Damn spirit just HAD to say it like that, Himari clenched her fist over the sheath of her temporary blade. Thankfully Shinji couldn't get the blond pregnant, "Is truly rare for one such as you to give such a valued gift. Perhaps ye may say why such has come to be?" Himari knew though, that sinking sensation of dread was washing in. The sprite was in love with her savior most likely. Another more attractive woman, better able to use their body and mind in ways Himari couldn't. Must she always be at the disadvantage when it came to winning her master's heart? "Be careful with that Shinji-sama," she couldn't be upstaged here on her day, "such is a rare and delicate gift."

Walking backward across the intersection, Kensuke alternated between the cup in Shinji's hand and the impishly beautiful Lizlet. "Chelsie-san I didn't know you had such a pretty cup. Oh, by the way, what school do you go to? I haven't seen you around classes," Kensuke was none to subtly trying to cut into Shinji's territory. Much to Himari's relief the boy did break in between Shinji and Lizlet when they reached the other side of the street. "Can I hold it?" Kensuke reached for the cup only to have the maid catch his arm.

Putting the cup back in the box, Shinji covered it with the glut of tissue paper already inside before latching it shut again. "I don't think that's a good idea, Kensuke. It looks really fragile and it'd be a shame to damage it," Shinji moved to hand it back to Lizlet but she just shook her head. Coming up to Kensuke's apartment, "S-so do you work today Liz-san?" His hands clenched around the box protectively as they walked, eyes never leaving the smooth chocolate brown of the lacquer box.

Taking the box easily from Shinji's hands, Himari pinched Shinji's cheek as he boggled at her. "Do thou not trust me in matters of the physical," she saw that the red on his face wasn't all from the pinch. Sliding the parcel into her satchel, Himari patted it to insure it was snug and not jostling. "Yes Chelsie-kun, what schooling has thou done, and shant you be delayed from your daily duties," take the hint girl and go away! Himari did not want to share today, she shared Shinji enough with Chizuru and the young Ayanami.

"Well you haven't heard of my school, it's…a private one," Lizlet didn't take her eyes off Himari's bag. She made a halfhearted move to round Kensuke to get closer to Shinji, but Kensuke matched it keeping her in place. Pulling her satin gloves on tighter, Lizlet pouted cutely at being refused, "As for work, this is on the way to the café, and I so wanted Shinji-sama to take this tea cup to use however and whenever he wishes." She put her finger to her mouth and bit down on the knuckle playfully.

Missing the double entendre wonderfully, Shinji started heading up the steps towards Kensuke's apartment complex. "Well we'll be right back. No reason for us all to go up there right? Let's go Ken," Shinji shooed the fawning male into the building past the security door. Once the door shut, Shinji pulled on Kensuke's arm to keep him moving, the camera having snapped a few pictures for likely later sale. The vanished up the stairs, Shinji's mouth moving in idle banter to distract his friend from the event they just shared.

Patting her bag, Himari tapped her foot against the hard ground. "So care to let this one know of your aims spirit? Master Shinji may have forgiven you for your attempt on his life. Twas a terrible kerfuffle that occurred at yon shoppe," Himari watched the blushing maid cautiously. Perhaps it was all a lie, to lull Shinji and her into complacency so she could strike. But those touches, words, and even her aura had shifted since that foul day. Circling around the frowning maid as cat she was, Himari would strike if needed, but hoped not. Gasping the girl by the shoulders, leaning in close and personal, "To put yon life in master's hand, the hands of a slayer, shall I believe it?"

Rubbing her hands together, Lizlet twirled her thumbs in circles. "He saved my life now he owns me. S-Shinji-sama, h-he's different than the others! He's manly, and cute, and the girls say he has a p-pe…they say he's twelve inches big and…" she just continued to babble incoherently for several minutes. "S-so I want him to o-own me he'll protect me and love me and…it's just-just perfect!" she ended her prostration of love just as Shinji appeared on the steps walking back down frazzled in his own right.

What did that other boy ask of her master to get him so wide eyed? Kensuke and Touji, Tayura only to a lesser degree, were well known for asking strange things of Shinji. Himari overheard two requests for undergarments of Katsuragi and her own, even offering money for them. Her master was good enough to say no instantly. Helping herself to a feel of Lizlet's chest, she had to know the competition and to show the pecking order, Himari boggled…she was smaller than the sprite! Lizlet was just more attractive than she was, thankfully Shinji and she shared more than just physical attraction.

"Did yon friend provide those disks as stated and nothing else? Shinji-sama doth look a bit piqued," Himari stopped her groping as she felt to hard nubs grow, rock hard. Not good to give Shinji the view of those likely bright pink nubs, so she hoped Lizlet controlled herself. Sauntering over to Shinji, "Not another strange bequest made upon thy from those odd friends of yours? As for you maid, should thee not be on thy way?" Making shooing motions, Himari was ready for the stress to go away. The stress of worry and fear, of being replaced. Oh, she knew Shinji would never outright replace her, he cared and she trusted him. But with growing options, it wasn't unlikely to see her private time lessened due to ill practice on her part in favor of better partners.

Scratching his cheek, a tell of nervousness that the boy didn't know he had, Shinji nodded fiercely. "Y-yeah he had the movies Chizuru-san asked for, and a few you might like actually," he gazed at Himari warmly. So it wasn't all for Chizuru, it never was when it came to Shinji, he did appear to try and provide equally for both Chizuru and Himari. "As for your cup, Liz-san, if you're sure you want hold it for you…I will. I'll protect it with my life. But won't having it away from you be troubling?" Shinji stood a respectable distance away from the lady.

Heading right over to Shinji, bending over to show a tantalizing glimpse down her uniform, Lizlet pawed playfully at his chest. "Oh no worries about that, Shinji-sama. This teacup is for your use at all hours of the day. I trust you with my life, as you did save it," she left her open palm against his chest. "Oh my, you're much stronger than expected. My co-workers are going to be so jealous," she shocked the two by openly kissing Shinji's cheek. Skipping out of the blow Himari aimed at the back of her head. She flexed her fingers into a heart shape before bowing, "See you later Shin-sama, Noihara-san."

Did Shinji not know the cup was the real body and the visual representation just a physical manifestation? Himari had to hope Shinji realized that by taking the cup he was letting Lizlet into his home…whenever she wanted to be there. "Come, Shinji-sama," she teased with that name with mock harshness, "We will forego our training today to view a film." And they'd maybe watch some of it this time. It was time to remind Shinji of whom HE belonged to.

Oh and Himari did that day. They did get back, chatting and teasing as they walked. Shinji truly didn't have a clue of what his taking in of Lizlet's cup meant, Himari did not inform him of it either. The movie was a historical piece, and Himari had been enthralled by it. The story was much like her own, only with the sexes reversed. And as the bodyguard claimed the lips of the maiden he protected, Himari replicated it.

Gentle when he wanted to be, Shinji made her melt into his embrace…this was worth all the pain and training. When he claimed her on the couch, and then his room, she took charge a little. It was outside her comfort zone, taking the initiative in the bedchamber but it was heavenly. Shinji would never ask her of anything he'd think would demean her, but if she asked…well his pinky went somewhere new as did her tongue, not the same place but she did love his taste.

It was dirty on both sides, but oh dirty was needed on occasion to remind those of what it meant to be clean. So when Shinji replicated Himari's oral pleasing, she had to accept his time with Chizuru had a side benefit. By the time he finished, his face dripping with honey, she was a quivering mass of pure mind lulled bliss. Snuggling against him, her tail and ears popped out…and Shinji started sniffling and sneezing. Yes Kuesu would pay for that…and pay dearly. Just think of what she could do with her tail if he didn't react negatively to it.

X-X

"At least Ayanami works hard," Tayura moaned as he finished his portion of the cleaning. He had chalkboard and desk duty, but it looked like he'd have to take out the trash as well if he wanted to leave at a fair time. While Rei took to cleaning the windows with her usual emotionless passion, she at least worked steady and finished. Sad thing was, the wolf-girl didn't offer to assist anybody else in their tasks and just left. Stupid Nerv for getting those pilots out of work. "You two almost done?" he stole a glimpse of Asahina, Touji, and the others…but it was really just Akane he was interested in.

Stuffing his bag full of papers, mostly hidden lunch wrappers, Sakurai lumbered about in a daze. The lad, a portly boy with greasy hair and a bad complexion shrugged listlessly. "Yeah I'm done, but could you take it to the burn bin for me? I have to meet some friends at Relish," his voice cracked with the late onset of puberty. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, he let the sack list against his leg.

Doing her makeup with one hand a mirror in her other Senguchi plucked at her eyelashes. "Tubby here did my work for me. Took him long enough too," she shot the poor kid a withering glare. Closing her compact, the faux tanned girl strode up to Tayura with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Minamoto-kun, you're friends with Ikari-san right? It true he's hung like a horse and has a upwards of seven women?" she couldn't maintain eye contact.

Picking up Sakurai's bag he waved the portly boy off, no reason for Tayura to leave him at the mercy of the fame hound. Hefting the bag over his shoulder, he stained his hearing to spy on Akane…she was teaching one of the remedial students a few calculus hints. Considering failing a test on purpose, "Yeah I'm Shinji-kun's friend. As for the other…I'm not sure I should tell you about stuff like that. Why do you want to know?" Maybe he'd stop by mother's before going back to the apartment, he'd only stopped by once since Chizuru informed him of the new place. Yukihana was likely listening in right now too…to much details to worry about.

Poking Tayura just below his lower lip, the girl just sounded annoyed. "Look, all I want to know is if it's true is all. Rumor has it he can really make a girl feel it you know…not like my ex. I want to know what a real man feels like, and I'm likely better than whatever little girl wasting his time," Senguchi's haughty nature billowed out of her.

Taking the bag from Tayura's hand, Yukino stepped between the two students and put her free hand on Senguchi's shoulder. "Rumors are no reason to engage in such events with others," the pale teacher continued to prod the tanned girl. Opening the door she gave Tayura a quick nod before shutting it behind her. Softly as the teacher continued to speak though, "Firsthand account from the office does indicate that the rumors are correct though." Senguchi's squeal was loud enough to be clearly heard.

Falling into a chair, one of the few he hadn't stacked, Tayura just shook his head. Leave it to Yukihana or whatever she wanted to call herself to both save him and ruin things in the same move. If Senguchi had been the first to ask about Shinji would have been simple, but she was the third this week alone. "Glad I know he's not the type to just fuck and run," Shinji wouldn't be his friend if that was the case. His gaze fell to the study group, they were packing up for the day. "Maybe now I could…" yeah he had to make the move.

"Damn Asahina-san can't you go easy on us for a single day? We've fixed the problems with the homework, isn't that enough?" Touji cried out desperately. Cramping his papers into a book, wrinkling and crumpling them, Touji was in a mad dash to escape as soon as possible. Waving at Tayura, "Tayura you speak some sense into her. All work and no play makes Asahina a dull girl! Nobody wants to date dull girls."

Leaning in close to Touji, face inches away from his, Akane was perturbed. "Don't talk back to one that's trying to help you! And I…I don't just work all the time, I have fun too!" she had her hands on her shapely backside as she encroached on her prey. The other students, two girls and a boy, took Touji's action as a sacrifice to save them. They slowly backed away as Touji and Tayura were brought into the Akane hurricane.

"Touji, she's right," Tayura moved to defend the girl he liked. Their talk about helping each other get with the girl's they set their aim on popped to mind. "She's just trying to get you to put your best foot forward…so how about a compromise?" he didn't like seeing Akane standing so close to Touji. She was leaning in close, to close to Touji. "H-how about if you do good with your studies well…we all go out to a movie on Sunday?" a date…a date with Asahina!

Standing up straight, Akane coughed into her hand to mask her embarrassment. "I accept!" she stuck her hand out at Touji, "You do good enough we'll go see a movie. Your treat though." She fixed her glasses and blessed the two males with a heart melting smile. "Well not chickening out on me are you Suzuhara?" she looked at her extended hand.

Touji had to shake his head hard to knock whatever ambient thought he had out of his brain. Grasping Akane's hand, Touji gave it a solid pump. "I'm no coward! Just you watch I'll destroy those questions, and come Sunday I'm picking the goriest horror film ever! You guys won't know what'll hit you!" Touji puffed his chest out in a show of dominance. Winking at Tayura, Touji shared a moment of camaraderie.

"A-all of us, yeah! We can make a day of it. Chizuru, Shinji, and maybe even Hokari-kun," Tayura leapt on a chance to help Touji. If the jock could get Tayura's girl to the movies, he could get Touji's! Make it look like a normal friendly outing, and then pounce! Well it would be simple as long as Chizuru didn't go full on make-out in the theatre. Though…maybe it would get Akane a little curious about it? His excitement growing as Akane appeared to consider it, "Maybe even get Kensuke and…uh…"who could he try setting Kensuke up with… "Shinji's friend Shizuka!" The girl had no reason to decline, not like she cared for anybody else.

Suddenly back peddling, her tiny hand going to her less than modest bust, Akane alternated between both boys. Grabbing her satchel and using it as a shield, she examined the floor carefully. "I-I guess it's a d-date then! You better work hard though, I won't just let you slide through," she nodded and twirled on her foot. Flipping her satchel over her back, her fingers limply holding it, "W-well I better get going. Say 'hi' to Ikari-kun and your sister." And the girl practically skipped out the door.

Leaning against Touji, Tayura's heart was pounding and his head was foggy. "T-thanks man. I didn't know if you'd go along with me," that smile she had it was divine! Akane might not have the bombastic qualities his sister or Noihara had, but Akane had a simple yet wonderful quality about her. Fixing the few desks that Akane and her group had used, Tayura found Touji still staring at the door. "Touji, something wrong?" oh he hoped Touji wasn't changing camps on who he liked.

"C-Class-rep what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at your part time job already?" Touji's hand shot out graspingly for Tayura. Touji's Adam's apple jumped up and down like a jugglers ball, yanking Tayura to his feet. "Di-did you hear our little bet with Asahina-kun? I d-do good enough on my papers we're all going to a movie on Sunday…if you're free I mean," he spun Tayura around, "Tell her…it's a group thing!"

With Touji's hands on his back and shoulders, Tayura found it impossible to escape. Being waved about like a talisman, Tayura suspected Touji was feeling what he had been a few minutes ago. Taking a step towards the puzzled looking representative, "Yeah! We were planning a little social outing to break up the monotony. Shinji-kun always gets to go out with Chizuru or Noihara, why should they have all the fun?" The sun played majestically with the girl's face, Tayura noticed, she looked almost radiant if you liked freckles and the like.

Taking a single halting step towards the boy, Hikari braced herself with the doorframe. "I'll have to clear it with my boss…switch shifts. But I s-should be able to. I did over hear the little wager, and bets are against school policy. But it's for a good cause so I won't say anything. You'll have to get Ikari-kun and Minamoto-san's approval first of course. D-do you think it'd be alright if I invited Asuka along too?" she tugged on her skirt a little anxiously.

Sharing a look with Touji, Tayura could see that they shared the opinion. No, they didn't want the angry German slayer to join the hopeful beginning of a relationship. But if they truly wanted a chance with their respective lady friends, some sacrifices were necessary. "Sure you can. Maybe I won't ask Shizuka after all…keep the pairings balanced," as long as none of Shinji's other ladies showed up. Tayura suspected if Shinji brought all the ladies that had feelings for him they'd take up a full row.

"It's a date then! You better dress nice now, Minamoto-kun, Suzuhara," Hikari waved coquettishly at them and scampered off. A few other students passed the door pointing at the girl, what they said though was to muffled to be heard.

Confidence bubbled up into jubilation and Tayura leapt into the air letting out a mighty cheer. "We did it! We got dates!" he gave Touji a hi-five so hard his fingers tingled. While it wasn't a date-date, it was something! His body was as light as air, energy coursed through him like lightning…was it real…did it really happen?! Spinning around like the world's worst ballerina, "We'll have to get Shinji to promise to NOT bring anybody other than Chizuru. And I'll have to bribe her to keep her hormones in check, but we did it!"

Quite the same as Tayura, Touji's face was plastered with a dopy grin. "Did you see the class rep? Man she looked pretty in the light like that," Touji was whimsical as he gathered his things. Heading for the door, he waggled his bag at it. "Let's get going, we got planning to do. We can't just walk into this unprepared. You take care of Shin-man and your sister. I'll talk to Kensuke about his glorious sacrifice for our betterment," Touji's tone dropped to a dark and firm place. Their geeky buddy would NOT have a choice in the matter, Kensuke was going to be Asuka's companion if the girl went. If not, well maybe Shinji could lend Kensuke someone.

Walking on air, Tayura didn't even feel bad knowing he'd either have to pay for Chizuru or bribe her regardless. And while yes the class representative had looked quite striking bathed in golden sunlight, she couldn't hold a candle to Asahina. Plans were already forming, dreams of holding hands, talking softly in the dark theatre…oh this was going to be good. "Be good to get Shinji-kun's mind off whatever is bothering him too. He's been odd lately," Tayura stuffed his hands into his pockets. Chizuru and Noihara were so close they couldn't see it, but Tayura noticed.

"You see it too huh?" Touji pulled the extra sandwich he bought for lunch out and started munching. Taking large bites of the bread, his was nearly as lost as Tayura was. "I heard him muttering to the Kraut about a quest or something. Think he's playing a game or something? Always thought Ken was the game-man," Touji popped the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and chewed big.

Quest? Kuesu was Shinji talking to Asuka about that slayer? Tayura came to a stop and suddenly felt a chill work down to his feet. "I'll ask him about that, I'll ask Chizuru as well. Maybe he is playing something that he's not telling us," Tayura prayed it was a game. As they shared the sidewalk, the two boys chatted about their plans for Sunday. What to wear, how to plan the seating, and countless other potentials.

But Tayura's mind wasn't so fixated on the joys of teenage love anymore. His thoughts were pulled towards the man that was thrust into his life. Shinji, what was he hiding when nobody was looking. Tayura trusted Shinji with Chizuru's life and his own, but what was Shinji hiding? He had watched the second of the three training sessions Shinji had, even going so far as a light spar with Shinji, so it wasn't a fear of weakness anymore. Without Chizuru's aid they were fairly well matched, with Chizuru well…Tayura feared they day their 'power of love' failed to beat something. Still no Light Ferry, but Shinji could protect himself with a few hand to hand techniques the German and Noihara taught him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see to Ken and hit the books. I won't risk losing out on this because I messed up," Touji pumped his fist in determination. "And, if you don't get a chance to talk to Shin-man, let me know. I'll try talking to him if you don't. Maybe if we both confront him he'll tell us. He looks haunted…like he's thinking dark thoughts. How can he be upset if even half those rumors are true," a pervy grin blossomed on Touji's face before he headed off towards his home.

Knowing most of those rumors were true, Tayura clenched his fists even tighter. Touji was exactly right, Shinji was happy, so much so that even Tayura could see it. So why was the bastard hiding things from them? "He's trying to find that Kuesu girl I bet, but why?" he asked himself as he made his way home. The man that had his sister's heart in his hand, a beautiful bodyguard, and the strange wolf-girl…what was he plotting.

Pressing his cardkey against the lock, Tayura dropped his satchel and kicked his shoes off the instant he got in. "Chizuru, I'm home! What do you want for supper?" with Shinji heading off with Himari, Tayura knew their normal chef wasn't going to be over tonight. Having overheard Chizuru and Shinji's latest post make-up session, in the bathroom this time, Tayura knew the issue with the last Guardian was a thing of the past. Pinching his nose, not good getting a nosebleed now, Tayura found Chizuru on the couch focused intently on something in her lap. "What are you working on?" he tried stealing a glimpse. She was knitting?

Jabbing her left thumb with one of the large needles, Chizuru yelped and stuck the bleeding appendage in her mouth. "Jerk! Can't you be more delicate when you come in and start yelling?" she said in her haughty and impatient manner. Chizuru was only like this with Tamamo or Tayura, impish and spoiled. If Shinji were here, well that'd be a different story, Chizuru was different for Shinji she was better. Lowering her creation down to her lap, the girl grabbed and applied another bandage to her fingers. The count was up to five, two on the right hand and three on the left. "And as you can see I'm making my Shin-chan a gift," she held up her piece of fabric.

"You're making him a…" Tayura knew he fell into a trap the moment he started talking. What Chizuru was holding didn't look like anything useful. It was an unaligned and messed up collection of thick black thread. "Apron" he risked a guess and knew he was wrong. Seeing Chizuru's face scrunch up in agitation bordering anger, he rose his hands up. "I'm not a good judge of fabric, sis!" he could hope she'd not attack him, "but I know Shinji'll love it no matter what it is."

The Shinji gambit worked, and Chizuru sank back into her seat a rosy blush adorning her face. Staring her knitting again, faster this time, "He will love it! Shin-baby loves everything I do for him, and I can't say I don't feel the same." Only Shinji's efforts to please Chizuru were normally of higher quality than whatever Chizuru did. "This will get him to stop talking to that little girl he lives with. He doesn't need to train with her now…not that he has me. He'll stop worrying about things," she slowed and the mask of ditzy complacency faded to her genuine concern. "It's a scare imbued with my hair, it'll keep him safe," she jabbed herself again.

She knew, Chizuru knew Shinji was up to something but kept it to herself. "I'll make your favorite shrimp curry," Tayura left his sister to tend to her wounds. She was going through a real effort for Shinji, just as he did for her. Say what they would about Chizuru being flighty and just a pretty face, she loved Shinji purely and honestly. He'd do what he could to support Chizuru in this, and punch Shinji square in the gob if whatever he was planning hurt her. "But he likely has a good reason, he always does," Tayura pulled out his gear as he heard another yelp from the living room. A scarf…Shinji would love it, Tayura knew it for a fact.

X-X

It had been awhile since she had been summoned by the greater council, and Shizuka wasn't sure how she felt about it. When she was first tasked with hunting down the emerged slayer from the thought dead Ikari clan, Shizuka had no doubts. Slayers were all blind humans with the single minded drive to destroy any and all demonic entities. The order filled her with purpose, it provided her a means to get some factor of revenge against the slayer clans. It was impossible for true revenge as the clan responsible didn't make it through the great cataclysm.

Now standing before the shadows of the greater pure demons, she knew doubt. The slayer Shinji was not what she expected, not at all. He was kind and just, easy to goad, trusting to a fault, and as hard as it was for her to admit she liked him. The others though, Soryu and Jinguji were debatable. Soryu seemed to be learning to think before acting, another point in Slayer-kun's corner for that. It wasn't hard to see how the novice was always watching, trying to find fault with Shinji and his relationships. But Asuka could see nothing but positive, and it opened doors.

"My next scheduled report wasn't for two weeks. Is there a reason you requested my presence early? Or do you simply like looking at me?" Shizuka couldn't help her snark. They had the audacity to demand she show up early without any indication as to why, they could suffer a little. The red eyes watching her, always in shadow, waved and jingled about. They couldn't have been THAT offended…or maybe she was right. Shizuka's faux human form waved a little back to her natural state, "I know I am attractive, but I require a fine evening out before you can touch."

It was the voice of the Yig that slithered out in its entire snake hissing glory. "You have not sssscene our numbersss are less than before? We are besssieged but forces unknown! Great powers have arose, Shuten-douji has gone rogue, and we hear rumors that the great Tamamo-no-Mae has come back. What have you to sssay about thisss?" the voice had that slithery quality Shizuka loved to tease with. Though this came from a creature that sounded much larger and angrier than she ever was.

Shizuka found it funny that despite the fact it was mid-morning the clearing was near pitch black. Humans were right when they thought some forests were haunted, this wasn't ghosts though. "I don't know much about Shuten-douji other than the old stories. He had been asleep for nearly all my life," Shizuka turned away from the first voice. She hated the Yig's mostly, they were impatient and cruel. The number of stories of violated humans found in Yig caves was incalculable. As for Shuten-douji, she had heard he was beheaded in ancient times…but nobody considered him dead. "If you forgot, I have been tasked with watching the slayer and the nine-tail not these other issues," and she loved her job.

A warbling female voice wafted out from the top of the trees, a lone eye accompanied the voice. "As Cara-sama stated, but not to the necessary degree, Shizuka, we face an issue. Some of the elders are dead or in hiding. Either this new slayer, Jinguji, Tamamo, Shuten, or the yet unidentified force is to blame. As you have done an exemplar job in tracing the young Ikari, we wish to offer you a chance for advancement," the tree shivered as a cold wind blew though the limbs. "If the Ikari-Slayer is as docile and peaceful as you state, we wish you to stop following them. We will order a low rank Inu to follow them, and let you take more important tasks," the request held a lofty quality to it.

Stop following after Shinji and his brood? Shizuka's hands fell to her side, her jaw went slack as the notion took hold. "You wish for me to change my duty?" she asked incredulously. Did she want that? No, not anymore she would confess to nobody but herself. When did that happen, when did she grow these feelings and desires to stay with a human a slayer no less! But she did, she enjoyed teasing and toying with the boy. He was like a puppy, a cute and loving puppy. "Is it a requirement that I shift? Kitsu-hime and Neko-hime require a more subtle touch to observe," she hoped she didn't sound as frail as she felt.

The second voice asked again, the other eyes were watching intently but made not a sound, "It is not a requirement, no. But if you decline you shall not be asked again, Shizuka. This is a great honor to be tasked with such importance. Our earlier concern that the might of the Ikari line might be used to destroy us, but from your own reports he is more likely to join us than fight us." A general rustling could be heard amongst the others present, half the normal number, all in agreement.

"I must decline. I do not trust others to be as impartial as I am when it comes to those I've been following," Shizuka told the half-truth. It would take time for another demon to learn to trust them as she had, but she just didn't want to be away from him. "Let me remain their observer, AND take on this other assignment. Tamamo-no-Mae claims to be Kitsu-hime's mother, and if Shuten hates humans as much as the legends he will likely hunt the last of the Ikari's," her desperation was profound.

Most hushed talking, conflicting voices in favor of and against mulled together. It was the Yig that responded in a rage filled roar, "Do asss you wish. But know that those missing have partially been found. Eaten, small mizuchi, and you would likely make nothing but a small morsel. The nine-tail should just be brought in and forced to do the council's bidding and not run free. The slayer put down, and the traitorous Noihara brought down into servitude!" The tree next to the Yig crashed and fell over revealing huge claw marks.

"Go now, Shizuka, go now and find out what you can of the legendary kitsune. Do this now, get her allegiance to the council if possible," the second voice demanded before the eye faded. One by one the other eyes blinked out leaving the glade in near darkness.

With a simple nod, she knew something was still watching her, Shizuka reverted to her natural form and swam back to the city along the waterways. The Yig was transparent enough in its rage. He wanted the easiest solution and most disgusting. If the council did what he wanted, Himari and Chizuru would end up chained in a Yig cave until whatever threat they had ended them all. Shizuka wouldn't let that happen, she'd betray the council before she'd betray…

Shizuka's body stopped moving. Pouring herself out of a sewer grate, the mizuchi stood before the bathhouse. Chizuru had ranted enough of her anger about the establishment that Shizuka could easily find it. But she wasn't ready to confront Tamamo again, not yet. "I would betray the council before I betray him," she felt her skin shiver and quiver with the boldness of that thought. What did it mean, that her allegiance was more to Shinji than those that initially sent her to him. "Watching him for so long…my little Slayer-kun…it was impossible not to have this happen I suppose," Shizuka smiled softly as she sat on the stoop of the bathhouse.

"Do you know where my brother is?" an energetic voice called out with sickening joy. A small girl in a simple black dress with white under shirt leaned her face closer to Shizuka. Her lips curled back revealing her teeth in a wicked grin, "You know don't you? I can't find him, but I've seen you with him a lot!"

Rattled from her thoughts of like and love, Shizuka cringed back against the steps behind her. "I don't know who you are so how can I know your brother?" Shizuka found it wasn't just one but two intruders. A young girl an older teenage looking girl…docile and quite looking as she and Puppy-kun. But she could feel it, there was a suppression field around them, she could see the humans already bypassing them. "Why would your brother leave you two behind, have you been bad?" she quipped as she got to her feet.

Moving to put Shizuka into flanking position, the younger girl just continued to smile her unsettling grin. "I'm Minori Mitama and this is my best friend Nue! We've been hunting for brother ever since we escaped those nasty Tendril's Leaf people. But once we find brother everything will be alright," Minori stretched her hands above her head.

Tendril's Leaf, the hive of demon animals…they'd always hate the pure bloods, and Shizuka could only think of what they'd make. "Well I don't know anybody named Mitama other than you, so maybe you should…" Shizuka expected the attack and wasn't surprised. Leaping backward as Minori's arms shot forward and destroyed the concrete step she had stood. Shrapnel and dust billowed out and filled the air with a cloud. "No wonder they locked you up, crazy people should be in a padded cell," she lashed out a tendril of water in the direction both attacks had last been.

Minori's voice cackled from up above the ground. "Sister is so silly! She can't hurt either of us, we've eaten t good lately!" her jovial account was followed up with a wet splat. With the dust settling an appendage of what looked like a giant insect was on the ground, a demon animal's forearm. "Now tell us were brother Shinji is so we can go play with him!" Minori's decree.

Spotting the duo flying above her, the girl Nue had a pair of giant raven wings flapping hard enough to keep them floating. "How did I know that was who you were after, it's always Slayer-kun," what did he do this time? Dashing forward as a trio of raven feathers flung out from the wings and imbedded into the concrete a step behind her. Feeling the weight of the damage, Shizuka smiled as she realized they didn't have magical means of hurting her just physical. Standing still as another trio of feathers shot through her form doing no damage, "You'll have to try harder to get information from me. But then again I don't know where Slayer-kun is." Was it getting colder all of the sudden?

"Nue she wants to play with me now, would you please," Minori giggled at a pitch painful to hear. At her command her servant spun around in a fast circle and launched the small girl like a missile. "Catch me! Catch me!" she chorused as she torpedoed at her target.

Far be it for Shizuka to stop somebody that wanted to face plant into concrete. Her immaterial body could easily let the girl pass through and then this little issue would be over. This girl wasn't of importance, her mission was, and letting her Slayer-kun know he had a pre-teen fan. "Not the smartest are," Shizuka felt teeth bit down hard on her arm, "y-you?" Looking down at the body, Shizuka could see the teeth of the girl biting down into her watery arm. "How did…what?" Shizuka never felt pain like this before.

Flying closer to the ground as Shizuka fell to her knees, Nue let her wings dissolve into her back. "Minori-sama is hungry. Answer her and maybe she will let you live," the voice came out warbling and strange. It was as if the vocal cords weren't normally made for humanoid speech. Kneeling before Shizuka face to face, she asked emotionlessly, "Where is Shinji-sama. We know he is in this town, but it is overloaded with demons and demon-animals making it impossible to locate him by aura."

She was being drunk, how was this possible? Already her left hand was gone, only a water stump that was shrinking fast. "If you were thirsty, I could…get you some tea. I know a good place," Shizuka tried joking through the pain. To think it would end here, her body was paralyzed and being devoured. Trying for form a lance of water, something to pry or stab this tiny terror off was impossible. Whatever this girl Minori was, she was keeping Shizuka from immobile other than talk. "Just know that your brother will hate you for this," numbness was creeping in on her.

As Minori continued to feed, now forcing Shizuka to the ground and up to the mizuchi's shoulder, Nue watched impassively. "He will never know of this. Who will tell him of Minori-sama's actions?" Nue shrugged her shoulders. Kneeling down over Shizuka, the servant didn't seem upset at all at the events before her.

With all her might, Shizuka tried the sum up some form of defense, but was unable to. "He'll know, Slayer-kun is like that," Shizuka felt more of her being taken from her. So this was the end, taken out in a show of stupidity. She had thought this foe far too simple and she'd pay for it. "Funny now…now that I realize it," she would die after realizing it wouldn't she. She wasn't watching over Shinji just on orders. At first that had been it, but after the months of observation, well it changed. It didn't hurt that she did watch him drive women into an unconscious lump of pleasured bliss. "Shame he'll never get to do that to me. Should have…asked…maybe he'd…" her vision started to fade.

Cold, Shizuka felt so cold, almost like being back at that onsen after the volcano. Her eyes closed as the pain faded and all she felt was cold. Maybe she should have acted on her feelings before now, and not denied herself her true feelings. She didn't love Shinji, not yet, but she knew it was close and moving closer to it each time she watched him with Chizuru or Himari. It wasn't disgust she felt when she counted the times the cried out in ecstasy, it was jealousy. "But I will never, he will never…Shinji," she said his name, the nickname wasn't good enough for the last utterance of his name.

"Oh my, my daughter's lover has quite a lot of followers," Tamamo tittered from behind her kimono's sleeve. The mighty nine-tail kitsune had her tails out and glowing majestically as a yellow billowed out and surrounded the injured mizuchi. "Good morning cutie, you've been asleep since we chased those nasty children away," Tamamo informed and lowered Shizuka into waiting warm bath.

Eyes fluttering open, Shizuka was ill prepared for finding the glamorous Tamamo hovering above her. Not standing but literally hovering no an invisible platform above the bath. Healing magic could be felt pouring into her from Chizuru's mother, "W-what happened? How did you save me? Why?" Shizuka had come to spy on them, to try and force their allegiance to her previous masters. But now Tamamo was healing her, was it a trap?

Cupping Shizuka's cheek, Tamamo just put a finger to the mizuchi's cheek. "Talk later young one, heal now. I'll let my daughter know you're here, likely Shin-chan is worried about you. He does fret so when those he cares for are missing. Should I tell him you called out for him?" she winked mischievously at the prone demon. "Maybe I should impose bill on that lovely young man. He HAS paid it before, and while I am old I do look quite young don't I?" she pulled back and opened her kimono to show the silky smooth skin behind it.

Damn things were utters, bigger even than Chizuru's and that left Shizuka feeling inadequate. "Let me tell him when I'm ready," she really hoped Shinji wasn't a breast-man. So far everybody he had been with was larger than her, Ayanami not THAT much bigger than her but still… "For now can I sleep, I feel…unwell," and that was an understatement. The wounds were healing and her arm coming back, but bedeviled healing took a lot out of her without…well…with Shinji she got off, on her own its just concentration. She'd not even humor asking Tamamo to join the council, she was beyond them, and Shizuka had doubts if she'd go back to them outside of messages from now on. She'd tell him soon.

X-X

Sitting on the floor under the living room table, Chizuru arched her fingers over her unattended homework. How could she focus on stupid mathematics when Shinji was sitting across from her trying to focus! It was criminal to not tease and toy with him, punishment for his time with Himari the day before. A girl had to remind her man who should be most important to them, and it was devilishly fun to prod him unexpectedly. With Tayura off with that meat head Suzuhara plotting the weekends little movie date, it left the apartment theirs. Well Ayanami was up on the roof practicing but Rei knew not to bother.

"C-Chizuru-san!" Shinji yelped as Chizuru's foot caressed his inner thigh, "I'm trying to get this finished." But he didn't sound to upset or even bothered at the affection. His face was red, his body squirmed away from the offending foot, but the smile was wide and brilliant. "If we don't get this done soon we won't have time to hang out before you go in for…whatever it is Akagi-san wants," Shinji did his best to be strong willed.

It was adorable when he tried to fight back, like putty in Chizuru's advances. "I don't know what you're talking about Shinji-kun. And you know what you're supposed to call me when we're alone," she had to be cruel to be kind. Her foot launched a surprise assault. Arching up high enough to brush her knee to the table, she circumvented the wall of Shinji's legs and struck at his vital core. It was hot and hard already against her sock covered foot. Now that made him wiggle, "Something wrong Shin-chan?"

Eyes clenching shut hard, Shinji doubled over his book as his voice rose up several octaves. "That's not fair, Chizu-chan and you know it! W-we don't have time for this right now…we should focus!" but his expanding against her foot was telling enough. Whimpering and labored breathing, Shinji finally yanked his head back as a nearly feral look beset him. Closing his book, "Well two can play at this game then!" In a rare showing of dominance, Shinji pulled out from under the table and playfully leapt over the table.

That was another thing Chizuru found adorable about her darling Shinji, when he acted unexpectedly. "Oh Shin-chan!" she cooed as she quickly found herself on her back. He was normally so docile and accommodating, but the rare show of wanting was the icing on the cake. His hand skillfully went under her shirt and cupped her with practiced ease, toying with her with the exact amount of pressure. "What about your homework Shin-chan. Shouldn't we be working on that?" she panted as he tweaked he nub sending shivers of bliss down her spin. Oh she loved these moments. Once they finished…she'd give him her gift and demand he tell her what he was hiding. Priorities in all.

"You're incorrigible at times, Chizu-chan. Rei-san could come in at any moment, I've been trying to get work done for since we got here from school, and NOW you tell me that?" Shinji teased. With his hand still groping and twisting his girlfriend into a fevered pitch of moans and panting, he used his free hand to pull her shirt over up to her neck. Hovering over her, Shinji's eyes lost focus, the wanting fading into concern and fear. "Chizuru…" he paused warring with some internal debate, "I don't deserve you…you know."

No matter how many times he saw her, despite her toying with him, there was a thrill of being seeing like this by Shinji. Vulnerable, at nearly her most open and unabashed before him, she felt accepted more than ever in her life. Pulling his shirt off, she saw him warring with himself again, more proof he was planning something. "You don't, but I never put much worth on things like that. So I'll suffer you since you make me feel…" she couldn't toy anymore. It was fun, but with his expression she'd risk him stopping. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer down, "We deserve each other, Love, never forget that."

Laying on his side, Shinji's hands explored Chizuru's back as they embraced. He tasted sweet, he must have eaten an orange before coming over from his apartment. The hand not on her back slowly went down between her legs, pressing in just enough against her bud. Breaking apart for a moment, "Chizuru, your fingers what happened?" He took small nibbles of her neck and shoulders as two of his fingers toyed with her folds and sank in just enough to drive her mad. He kept her moaning for over five minutes of skilled finger work.

He was doing this on purpose, Chizuru realized all the sudden. Her mind was fogging over, distracted from plan of getting his defenses down so she could get his secret. But she couldn't stop shucking her hips against his fingers, her beloved was far to skilled. "S-Sh-Shinji do-don't s-stop," she panted harder as she felt herself let loose and shudder against him…damn she was sensitive today. Eyes going closed as the electric pulse of finishing rocked her as Shinji's thumb rubbed her nub one final time. "You're…to good to me. But I know…you're hiding something me," she panted and laid heavily on him, feeling fatigued.

Keeping her secure in his arms, Shinji kissed her temple. "It'll all be over tonight, just trust me. You don't have to worry, I'll have Himari with me and everything," Shinji rocked back and forth holding her. While they did enjoy their time actually enjoying each other physically, it was moments like this they both cherished. Just being with one another, feeling that sense of unity. Talking, school working, cooking, or even some of the board and card games…anything when they could just be together was worth it. While not receiving much himself, Shinji didn't seem to care, "So your fingers?"

Mumbling as she felt sleep encroaching, Chizuru pushed herself away from Shinji's furnace like heat. It'd be too easy to pass out like this. "I made you a present to keep you safe when I'm not around," she kissed his nose and pushed herself up to her feet. Pulling her top back down, she'd need to take a shower now before Rei showed up to take her into Nerv. Grabbing the bundle of scarf she hand wrapped, she tossed it at Shinji. "You WILL tell me what you're doing tonight tomorrow right? If you don't I won't spoil you anymore," she hefted her babies up and winked at Shinji.

Unwrapping the present, Shinji pulled the scarf out and brought it up to his face and nose. "You-you made this for me? It smells like you," Shinji took a deep whiff of it. His eyes started to mist and redden, "C-Chizu-chan I'm touched. I haven't…haven't got anything for you. D-did I miss, this isn't an anniversary or something is it?"

Was it his slayer heritage or his love for her, Chizuru wanted to believe the latter. "I've woven my hair into it, it'll make it very strong against magic. So whatever little covert mission you have planned with the Black Cat make sure you wear it," she waggled her finger at Shinji. Her heart warmed just by seeing the awe on his face, was it so strange for him to get a gift? It was times like this that Chizuru forgot how nice her childhood had been compared to Shinji's. "Now you get that homework done, I have to take a shower and clean up the mess you made of me," she stuck her tongue out and vanished into the bathroom.

Shutting the door, Chizuru quickly disrobed and got a wicked idea. Opening the door again with her undergarments in hand, "Shin-chan want to join me?" She waggled her clothing like a black silken flag knowing he'd not though. His actions were all for her, pampering her and spoiling her in a preemptive effort to soothe her. Something stupid, he was going to do something stupid with the cat and she bet it had to do with that 'fiancé' of his. Jumping into the shower after giving Shinji a few moments to squirm, she hit the water hot and steamy. Jinguji, she'd have to teach that lil slayer a lesson in who was really in ownership of Shinji. But then there was the Cat, she knew something about Kuesu that she wasn't saying.

"I'll get her to talk to," Chizuru vowed as she got out and dried off. She could hear talking in the other room, Shinji and Rei were chatting. Her cherished little puppy/student. "That slayer is just a little girl. So what if she kissed Shin-baby, I do it all the time," she reaffixed her undergarments and clothing. Maybe her little pet was playing with Shinji, girl needed to get more skill if they were going to have another little three way. Shinji nearly broke her when they did, girl was not used to that type of joy yet. Walking out to find Shinji and Rei a safe distance apart, "Oh poo and here I thought you'd be showering my little puppy with a nice petting."

Getting to her feet the instant Chizuru entered the room, Rei gestured towards Shinji. "Alpha-I mean Shinji-kun, would not let me alleviate his obvious stress. When asked he insists it is not an issue," Rei took a lingering glance at Shinji. Her hands fidgeted and several times moved to grasp at him, but never did. "I would recommend you assist with the effort, but our time is to short. Katsuragi-san is insistent we leave on time, and Noihara-san is impatiently waiting outside for Shinji-kun," Rei tilted her head confused.

Following Chizuru and Rei to the door, Shinji tugged lightly on the scarf he sported. "I'll get you something for this, Chizuru-san," Shinji took hold of her hand. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, he was again the unwitting but not unwilling victim of her whims as she twisted to get a more intimate caress. After a few moments of play, Shinji pulled back and blushed at Rei, "S-sorry Rei-san, it's not polite to do that in front of others."

"It is if you share with her," Chizuru toyed and pushed Shinji into Rei. She watched as Rei capitalized, clumsily, on the gift she had given. No jealousy, it surprised Chizuru to not feel any negative emotions upon watching that. "Well best get moving or mother-in-law will be upset," and she noticed that Misato was always too pleasant with her. Forcing Rei apart from Shinji, Chizuru lead them out the door into Himari's waiting company. A few pleasantries, the two 'rivals' exchanged a look of knowing, and Chizuru headed to the parking lot and Misato's waiting car.

Asuka was in the front with Misato, engine running, when the two got in when Asuka let them. "Sorry to cut your little study session short, but by the look of it and smell I doubt you let him study much," Misato sniped as she put the car in reverse. "Rei-kun, thanks for keeping the time agreeable," Misato actually gave the albino a small smile in the rearview mirror.

Looking bored, Asuka's chin rested on her palm propped up on the window ledge. "I don't know why Shinji gets out of today's tests. I mean why do we have to go in and he gets to hang out with…that thing?" she sounded preoccupied though, something was on her mind.

"Well I had to give him my hand made gift, a scarf," Chizuru was not liking the double pronged attack. Soryu, what was Shinji doing talking to her in private!? Shizuka had to be bribed to tell her that, poor Shizuka. Girl was still at her mother's recovering from some attack. Good to know that if she saw a little girl and teenager asking questions to not get in mouth distance. Mother was a good healer, Shizuka would be up and spying in a day or so. "And I'm fine with only having a little of Shin-chan's time. We don't need to see each other ALL the time. And we have that date on Sunday. You still are going Soryu?" she'd have to keep an eye on that girl during it.

Turning the music up louder, Asuka kicked her legs over one another. "I'm going alright, but I thought this wasn't a date," Asuka grumbled. Shifting in her seat and changing the station from the news to a nice soft rock, she settled and tried to get into a better position. "Hikari could do better than those guys anyway," she twisted the music up again shutting off communication.

Chatting idly to Rei as best she could with the near earsplitting music, Chizuru didn't care what the fledgling thought. It was going to be a date, if only for Shinji and her. The drive was uneventful, she tested Rei on the best way to tease and a few tests on using their powers. Rei was an adept student, learning how to use her abilities quickly. Sadly Rei's powers were limited based upon her nature of creation, but they worked with what they had. Girl talk was still something Rei was lacking in, Chizuru found. Aside from Shizuka and a few girls at school, Chizuru didn't have many 'normal' girly conversations. Himari was to old school, Rei was socially awkward, and the others…didn't talk to her much.

"Well you go and take care of whatever Ritsuko wants, and after that have her see you out. Can't have civilians wandering around the base unattended," Misato ordered as the quartet arrived on base. Hitting the auto-lock button on the car, Misato pocketed her keys and fixed her hair. "Rei could you see Chizuru to Ritsuko, I have…a meeting the schedule that I rather not. I really-really don't want to set up this meeting," the captain frowned and ground a random cigarette butt into the ground. Actually smiling at Chizuru, "Don't let her do anything to you that you're not comfortable with. She gets excited and forgets sometimes."

Actually moved by the concern in Misato's voice, Chizuru actually waved as the captain and Second Child headed off to parts unknown. "That woman never ceases to amaze me. Some days I think she hates me, and others I think she's more worried about me than him," almost like Tamamo she realized. Linking arms playfully with Rei, Chizuru weaved back and forth as they walked. "You know anything about that meeting she was talking about?"

Head slightly tilted down, embarrassment or confusion ruling in her head, Rei led Chizuru by subtle arm pulls. "Katsuragi-san mentioned a UN chancellor wants a meeting with Shinji-kun. They feel he was not punished enough for his actions in regards to last angel. She wishes to speak with him, Katsuragi-san suspects an ulterior motive and is planning to attend the meeting with him," Rei gestured to a door and knocked on it hard. "Akagi-san's lab," she said simply.

Rubbing her nose against Rei's, Chizuru thanked the girl in the simplest way she knew how. "Now don't you wait for me, I'm sure you have work to do here to," Chizuru twirled Rei around on her feet. Giving Rei a light swat on the ass to get her going. Standing by the door for a moment though, she frowned as thoughts assailed her. He hadn't suffered enough? They, Himari and her, punished him as best they could and demanded a lot of TLC to make up for it. Nerv set their own terms on him, and now somebody else wanted more?

"Come in, Minamoto-kun, I've been waiting for you," Ritsuko called out from a small intercom on the door. The door opened revealing the black shorts and blue topped Akagi hanging over a computer her face illuminated by the monitors glow. "Turn the light of too when you come in. That is unless you like being poked and prodded in the dark," her subtle barb was not missed.

Flipping the switch on, Chizuru was reminded of how she actually liked this woman. While Misato was confusing, Ritsuko just didn't seem to mind Shinji and her relationship. "Oh I don't mind as long as I know the needle, and I can poke and prod back," if Ritsuko could mock so could she. Taking in the rather bland office, a medical bed, computer station, and the smell of chemicals and unknown fluids annoyed her nose and made her sneeze. Hopping up on the bed, "So what did you need me for? I'm just a charming young maiden in the world."

Sliding her chair over to Chizuru, Ritsuko's eyes were alive with anticipation and excitement. "I know the truth, Minamoto-kun, well as much as Misato knows. You, your brother, and even Shinji's bodyguard aren't human. As for Ayanami it confirms a few oddities in her physical, but I want to know more," she got up close to Chizuru and took the girl's hands into hers. "I want to know about you and your kind. I've never realized that d-demons existed, it goes against everything science has told me!" oh how joyous she sounded.

Well if this woman knew the truth, Chizuru could relax a little. But if they knew about her puppy, did that mean they knew who helped birth her? Nerv had to know, and Ritsuko was the chief scientist…but she hadn't always been. "Well as long as you don't take anything to personal I can help," she let her ears and tail out to a much enjoyed gasp of awe from Ritsuko.

For the next two hours, Ritsuko took every number of test she could think of including, after much prodding, a gynecological exam. Blood, hair, a few skin cells, and other fluids were all bottled and labeled. Ritsuko never shifted out of her overwhelmed and astonishment. Once the tests were over, the good doctor took out a bottle of pills and a second singular red capsule. "Take this please, it's a vitamin to help you recover from your…" she coughed delicately into her hand, "earlier actions today. Shinji-kun is making you a squirter or do you normally um…finish so hard?"

Popping the pill down her mouth and drinking the offered water, Chizuru wasn't normally one to be unnerved. "Well, Shin-chan is very good at what he does," was all she'd say. Truth was, Shinji just had an effect on her! Her few girlfriends growing up and solo efforts never ended so powerfully. Shaking the bottle of other pills, she recognized some of the chemicals, "These what I think they are?" She didn't want to be a parent yet, so maybe she should thank the good doctor.

"Well judging from the, stretching," Ritsuko licked her lips oddly, "I'm guessing our little Third Child should be called Third Man now. And while you might feel otherwise, we can't have him having children right now. The LCL acts to keep him sterile, but there are always a chance that after a period of him not testing he could…" she openly stated and put the bottle into Chizuru's hand.

For a moment, Chizuru considered just tossing them away. Something about how Ritsuko looked, her over eagerness made her wonder if maybe just maybe she was being lied too. But if she couldn't trust the woman in charge of Shinji's health who could she trust? She pocketed the bottle, with the intent on giving one to Yukihana to check out before taking it. "Thank you Akagi-san, you're a breath of fresh air compared to Katsuragi-san. She goes from being happy to have me around to being upset," she shrugged.

Finalizing some data she was taking, Ritsuko chuckled just a little, "That's mother hen at work. She's incapable of baring children so she's kind of adopted Shinji as her son I think." Turning back to her work, "You can see yourself out if you want, or wait for her to get of shift and get a ride home." And the scientist went fully into her work leaving Chizuru to wander Nerv alone and find her way to Rei's test. She'd wait and talk with her pupil, give Shinji the time he needed to…do what he needed.

X-X

Standing in the lobby of a posh upscale apartment, Shinji felt sick to his stomach for multiple reasons. He lied to Himari, he lied to Chizuru, and he had done it to see this Kuesu girl alone. But he had to! They were thinking that they had to attack her, that she was a threat. He didn't believe that, couldn't believe that she was so dedicated to blindness. From everything Asuka said about Kuesu, Shinji had to hope she was capable of being reasoned with. But Himari and Chizuru saw that kiss, heard her words, and his own burly memories. Was it really her out at the lake, were they really engaged he had to know!

"But what if she tries to, what if I'm wrong?" Shinji felt that chill work its way all throughout him. His hands were cold and clammy, his bowels trembled and threatened an accident, but he was committed. They'd be upset with him again, but he had tried to make the last few days as good for them as possible. Wore him out something awful, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love every moment of it. "Well I better get this started," this was the apartment Asuka said Kuesu was staying in. Penthouse suite, must have a beautiful view from up there.

Pushing the intercom by the elevator, "Hello, uh-this is Shinji Ikari trying to get in contact with…" His voice gave out as he released the button. For all the talk he'd heard about him being from a great slayer family, of how brave and courageous a pilot he was, man did he ever feel scared. And of what, a beautiful and buxom teenager his own age that may or may not attack him on sight. Rubbing his palms against his slacks, "Maybe I should have trained a little more before coming."

Kuesu's dignified yet terse tone cut through Shinji's inner monologue, "Ah, Ikari-kun, I was hoping you'd come by without your entourage. I'll ring you up." The greeting was cordial and polite with the door opening neigh the moment her voice stopped. It wasn't the harsh ding of a low rate bell either, classical tones signaled elevators arrival.

"Well she's at least being polite and seeing me," Shinji stepped into the cab. When the door shut, he was aware of the fragrant smell all about him. This place had to be pricey, more money a month than Misato made in a year. "Wonder how she affords it," he wished he knew more about this girl. Asuka, as usual, was quick to say how great Kuesu was (much like she did for herself) but was very skimpy on the details. He had to bribe Asuka with her favorite breakfast to even get the apartment's address. Unarmed and nervous, Shinji stepped out onto the top floor into the welcome gaze of two armed men. "H-hello, I'm here to see Jinguji-san?" was this a trap?

The first man, very tall, dark skinned, and bald pushed his ear bud in for a moment with the hand not holding his piece towards the intruder. "Yeah, yeah, of course ma'am," the rich and deep voice was oddly comforting. Putting his weapon away, the man gestured to the large door they were guarding. "Madam Jinguji wishes us to welcome you to her temporary home, Mister Ikari," he spoke unfamiliar with the language. Opening the door, he and his compatriot gestured for Shinji to enter, "And know we will be going down stairs the moment this door closes. Madam Jinguji wishes for privacy."

Well that was either a very good or very bad sign, Shinji reckoned. "T-thank you sir," he didn't know the proper etiquette for talking to armed guards. Either they didn't take offence or didn't care as they said nothing as he entered and they closed the door behind him. "Well so far so good," he muttered as some of the fear left him. Either he was as good as dead or his belief in the girl was well founded. Deeper into the suite he headed, full of wonderment at how elegant it all looked. "How can she afford to live here?" he tapped a gold inlaid lamp.

"From the fees I charge for clearing up the demonic taint in this world. With so many attacks happening around the world, some people pay extra to get their request put to the top of the list," Kuesu said calmly. Seated behind a desk, a tea cup in hand, Kuesu sipped at her drink with a cool level expression. "Have a seat, a drink. We have much to discuss Ikari," she picked a small square cookie off a tray, looked at it and put it back down.

Yanking his hand away from the lamp as if he had done something bad, Shinji quickly hustled over to the chair across from the desk. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he had to admit they were nice cups but the one Lizlet gave him was nicer. He'd have to talk to that odd maid and ask why she gave him that cup if it were so important. Maybe he'd drink out of it once, he did have a firm appreciation of tea and the like. Sipping the brew, it was bitter and tasteless which was quite unexpected. "I figured it would be best if we talked without Himari and Chizuru-san here," he set the cup back down with no intention of lifting it again.

Still clad in her French maid Lolita garb, Kuesu was achingly attractive and unique as she had been during their last encounter. Bouncing ever so slightly as she leaned forward. "Glad to hear you can still think for yourself, that you're not just their puppet," she pushed the tray of cookies closer to Shinji. Leaning back, her garb pulling and teasing in interesting directions, "So why don't you go first, Ikari, and tell me why you're here in my home?" she asked.

It was her tone, flat and agitated that kept Shinji on edge. She was upset with him, or didn't like him at the sound of it. Picking up one of the treats, it felt brittle and a little burnt, "I wanted to talk to you without any unnecessary complications. After your um-meeting with Himari-san, you nearly ruined a priceless gift my grandfather gave her. So she's likely not going to be too happy with you. Chizuru was upset that you k-kissed me, so same for her. But I have to think that we can…that we don't have to be enemies." He popped the cookie into his mouth and regretted it, salt and not sugar cookie?! She had left it as a cruel joke.

Pulling the tray back, Kuesu's lips twitched just a little and nodded. "Smart for you not to bring them, and I'm guessing it was Asuka that told you where I was, am I right?" she started pulling things out from her desk. Setting them down, one after another, she put her book, a dagger, her side-arm, and lastly a foot and a half long wooden dowel. "And why shouldn't I kiss you? Your grandfather and my mother did arrange for us to be wed. So while I might not enjoy it, it is my right as your betrothed to do so," she crossed her arms and hoisted her frilly laces of her garment.

"T-they really did get us engaged?" Shinji said incredulously, "My memories from my childhood…they're all foggy." Judging from the irritated eye twitch and the annoyed sound leaving the girl's gob, he had to guess she wasn't happy with what she said. Hoping to lessen her anger, as he did with Asuka, "I don't want to offend you, Jinguji-san, I wish I did remember things, I really do. But Himari-san said the amulet my grandparents gave me was so powerful that it muddled with me."

Lifting the dagger up, twirling the point on her index finger and the pummel on her palm, Kuesu hissed out as she exhaled. "So it is as Asuka said," she scowled, "but they are coming back aren't they? You said when we last saw one another that you thought…" She shook her head and the luxurious hair flurried about. "Our betters arrangement for us aside, why do you think we can ever be anything but enemies to those creatures that stalk us? Demons don't feel as we do, they just target those weaker than them and hurt or worse," she gripped the handle of the blade tightly.

Yeah, best not to think about being engaged to this girl when he was in love with others, not the best thoughts. "Because they're not all evil! Some yes…some are bad," the few that attacked and nearly killed him were rare. Himari could be scary when she lost herself in battle, which was why was here. He had to prevent her from fighting, from her from losing herself completely. "I won't deny that some need to be punished, but they don't need to be killed. We should talk to them first, I have to think we can be friends if we try! Himari, Chizuru and even Shizuka and Rei-san are all good people! They wouldn't hurt…" but Himari had slashed him and would have killed him, he paused and showed weakness. But it wasn't her fault!

"They're playing with you is all! You're a fool to think of anything else," Kuesu got up quickly sending her chair crashing back to the ground. Lifting up her book, she eyed the dagger for a moment. "You'll only get hurt with that mentality. Where is the…what happened to the Shinji Ikari I remember!" she hurled the dagger at the seated boy's head. In a flurry of motion, as Shinji fell back dodging the attack, she grabbed her sidearm and sent the dowel rolling towards Shinji. "If they're so damn friendly, why has every one I've met tried to kill me? Why have they joked about what they'd do to me before they did?" she fired off several rounds through her desk destroying it.

Rolling away from the chair, wood pulp and splinters filling the air, Shinji grabbed the dowel in his hand. Well this escalated quickly, and he had no answer for her. Most of the demons he knew were friendly, yet the males had seemed overly anxious to get a hold on his female friends. "Jinguji-san stop this! We can talk this out! Tell me what you remember about me…about our past," what did she mean? What about him changed since he had known her from his grandparents? Getting to his feet, he tried to remember his training. The Light Ferry…he needed it now.

Rushing down the desk's remains, Kuesu continued to blast away sending devastation and ruin with ever shell. "Stop? Will they stop when they have you cornered you fool? I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for myself! I don't want to see the once proud Ikari name destroyed and ruined. Brought down by somebody to gullible to see reality! We're at war, and only we can stop them!" she snarled. Her aim off or leading, she sent expensive decorations to ruin all around them.

Crawling behind a lush leather couch, Shinji felt traces of magic in every thundering blast that pushed him forward. Magic, she infused her rounds with magic and she was getting damn close to hitting him every time. "Please…I need to get this to work. I can do it! Himari believes in me, Chizuru too…they all do," Shinji stood up from behind the tattered remains of the sofa. "Please just talk to me, this isn't the way to be. I have faith in you…Asuka-san isn't the type to be friends with somebody blinded by rage," he held the dowel before him like a sword and focused as he trained.

"What would I say to the one besmirching the Ikari name with talk of befriending our enemies? Cowing down to pretty faces and willing bodies?" Kuesu stood before the enormous window. The skyline was twinkling with night lights and would have been beautiful to watch had the situation been nicer. "A weak slayer that isn't worth the history and glamor that follows his name!" she lined up her shot and fired.

I NEED YOU NOW! Shinji clenched the dowel and closed his eyes and summoned all his will. The golden light of the Light Ferry exploded outward with physical force. The round was obliterated, what Kuesu hadn't destroyed herself with her attacks was torn to tatters, as for the woman herself…well the glass behind her was blown out and she flung out of it. "NO!" Shinji yelped dropping the dowel and rushing, diving towards the window. "I didn't mean…I didn't want…" he couldn't have…no…she was flung out the window!

With all the glass blown outward he didn't fall on any when he crumpled to his knees a good three feet from the window. "I…I'm sorry Jinguji-san…I only wanted to talk…I wanted to know you better…to know what I forgot," he got up only to fall back down again. He had never ki…lled before, and he hadn't meant to now. Sitting on but staring at the window as the cold wind of high altitude blew in, he felt tears streaming down his face.

Then Kuesu sat behind him, back to back. "It was you, you know…that got me through all the pain. Memories of our time at the lake, our…first kiss. Asuka was a great friend, but it was your words that got me through the harshness of my early training and life. Before…you said we'd fight them together, that you and I would be a team. Just us, together, we would be together forever. But when I heard…heard you lost your powers…your memory…I…I couldn't stop myself. I love you stupid, I always have," she gushed. "Like my flying trick?" she teased as an afterthought.

He twirled about to face the girl that had the audacity to show up as if nothing had happened. The tears dried instantly as he stared at her back. That hair…if it were black…it was familiar, memories came pouring back into his mind. Happier times, better times, it was just Himari and him back then with his grandparents. But then this girl showed up, grandpa told him to play with her, not like he had a choice. The girl forced it on him, dragging him off every which way.

"I-I remember," Shinji gasped out and fell backward holding himself up by his elbows. "You were with me at grandpa's before they died. W-we played and…I-I was actually liking the idea of being special like grandpa said," he could see those months leading up to his grandparents death clearly now. A lot was still dark, but he remembered the black haired girl with the crescent moon. "You…we made a promise at the lake! That we wouldn't…wouldn't get married because they told us to but because we…" wanted to. She was the first real friend he had, well human friend. With Himari only in cat form it was different.

Rolling around and crawling towards Shinji, Kuesu's face was drastically opposed to what it was before. Her eyes sparkled and danced, a rosy smile brightened her face in ways Shinji had never seen before. "You DO remember! D-do you remember at the lake when we…" she was hovering over him now, leaning up against him. One hand supporting herself and the other on Shinji's chest, she lowered herself and pressed her ample features against him. "All this time, I hoped, I knew you'd remember! And now…now…Maybe some demons aren't bad, that cat has saved you, but the others the evil ones. You and I could," she was inching her lips closer to the prone Shinji eyes going closed.

Ok this was NOT what he had expected in any way shape or form! Trying to crawl out from under her, Shinji found himself unable, he was captivated. Too many emotions were surging through him, conflicting and warring. "J-Jinguji-san maybe we shouldn't," she put a finger to his lips silencing him. Those memories, it was Kuesu and his grandfather DID tell him they were engaged. Merging two of clans together, the Ikari with their eastern mastery and the Jinguji with their western magic. But as children all they saw was another child in the same situation as the other. Kuesu was just as strong willed as now, but he wasn't beaten down and crushed by loneliness and neglect yet. They, she kissed him and they promised. Maybe, maybe it wasn't such a bad…he started leaning in. But then nothing?

"And that doth be enough for you Miss Tsundere. The cookies had been a trifle much," Himari announced as she pulled the moony eyed Kuesu off Shinji. Holding the girl by the collar, Himari gave her a little shake to wake the girl out of her daze. Turning to Shinji, "I knew ye had some plans, your fib was so thin I couldn't help but let it go." Himari didn't appear angry, no more frustrated than anything. "Proud of your summoning of the Light Ferry, but could not you have found some way aside coming to the other woman?" the cat rubbed her brow exasperated.

As Himari and Kuesu started arguing over being interrupted when things were getting good. Shinji just laid their and fell to his back. Adrenaline flooded out of his body leaving him spent and tired. He should have known Himari followed him, he was a terrible liar. It was a trap, but not of Kuesu's but Himari's. Had things gone to much further she'd have stepped in and stopped Kuesu from hurting him. But now, now Shinji knew the truth. He had made a promise of his own to this girl, a promise to wed her which was legally bound by his grandfather and her mother. Chizuru was going to be very-very upset. "Think I will have that cup of tea when I get home," he moaned as the two girls continued to argue.

X-X

Notes

A lot happened this chapter and moving along at a nice speed. Going to want to add a bit more Kanokon elements as its been very eva/Himari heavy lately. Aside from that I feel its moving good with nice action/drama/spicy elements. Hard to keep the stories and elements balanced, hope you think I'm managing.

Later

Mercaba


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer

I actually had some good work to do lately! Works been good and that makes me relax a lot. Thank goodness for that. Trying to keep this story going in a nice pace, hope ya agree. ACEN (anime central, an anime convenction) is pretty soon! Can't wait. Hope to see ya there.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 16

When his eyes opened, Shinji was aware of the comfortable heat that only so often graced him in the mornings. Misato was quite firm on Shinji sleeping alone, but from time to time Chizuru or Himari would sneak in regardless. With the shades drawn, the room was dark but it didn't matter. Rolling onto his side, Shinji let his hands wander just a tad. Not that it was only because he enjoyed their touch, but it was that sense of connection. Something didn't feel right though, while he was usually flustered by it, Shinji had come to know the shape and feel of his lovers busts. This wasn't…

"Ooh Shin-sama it is so early, but if you want," Lizlet's voice wafted softly in the room. The body trembled against Shinji's touch but didn't fight it off. In fact Lizlet spun around to face Shinji rather than away. Grabbing Shinji's hand, moved thanks to her spin, she reapplied it, "Please don't take offense to my brazen actions, but you were so cute sleeping."

Just a few moments ago Shinji was basking in a slow waking process with who he thought was one of his girlfriends, now his eyes were wide open. It was still to dark to make out subtle details, but Shinji could make out enough of Lizlet. "L-Liz-san, what…how did you get in here?" Shinji started to panic. Was it all a joke, was she going to hurt him? Where was Himari? Quite against his intent his palm and fingers flexed against the suppleness. Bigger than Himari but smaller than Chizuru, but still pliant and wonderful.

Cooing against his touch, Lizlet's palm went to Shinji's cheek. "I snuck in of course! I had to wait for Noihara-san to leave for her morning practice though. W-would you like h-have some of your t-tea?" her hand trailed down to Shinji's chest and stopped. Giggling softly she let out a moan as Shinji's hand flexed again. In a long raspy breath, "You are very skilled at that Shin-sama."

All but throwing himself away from the tea-sprite, Shinji daintily applied the back of his head to the wall. "Sorry! Sorry Liz-san I didn't know it was you…"his mind wasn't quite up to running at the moment. All he wanted to do was show his affection in a rare demonstrating of physicality. It was hard for him to be the initiator, so with his luck as it was of course when he does he's got the wrong woman. Wait… he realized something important. "Liz-san, what ARE you in my bed, this is my bed right?" it felt like it was his.

"It's my duty as your servant to see to your…every…single…need," Chelsia moaned seductively. Wiggling her way across the bed closer to her prone target, the ample blond had her arms snaked around Shinji neigh instantly. Rubbing her cheek against his, her legs entwined with his as she nestle like a second skin of his. Gasping loudly she finally noticed something was responding, "Oh! Shin-sama something is burning, shall I tend to that too?"

Check please, Shinji's brain was to frazzled to respond in any coherent way. He wouldn't lie and say what this woman was doing wasn't beyond pleasing, it was just all the 'why' he didn't know. "I don't think that's…I have to get up and get cooking. D-date today, movie…" Shinji stammered. Lizlet's leg split his legs apart and her calf rubbed against something private. Swallowing hard, Shinji heard something he didn't know if it was a blessing or a course, the door opening. "I can explain! I uh…um," Shinji couldn't actually explain. It was just supposed to be waking! Two days ago he was learning of his past with Kuesu and summoning the Light Ferry, today was supposed to be his little double or was it triple date, not waking up with the cute but little to flirty maid he saved.

Flipping the light on, a sweating and shell shocked Himari just paused as she took in the whole scene. Apparently Lizlet wasn't limited to just a maid outfit as she was clad in a white teddy that left little to the imagination. "Shinji-sama, I doth know you are not want for early morning engagement with myself, but I had not thought you would take to breaking in the servant so soon," she grimaced. Dabbing herself with the towel she had over her shoulder, Himari tossed the maid's outfit onto the bed. Scooping Lizlet up in her arms, she dropped the sprite on her plump rump, "And you haft crossed a border not yet discussed yet. Dress and see to the table!"

"I uh-I'll get right to that!" Lizlet gathered her clothing and with a wink at Shinji scampered out. She turned and blew a kiss to Shinji at the door before vanishing outside and into the apartment proper. A yell from a certain German alerted those in Shinji's room that somebody else was awake. Good, that would get things off to a wonderful start.

Taking stock of his own state of dress, clad in only his boxers and some shorts, Shinji was painfully aware of Himari's presence. "I-uh, how was your practice?" Shinji asked fearfully. Was she angry at him again? She had been a little perturbed with his meeting Kuesu under false pretenses, but he pampered her that night and she forgave him. Yesterday had been him telling Ayanami and Chizuru, another day of tending to exposed nerves to get them to forgive him. That had been a lot of cooking for Rei and an afternoon going about town with Chizuru. But this was something else, a strange girl in his bed, well Himari might take offense, "I don't know why she was here."

Tossing her towel over Shinji's face, Himari's smirk was dangerous. The sound of disrobing, of her workout attire being removed filled the tiny room with its soft nature. "Oh I trust you Shinji-sama, you doth not hunt for maidens, they seek you. Yon spirit of the tea, I have been expecting this and shall see to a test today," Himari could be heard opening Shinji and her shared closet. More sounds of cloth being moved, then a sudden yank and she freed Shinji's eyes of the smelly towel. Holding out Lizlet's cup with one hand, "But your punishment be to use this cup for the morn's drink." She crawled over the bed towards Shinji. Tickling his chin she looked as dangerous as she did alluring, "Now how did you learnt twasn't me?"

Sitting against the wall, the mouse before the cat, Shinji knew he was going to be toyed with and hoped to escape with his skin. "I-uh-well, woke with somebody next to me, I thought it was you. So I uh," he paused and looked at his hands. Shame filled him, his cheeks red, he rolled the cup in his palms. Even after all they've done together, why was it so hard to just say these things aloud. When she crawled closer to him, eying him up as if to eat or pet him Shinji didn't know, he lost his breathe. "I wanted to m-make you feel good. T-to you know…snuggle a bit before this date business today," he confessed as much as he could.

Stomping into the room, clad in her deep red robe, Asuka let out a haughty snort as she demanded attention. "What is going on here!? Why is that maid from the café here? And what are you two doing so early in the morning?" Asuka crossed her arms and tapped her elbow. Spinning her head quick and hard, she flipped her hair over her shoulder to her back. Standing at the foot of Shinji's bed, the fledgling slayer gazed down disapproving, "I'm waiting Shinji? One day you finally talk to my friend and the next I find some strange girl here?" Grabbing the teacup from Shinji's prone hand, Asuka actually appeared impressed.

Sitting back on Shinji's legs, Himari's head dipped so her chin pressed to her chest. "Doth you always need to spoil the moment fledgling? Master and I were about to have a moment, and now tis over," Himari griped. Patting Shinji's cheek in a telling motion, she understood him, she shimmed off the bed. "As for that cup, be careful with it, tis a cherished heirloom in Shinji-sama's tenure. Break it and ye shall never be forgiven," grasping Asuka's shoulders, Himari lead the girl out. "Come, give him time to dress for this movie," Himari forced the prone girl out of the room.

Well if this was how the day was starting, Shinji wondered if he'd live through it. Just sitting on the bed for a few moments to get himself collected, he felt his heart rate finally relax. This Lizlet business would be saw to before he left for the movie. He felt bad not taking Himari or Rei to the movie too, and he wanted to check in on Shizuka afterward. From dateless wonder to juggling three or four potential life mates, when it rains it pours. Finding the Chizuru approved attire already on his desk, Shinji quickly got dressed. Speed dressing was a feet he was quickly learning, as it seemed whenever he disrobed people had the nasty habit of breaking into the room on him.

"I'll have to try talking to Jinguji-san tomorrow," Shinji finished buttoning up his top. Standing by the door, Shinji listened to the conversation going on in the kitchen. His jumbled memories were slowly clearing further and further. The lake, his kiss and promise to marry Kuesu, her tearful departure, and how Himari in her cat form and been there to console him. While big parts of his past was blank, that was clear now, and it complicated things. He…he wanted to marry Chizuru, as Himari and his relationship went beyond such thing. He was bound to Himari for life already, but now what? One issue at a time, heading into the kitchen, "Sorry about the unexpected morning Asuka," he apologized.

Setting a steaming cup of cappuccino with a drizzle of chocolate sauce around the rim before him, Asuka sat across from Lizlet with Himari to her right. "You owe me more than a little apology for this madness. I'm inviting Kuesu to this odd date today, I will NOT be the sacrificial lamb to that geek," Asuka huffed. Sipping her own cup, as the other two girls eyed their speculatively, Asuka closed her eyes and hummed in enjoyment. "As for you floozy, I don't want a repeat of this morning ever again. I could do without seeing those…those udders," Asuka spied Lizlet's now covered bosom.

"You're taking me out on a date already?! Oh Shin-sama I'm so happy!" Lizlet squealed. Flailing about back and forth, she wobbled like pudding and quite hypnotically as Himari just stared at it. Picking up Asuka's offering, Lizlet sampled it and swished it about in her mouth savoring the flavor. With a very innuendo laden swallow, she eyed Shinji openly, "Tasty drink, but I bet you've something that tastes better Shin-sama."

Grabbing Lizlet behind the neck like a mother cat does her kitten, Himari kept the amorous sprite in her seat. "Ye need to curtail yon advances until after our chance at council. But this drink doth be quite exquisite, do try some Shinji-sama," Himari didn't take her eyes off the cup. "And if ye be taking this one to said film, I believe I shall be joining as well to keep her and your own hands at respectable distance," she finally let the wiggling girl free.

Well that just complicated things to the nth degree. "I guess we can make it a group thing, i-if Chizuru-san is willing," she'd not be but he could make a deal. She had been looking forward to a nice little date, now it was going to cost an arm and a leg. Bring the cup to his lips, Shinji sipped it and lapped at the drizzle of chocolate. The yelp that Lizlet let go was something unexpected, "Could we stop to check on Shizuka afterward though? I'm worried about her." To think she'd be attacked right outside of Tamamo's. They'd need to hunt this woman down that did such a heinous act.

"S-S-Shinji-sama what are you…is that MY cup?" Lizlet's face was pure crimson as she questioned. Her body pulsated as Shinji drank. Her hands went below the line of the table, her eyes unfocused and her breathing came out in short and hot puffs of air. "M-my you've…I've…Shinji!" she mewled out as her head went forward, hair blocking her face.

Eyebrow raising just a smidge, Himari's smile was again one of provocation and teasing. "Shinji-sama, that cup be Lizlet's actual body. So as yon skilled tongue works upon its rim and contours it is equivalent to doing so to her manifestation," Himari twirled her finger around the rim of her own cup. Propping herself up on her palms as both Asuka and Shinji balked, "Tis prove you doth not know of the connection, apology accepted."

With his tongue deep into the cup, trying to get some more of the syrup to augment the drink, Shinji was paralyzed. He was…by drinking out of Lizlet's cup he was in fact performing cunnalingis?! He didn't want to think about it, but as he disengaged from the cup, Lizlet let out a scream that he had heard before from Himari and Chizuru before. The boneless heap that was the girl was laying on the table gazing adoringly at Shinji. "I-uh…oh I didn't know, I thought it was just…that she…" Shinji turned to both Asuka and Himari in turn.

Wait, if this was how it really was, that the cup was the real body and the vivacious blonde just a manifestation? That meant Lizlet had actually given HERSELF to him to own! When she said things about 'teacups' she was referring to herself as a…he OWNED her?! Lizlet had actually given herself to him, he gingerly held the cup in his hand eliciting another mewling squeak from Lizlet. "Oh…oh….oooooooh," life just got a lot more complicate hadn't it.

"Clean that up, I'm going to go call Kuesu to tell her about the change of plans," Asuka excused herself from the table. Giving the quivering mass of girl a wide berth, Asuka headed to her room and shut the door.

Helping Lizlet to her feet, Himari trailed a hand down Shinji's arm. "Knowing why she hath done what she has one be a question only for her. But at the moment she be far to…appeased to speak. I shall see to her while you see to yon Fox and the changed events. We shall all enjoy a nice afternoon out," Himari lead Lizlet out and to the bathroom.

Just sitting there, Shinji dumbly drank more from Lizlet's cup as his mind refused to accept reality. Another shrill yell of orgasmic pleasure from the bathroom reminded Shinji to not drink from that cup ever again, well…no best not think of it. "I'll go tell Chizuru and cook over there today," Shinji packaged up Lizlet's cup safely again and made a hasty retreat.

X-X

Was that a pimple or just a skin discoloration? Touji didn't know but he picked at it anyway as he prepped himself for the date. His hair was smoothed back, a little greasy looking with too much styling moose, but he thought it made him look good. Clothing wasn't too fancy, the girls weren't thinking this was a full blown date after all. Mari had picked out his shirt, needing a twelve year old to pick out his clothing, not Touji's best point. After he applied his deodorant, he tended to sweat a lot when nervous and if how he felt now was any indication he'd need it, he picked up his cologne.

"Mellow or not?" the teenager alternated between both bottles. One was his father's the other was a birthday present he never had a need for before today. "I'll trust Mari again," he spritzed himself with the gift she got him. Really going to need to get Shinji to visit Mari, she was always asking Touji to bring the 'great hero of Tokyo-3' over. Sniffing himself he had to admit he dug the smell, that'd definitely grab Hikari's attention. Annoying that his sister had such a hero worship of a guy that had two girlfriends already, but it wasn't like Shinji was on the make for younger girls. "If he is though, those two would tear him apart for me," Touji smiled at that.

With one last examination of himself in the mirror, Touji gave himself a thumbs up. Not overly narcissistic, but Touji thought himself quite the dapper fellow. "Taller and more muscular than Shinji, bout the same as Tayura…I should be able to get her attention," Touji tugged his shirt down. Why was he so blasted nervous! It was just a movie with a girl he'd known for ages and his better male friends! Not a firing squad or an angel, just a little date. Putting his shoes on he took a deep breath before stepping out into the late morning air. It was hot, humid too, he doubly thanked himself for the deodorant.

Images of the date going well danced through his mind, of Hikari and him leaving the group after the movie ended. They'd not 'do' anything, not yet he wasn't ready yet. But maybe they'd get some food afterward, talk a bit more, or maybe just maybe he'd get to hold her hand or something. Big man would never admit it, but being physical with a girl terrified the hell out of him. As a jock and man though, he couldn't let the other see him as weak. Tugging on his collar, the humidity already making him uncomfortable, his throat felt dry. Shinji, he'd have to ask Shinji about such things eventually.

Other pedestrians walked about the street along Touji's way to the Cineplex. Couples walked with arms linked, oblivious to others around them. Older men and women had bags for groceries and other shopping. Touji felt obligated to help a particularly old woman across a busy street, she wouldn't have been able to make it across on her own. For his trouble the nice woman gave him a stick of gum which he stuck immediately in his mouth.

Finding Tayura standing at the corner by the theatre as planned, "Yo, you waiting here long?" Touji scanned for others, the kraut and Kensuke were going to be funny to watch. His nerdy buddy needed help getting a woman, but Touji really hoped it wasn't Asuka. That girl just rubbed him the wrong way, far to opinionated and haughty. Giving his co-conspirator and elbow bump, "You as nervous as I am?"

"Oh I'm about to book it out of here, but then I'd never forgive myself," Tayura looked just about the same as Touji. Clad in 'nicer' clothing but nothing to fancy, his hair done up just a little nicer, and twitching as if he drank a full pot of coffee himself. Leaning against the street sign, his stuffed his hands into his pockets. Adjusting his sunglasses, not often worn, he moaned, "Been here for about twenty minutes trying to calm down. Things got complicated yesterday with Shinji-kun, he couldn't get his harem to agree to anything."

Scoffing at the word, Touji doubled over, "H-harem, yeah I guess that word makes sense. So is it going to be Noihara-san and Chizuru-san then?" Touji kicked his shoes back on as he noticed something unique coming towards them. White hair, adorable face, moon tattoo on her forehead, and was she in a maid outfit?! "Whow man look at that, that chick's got to be boiling in that outfit," but wow was she beautiful. Wait was that the kraut next to her?!

"Hey guys I'm not late am I?" Kensuke waved at the two boys as he approached the stunned men from behind. Unlike them he was clad in his normal attire and unkempt hair, somebody didn't get the memo. "Where is everybody else? Got the movie picked out?" he fixed his glasses as he followed their line of sight and found his 'date'.

Crooning his head back, Tayura ground his foot against the ground and let out a long drawing hiss. "Oh man, she's bringing HER here too? This just got a lot more complicated," Tayura's face deflated as if all the joy he had planned vanished. Putting his hands behind his head, Tayura walked like a man condemned towards the approaching European duo. "Kuesu Jinguji is one of Soryu's friends, so Kensuke b-be polite to her and don't gawk," Tayura confessed.

Had he seen that girl before somewhere, he was sure he had, but Touji just couldn't remember. "Sounds familiar somehow, but too many new things have been happening for me to remember fully," Touji waved at the two girls only to find he had missed something important, two things important. "H-hi Hokari-san, Asahina-san didn't see you there," ouch that could have went better. Hikari and Akane just blended into the crowd when compared to the more vibrant girls they were flanking.

In her yellow sundress which appeared to glow next to Kuesu's black maid dress, Asuka huffed and fanned herself. "Let's get inside and wait for Shinji inside, it's too hot out here," a bead of sweat hung on her chin. Walking past the trio of males, Asuka held the door open for Kuesu, "If nothing else happens today we can at least have a nice talk." The German smiled warmly at Kuesu and her other female friends, "Right girls?"

"No reason to suffer while we wait for Ikari-kun, he's likely going to be a little late," Tayura added jogging up to Asahina' side. Keeping a respectable distance the taller boy head flinched towards the women in front, trying to get Kensuke to play decoy. Once in the wonderful A/C, Tayura pulled his v-neck shirt out to let the air careen inward, "Love it in here, so cool."

Holding the door open for Hikari, he had ran a bit to do it, Touji could swear he could smell her shampoo. It was citrus, definitely citrus. "So how are you f-four doing today? Not too early I hope, was thinking we could get some food afterward," Touji gushed as they passed. He could do this, it was just a movie, he had to will himself to calm down! Kensuke looked more at ease than he felt, but then again Kensuke was just happy to fawn over the attractive gothic Lolita.

Swapping places with Hikari, Akane leaned close to Touji and examined closely. "We're only here because of that bet Suzuhara, so you better be on your best behavior," she sounded stern and judgmental. She did smile and nod though as she straightened up, "You both pass for attire though, Aida not so much." For a moment Hikari and Akane shared a look, turned to the other two already at the snack counter and nodded.

"W-would you want something to eat or drink? Our treat since you did agree to coming out with us today," Tayura got in line behind Kuesu. Already pulling his wallet out, the lad had a glut of money in his hand. Waving Touji over, "While Touji said he'd pick the movie, we'd let you pick if you wanted."

The regal and mighty voice of Kuesu cut through din of the other movie goers. "We're seeing 'High school of the Living Dead', we don't need any of that sappy stuff," the girl eyed the males begging them to contradict her. Spinning around in line, her dresses fluttered about expertly, "Charmed to meet you all again I'm sure, please keep your salivating to yourself though. I'm spoken for already." She bowed her head politely and turned back to Asuka and her private conversation.

Shuddering for some reason, Touji wasn't upset at the new girl just unnerved. She sounded polite, saved them from a sappy lovefest, and unlike Asuka seemed to have some civility. But who would this woman deem worthy of her hand, if Touji was any judge of character this Kuesu was a ballbuster. She likely was domineering, power mad, and never able to be pleased. "Hokari want some food or soda?" he asked and spotted Kensuke filming Asuka and Kuesu. Leaning in close to her, she had a little lipstick on light pink, "You know that Jinguji girl or her boyfriend?"

Standing between Tayura and Touji, Hikari's face flushed just a little. "Well I've spoken with Kuesu-san a few times. The four of us have hung out once or twice. But she doesn't talk much about her fiancé, Kuesu-san is a lot more delicate than she appears. And I'll go for a diet soda, have to worry about my weight," Hikari admitted.

"I'll take a non-buttered popcorn," Akane relented after Hikari did. She was standing behind the trio, but was fidgeting with her pleated skirt. Playing with her hair, "Hope Ikari-kun and Minamoto-kun get here soon or we'll not be able to sit with them."

At this point Touji was pleading for Shinji to show up, being around the smaller boy made Touji more relaxed. He couldn't place it, but Shinji had a calming effect on everything, and Touji needed it. He made his order after Asuka and Kuesu got theirs, large soda and drink for them, and reluctantly gave up more money than expected. Damn movie theatre prices. They made pleasant small talk, well he tried to contribute but it usually came out awkward and stilted. As he handed Akane her popcorn, Touji spotted the door opening, "Shin-man you're la…you have ears and a tail?"

With Himari on one arm, Rei on the other, Shinji was truly humiliated by the looks of everything. He had big fluffy ears extruding form his head and a fluffy tail out of his back, Rei had silver ears and tail, and Himari had white. A trio of animal cosplayers, and Shinji appeared to be being carried by the two other women. "H-how are you guys doing? Himari-san wanted to try something she saw on TV yesterday so we're all…," he pointed at the ears and tail.

Hefting a large cloth bag, the casually dressed Himari looked extra ravishing not being in her kimono. "We donned them only for the stroll to the establishment, we shall remove them now that we've arrived," Himari patted Shinji's arm. Her tail swished about almost as if it were real and her ears twitched ever so slightly. "An added boon be the scarf and ears doth stifle Shinji-sama's allergies," she rubbed her ears right under his nose.

"Ikari-san and I shall go to the changing room now to get ours off. I have never been to this type of place before," Rei clung tightly to Shinji's arm and smiled softly. The silver ears twitched just like Himari's did. Her fluffy tail continued to hit Shinji's as she squirmed just a trifle. "Can we get some food before we sit?" she left her paw on Shinji's chest.

Handing Touji a large swatch of bills, Shinji shrugged reluctantly. "Touji would you be so kind as to get Rei-san some hotdogs, Himari you want anything?" Shinji asked the woman that finally released his arm. The coy woman just shook her head, "We got our tickets already so can you get this for me, four orders, and you can keep the change. We need to…to get changed for the movie."

"No Chizuru-san, Shinji? And her I thought that's who you were planning on bringing. As for the ears, well they look good on your companions, you though," Touji couldn't say Shinji looked cute. Guys didn't say that to other guys! But if his girlfriends wanted to wear ears outside, it was the boyfriend's duty to go along with it. But oh man he hoped Hikari never wanted to do something like that. Taking the wad of cash, Touji boggled as it was far more than needed, "Sure thing I'll get stuff for you. You go get that crap off and we'll meet you inside the theatre." So the movie was already planned, Asuka and Kuesu were dangerous people.

Reluctant to let go of Shinji's arm, Rei did so slowly. "Mi-Chizuru-san will be joining us shortly, but had to find an alternative means of getting over," Rei sniffed the air like a dog. Visibly salivating, she walked over to another dating couple who had food and just stared at it. "Shinji, can I have some of that too? After today's early activities I have burned a lot of calories," she asked without looking at him.

"Uh, just go Ayanami-san I'll take care of this for you," Touji wanted to NOT see that ever again. A girl drooling over junk food was just odd, the ever stoic Ayanami Rei in dog ears doing so was even crazier. Watching her tail swish, just enough pull upward to give a tantalizing glimpse of her thigh, Touji shuddered. Getting back in line, Akane was quick to come over to him with his ticket. "You just missed Shinji and his uh…brood. Noihara and Ayanami. They came in ears and tails if you can believe tha…hey aren't I supposed to pay for this?" he held up his ticket.

Shaking her head Akane smiled, "Not always. Consider it a second part of your prize for doing so well on your papers." Akane stayed with Touji as he stayed in line for Rei's food. They chatted about school work, some television shows, and their homelives. Smiles, all smiles Asahina was the picture of content as they made their way to the theatre. They found Asuka and Kuesu sitting up one row from them, Kensuke was bold enough to sit next to Asuka.

This wasn't what he was supposed to be doing! Touji was marveled at how talking to Akane went so fluently! Normally she was such a bitch, but today she was…he could just…this was wrong! Letting her take her seat first, he planned to walk past her and flank Hikari with Tayura, but she put her feet out preventing him. The order then became Hikari, Tayura, Asahina, and himself! Tayura you lucky jerk! What he got for letting them seat themselves without him.

Sitting down with a defiantly confused state of mind, Touji did laugh when Kensuke took a liberty not offered and touched Asuka's hand. The nerd got punted a good three seats down. "Movie is about to start soon, were is Shi-ma-an," Touji stared on unblinkingly. He couldn't believe it, Shinji had his full menagerie! Chizuru, Himari flanked Shinji as Rei and that cute waitress from the coffee shop was there! They sat right in front of Asuka and Kuesu…who let slip in a very angry demand just who here fiancé was! Shinji was engaged already?!

The movie went nervously but well, half way through Chizuru and Himari switched places with Rei and Lizlet. When Shinji went to the bathroom Kuesu ran off after him…they came back together. Touji accidentally held Asahina's hand during the scary parts of the movie. Apparently the girl was bad with horror movies and needed him as an anchor. It felt good, it felt very very good, but it wasn't supposed to! He like Hikari! Things were going good until the power went out.

X-X

Several miles away from the theatre and half an hour after the power went out, Asuka was sweltering in the heat. She wasn't the only one either, her fellow pilots were just as drenched as she was, the only one not suffering from the pace and heat was Kuesu. While it didn't look like anything was wrong, Rei had been insistent they go to Nerv once they realized it wasn't just the theatre that had lost power. But it was times like this she missed Germany, they had a lot easier time getting cars there. Stupid humidity was making her feel horrible.

"How are you so good in that heavy dress of yours?" Asuka wiped her head clear of sweat. Flanking Shinji with Kuesu on his other side, Asuka spied the albino moving without discomfort. The last few days have been odd for the fledgling slayer. Kuesu had told her of Shinji's meeting and his returning memory, Asuka had never seen the woman so happy before. But aside her friend was the interaction with those pure breeds and demon animals, and it left her confused. They just weren't evil! Not like the ones Kuesu said she interacted with. "I'm in lighter than you and I can barely keep going," she moaned.

Uneasy between the two slayers, Shinji kept attempting to alter his pace to get out from between them. They matched his quicker pace, "Agreed Jinguji-san, you look positively untouched by this heat. Even Rei-san is sweating a bit." The lad pointed at the stain in the middle of Rei' back. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked back over his shoulder, "You don't think anything is wrong do you, think they'll be safe?"

Effortlessly brushing her hair back over her shoulder, the silver haired Kuesu just smirked at her two friends. "I simply am using some low level spells. Either of you could do it if you ever tried it. I could teach you if you wanted," Kuesu took hold of Shinji's hand. Pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, "See how cool it feels, a layer of mist envelopes my body." The haughty look she had lost its bite as she smiled at Shinji. Peeking around him she nodded at Asuka, "Could teach you too but you'd have to draw from me to have the power to do it."

It felt like being betrayed a little, but Asuka had to admit Kuesu would be a little different now. Her friend was now side by side her fiancé and the boy she loved almost all her life who was remembering her. Asuka didn't have a person like that in her life, so she'd forgive Kuesu for now. But, a wicked idea passed her mind. Seeing the gates of Nerv coming up, "Sure, Kuesu, we need practice with this. As for your pets, Shinji, I'm sure it's just a fluke power outage." But it helped to yank him away from those monsters.

"Mistress and I are not Shinji-san's pets, we are his mates," Rei said without missing a beat. Increasing her pace just a little, Rei was practically dripping with sweat and her mouth hung open. Reading from her emergency pamphlet, "In cases of city wide emergency all Nerv personal are required to head to the base. While that applies to us three, why is Jinguji coming with us? If Shinji needs companionship I shall provide it."

That caused Asuka's eye to twitch again, just how easy this girl took to living in servitude. If Shinji was a worse person, Asuka would have feared what happened to her. Thankfully Kuesu's fiancé was cut from different ilk than those jerks he hung out with. "Ayanami, please stop pampering that sexist little runt. Kuesu's fiancé isn't going to be playing around much longer. As for why she's coming here, somebody has to 'protect' the idiot from whatever demons are out," Asuka wrapped an arm around Shinji and yanked him close. He was her friend, not a boyfriend, but she was damned if he wasn't becoming a great friend of hers.

Pinching Asuka's hand in a show of dominance, Kuesu took hold of one of Asuka's hands and one of Shinji's. "Don't play that hard Asuka, you overstep yourself a lot," she admonished with a raised eyebrow. Pulling the two to halt, she flinched her head towards Rei and winked. "Now all you need do is envision yourself surrounded by a cloud, feel that bud of power within you, Asuka you feel it in me, an repeat after me ad esse frigus." Upon the last syllable the western specialized slayer's hands chilled.

Closing her eyes, Asuka couldn't just accept defeat from Kuesu, so rather than draw from her she drew from Shinji. It was easier and felt nicer, she'd felt a new small sense of dread in Kuesu the last time she drew power from her. Likely caused by the issue of demons, Angels, and Shinji's darn menagerie. Repeating the words as best she could, Asuka instantly felt better, "Wow that is something else. I'm actually a little cold now." She huffed her breath and was amazed to see it form a small cloud.

"I-I-I think I d-di-did something wrong," Shinji's teeth chattered as he freed his hands and rubbed his arms. Returning to the walking to the base, the lad actually sneezed a little. "B-but Asuka is right this is amazing. Rei-san hold up!" Shinji yelled at the girl right outside the door. Running over towards her, leaving Kuesu and Asuka in his wake, the lad was over to Rei in a matter of seconds. Whatever training Himari was putting him through was truly increasing his physical abilities.

Attempting to tower of Asuka, Kuesu had her hands on her hips and grimaced. "And just what was that Asuka? I didn't feel you this time, so that means you tapped Ikari-kun didn't you?" as much as she wanted to sound angry it didn't reach her eyes. They were to expressive, to happy. Flicking Asuka's forehead, "But that was good work on your part. It took me a few times to get it my first time. You two though." Shaking her head, the silver tresses flailing about wildly, she shrugged. "Be careful though, if you keep drawing from people not me. You're comfortable with me, others can be more volatile," she continued after Shinji.

Rubbing her tiny injury, Asuka hardly noticed it. The sudden chill was amazing, she'd have to remember that one. Getting a compliment from her 'sensei' was also a rare thing. Catching up to her, Shinji and Rei had vanished inside the base, "So have you tried tapping into him? You looked a little worried when he first showed up at the theatre." Like herself, Asuka knew Kuesu hated being seen as weak. But Asuka couldn't help but feel tiny before the combined Shinji/Chizuru. Kuesu HAD to have felt it, right?

"It is wrong to probe people without their consent, Asuka you know that," she said flippantly. Her increased pace though, how she grabbed at her book and where she hid her sidearm spoke otherwise. Shoulders sagging, Kuesu did finally meet Asuka's gaze as they stood outside the door. With great reluctance, "Hypothetically, if I had both when he showed up and when he ran off after that…thing just now…all I'd say is the legends of the Ikari lineage were downplayed if anything."

Rubbing her hand against Kuesu's back, a friendly gesture Kuesu herself introduced Asuka too, the German felt a moment of connection. They were both intimidated by the merged form, Shinji's natural being though was just pleasant to Asuka. "I guess that's why your mother is forcing you to marry him," she knew it wasn't true. Kuesu talked to much about Shinji, was to moved by his memory returning for any attempt at lying was useless. Entering the door though, the lights on emergency, Asuka felt her ire rising. "SHINJI! Can't you keep it in your pants for ten minutes!? I can only imagine what happened at the theatre when you unmerged!" Asuka stomped her foot. She could even feel Kuesu's hair flowing outward with power.

With Rei all but wrapped around him, Shinji thrust his hands up into the air. "It's the heat is all! She noticed I was colder thanks to that-that spell and she went a little crazy!" Shinji was wide eyed. Spinning on the balls of his feet towards the offended duo. Rei moved with him, her head was pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around him, hardly a piece of paper could be put between them. "I-I'd do it to her if I could, but I wouldn't want to do something wrong," he gestured down but did his best not to touch her.

Rei took matters into her own hands and forced Shinji again to wrap his arms around her back. "It is much more comfortable this way. I do not mind being this close to you, enjoy it," she nuzzled his neck with her cheek. So content and relaxed her ears and tail popped back out, a low whimper rumbled out of her. Squeezing him tighter, "Something feels warmer now…shall we go and…no orders are orders."

Breezing past the prone Asuka, Kuesu wasn't taking the affront to her pride standing still. "Get your hands off him cur! If you are so bothered by the heat I'll deal with it!" the angry girl put her hands upon Rei's head. Repeating her incantation, Kuesu pealed Rei off of Shinji and pushed her towards the inner gate. Pointing an accusing finger at Shinji's lower half, "And you need to be firmer with your…friends. You let others use you far to much! I love that about you, but at times even I think you should be more firm! I dread to think what would have happened if those others were here, glad they coward away."

Passing the bickering couple, Asuka found the emergency opening device. It was some sort of hand powered generator, well that was 'mans work'. Asuka couldn't help but wonder about that, why had those other girls left Shinji behind. They were always so defensive about him, Himari more than others. Had Himari been a human, Asuka would have befriended that girl just as she did Kuesu, and it was happening regardless. That new girl, Lizlet, seemed almost positively enchanted by Shinji and she left him. Chizuru was in all things attached to Shinji like a second skin, so why wave off and leave?

"Mistress Chizuru did not leave willingly. It took Shinji-san's request that this be a means of forming trust with the intruder that she left. The same goes for Noihara-kun. She did leave me to keep out for her though," Rei started cranking the door open. Willing her demon-animal parts away, the girl was far stronger now than she was a year ago. The generator, something that had never been used and would take good effort for a full sized man, spun like a bike peddle without a chain.

A duo of voices were broken from whatever conversation they had and in harmony yelled, "Rei-san/What did she say?" All eyes then went onto Shinji who back peddled to the wall as both Asuka and Kuesu pressed him. And by press, Kuesu took it literally and was right up against him, either to entice him or to keep him prone, the woman was applying her advantages. "I-uh…I asked them to trust you as I trust you. I'm remembering more about us, and more than that if Asuka trusts you with her safety, so do I. Having seen you in action I have no doubts," Shinji looked ready to pop. His hands didn't know what or where to go, but they did their best to not touch anybody.

Finishing opening the door, Rei let the device fall to the ground. "Was I not supposed to speak the truth? Jinguji is the outsider in our group. She does not have a position in our hierarchy, nor does Chelsea –kun. But Noihara-san did mention she was going to see to that," Rei put her finger to her cheek, tilted her head and nodded. With more minds shattered, Rei ventured into the darkness that was the Nerv base.

"That girl really has no sense of social norms does she," Asuka just felt herself drifting in reality. Rei was just an amalgam of confusion for Asuka. Rei was a demon-animal, but was raised by Nerv. That meant that she had to trust the girl with her life. Slayer law stated not to trust any form of demon, but Rei was not dangerous either. At times Asuka wondered if Rei would follow any order, but this right now proved she was just naive and strange. Would she have been this way had she not meet and grown up with Kuesu? Pointing at the dark hallway, "Are you done seducing him or should I give you a few minutes to see where you rank in the hierarchy?"

Blushing from head down the neck, Asuka suspect Kuesu's full body was red, the gothic Lolita positioned her hands off the wall. Launching herself a few feet away from him, her hand pointed accusingly at the boy. "It's his fault not mine! I was just…sensing his power and I got lost. Blame HIM for that not me. Now let's get going so we can get back to my penthouse Asuka. You and me have some serious sparing to do. I NEED to get rid of this tension," her fists wiggled about at her side pensively. After another moment of full body twitching she huffed and walked off briskly after Rei.

Giving Kuesu a good head start, Shinji again proved to have gained some knowledge of the female heart. Walking up to Asuka, "I didn't want her to find out, wanted her to think she'd got them to trust her on her own. I know I'm being dumb, wanting everybody to get along, but I have to try." Shinji gestured Asuka to enter, ladies first after all. Shutting the gate behind him, Shinji had a very defeated aura about him. Eyes downcast and shoulders limp, "Everything got more confusing after my memories came back, Asuka. I…I know in the past we made a pledge, she was very important to me back then. But now…what now?"

With Kuesu and Rei further ahead, out of hearing range if quiet enough, Asuka found her heart warmed. He trusted her with her problems, and she owed her life to him due to that volcano save. It was a sign of friendship to trust somebody with their problems. She trusted Kuesu and Shinji, Kuesu trusted her, and now she knew Shinji trusted her. But how to handle it? Shinji loved two demons, maybe more if Rei was any indication, and that odd Mizuchi Shizuka too! But legally Shinji was already engaged…so if Kuesu came first?

Asuka's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in stunned surprise. Was she really considering letting Chizuru and Himari keep their hold on Shinji as long as he married and loved Kuesu too? "Maybe demons are evil, they get us to think evil thoughts," Asuka was amazed. It came so easily, slipped in so fast…just let them all be together? For demons maybe that was a thing, but for humans? "Shinji, I don't envy you at, Shinji? SHINJI!" Asuka yelled as her sole male friend gripped his head and pitched forward.

"Jinguji-kun are you well? Your complexion is pale," Rei could be heard asking. The albino who should never comment on pale, held the staggering Kuesu up by the shoulders. "Soryu your fri…" and then Kuesu hit the ground. Never let it be said that Rei was without favoritism. The half-wolf raced on all fours back to Shinji and Asuka, "Alpha what is wrong?" she used her pet name for him.

Shinji took hold of Rei's hand and gave it a shake. Getting back up on firmer standing, Shinji shook his head free of whatever was in it. "An angel is coming, I can…feel it. Jinguji-san can too. We have to hurry," Shinji told his compatriots. The eva pilots raced back over to Kuesu and helped her back up, Kuesu only frowned deeply at Rei's abuse. Using the map Rei had in her pack the quartet found an air duct that would take them to the cages. After knocking the grate down Shinji huffed but was still not recovered from what had hit the two strong slayers. Setting the ladder up he asked, "I've been meaning to ask Jinguji-san, are you safe to be in here? Misato keeps yelling at me how Chizuru isn't allowed in, and Himari had to be appointed my bodyguard."

Forcing Rei to climb the ladder first, Asuka watched the heart shaped rump climb up. "Well as that cat is your bodyguard, Kuesu is mine," she thumbed her chest. Winking at the girl Asuka started climbing, she'd let Kuesu decide whether or not to tempt Shinji in the confined space. "Not that I need one though, it's just for show and it gets her on base," Asuka muttered as she entered the duct. She paused to listen to the 'lovebirds' down below her.

"D-did you want me to go first or would you prefer Jinguji-san? I'd not want to…to offend you," Shinji was heard with his trademark mix of curiosity and timidity.

Kuesu's tone was markedly softer once everybody was out of sight. "I told you to call me Kuesu or Kuesu-chan haven't I? And I will not allow you to gawk at my best friends behind. You have yet to even look at…" and like that Kuesu stopped talking and could be heard climbing.

Asuka sped up to give the illusion she hadn't eavesdropped. But she had to admit to herself it was cute. Cute to hear Kuesu being so coy and unsure of herself. It was so different than the confident and assured woman that trained her and fought those horrid creatures. "If he hurts her, neither of those 'bodyguards' of his will stop me," Asuka was loyal to Kuesu first and Shinji a far second.

The crawl was annoying, and Asuka heard more than once Kuesu making comments to Shinji. She couldn't make them out, but by the tone they were teasing or inviting. One time apparently Kuesu's outfit caught on a screw and Shinji had to free her, didn't hurt that it was right by the girl's rump. The squeal Kuesu emitted had been ever so humorous to Asuka. But they eventually got to the hanger and were amazed to find the Eva's prepped and ready despite the lack of power. Shinji and Kuesu were right, an angel was attacking.

As for the fight, Asuka found it laughable. More climbing through vents, a quick three point plan. And after an argument over who would shoot and who would defend, Shinji winning. A giant pillar of light erupted from Unit-01…Shinji could exude the power of Light Ferry to his Eva. Thankfully no recording devices caught it and only the three pilots knew it happened. Another victory.

X-X

She felt a little bad leaving her human friends behind, and yes she considered Shinji's male friends hers as well, Chizuru had to go. Her mother, Chizuru had to see her mother regarding a feeling she had been sensing. It wasn't just her either, Himari had a pensive look about her too. So after seeing the humans to the closest shelter, Chizuru and the others used their various talents to sneak out. Apologize will be issued, excuses made, but for now it was more important to get to Tamamo's.

Standing on an abandoned street corner in the market district, Chizuru felt something else, another reason why she wanted to be away from normal people. "So Chelsie-kun, mind telling us a little about yourself? Last time we met in person you were quite condescending to my Shinji-kun, but here you are," Chizuru scrutinized the maid. Chizuru was selfish, she accepted that, but was it wrong to want to have your boyfriend all to yourself? Himari she accepted, Rei she adored, but others would be hard pressed. "And Tayura, what was all that gushing over that little girl in the shelter, you actually wanted to STAY?" a sister had to protect her idiot brother.

Smiling brilliantly, Lizlet didn't appear phased or even offended by Chizuru's standoffish attitude. Her head bopping from side to side as they walked, her beautiful blue eyes fluttered in mild shock. "Oh I thought Shin-sama would have already told you about me, since he invited me on our little group date today. I'm a tsukumogami and I owe my life to Shin-sama so I'll serve him," her eyes shut as the most content expression washed over her. Looking between the girls, she waved them in closer, "Is it true that Shin-sama is…is…w-well endowed?"

One could actually hear Himari's teeth grinding behind her stoic expression. The elusive cat demon was doing her best to reign in her anger and fighting a losing battle. In the face of that open declaration of open love-warfare it was hard not to. "Tis not the time to speak of such matters that doth require subtly and restraint. But if memory serve me well, did thee not molest my master in his slumber yon last night?" the vein in Himari's temple was throbbing. Jogging across an empty street, the quartet was making good time towards Tamamo.

Thank god she wasn't the only one frustrated by this, Chizuru thought. Usurpers had to be put in their place. Shinji had to spend a full three hours of doing everything Chizuru wanted to get forgiven for the Kuesu debacle, and now this? Movies, walking, helping her with her homework, and cooking her favorite meal had gotten Chizuru's seal of forgiveness. It didn't hurt that Himari had told her before Shinji confessed that she had stalked him to protect him meaning Shinji hadn't technically lied to her. But Kuesu was legally Shinji's fiancé by family orders, they'd have to deal with that. This tart of a girl though…where did she sit in the order of things?

Blushing and waggling her hands fast enough to generate a fast wind, Chelsie was not playing coy well. "Well I wanted to make sure he knew I was being serious! You just can't tell somebody that you-your willing to do anything. You have to show them. Shin-sama is quite shy as well…and it felt far to b-big to ever fit! So I wanted to ask," she hid her mouth behind her balled hand. If Tayura wasn't present, would she still have had such an act or was it true. Timid as a leaf…a tea leaf most likely, Chelsie didn't appear a threat, but Himari's little tidbit proved otherwise.

Adjusting her path to move closer to Chelsie, Chizuru did enjoy the fact the girl shrunk away unintentionally. At least the girl knew who was in control here. "Shinji-kun can be quite dense when it comes to the affections of others. A wondrous trait considering how many little girls are enamored with him," she poked Lizlet's side making the girl jump. Trying to keep herself from getting to agitated, she tried putting herself in the 'tea sprite's' shoes. Poking the girl just a little harder, the alpha female had to show dominance in the herd. "As for MY Shinji-kun though, I can't force you to remove your pledge, those things get messy. Just know that I come first and the cat comes second," she flinched her head towards Himari.

"Methinks that yon temptress has been infected by Shinji-sama's kindness," Himari clenched her temporary blade tighter. Rushing again across a street, just in case somebody was driving recklessly, the quartet entered the neighborhood they needed. "To think one that had fought so vigilantly against myself would just…lay on her back…for a new arrival be laughable. But thee mistress have naught the say in who beds the master," Himari fixed Chizuru with a challenging exchange. Kitty wanted to play and cut into the fox's power.

Gently Chizuru threw Lizlet backward and towards the bored looking Tayura. So the cat had the gall to bring that up did she? "Well unlike the servants, the 'mistress' has a place of importance in her beloved's life! Servants are a dime a dozen and can be replaced at anytime, a mistress is synonymous with wife in many cultures. AND I don't see a ring on his finger…yet," oh that was a good idea. She had gotten him a gift and he said he'd get her something. Drop a few hints and she'd rub THAT in the damn black cats face! Despite all her wishes her little idea put a damn big smile on her face. Seeing a dawning realization on Himari's face, "Anyway, I don't want to hear anything about that little waif of a girl that beat you. Shinji loves me…us not her."

Eyes closed, Himari held a hand up as they walked, an attempt to give both verbal combatants a moment reprieve. Amid hearing Lizlet starting to ask Tayura questions about Shinji, Himari slung her blade over her shoulder. "As loath as I be to admit such unfortunate news, Jinguji has prior ties to Shinji-sama. While I had been forbid to interact outside my animal form, she had been there for him. Yon temptress haft been his first kiss, his first friend, and his promised both by kin and themselves," Himari's words came out haggard and reluctantly.

So stunned by that little news flash, Chizuru didn't fully lift her foot off the ground and pitched forward. Spinning as she fell, her plush rump broke most of the fall, but it still hurt as a rock, tiny yet sharp, pierced her left cheek. "Couldn't you have warned me about that first!? I swear you love holding back information from me just to make me trip," Chizuru snapped at the samurai. She hadn't put any real credence to Kuesu's statements about fiancé or affection until now. Before it was a bluff, the slayer trying to get under their skin by striking their weakest point, Shinji. But if what Himari was saying was true, that opened a whole can of worms.

Rushing over to Chizuru's side, Tayura was quickly down on one knee and offering his hand in aid. "Are you alright, did you hurt yourself at all?" the ever doting younger brother. Helping Chizuru up, Tayura overstepped his bounds and went to dust off Chizuru's behind. His hand stopped over the wound, a trickle of blood already making the skirt stick to the skin. "You're bleeding…you're…you're…" the doomed lad realized where he was touching and he turned to his scorned sister.

Winding back long and hard, Chizuru smashed her fist into Tayura's stomach sending him flying up the road. "Stupid perverted brother! You shouldn't manhandle girls like that! What would your darling little Asahina think about that? Oh she's more worried about that Suzuhara boy isn't she," Chizuru actually asked pensively. Chizuru knew her brother had at least a passing fancy for the girl, said girl was a thorn in Chizuru's behind. But she had seen Akane clinging to Touji not Tayura doing the movie, Hikari however was leaning against him. Were those four in some sort of group dating too? She'd have to ask.

Chizuru's question on her brother's level of perversion was cut short however as a crash of a trashcan breaking through glass filled her ears. A trio of masked men jumped out of the broken window, bags of purloined goods over their shoulders. Looters taking advantage of the angel siren. The trio cut Himari and Chizuru off from Lizlet though. Standing up straight, large knives in hand, the men alternated between the girls. "Oh hell, who was on watch?" the shortest of the three yelled.

"I was but I didn't see anybody!" a tall lanky man said defensively. This man had some of his dirty blond hair spilling out from under his hat and over his green and blue dotted bandana mask. Swinging his bag, bulging at the seams over his other shoulder he stepped closer to Lizlet. "W-what do we do boss, they don't know who we is, we run?" he fumbled with his knife, extracting the blade.

Holding a hand out, Lizlet made what Chizuru thought was a huge mistake, she talked. "Um, you don't own those things. You should put them back before we have to stop you," her might blond tresses swayed with her head nod.

Oh that stupid girl! Chizuru wanted to throttle Lizlet and throw her into a drainage ditch! While she knew everybody on her side of the thugs could fight the lot with drastic ease, the buxom airhead was an unknown! Tea leaves were one thing, but unless Lizlet carried them on her all the time it was going to get messy. "Just drop the stuff and go, jerks. Using a citywide emergency to steal electronics. And to think you consider yourself men," she had to get their attention off Lizlet.

"Grab the blond, we use her as a hostage to get out, that one has a weapon," the short man pointed his blade at Himari. Obviously the smartest of the three, the strongest looking man hadn't said a word and looked not ready too. The lumbering man did follow orders and lunged at Lizlet. Wrapping a thick meaty arm around the girl's throat he spun her around to the other teenagers. "Good, now be good little girls and boys and lay on the ground. We got what we wanted, and we won't hurt your…wow she's stacked!" the short man laughed loudly.

Touching Chizuru's arm, Himari shook her head softly and looked at the ground. "Your fears be out of place. Remember harm to her body be nil," Himari slowly started getting down on her knees. Smirking at Chizuru though Himari had to get another dig in, "And she doth have a larger bust than thy own I doth believe. You haft lost one of thy strong points." Himari set her blade down before her.

"She is NOT bigger than me, it's just that demeaning costume of hers. If I wore it I'd burst out of it I bet. Think Shin-chan wants to try cosplay?" Chizuru would trust Himari. If anybody knew Lizlet in this group it'd be Himari, damn cat had more experience with her. All Chizuru really knew was Lizlet had a connection to the teacup in her bag, a cup wrapped in enough protective foam as to make it indestructible. And that Lizlet could summon herself into it. It had been Chizuru's idea to sneak into the theatre to save Shinji money. Lizlet went into the cup, Chizuru got to go to her favorite place inside Shinji…it was dangerous and fun. This was just dangerous.

As her superior demon sisters watched, Lizlet was offering no resistance to the man holding her. "Boss she's bigger dan my girlfriend," the burly man laughed. He made a mistake though and let his free hand act without forethought. Putting his knife away, he went to reach for Lizlet's chest and she caught the hand effortlessly. "W-what?" he eloquently asked before being forced to his knees.

Waggling a disapproving finger at the man, Lizlet admonished him. "That is not something you have the right to touch. Only Shin-sama can," she then twisted his arm as if it was a pipe cleaner. The man pitched forward to the ground and slapped it with his free hand as he yowled in pain. Forcing the man's arm up to between his shoulder blades, the dainty and petit maid brought the two-hundred and fifty pound muscle bound man down to a crying mess. "Now you two put those bags down or my…friends will have to hurt you," Lizlet turned to the other two men.

"B-boss…" the lanky guy dropped his bag and just turned yellow. Dropping his bag, the sound of breaking glass could be heard in it. Something didn't survive the fall, but he didn't care. He just fled leaving his companions to their fates.

Snarling the smaller man was not of the forgiving type though. "See how good you are after I ruin one of those flesh bags!" he whirled about and stabbed. The blade went in without resistance and without any blood. Pulling the blade out, the man looked at it and at Lizlet with wild amazement. "W-what the?" he just looked at the clean blade and the lovely skin it exposed on Lizlet's chest, a rosy pink nub exposed to the world.

"And that yon fox is why we needn't worry bout her," Himari was on the smaller man like geeks on a forum complaining. Without unsheathing her blade she bashed it against the back of his head knocking him out. Taking off his mask, she used it to tie his hands up. Chopping the still crying man Lizlet had held down, she administered the same treatment to him. Helping Lizlet back up, Himari gave those assets the men were captivated with a small hoist, "They do have more heft than yours, more pliant as well. Shinji-sama might prefer these to those flabby bags of yours."

Watching as Himari found a swatch of cloth somewhere to serve as a patch for Lizlet's shame, Chizuru turned Tayura around. "No peeking at things that aren't yours, haven't we been over this before," she propelled Tayura forward. So the meek little tea girl was neigh indestructible and crazy strong, good to know, and a good ally. Allies in this dangerous time were important…concessions had to be made for powerful allies. "Maybe Shin-chan is rubbing off on me and not in the typical way," though she could use that right now. Even though she wasn't in combat her adrenaline had been flowing. She had been afraid for that girl, and she was worried about Shinji.

They could all feel the guardian, could see part of it moving as they did. Oh they tried not to think about it, put it out of their minds. But it was there alright. What if any of the pilots or all of them died during the fight? Outside those giants they could help, but when the guardians of the seal attacked, the pilots were alone…alone with one another. Chizuru knew she'd be devastated if Shinji died only slightly less so if Rei did. And she had to admit it was fun to tease and taunt that fledgling. As long as Asuka wasn't on the make for Shinji, Chizuru would suffer her and maybe even befriend her.

"Look at that!" Tayura called out breaking all of the women from their thoughts. The biggest showing of Lights Ferry they ever saw was filling the sky with golden brilliance. "Guess they won again! Hope nobody got hurt," Tayura sounded as if he already knew that nobody was.

Walking over to the group, Tamamo and Yukihana stood and watched the show as well. "We suspected you earlier than this, something come up? Oh and isn't Shinji-sama's powers beautiful," Tamamo wiped a little something off her lips. Taking a handkerchief from Yukihana, she bowed her head and smiled, "Thank you, Yuki, as always. You can sense them, if you're worried. All three of them are beacons of light. It called me, he called me…as he does to you. Now, let us go and relax. Your friend is getting restless in her recovery. Once her fingers regrow she shall be ready to return to you," Tamamo gave her son a small hug.

"Mother! You ruined our surprise! We were going pop in and shock her! And you went and ruined it," Chizuru pouted. Trying to avoid her grasp, Chizuru was grabbed and hugged tightly by Tamamo's grasp. She couldn't fight it, that damn warmth it was intoxicating…and she broke down. Her worries about Shinji's safety was always on her mind during these maddening battles. If only they knew why they were coming…how to stop them. Tamamo would find out, if for no other reason than to tease Chizuru that she did.

They were led back to the bathhouse, Yukihana made them food. And they teased Shizuka about her missing fingers. And then they talked, talked about the Guardians of the Seal. Only Tamamo's smile lost some of its grace. She still didn't know fully what the seal was of, or why it had such guardians.

X-X

It was amazing, truly and utterly amazing on almost every conceivable level! Ritsuko marveled over her details from research over Chizuru's samples! The difference between human, demon animal, and pure breed was so slight but in that difference amazing things resulted. DNA longevity, resistance to disease, reaction to external stimuli, and energy production were just so much better of humans. But it could be harnessed, adapted to serve and help humanity without harming the other. Pulling away from her microscope, Ritsuko saw herself on the precipice of great things.

"You have to hide me Ritsuko, they're after me," Misato's harsh whisper broke the doctor out of her amazement. Silently shutting the door to Ritsuko's lab, the captain crouched below the window in it. Holding her finger before her lips she pleaded for silence and help. Kaji and a long haired woman walked by a few moments later, their muted voices heard through the door. A few moments later, Misato stood up and sighed heavily. Carrying a large stack of papers under her arm, she took up one of the spare chairs. Slamming the papers down, "I can't work in peace with those two hunting for me."

Swiveling her chair to face the sudden intrusion into scientific greatness, Ritsuko's smile was still wide and genuine. "Well as long as you play quietly and don't distract me I'll let you stay. Might want to draw the shade down or they'll spot you," Ritsuko pointed at that glass pane. It was always fun to watch Misato squirm, always fun to be around Misato. Life was an odd thing for her at the moment. Loneliness was permeating her life. With only Misato and Maya as friends, Kaji flirting was either fake or just wanting a body, and the rest…they walked past her. Then there was the commander. He was talking to her lately, showing interest in her opinions, and he wasn't too hard on the eyes.

Comically tiptoeing towards the door, Misato peeked out it and tugged the screen down. It wasn't much of a block, but any port in a storm. Stretching her arms above her head, Misato let out a shrill yelp of pleasure. "Oh thank god for you, Rits! If I had to put up with Kaji's puppy dog eyes, or that Meruhi woman demanding to meet with Shinji-kun any longer I'd do something bad," Misato fell into her chair again. Idly picking up some of Ritsuko's research papers, she flipped through the pages. "So what's been keeping you down here the last few days?" she started reading.

First and foremost she was avoiding people so they'd stop asking if 'she was alright.' Her depression was growing slowly and steadily. Nothing but work and fake people ate away at the poor scientist. Judging her against her mother's work, never thanking her for all the work she did. Well Misato, Maya, and the commander cared…well and Shinji oddly enough. Take what she could. Handing Misato a few of the tastier bits of data, "I got Ikari-kun to allow me a little time with that girl you hate so much. It's amazing, Misato, truly amazing! The cellular structure of that girl is just out of this world."

Her eyebrow raised just a little at the mentioning of Chizuru, but Misato kept her opinion to herself, for now. "How did you get Shinji-kun to let you get your grubby mitts on that precious little tramp of his? Girl is just…I hope she's not just playing with him," Misato put the paper back down. Pulling the pen she had riding on her ear off, she started working on her own work. "Himari I like, girl is disciplined and great for him. Chizuru is just to flighty. I see a small version of Kaji and myself in them. And what happened with us, I'd NEVER want for Shinji," Misato moaned.

Well the breakup between Kaji and Misato had devastated the normally happy woman, Ritsuko had been witness to. The weeks and months after the breakup, Ritsuko had been over at Misato's constantly to keep the girl's emotions up. Shinji, yeah Shinji was a lot like Misato, Ritsuko fathomed, just with a different coping mechanism. "Well I can't say much about Noihara, but Minamoto has been really good for Ikari-kun. So if she does hurt him, he's got people to pick up the pieces," and with tools like his Shinji's likely have to pry Chizuru away.

Drumming her fingers across the page, Misato looked at it then spilled them onto the floor in anger. "I wish I did…I wish I had somebody to pick up my pieces…I…I made a mistake during the last angel Ritsuko," Misato looked up with increasingly reddening eyes. Slamming her fist down on the small desk, the test tubes filled with Chizuru's samples jangled about their enclosure. "While I was stuck in that elevator during the power outage, Kaji and I…we…I know it's just a game to him. That I'm just a conquest," Misato gripped her head with her fingers tightly.

So that was the real reason Misato was hiding from Kaji, Ritsuko nodded mentally. "Well you don't have to worry about being alone, Misato. You can have just about any man you want and you know it," Ritsuko was aware that Misato was an achingly beautiful woman. But to think Misato wasn't happy about Kaji wanting to strike things back up with her was strange. "I'd have thought you'd be more than happy to have Kaji back though. After that little tidbit with the dancing angel, you seemed almost happy to have him back," Ritsuko countered. Finding a rather humorous bit of info, Ritsuko thought Misato could use a joke and handed the paper to the woman.

Taking the paper reluctantly, Misato took one shallow and breaking breath and nodded. "Sorry about that, just a little emotional. Going home every night and having not one but two happy relationships thrown in my face is painful. Those girls, both of them, will never hurt Shinji-kun nor he them. You should see it Rits, they're just…so compatible. Friends first and the lovers later. Kaji and I were never like that," she bemoaned. Looking at the paper finally, the emotions finally subsiding a bit, "What am I looking at? Some new bullet or something? That's a big caliber, really big." Tilting her head Misato examined the document further.

"That is Ikari-kun's love bullet, Misato. Took readings of his little girlfriend's stretching. Have to admit for a teenager, hell for a man he's got a lot going for him. Odd seeing how his at rest is…" Ritsuko shrugged but smiled. It wasn't unthinkable, Ritsuko had done research before in college. Some men were just a lot more elastic than others, and apparently Shinji Ikari was one of those types. Funny how by his cute almost feminine face to think he was packing a howitzer below the belt. "Think maybe that's why that Chizuru girl stays with him?" she giggled, "Think you'd be willing to rent him to me? Been ages since I had a man and none of that…caliber."

Snorting out her nose, Misato started laughing so hard tears were trickling down her eyes. "You'd have to get in line I bet. Ayanami's been sniffing about and I should have known. I-I saw it the other day," Misato snickered a little more. Handing back the rather impressive piece of paper, Misato blushed at the open gawking Ritsuko was giving her. Forcing back a stern look if to knock Ritsuko back, "Oh it was an accident! I got home early a few days ago, apparently he had just finished knocking Noihara-kun out with it. So I was in the kitchen getting a beer, he walked out of the shower…still half happy and." Misato rolled her hand over from back to front.

Now it was Ritsuko's turn to laugh, she could picture the scene perfectly in her mind. "Bet that ended well. Either you ran to your room, or he did. You two really are similar, if you don't know," Ritsuko's shoulders bumped with a last few laughs. Oh she needed this, it was good to be with friends. But if she took the commander up on his offer, she'd have to cut ties with them. Was it-was it worth it for the information? More classified information, more knowledge…was it worth losing this? She didn't know, her eyes fell to the vials of Chizuru and a little bit of Shinji. She'd have to check Shinji out again, see if he was changing due to prolonged access. "So why is that Meruhi woman looking for you?" Ritsuko piled her papers.

Scratching her nose, Misato looked away from Ritsuko bashfully. "She wants to meet with Shinij-kun regarding his actions during the volcano incident. And she's questioning why Asuka has that Jinguji girl as a bodyguard. Just being a bitch mostly. I want to be good to that boy who makes my lunches," Misato kicked at the bento she brought in with her along with her papers. Opening the box up, Misato sampled it with a joyful shiver, and offered some to Ritsuko. "Think maybe the two of us should just steal Shinji from those little girls. Get ourselves a little stallion, homemaker, and chef and we offer him divine pleasures," she laughed at her own silly notion.

"How you'd get those two, three if Ayanami is really interested, away is up to you. But I'd be game," oh Ritsuko smiled but she didn't know if she was joking. What would a nice relationship be like, she never had one before. Never had somebody that loved her, told her she was special to them. She wanted that, the clinical scientist part of her mind hadn't killed her humanity yet. "But then I'd have to share with you. That didn't go over to well in college did it?" it had only been once and was Kaji's birthday gift. Ritsuko recalled that well, it was the last time she'd been intimate with anybody, and she had been equally attracted to the two.

Gathering the papers back up, her mind a lot better than it had been a few minutes ago, Misato nodded solemnly. "God that was a nightmare of a night, and I blame Kaji for that. We had fun though during his many breaks," Misato fell back into memory. When the door opened though, her whole body cringed as two of her favorite people walked in. "Oh…hi," she held her hand up with a forced grin.

"Katsuragi/Misa-chan!" the two voices yelled in unison. And like that the little gathering of friends had ended, Misato drug out of the room. Left back to her own devices, Ritsuko let her mind wander down odd paths of thought. Maybe a lover wouldn't be such a bad thing, but what were her options? Kaji if only to save Misato the trouble, Makoto again to save Misato, maybe see if Maya was bi-curious, the commander oddly enough seemed an option, or something else? For now though it was researching that darling Minamoto's samples and all the wonders she could gleam from them.

X-X

Notes

Well trying to keep each plotline moving along and a little left over affection for Due to Chance showing up with giving Ritsuko some sympathy. Wanted this chapter to be more comedic as I feel this story lost a little bit of that lately. This is to be more on the positive side not negative and I feared it was going down in 'to serious' hope you enjoyed it ^_^.

So many characters its hard to give them all enough focus as I want. Thankfully I've gotten all the real important characters introduced so I won't have to worry about more.

Well next up is Wandering Pilot…

Later!

Mercaba


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer

Well a stray rock took out my windshield so that was a bummer and 275 bucks gone. But I can afford it I suppose, still would rather waste on good things. Weather is warming up allowing more pool time which is always a plus. But work is odd with a damn JNDI problem I can't fix atm, bugger local v remote callings!

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 17

"Nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all," Chizuru wasn't quite sure what she was trying to reassure herself of. More than enough things had been playing on her mind, but they only troubled her when she was as she was now, alone. In her bathroom prepping for yet another boring day of school, the minx dabbed some makeup to cover the circles under her eyes. Sleepless night and not for a good reason. Her last date with Shinji was three days ago, a full week after that damn guardian had come. Last night he was off with Shizuka to celebrate her recovery. Oh Chizuru hoped the Mizuchi hadn't changed from looking to touching. Applying a little pink lipstick, flavored strawberry, "All I need is another rival."

Rivals everywhere for her darling Shin-chan, and they were stepping up their games while she rested on her laurels. Damn maid was nearly her cup size and flirtatious as hell. Chizuru was glad that Shinji either ignored the open offers of coitus or didn't grasp them. But what could she do to stop Lizlet? Break the cup and kill her would only have Shinji hate her. Tell Shinji to break it off would work, but then they'd lose a valued asset. If Himari hadn't commented on more demons being sited in the city and the existence of 'the fiancé' Chizuru might have. Shinji had three lovers already, he would be happy with that.

A knock on the door broke Chizuru out of her mental fugue. "Chizuru-sama you have been occupying the restroom for an hour. May I begin my morning cleaning?" Rei's docile voice wafted through the door. Such progress had been made in the wolf-girl in both social practices and fighting prowess. Morning training with Himari must have ended or Rei wouldn't have been so anxious to enter the shower.

Dropping her makeup away, not good to show her weaknesses, Chizuru opened the door with a flourish. Wrapping her arms around her darling pupil, "And how are you doing this morning? Did you knock Black Cat on her ass yet?" Oh how Chizuru couldn't wait for that day, when the damn cat was knocked down a peg that wasn't life threatening. Letting the little furnace go, damn Rei was nearly as warm as Shinji was, Chizuru let the girl enter. Sniffing the telling odor of sweat, "Yeah I guess you do reek pretty bad. Girl should only smell like that after some passionate love making." Oh she wanted that right now.

Shaking her head slowly, Rei couldn't make eye contact with her matron. "I have yet to overcome Noihara-san's speed, though I came close today," Rei flexed her fist and her ears and tail burst out. Disrobing while Chizuru kept the door open, Rei still had a few issues to work out. After she took off the sports bra she trained in, Rei's face did pinken a little, "Shinji-kun did watch us practice though. I have brought over the breakfast he created for us. Judging from Shizuka-san's attachment to him, I would wager it was as we feared."

"Well you'll just have to remind him which pale beauty owns more of him. Don't let that tricky snake steal your love-love time," Chizuru tried to console her protégée. Shutting the door after Rei stepped into the bath, the fox grabbed her waiting plate and returned to her room. Damn it! He would forget about her soon, move on to bigger and better things! Hell they were coming after Shinji now in droves, and what did Chizuru really have to offer him? Picking at her food as she flopped on her bed, unmade since the last time Shinji made it for her, she pouted. "He loves me, I know…but in face of so many others it will fade," she rolled onto her back.

What did she have that those others didn't? Her figure was top notch, but Shinji didn't love her for her body. Personality wise she was fun to be around, well when Shinji was with her, others knew her to be crash, lazy, boorish, and selfish. They could merge together to form an unbeatable pair…but she was afraid to do that. So what did she really have to keep Shinji with her over those usurers? Not much other than stealing him first. If she didn't do something she'd lose him. Lose that charming man that made her laugh, her heart melt, and her nethers tingle. Love wasn't even an equitable word for how she felt about him now…she needed him.

After she finished her meal, a loud crash from the bathroom as Tayura forgot to knock again got her to sit up. "Guess Rei-chan is finally learning to not let other boys get free looks," she tittered. By the sounds of it, Tayura had been knocked into the couch. Locking her door though, no good for him to come seeking big-sis to kiss and make it better, Chizuru stood before her mirror. "Nothing to be afraid of, they're normal…under control," she pleaded.

Willing her own ears and tail out, her hair capturing the ambient light of the room and glowing gold, Chizuru was not smiling. Nobody needed to know her self doubts and worries, they'd only worry. With the guardians, the bitches that attacked Shizuka, Jinguji, and the increase in demons they had enough to worry about. She'd not burden Shinji with this. Closing her eyes Chizuru felt her other tails fighting to come out. Eight of her tails she let out spiritually, their energy filling her with power and confidence. But then the ninth, that black corrupt bastard. It was still there, mocking her, telling her to do bad things. Kill Himari in her sleep, blame Jinguji for it, drop the cup, seal Rei's powers, and steal what was rightfully hers! Power, love, wealth, EVERYTHING! The tail promised it all if only she'd submit.

"It might do bad things to Shin-baby if I merge with him. It was never this bad before," Chizuru reverted to her normal state. She couldn't risk it! What if that taint sullied him, she'd never forgive herself! But it was a part of her, a part she couldn't control. "Maybe Tamamo can help," but she'd have to admit her failing. The one thing Shinji and she had that was special and unique, the one thing that couldn't be stolen from her…was threatening her now. Dabbing her neck with a stray shirt, she'd need to clean before she let Shinji in, she found her little test left her drenched.

Grabbing her school books, a blasted group project required her to go into school early. No walking with Shinji and Himari today, day already seemed a bit dimmer due to that. Unlocking her door, she opened it and nearly walked into Tayura who was standing there. Yelping in shock she swung her bag and caught the boy in the side of the head. "Tayura! Don't do that! How many times have I told you about stalking outside my door? What if Shin-chan was over for a lil early morning Chizuru?" it was on her mind.

A worried expression threatened to peek out from him, but the brother kept to remain neutral. "I felt something strange in your room for a second. Is something wrong?" he leaned to peek in. Each attempt to spy was counted with Chizuru moving to block making him give up. Getting off the ground and rubbing his new bruise, "I take it's nothing I need to worry about."

He was an idiot, but a smart idiot Chizuru batted his head once. "Nothing you need to worry about at all. Just checking on my new project for Shinji is all. Can't keep making him scarves. Been thinking of getting a job at the little sprites café so I can buy him something," Chizuru strode past her brother towards the door. "I left the plate on my bed, clean it up for me," she had to be cruel to be kind. Maybe she'd talk to that girl he was interested in, put in the good word. Kicking her shoes on, her mask of happiness was already crumbling, blast it. She had to be happy, or at least look it. Opening the door, "What if Shin-chan saw…me?"

Standing right before her, rocking on the balls of his feet, Shinji's expression shifted to worried neigh instantly. "Chizuru-san, what's wrong?" he took a step back so she could exit. "I-I remember you saying you had to go in early today so I thought I'd go with you. We haven't had a lot of time for just each other lately, and I want to change that. Its not fair…that I don't spend more time with you," he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Those lips of his sent a spark from her arm, down her spine, and right to her honey pot. Oh damn he knew her buttons and could play her like a piano, and she loved him more each time he did. "How do you always know what I'm thinking honey," she wrapped his arm around him and took the lead. Picking at his current adornment, "Isn't it a bit warm for a scarf let alone two?" But he wore the two she made for him in tandem. Didn't hurt that the first was damaged by Kuesu and was only a portion of its old size. The two were wrapped into a coil.

"Never to warm for this, you made if for me so I'm going to wear them," Shinji twirled the free end of the gift. Walking hand I hand with Chizuru down the mostly vacant roads towards school, the couple chatted. They meandered over topics like dancers, hitting what one wanted to talk about then leaping to another. Complementing one another, that's what Shinji and Chizuru did for one another. Standing outside the gates of the school though, Shinji stopped and peeked around. When the trio of boys, gawking at Chizuru all the while, entered leaving them alone he stepped close. "Going to tell me what is bothering you this morning, Love?" he expertly pushed her weak points.

Curse him for knowing her so well, Chizuru was aflame with desire yet fear. He didn't call her that often, Shinji kept his emotions close to his chest, but she never heard him call anybody else 'Love'. Pressing her forehead to his, her arms wrapped around the small of his back she held him close. Smelling that mellow country sent that initially set her heart off, "Just worried is all. Tamamo is learning more about those nasty guardians you have to fight. I hate seeing you go off into battle where the Cat or I can't follow." She'd not mention the other girls, right now they didn't exist, only they did.

"If I didn't have to I wouldn't, Chizuru-san," Shinji swayed with her. Matching her motions, he rested his arms above her supple rump. "But it's the same for me. Whatever attacked Shizuka-san was the same girl that talked to Misato-san outside our apartment. I can't help you with that. If we fight you take control as I can't use those damn powers of mine on demand. Seeing her hurt like that…remembering you and that lizard…" he closed his eyes and shuddered.

Nobody was around, Chizuru licked her lips and her breath quickened. Just for a moment, she'd merge with him to bask in that sensation of love they shared. It was intoxication soothing. If she was careful he'd never realize her tainted tail existed. And right now they could both use the rush. He had his fears just as she had hers, and they could ease one another. A moment of doubt and she sampled her favorite dish in the world, Shinji's lips and whatever he ate for breakfast. Mouth parted instantly allowing on another access, she murmured into his mouth and let him steal that fear away from her. He wouldn't leave her, right now she believed that fully. Once she was parted and he was alone with those others the fear would come back, but for now…now…

She broke the kiss quickly and abruptly leaving Shinji stunned and jarred. "I-I have to go now Shin-chan. C-class work and all," Chizuru took off running. He was calling out to her, asking her to stop and what he did wrong, but she ran. Once she was in her classroom, damn classmates weren't there yet, she pressed herself against the door and panted hard. Tears started streaking down her face as she tried to catch her breath but it was impossible, no matter how deep a breath she took it never helped. Fucked if she wasn't hyperventilating!

"I can't merge with him…our hearts aren't one," Chizuru whimpered and fell to her knees. Oh she could feel his soul wrapping around hers, open and inviting her to join him. But she wouldn't allow it herself, she had shut him out, blocked him. But why!? She wanted it damn it! Wanted to remind herself that he cared, but she was terrified of what she'd see inside him. Himari's dedication, Rei's overwhelming devotion, the lusting of Lizlet, or hell maybe even that fucking Jinguji girl in her youth and her promise to marry him. Collecting herself, dabbing the streaking makeup with a napkin she had in her pocket, "I…I caused this. And I hurt him by running."

The door opened ten minutes later and her partners for the day came in to see her looking her normal self. "Oh Minamoto-kun, we didn't actually expect you to be here! Great we can really make some progress then," the girl whose name Chizuru never bothered to learn gushed.

The quartet started their little project, Japanese history project on the tenants of the samurai. Chizuru hardly helped, but when she did it was insight into the matter that the others didn't think. Damn boys just stared at her, thinking her a bimbo with no real input, how most guys thought the attractive girls were. Shinji didn't think of her as just breasts, thighs, and ass…and the note he left in her shoebox was proof. He didn't question what she did or why, he trusted her. The note was simple. A date set for the following day, just them if she wanted. Of if Chizuru wanted others it was up to her to invite as he wanted to spoil her.

Folded carefully in her pocket, Chizuru didn't listen to any teachers that day, she just stewed in her funk. Something, she had to do something to get over this fear of hers or she would lose what she wanted. Maybe talking to Shinji about it would be best, he'd not judge her or leave her for it. Honesty was best, and he had always been honest with her, even when it was adding new girls into their life. And if he could do that, Chizuru could ask for a little understanding from him.

X-X

No more putting it off, no more hiding from the woman, Misato had to let that nasty UN officer have her meeting with Shinji today. How to tell him though, she wondered. Picking at her breakfast, Shinji nestled between Shizuka and Himari, Misato gazed at the boy between bites. Thankfully Asuka was in the bath and not ranting at how those 'damn demons were all over him'. At least she got to tell him he didn't have to go to school today, that was a boon. Right? Hopefully she'd not run into Kaji though, she really didn't want to deal with that.

"Shinji-sama mayhap on the following Sunday, if ye be available, would ye be willing to go on a walk with me?" Himari leaned heavily on Shinji's shoulder. Practically atop the lad, her hair rolled over his shoulder, oh yeah she wasn't playing fair. Scooping his chopsticks from his prone hands, she fed him a morsel off her own plate. Sultry, leaning in close to his ear she minx eyed Misato for a moment as if to apologize, "We doth not have had much time between ourselves of late."

Bashfully submitting to Himari's assault, Shinji squirmed and wiggled in his seat. "S-sure Himari-san I'd love to. Was thinking of asking myself actually. Things have been complicated lately," Shinji took another offered bite. Jumping up in his seat, nearly knocking Himari off him, Shinji turned to Shizuka but kept his mouth shut. "M-Misato-san you're awfully quiet this morning and you hardly touched your beer. Is something wrong?" ever the attentive male.

Now what was going on under the table, Misato wasn't sure she wanted to know. The deathly pale girl was playing with something, and by the look on Himari's face it wasn't fully appreciated. Oh but it looked like Shinji was about to pop, maybe she could join in on the teasing. Show those little girls how a real woman made a man panic. "Well Shinji-kun, I've good news and bad news for you," that got all three 'teens' attention. Anything involving one of them instantly brought the others attention, would they do that for her?

"Slayer-kun you are agitated, is something wrong?" Shizuka's tongue waggled out to lash up food. Unlike Himari, the Mizuchi was not leaning against Shinji but she wasn't leaving him alone mentally. In what almost passed for contentment Shizuka sighed and closed her eyes while leaning against her chair. "I have missed the mayhem of the morn here. Neko-hime prancing about as if she owned Slayer-kun, Fledgling-kun upset and panicked, and yet Beer-kun will spoil it," Shinji jumped again and went even redder.

Not feeling much like finishing her beer this morning, Misato fancied the juice Shinji oft provided that she ignored. Rather than prolong the surprise, "No school for you today, Shinji-kun. You've got to meet with a UN agent. They've been wanting to get there mitts on you for a while now, but I've pushed them off. Sadly I can't any longer, but I will be with you during the meeting." Misato did not like the looks she was getting. Wasn't her fault! She was doing her best, and she couldn't work miracles. One thing she knew though, she would not let that bitch get her claws into Shinji without a fight.

Sharing a knowing look with Himari, Shinji spoke to her with his eyes and for a change got the girl to back down without a fight. "W-why do you think they want to talk to me, Misato-san?" he questioned. In a rare showing of physical support, Shinji caressed Himari's cheek and nodded. This was another way of Shinji paying for his request for his guardian to relent. Gathering up the empty plates, all save Misato's was now devoid of food, the clatter helped fill the air. Worry ebbing in, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"You are in trouble, Slayer-kun. Your efforts the other day have caused me to become with child," Shizuka took Shinji's hand. The deadpan delivery wasn't what got a rise out of the group, it was how she placed it on her belly and actually blushed. Of course she 'hu-hu-hu'd' in that eerie monotone laugh of hers, but she actually rubbed her stomach with his hand before licking his face. What might be considered a kiss, Shizuka pressed her folded tongue against Shinji's lips, "I now know why you score more than the others. Slayer-kun is a new breed of hunter, one that converts with his prowess."

Getting up fast, knocking her chair over, Himari had heard enough. "Tempting serpent stop thy attempts at cuckolding at once! We agree that ye should be allowed to…become one with Master, but this be to much! In the morn, insinuating ye be with child, k-kissing him so flippantly! I reclaim my blade today and ye shall be its first target if ye continue!" Himari's fangs were out. Her tail and ears were darting from side to side, oh yes Himari was NOT happy with Shizuka's actions. "The roof now, I doth need to put you back in your position beneath me!" Himari yanked Shizuka out of her seat.

"I thought my position was under Slayer-kun, or behind him," Shizuka couldn't help herself in saying. Drug out of the apartment by her 'collar', Shizuka waved at the two humans as the fuming Himari had her way.

Scratching his cheek, Shinji took plates to the sink and set them in. "Sorry about them Misato-san. Things are complicated with us right now," Shinji didn't sound too well rested. Rejoining Misato at the table, the lad looked at his cup of tea fondly for a moment. It was an elaborate and fancy looking cup that Shinji had started using over the last few days. He had made Misato promise to be extra careful with it, swearing he'd dump all her beer if she ever joked with it. Sipping slowly from the cup, he set it down gingerly. "So, about this meeting, am I in trouble?" his eye fidgeted to the left and towards his room.

Thinking she caught sight of something yellow, Misato quickly turned to find the hallway empty. Damn trick of the morning light. "They just want to talk to you about your actions at the volcano. You've already been punished so you've nothing to worry about," she reached out across the table. Now this was what she liked her mornings to be, just Shinji and her. It was taking liberties with her ward, but at times Misato liked feeling special too. Feeling as if she meant something to somebody, and Shinji made her feel that way. Her hand hung open for a moment before he realized it was there and then he took it. "Getting better with contact it seems," she had to tease.

Squirming a little under her gaze, Shinji just gave the hand a squeeze. It wasn't a romantic gesture, it was friendly and open. "I guess I am a little. Still not really comfortable with it, but it helps calm my nerves," Shinji admitted. When the bathroom door opened though, he removed it less he cause Asuka to rant again. "Can't help but be worried about this though. I've never been questioned by the UN before. W-will I be done by this afternoon though, I have plans?" Shinji waved at Asuka.

"You will be, I'll see to that," Misato flexed her bicep and squeezed it with her free hand. Getting up, it was time for her own shower, Misato tried to forget how her body tingled. Damn it had been a long time since she felt the touch of a man, the feeling of being loved. "You leave my any warm water, Asuka, or am I going to have to ask Chizuru to come over and heat some up for me?" she gave the German a toothy grin.

Towel around her shoulders to keep her uniform dry, Asuka just took up Misato's seat across from Shinji. "I left you some. Don't want my day ruined by that tramp coming over so early. If anything I could warm it up. If we had Kuesu live here with us she could do some real nice tricks," she grabbed one of the pieced of toast left. Taking a monster bite, crumbs falling and dirtying the table, Asuka flicked Shinji's forehead lightly. "Stare any harder at me and I'll tell your fiancé you're trying to cheat on her with her best friend," Asuka sounded a little too happy.

Leave those two to their typical morning routine, Misato fled the room. It was the same with those two, more siblings than comrades in arms. But Asuka likely was suffering the same way as she was, just to a lesser degree. Oh they tried to keep it quiet, to keep it private, but Asuka was right about something. Japanese walls were thin, and did little to mask the sounds coming from Shinji's room. Chizuru had her wards, but Himari and the others didn't. That meant they got to hear masked pants, whimpers, and moans. Shinji could play those girls like his cello, expertly and loudly.

Disrobing and getting into the shower, the faint conversation of Asuka and Shinji heard through the door, Misato hated herself. Oh how she teased Shinji about being an adult and with her body, and here she was practically throbbing. Maybe she should just give Kaji a call, let nature take its course. After he had finished she'd hate herself a little, but it would drive away that damn itch! Asuka had brought up school and Shinji admitted to not going when Misato turned the shower on. Ever thankful for the shower rod, Misato waved it over herself before turning up the setting to message. One hand held the wand, the other sank two fingers in.

Rubbing her nub and shallow dips in, Misato soon found herself weak in the knees. But the problem was she had no mental fodder. Memories of Kaji were sullied with bad emotion and confusion that killed her hopes at release, other men at work were pigs, and the last adult film she watched had been so long ago she could hardly remember. "Just this…just this once," Misato promised it would only be this once. Recalling Shinji's proud gait as he walked out of the shower those few weeks ago, how self-assure and confident he looked. Strange how he appeared so masculine only in private, when he thought nobody was looking. That got the fire going, she set the rod back up and worked herself with both hands. One tweaked and fondled her breasts alternately while the other worked at a fevered pitch in her honey pot.

She had to cover her mouth in the end to keep herself from moaning out the name of the man that got her off. "I feel sick," she shambled out of the shower. Drying off quick, her body still sensitive and tender, she got dressed in her formal fatigues. It had been self-generated but thinking of her ward had caused one of the most powerful climaxes she could remember. Oh yes she was sick. But there was so much emotion tied to that lad now. Knowing what he did to those other girls, the growing emotions she had for him, but it was a fools errand. He had young beautiful women, he didn't need a drunk hag with no ability to care for herself. Yeah, she'd talk to Kaji. Maybe he could be trained to be half the caring man Shinji was.

Swallowing the bitter pill of reality, Misato exited the bathroom to find Shinji and Shizuka at the table. The Mizuchi looked much worse for wear, but was listing against Shinji. "So I take it your cat has finished playing with the snake, oh and your still wearing that scarf?" Misato couldn't look at him. What would Shinji think of her if he knew, he'd be disgusted. Fantasizing about her damn ward, she needed to meet better caliber men. Hearing his chair grind against the ground, "You ready to go Shinji-kun?" Gone was some of her typical humor and good mood in talking to him.

"Shin-sama are you ready for your tea-bath!" a sultry sing-song voice called out from his room. The door opened and a toned and bare leg stuck out in a high arch followed by a scantily clad blond. Yelping and falling daintily on her rump, legs spread eagle, the telling signs of arousal evident in a discoloration of the fabric, "You're not…hello Katsuragi-sama, how may I be of service to you? Any female friend of Shinji-sama is a friend of mine." The girl bowed deeply, head touching the ground.

Rushing past Misato, a jacket in his hands, Shinji wrapped the strange girl in it and helped her up. "Lizlet-san, what did I tell you about that? You have to talk to Himari-san or Chizuru-san about…about doing stuff like this," Shinji panicked. Giving Misato a pleading look, "Give me a moment to talk to her. I'll explain everything on the way to Nerv." He shut the door and could be heard giving a very hushed bit of orders.

"Slayer-kun saved Tea-hime from being slain by Neko-hime, she then pledged herself to him. She's been trying nearly every day to get him to accept her desire to service him. As such he has always declined," Shizuka told Misato bluntly.

Of course he did, and without a doubt so would this Lizlet. Just another page in the life of Shinji Ikari mega-playboy. Capable of making thirty something women moist and bitter. If she was only a little younger…NO! No, she would not complicate his life further, Shinji had enough to deal with. Misato was going to be the 'older cooler sister' and help him, not add to his lady troubles. After a full five minutes of Shizuka telling the account, Shinji emerged without the blond and tried to collapse in on himself. "Your snake told me about it, Shin-chan. No worries, just be more careful when saving tea cups," she wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. She accidentally rubbed his head against her sensitive bust.

"Sorry about that, Misato-san. I wasn't trying to hide her or anything. I just didn't know how to tell you about her," Shinji confessed. The pair headed off to Nerv together leaving the snake and tea-sprite to tend to the apartment. Several times during the ride, Shinji tried to start conversation, another big change for the lad, but Misato remained tightlipped. As they pulled into Misato's reserved spot, Shinji's mood was full of holes, "Are-are you upset with me Misato-san?"

Only with herself, she was only upset with herself. "No, just amazed that my lil Shinji-kun is becoming quite the heart throb. Never thought you'd be such a player when you moved in," Misato ruffled his hair before exiting the car. But he wasn't a player, Kaji was a player. Shinji honestly cared about those women, he didn't see them as a body or a conquest. And while he was trying to improve himself, she stewed in her funk and upset him. "Now let's see this Mehuri woman off so we don't have to deal with her anymore alright?" she took his hand to help calm him and herself.

Brightening up neigh instantly, Shinji's fingers worked their way tightly around Misato's. He was sweating, nearly trembling as they approached the door to the UN appointed meeting room. Guards, both Nerv and UN stood outside it just in case. "M-Misato-san. You heard me talking to Himari-san about Sunday and my being upset with not spending time with her. I…um…Saturday would you like to do something? We haven't had a chance to just talk, you and I…and I miss that. When I first moved in…and when it was just Himari…" he was deliciously bashful.

Before Misato could respond though, a rogue element rushed up to them and broke them apart. "Oh Katsuragi! Glad I could run into you before you go in there," Kaji held Misato's hand that moments ago held Shinji's. As he called out to her it caused the two to split to face the sudden intrusion and the man capitalized on it. "Seems this Meruhi-kun is part of a real flaky department. Something to do with the unknown and unexplained. She was sought after by the UN while on duty in England. So keep that in mind, oh and I've got tickets to a wine tasting event on Saturday if your game," he flashed Shinji a grin and patted his shoulder.

Damn him, DAMN Kaji for this! Shinji finally got the gumption to ask her for something, Shinji NEVER asked for anything. But today of all days goes and asks to do something, and now she had to crush his intentions. If she didn't destroy it now, Misato knew her emotions would only grow. Hell those timid eyes he had while asking melted her heart. "Sure Kaji, consider it a date. Sorry Shinji-kun, those type of things are rare," she tried not to see the hurt look on his face.

"I understand Misato-san. It would be more fun for you to hang out with Kaji-san anyway," Shinji took it in stride as he did all things. Opening the door to the meeting room, the pungent smell of incense wafted out, and the sight of Meruhi sitting under the long light in the room was seen. She was in a svelte business suit, luxurious black hair done up in a bun, looking quite the catch. "Well let's get this finished," he walked in.

As Misato headed to enter the door, the UN guard stopped her. "Sorry Katsuragi-san. Your request stated that you would be here, not necessarily participating in the meeting. If you want we have the viewing chambers next door," the large man said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Wait what?" Misato looked into the room and found Meruhi smirking at her. She saw Shinji turn back at her, eyes full of fear and almost betrayal, and then the door slammed shut and locked mechanically. "You open that door right this fucking instant or I'll…I'll…Kaji let go of me. I promised him I'd be in there with him not watching," Misato bucked against Kaji as he led her to the viewing room. He shushed her and warned her that it was necessary.

Then for the next three hours Misato watched, and her hatred grew for that damn cunt of a woman. Questioning Shinji why he risked his life for Asuka, his relationship to Chizuru and Himari in none glowing terms. The woman asked personal questions, far beyond the simple teasing Misato did. At points almost coming across as seductive. She picked Shinji apart like a pro, leading questions, pulling out pictures taken by Section-2, and never giving him a moment of rest. Misato was stunned when the woman brought up his slayer heritage and hinting to knowing of the existence of demons.

"Well Ikari-chan, I have to admit you are a lot more interesting than I thought. It does upset me that you cohort with the likes of Minamoto, but your grandparents are to blame for you condition. But I do think I can forgive you. But you do require additional punishment for your transgressions. And I'll see to it that they are taken care of by months end. You will wed my daughter, Kuesu, and put aside those petty feelings. You owe your lineage more than being a puppet," Meruhi stood up after she concluded. Winking at Shinji, she waved at the window and the door unlocked.

Only Kaji holding her back kept Misato from rushing after that slut to curb stomp her. Never had Misato been so angry as she was now. But a quick view back in the room, seeing Shinji crumpled and broken. His shoulders hung limply, hid body a puppet with its strings cut, Shinji was unresponsive. "Oh I'll get her…I'll get her good," Misato just didn't know how.

X-X

His shirt stuck to him like a second skin, he felt light headed and faint yet Kensuke pushed on. A crowd was watching them, a lot of girls were watching. While the geek never had much hope for scoring himself a girl, things were on the up-tick for him it seemed. The basketball entered his grip, the trio of defenders rushed him, finding an opening he took it and passed right before the collided with him. As he fell to the ground with Touji on top of him, the cheer from the bystanders was proof that his sacrifice hadn't been in vein. Kuesu had scored a basket.

"You slick little weasel," Touji spat out as he rolled off Kensuke and got back to his feet. Dusting his hands off, the rocks and pebbles falling made tiny clicks on the ground. Pulling Kensuke back up, Touji leaned over to catch his breath. The sun was blazing and the temperature high. Touji's teammates weren't looking much better than Kensuke and himself. Catching the pass from Kuesu and heading to the top of the three-point line, Touji slapped the ball. "You two, how the hell aren't you sweating like the rest of us?" he ran a slick hand over the faux leather.

Kensuke had to admit that Asuka and Kuesu were quite unnatural considering the day and what they were doing. "Oh stop complaining, and check the ball. Four more points and we win," Kensuke loved the sound of that. A win, him a winner in a game of basketball against Touji! It wasn't a 'true' victory as it wasn't one-on-one, but the smaller boy would take anything he could. So when Kuesu and Asuka needed a third for their little challenge he accepted. Getting into a defensive stance in front of Himari, "Still shocked they wanted to play today, it's in the nineties."

While Himari was dribbling and quite the mess, she was a level or two higher closer to the females on Kensuke's team. "Some lower quality women just have to posture. To make themselves feel superior or beyond their means. Yon maid be one of those types as her friend is confused. A game of chance has never been one to move mountains nor hearts," she cast a glare at Kuesu. Clad in a gym uniform, as were the rest of the players save Kuesu, it played a seductive game on the boys' minds. Psychological warfare was never so pretty.

Knowing more than he ever let on, Kensuke was keen somewhat on what Himari meant. "You know Kuesu's fiancé or something, Noihara-san?" Kensuke moved to block Touji's path to the girl. Himari was greased lightning though when she wanted to be, likely why they had him guard her. Nobody was going to be fast enough to stop her, so put the slowest one and consolidate on feasible targets. As the ball went from Touji to Tayura, Kensuke stood up as it seemed Himari wasn't part of this play. Waving at the gray haired beauty, "You steal her old boyfriend of fiancé before you teamed up with Shinji?"

"Aida pay attention to the game not that old timed bodyguard," Asuka shouted. Jumping up to block the shot Tayura made, the sporty girl knocked the ball down and towards the geek. Covering Touji's attempt to get in, Asuka nodded to Kuesu. "And as for this little game and her little quip, its more she's been trying to steal things," Asuka's arms went out wide as she eyed Touji and kept him in place.

Rushing for the ball, Kensuke got his hands on it again, only to find Himari appear right before him as if she had always been there. Damn she was quick, almost like teleportation. Asuka was covered now, Kuesu had stopped and to yell at the audience again. He'd have to take a shot himself, maybe then he'd get more of the cheers for himself! "I got this, though your fight with that girl…I'll have to back her," Kensuke winked at Himari hoping to put her off guard. Jumping as high as he could he took his chance.

Himari plucked it out of the air, raced past Kensuke and took hers before he could even notice. It went in, now they only needed five to win, not good. Tayura handed the ball over to Asuka, "Chizuru will you please stop talking about your date tonight please? I don't think anybody wants to hear about it except for you!" The ever doting younger brother was just as upset by Chizuru's flagrant talk about her plans for her 'beloved Shinji'. Rubbing his side, "Oh get that smug look off your face Kensuke. You're there handicap against us is all." Tayura's eyes fell on Asahina sitting over by Chizuru and Hokari watching the game.

Posturing always posturing, Kensuke smiled and headed closer to the basket. "Well I'll stop smiling when you actually go ask her out," he flinched his chin over at the trio watching. He had to take his jabs where he could, and for Touji and Tayura it was their respective female interests. How those two big and brave guys got weak and cowardly in front of those two was hilarious. Bending over and clapping his hands together he listened for Asuka or Kuesu to call out an action. "Or we can have Shinji go talk to them for you. They seem to be listening really intently to your sister," Kensuke could play the psych game too.

Taking the bait all too quickly, Tayura forgot all about the game and turned back to Chizuru. "They are not listening to her or interested in Ikari-kun," he didn't sound too sure of himself. As Hikari blushed and Akane yelled out some denial to Chizuru's latest fawning over Shinji, Tayura was lost. Kuesu ran past them and quickly made the point, but as she moved it was a cool breeze. Girl still looked picture perfect and cool as a cucumber. "Or maybe not, but until you tell her you never know," Kensuke idly picked at his ear.

"Are you attempting to get those little things attention, Aida-kun. You're our third, maybe you should act like it," Kuesu barked. Slamming the ball into Tayura's hands, the girl fluffed her hair. Posing for boys flocking around them, she had a hard edge about her. "Silly little boys only interested in playing around. Anything to serious and they go running," she fixed her sliding hair band.

Speaking louder than normal, Chizuru could be heard gossiping with the other girls. "Oh I can't wait for our date tonight. It's been so long since we had time just the two of us. Shin-chan's been so busy lately. He had to deal with some pests, annoying little tag alongs, but I think he's all but forgotten about it now. Going to be so romantic just the two of us. And he has this new trick with his tongue, it just about makes me burst when he starts," she sang right into the court.

The little comment was timed for the moment the next time Touji started playing. "Funny how easily she's distracted," Touji joked as he ran past the prone girl. Kuesu was vibrating with anger, stalking closer to the sidelines while Touji ran. Passing the ball to Tayura over Kensuke's head, he ran to behind the geek allowing Tayura to run past. Running his hands over Kensuke's head, coating it with perspiration, "At least we got ladies to talk to Ken, you're still just an observer at this point. I'll talk to Hikari, Tayura Asahina but what about you?"

"Oh I have my plans," Kensuke felt that needle of jealousy spike deep. Thankfully Asuka recovered fast enough to stop Tayura's assault and passed the ball safely to the recovered Kuesu. It had to mean something, Kensuke was sure of it, it just had to! "You two can keep chasing after those girls but never doing anything while I actually act on my pursuits," Kensuke tugged his shirt off his skin to let air circulate. Back at the movie theatre he had sat by both Kuesu and Asuka, and now he was on their team! So while Himari and Chizuru traded barbs with the foreigners, Kensuke would side with them! One of if not both of them must like him! Maybe he'd steal Kuesu away from whatever boyfriend she had or even Soryu. Having a girl order him around, well Kensuke liked that idea.

Head faking Himari, Asuka dashed back behind the three-point line and took a chance. Slapping her hands together, Kuesu wrapped her arms around the German girl's waist, "One point to go!" Of course Asuka had made it, now it was end game. The side lines got quiet after the girls squealed as their personal avatar on the court scored against the men. "Look alive geek," Asuka gave him a toothy grin, "We win this and I'll buy you a drink."

Taking point and checking the ball with Touji, Kensuke got a wicked idea. With the promise of reward for victory, promise from a very pretty unattached girl, he had a swell of pride. It was rare for him to get that feeling. With the other guys he was always the last in line, but maybe he wouldn't finish last after all. "Tell you what Touji. If I score our winning point you go tell the class rep how you feel," he bounced the ball back to Touji. It was a chance he was willing to take, what did he have to lose.

"Well if you don't, you tell me what little thing caught your eye. I can tell somebody did. Or better yet you go ask Jinguji why she's here instead of with that phantom boyfriend. Bet she doesn't even have one, just covering like the Kraut would," Touji lapped at the trails going down his lips. They all stunk to high heaven, at least the men. He waved at Hikari who along with Asahina replied in kind. Panting hard, Touji was giving it his all the whole game and had garnered a little cheering section. "Let's see this now," Touji tried to pull a little foot work only to trip and fall.

"Aida get it!" Asuka yelled as she started scrambling over. Tayura was fast to counter her, the two had a strange little dance around one another, only Tayura was a man in love. While Asuka was all for helping Kuesu, she didn't have the same drive to win.

Yanking the ball out of Touji's feeble grip, Kensuke rounded his friend and eyed the basket. He wasn't the jock, wasn't the playboy, or even the 'bad boy' but he wasn't a loser damn it! Making a break for it, he saw Kuesu get free of Himari barely, but he didn't pass. Tayura spun on his heels and slapped at him. The taller boy succeeded in smacking Kensuke's free hand sending tendrils of pain down Kensuke's arm, but didn't stop him. Stomping his feet on the ground, the shock traveled up his spine. The sounds of his classmates dimmed as he approached. Vision spinning, the basket had tripled, aiming at the center he put all his hopes into it and then let fly. Once the ball left his hands he stumbled over his own feet and pitched to the ground.

"Damn it Tayura!" Chizuru broke her flirty veneer and stood up. Rushing the court, the clapping and cheers of the others was quite loud for just a petty basketball game. Grabbing Tayura by the collar, Kensuke could barely see it, "You said you'd win with no problem! Said with Himari on your side and Kensuke on the other you'd have no chance of losing. Did you know what I bet her? Do you know what I lost in this?!" Himari screamed in Tayura's face.

Rolling onto his back, Kensuke saw his two teammates standing over him with disapproving looks on their faces. Both helped him up with one hand though. "That was a risky move Aida-kun. Unnecessary risks result in failure most of the time," Kuesu's frown melted into a smile though. Spinning around though, Kuesu sauntered over to Chizuru and pinched her hand off of Tayura. "You know what that means fox. One week of solitude from him. Next week he is mine and you get to say nothing," she was up close and personal.

Many guys, Kensuke included felt the swell in their pants at seeing that. Ridiculously attractive girls standing bust to bust in kissing distance. Well imagination filled in the rest and Kuesu made that extra little dive in. "So-so Touji what you say about our little bet?" he was still watching Kuesu though. Slapping Tayura's in the gut, "What is this about a bet between bet? I haven't heard anything about that." His buddies where there to support him, they smiled and were proud of him. For a change he was the star!

"That is us stealing Shinji away from Chizuru. He's her fiancé in case he hasn't told you. With how that cow keeps him away from her I'd suspect you don't," Asuka had a smug yet satisfied face. Waving at her fans, Asuka hadn't intended to speak so loud. "Oh hell they over heard me," she sneered. The girls were all talking amongst one another after that. Shinji had a fiancé yet had a girlfriend!? The two were fighting one another for him! The legend continued, and if one girl could steal the crown away from the fiancé who knew what else could happen.

Watching Touji walked over to the seated Hikari and Akane, Kensuke went a little chill. Shinji was the girl Kuesu was talking about? How could he compete against that, Shinji was his friend…but Asuka? "So about that drink, Asuka," he'd use her name…he'd be informal and friendly with her. Maybe Kuesu wasn't an option, but Shinji had said more than enough that Asuka was just a friend. Turning to Asuka though he found her gone, already off with Kuesu. "Maybe I should look for a less contestable girl," with those still watching him maybe he did have options. Plenty of other girls, girls that shared his interests and hobbies.

"So how did it go Touji, you tell her?" the geek asked as Touji walked back. Walk might have been a little extravagant though, shambled was more like it as if all the life drained out of him. "Touji, you alright?" he nudged his buddy in the side. Touji never looked this bad, well save when he talked about Mari. Right now Touji had that look, "What happened man?"

Face all pale as if the world was coming to an end and he had front row seats. "I messed up, Ken. I messed up bad. I walked over to her, bowed my head and just yelled if she'd go out with me. I was so nervous," Touji actually bowed again as if doing it all over again. Looking over at the girls, both Hikari and Asahina were gabbing while a cluster of girls surrounded them and pointed over. "Asahina responded not the class rep. Soon as I asked she said yes…I asked out Tayura's girl," Touji shuddered. Had he not just finished a match maybe they'd have noticed, but it just looked like him recovering.

"Yup, you fucked up real good there buddy," Kensuke felt no real sympathy. He had his thoughts about Hikari and Akane, and this proved it. "Well at least you have a date," which was why Kensuke didn't feel bad. Judging on how those two acted, Kensuke half suspected what Touji was saying. Hikari like Tayura and Akane liked Touji, funny stuff. Hope it didn't get them into a fight. Guys in love though, it was known to break up friendships. "You going to tell him or should I?" Kensuke asked but Touji didn't answer.

Walking past the two of them, Tayura held securely under her arm Chizuru lead the man away stomping her feet hard. Pissed did not describe, livid a mild comparison, the girl wanted blood and Tayura was going to have to pay. "Well I'm upset at all of you. Costing me a week with Shin-chan. But I shouldn't have bet…shouldn't have risked," she didn't speak to them just said it aloud as she walked.

Having never seen Chizuru anything but her bubbly and happy self unless Tayura did something wrong, Kensuke was amazed. Girl looked positively demonic! Best leave her alone to cool off. Helping Touji to the vending machines, he got the jock a drink and calm. Changes were coming, hopefully for the better but he didn't know. He did notice a few girls watching him though, girls that weren't bound to cause problems like the current. A nice unattached girl that wouldn't start a feud. He'd look, but after all the issues he was seeing, maybe his computer was safer after all. Time would tell.

X-X

Damn foolish woman! Himari was livid but had no venue to vent her frustration on the one who caused this insipid situation. What had Chizuru been thinking when making that foolish bet, even worse why hadn't that news been passed on? Had Himari known of said wager she'd have played that odd game much better than she had. Thinking it nothing but knocking the veteran slayer down a notch she had gone all out though, much to her loss now. It wasn't just pride damage, no her beloved master was going to have to venture into the lionesses den!

"And while I am to be frustrated and at anger, she be off celebrating and relaxing," Himari clenched her fist tightly. Soon her cherished blade would be returned soon, but until then her knuckles were forced to pop against the sheath of some nameless blade. Moving so swiftly her hair flowed like a river behind her, the flummoxed cat-girl stomped down the hallway towards the apartment. Thinking of ways to calm her nerves, "Mayhap yon Mizuchi will favor me with another spar, or potentially the young Ayanami." Something, she had to do something to burn this energy.

Throwing the door open, it bounced off the wall with the tolling of a bell, Himari kicked her wooden sandals off. "I haft returned but with buggered news," she'd have to let them know. None here save for Shinji trusted Jinguji, and they'd love to hear what Minamoto set into motion. With the sun already set, most of Himari's day post game running about town trying to burn off her frustration. It wouldn't do good for her to be angry, anger did bad things to her. Thankfully a good twenty mile run knocked a lot of her more violent instincts down to just terrible obstruction.

"Excellent, Neko-hime is here to tend to Beer-hime," Shizuka called out with a long drawl. Sitting in a chair next to the couch, Shizuka actually appeared quite exasperated. Clad in only undergarments and holding a hand of cards before her, Shizuka waved her tongue at the newest addition. With an offhanded gesture towards Misato, Shizuka presented a most expected sight. Almost bored in her recounting, "It seems she was the owner of her own bad news. Though she refuses to tell us unless we can best her in this game. As it is however, her brain functions higher on alcohol."

Her socked feet skidded across the freshly polished wooden floor, but Himari didn't fall on her rump. Likely Shinji polished the floor this afternoon in lieu of returning to school as they had expected. "Katsuragi-san, Chelsie-kun what be though doing?" Himari was tempted to leave. Her aggravation shifted right into perplexed instantly. She had not expected to see her female flatmates to be sitting around the coffee table in various states of undress. Having never really seen Misato like this, Himari was amazed. Forcing her small bout of jealousy down, Himari took the open chair, "I have my own bad news to tell."

Waving a bottle of brandy around like a cudgel, Misato listed two and fro in her slacks and bra. "Oh great and now this one shows up! I swear if I had known demons existed I'd have just went into public relations! Leave demons to fight angels…what they do isn't it?" she slurred and leaned heavily into Lizlet. Her free hand wrapped around the tea-sprite and groped her topless chest, apparently the maid went from top to bottom in disrobing. Snickering Misato took another swig, "Man you got some big ones for such a cute face. You're quite the pervert aren't you little miss tea fairy."

"K-K-K-Katsuragi-san maybe you shouldn't drink anymore…and you shouldn't t-touch me there!" Lizlet squealed. Squirming and fidgeting as Misato manhandled her in drunken and unfocused motions, she just looked to her compatriots for help. With none coming, she just let out a moan of disappointment. "Auuuu I took this form to increase sales at the shop, not because its p-perverted! It's how a lot of English teenagers look!" nobody bought her excuse. They saw how looked and acted with Shinji, Lizlet was likely a closet pervert.

As Misato swung closer to her, Himari plucked the bottle out of the woman's hands. "Games, ye all be playing games while Jinguji plots and plans against us. As the guardians come for reasons not known, and Shuten-douji's minions be flooding the city," she popped the top off the bottle. Misato had opened and closed it with such practiced ease and yet Himari had to try hard. Taking a sample of the dark fluid, it was sweeter than expected, but not as good as sake. As the warmth of the drink hit her stomach, "Katsuragi-san I challenge you! A game of Go, I shant be beaten by you in this state." She'd get her answers.

Slipping her clothing back on as Misato reeled back in shock, Shizuka smile and oozed out of her seat. "What would you have us do Neko-hime? We only see a few in motion, the aged kitsune doesn't know about the guardians, and the Slayer-hime is already slain by Slayer-kun. We want to know what is rattling around in her mind, yet she keeps her mind a trap to us," she rattled off her counter argument. Grabbing the board and pieces from the closet, the Mizuchi set them down before the players. "I have missed this madness. Convulsing from the attack that you have forgotten had not been enjoyable," Shizuka was inches away from Himari as she sneered.

Ah yes she had forgotten that Minori demon and her companion nue, but Himari had never seen that one despite searching. A sensation of shame did waft over her, it filled her cup just that little bit to overflowing. "Apologize for neglecting your strife. Ye did fight against a powerful foe and suffered greatly. As loath as I am to accept and admit it, your absence was felt powerfully," Himari bowed her head. Odd how one that originally was an enemy was now so well received by her. Leave it to her master to see the truth in people, that actions might not be all there is. The soul of a person, that was what mattered.

Stealing the white pieces before Himari could, Misato slammed her first piece down. "Jinguji! Did you say Jinguji? How the hell did you know that bitches name? S-spying on me? Thought it was only that one that liked to watch. Surrounded by perverts and voyeurs," Misato turned form Lizlet to Shizuka. Wiggling her fingers closer to Lizlet's bust the sprite shied away and cried out cutely. "If I was Shinji-kun you'd let me wouldn't you," she crinkled her nose at the girl and went back to the game.

Placing piece after piece with Misato, the other two watching on, Himari was trading the bottle back and forth with her opponent. "You know of Jinguji, we have spoken of her and her foul magics before. Kuesu Jinguji, a childhood friend of Shinji-sama," but how had Misato known of her. They tried keeping Misato in the dark of a lot of their more dangerous issues, no reason to add to her worries. Trying not to stare at the scare marring Misato's otherwise pristine flesh, Himari failed more than succeeded. "And I do agree that our companions do have dubious intent," she had heard Shizuka the other day.

Coiling her tongue around a phantom instrument of size well known to both of them, Shizuka pumped it in the air. "Did you try spying on me as I did on you? I admit to coaxing Slayer-kun into it. As it appears he is weak to confessions of love," Shizuka couldn't maintain her poker face. Her face actually colored beyond its pale corpse like norm. Surrounded by three women now giving her their full attention, Shizuka pulled in on herself. "I…was offered the chance to leave you, have another take my place. The demon council is more concerned with Shuten-douji. I couldn't do it. I told Slay-Shinji of this and why. He was shocked so I made play on him. I see why you are addicted to him," she pumped her tongue a few more times.

Actually taking a moment to examine the board, Himari found her vision swam a little. She had heard the two of them the other day, but had not known the way. Of course she loved him, much like Lizlet, Shizuka owed Shinji her life and was quite the unique man. Finding a hole in Misato's strategy, Himari put her piece down and earned a loud gasp from her opponent. "Tis something I have come to accept, that Shinji-sama will continue to make me vexed. While he doth not seek female companions they rush to him. So what doth your score had been?" she prayed Shinji bested Shizuka. Maybe then she'd stop reminding everybody of how they couldn't outscore Shinji.

"Stop talking about my Shinji-kun like that!" Misato yelled. With one arm around Lizlet's neck, Misato grabbed the bottle again. After a mighty swig, she turned to Lizlet and leaned in close. "You want some too cutie? God girls today are putting me to shame. Hate this, hate all of this…not knowing what's going on, being so weak compared to all of you…why can't I be half as special as you?" she fell atop Lizlet and rubbed. It wasn't overly sensuous as Misato was way too drunk and Lizlet was paralyzed in shock, but it was a sight to see.

Sealing the bottle before it could spill out and make a mess for Shinji to clean up, Himari set it down at her feet. Her normally steady hand was shaking ever so slightly, Misato's drink was far more potent than the sweet sake she had sampled in the past. But the show, game, and drink was slowly ebbing her anger away. "Katsuragi-san perhaps molesting the servant not be the best of things. Let Shinji-sama do that first least," she set another scoring point down. Misato was a damn fine opponent in this game, a skilled mind even when intoxicated as Himari for a moment glimpsed the grand plan.

"You are special, Beer-hime. If you cannot see that it is only because of your insecurities," Shizuka hung over the back of the couch. She watched, it was what she was trained for, and she did a damn fine job of it. Trailing her limb, a long tendril of water down Misato's back, Shizuka got a the drunken captain to lurch back. "Skilled in many ways, accepted in ways that most would be envious of, and fun to play with," Shizuka gently pulled Misato up and back into a seated position. "Now why don't you tell us why you are so…piqued today?" gently the Mizuchi flowed back to her seat.

Grabbing one of the white pieces, Misato once again proved to be more than just a pretty face. Setting her last piece down, the dominoes of her hidden plan came to fruition and scored an insurmountable victory. Scoffing, "Noihara said it already…don't know no Kuesu but Meruhi Jinguji that bitch from the UN. Didn't know that was her first name not her last. She tricked me and really sank her fangs into Shinji-kun. Ripped right into him about you girls and his life. Knew about demons and that slayer business. Then said she'd be getting him married by months end. Arranged by his mother or something," Misato listed on the couch after her victory.

"Her mother is around too!?" Himari clenched her teeth hard enough to hurt. Reaching for the bottle, Himari was stunned to find it gone from her feet and being wiggled across the table by Shizuka. Maybe she did have enough already. "Our problems doth be expounded then! A fools wager by yon fox, over a game of baskets and balls. I knew not of its import. We lost and that means yon fox is forbid to speak to Shinji-sama while Kuesu takes her place," Himari sunk in on herself. She was to blame as well for not trying harder. But now they had to just accept it.

Holding her hand up, her chest jiggling at her sudden movement, Lizlet vied for attention. "Why does it matter so much if just Minamoto-san can't see him? I can see him," Lizlet's eyes softened and her face burst scarlet. A hand trailed down between her legs, but before anything could happen an unconscious Misato fell atop her again. "K-Katsuragi-san I'm not ready for this yet!? I want Shin-sama to be my…help!" Lizlet tried to move Misato but failed. Each attempt to gently push the woman off just sent another hand or limb someplace private.

Both Shizuka and Himari stood over the show of the unconscious Misato manhandling the supple Lizlet, they didn't help. "She has a point you know. Just because Kitsu-hime can't be with him, doesn't mean somebody else can't tail them. Would be easy to derail any plans princess has as long as somebody keeps with them. Though, maybe we just let Slayer-kun have her," Shizuka reset the board to default. Opening the bottle, Shizuka slid a tendril inside and some of the fluid vanished into it marring the coloring.

Starting a new game, Himari wanted to win this time…well still wanted to win something today. "What good would that do? She be his promised one, to be his…his wife," Himari said the word reverently. Wife, she'd never be wife, no matter how much she longed for it. It was just a word, just a concept, but it held mystical qualities. Maybe it was the drink fogging her senses, but as her face warmed and her legs rubbed, she fantasized. A wedding kimono, passing the dish of sake back and forth or maybe even one of those fancy western wedding dresses…her husband was never a doubt.

Starting to play the game in earnest, Shizuka drained a bit of the bottle herself with each move. After half the board was covered she let Himari have some more. "Well look what it did to me, look at the tea-sprite. I might even consider Katsuragi judging by some of her comments this night. Slayer-kun has a way of making those side with him and not against him. Princess might be swayed to our side if she is given more a touch of him. Something about him…it is soothing and welcoming," Shizuka set her piece and let her finger stay on it.

So the serpent was feeling something she wasn't used to, Himari mused. More odd images flooded her head, most of them pleasing. "Still would rather she not be here. She'd been with him nearly as long as myself. I…am jealous of her and his connection. But mayhap you have an idea worth exploring. As long as she know as do yonself that in the order of his heart I be above you. I do ask that if you must take from my Love, you not steal from my time. I may not be as skilled at touch as he, but I am far more than you," she hoped at least.

More drink and games were played, but the topic changed to more civil and enjoyable matters. Shizuka's recovery and her time at Tamamo's. Himari and Shinji's training along with Rei's improved skills. The wondered about Misato's feelings and what maybe she hadn't said. By the end of the night, the bottle was empty, and Himari woke during the night with a sudden fear. An all-encompassing fear for Shinji's life, but he head ached and her body pinned under Lizlet somehow. How Himari had gotten out of her kimono she hadn't known, but was glad that Lizlet still had her undergarments on.

X-X

The steaming water from the showerhead was coursing down their bodies, but Shinji wasn't even aware of it. He didn't even feel most of it as Chizuru was blocking most of it as she pressed herself limply against the wall as he tended to her from behind. This had to end quickly or his beloved wouldn't be able to walk home. Now Shinji didn't have a big head about his prowess, he just knew Chizuru and Himari's bodies well enough. Like a piece of fine art, he cherished, loved, and doted on them so it was only natural. What would give her maximum pleasure, make them squeal, and how to relax them.

Right now it was all about pleasure, Shinji wanted to remind Chizuru that she was first in his heart and would remain there. All through their date he had the specter of Kuesu's mother and the statement she made. Chizuru hinted that she had her own bad news for him, so both agreed to hold off the negatives until after the date and the walk home.

The evening was nearly picture perfect. Starting with some food at a classier place, his Nerv badge got them in. Older couples rubbernecked and shunned them, which only made the two of them enjoy the evening better. Chizuru just had that effect on him, when she was happy it made him happy. After the pricy but enjoyable food was downed Shinji stepped out of his comfort zone and asked if she wanted to go to a teen dance club. Crowds made Shinji nervous, somebody could recognize him for good or ill. But he wanted to make this Chizuru's night and she was a social butterfly at times. Of course she wanted to go, so they danced. He was an uncoordinated mess, but she matched his moves just like she did ages ago on the dance mat. After they worked up a sweat, he saw the look in her eyes that matched his own feelings…they went to the love motel they first used.

"S-Shin-chan I can't…I'm going numb…its…its…" Chizuru mewled as her body convulsed in reaction to Shinji's actions. The shower was her idea, claiming it would speed up the cleaning process and get them home quicker. It was already terribly late, Misato was going to be furious, so after their hour and half long session the slipped into the shower together. "N-no more…I can't live without you with me anymore…I love you Shin-chan," Chizuru flopped hard. Her arms crossed against the wall and she buried her face in them.

They weren't supposed to do this, it was just to clean up after the extremely enjoyable time in 'their room', but he should have known better. "I love you too Chizu-can. Only thing that will make me ever leave you…is you," he kissed her back between her shoulder blades. He'd stay with her no matter what until she was done with him, but selfishly he prayed she never was. The Kuesu issue would have to be handled gently, he'd have to put the girl down soft. He may have promised he'd marry Kuesu first but Chizuru held market share. So as he cleaned off the sweat and fluids from her body, Chizuru responded and they found one another like this.

Using her last vestige of strength, Chizuru pushed off the wall so her back was pressed against Shinji's. Not the best angle, but it allowed her to turn enough to kiss her man, which she did. Her hand caressed his face , eyes longingly gazing into his, until they shut again. "L-little bit…more," she was moaning enough to almost be feared of having an asthma attack. Short quick spurts of breath escaped her with each entry and withdrawal. "Magic touch, baby, you've…" she slumped into his arms forcing him to hold her up.

He wasn't close to finishing, but Shinji was used to that. An added benefit would be he wouldn't have to clean that out again. Officially that was how this shower session started, he wanted to use his tongue to thoroughly clean her. That was something that amazed Shinji every time, she tasted wonderful to him, all the women he'd been with did. Locker room banter had generally stated women tasted horrid down there, but Shinji found the honey pot an apt analogy. Maybe it was because he'd never been with a full human and they had something different about them. Or maybe it was just his feelings that spared him.

"I just know what you like," Shinji teased and bit her ear lightly. It was time to end this, or he'd have to pay for a full night as Chizuru would be out like a light. Lightly running his finger under her left breast, just where it met the flesh of her ribs, Shinji tugged on the earlobe he had captured. He winced as Chizuru screamed out her climax. Tiny space compiled with the moisture in the air amplified the sound to ear shattering. He did know the combination to her enjoyment as she did his, "Wonderful as ever, Love."

Letting Shinji lead her out of the shower, she nearly toppled over when he stopped to turn it off, Chizuru must murmured pleasant sounds. "Just glad that Shizuka isn't here to remind me that you out scored me again…can call me Love again," she sat on the stool used for cleaning. Wrapping the towel he covered her with around her she started drying. "You don't…you're not angry at that are you, Shin-chan? I could…you know…finish that off if you wanted," she teased and licked her lips.

Drying himself as well, Shinji just shook his head. While he loved praising her, he always thought the inverse was demeaning. "Love," he knew she couldn't get enough of the term but public affection was beyond him, "the fact you let me make love to you is enough for me. I never get angry at that, and no. We'd never leave if we started again." Seeing her move sluggishly, maybe he went a little too long, he soon found himself clothed and helping her. Her curves, her skin, her hair, he dried it all and her scent was clean and wild. No, they had to go now, it was almost midnight already! Helping Chizuru off the washing stool, he handed her cloths over to her, "Want help dressing my lady?" He bowed as a butler would.

"Oh poo, you would say something like that," she stuck her tongue out and grabbed her cloths. A few hustled moments of action and the fox girl was clad in her fancier clothing. A black evening dress that started just below the shoulders and went down past the knees. Linking arms with Shinji, "Tonight was fantastic, Shin-chan. I'm…I know I've been a little odd lately, yesterday even more so. Just glad you put up with me." Snuggling up to his arm, her favorite place that evening, the two left the room they had used to their hearts content.

He was almost going to say the same thing, but just patted her arm and headed down to the reception area. Handing a few prepared bills over, Shinji had expected their stay to go beyond the initial estimate. "Sorry for staying longer," he saw the man ogling Chizuru and felt that spike of anger. Why did people think it was alright to stare? "You can keep the change," he saw the man's eyes going south of her face. Once outside in the nice cool night air, "Didn't mean to get jealous. With how you light up a room I should expect you to get a few looks, just didn't like how he was doing it."

Lacing her fingers with his, Chizuru pressed a finger to his lips shutting the fuming Third Child. "I would have said something if you hadn't rushed us out of there. Damn old man was a pervert," her fire was back. That cold glint of whit, the intellect behind the pretty face that wasn't expected, she showed it to him though. Her high heels clicked and clacked as they ventured down the abandoned avenues of the late night streets. "Now after being so spoiled I almost don't…don't want to ruin things by talking about what we have to. But a promise is a promise and I don't welch on bets," she held him tighter.

Ah yes the perfect way to ruin a wonderful evening. Memories of earlier in the day, that dark cloud of verbal assault he suffered at the hands of Meruhi was a miasma. Shinji wasn't a fool when it came to his aborted talk with Misato. He was a realist, she was a grown woman and had friends he didn't know about. So when she was offered a more 'mature' evening out than socializing with her teenage ward it was a no brainer. He'd just make her favorite meal one evening when Himari was off training Rei and they could play a game or something. But that moment he saw Misato on the other side of the door closing, that's when he felt fear. And rightfully so.

How the woman knew what she did at the time had been baffling. His relationship with Chizuru and Himari she tricked him into telling her more than he felt comfortable. How Rei had integrated into his life and the why he saved Asuka. Questioning if he had plans to 'force' them into the same relationship as the others. Then came what he knew of Kuesu and Asuka. How and why Kuesu was Asuka's bodyguard and why he needed one. She picked his brain for so many secrets it left him feeling shamed and little. Made him feel like he was just using the wonderful women in his life, made him feel a pig. So when she said he needed to be punished, he agreed. But the punishment wasn't what he expected.

Yeah his happy feelings were quickly doused by thinking of that. "Chizuru-san," he felt her tense at the shift in his tone, "do you think that I'm…that I'm treating Himari, you, and the-the rest poorly?" He had been tricked a little by Shizuka into their little tryst, but he wouldn't lie about it. She was an odd girl but a great friend. She was risking her life to keep them in the know of things, was hurt badly by whoever that Minori girl was. And he felt for her. Couldn't spend so long with somebody who you knew was watching you all the time and not feel a little something. But that just brought Meruhi's comments back up. Was he just using them? He had to know, "Am I using you?"

"No more than we use you, Shinji-kun," she patted his arm lovingly. "What we got going on is strange I'll admit. Never thought the man I love would see others aside from myself," Chizuru increased her pace of walking. A pair walked ahead of them half a block away, the fox leaned forward to get a better look and slowed again. Batting her ever loving beautiful eyes at him, Chizuru beamed a thousand watt smile at him. "We love you, Shinji-kun, never doubt that. If you were 'using' us we'd never leave the bedroom. Those girls that fawn over you at school that you don't notice…you'd notice and then we wouldn't care for you. It might be odd, but we are with you because we want to be, and I hope its mutual," she kissed his nose.

That did his soul a world of good, Shinji was many things and a self-abuser was one. Low self-esteem was to blame, and he feared he was doing wrong that he was bad. Hearing the pure honesty in her voice though, Shinji would trust those that trusted in him. That said he bit the bullet, "I met Kuesu's mother today. I didn't know it was her or that she worked for the UN. She said she was going to force the marriage that my mother and her planned. I'll…I'll fight it," he felt his confidence rising. Memories of his friendship with the raven haired girl at the lake were one thing, marrying an almost stranger was another.

Leaning in close, Chizuru whispered short and to the point, "I think those people ahead of us are stalking us. They alter their pace as we walk." Suddenly, just like that, the atmosphere shifted from jovial to threatening. "As for Jinguji…well next week you'll get to know her better. I made a bet over a game. If I won she'd vanish for a month, if she won she gets my place at your side for a week," that wasn't her concern now. "I think though…even if you do marry her if you still love me and stay with me it won't matter. What is it anyway? A piece of paper, paper doesn't have feelings, this does," she put her hand to his heart and his to hers.

"S-should we merge then? It could be the ones that attacked Shizuka-san," Shinji felt her warm and soft hand. It was not fair! Why was it when they had a good day something like this happened, that their joy was ruined by 'outsiders'. He hated it! Her words though, how was it that she could cut through his concerns so effortlessly. Just like Himari, Shinji trusted and adored Chizuru for both mental and physical. Smiling, his body going chill as he noticed the couple ahead alter their speed with theirs again, "You really are one of a kind. I was so worried about this, all day after she said it…and you're right." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gift he had been saving. He had planned on giving it to her at her door after he confessed to Meruhi's statement, but now seemed better.

Jerking to a stop, Chizuru turned to see Shinji down on one knee. "S-Shin-chan now isn't…what are you doing?" her cheeks blazoned. Her free hand went to her chest and clutched at the silky dress. Wafting about, body light as air, she had to know what he was doing. Her head dipped as she swallowed hard, "Ar-are you…?"

Taking the ring out of his pocket, one of two he bought that day as the other was for Himari, Shinji slid it on her finger. "If you'll have me," it was gold but not the most expensive thing. His pay from Nerv was good, but the spontaneity had prevented him from getting anything to fancy. Feeling uncomfortable, his nerves getting the better of him, "It's cheap. Likely only gold plated, I'll get you a better one. After everything that happened today I just…I had to do this now." He was tired of people running his life for him, this was to be his choice, who he loved and married.

Taking the ring off her finger, Chizuru waggled her finger at the man as his face crumpled. "Silly, if I put that on now it will fall after I do this," she kissed him and vanished into the night air. Her dress fell to the ground, the ring safely stored in Shinji's hand. Her voice spoke to his mind, "And of course I'll be your mistress. Himari was right, I'll never be wife in paper, but as long as we have this." Chizuru forced Shinji to wrap his hand around the ring and slide it into his pocket.

"We know you're following us! Just come back here so we can talk like civilized people! No reason for us to fight," Shinji called out. The feeling of oneness calmed his heart down, it always did. "Thank you Chizu-chan, for-for everything. Think I'll let you take over now," he told her. Trusting her with his life, Shinji let Chizuru take control of their combined body. He'd talk to Himari when he got home, offer her the other ring if she'd take it. Only fair as his feelings for his bodyguard were only a hairs breath smaller, the others…maybe in time.

It took the pair stalking them only a moment to appear before them, a small girl with a wide smile and an expressionless teenager. "Onii-chan I finally get to meet you! Only I didn't want to meet you like this. I wanted to speak to only you not this…other thing," the little girl pouted cutely. Playfully grinding one foot against the ground, she tapped her chin with her finger in a petulant look. "I can't kill her if she's in you. I can't do what needs to be done like this. Nue?" she looked to her companion.

"Nobody can stand between us when we work together!" Chizuru declared as the exclusion walls came down bathing everything in blue light. Leaping to her side, the slacks Shinji wore tore from the extreme motion. "And what is this about hurting little ol' me? What have I ever done to you? Jealous of our love?" she tugged on Shinji's whiskers. Nue countered and the pair started a dangerous dance.

As Chizuru fought, Shinji could only watch on from the place between. When he was lost within himself, when Chizuru was in control, it felt like he was in a sea within himself. He could see, but that was it, so when Chizuru slapped Nue he didn't know how hard. But this time it was different, as the fight went longer things changed, were different than before. "Is-is somebody there?" he felt something watching him.

"Power…unlimited power. Rule this world, rule everything…unlimited power if you join me," a raspy voice asked.

Spinning in the ethereal void he found himself in, Shinji found himself face to face with a nude Chizuru. Only she looked different, more sultry but less playful, less the girl he loved. "W-who are you?" he had to ask. If Chizuru was outside fighting, it couldn't truly be her here with him. As the faux Chizuru flew closer to him, arms outstretched, she was just as wonderful. Cringing away from her, "You're not Chizuru-san, what are you doing here?"

With snakelike speed the faux Chizuru had her arms around Shinji, pressing her body to his, "But I am your beloved Chizuru-san. I'm the part of her that she hides from, that she traps deep inside. The part she's afraid of. But I am her, and I offer you all of me…of us. The true Chizuru. And I come with power, power to end the guardians, to take all we want, to live like king and queens!" She ground her hips against him, moisture trickled down. "All you have to do is let me into you…she won't deny you, and we can be full again…our true self," she whispered into his ear. "Just think about it, next time we merge…just think," she suckled on his earlobe and then…it was over.

"Shin-chan I drove them off!" Chizuru cheered for herself as she draped herself over Shinji. His body had a cut down the cheek and a sore hand, but Chizuru had none of that. After a solid fight, nobody getting the upper hand, the Minori girl had just said she was bored and that she'd see her big brother later and they left. Back at Chizuru's apartment, Rei was up waiting for them, they all slept in Chizuru's bed. Shinji in the middle of the two, he didn't rest. Hard to rest with Ayanami wiggling her pert behind into his crotch and moaning softly in her sleep. But what kept him up more was that thing he heard…that dark feeling. Did he dare trust it, or was it a lie? Another day, he'd ask her about it another day.

X-X

Notes

Trying to mix it up and add a little more seriousness to this and add more Kanokon elements. Damn balancing act of characters confounds me at times, but fun at others. So much to cover, what to use and what to leave behind…well hope you enjoyed this one. Just wanted to insure that the primary couple of Shinji/Chizuru/Himari is intact…going to need more Himari soon as she isn't getting enough loving. Lizlet too for that matter…damn minx. Oh well just have to keep writing I suppose

Later

Mercaba


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer

Man work has kicked into high gear really fast, time to write lowered, social interactions higher…Darn Pathfinder groups. Going to do what I can and get as much writing/swimming done as possible. I go back and forth on this story…wondering if its dragging to much or still enjoyable to you readers. Hope it is.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 18

A good sweat and the pleasurable strain of her muscles tensing from exorcise did little to keep Asuka's mind at ease. School had been its normal tedium, but she did enjoy seeing the haunted and worried look on that vixen's face. Oh did Chizuru not like seeing Shinji and Kuesu together, well she had to get used to it. Himari had stayed at Shinji's side the whole time, but honored the deal regardless. Due to the nature of their relationship, the bodyguard was nearby but refrained from interfering with Kuesu or her. Looked about ready to cause the girl an aneurism though. Luckily though the one potential threat at school, Rei, wasn't around due to Nerv issues. But after classes let out, Asuka had not expected this.

The trio of slayers were at Kuesu's posh hotel on the roof in leotards having an impromptu training session. With Shinji at her side, the two novice slayers were taking on the seasoned vet. "This wasn't what I expected when you invited us over, Kuesu," Asuka rolled to the left. A rubber round bounced off where she had just stood, but the ricochet glanced her calf. Drawing from Shinji, something that was getting much easier, Asuka crafted a ball of blue flame and held it. Looking at her partner, "Bet you were expecting something softer too."

Holding a ruler like a sword in his right hand, Shinji had a trickle of blood from a bruise on his temple dribble down. Panting lightly, "Well I normally do train a bit with Himari-san on Monday's so it's not so bad. Just not this heavily or hard. I go left and you right?" He inched around getting into flanking position. While he didn't appear totally fine with everything, he was far from the out of shape lump his body would lead Asuka to believe. So he had a wellspring of stamina. Closing his eyes, concentration ebbed out of him, and the rule began to glow, "I can't hold it for to long. Rush!"

"You've improved so much Ikari-kun," Kuesu actually sounded happy! Focusing on Shinji as the pair advanced on her, she let out a barrage of her magic infused rounds. They were cast off by the Light Ferry infused hunk of wood, but she continued with her. "But you're both still a few years to green to take me down," the vet jumped up avoiding Asuka's blast. Spring boarding off Asuka's face, thankfully not in high heels, Kuesu dodged past Shinji's semi-trained blow and slammed her book into his stomach.

Rubbing her scrunched nose, Asuka found some blood on her hand, Kuesu did not go easy on them. "We wouldn't improve if she went easy I guess," she got to her feet and sighed in defeat. Even two on one Kuesu schooled them, but they got close this time. Shinji had surprised her, his training with those demons wasn't just for show. The few times she did train with them, she thought it mere playing, oh she had been wrong. Finding Kuesu and Shinji on the ground, "Are you two…K-Kuesu?" Were they…was she? And here she was worried Kuesu was going to let this week escape her without trying to progress her relationship.

Having landed on top of Shinji after her last ditch attack succeeded, Kuesu had yet to get off of him. In fact she had made herself a nice little roost on the probe body beneath her. Arms wrapped around his waist, her hair hiding their faces, it was still quite audible. Oh that girl was cooing and murmuring something sinfully. Though upon Asuka's comment, the girl pushed herself up, a small trail shimmered from her lips to his as she did. "What are you talking about Asuka, just reveling in my victory prize," Kuesu rubbed her mouth. Trailing her hands down Shinji's chest as she got off him, Kuesu fixed herself up.

"I-uh-that was…you don't pull your punches, Jinguji-san," Shinji just continued to lay on the ground. Accepting Asuka's aid in getting up, he bashfully looked away when she jabbed him in the side playfully. Grabbing a towel for himself and his partner, Shinji cleaned away a lot of the dirt and grime. Drinking heavily from the mineral water Kuesu had for them. "Do you two always go so hard against each other?" he rubbed his bleeding head.

No they didn't go that hard, which was what made Asuka nervous. "Well we can't expect demons to go easy on us now can we? Even you fought some that would have killed you," Asuka drank to. What was Kuesu doing? This was her chance to get her fiancé's attention in positive ways, to bring him away from those seductresses. And what was she doing? Beating the snot of out of him and her. Wasn't this time for Kuesu to want to be alone with him? Not that Asuka ever minded hanging out with either Shinji or Kuesu. Slugging Shinji in the arm, she saw Kuesu walking over with a towel herself, guess training was done for now. "But you are a lot more skilled than when we last had a spar," she was impressed.

Grabbing her bag of clothing, Kuesu favored her companions with a brilliant and cocky smile. "She's right, Ikari-kun, you really are more skilled than I expected. Guess Noihara-kun is a better teacher than I expected," she was reluctant to admit. Pulling out some bandages from her bag, she tossed them to the defeated. "Use these to patch yourselves up. We can have a bite to eat now if you two want. Then I…well then Asuka you can pick something," she didn't stop moving. She was already at the door with cardkey in hand.

"We can think of something fun to do can't we Shinji? You wouldn't know it, but Kuesu is actually quite the avid gamer. Not as good as I am though," Asuka thumbed her chest. Helping Shinji to apply his bandages after patching herself up, she saw a look of apprehension on his face. If Kuesu was trying to get his attention, she was doing a bad job of it. Well she'd help both of them, her friends might just be to self-conscious to act. Was Himari watching from somewhere, likely, Asuka lead Shinji to the door, "She's likely just nervous around you right now too. Don't be too hard on her."

Listlessly shrugging his shoulders, Shinji offered Asuka a half smile. "Well with what her mother is doing it's not surprising. I'm a little nervous around her too because of it. T-thanks for being with us today too. I don't think we'd even be talking if it wasn't for you," he held the door open for Asuka to pass. They had left their clothing in Kuesu's suite so they had nothing to take with them. Walking down the stairs, they both saw the ghostly trail of Kuesu's hair as the rounded corners, proof she wasn't leaving them but couldn't face them either. Haltingly the lad did come across as heartfelt, "Not wasting your time are we though? H-has she told you the news too?"

Other than the news that this week Shinji had to avoid that impossibly beautiful Chizuru, Kuesu hadn't really said much to Asuka. Sadly the two friends hadn't had much time lately to hang out, but Asuka enjoyed every moment with Kuesu. But she could tell something was eating away at the proud girl's mind, Asuka had just thought it was fears of what the demons had for Shinji. Though she knew now that those at the apartment would never hurt Shinji, hell doubted they'd hurt her unless she started something. Not all demons were bad, Asuka knew that now. But she wouldn't be trusting like Shinji was, her buddy was just far to open.

Fanning her face with her hand, Asuka felt flush for some reason. Pushing Shinji away from her, it had to be his fault she was feeling so warm. "You met her mother? I've only seen her a few times back in Germany. Really beautiful lady," Asuka couldn't lie about that. It was a fact that there would always be those better than you. Kuesu was better than her, but since she was human Asuka didn't mind. Entering the hallway leading to Kuesu's temporary home, "And I don't think she told me anything to explain why she was all kissy faced with you, lil pig that you are. Cheating on your fiancé with those…others." She had to be cruel to be kind, but it made her smile to see him squirm.

"S-she didn't tell you?" Shinji paled a little, the sweat from before making him look almost translucent. Rubbing his cheek with the towel, Shinji headed to Kuesu's and found the door just a little ajar. "I guess…I don't know if I have the right to tell you this or if I should let her do it. As for…the others," Shinji was bound by the bet as well. Chizuru was not to be referred to by name when around Kuesu this week, and he was not one to welch on bets. "As for them, I can't help my feelings. I…I love them Asuka, I think you accept that now. Kuesu and I, we had something powerful when we were young, then I lost my memories. I'm only starting to remember what we had, and I feel torn."

With the A/C hitting her skin, Asuka moaned suggestively and accidentally. But it just felt so good to have that contrast of heat and cold. Blushing and hotly looking at Shinji to see if he heard here, she relaxed when he either hadn't or didn't react. "Never thought of it like that. That amulet must have really messed your life up," she couldn't fathom amnesia. To wake up one day and learn that you pledged to marry somebody you didn't remember, had to be a real hard issue to accept. "But I think you should tell me. What did you and her mom talk about?" The air about the apartment had been odd for the last few days, Misato was positively livid about something.

Already donning her Lolita maid outfit, Kuesu had some flavored ice in hand and sat on her desk. The damage from the fight between Ikari and Jinguji had been fixed and new art replaced that which had been lost. "Mother is doing what she thinks is right in her own way. I don't know if I like winning like that, but it was a foregone conclusion regardless," she re-crossed her legs and flashed both lacy black undergarments. Kicking her shoeless foot, pantyhose shimmered darkly, at two cups of dessert, "By month's end we'll be married. All that's really left to do is have us sign the document."

"Married already?!" Asuka shouted and nearly leapt away from Shinji. So that was why he was out of sorts and Misato was beside herself? With him picking his clothing up, his leotard somehow seemed to cling to his body tighter. Having seen him in his plugsuit, Asuka wasn't oblivious to his physique, but at the moment she found it even more standout. He was lean, not thin, and was that his…was he getting… "Go get changed pervert. Let me have a word in private," Asuka all but threw Shinji into the bathroom. Alone with Kuesu, Asuka took off her own leotard and started changing, they had seen one another as such more than once. "So…just going to let your mother do this?" it was so unlike Kuesu.

The long thing spoon twisted in her mouth, but Kuesu didn't have any visual tells. "What would you have me do, Asuka? This has been mother's plan since we were four. We pledged to each other before we heard from mother about their plans," Kuesu's shoulders did sink a little. Her foot jerked anxiously with pent up energy. "No I didn't want to get it like this. I wanted…want him to remember me as I do him. Want him to come to love me as we used to. But I don't…I'm terrified of him, of upsetting or being abandoned by him! If we're married I know he won't leave me. Then I could have the time I need," she took another big bite of her treat.

This was outside her expertise, and Asuka was for a rarity unsure how to act or say. She could see Kuesu was torn by this, and that made the German upset. Kuesu had always been a bastion of unflinching power and courage, that was not what she saw right now. Right now her best girl friend was timid and a shy waif! "Well for starters you could try talking to him like a person…like your boyfriend maybe. Not bring him over to beat on him like some five year old that doesn't know how to act. And maybe try thinking of how he's feeling right now. He's a shy guy that gets a girlfriend WAY out of his league, and then learns he has a fiancé and starts remembering how he DOES love her too?" Asuka hated being harsh with Kuesu. Other than Shinji, Kuesu's opinion of her mattered most to Asuka. It was odd how the flatmate's opinion slowly and secretly supplanted the other.

Knocking on the door of the bathroom, Shinji called out sagely, "Is it alright for me to come out yet? I'm changed." He had learned his lessons well, never assume a room was free to enter. Asuka had taught him that more than once, and that girl Lizlet made them all learn. That morning alone Asuka didn't take her own advice and just went to ask Shinji what was for breakfast only to find Lizlet tugging down the sleeping boy's boxers. That ended with a ear splitting headache for everybody.

Clad only in her undergarments, Asuka hadn't been putting to much effort into dressing. "Give me a few more minutes Shinji!" she yelled. Throwing her clothing on fast and rumpled, Asuka tumbled and landed on her rump with a meaty twack. "Damn slippery floors! You just have to make everything look so clean don't you," Asuka stuck her tongue out mockingly at the giggling Kuesu. Rubbing the pain out of her wrist, "Oh get off it!" Asuka found herself laughing too. Here they were so worried about things and Shinji was standing in Kuesu's bathroom waiting. Funny that. "You can start in trying to get closer to that little idiot by calling him by his first name. You two are so distant and fretful of each other it's pathetic," she stood, "Alright?"

"Alright," Shinji and Kuesu said in unison as the lad left the bathroom. Finding Asuka holding her skirt in her hands, he blanched and quickly re-shut the door. Asuka just stood there, her red lacy rump had been flashed before her roommate. "What did I tell you about trying to seduce my…soon to be husband, Asuka? I like to share with you, but I don't think either of us want to share that," Kuesu slide off her desk and wafted towards the bathroom. "Now I need to go…punish him for walking in on you," nobody believed that lie, "Give me a few minutes…please?"

Waving her hand dismissively at the door, Asuka rolled her eyes. "Don't have to worry about getting pregnant. LCL keeps us all sterile right now," Asuka teased. They were her best friends, she wanted them happy. But she didn't know what she could do with that, or how she felt about being seeing by him. She wasn't on the make for Kuesu's fiancé, but he was quite the fixation on her mind. Most boys her age were worthless, she wanted a man like Kaji. But Asuka wasn't stupid, it was unlikely…which made her feel lonely.

And whenever she felt lonely, Shinji would be there to play games with her, well Shinji and his demon pets. Life was complicated. Twenty minutes later, the two walked out standing closer together with Shinji bashful while Kuesu had a sense of pride. Oh and they were using their first names after that. Asuka wasn't going to ask, didn't care. She did pick the game to play though, and she was relentless.

X-X

This wasn't what love was supposed to feel like, Ritsuko knew that and hated it. When Gendo summoned her to his office while she was overseeing Rei's synchronization with the host body, she thought it was for something better. He would be like he was when they started there romance. Romance…ha, maybe it had all been in her mind all along that he cared. Back then he caressed her cheek not slapped her back, he kissed her softly not rammed her hard, he seemed to care but no she wasn't sure. No there was no cup of coffee for her like when he first approached her, there was no sign of the man she fell for.

"I've a meeting with a representative from Tendril's Leaf. Our meeting tonight is cancelled so you will perform now," Gendo said with no warmth or compassion. Just the stone dead cold man in the tinted glasses. Pointing under his desk he gave her just enough time and space to get in before he rolled it back into place. As he undid his fly and pulled his member out, "After this I will need the reports on the sealed body and Pilot Ayanami's status reworked." A long night of mind searing work that nobody outside the inner circle knew about.

In the darkness under Gendo's desk, Ritsuko could only see a small splattering of light and the man's turgid member. It was small even while hard, funny how the son was bigger. But she loved the man, so she swallowed him up to the root. It twitched in mournful little spasms as she lubricated it. He didn't even greet her, not even let her speak before demanding his little fellatio. Well at least if they didn't make love…no not that, if he didn't fuck her tonight at least she'd not have to hide the bruises.

"Ah Ikari-san, I apologize for the impromptu nature of my call, but you see it is quite the emergency," a smooth talking man's voice wafted. With no sounds of entry or doors, it was either a voice call or one of the holo-emitters working. High class stuff only used for the hush-hush situations. The voice, Ritsuko thought she recognized it as acting head Shiki Mitama, continued, "I'm not interrupting or keeping you from anything I hope."

Gendo's member jumped in Ritsuko's mouth as it hardened, it didn't make it much more fulfilling for Ritsuko. "Dispense with the pleasantries Mitama-kun, you have matters to discuss so discuss them. Seele is always monitoring us so any prolonged contact with you will raise the specter of suspicion on us. Your last request has been addressed already," Gendo's hand grabbed Ritsuko's hair and pulled suddenly. "Akagi-kun has implanted Minamoto-kun with the soul mark. You should be able to find her at any point you wish. And we haven't found your failed experiment running around," he forced Ritsuko to quicken her pace.

Her ear hurt with how hard he gripped, but it was just how he knew how to express himself. Gendo didn't know how he hurt, just that he had his power fix, and Ritsuko would allow it. Doing her best to keep the sounds down, never good to let somebody hear slobbering, she just wasn't feeling it herself anymore. Before, when this started, the first time she performed this little dirty trick she had been so wet in the end all it took was her pinky to finish her. Now she was dry as a desert, a cruel bud of disgust worked in her instead. So this was what if felt like to have your heart torn into pieces and spat on.

Shiki's slick voice, not once pausing to show upset at Gendo's harshness, "Well we have seen pictures of Minori and your son have met. She seems to be hunting him and Minamoto-san. I cannot downplay how much Minamoto-san is necessary to fulfill our shared desires, Ikari-san. She will be the linchpin after the final g-angel is disposed of. If you could procure her, I'll send even more powerful binding agents than what is keeping the half-breed we gave you. You could keep her until the time comes, Ikari. She is, as you have no doubt seen, quite the attractive young woman. Even if she is more than four times your age in years."

"You attempt to bribe me with the body of a teenage pure-blood? While I believe my science officers would revel in it. I do not believe I would find the perverse use as you are hinting," Gendo lied. Oh how Gendo lied, and Ritsuko knew it, hell she felt it. In her mouth the man was pulsating, but the real reason was unknown. Was it the want for a tempting young woman, or just to hurt his son again, to take what little joy from Shinji's life. He did want Shinji depressed and under thumb, hell maybe he'd even hold her hostage to keep Shinji in check. Clamping down on Ritsuko's head, Gendo pulled her close and kept her there, "I require something else as well. Something to deal with those other demonic animals causing issues."

Oh how she nearly vomited when the thin stream of essence shot down her throat. It was a mixture of water and snot texture and she gagged on it, but kept silent. Knowing the man, Ritsuko didn't know what to believe after his fevered climax. Was it the thrill of having her there as he spoke, want for another body, or just a way of extorting power over others again? All she knew was that last straw, that last ounce of love and respect she had for him died as the noxious taste of his semen touched her tongue. Done, she couldn't-wouldn't do this anymore. She had at least that amount of self respect left, he hadn't beaten it all out.

A small chuckle reverberated in Ritsuko's little alcove as Shiki responded. "Oh we can help you deal with those pests, Ikari-san. I'd recommend using the Third Child as bate for Minori. As the Nine-Tail is his lover, at the moment," another snide laugh at a shared joke between men, "she'll protect him. In the ensuing battle we'll be able to tend to both the failed experiment and capture our needed prize. From then on you'll have Tendril's Leaf's full support in all things. You'd not need Seele for anything, and then we both win."

"Once I get your binding spells I shall see what can be done," Gendo lacked any of Shiki's enjoyment. A few moments later he pulled his flaccid member out of Ritsuko's mouth and zipped his slacks. Rolling his chair out, he stood and fixed his jacket and gloves. "You heard what is to come, get ready a holding container for the girl. We could make a replacement for Ayanami far more useful than the existing incarnation and can be done with that one. No need for a partially loyal dog when we can have a trained fox," Gendo pushed his glasses up and made for the door.

That was all he was going to say to her? No thank you, no wipe your mouth? Nothing?! Clambering to her feet, Ritsuko nearly stumbled as she chased after him. It couldn't end like this! "You'll trust them to just hand that girl over to you? The girl your son loves, you'll seal her and do to her what you did to that other girl?" Ritsuko felt her sickness grow. In her stomach she could still feel him in her, it was revolting and cold. Her lips still wet with saliva from her neglected foreplay, "How can you do that to him…do this to me?" She rubbed at her lips but could still feel him on her lips and tongue, likely a damn pubic hair in her teeth too.

Gendo slowed and turned to her, his eyes showing through his glasses for but a brief moment. He smiled in his cold and uncaring way, the manner of a man that got everything he wanted and had grown bored of it all. "I do so as I have a use for her, as I had a use for you. His use is only to pilot, anything else is unwanted. And I do not recall having asked you to suck it. You've just learned better than to question. Now, you are needed in your lab with the lesser specimens. I have to meet the old man for something of more importance than catering to your ego or your lusts. Find another if you need," and with that he left her without another word. Just opened the door and shut it.

"Its not…its not fair," Ritsuko fell to her knees and then even her upper legs gave out and she fell to her hands. Even after she thought she had been done with him, the disgusting reminder of his thumb sized manhood blazed in her mind. He had the last word again, had lanced her with own emotions. Tears streamed down her face. Utterly and horribly broken, she curled into a ball on his cold floor and sobbed. Funny that, she remembered crying the first time he hit her in bed. That had been the night he opted to take the wrong orifice without care and nearly tore her open.

How long she stayed on his flood, Ritsuko didn't know or care, she just let it all out. After her body stopped being wracked by uncontrolled bucking and seizures, she just felt numb and cold. Getting up, she smoothed out her uniform and lab coat, wouldn't do any good for people to ask her questions. No, not like they'd care anyway what the bitch Akagi was up to. Nobody cared about her life, well nobody outside of Misato's apartment. How she had betrayed that wonderful woman over the years, and all for what? Her fingers traced her stomach, thank god she had been on the pill. Gendo couldn't be bothered with condoms so it was up to her.

Leaving Gendo's office, she found the command deck half populated. Shigeru and Makoto working at there stations but generally not doing much hard work. Good they'd likely not even notice her pass by. All she wanted was to get to her lab, oh not to work like that fucker wanted her to, but because she had a bottle of brandy down there and she was going to get SLOSHED!

"Oh you are still here Akagi-san!" Makoto had the gall to notice her and call out to her. "We finished the calibrations early and were thinking of going out for some supper. C-care to join us?" he actually sounded damned sincere about it! When did Misato's little toady notice other women existed, or had she finally told him off and he was sniffing up new legs?

Stunned for a moment that her coworkers hadn't written her off as dead to them or not worth the effort, Ritsuko actually considered it. Maybe this was it, time to start her life anew and for the betterment of these people, not there inevitable doom. "I'd…I'd love to, but not to day sadly," she wasn't ready for company right now. A day maybe a week from now she'd be willing, but she wanted solitude. "Not feeling to good. Want to get some work done wit Ayanami and then go to bed. Make sure you ask Maya if she's around though," no reason to not try a little good will now.

Laughing as he got out of his chair, Shigeru was sliding into his jacket off. "Well it was Katsuragi that insisted we ask both you and Ibuki. We were afraid you'd left though since we didn't see you leave the commander's office and he left over an hour ago," securing his work station, the long haired man offered Ritsuko an apologetic shrug. "Next time maybe," he flinched towards the door and the men waved and offered platitudes before leaving.

An hour, she had been on that damn cowardly bastard's floor for an hour. Well that was one hour she'd never get back. "To think…to think I was so stupid," her body was just numb. Heading down to her lab in terminal dogma, Ritsuko was on autopilot. Her hopes and dreams had died on that floor. Illusions, yes she knew they were foolish, were torn and wasted. After she woke from whatever stupor she got into, maybe be better if she didn't wake, she'd see if she couldn't salvage something of her life. She wasn't that old, but hadn't those two said it? They asked because Misato wanted to, but they could have ignored that request. Misato wasn't there to see them, they could have lied and said the didn't run into the crazy bitch.

Grabbing her bottle of brandy, high quality stuff she had hoped when she bought it to share with Gendo, she bit the cork off and spat it. "Here's to you, you fucking jackass," she took a deep drink and it burnt all the way down. Nice to have something warm in her instead of that other swill. Sitting in her swivel chair, she rolled it over to the amber tube in the room, the one with that sad little girl in it. "What did we…I do to you, Ezomori-kun?" if nobody else did she'd remember that name.

"I do not believe I have ever been penetrated by an animal. Mistress and Alpha would never ask that of me," Rei stated with her ever so blunt nature. Clad in her plug suit, the girl openly stared at the tube, it was the first time Rei had ever seen it personally. Her fingers traced the tube just at the same place the other girl's hand was. "Is this…my other half?" she asked herself.

Taking another massive drink, Ritsuko didn't care that Rei was learning something she was never meant to. The little Halfling was to remain in the dark as to where half her soul and genetics came from, but to hell with that. If Gendo had his way Rei would be dead, Nozomu dead, and Chizuru and a new golem created. "Yes Ayanami, that is how we gave you the spark of life. We couldn't create a soul on our own, well we stopped trying when Tendril's Leaf gave us that girl. As long as either of you live the other will never die," she held Rei out the bottle.

Grasping the bottle thin slender neck, the dark fluid twirled around majestically. "I have never been allowed to drink before," she just held the bottle's neck. A pain expression, a sadness threatened to break the mask of emptiness Rei had when neither Shinji or Chizuru were around. "Can anything be done for…us?" she asked Ritsuko openly.

"You have my permission to drink Rei. You and I have been cast aside from the man we honored. Gendo plans on replacing that girl with Chizuru and you with a new toy of his owning," Ritsuko was stunned when Rei's eyes widened. For so long Ritsuko didn't know what to think of Rei, to hate, be disgusted, or pity. She knew now, it was pity as they were both betrayed by the same man, just Rei's cut was deeper. Joining Rei in touching the tube, Ritsuko swallowed hard, "I won't let him. I won't let him hurt her or you…and maybe I can think of something to save both of you. Now…tell me…how are things with you and Ikari-kun. He doesn't…he doesn't make you do things to him does he?" oh how Ritsuko would loath that. Her image of Shinji was pure and unsullied by the sins of the father, but if the apple fell close to the tree…well maybe accidents were in order.

Just like the accident Gendo used to kill her mother.

Sipping the brandy from the bottle, small little sample Rei licked her lips and scrunched up her nose. "This has an odd taste. It is not good or bad," Rei tried it again only a larger dose. With a nice red tinge under her eyes, Rei sat down on the ground and gazed at her other half. "I believe you Akagi-san. As for Alpha, no Shinji-kun, I have never been asked to do anything for him. He…Chizuru-sama says he worships me as he worships her. I would gladly do unto him as he does to me…but he is shy," she drank deeper.

Taking the bottle from Rei, Ritsuko poured each of them a paper cup full and she held it out to her. "A toast then. To the good Ikari male and those he keeps in his good graces. May they all be happy, and there wants fulfilled," she knocked her cup against Rei's and threw back. Rei did the same, and the two lapsed into a silence broken only by bubbles in the tank. The bottle continued to drain, and eventually the two started talking, well Ritsuko talked and Rei listened. Vent, anger, and bitter recrimination against Gendo was the topic of the hour, and Ritsuko got her fill. Before she blanked out though, Rei knocked her for a loop with a single question.

"Would you like to join Shinji's pack with us?" Rei was already wobbling with drunk at this point but seemed conscious enough.

Hugging the girl hard, Ritsuko was stunned when she felt Rei return in, girl was warm to the touch. "Oh, you're precious young buck doesn't need an old hag. Not when he has you girls. I just need to…keep looking," and then Ritsuko blacked out. She woke on one of the beds in the lab, with Rei snoring on top of her…damn girl was heavy.

X-X

"I miss Shin-chan," Chizuru whined as she lay with legs splayed on her couch. One leg was over the top of the furniture while the other was on the ground. Her shirt was hiked up revealing the fit and trim belly that she scratched at mindlessly. Grinding her hair into her arm pillow to get a better angle at her visitor, "How can it have only been four days since this stupid week started, and why aren't you like I am?"

Well Himari was made of firmer stuff than to be such a flagrant and open creature. Daintily sitting on one of the side chairs, Himari held her fully repaired blade on her lap and gripped her chin with thumb and forefinger. "Mayhap it be that I do get moments with Shinji-sama each morn. Tis much harsher on you, as should be expected. Twas you that begat thee events is it not?" her anger did seep in slightly. While not part of the bet, Himari was involved in it so punished herself as well. A servant that failed her master required much reprisal. Maybe she could impose on her beloved master to spank her…physical punishment had its uses.

Rolling off the couch, falling into a lump on the ground, Chizuru crawled much like the fox she called after. "Want to go out? You and I? Go get something to eat, do some window shopping? Or maybe we can spy on what my brother and those two other boys are up to?" Chizuru's tail popped out as she crawled. Picking at a tray of cookies Shinji prepared for them. Himari had brought it over with the note that simple said 'I miss you', Chizuru guarded that tray vigilantly. She did share a few with her companion in loneliness, "When this week is over I'm not leaving his room for a full day."

Shuffling over to Chizuru, her feet hardly leaving the ground, the skilled sword maiden helped herself to one of the peanut butter cookies. "You wish to spend time out…with myself?" she fingered the cookie deftly. Spinning it around like a medallion it appeared as if a full sphere. While they were civil with one another for quite some time now, they never tried to interact with one another much on their own. It simple didn't happen, but here the fox was offering. Thumping her sheath on the ground, "What do thee play at Fox? Ne'er have you ever extended thy hand in such a matter before."

Leaping up and snapping at the cookie, Chizuru stole a good quarter of it before landing on her feet. With only the skill of one of the vane, her clothing fell into place perfectly and beautifully. "Well I've been thinking a lot this week," Chizuru held a hand out in friendship. Selfishly grabbing Himari's, personal space be damned, the eternally positive Chizuru gave it a single pump. "We're going to be together for a very long time. I'm not leaving Shin-chan, and you won't either I'm sure. So why not get to like one another, be better friends?" that impish smile was contagious.

Share him, Himari felt her darker impulses in the hidden corners of her mind rebel against the idea. Oh Himari wasn't totally selfless, quite the contrary in some issues. Shinji was one of those main areas, part of her truly wanted him all to herself. To have the lion share of his heart, to be the only one he longed and loved. It could happen, if she struck Chizuru while unexpected she could win, the pup would fall easily, and a shattered cup would remove all those vying for his affection. Then she would be queen, she would have all she wanted, all she ever wanted! And as the darkness rose it quelled with the knowledge that if she did that she'd invite her own demise. Her beloved master would have to put her down.

"What of the others then? Do we embrace them as sisters or fellow servants to our lord?" Himari kept a hold on Chizuru's hand. While the fox could lie with a straight face easily, her body would lie with non-visible tells. An increased pulls, sweaty palms, or a muscle spasm would be the girl's undoing if a lie she tried to pass as truth. Feeling Chizuru tug slightly on her hand to free it, "What of your young protégée, the observer who wishes more, or the damnable tea sprite that claims to be a bed warmer. Do we welcome them with open arms?" Damned if those others didn't fill Himari with jealousy, she was quite human of heart.

Her tail hung limply behind her and then vanished completely, but Chizuru didn't frown, just got an irritated tick in her brow. "Well part of me wants to just grab him and run off, you're welcome to come, and leave those others behind. I'd hate to leave my little girl behind. And if I have to share, I guess having those two with us considering our enemies is good. Rather they work with us than against us. That Lizlet though needs to lower her bust, my babies need to be unquestioned," Chizuru gave herself a hoist and her face reddened.

"Thee be quite sensitive today, Fox. Has but a few days left you flustered and yearning for my master's touch," Himari released the girl and finished off the cookie. Silly school girl notions of indirect kisses came to mind and she joined Chizuru in a moment of embarrassment. How weak she had become, to be moved by notions of kisses and touches. Fixing the sleeves of her kimono, disheveled when she assaulted her target. "Now if we were to go out for sup, we best move before it gets too late. Though I suspect you only suggest this as you've none to provide for you. Where is yon brother again?" she licked her teeth clean of dessert bits.

Her hands still groping herself, fixing herself back into the magic bra that kept her bulk at bay, Chizuru pouted again. "Of course they're sensitive! Shin-chan loves my babies and they love him, so he's got them all lonely as he's off playing with that damn girl," after herself teasing ended she lead Himari out of the apartment. Once they hit the street, Chizuru was the leader and Himari the follower. "Well my brother is out planning Suzuhara's date tomorrow. Seems the boys are having a little tiff over Asahina. And if you didn't know I sent that sneaking snake out to watch over Shin-chan," Chizuru toyed with the bow of her uniform.

Ah yes, the spies that were sent to watch over Kuesu to insure she didn't take liberties. Himari had a hand in that, but at great cost. Lizlet had to be bribed to work in the shadows, as the girl was so damn flirtatious. Himari had to give-up half of Shinji's futon. She retained the left side, while Lizlet took the right now. That was when they were able to avoid the wrath of Katsuragi. Though it seemed that Lizlet was more apt to abusing her poor dense master in the mornings…the number of mornings he woke with his head on those 'pillows' was getting quite high. Only a matter of days before Lizlet cajoled him to…to…blast it she had to be careful lest she loose herself again.

"So where shall we dine, as you have been the one to suffer the most I give thee option," Himari forced her firm resolve back. Getting upset that the blonde was inching closer to taking up the role of bed warmer proper was foolish. School girls passed them, their uniforms and casual clothing piqued Himari's interests again and again. Shinji had gotten her a few beautiful pieces, but they just made Himari self-conscious. Something she wasn't used to despite the time spent. "Are you sure you not want to bring your pet with you, yon Ayanami was at the apartment correct?" Himari recalled the girl's door was shut.

Giggling a little, tinkling brass bells, Chizuru was already pointing at a small bistro where Asuka, Shinji, and Kuesu could be seen dining. "Nobody said we couldn't go to the same place as they are, just as long as we don't interfere correct?" Chizuru was quite evil when necessity forced it. Twirling around Himari, gripping the silken kimono gently with her fingers, Chizuru pushed the girl through the door. A resounding sadness, "As for my little trainee, she's got a hangover. Apparently she and that blond doctor got drunk together last night if you can believe it. That Akagi woman brought her home this morning and Rei-chan just went right back to bed."

Maybe a small drink of sake was in order for herself, Himari pondered. Katsuragi did have a few fine vintages despite her favoring that nasty swill of beer. "Did not know they were of a level to do as such," Himari admitted. Rei was an odd girl, but Himari respected Rei's courage and determination. Feeling Chizuru's hands going south of her shoulders and to her covered bust, Himari began to sweat, "What are thee doing temptous fox, we are in view of others and we are not even…we…" But wow did Chizuru know what she was doing, not as good as Shinji, but far better than her own skills at self exploration.

"Play along or that little host boy won't take us where we want," Chizuru whispered as she play bit Himari's ear. Using the blushing and flustered girl as a shield, Chizuru approached the man occupying the entry station of the fine Italian bistro. "Hello there handsome," oh how Chizuru could befuddle the minds of men, "we need a seat for two." Helping herself to Himari's chest again, a hand slipping between the folds of silk, "Just a little longer, sorry."

Gods strike her down now! Himari could do nothing but be accosted by the blasted seductress. As Chizuru played with and toyed with the man, a good three years older than Shinji, Himari was at her mercy. Though as she listened to the flirting and teasing words Chizuru used, Himari could hear the lie in them. A skilled actress, but Himari had heard the truth in Chizuru far to much to fall for it. It was the only reason Himari didn't get angry at Shinji's girlfriend speaking sweet words to this stranger. When they were seated, in view but heavily obscured from their prey, Himari scowled fiercely. "You take far too many liberties with our newfound alliance. My body is not for you," she fixed her kimono again.

Flipping through the menu, half reading it and half watching Shinji eat awkwardly with his party, Chizuru just rolled her hand over. "It got us the table we needed and a free meal. And I have to admit you do have a lovely set on you. I'd think all that training would have made your firm and tough, not soft and…" she shut up. Holding her hands up in defense, Chizuru found a small steak knife under her nose courtesy of Himari. Leaning back, abandoning her spying for now, "Sorry, you're right I did go far. But I'm a little desperate. I find it funny. For over three hundred years everything was easy and almost boring…then he came."

To that Himari could agree and let the argument drop. Chizuru was just dealing with loneliness in her own way. Himari had her ways of dealing with it when Shinji headed off to be with those others. It was going to be hard to do, but well worth it until she could resist no longer. Her nature would overcome her in time, it was inevitable. Chizuru felt comfortable talking constantly over the course of the meal. A floodgate had been opened, and the fox had just kept talking and talking. How Rei was, television shows, rumors at school, and a nonstop slew of other things almost as if she was afraid if the talking stopped the evening would end. She'd be alone again. Himari noticed, and some of her apathy for the fox shrank.

"Well they're gone, likely back home or something. Want to hit my mother's for a nice bath?" Chizuru wiped her lips. The Kitsune had gotten a large steak and salad, she seemed to eat much when nervous, while Himari some fish and rice. Again that sense of worry pervaded the girl, pleading and hoping for her lifetime companion to continue. Sliding out of the table, Chizuru patted the man that seated them on the rump and gave him a small smile, it was all he'd get. "You've never believe how busy she gets some nights, but I'm sure we could get in. And if you want you could try talking to her about those guardians," Chizuru sweetened the deal.

Her brother was off with the guys planning and plotting a date, her 'daughter' was sleeping, and her boyfriend off due to a bet, Himari understood Chizuru better that day. "I would indeed like to speak to yon Tamamo about our strife. Scrolls I have read lead me to worry that more be happening than we are lead to believe," Himari would suffer Chizuru a little longer. Why suffer alone when you could with others and lesson the blow for both. They reached the bathhouse as the sun was setting, having stopped at a few stores along the way for Chizuru to stop. The girl just HAD to buy a new piece of lingerie for when Shinji came back to her.

"Ah my daughter comes and brings with her the always welcome Noihara-san, welcome to my humble establishment," Tamamo greeted both girls with a bow. A small group of older men, baldness and pudgy bellies the rule of the day, glared at having there goddess taken from them, only to catch sight of the new additions. Clapping her hands, Yukihana appeared at her side, "Prepare one of the private baths for my daughter and her friend. My dear patrons I must leave you for now to tend to my family." The men cried out in bitter and mournful tears, but when she waggled a disproving finger they clammed up. Better to be on Tamamo's good side or be banned as she had done to unruly before.

Bowing appropriately to show her respect to not only the mother of a friend but one of such mythic stature as Tamamo, Himari was again overwhelmed by the sense of power. Tamamo was at a different level than she was and even Himari. If the woman wanted, Himari wondered if Tamamo could fight a guardian on her own. Finding the bath created in traditional fashion, Himari lost the last of her apprehension and shed her kimono to a provided basket. "You honor me, Tamamo-sama, for knowing and allowing one such as myself to be welcomed in your presence," she would not downplay this meeting.

"Oh don't talk like that or you'll give her a big head. And mom already has one of those. You should see how she fawns over Shin-chan. I wonder if I need to worry you'll try to steal him from us," Chizuru brushed passed Himari and to the wash stations. Cleaning herself quickly and brutishly, the joy Chizuru had was tempered with aged strife between the two. "Mother, we came for a nice bath and to hear what you've learned about those monsters attacking the city," Chizuru nearly fell off her seat.

During the daughter's rushed cleaning, Tamamo had stripped and sat beside her and Himari. "Oh and here I had hoped you came to visit me. And you need not fear losing your beloved Shinji-sama to either Yukihana or me. There shall be no stealing, those days are gone from both of us. But he is always welcome here. He was quite welcome last week when he came looking for you," Tamamo tittered at something only she seemed to know.

Remembering that evening, Himari had wondered how it took Shinji two hours to go to the baths to find Chizuru only to have him return without finding the fox. He had said it was because Tamamo insisted he stay for supper, but he ate again not an hour after returning. Best not think about it. "Apologies for my presumptuousness, but a scholar I am not, yet one is needed to better know of what we face," climbing into the bath, her aches melted away. It was a small bath, perfect for a more romantic setting, but did accommodate both top heavy kitsune and Himari. There was that jealousy again, Tamamo was a vision beyond all things, easily trumping both younger demons.

"I will tell you what you want, if you promise to spend the night here with us. Yukihana would enjoy company as well," Tamamo sank up to her neck. Her impressive assets floated much akin to Chizuru's, only Himari's remained unaffected, a sign of her muscular structure. When both girls agreed, Tamamo let her hair into the water and it billowed out magically. "What I've learned is troubling indeed. The guardians of the seal are all that separate the spirit world and the human world. Once they are all dispatched the seal will visualize before those who know the ceremony. And from then any number of things both good and bad could happen. Of course I did learn how to do it, the ceremony, but it is a matter of knowing who else that is the trouble," Tamamo admitted. Being more like the daughter than not, Tamamo snuck a small touch from Himari, "My you are quite the lovely woman."

Blushing at the touch and compliment, Himari sank up to her nose and let the news fill her mind rather than fancy. Somebody wanted access to the spirit world, but to what ends. She'd need to learn it, how wanted it and why. If she was around for it, that was. Soon Himari was listening to mother and daughter bicker and tease one another, only occasionally remembering she was there. It didn't matter, Himari was just enjoying an evening to herself and her thoughts. The shared a guest room and in the morning Himari learned that Chizuru hugged things in her sleep, and did make a fine pillow. Maybe she should give Lizlet a break, it worked marvelous things on her neck.

X-X

Beside himself with worry, Touji just hung his head down and tried not to think about anything. Hikari, she had seen him and even waved at him as he waiting for his date. What did somebody do on a date, where would he take Akane? They had agreed to go out after the half day of school so at least he didn't have a FULL day of fretting. But why…why had Akane even wanted to go out with him? Shouldn't both Hikari and Akane know he had asked the former out? No, some odd twist of fate had the inverse happen though. The girl Touji loathed and Tayura liked thought he asked her out. Oh and that made this little pre-game warm-up all the more frustrating.

"Suzuhara are you listening to me," Tayura slugged Touji in the arm. Sitting in the classroom, a small circle of desks, Tayura and Shinji flanked the doomed lad. The boy that wanted to take Asahina was brooding, while Shinji a little haggard and tired. Grabbing Touji's shoulder, Tayura started shaking him lightly, "You better have a good day planned for her, but not TOO good. She needs to have fun, but you have to let her know you're just friends. Understand?"

Gently prying Tayura away from the dumbstruck Touji, Shinji continued to pull until Tayura was sitting again. Keeping his hand on the taller boy's shoulder, holding Tayura down, Shinji attempted to defuse the situation. "You both need to calm down. Just because you're going on a date with Asahina-san doesn't mean you're 'dating'. Just an afternoon out between friends is no declaration of love. You just go out, have fun, and learn a bit more about one another," he spoke of experience.

Leaving it to Shinji to bring the basic but marred details into light, Touji saw his savior. "Yeah you're right," he actually lifted his head, "just an afternoon out with me and the girl Tayura likes! We all know I'm not on the make for her. I'll take her out, make her happy, and then let her know I don't like her like that!" This was going to be easier than earlier expected! He was worried over all this for nothing, just one big misunderstanding. So why was Tayura still glaring at him, "S-so what do you guys think I should do on this date?"

"Not go," was what Tayura said instantly then grabbed his own nose and sighed. Shaking his anger out, "Sorry-sorry I know that's not the case. Asahina-san has been talking about this all week. She'd be devastated if you just stood her up." Deflating in a depressed mound, Tayura shrugged Shinji off of him, no longer a physical threat. Examining Touji with extreme detail, "At least you're not looking to fancy. Should keep her from thinking to deeply. But as to what you do…I've not been on a date before."

Neither had Touji, what did somebody do on a date. If only they had somebody with experience, somebody that went through it…Touji locked in on Shinji. "Shin-man has been on dates before. Hell you're like the date master! We've all seen you off with that Jinguji girl and that hottie from the tea house this week. So…tell, what were your last few dates like. Maybe I can use those as an example?" Touji actually pulled out a pad of paper. Girls in the room took notice of his little info bomb and giggled. They pointed at Shinji, whispered to one another, looked again blushing and ran off. Touji noticed but didn't care, it was time to pump Shinji for information.

Suddenly on the spot, Shinji fidgeting and scanned the room at the sound of chairs moving Oh he locked eyes with those girls and his face paled a moment before he begrudgingly looked back. "Well despite what you just said and got me into trouble with, I did not go on a date with Kuesu-san yet nor have I had a private date with Lizlet-san," not a resounding debasement of his dating habits. Groaning at how he sounded, and yet another girl running out, "It depends on the girl really, Touji. You want to do something that they think are fun or at least might like."

"Yet? YET? What do you mean yet, Shinji-kun? You've been spending all week with Jinguji because of that stupid bet! Chizuru is wearing a divot in the carpet walking back and forth worried!" Tayura throttled the young Ikari harshly. Gripping the boy by the collar, Tayura just pushed and pulled to vent his brotherly frustration. "Day after tomorrow I'm not even going to be allowed in the apartment! Do you know what I've overheard her planning for you? DO YOU? Hell I think she plans on inviting Noihara-san over as well!" Tayura then released Shinji letting him fly back into his chair. Tayura joined the other boys in looking pale.

Scooting his chair closer to Shinji's and further away from the powder keg that was Tayura, Touji never liked watching a fuse going short. "Well we know how Tayura feels about this. And you said that Jinguji is your fiancé, so I guess it is only natural you'd go on date with her," Touji had no idea. He didn't care right now about Shinji's relationships, not with appointment for the gallows soon approaching. Handing Shinji his pad and pencil, "Write down what you DID do on your last dates with Chizuru-san and Noihara-san? I just need ideas, please?" Begging Shinji always worked, the boy was to nice and Touji only rarely abused that nature.

Reluctantly taking the offered articles, Shinji too shifted a little further away from the brooding Tayura. Scribbling down as he spoke, "Well with Himari-san we do more classical things, she loves that type of thing. We went to a koto recital, followed by some flower arrangement, a meal at a lovely traditional restaurant, and ended with a walk in the park. Himari just loves more traditional things, but I guess you might have noticed that," Shinji gushed with a tone of admiration and tenderness. As soon as his soft smile came he blushed a little, "As for Chizuru-san and my last date…was a dance club, a restaurant, and…" He sagely shut up.

"And then what?" Touji was drinking it all in, "what did you do after that? What about those times we see or hear you with Ayanami, her clone, and that blond?" Touji kept pushing at Shinji's arm hoping to jumpstart the boys writing. This was gold! But then again nobody would ever get Touji to some classical music playing or watching flowers. If that was Akane's thing, Touji knew he wasn't that girl's type. But when Shinji didn't answer and the pencil fell from his fingers, Touji found the lad was fully red. "Oh you hound! A little dinner a little dancing and then a quick stop to a hotel?" Touji started laughing. More proof that Shinji wasn't too much removed from the lad he had befriended.

Growling, Tayura tore at his hair and thumped his feet in frustration. "Stop talking about that Suzuhara! How would you like hearing about YOUR sister going out with Shinji-kun to places like that? It's disgusting, and if you plan on taking Asahina-san to one of THOSE places they'll never find your body," Tayura held his fingers up like claws. A moment later he sulked again, arms hanging limply at his side. Pitifully, "I'm going to go get some groceries for supper. I can't take this anymore. Shinji-kun, see you Monday and you better have flowers or something for her…Chizuru is taking this hard."

"So am I, Tayura-kun, so am I," Shinji didn't sound to be lying or pitying the boy. Waving after Tayura, Shinji and Touji set up the chairs and wandered to the windows. They were waiting for Akane to show up, she had a few after the Saturday half day meetings and then it was off to the races. Handing Touji a pair of tickets, Shinji stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Amusement park is always a good first date. Plenty to do and great range. Was going to take Chizuru-san, but I guess she's other plans for our reunion. As for my other…dates…they range based on who I'm with. Rei-san always is happy to eat, Shizuka likes being in cool places so bowling or indoor activities, and Lizlet…" Shinji shivered, "well she likes tea."

Holding the two thin slips of paper as if they were glass, Touji felt his heart swell. Saved, he was saved again by Shinji and without asking! "I'd never have thought of this, thanks a bunch Shin-man," Touji gave Shinji a shoulder bump. But to think Shinji had so specialized a date routine for those girls, guess he did actually like them not lust after them. Putting the tickets in his wallet, Touji saw an odd look on Shinji's face, something he didn't like. Shinji looked worried or upset. "What's up Shin-man, problem in paradise?" he couldn't relate to Shinji's problems.

"You could say that," Shinji spun and put his back to the window, "Ever have everything planned out and then you learn you know nothing?" Hunching forward, Shinji's head hung comically over his stomach as he bent in an odd angle. "I envy Tayura and you a little. Both of you have one girl in your heart and that's it. I love…its so complicated anymore. And I can't help but feel I'm not being fair to anybody," he just shook his head slowly.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Touji nearly swallowed his tongue. "I can't help you Shin-man, but if they didn't WANT to be with you they'd leave right? Not like you're…you're keeping them chained up or anything. So maybe not worry about it so much. With so many after you, one will stick if the others go. But if you want to talk later, when I'm not about to piss myself with fear, call." He'd always be there for Shinji if he needed, but his nerves were so shunted he had little extra brainpower.

Waving at the door, "Hello Asahina-san," Shinji flinched when she turned her nose up at him. "Well Touji, have fun and hope it goes good for you. And not to make things more complicated for you…just know that Asahina-san talks a lot about you while Hokari-san talks a lot about Tayura-kun. Maybe you've more options than you know?" Shinji said softly so Akane couldn't hear. The girl kept her air of disappointment on as Shinji walked past her and left into the hallways.

Pressing himself off of the wall and towards his date, Touji had to admit what he had just seen was confusing. Up until recently he would have thought Akane was at least on friendly terms with Shinji. They teased him about Akane maybe liking him, but Touji thought it was at least friends. "What was that about, Asahina-san? Shinji put a tack in your shoe or something?" he gestured to the door. The date was off to a remarkable start with Touji accusing the girl, but best to go with your best foot forward.

Fixing her glasses, Akane scrunched her nose pushing them even higher. "I thought Ikari-kun was better than he is. We've all seen him now tooling about town with Jinguji and others. I know it was because of a bet, but word is he's far too happy about it. I thought he'd not be the type to just…I thought he cared about Minamoto," Akane briskly walked out the door. Moving at her own pace, a quick and frazzled one, she was beside herself.

"He is better than that, you just don't know the whole of it," Touji felt the need to defend Shinji. After the incident in the classroom, Touji knew Shinji was taking this business seriously. Standing close, but not too close, to his date, Touji had to admit Akane could be cute. Her outfit wasn't flashy or high fashion, but it accented her features and brought out an attractive quality from the mousy girl. Feeling his wallet to insure he hadn't lost it, "We don't know the situation between all of them. So is it our place to judge them without knowing everything?"

Slowing her pace, Akane turned to Touji scrutinizing, then her eyes softened and a bright smile crossed her face. Pearly white teeth were framed by slightly pinker lips than normal. "I guess you may have a point there. I was there for the bet, and if Jinguji is his fiancé, things have to be odd for them. Maybe I've been hard on Ikari-kun for nothing. He does seem sad," she nodded. At some unknowing impulse in her mind, Akane took a bold step closer to Touji and linked her arm with his. It was a soft hold, feather light, and not done with confidence. "You are a lot more astute than you let people know," she confided.

Body bristling at unknown sensations and emotions, Touji didn't push the girl off. "Well I just know my friends is all. And this mess is really causing him trouble. Hope it sorts itself out," he didn't feel comfortable talking about it though. Shinji's business was his own, and Touji felt ill equipped to understand the nuances of it all. Pulling his wallet out with his free hand, he managed to get the tickets out without fumbling or dropping it. "I-I got us some tickets for an amusement park if you want to go. W-we didn't say what we wanted to do on our d-date," oh god he was actually doing this.

"Oh that actually sounds like a good idea! And here I was worried you take me to the arcade or something," Akane plinked one of the tickets from his hand. Daintily putting the admission into her purse, she hung her head a little in nervousness. Girl wanted to appear bold, but was having a hard time of it. Heading towards the train station, "So have you been keeping up with your studies? Last I heard you've not been on disciplinary notes."

Ah sweet awkwardness how he had missed you! Just a few meters outside of the school grounds and already the topic was his grades. "Y-yeah I'm keeping them up. Tayura is adamant I not cause the aides to much trouble," Touji could feel her sweating. Was she just as nervous as he was, how was that possible! Girls had it easy, the guys were the ones on trial during dates right, she should just go with the flow. What to talk about…what did he want to know… "So…what have you been up too lately?" Smooth, real smooth.

"Well I've taken up croquette as a hobby actually. And there are a few new shows on television that I'm enjoying," Akane sounded to relax a little. Her courage dropping, the girl released her hold on his arm, but actually came across happier.

With the lack of contact with her, Touji suddenly felt oddly sad. He wasn't supposed to want to like how she felt, but he had. "I've heard of a few of those shows," he watched most of them. Television was one of the few things Touji knew quite well. They chatted about those new shows, Touji finding Akane knew more about some of his favorites than he did. God he was laughing at times at her odd little whims and comments. The train ride had been over in an instant and the pair were trolling around park with rich smiles.

The Saturday afternoon crowd was fairly dense, but the pair made their way through them without trouble. At times they held hands, only to avoid losing one another in the crowd. But as the day stretched on they found themselves not letting go. It was easier to just to keep holding on to one another. They ate at a small stall, park food, that was greasy and unhealthy but ever so tasty. Rides were had, small shops viewed, and a few pictures taken. Those smiles were ever wider and they stood closer each time. But the evening was quickly coming upon them, but they both had one last ride to take.

"You don't mind the Ferris wheel do you? I've always wanted to go on it with-with somebody," Akane pulled Touji towards the line. It was short and moved fast.

Oh he was in trouble, Touji knew that and knew it bad. He was having far too much fun, enjoying Asahina's company far too much. This wasn't what this day was supposed to be, he was to hate it to hate her! This was the girl that caused Hikari so much trouble, but he just couldn't. That smile, how her eyes danced and eyelashes fluttered when she did! "S-sure I'd like that too," and he did want to. His heart was swelling against his wishes. They got into a cab and were off, and his heart was pounding harder and faster. What was he to do?

Sitting next to Touji on the cab, Akane couldn't look away from the floor. She twirled her finger on the thin mat of the seat. "S-Suzuhara-kun, I'm really glad you asked me out today. I…I had a really fun time. Never thought I'd be asked out. I'm not very attractive, and I hear the rumors from the boys that I'm to strict…but here I am," she took his hand but wouldn't look at him.

"You're cute," Touji said without thinking, a reflex action. Well that was the worst thing to say as it got Asahina's attention instantly. She turned to him, face glowing with night lights from the park, those lightly pink lips were illuminated. Those eyes, the drew him in…he fought against it that siren call, but he felt himself leaning in. No-no! Think of Hikari think of Tayura! But he found himself cupping her cheek, "You're really cute." And she was, especially when she shut her eyes, pursed her lips, and leaned

Touji leaned in as well, they made contact for all of two seconds and pulled away. They left the cab with pinkie fingers entwined. Touji was confused and yet exhilarated. What did it mean, if anything…they didn't talk about it? Both needing separate trains to get home, Akane gave Touji another peek on the cheek before she got on her train. "I don't know if this means anything to you, T-Touji-kun, but that was my first…and maybe we can go out again?" she was fidgeting and almost ready to sprint away.

"Sounds good to me," Touji confessed and the doors shut. He nearly missed his train, but he just beat the doors. Not good, how did he tell Tayura about what happened. What could he say?

X-X

Her hair was still damp as she stood before her mirror just looking at her reflection with dull hate. Kuesu hated her hair, hated that damn dark moon seal, hated her lackluster body! She was to muscular to be svelte like Asuka, to scrawny to have the natural beauty of that damn Noihara, and well her bust was nowhere near that insufferable Kitsune. Drying herself off with a small contempt, she felt that familiar tenseness in her as she lowered the towel from chest to waist.

"I'm being foolish. This is just a day out with my fiancé and my best friend that is all. He does not judge and she has never looked down on me," Kuesu did her best to talk herself up. Today was the last day though, last day of unadulterated contact with Shinji. Oh she knew those demons spied on them and followed her around. Her skill was to great to not sense them, but they honored the bet and stayed out of sight so she allowed it. But today, a whole day with her two favorite people…Asuka would push for something. "But I do not know how to act around him anymore. My feelings have only grew over the years and his…" she sank.

The dull sensation spread a crimson glow over her entire body as she dried off her maidenhood. Foolishness, but she couldn't deny thoughts of her betrothed have made her a little…interested. "But that is for after marriage not before. He is only training for me," oh how that sounded a lie to her. Times had changed, and she was terrified of that. Would he want to touch her down their like he did his demon lovers? Was she ready for that? She didn't know, but feared if he broached the subject. With how his other lady friends treated the subject so openly, wouldn't he be expecting it?

Putting on a little special garb for the day, an extra fancy maid garb of the purist silk, Kuesu loved how it felt against her skin. "There will be no practices this day, no runs, no hurting…just a day out with friends," she told her reflection with certainty. Asuka had to suspect something by now though. All week had been training and harshness, but it was all Kuesu knew! Her mother pushed her hard for the glory of the family, so her private time had been little things. Books, sewing, other simple things, or whatever Asuka had wanted to do. So when it came time to have her week with Shinji, she panicked and just did her normal. Hardly the thing to gain his heart or remind him of their pledge.

The doorbell rang with deafening clarity, time was up. Heating her body up to dry her hair, Kuesu left the confines of her bathroom and walked past her art collection. She did enjoy that as well, the posh life she lived due to her high cost of missions. Maybe they'd go to a museum today, she hadn't had much time to do that herself. A glut of demons under a common banner had been infiltrating the city. This Shuten-Douji needed to be stopped. Expecting a second ring any moment, Asuka was always so impatient, she was stunned when she opened the door without it but when she saw no Asuka she froze.

"Good afternoon Jin-Kuesu-san," Shinji stood alone in a respectable grey collared short sleeved shirt and black slacks. He had a small bundle in his hands that he kept in front of his chest and his vision cast down. If Shinji were the perverted type he'd have been scoping out his hosts ample chest, but he had shown no illicit intentions. Holding the parcel out in both hands, "I-I made us some lunch before we head out. A-Asuka said she had some things to do so she won't be coming."

Keeping Shinji's pets occupied no doubt, Keusu didn't know whether to laugh, scream, or cry. "Come in Shinji-kun," her voice betrayed none of her fears. A whole day with just Shinji, what would she do now?! The last time they had been alone had been after their fight and Shinji's returned memories. It had been a sweet moment, one of her most cherished. It had so wrapped her up at that moment she hadn't had time to think of her actions and pushed herself on him. Himari had stopped that, and now Kuesu had not the courage to replicate it. Unable to resist a peek at his rump as he walked in, "You know I could have ordered food rather than you cook for me. Or I could have cooked for you, or do you think myself inept at the task?"

Twirling around fast, the bento swinging out like a pendulum, Shinji looked ashen. "No-no! I just…I like cooking for people I like and…well…" he blushed and lowered his hands again. His confession hung in the air for a few moments as booth teens let it sink in and neither were able to speak quite yet. "So" Shinji took the ball and ran with it, "what would you like to do today? You were insistent that you chose today's events. More training?"

"No, no training for today," Kuesu took the food from Shinji's hands and helped herself to a touch of his skin. The few scant minutes in the bathroom together earlier in the week was proof he wasn't lying. They had spoke only briefly of matters of the heart, Shinji confessed his fears. Silly boy was still worried that she hated him for forgetting, and allowing his odd situation to come. Well she got her first true reunion kiss that day, one where he remembered her and their promise. "But I will say if you wish to choose the itinerary it would be allowed. I have been harsh on you this week," and yet he surprised her with his skills.

Following Kuesu to her dinette set, he helped her set the table and unpack the food. "Well you want to insure I'm up to your standards as a s-slayer. I still hope we can achieve peace without violence, I realize it's not always an option," Shinji helped Kuesu into her seat and took his own. Looking around the lavish apartment, "Still looks so beautiful up here."

In her mind Shinji was calling her beautiful and Kuesu's heart skipped a beat. She hated feeling this weak, but it was also exhilarating to be with him. Ever since she met him, Shinji had filled her with purpose. He was the one that had been so gung-ho on being a slayer back then, to please his mother and protect Kuesu. So she studied hard and trained harder so when they would marry they'd be the ultimate pair. Together in purpose and in love, her heart swelled thinking of him. Then she heard from Asuka about things, and her heart knew something else hatred. Not against Shinji, the ward was to blame not him, but those that tried to steal her only solace in her lonely life.

"If you trained harder and got full control of your powers you could join me in the hunt. We'd make enough money to buy this building," Kuesu sampled the food prepared. Having lived in Europe so long she developed a taste for its cuisine over Japan's, but the smell was quite intoxicating. A sliver in her mouth she let it dance over her tongue, oh yes this was something to savor. "Quite delectable meal, perhaps I was wrong to suggest ordering out," had she been alone she'd have inhaled it.

Scratching the back of his head, Shinji ate in peace. They chatted of minor things, careful things. Both would stray towards their promise and their building feelings but then quickly redirect the conversation. It was the elephant in the room, what were they to one another. Childhood friends found once again, betrothed, or strangers with an odd history.

Taking her napkin off, Keusu left the table and pushed Shinji's hand down when he went to clean the table. "I've the maids for that. You know what maids are really for I hope," she gave him a steady glare. Damn big breasted blond tea-sprite, Asuka told her all about Lizlet. But again it wasn't Shinji's fault for it! All he had done was spare a creatures life that had meant no ill will to anybody, and the outcome was hardly suspect. "Now what shall we do with our time today?" she nestled against his side. He was warm, intoxicating, and Kuesu found some courage in that. When alone with him she COULD be weak, if Asuka was here she'd not be able too…oh Asuka you beautiful bitch!

Much to Kuesu's joy, Shinji didn't shrug her off and instead patted her hand warmly. "I'm up for anything really. We haven't had a chance to just…talk…since our last little encounter with just one another in this apartment," Shinji let himself be led to a couch. It was black leather and squeaked as they sat on it. The whole apartment had a black lacquered feel to it, it stunk of money. He wiggled into his middle cushion, "I'd really like to get to know you again, K-Kuesu-san."

"Its Kuesu-chan when we're alone, Shin-chan," Kuesu applied her ownership. Why be coy at this point, she had him where she wanted him. She loved him damn it, she could show it here without fear of demons using it as leverage against either of them. Let the world burn for now, she'd put out the flames after he left for the day. Resting her head against his shoulder, "I would love to get to know you again too. Fall in love with you again, not that I've fallen out of it."

He shuddered a little, accepted something in his heart that he had been fighting, and Shinji rubbed his head against Kuesu's. "And each day that goes by I remember more of you from back then and myself. I know now that…I did want to marry you that day. And as disgusted with myself as it makes me, I can't deny I feel the same. But…" he would have said more but Kuesu put a finger to his lips silencing him.

She knew what he was going to say, why ruin the moment with unneeded details. He loved those other girls too, and couldn't deny that either. "You've to big a heart," Kuesu said as she stared into his eyes and lost herself in them. "I know you love them, and you have your reasons for it. Asuka told me a lot and my mother did as well after her meeting with you. It must have been hard to be alone for so long without anybody to care for you. To live without memories of the past to keep you warm," she hated Gendo Ikari. That bastard forced her beloved into a life of abandonment and an ostracized existence. A heartless teacher that hefted blame and hate on him, and then a beautiful girl asks him out?

Maybe Kuesu owed Chizuru and Himari a little more than she liked to admit. Had it not been for them she might not have summoned back to Japan and him, and he'd have likely been a lot more depressed.

Falling into a daze of warmth and remembrance, Kuesu told Shinji of herself again. His arm draped around her like a shawl of tenderness and protection. Her mother's strict training regimen, the travels about, the fights with demons. She spared no detail, of how those demons threatened to break her not kill her. To make her their plaything as a sign to other slayers. And how through all those fears that hardened her and created the mask she wore in public, that she protected that image of the two of them on the lake. That it was him that gave her the courage to go on, to strive to become better.

When she had finished her tale with the introduction of Asuka's training to her life, Shinji had been silent for a good hour. Hugging her closer with his one hand, Shinji's voice was heavy, "Is…is that why you're hair is as it is…and you've that mark?" He had only spoken a few times during her stories, a few extra details about key things. Her mother, her travels, and if she had other friends. He had always gripped her harder when she said no to friends, but he had muttered how he owed Asuka for being there.

Pushing herself away from him, one hand between his legs and the other the back of the couch, Kuesu bristled. "Yes! This horrid scar and my ugly unnatural hair is all thanks to the strain of being a slayer put on me! All of it to prove my family is not the weakest of the great clans, and to show to you that I hadn't become soft! But when I see you again…when I found you…" she wanted to keep that flame of anger alive but couldn't. He wasn't judging her, no, that face was compassionate and kind. Just as she knew it would be.

"They're both marvelous, Kuesu-c-chan," Shinji ran his fingers through her silken silver locks. "I'm sorry I lost my way, that I forgot. But in my heart I always remembered a girl at the lake who gave me my first kiss. I thought it was Himari after she revealed herself to much. But she confessed that I was wrong…that memory though got me through many lonely nights," he brushed his thumb over the moon and in a bold move kissed it. "I'm sorry I'm not the man you thought I would be when we met again…that things have to be as they are," he hugged her as she started crying.

Pushing him over, laying atop of him, Kuesu shed a few light tears of happiness. "You're an idiot, Shinji. But I knew that then as I know it now, I want to be in your life forever. So if…if you'd have me now…I'd…" she sat on his legs and reached for her bodice. Her hands were shaking, hell her whole body was shaking with unease. She wasn't ready for this, not yet, but after what he said and what he was used to…she HAD to. Or she'd never amount to much in his heart. "If you'd like to m-make l-love I wa…" she felt his lips on hers and her heart rate spiked. He did! He was going to do it.

But he wasn't, not today anyway. After a very soft and delicate kiss, Shinji pushed here up gently. "You don't mean that, and I don't care if we don't do that ever. I don't…I don't need that in a relationship, Kuesu-chan. And with things as they are I'd feel less ashamed if we didn't," they both saw Himari and Chizuru in his words. Sitting back up, but not knocking Kuesu off, she clung to him tightly. "Next time…if you mean it I won't stop you," he winked at the girl.

"Asuka is right you are a pervert," Kuesu playfully gnashed her teeth at him. But oh how she relaxed and sank into his embrace. They sat there for a good hour just holding one another. Her stomach rumbled and they laughed. They went out for supper, a restaurant Shinji never heard of that cost enough to make him pause. Kuesu paid for it without batting an eye. The limo took the two of them back to Shinji's apartment, and before the keyhole she kissed him deep and passionately, let those hussies behind the door die of jealousy.

When she got back to her apartment a note from her mother was there. The paperwork was done and all that was needed was Shinji's guardian's signature. They'd be married as soon as Misato signed it. It was by crook not by hook, but Kuesu was a woman in love and didn't care. Next time she'd be ready, and then they'd go out and hunt Shuten-Douji as husband and wife, maybe she'd let the pets come too as they were skilled…yes everything was looking up.

X-X

Notes

I was debating a lemon with Keusu right here but felt it far to soon. A week isn't enough time, but it does allow for this sugary bit here. Trying to keep the story moving at a good pace. Its up to 18 chapters already…man I hope you're still enjoying this oddity. I'm finding my groove with it again. Well trying to anyway. Been a little sick last few days, but after a lot of sleep I think the worst is over.

Hope you all had a fun 4th of July, those in the US, and the rest of you…you make me amazed that my stories are worth you bothering to read ^_^ Still no self esteem in this whole writing business.

Later!

Mercaba


	19. Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer

So much to do so little time! Trying to keep this moving at move than a snails pace and interesting. Hope I'm doing a good job at it, this is the story I worry the most about being less than inspired at times. Oh well, still fun to write it. So go out, get in the pool, and enjoy the last few weeks of 'summer'.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 19

He was tired, but then again Kensuke was always tired on Monday mornings. Today though, he had a slight hope in his chest. Living vicariously through his friends, Kensuke was hoping for some real juicy gossip today thanks to Touji and Shinji. The buzz of Shinji's week with Kuesu and Touji's 'date' with Asahina would be good for a laugh. Stealing a peek in the room, Kensuke was a little stunned to find Touji already present. Finding his tall friend looking dazed and staring off into space, Kensuke just shrugged and ventured in.

Hikari was talking to a few other girls, Asuka being one of them, Kensuke waved at them only to have them ignore him as always. Swing and a miss…again. Oh well not like Kensuke expected his moment in the sun following the basketball game to last long. Back to being shunned by the pretty girls, Kensuke slung his bag over his desk and let the returning sense of loneliness pervade him. Hello my old friend, how have you been, me I've been hoping for a little something. Finding it odd that Asuka was there but Shinji wasn't, Kensuke slapped Touji on the back. "So how was your day out with Tayura's girlfriend?" Kensuke teased.

"What?! Huh? Oh Kensuke what are you doing here?" Touji jumped in his seat and nearly fell out of it. His hands clutched at the edge of the desk, going white with the strain, Touji had the look of a fugitive before a police officer. Slowly the tension left the jock as he continued to survey the room, "Just you? Thought Tayura was with you…don't really want to see him right now."

Being well trained in people watching, all he really got to do, Kensuke was enjoying Touji's spastic motions. Touji was never good at masking his emotions or whims, and right now Touji was rife with fear. Sliding his chair closer, "So I take it things went wonderfully for the two of you then? What did you guys do anyway?" Having had stuff to do on Saturday, some new VTOLS were flying in that he wanted pictures of, Kensuke had missed the dating strategy session. Waving at Shinji as the boy walked in, damn Shinji looked tired, "Going to have to tell Tayura that he missed his chance?"

Shushing Kensuke, Touji's eyes went wide again, now that was an unexpected visual tell. Touji was watching Hikari like a hawk, "Not so loud Ken! What if she's in here and listening to you? Not something we should be talking about. And we went to an amusement park…that's…that's all" Touji was nearly vibrating in his chair as Shinji collapsed into the chair next to them.

Dark circles under his eyes, Shinji waved weakly at the two boys and laid his head down. Letting out a powerful yawn, the pilot kept his eyes open despite the clear sign it wasn't what he wanted. "Morning guys, have a good Sunday?" his voice warbled with fatigue.

"Hell, Shin-man, you look beat! But you are just in time to hear about Touji's date with Asahina. He was being all secretive about it too! Then you can tell us about your day with Jinguji-san, bet it can't hold a candle to Touji's story though," Kensuke was eating this up. It did him good to see the oft overbearing and mocking Touji put in his place. Watching Shinji yawn again, "So why are you so tired man…your ladies not let you get any sleep?" Maybe there was too much of a good thing, Shinji looked outright done.

Still watching Hikari, the girl was smiling broadly at something Asuka had told her, Touji swiveled his head like a broken oscillating fan. "It was just a normal day at the park is all. We rode some rides, ate some food, and nothing else so back off already Ken. I know you're trying to imply something, but nothing happened…nothing. Now Shinji!" Touji twisted his head fast and hard. Thick cords of muscles and veins popped out as he strained, "He looks like he has a story or two to tell. Right, Shin-man?"

Sitting up in his chair, arm draped over the back of it, Shinji just waved his hand dismissively. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep. After the bed with Kuesu-san ended, Himari-san and Chizuru-chan wanted to talk to me about what happened is all," like Touji, Shinji wasn't making a believer out of anybody. Pulling his books out of his satchel, he set himself up for the day trying to avoid eye contact. "As for yesterday with Kuesu-san, all we did was go out for some food after catching up on…lost time," a sparkle in Shinji's eye was more telling than anything he actually said.

"YOU! Tell me what you did with Asahina-san," Tayura announced his arrival with his typical worry and fret. Forming the last side in the square, Tayura alternating finger pointing from Touji to Shinji. Where he had been angry at Touji he shifted to annoyed at Shinji, "And…next time Chizuru calls you over in the morning…can you 'talk' to her without waking me up? Or keep Ayanami out of it too…girl has lungs when she wants."

His fingers stalled from their typing as Tayura let slip part of why Shinji was so haggard. "Shin-man getting himself some early morning lovin?" now that was something to think about. Kensuke didn't think people actually HAD early morning trysts, well outside of his movies, but Shinji was living proof! Not seeing Rei to confirm anything, Kensuke flinched his head at Tayura hoping to get Touji to join in. Masking his intent with some fake typing, "Not to pry Shinji, but is it true? I mean you spend a week with another girl, your fiancé, and next day you're off with your girlfriend?" He didn't believe the whole Rei thing, girl was just odd was all.

Waving his hands off dismissively, Tayura preempted anything Shinji's suddenly pale face could utter. "I don't want to hear about Shinji, my sister, and her little protégé! I heard enough from them already, AND I'm forbidden from come home until after eight every night this week. So don't let him tell fibs about it. You SO owe me some good food for all this business Ikari. All I want to here right now is how you gently let Asahina know that you're not interested in her," Tayura seemed to grow larger with each word spoken.

This was getting good, Kensuke had to admit, watching Tayura and Touji fret over their respected crushes was great! Updating the betting pool he had for these two, Kensuke added a little fuel to the fire. "You mean the girl that just joined the class rep and Shin-man's best friend?" Kensuke pointed at Akane and Asuka. That was another thing that was odd but interesting to watch. Shinji and Asuka had something odd going on between them the last few weeks. Nothing romantic by the looks of things, but they acted real chummy whenever Asuka and Shinji interacted.

Both Touji and Tayura found themselves reacting to Kensuke's little detail. Touji opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to get words to form or leave his gob. After a few aborted attempts, "W-we just went to the park like you already knew we planned, Tayura. Just some rides and food is all…that is…that was all." Crumpling down on himself, Touji found a stain on the ground and focused his whole will on it.

"Well did you at least tell her that it was a one-time thing? That you weren't interested in her like that?" Tayura insisted as he sat back in his chair. He jerked his head to the door as Rei and Himari both seemed to float into the room. While Rei was her normal emotionless self, her body just was more fluid and poised than normal, but Himari was glowing with joy. "Oh damn, Shinji…your bodyguard there looks like my sister did…you didn't…how could you…never mind don't want to know. Touji talk!" Tayura glared at Shinji a few moments more.

While Kensuke wouldn't lie and say Himari didn't often look alluring, but right now she was positively radiant! So many pretty girls in the world, gave Kensuke a little hope that maybe one of them might match his personality and like him too. "Now we know why Shinji looks ready to pass out. Too much strain for one morning. Now if you add Misato-san into the mix I think we have a movie that we can sell for a mint!" not like Misato didn't already factor into Kensuke's fantasies. Fantasies were one thing though, and he wasn't one to let his mind fall into them. He stammered as Asahina giggled, looked at Touji and bashfully looked away, "Dude what was that? She just gave you the eye?"

"I'll be back in a second guys, I want to…" Shinji ticked his head towards Himari and Rei. A smile ate his fatigue away leaving him refreshed and quite lively himself. Shinji, it appeared, always had some extra time or energy for the women in his life. Sliding out of his chair, the pilot skipped over to the two new arrivals for a hushed conversation. Kensuke couldn't help but see Asuka scowl as it happened.

Blocking the line of sight between Touji and Akane, Tayura went pale as he grabbed Touji by the biceps. "That wasn't the look a girl gives a guy that turned her down. I see that look on my sister all the time, and it's when he shows up or does something for her. So you tell me exactly what you're hiding and if I don't like it…I'm trapping Hokari in a closet with Shinji-kun," Tayura threatened as best as he could.

"Oh Shinji-sama, this mornings…spar doth be an event we should do on occasion. I hath no belief it would haft been so invigorating," Himari's rich and amorous voice filled the room. It was their cover, an excuse for why the girl was radiant and overflowing while Shinji was a drained husk.

While it was fun to joke and tease about this whole Akane/Hikari thing, but Kensuke didn't want any actual fights over it. "Look Tayura, calm down a little alright," Kensuke held his hands out calmingly. Trying to lighten the mood, "If you lock those two up all it would do is drain Shin-man even more! And after what you've said…he couldn't handle another woman in his life." A few girls around overheard him through and pointed at Shinji giggling. Damn did he over hear some of them talking behind closed hands…they wanted to see if the rumors were true?

"NO, Kensuke, no. I have to hear this from his own mouth. Suzuhara knows how I feel about things, and he swore he'd do the right thing. If he betrayed me…then I see no option other than to let Shinji have another. Not like he doesn't have the stamina for it. Chizuru is out today because of his morning visit," Tayura was just a little too loud. If Chizuru had been there, she'd have rendered the boy unconscious for his little info slip, as it filled the room with its intensity. Now everybody knew partially what Shinji had done that morning, and who.

The room erupted chaos after Tayura's last shouted sentence. Eyes all went onto Shinji, who did himself no service at being seeing with two girls he was rumored to be with. He shrunk into himself, Himari stood defiantly and proudly before them. Her kimono clung to her body and the sound of silk cloth moving was audibly perceived. The bundle at her side was held in her hand, but her lips curled back in a feral grin. "Shinji-sama's prowess be not your concern, nor whom he cherishes with his time. He be not some male-whore, it be only a fruit of love. Now the fox and the pup here are not conquests…nor be myself. So take your eyes off of him, and your hushed jibs at him! Or know I shall not be forgiving," she thumped her parcel and the sound of heavy metal chimed in the room.

After Himari's bold declaration, Kensuke couldn't help but update a few files he had on his computer regarding Shinji. The girls he had overheard were now whispering heatedly, not a good sign. "He look, the Devil is leaving," Kensuke pointed at the upset German walking out of the room. Guess Asuka didn't like hearing that her friend's fiancé was servicing other woman, who were very defensive of him. To make matters worse, both Hikari and Akane were now fixated on Tayura for his disruption of class, "Well Touji, better confess now as Asahina is on her way over here." Maybe this wasn't a good thing, emotions made fools of those two larger boys.

"Tayura-kun, you shouldn't say such things out loud and set the class into panic. Think of Ikari-kun's feelings and your sister's before you just blab such personal things out loud," Asahina towered over the seated boy. Her hands at her hips, a fierce frown holding court on her face, and the sun reflected on her exposed forehead. Pointing at Touji, "Now I know I was hard on him last week, and I need to apologize for that. Ignorance is no excuse for bad behaviors. Why can't you be like Touji-kun here and think before speaking?" Did her voice soften when she said Touji's name…hell she said his first name?!

Blushing as a few classmates watched him, Tayura cowered under Akane's intense stare. "S-sorry, Asahina-san, it was just…I didn't mean to. Just a bad morning for me is all," he shrugged listlessly and couldn't meet the woman's gaze.

"Not here you have to apologize to," Kensuke admitted as he added three girls' names to his growing list of 'Shinji fans'. It wasn't like Shinji was trying to create a following of girls or list of rumors about his stature, so Kensuke didn't hold it against the kid. But to think that Akane was apologizing for her own actions, and browbeating Tayura was something else! Waving his hand over, "Don't be too hard on him Asahina-san, it's like he said though. Can you imagine waking up to…that?" Pointing at Shinji and Himari as they were huddled over with Rei, Kensuke hoped to short circuit Akane's wrath.

Blinking rapidly as she followed Kensuke's gesture, Akane opened her mouth and just went silent. "I-uh-well," Akane covered her mouth and cast a quick glance at Touji. Forcing a cough into her hand, she collected herself and stood a little taller. "I see your…point, Aida-kun, and I guess you have a reason to be a little unruly Minamoto-kun. Just keep your voice down when you're talking about…things like that," the girl paused as she turned to leave. Looking back at the trio of boys, her head lost its focus and moved about at random until settling down. "And…thanks again for Saturday, Touji-kun, I had a lovely time," her cheeks colored before she ran off to the safety of the female herd.

They sat there stunned for a few moments, Kensuke and Tayura just gaping at Touji as if he had grown a third arm. Hard to forget the look on that girl's face, it was so emotional that even they could see what is was. Girl had it bad for Touji, and he didn't refute her either! Just what was Touji not telling them, what was the truth of the little date? "Touji, you did tell her you weren't interested in her right. I mean I know it's not really my place to say anything, but I thought Tayura and you had an understanding," Kensuke found it hard to breathe.

"I meant to…I really did," Touji started but his shoulders sank and he shrugged listlessly. Throwing his hands outward in a placating gesture, "I didn't expect to have as much fun with her as I did. I just thought, I mean I wasn't expecting to have her say what she did. It was an accident." Touji flinched as Tayura got up and knocked into his desk.

Without a word, Tayura walked off and out of the room, Kensuke patted Touji's back supportively. "At least you didn't kiss her or anything," Kensuke saw Touji go ashen, "right?" Maybe it wasn't worth it after all, this whole dating business. Touji looked ready to bolt, Shinji was being drained of his bodily fluids, and Tayura was pissed off…not the best evidence of something good. His computer, his hand, and an active imagination might be better after all.

X-X

Now Chizuru knew that she was often spoiled by the men in her life, Tayura and Shinji, but even she felt a little bad about how she abused Shinji the last few days. It hadn't been his fault that she made that damn bet, but he was paying for it in spades now. To be fair to him though, it wasn't as if she wasn't spoiling him as well with their evening activities. Shinji was just better at it than she was, and he was a giver. So while she was paralyzed in orgasmic bliss and being pampered, Shinji was a sweating and panting mess. Oh and Himari was doing the same thing to him, gods she loved her man. Shinji just had infinite energy it seemed.

Hell that Sunday evening she had abused his charity all night to the point she skipped school! Sneaking into his window that evening just after midnight, Chizuru found something that displeased her massively. So Lizlet had imparted a big payment for her task in trailing Kuesu all week. The Shinji sandwich left Chizuru green with envy as those ungrateful thieves got to sleep in Shinji's bed every night! She was the official girlfriend and she only rarely got to sleep, just sleep, with him!

So she stealthily replaced Shinji with a body pillow that the blond bombshell clasped to and dry humped as she left. Waking him and keeping him silent had been easy, he had missed her just as much as she missed him, so her kidnapping had been more liberation. That night they made up for lost time in manners that Chizuru hadn't anticipated. To think Shinji could lift her and hold her in the air as they made love! Well it wasn't her favorite position, that was still fox style, it was mind numbing. Then Rei came into the room around four in the morning while they were taking a break. That ended the break as the trio found Shinji still had the skill and stamina to break both of them. Her darling Rei had tried so hard to outlast him, but if the matron couldn't what hope did the pupil?

After that missed day of school they had two dates, one that consisted of just staying in and Shinji cooking up a storm and them playing card games. They didn't have to make love to express themselves, it was a delicious icing on a cake several layers high. Cuddling on the couch, Rei on his left and she the right, the watched television and talked of his time with Kuesu. He spared no detail, no matter how it effected her, as he didn't want to be duplicitous. The day that separated there dates, Shinji had tended to the cat. Chizuru found she didn't mind it anymore. It gave her time to plot and plan for their next time together and let her appreciation grow! She had to repay him…had to keep her place in his heart as something other than something to tend. Tending him was a rare thing he allowed, but she would do it.

That's why she left a note for him in his shoebox this morning to come to the roof during lunch. Oh and to bring Noihara with him, never let it be said that Chizuru couldn't share. It was a store bought lunch, better than she could cook, but it wasn't the meal that she had planned. The magazine she had read during her week abstinence, said guys sometimes liked being serviced in public. It sent a shiver of electric bliss down her spine, being naughty had its places.

"But likely Shin-chan won't let us just tend to him," Chizuru grabbed the fence tightly. Her tails started to rebel against her as her mind wandered down avenues of carnal delight. A small tremor rocked the school building again, "Second one today, hope we're not due for a big one." Having lived through many earthquakes, Chizuru was apt to want to avoid them. "What do you think, I've smelled you on him last night snake," Chizuru hadn't mentioned it to Shinji though. So Shizuku took some liberties, it didn't stop Shinji from being honest with her.

Sliding off the water tower, Shizuku reformed at the door and opened it. "Slayer-kun never lets people do things for him without repayment. I helped him and he…" her normal pale skin appeared almost normal for a moment. Mumbling under her breath she lifted the store bought lunch with her tongue and waggled it, "Not home made, and here I thought you'd match Neko-hime with a few cut fingers."

Willing her rambunctious tails to quell there anxiety, Chizuru stomped her foot indignantly. "Damn it I knew I should have at least tried. That Black Cat is always trying to one-up me," her moment of laziness likely would cost her a few points. Everybody was trying to score points, and she had to defend her position as queen of the hill. Leaning against the fence, a strange scent in the air caught her attention. Sniffing at the aberration, "That smells like…" But then the smell was gone, though for a moment she thought she smelled Shinji on the wind, as impossible as that was.

"So why doth thou force us to sojourn up here where we could dine in the lush refinery of the quad?" Himari asked as she lead Shinji by the arm through the door. Stroking his hand with loving tenderness, she relinquished her hold as they neared Chizuru. Himari knew her place, and didn't begrudge for it, or at least show any. A lunch box in her hand, Himari smirked at Chizuru's plastic bag, "Oh, you allowed some peddler to provide our meal? Such lack of care for your lover, tis a shame." Oh how she lorded up her position.

Embracing Chizuru tightly, Shinji kissed her cheek softly before shaking a hand dismissively. "It's the thought that counts, and with the four of us eating the more the better," Shinji was always quick to minimize hostilities. Spreading a blanket on the roof of the school building, Shinji quickly set the three boxes of food out for all to gather. Chizuru's looked better than Himari's while Shinji's beat both of them. Go figure since he was the best cook of the three. Relaxing and stretching his legs out, "We should eat up here more often though. The wind is lovely."

Another tremor rattled the building a little stronger than the previous, Himari fingered the blade at her side questioningly. "A strange scent be on the air. Mayhap it be the food yon fox provided, but I think not…let us dine and see to what the fox wishes from us. Today be my day if she remember," Himari leaned against Shinji and tickled under his chin. With Chizuru and Himari flanking the boy, it was Shizuku that sat across from him and smiled and 'hu-hu'd when appropriate.

Scooping food off of Shinji's small plate the Mizuchi deftly slid it into his mouth as he opened his mouth to speak. Playing about inside his mouth for a few moments, she stopped only when Chizuru and Himari moved to act. "Such defensive princesses we have today. Am I to think I'm not wanted here? It is Kitsu-hime's plan to lock the door and beset her captive prey is it not? Maybe three on one might finally see a defeat on Slayer-kun's side. Though, if not careful Tea-hime might be sucking him dry in his sleep," Shizuka leaned back as Chizuru's fist filled the air where she had been.

"You ruined my plan for surprise! If he didn't know the plan he couldn't find a way out of it!" Chizuru latched onto Shinji's side. Using her large bust to encase his arms between them, Chizuru rubbed sensuously against the prone lad. Giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could, dripping in pleading, "I wanted to make it up to you for…us abusing your nature the last few days. It wasn't your fault what happened with…that other woman…and yet you've been ever so attentive." Just the memory left her a little damp. Odd how even the non-sexual elements left her body just tingling and joyful. Love truly was a marvel.

Joining Chizuru in the mental assault against her master, Himari stole the other arm. Stealing his gaze away from Chizuru, she battered her eyelashes and pursed her lips. "So that twas the plan was it? To steal my master from mine side to repay him for his generosity for your faults? It would be a dishonor for myself to not attempt the same. He has been far to hard on himself for things outside his control. And I too have found myself…shamefully…move!" Himari belted out and tore Shinji from Chizuru's embrace.

Stunned at the unexpected move from her begrudging friend, Chizuru didn't move as Himari tumbled to the ground. "What the hell are you doing? Look I know we have had a few issues…" that's when the lunches exploded around and covered her in food. A smoking hole in the roof destroyed a large portion of the structure and set the blanket aflame. Suddenly finding herself under assault, Chizuru rolled back to avoid another blast and got to her feet. Finding that damn bitch of a girl and the Nue flying above them, "You ruined our romantic lunch, girl. Hope you're ready to pay for it!"

"Onii-chan doesn't need people like you in his life. Onii-chan just needs to accept his fate," Minori said as the pair descended to the roof. Taking a few steps towards Himari and Shinji, her advance stopped when the sword was drawn. Appearing a little older than the last time, and a hint more masculine, Minori's voice didn't contain the whimsical timbre it had before, "Destiny that was thrust upon the two of us. We were not meant to live a life of ease…I was given life to…then he was found born…Onii-chan needs to do what he was destined for."

Picking up Himari's scabbard, Shinji closed his eyes and focused intently, "I don't know what you're talking about. We we just want to be left alone! Can't we just have peace?" The Light's Ferry blossomed out of Himari's scabbard as Shinji inched closer to Chizuru. Never taking his eye off of the pair, they themselves showing every indication of an attack at any moment, Shinji went to up their odds of success. "Is it so wrong for me to be with them? Why can't a human love a non-human?" Shinji reached out for Chizuru blindly.

Taking his hand, it was warm and inviting despite the situation, Chizuru clasped it warmly. Just hearing those words would always make her light headed, Chizuru wallowed in his emotions like a pig in mud. "We can and we will, I'm not letting this whelp come between us. I don't even mind Himari anymore," it was worth it. Twirling around Shinji, the Light Ferry empowered scabbard was warm to the touch. Feeling herself lose her coporial body, "Let's show her our love again." And Chizuru found herself lost inside the soul of her beloved.

As the trio of diners rotated around the pair of intruders another crash on the roof caught there attention. A large reptilian body, body rippled with taught muscles and gleaming claws, crunched the foundation tiles of the roof like tin foil. "Father'sssss blessing be upon me'zzzzzz thizzzz timezzz. No defeat from frail female! Break and tear your bones, Slayersss," the child of Yig called out with a deafening roar. Slashing out at Shinji, who barely got out of the way, the once defeated lizard man trashed about wildly.

"More party crashers. And I thought the descendants of Yig would abide the councils decree to leave the Slayer alone," Shizuku actually sounded a mix of astonished and angry. Lashing out her watery tendrils at Nue, the Mizuchi set the battle partners as fairly as she could think. "I'll see to the bird, Neko-hime take the girl, and you Slayer-kun…maybe you could kill him this time?"

Taking control of Shinji's body, Chizuru felt something new this time. "Oh I won't kill him, it's more fun to demoralize him. He was so easy to defeat last time, I'm sure he'll be no challenge this time too," Chizuru goaded the lizard on. So this was what slayer magic felt like, Chizuru never felt the pure radiant energy of Light's Ferry so directly before. Not skilled with weapons though, she hardly was able to defect the lizard's claw with the scabbard. Leading her quarry away from the others, fighting in cramped quarters would only make things harder. Summoning a small ball of foxfire as rapidly as she could, she tossed it at the lizard, "Haven't you learned your lesson after last time?"

"Be careful Chizu-chan, something feels different about him this time. He's not the same as when we beat him before," Shinji's voice wafted into her ear. It wasn't that she heard him, his soul was what spoke to her. It was cute how he was worried about her, in this form they'd never lose! "You can't use our larger fox fires though or you might hurt Himari-san or Shizuka-san!" Shinji reminded as Chizuru had already summoned another ball of flame.

Realizing that if she threw her current projectile it would burn horribly through Shizuku, Chizuru had a slim moment of temptation. She snuffed it out instantly, she'd rather share Shinji than ever risk losing even a fraction of his esteem. "Well we can't have that now can we," she smirked knowing Shinji felt it. Tossing the ball at the bastard, he was sent flying back towards the entrance, a large portion of the roof now a gaping hole.

Calling out almost with feral hissing, Himari blanched, "Ye try to kill us all thieving fox? To be less of us to kept Master all to yourself? I shall not let you, I shall not let this deceitful beast harm a hair on his head either!" Himari slashed out viciously at her opponent that took a glancing blow down her arm.

Blood trickled down Minori's arm, and the girl looked at it mystified as if such things weren't possible. "N-Nue…it hurts! IT HURTS" she cried out as the fight left her body and she crumpled to the ground. Not that it helped her, as Himari was on top of her in a blink of an eye. Grabbing at Himari's arm, the one the red-eyed cat-girl used to hold her prone to the ground. Crying out hoarsely, "D-don't kill me! Nue help!"

Distracted by the show of Himari losing herself, Chizuru and Shinji failed to notice the lizard standing up and shaking its head clear of its blow. "What the hell is going on up here Shi…" Asuka, most likely sensing the spiritual energy rushed out onto the roof. Stunned at the destruction and the presence of several powerful demons, skittered to a halt.

"Soryu get out of here now! We don't need more distractions!" Chizuru yelled in her odd mixture of Shinji and her voice. To much was happening to fast, the battle was going well but with Himari losing herself things just got worse. Knowing the cat-girl would never forgive herself for taking a life, Chizuru tossed a small ball of fire at the pair. The blow didn't hurt them, but stunned Himari long enough for Nue to viciously claw at her and knock her off. Shizuku was quick to pin Himari down as Nue flew off with the crying Minori. Letting out a sigh, Chizuru turned back and felt her blood run cold, "Oh hell not that!"

Holding Asuka's head between its mighty fingers, the lizard man lifted the girl off the ground with its nails close to her throat. "Yesssss, victory be mine alone! Now give Slayer to me or watch this one die!" the lizard man nicked Asuka's throat causing blood to pour.

"I'll eat thy heart and drink thy blood lizard!" Himari spat and yowled as she rebelled against Shizuku's hold. "Let me go lying seductress snake or ye be next!" Himari glared pure hate at Shizuku.

Not knowing what to do, Chizuru felt herself being replaced by Shinji. "S-Shinji what are you d-doing?" but it didn't feel like Shinji. No, it was that familiar dread of her accursed last tail! The one she couldn't control, her private shame, and it was supplanting her control over Shinji and her combined body, "What's going on!?"

"That woman is mine, they are all mine…you will not touch them. This world is mine…its ALL mine!" Shinji's voice said with a slick and cool detachment. Picking up a rock, it flared with golden light as he threw it at the lizard man. Striking the creatures head with a thick meaty smack, black blood pooled out of the wound as it fell to one knee. Taking steps closer to the recovering son of Yig, Asuka still paralyzed with fear and a small seepage of urine from the near death, Shinji laughed hard. "Light's Ferry the ultimate defense…but what if I do this?" Shinji flicked the scabbard with a finger.

Tendrils of black appeared to seep out of the golden blade until it was only whole dark. Grazing the scabbard against the ground, whatever it touched simple ceased to be. Effectively carving through the roof like a slab of butter, Shinji raced at the fallen Lizard man with death fully his intent.

Forcing herself out of Shinji's body partially, making him see her, Chizuru couldn't hold herself back any longer! "That's not something the Shinji I love would say! Claiming us as objects! Saying that the trainee is his! That the WORLD is his! Keep talking like that and I won't spoil you or let you spoil me!" her eyes were ringed red at the fear of it. And just like that, the blade lost all light returning to just a normal scabbard again.

Falling to his knees, Shinji blinked a few times as if coming out of a dark dream. "W-what happened…is-is Asuka alright?" Shinji asked as Chizuru retook her form. Being helped up by the nude girl, Shinji surveyed the damage. The roof was totaled, Asuka was recovering from her shellshock holding a cloth to her bleeding throat, and Shizuka held an unconscious Himari over her shoulder. "Who is that person in you Chizuru…she said she was part of you…that she'd help me stop Himari and save Asuka if I helped her…" Shinji took Himari from Shizuka effortlessly.

"A…a secret I can't keep any longer," Chizuru felt shame swell inside her and threaten to overcome her. Her damn tail had tried to corrupt Shinji, tried to do terrible things! Another earthquake rumbled through Tokyo-3 causing the already overtaxed roof buckle and start to collapse. When they got back down stairs, they found Rei waiting for them, Nerv had called. The found the source of the quakes, and angel.

X-X

Walking onto the command bridge, Misato had flipped her serious switch from off to on. A lot was going on in her life, most good but a few confusing or bad, but right now it was the quickly descending mass of angelic monstrosity so focused on. "Give me a status on that thing and our potential plans for it?" Misato barked out. Those around her jerked in response to her sudden demand, but they all did their job professionally. Say what she wanted about her crew, they knew when to focus and when not to.

"Captain, as the commanders are still gone, we've little in the way of preparation. The pilots are being summoned right now and the units are being prepped for combat," Makoto said without looking away from his console. His fingers wafted over his keyboard with various readouts and percentages in unison with his actions. Flinching his head to the left, "I believe Ibuki-kun and Akagi-san have more on the actual angel."

With a nod and a quick glance up at the command deck, Misato wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to see it empty. Three days prior the commanders left to acquire something from the arctic, something Tendril's Leaf said would be necessary. Those 'sources' that aided Nerv, Misato wanted to know more about them, a great deal more about them, but was forbidden. That's what made her nervous, that she was told point blank to avoid contacting Nerv's benefactors'. What was there to hide? While the commanders often provided little in the general combat plans, this time Misato might have liked the additional input.

Fixing her barrette, it had slid as she walked fast and purposefully, Misato found it funny that an hour ago she was sleeping without a care in the world. Her concern was how to cook the meal Shinji left for her and hopefully avoiding that new girl…the tea sprite. Girl was stacked and had such an attractive face, Misato didn't want to accept her at first. But with Shinji knowing what she was and saving her life…Misato couldn't kick her out. Then Himari showed how the girl was indestructible by stabbing her without batting an eyelash. Next was the legal documents from that bitch Jinguji that she 'forgot' about. Now thoughts of what happened in Shinji's room at night were replaced with fears he'd never sleep in there again.

"So what do you have for me Ritsuko, and please tell me it's good news," Misato found Ritsuko hovering over Maya's back. Ritsuko, two weeks ago Misato was worried her friend was getting close to going over the edge. Long hours at the base, late nights in the commander's office, and just a haggard and listless expression, now it was different but if it was better she didn't know. Something was driving Ritsuko, but she was so emotionally distant it was hard to tell. If they lived through this, Misato would try and change that. Joining the duo at Maya's free side, Misato glanced at the screen, "All I know is I was knocked out of my futon by this thing, my live in maid handed me the ringing phone, and Shigeru said it was an angel."

Sparing a moment to look away from the angel's readouts, Ritsuko proved she could remain calm and collected under any situation. "I thought Shinji-kun was at school when the angel attacked. You making him your cabana boy now or something? How is his girlfriend and bodyguard taking that?" she joked. After a few pregnant moments of silence, the duo started laughing breaking the tension just a little. After a shared nod with Misato, Ritsuko pointed at Maya's screen. "Those earthquakes were reactions from the angel dropping portions of itself as it corrected its aim at the city. Now we're reading it changing itself in preparation for dropping itself on us," Ritsuko stood up tall with a frown.

Maya spun around forcing Misato to take a few steps back, her face was pallid and she looked ready to vomit at any moment. "Th-the force of the impact will destroy the entire city and the base itself if it hits in any of these locations," she pointed a circle that covered most of the city. What the angel's plan was with this suicidal attack was hard to fathom, maybe it was just more of a team player. Tugging on her collar, "What are your orders, Captain?"

"Get drunk and pray won't work, but I guess I can come up with something better," Misato joked to keep her cool. This was a real nightmare situation, and everybody was looking to her for answers. Looking over the projected landing area, Misato selected three entry points. She hated it, but she had to put Shinji in the center position which was the most dangerous. He was the fastest and best suited for reacting on the fly. Rei and Asuka were to by the books, and for this to work it would need something more. They'd have to catch the thing, hold it, find the core, and destroy it while the thing tried to crush them. No…Shinji would have to hold it most likely if odds were considered. "Ok, this is the plan…"

While the pilots were brought in and suited up, Misato went over the plan with the command staff. They went ashen with the whole plan boiling down to Misato's intuition and the pilots abilities to respond in split seconds. But they had no alternatives they wanted to say, so they went about their jobs. Waiting in the meeting room for the pilots, Misato saw Himari and Chizuru waiting there for her. She'd have to tell them as well wouldn't she? Her boy was going to be at most risk again, and his two significant others would want blood if he was hurt.

Finding the two girls listless and silent, Misato couldn't refute them for that. Misato hated putting the pilots in danger, Shinji most of all not that she'd ever tell anybody. Did she love him as a son or not she didn't know. She'd had two more little accidents in the shower, it got easier each time, but she didn't have any plans for him. It was easier to blame the fact that he was the last male she'd scene in the nude and he was quite finely crafted. "Want the news first or want to wait to hear it with the others?" Misato asked the pair.

Barely hearing Misato, Chizuru looked up with red rimmed eyes and a panicked almost wild expression. "Oh…oh mother-in-law, sorry, my mind isn't…I can wait," Chizuru didn't sound to want to be there. Understandable, seeing how their lives were all in danger. Nudging Himari with her knee, Chizuru prompted the other girl to act.

Her sword sat uncovered on her lap, Himari clutched it with her long fine fingers so tightly they were white with spikes of red. Body trembling slightly, her hair was no longer bound up in its glorious pony tail and her kimono was ripped and torn in places. "Tis better to only speak it once, though my mind is not with this. I have failed in my duties today, my honor, my life was near forfeit," Himari's toneless voice echoed in the nearly empty hallway.

"What are you two talking about, did something happen before you got here?" Misato couldn't believe what she was seeing. These two girls that were so full of life the day before it made Misato feel old were now empty sacks of depression. What could have caused this? It couldn't have been anything to drastic or they'd not be here, but what? Tapping her shoe on harder, Misato wanted the pilots here now. The sooner she got this started the sooner she could stop hating herself for what fate forced on her. Sending children off to fight for her, sending family out into harm's way, and sending these girl's lover to bear the brunt of it. It made her sick, but she kept her mask of professionalism on. "That Lizlet was worried over the earthquakes breaking her cup, is that what has you two worried? Shinji's wrap job on that cup would survive the building falling on it," maybe that was all it was.

Tapping Misato on the shoulder, Shizuku's tongue waggled at her yelp and jump. While she seemed the same as always, something in how she stood spoke of things best not learned. "We'll tell you after this whole issue is over. No reason to complicate matters more with factors not involved with the guardian," Shizuku pointed her tongue over at the approaching pilots, "they need your full attention."

With a heavy heart and a mighty sigh, Misato turned to the pilots only to stop upon seeing them looking just as mortified as Himari and Chizuru. "Asuka are you alright, your neck is a little red," Misato couldn't help but notice. It was just a small line that went all along her throat, a tiny red line of healed flesh. Just what the fuck happened today?! "Tell me later, I can only focus on one issue at a time," Misato cut Shinji off as he opened his mouth to answer. Handing the trio several print-outs Ritsuko provided for this, "This is what we're up against. And the plan.

The pilots liked the plan less than the command staff if that were possible. Knowing they were responsible for things and not just watching it would be a great cause for that. "I know the chance of success is low, but I have faith in you three. But if you want you can…you can fill out a will," Misato hated having to say that. Children filling out wills, lives far too young to have to deal with that fact. Her eyes lingered on Shinji and felt a cold nub growing in her chest. Somehow this time felt different, she felt different about sending him out knowing how unlikely his survival was.

"I don't have a need for a will, I'm not buying it here," Asuka said and dropped the paper on the ground. Casting a quick glance at Shinji and the two sitting demons, Asuka opened her mouth to speak but shut her mouth and walked off.

Leaning against Shinji, Rei let hers fall as well, "All I am is either Shinji-kun or Chizuru-sans, I have no reason to fill out this." Her hand trialed down Shinji's spine before she walked over to Chizuru. The soft spoken albino said a few hushed words to which Chizuru hugged her hard and smiled. Without another word Rei joined Asuka in getting into her plug.

Shinji at least handed Misato back the document with a lethargic shrug, "Not like I have much to give away anyway. You're all the only things I care about, so if I don't make it…it's all yours anyway." Offering Misato one of his small smiles, the type he didn't know that melted her heart a little, "I trust your plan, Misato-san. And we'll tell you about what happened…after we get back. C-Chizuru-san, Himari-san how about we go out for some food after this?"

Wrapping an arm around Shinji's shoulder, Misato hugged the boy. His warmth was intoxicating, or maybe it was just her fear, but she didn't want to let him go. "How about we all go out for some steak after this is over! I'll pay for Asuka if you pay for your girlfriends," she winked at Shinji. Sadly he didn't blush like he oft did, but with death on the mind it wasn't like he was to be flustered with something so inane. Letting him go, not like the mission could start without him, Misato swallowed her emotions less she lower moral even more. With him gone, "So you three want to watch with us up on the bridge? Not supposed to let you up there, but to hell with regulations the commanders' aren't here."

The pair got up on unsteady legs, Himari never relaxing her grip and Chizuru looking frumpy for the first time to Misato's knowledge. Following behind her like lost kittens, they didn't speak or even react to the looks and comments people gave them. Misato found them all some seats as she put her head set on and opened communication to the pilots. "We'll be feeding you up to date information on where the angel is headed. But it's mostly guess work so use your best judgment when it comes to conflicts," Misato was proud of those three. They didn't look afraid at all, quite the opposite.

"So you're buying me steak after this, Misato?" Asuka asked with a renewed sense of pride. Whatever happened to her, she was feeling better in her Eva.

The girl's energy was infectious and Misato found herself giggling at it. "You bet, so if that isn't a reason insure you win I don't know what is," her false bravado held firm. Steak, a small reward for such a big risk but it was better than nothing. For good or ill, the battle would be over in less than ten minutes. Her stomach tightened into a knot and she felt her bladder pressing hard but she'd either tend to it after the mission or it'd not be an issue. "Begin operation, launch the Eva's and good luck!" she wished she could have done more.

Everything was now in the hand of her subordinates with slight corrections and commands from Misato. Maya and Shigeru with help from Ritsuko coordinated the movements of the Eva's in regards to the angel's tumbling to earth. Makoto was rushing to insure power lines were up and charging stations if needed were loaded up from there underground caches. All while the three demons sat watching with rapt attention, a fire could have started and they'd have sat and roasted in it without reacting.

Sadly the battle happened just as Misato thought it would have, and it was Shinji that was at the initial point of contact. The external camera's captured an image that those that knew Shinji already believed, the demonic form of Unit-01 held up the angel single handedly. It was equally as horrifying to see the power the timid lad could summon from the purple behemoth as it was inspiring. Lights of purple and orange clashed with as the AT-Field showed themselves and clashed, Unit-01 and the angel. Unit-02 and 00 were closing in but all could see the ground buckling under Unit-01. Shinji's strained screams of pain and determination elicited matching from Chizuru and Himari as they watched.

Just as they thought Shinji was about to fall, moments before Unit-02, the orange hexagon underwent a change. The odd shimmering orange became a sheet of pure light, beautiful and awe-inspiring, and unlike the other times Shinji used Light's Ferry, it was fully recorded by multiple sources. Misato found it crushingly stunning, and more importantly it held and allowed Asuka and Rei time to get in and act. Starting at just above Unit-01 the golden light faded outward allowing Asuka to carve up through the field and Rei access to its core. The angel erupted in a white blast that knocked out communication and shorted out the cameras.

"They're readings are coming in, they're all safe. But…Misato what was that light? Unit-01 has never…what was that?" Ritsuko both calmed there nerves but called attention to the bigger issue.

Her heart relaxing, her breath coming out in large droughts, Misato fell back against the bay of computers as sweet relief washed over her. "Thank god for that, Ritsuko. And I think we both know who we can ask about that light. And we've a date with them once we get those three out of there," Misato turned to Chizuru and Himari. She had heard about Shinji's abilities but never really saw them, not like that anyway. A lot was going to have to be addressed, and she hoped she liked some of it. "Now let's go greet our heroes shall we?" Misato finally felt herself smiling earnestly since she got the phone call that morning.

X-X

Life was not going particularly well for Tayura for the last few days. Five days ago he had his blow out with Touji over the jock's betrayal in regards to Asahina. Then there was the latest guardian attack and the ambush on his sister, followed by whatever truly caused the issue between Chizuru and Shinji. Oh how Tayura wanted to blame Shinji for the emotional wreck that was his sister, he really did. But Chizuru had made it painfully clear, the pain came from a sound beating, that it was her fault and not to take it out on Shinji. The last two days had been Chizuru staying at home and thoughtfully Shinji asked Rei to stay with her.

"S-so how is she doing?" Shinji asked the brooding younger brother. Packing his books and notebooks into his satchel, Shinji failed his anxiety terribly. He took sneaking glances at the taller boy, hands wouldn't stop moving, and he just wouldn't stop moving. Gripping the satchel as he shut it, the sound of the cloth stretching was clear in the dwindling classroom, "She eating the food I send over at least?"

Why did Shinji have to be such a good guy? Tayura wanted to have somebody or something to take his frustration out on, but he couldn't find one! "She hasn't been, Shinji, but I have and so has Ayanami. And before you ask, Chizuru HAS been talking and playing around with her when she does anything," Tayura sat at his desk. Writing down a list of the food he needed to buy, Tayura was going to try and cheer Chizuru up through her stomach. When Chizuru did anything it involved Rei, otherwise she brooded in her room with the door closed. Folding the paper and stuffing it in his pocket, "I'll let you know when she's willing to talk to anybody. But I bet you know it before I do."

"Hey you guys, want to hit the arcade or something? Shinji, not like you've anything going on. Not with both Noihara and Minamoto sick," Kensuke held his satchel behind his head. Of the trio of boys, Kensuke was the only one in a jovial mood, positively alight with energy. Thumping the bag against his head, "Oh and you going to tell me about that new weapon Nerv is using Shin-man? I saw some crazy vid's last night on the net. That light was exactly like the ones being spotting at that shrine. So what gives, people are thinking Unit-01 is linked to them."

Oh yeah, the cover for why both of Shinji's primary female companions were missing since the last guardian, sickness. Tayura was glad for that, otherwise he'd have to watch the flock of girls swarm over the wounded prey that was Shinji Ikari. And he could see them moving about, each day those two girls stayed away they moved in closer. "I don't know about Shinji-kun, but I have to get some groceries. Nerv won't let him over to cook, don't want him to get sick or something. So I have to cook for her," Tayura said loud enough for those spies to hear. If they believed it or not he didn't know.

"I guess I could go for a while, don't really want to go home right now. Things are complicated right now," Shinji's gaze fell over Asuka's empty chair. Returning a wave at a troupe of girls that called out to him, Shinji bashfulness threatened to overcome him. "I've a few…questions for Tayura-san about Chizuru-san, so could you wait for me in the hall Ken, I'll be right out," Shinji actually sounded forceful, and that got the geek to move.

Trailing his hand over Touji's desk, Tayura slammed his fist on it and splintered the wood. Thankfully Shinji was quick to step in front of it to hide it from the cleaners for the day. He saw the damn bastard walking out with Akane not ten minutes ago, she said she had something to talk to him about. His powers threatened to spill out as his anger increased. Touji knew…he knew how Tayura felt about Akane, but did that stop him? Growling softly as he spoke, "What did you want to ask, Shinji? I just want to get out of here, get her food, and go home."

Brushing some of the dust off the splintered desk, Shinji didn't back down from the show of strength. "I won't keep you long, and I think Asahina-san might just want to see how Touji's grades are," Shinji's mild platitude fell on empty air. Neither of them believed it, both Touji and Akane were just oozing with apprehension. With a deep breath, Shinji closed his eyes and leaned over the broken desk, "Do you know about Chizuru-san's black tail? I don't know what she told you about the fight that destroyed the roof. But during it, while we were merged, I was contacted by a part of her. It was her but different. It took over both of us."

A black tail, an aspect of Chizuru he hadn't heard of before! "I…I haven't heard of it before. From time to time I see her getting really introspective and looking at the mirror. I'll talk to her about it I guess," Tayura found his anger dissipating. Waving Shinji off, that damn compassionate look was eating into his bitterness lessening and he wanted to keep it and stew in it. Gritting his teeth, "Just get going Shinji. I don't know anything and I want to be alone right now. And we both saw how he looked at her, it's a matter of time."

"Well, don't let it get to you. I know how you felt, but maybe it's for the best?" Shinji offered weakly. With a small wave goodbye, Shinji walked out to join Kensuke and the pair vanished out into the day.

Listing against his desk, Tayura just pinched the brow of his nose and grunted. How had Chizuru hid something like that from him for so long? It made sense though, well with Chizuru it made as much sense as anything else. He'd have to talk to her about it when she got home, but it was up to here whether she answered. Grumbling and kicking at garbage as he came across it, Tayura brushed past people as they came his way. Brooding over that last little scene of Touji and Akane, Tayura's imagination played out numerous scenarios between the two. He liked each less and less.

Thankfully his imposing size and his latent demon-animal nature forced people to walk around him as he went. Hands stuffed firmly in his pockets, his school work left behind as he didn't care about it, he stalked his way to the grocery store. If he wanted any sort of conversation with Chizuru, he'd have to placate her. And that sniffy, those red rimmed eyes, and her warbling voice lanced Tayura every time though! He hated seeing her like that, it pained him to, stupid emotions. Even if he didn't feel that same sense of 'love' as he did prior to Shinji showing up, he still loved her as a sister.

Stomping through the aisles, mother's pulling their children out of her his way, Tayura was moving on autopilot. Tearing his list of items out of his pocket, he filled his basket roughly. Just dropping the items without care, they clanked against one another and the vegetables weren't inspected or cared for. Standing at the meat section, he broke out of his latest vision of Touji's betrayal. "Maybe get something better for myself. Have him cook it for me. After what he put Chizuru through, Shinji owes me," he nodded to his own logic. Putting a side of steak into the basket, that would be his reward for services rendered.

"Oh Minamoto-kun, you're here alone?" Hikari asked as she approached the cold case with a trolley of meat. Putting new product up in the spaces she found them needing, the girl's apron was tied tightly and quite form enhancing. Plucking the note out of Tayura's prone hand, Hikari helped the boy shop. "How you doing today, your sister…really sick or are the rumors true?" Hikari put the package of beef next to the tomato she replaced.

Oh great, Touji's other lady friend, just what Tayura needed right now. Oh and she was one of those that heard those damn rumors. "Yeah I'm here alone, and yeah she's sick," he said with all the believability of a bound man. Deftly plucking the note back from her, he put it in his pocket, that was the last of the items anyway. Setting the basket down, Tayura watched as Hikari worked, "Those rumors about Shinji-kun and her breaking up are just…she's going through some personal issues right now is all." If what Shinji said about that tail is true, it was so personal she kept it secret from everybody.

Fixing the product placement, Hikari took masked looks at the boy at her side and fidgeted. "Well that's good. They seem to make each other so happy. I'll try to tell the others to stop they're…well some of the girls. I've overheard them making plans to make a move on him," Hikari stood still. Her trolley was empty, but she just stood there awkwardly eying Tayura's basket and feet. Timidly she stepped closer to the boy, "H-how are you doing, Minamoto-kun. You've been really distant in school the last few days. Is it your sister or something else bothering you?"

Scooping his basket back off the ground, Tayura elbowed it and kicked at the ground angrily. Had he been thinking soundly he'd never gripe about her personal life, but his need to vent overwhelmed him. "It's Suzuhara and Asahina. I told him a while ago that I liked her, and I'm pretty sure that after their date last week and today that…and I trusted him," he stomped his foot. Looking up at Hikari, he saw her take a trembling step towards him, she understood! Taking her outstretched hand, finally somebody that understood, "And now I just…just need to get over it I guess. It still hurts through."

Once her hand was encased in his, the spell that had fallen over Hikari was shattered and she tried to yank it free. Her body just didn't have any strength to it though, "Y-you like Akane? I thought…I didn't think you had anybody that you…and Suzuhara and she are…" Tugging her hand against his encasement, Hikari became a frightened animal. A tremor warbled into her voice, "I need to get back to work, c-could you let me go Minamoto-kun please? I-I I have to get up front and…and…" And then the flood gates opened, soft yet constant tears.

Stunned, Tayura found himself gripping Hikari tighter as she rebelled against him. Thankfully nobody else was at that side of the grocery store, otherwise he'd look quite the goon. "Ho-Hokari-san what's wrong, you need to calm down. Is it…do you like Suzuhara?" it made sense. She started crying when he mentioned Touji and Akane, maybe that jerk hurt Hikari as well! Not fair, Touji had both Akane and Hikari going after him! Hikari wasn't that bad a girl, quite nice in fact, so she didn't deserve to have this sort of thing happen to her. Damn he hated seeing crying women, it just lanced right through him! Pulling her closer to him, hoping to calm her down, "D-did you ever tell him? Maybe you should before things…you know go to long."

Using her free hand to rub at her eyes, thankfully for Tayura they were drying, Hikari was still puffy and stopped fighting. "N-not Touji…he's a childhood friend and I'm happy for him. A-Akane said she liked…and I like…I like you, Minamoto-kun," Hikari's chin pressed against her chest. Her hand fell to her side as Tayura's grip went limp. Standing before him, her shoulders hitched a few times, her visor slipped off her head and rolled along the ground. "I like you, T-Tayura-kun," she finally found the courage to look at him. After their eyes met, whatever well of bravado she had left her and she fled to the employee's only room.

In a daze, Tayura found the world wafted past him in the whiplash of Hikari's confession. How he got home, man he hoped he paid for the food, he didn't know for sure. Thankfully the food was in plastic bags so it was unlikely he stole it. The class representative liked him…HIM?! But she was supposed to like Touji that way Asahina would be open to date him!

This was all backwards, so what was he supposed to do now? Unpacking his groceries, Tayura found the apartment dark, the light in Chizuru's room was on and Rei's room was open. Once the food was done Rei would drag Chizuru out again, girl wouldn't miss a meal for anything. Not wasting any time, he started making Chizuru's favorite curry while trying to block the girl's, he tried to dislike but never fully could, face out of his mind. He failed, oh boy did he fail.

"It's going to burn unless you take it off now, and the rice is boiling over," Chizuru announced and rudely broke Tayura out of his reverie. Lowering the heat on the stove and turning off the rice cooker, the girl was clad in some of her normal clothing and looked unexpectedly alert. Pouring herself a glass of water, she took a seat at the dinette set and sipped it, kicking her feet in quick jerking motions. "Going to take Rei-chan with me and go over to talk to Tamamo," she put her finger in the glass then drew on the table with the water.

Filling up three plates of the food he almost ruined in his distraction, Tayura peeked around for Rei but couldn't see her. "Your student not dining with us, and what…do you need to talk to mother about?" would she admit it? Reading Shinji's name and hers in the small heart drawn in water, Tayura swallowed guilt. Maybe he was wrong to want Chizuru to tell him about this issue. It was personal, more so than maybe he deserved to know. Setting the plate down before his sister, Tayura saw that some of the shame was gone, but it wasn't replaced with anything…just emptiness. Maybe he should have brought Shinji over rather than insist he give Chizuru a few days.

"I sent Rei-chan over to tell Shinji about my…plans. Going to spend a few days over with Tamamo to talk about something I'm not…something I'm ashamed of. It'll likely be a few days, and I don't like…if he wants Rei-chan to stay here I'd not mind. But since I can't take him with me…and you're here…I don't want to be alone," she held her spoon with food just before her mouth but didn't bite it. Setting the spoon down, she hung her head over her plate. Biting back self-loathing, "I lost control of myself Tayura. A part of me I tried to block away and forget about. It…when I merged with Shin-chan it approached him. The things it did, what it almost caused…all because I didn't tell him. How can he trust me again? I nearly caused him to kill somebody! All because I was sure I was in control and he didn't need to know!"

Chizuru was afraid and worried, Tayura never saw her get this bad before. Sure she had issues, everybody did, but to this degree, never. "You could ask her to go with you, Shinji would never refute you. And I know she can get a little odd about this 'alpha' business, but she keeps calling you her matriarch. I'd go with you though, if you want," he took a chance and pat her hand. She didn't lash out or even respond, just sat there with her head hovering over her food. Eating some of his portion, it was slightly burnt and the rice chewy, "Does this have to do with that black tail?"

Now she did break off from him and push his hand away, grapping her spoon again Chizuru took that bite and blanched. "This tastes foul! Shin-chan should be cooking for us, or you shouldn't have been eating the food he made for me," she glared at him but ate regardless. Clenching her eyes shut she drew in a mighty breath that forced her to sit up tall. "I'll take care of this tail of mine. Once it's under control I'll be back and then, then I won't be afraid of hurting him. I can't trust myself around him, can't risk merging at least, until this is solved. But I won't-won't force this on either Rei-chan or him," a grim resolve filled the room. She was serious, no waffling like she oft did.

"I'm sure he'll be waiting for you to break into his room whenever you're ready," Tayura believed. Today Chizuru needed him to be there for her, so no talking about Hikari. He watched her eat and complain in silence, he tended to the dishes and let Chizuru vent her frustration and fears. Tayura understood then, why she hadn't told him of this issue. Until Shinji it wasn't an issue, nobody merged with her so the tail was semi-dormant. Now it was actively attacking Shinji in a manner nobody could protect him from save himself.

Maybe had he been there, Tayura would understand more, but since he had been pining for Akane he missed the fight. When Rei did come back, wolfing down her semi-warm food without complaint, she informed the pair that Shinji asked her to go with Chizuru to keep her company. Damn Shinji knew Chizuru better than Tayura did, and he was happy for that.

X-X

"Thanks for helping us move these boxes, Ikari-kun," the tallest of the three girls said as she held the door open. It was the last of three trips from the classroom to supply closet, each one saw the trio of girls moving small bundles of paper and Shinji a large box of printouts. With a slight hint of adoration, "Anything we can do to show how appreciative we are?"

Setting the box down next to the other two he brought before, Shinji stood up tall and popped a kink in his back. Waving his hand dismissively, "No, that's quite alright. Just glad to help is all." This was the second time he'd have girls approach him, well second time since Chizuru stopped showing up at school. Just the day before Rei presented him the option of whether to let her stay with Chizuru or if he wished her to stay and tend to him. Knowing Chizuru hated being alone, Shinji of course told Rei to insure his girlfriend was tended to. Dragging his hand against his forehead, he was pleased not to find sweat, his training was having an effect. "Was there anything else?" he didn't like how they were blocking the door.

The triumvirate of girls, two he recognized as upper classmen, were all standing in the room and had wide smiles on their faces. It was the girl from his class that spoke, one of Asuka's clique by the name of Charlotte Orimura, shut the door and leaned against it. "Oh I'm sure we can think of…something to reward you with. No need to be shy, Mega-Playboy, we all know how things are," the faint click of the lock could be heard.

How what things were, Shinji felt his body seize up and go cold. So was this how he was viewed by people that didn't know him, how he thought of himself when his self-esteem was low? Holding both hands up at chest level, "You could let me out, that would be thanks enough. I've some things to do, and I think I've helped you enough today." He could hope to lie to them. What did he have to do really right now? Chizuru and Rei were off speaking to Tamamo, Asuka was sequestering herself at Kuesu's, and Himari wasn't emotionally ready to accept being spoken to. So unless Misato had the evening off the apartment would be empty, meaning more time with Lizlet or Shizuku.

With a nod to the other two, Charlotte advanced with a timid yet confident stride. "W-we'll let it out if you really want. We-we've all heard the rumors about Minamoto and you breaking up. And with all the other things w-we heard about how g-good you are," her eyes went straight to Shinji's crotch. With a swallow, she and the other girls started to unbutton there tops. Her tone was reverent and awed, "We all want to take her place. I mean…we saw the news…you caused those holy lights at the temples, and you're…you're…"

"We heard you're nine inches and know how to use it. You're a sweet guy, got a nice body on you, and to good to be single for long. So we want to show you how much we appreciate everything and…" a green haired girl from two grades up pressed against Shinji's side. Her hair was closely cropped much like Shinji's own, an inch taller, and a bust line just a smidge larger than Asuka's.

Oh how Shinji was going to have to crush those stupid rumors about him! So what if when he was with those he actually loved he seemed to buck the trend of the man finishing first. It wasn't like he was 'good' at it or anything, he was just attentive! Backing up, his legs caught against the box he just sat down and fell onto it. Knees splayed wide, his butt hurt a little from falling onto it, Shinji just alternated between the three girls. "Those are just rumors, I'm not th-that big, seriously. Chizuru-chan was just misheard, and we are still…" but where they?

Chizuru, she was just being so distant and so difficult, but Shinji was used to that. He wasn't blind to how she treated Tayura and the others, and realized she treated him better. But since the accident on the roof, she had been cold and abrasive. And Shinji knew why so he was being patient with her. Chizuru blamed herself for his semi-possession. That dark element within her that merged and overtook him, fed on his baser instincts and powers, she had known about it. Shinji had been quick to tell her he didn't fault her for not telling him about the entity, whatever it was. Sadly Chizuru didn't agree, and said she wanted a few days separated from him. Just how she meant separated, Shinji didn't know.

Losing some of her confidence, Charlotte stopped mid button as her two compatriots advanced regardless. "You're still seeing, Minamoto-san? B-but what about the others then? Ayanami, that girl that's always with you, and don't you have a fiancé? Not like you've not been faithful to her. And they all said you're…maybe we show we're better or at least on equal footing with them," she tugged on her long orange braid.

Putting a hand on Shinji's shoulder, keeping him on the box, the green haired woman was inching closer. "Like our little pet said, you're here so we can prove we're better than that glory hog Minamoto. Tired of seeing her lord up her relationship with you in class. She's not that great, and we know it. So it's time to knock her down a peg, steal her boyfriend from her…and" her hand went to Shinji's crotch and rubbed it. After a few moments her small smile went wide and her eyes danced, "Oh you are a fibber…maybe not the full nine but it's more than my ex ever had."

No, he wasn't going to just let this happen. Maybe the girl from his class had honest intentions, but these other two just wanted a trophy or to hurt Chizuru. Standing up and pushing the girl away from him, he'd be upset with himself for reacting later. "I'm sorry but no. I'm not just a body, they're not just bodies to me. I admit it looks odd to those that don't know us, but we honestly care for each other. I don't know you three, and I'm not going to be some…living relief aid for you," he pulled from his training. It didn't come out harsh or rude, just authoritative and convincing.

The older girls blushed hard from exposed chest to cheeks, Shinji's actions having the inverse effect than what he wanted. It was Charlotte that took on the look of shame, "S-sorry for doing this. T-they said they heard Minamoto-san and you broke up. And it's not like we-I want to just because of those rumors. You really are a-a…" She stopped when Shinji put his hands on her shoulders, instantly she closed her eyes and inclined her head.

"You're a nice girl, anybody that Asuka hangs out with has to be good to some degree," Shinji felt himself embolden. He kissed her cheek softly, it was all he was going to do with this girl, "But you should get to know somebody more before doing this." Of the three she had at least been honest with herself and him. Those leaked videos of the battle were causing a lot of problems, aside from old rumors of his prowess. Hadn't this girl mentioned them? With the press doing stories linking Unit-01's 'new attack' to the odd lights at the Shinto shrine, many were trying to impart some religious significance. Only his classmates, thanks to Kensuke and Asuka, knew he was the pilot of the purple Eva.

The door opening, Yukino held it open using her body as a wedge. "Ikari-kun is correct Orimura-kun. It takes a special connection to go to the level you three are watching. Now I will need to speak to the three of you in my classroom. Ikari-kun you are excused," she accidentally brushed her hand against his rump as he past.

"Thanks Yukino-sensei," Shinji gushed and hurried past her. The cold hand against his behind had been proof enough that Shinji needed. Yes that was Yukihana, she had touched him similarly last time he visited Tamamo's establishment. Somehow when he was with those two it didn't feel bad, it was something more spiritual, something close to how he felt for the others. He heard the emotionless woman start to berate the older girls, as he beat feet down the halls to the door. "Those two really are wonderful ladies," Shinji smiled at the memories of Tamamo and Yuki. 'Training for your partners', they could call it whatever they wanted, but it was more than that.

Waiting for Shinji at the gates to the school, Chelsie stood with her hands neatly clasped below her waist. "Oh Shinji-sama, I was starting to worry you left some other way," the girl gushed. Brushing past the small troupe of boys, that had coincidentally stood at the gate talking amongst themselves. Once she called out and ran to Shinji, the groaned and departed. "Noihara-san sent me to watch over you. She said Shizuka and her were going to talk to some…council about you know what," she whispered softly. Her lips close to his ears, wisps of warm breath and moisture caressed his ear, and left departing students gossiping.

"Well I should have expected that. When she did talk it was about how odd it was for both groups to show up when they did," Shinji patted Chelsie's hand. She was just so overly affectionate that it was hard not to respond in kind. Gently grasping Shinji by the elbow, the impossibly strong for her frame girl, guided Shinji down the street. Himari had been avoiding him again, and he knew she wasn't ready to talk about it. Once Himari started eating breakfast or supper with them again she'd be willing to listen to him. But to be going off with Shizuku to talk about the Child of Yig's attack, he should have expected that. "Is Misato-san home?" he tried not to drink in Lizlet's beauty…his itch was getting very pronounced.

Humming softly to herself, she hugged his arm a little harder, "Oh, no she isn't. Katsuragi-san went into your work place after that Akagi woman called her. She left a note though for you." Pulling the folded note out from the window her maid outfit provided to her chest. Now that got an older man's attention as they passed him, man almost fell over. Pressing the paper to Shinji's chest, Chelsie held it for a few moments after Shinji took it, "You're very warm today," she gushed.

She didn't mean it, she was just trying to replicate what she saw and all, but Shinji found that delicate touch inviting. "Akagi-san has been over a bit these last few days. They didn't like what we had to say about the roof," Shinji said more to himself. Ritsuko had been strange the last few days he had seen the woman. More open, a mixture of sadness and hope, and he wouldn't lie and say he didn't notice her occasional glances at him. Neither Misato or Ritsuko took the details of Chizuru's black tail or Himari's battle lust well. Didn't help that Asuka had took a haunted look when the details of her being hoisted up by the head and the source of the nearly vanished red line along her neck.

Reading Misato's note, Shinji pushed the thoughts of Lizlet's supple form out of his mind, but the sensation swelled.

'Shin-chan,

Ritsuko's having a bad day, something about breaking up with boyfriend I didn't know she had. So I'll likely end up at her place to keep an eye on her. When she gets low I get worried, and she's strange low right now. Don't do anything to crazy with your free time

Love

Your Misato'

"Did she have to kiss it with lipstick on?" Shinji groaned at the pucker mark on the piece of paper. Refolding the paper he slid it into his pocket with a small chuckle. "Hope nothing is wrong with Akagi-san, to many bad things happen to her," Shinji said knowing Chelsie didn't know the woman. Stopping at the local grocery store, Shinji and Lizlet made a few meal choices and fell into their current pattern. Despite the fact Chelsie didn't need to eat, Shinji liked to provide for her anyway and always took her advice on tea products to buy. Going with her request for supper, they made the purchase and headed to the apartment.

Taking the bags from Shinji, Chelsie batted her eyes at the boy and peeked up at him as she lowered her chin. "I'll go put these away if you'd like to…relax on the couch. We could watch a darling movie I found in Katsuragi-san's collection and then maybe…you know…" she interlaced her fingers together, tittered, and ran off with the bags flopping.

"At times I think she's still out to get me Pen-Pen," Shinji pet the bird as he passed. The avian houseguest warked and jumped up on the far side of the couch. Bird was setting a dangerous game, leaving only the center space open for Lizlet. "I need to talk to her about this. She's been great since she's moved in, but she's going too far," he couldn't believe her innuendo was wanted. Just because he spared her life was no reason to be so subservient. Since the event, Shinji had the crushing emptiness of Himari and Chizuru's need for time apart wash over him. Chelsie and Misato filled that void though with games, talks, and palling along. Just, it wasn't quite the same.

Turning on the player and television, Shinji didn't know what to expect from the movie Chelsie picked. Anything from a child's cartoon to an erotic movie was possible. Misato had a wide variety of movies, and the tea-sprite's personality was all over the place too. Some moments Shinji thought she was childlike in her innocence, and the next she was casually reaching for his belt. Talk about tea and she was a genius, other topics and she was quite the dither brain. But she was always positive, glowingly so at times, and Shinji felt his heart rate spike when she plopped down next to him. "Have any problems finding room for it all?" he asked as she nestled up next to him.

"Left it on the counter so we can have easy access when we need it," she cooed softly. Pulling her legs up on the couch, wrapping around but not touching Pen-Pen, she laid against Shinji. "I've…I've really loved the last few days, Shin-sama. I know it was caused by something really bad. But if that hadn't happened…we'd not have had so much time together. I…I love every moment with you, and being alone is even better," the sprite whimpered. Taking the remote off Shinji's thigh, she hit play and got cozy.

With Chelsie's head laying on his thigh, Shinji was prone both emotionally and physically. "I-I…well I've enjoyed getting to know you better too," Shinji confessed. Her twin tails fluffed about a little as she ground her head against his leg to get into a better position. Truly she was a unique woman, just like all the others. The movie started, and from the name he knew it was a chick-flick, but he'd suffer through it without comment. After all she'd done for him the last few days, he could suffer through a sappy film. Wrapping his arm on the back of the couch, not feeling right to put it on her as he would the others, "How did you pick this movie?"

Murmuring sleepily, Lizlet yawned loudly, "I heard Katsuragi-san watching it this morning after everybody left before I left for my shift at the cafe. She was sounding really into it when I did. I thought…" She went quiet as the movie began in earnest.

"Well Misato-san's tastes go all over the spectrum, but she has good taste," Shinji didn't want to know anything else about Misato's morning. Paying the movie more attention just to ignore the fact that Chelsie had her head on his thigh and it felt nice, Shinji found it actually quite fitting. It was like Misato herself, he realized. It was funny and serious, action packed yet slow, and it had beauty mixed with extreme sexiness. Damn it really was like that woman… So enraptured by the movie, Shinji didn't notice he fell into his typical movie night habit.

His hand was stroking Chelsie's hair, he had taken off her hair braids letting the longer than expected locks spill forth. If he had been at Chizuru's apartment however he'd likely have been massaging the girl's breast, thankfully to took to his Himari movie nights. "So-so did you like the movie?" he hoped he didn't either offend or strike a cord with the girl. Hating how his body was screaming for a little release, he wouldn't abuse his position with Lizlet at all. "Lizlet-san are you o-ok?" she wasn't saying anything. Was she pissed or the opposite?

Then she started snoring, soft little snores befitting a girl her build that were more cute than distracting. So there the young man sat, stroking the tea-sprites hair as she snored for a good ten minutes after the movie ended. When she fell asleep, Shinji had no way of knowing as he had been to busy comparing the film to his cherished guardian. Thanks to a car backfiring outside, Lizlet popped her head up and wiped at a trickle of drool going down her cheek, "We're under attack! Get Shin-sama to safety fast!" Diving on the boy, taking him to the cushions, she smothered his face with her ample chest.

"It was just a car, Lizlet-san, that's all," Shinji got out somewhat muffled. Closing his eyes he fought hard, the vibration of his talking made her rub against his face, an all around pleasurable sensation for both of them. Pushing her off of him, noticing the heavy crimson on her face, "W-want to get to cooking now? W-we can make some food, and then you can read that book I saw you reading and I can get some cello time in. Wi-with no school tomorrow we can make a day of it?" Every primordial part of him was screaming at him to lower her back down and to seal her lips with his own…he resisted.

For a brief moment Chelsie seemed to be trying just that, to force Shinji to lower her down. But after his grip remained steadfast she rolled off him. "If that is what Shin-sama wants, we can do that. O-or we could…I can feel you down there…I could…I want to repay the kindness you showed me. First with saving me, then what you did to my cup. I-I know you're with Minamoto-san and Noihara-san, but you're also with Ayanami-kun and Shizuku. I want…I want to be with you like that. D-do you like me like you like them?" she gushed as she started fondling Shinji's chest.

Not one to let himself be swayed by physical sensation, Shinji was having a hard time keeping that trend alive. "I do…I do like you Lizlet-san, but we don't really," he was going to say know each other but stopped. Over the last few days, and the weeks of him visiting the tea shop, they had gotten to really know one another. He told her of his past, what he remembered anyway, and in return she told him of her past. Chelsie spoke of her time as a cup in England, and the year in Japan at the shop where she finally gained her spirit body. "And I don't want…to abuse things. I know you feel you owe me for saving your life, but I did it because you deserve to live. Not because I wanted you as my servant," he didn't want to offend her but he wanted to be honest.

"Oh Shin-sama!" she broke through his hold and fell on top of him, "I thought you hated me! I thought that was why you wouldn't let me be with you as you are with them!" She wiggled against Shinji full body. Bucking and sticking her leg between Shinji's, she gently rubbed. Nibbling on his ear, "And I knew you'd never abuse me! That's why I gave myself to you! I chose to do this, not because I thought I had to. S-so would you like to sample your milk tea now"

Mind short circuiting, Shinji did what he thought best and hoisted her up again. "How about food first! I think…you should think carefully about this Lizlet-san. I mean we can get you enrolled in school with us and you could find somebody else. Somebody you wouldn't have to share with. A man or woman all your own," Shinji didn't want to impose a sexuality on the tea-sprite. Who was he to know, maybe she'd find a girl and shift her body to a boy's or something. "W-we spend the day like we did the others this week, and if you're serious…and ok with things between myself and the others…we can talk about it tomorrow. We'll have all day to talk about it," he nodded fast hoping to keep her without emotional hurt but not pushing to hard.

Rolling off Shinji, she dazzled him with a mighty smile, "Of course master! Lets go eat and then…" Skipping to the kitchen, the maid started going about her cooking ritual.

Waiting a few minutes to calm down and let himself stop standing at attention, Shinji joined his servant in cooking. Almost as if she hadn't just tried to savage him through his cloths, Lizlet was all smiles. Whatever was going on in her head, she didn't say but oh that expression was near orgasmic. Just what had he said to her that she misunderstood? They ate and chatted about her day at work, Shinji did NOT mention his ordeal in the supply closet.

After food they spent time doing what they wanted, Lizlet reading and Shinji playing his cello. Asuka's game console got a little play, and they watched another movie before calling it a night. And when he woke, Shinji realized just why Lizlet had been so happy. He had thought she understood his comment, not that he suggested they'd spend all day Sunday making love if she still felt the same way. As she did…Shinji woke with the sensation of hot and wet wrapping around his member. Throwing off the blanket, he saw Chelsie stop her bobbing to blush beautifully before continuing.

Well she made her choice despite Shinji's attempt to dissuade her. Chelsie knew her place in things and didn't mind it, in fact loved it! So rather than just let her degrade herself, he started to participate. Girl was insatiable, but she still lost the count to Shinji, her body was just to sensitive. The near nonstop sessions ended when a hung over Misato threw his door open around noon yelling at them to shut up. As the tea sprite was facing the door as she sat on Shinji's lap who was on his bed…the newly promoted major passed out.

X-X

Notes

And what we all expected and were waiting for happened, the busty tea-sprite got what she was hunting for during the last few chapters. Trying to keep the plot moving and add a bit of adventure and action flare to the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. So many options and I think this is fitting…hope you agree.

Later

Mercaba


	20. Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer

Man money issues are always a pain, thankfully I don't have them but help alleviate them in others. Still my accounts are a little pained due to it. Oh well that's life. Trying to keep this moving and not stagnating but with so much emotional ground to cover AND the plot points I want from a dramatic/adventure point of view…whew lot to go.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 20

Sitting in the position of hell on the command deck, Misato was surrounded by complaints and reports. Everybody in the city was clamoring for Nerv in some regard, for good or ill. The city proper was upset that more wasn't done prior to the operation to prevent damage to buildings and countryside. Religious organizations were a buzz about the 'holy significance' of abusing the celestial light, claiming they were forcing a holy man into service. Shinji as a holy-man, Misato did think him a blessing around the house on most days but holy man? Well he was a blessing when he wasn't making Misato remember how lonely she was.

"I hate all of these reports! I don't care about some unused field outside of town! Nor do I want to let some cult of religious wackos to get their claws into Shinji-kun!" Misato scribbled her name on some release forms. Hours of this and she still hadn't made a dent, nor had Ritsuko and Makoto next to her. Pausing in her assault on Paper Mountain, Misato watched Ritsuko work for a few moments. Just who was Ritsuko seeing up until now? Girl never went out without Misato around, so it had to be somebody on staff. Leaning closer to her re-united friend, "You doing alright over there, Rits? Been quiet since our little outing yesterday?" She blamed the booze for her fainting spell yesterday. Having seen Shinji in the buff and standing proud before only made her a little itchy…so seeing him do the deed shouldn't have made her faint!

Resting her forehead against her palm, Ritsuko didn't look up as she worked. "Just filling out requisition forms for me. Need a lot of new chemicals for the commanders new little project," the word commander dripped out of her mouth like a curse. The woman still had that sunken look about her that drew Misato into a night out drinking that went to Ritsuko's apartment, a small blackout, and then home. Flicking her pen on Misato's stack though, Ritsuko's lip curled up in a sneer, "You though have all the fun ones. And judging by those rings under your eyes, somebody have a bad night last night?"

With only two other people in the apartment, Misato SHOULD have had a good night. "Don't talk to me about last night. Well not right now, not something for everybody to hear," Misato just grumbled. Her pen started going dry with all the damn signatures she had to write. With each jotting of her moniker, her agitation grew higher and higher. Four hours of this hell was to much, in a craze of motion the woman beset her temples with her hands. "I'm taking a break! Ritsuko you're coming with me as punishment for the other nights drinking!" Misato's finger pointed at Ritsuko's jugular tellingly.

"Go ahead Akagi-san, I can finish your our reports. Katsuragi-san you could have the rest of those sent of to Kaji-san. He IS supposed to be helping you with those," Shigeru mentioned without looking up. He had been present when both women sat down, and showed every indication of being there after they left. A somberness filled his body, an aura of sadness, "Or I could do I to. I just don't want to go…"

The two women looked at one another, and Ritsuko held her finger up when Misato went to speak. Pointing at the hallway, Ritsuko flinched her head and started walking. Once they got out of earshot of the downtrodden man, "He split up with his girlfriend yesterday. Something about joining a new religion or something. A bit of that going on since footage of the last fight hit net, so best to keep Ikari-kun aware of it." Filling her coffee cup to the brim, the haggard woman collapsed into a chair and gazed up at the ceiling. After a long groan, "I need a cigarette and some relief, maybe not in that order. I hate long days."

Sitting across from the scientist, Misato colored at the woman's flippant statement and how a few tech's heard it. Ritsuko was a little stranger after her breakup with phantom boyfriend. "I would have another drink, but after our little session and what I went home to. Thinking I'd rather be sober until Noihara and Minamoto are back. I…I walked in on Shinji-kun and his newest demon servant," Misato felt haunted. To think her little Shin-chan could be so…manly? How long had it been since she felt like Lizlet had, well never by the sounds. "Don't like how that's making me feel either. I mean…you've had more action than I've had lately," it was meant as a joke, if off color.

"Don't remind me, Misato, please don't. I'm not proud of what I've done with him. I thought…lets not go over it again and just tell me about what you saw?" Ritsuko forced her body to shift. Moving from hanging over the back of her chair to slapping her fists on the table, Ritsuko was issuing her own ultimatum. The two women had spoken of Ritsuko's 'relationship' over their many drinks two nights before. It had been a bad night, and neither wanted to go back to it. Laughing darkly though, Ritsuko sipped her coffee, "Think we can get Shinji-kun to see us like he sees them? Be nice to be with a man that actually has actual emotions! Never been with a man that actually loved me."

Had Kaji loved her back when they were together, or was it just the whirlwind of lust? "Know what you mean. At times I wonder if it's worth asking Makoto-kun out. But if I did that, I'd have to have him surgically removed," they both shared a good laugh at that. Leaning her chair back and letting it fall forward and slam on the ground, Misato felt the impact in her teeth. When did she start thinking of Shinji as a man and not the timid boy that she took in? Well seeing him standing proudly had been a start, but it truly was yesterday's showing of skill. But she couldn't see him like that, had to stop it! "So tell me about this whole cult BS would you? I haven't had a lot of time to read the paper or see the news," she hoped it blew over fast.

With a small shrug, Ritsuko hid her face behind her fingers as she rested against them. "I think Makoto-kun would explode in his pants if you even hinted at it. And I'm serious about Shinji-kun, Misato. Ayana…Rei-kun even asked if I wanted to 'join the pack' with them. He's a nice boy, really polite and charming really. A woman could do a lot worse than him, even if he is young," Ritsuko let one hand fall against the table. It was a lifeless falling, her body still devoid of caring. A shell of her old self as her hopes and dreams had been drained. Laying her head on that arm, Ritsuko yawned soundlessly, "But you DO have Kaji if you want. He'd always let you back in. As for that cult…it's just dumb people thinking those lights are spiritual. Not…well you know."

Knowing the source of the light did ease Misato's conscious a little, but at the same time made her worry. "Yeah, but dumb people can do dumb things," cultists weren't to be trifled with. Cults dedicated to the angels popped up from time to time, and Second Two had to put them down. But never a cult dedicated to Shinji. It was just an oddity from his whole slayer powers, hell Asuka could do crazy things like that too. But only Shinji was seen on camera doing it, and his other little accidents well…the flock has started to grow. But more to the point now, Misato's concern for Ritsuko was growing, "You're kidding about Shinji-kun right, and Ayanami? She didn't actually ask you about…?"

Sitting back up wholly, light returning to her eyes, Ritsuko downed her drink fully and cleaned her face with the back of her hand. "Oh she did. I had to tell her some real bad news about something she…well I'll let you know that another day. But it was after my little revelation, I was low, mentioned how lucky Rei-kun was to have somebody that actually cared. Over the evening of drinking with her, well she let me in on a lot of things. Your little Shin-chan really knows how to please her, and she said he does care for us. Well you more than me, but she said I could be her…I could be HER pupil as she is Minamoto's," Ritsuko just shook her head and stood back up.

"Could have lived my whole life without knowing that. I don't….don't think I like thinking of Shinji-kun in that way. I mean we're adults and they're…" not children. Chizuru was older than both of them combined! Shinji acted more mature than she did on both good and bad days. But it was just…it made her feel dirty. "Do we have to go back to work? Can't we just avoid it and go home? I mean Shinji-kun's at school so I can have a talk with that little sprite. And if you want to meet another freak…I mean lovely lady your welcome to come," Misato wanted to talk to that Lizlet. Just what was going on with those two. Over breakfast she was positively glowing with post climax bliss…there was enjoying it and there was flaunting it!

Stuffing her hands into her deep pockets, Ritsuko shook her head. "Sorry Misato, but I'm going home and getting some sleep. I've promised Rei-kun I'd help her with her problem, and I mean to. Maybe that could be my bargain to get that apprenticeship she offered. Not like I have anything else in my life. And…I'm a little interested to get to know him better. Never know," she patted Misato's shoulder as she passed. The sounds of Ritsuko's steps echoed along the corridor as the woman disappeared into the distance.

"She's defiantly different since her breakup," but Misato didn't think it was a big worry. Ritsuko couldn't have meant what she was saying regarding Rei and Shinji. Just a strange emotional state, on the rebound, or any number of other things, she couldn't be actually considering it. Popping her back, Misato made the slow trudge back to her desk and the waiting papers. Shigeru was still plodding his way through his stack, mostly gone by the look of things. Lucky bastard. "I miss anything while I watched Ritsuko unhinge her jaw and inhale a cup of coffee? She did leave by the way," Misato recaptured her pen and her vision went unfocused. Damn fatigue was setting in already.

Leaning across the desk, Shigeru tapped on a new addition to Misato's paper challenge. "That showed up for you, marked urgent. Somebody from the UN was up in arms it get your signature right away," Shigeru's deadpan delivery sapped the insistence.

Grabbing the paper, Misato read the header and just scoffed. "I don't care about another one of these stupid forms," she scribbled her name on the paper without reading it. Slamming it down on top of the stack of finished sheets, Misato eyed the remainder. It was her punishment wasn't it, for having stray thoughts about her ward. Sleepily, "Think I will have Kaji finish these. It is about time he started pulling his weight around here." It had only been that one time in the shower, but Misato still felt horrible. Shinji trusted her and looked up to her! And yet when she closed her eyes she could still see Lizlet, her tongue lolled out, eyes rolled up, as Shinji pistoned into her in ways Kaji never tried. And nobody took care of her physically and emotionally as Shinji does.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it Katsuragi," Meruhi slid the paper into her leather satchel and snapped it shut. Her professional suit was clean and crisp, a strict beauty that of untouchable art or a model posing for a picture. Bending downward, giving Shigeru a tantalizing glance at a her thighs as her skirt rode high, Meruhi grabbing Misato's nose and wiggled it. Smiling brightly as Misato tried to grab her hand but missed, "With this the procedure is finished. After I turn these in, my daughter will be part of the Ikari-clan as both Yui and I wanted."

Coldness seeped into Misato's stomach, the whole of which felt it was about to slide out of her. But in equal measure was blazing rage, tricked…she was tricked! "Give that back! I'm not going to just let that happen, not today! I've had a shit day, and I am NOT going to hand my legal responsibility over to you and your…to some girl I've never even met!" Misato got off her chair and it fell down with a crash. Misato was not handing Shinji over to some tart of a girl, assuming the daughter was anything like the mother. Swiping her hand widely, her paperwork went tumbling to the ground, "I know about you and what you can do, but with how I feel right now I'm willing to risk thrashing you right here and not to get it back."

Tugging at her lip with her finger, Meruhi was showing zero concern. "Attacking a UN officer is cause for dismissal Major Katsuragi, or do I have to remind you of professionalism. You are a soldier first and a…well not a mother, hell you're not even family to the boy. Shinji and Kuesu were meant to be together since there births. Bloodlines, history, and family honor you know nothing about are at stake. They know it's for the best, and I think they might even like one another," the UN representative left Misato stewing.

"Shigeru, you might want to leave right now. I want to break something, and if you're here it might be you," Misato seethed. Grabbing the lip of her desk, Misato felt her body pulsating and her muscles tense. Yes she wasn't his actual parent, just a guardian in paper only. He was her guardian, even without the whole slayer powers. And she had just signed his freedom away without looking at it! He'd…he'd never forgive her! How could he forgive her, how could any of them! "I'm going to get that woman…and pop her head off with a rusty spoon" her muscles surged and she tripped her desk over. Slamming her shoulder into it, the heavy metal counter fell sending even more garbage everywhere.

Stomping her feet on the ground, Misato chased after the departed Miruhi. "Going to find you woman, and I'm going to hollow you out and sleep in you if you don't give those papers back!" Misato howled. Rushing down the hall, hunting for that finally attired suit, she spotted the familiar black and dashed. This couldn't be how she repaid her little Shinji damn it! He had done so much for her, even if he filled her with feelings of loneliness and shame! "I don't see him like that…I don't…I…I…" Misato's steam ran out.

As she got closer to the woman, she saw the hair was wrong…to short and the wrong color. Meruhi was gone, gone with the papers that would effectively end Shinji's relationship with Chizuru! How could Shinji stay with them when married! It wouldn't…it wasn't… "I don't know what to think anymore…I just don't." Did she actually consider Shinji a man or was she just lonely and confused? Would that paper change anything or would Shinji and Chizuru just elope. Would he leave her…leave her alone again? "I don't want him gone…he's…he's important," and she never wanted him far from her. Just what were her feelings for that lovably man? She loved him yes, but was she 'in love' she fought to say no to. It would only hurt. Ritsuko's comment about joining the pack…Misato wanted more than that. More than just being a body in a group.

Leaning against the wall, Misato's legs went out and she slid down till her bum felt the cold metal. "But he doesn't see them like that, I even heard…" Shinji said such warm words to Lizlet. She had overheard the pair's coupling as she drunkenly approached the room. Those words, Shinji meant them as did the tea-sprite…they weren't just bodies. "Why can't life be easy?" she just held herself as she tried to make sense of everything. But nothing made any sense, it was just too much too fast. Maybe she should talk to the lot of them about this. What did Rei really mean, what did any of them really mean?

X-X

Tayura ran, as fast and far as he could. Bowling people over at first to escape the school, their cries of injustice and anger fell deafly on his ears. Next came the 'older' citizens as he made his way through shopping district and residential alike, at least there the people had a chance to get out of his way. Legs burning and chest hurting, Tayura slowed to a stop once he reached the outskirts of the city. Trees, shrubs, and vegetation his only companions at the moment. Finally he could truly vent his rage.

"That lying cheating fucking bastard! He said he wouldn't do anything!" Tayura screamed as his ears and tails popped out. Claws sank deeply into pulpy trees as easy as if it were made of Styrofoam. A howl more akin to something Saku would have made reverberated out of his gullet with sickening ease. Carving the tree he had toppled into chunks, the heartbroken fox-boy hurled hunks of wood like projectiles. Through gritted teeth and eyes stinging with bitter yet unshed tears he grunted, "Suzuhara, you promised me!"

But it wasn't all Touji's fault for Tayura's current state of temporary insanity. Asahina had her hand in the event to, it was she that asked the jock out after all. Before Tayura's sudden need to almost expose his demon-animal nature, it had been a simple day of school. The issue with Hikari was safely being ignored due to Sunday allowing both teens a reprieve from one another, and the class rep not making eye contact during the school day. Now Tayura was going to honor that pledge to his human friend and tell the girl he wasn't interested. That was before he saw Akane timidly approached the damn thieving prick. Life slowed down for the boy still pining for his missing sister as he watched.

'S-Suzuhara-kun…do you…want to…g-go out with me?' Akane still had that hard glint in her eyes. Though while her voice cracked her body was still disciplined and poised, just what Tayura loved about her. Only it wasn't directed at him, but the boy that wasn't supposed to care.

Growing balls of foxfire in his hands, Tayura chucked them at some of the pieces of wood he hadn't thrown. They erupted in a deep wafting smell of wet burning wood, deep billowing black smoke filled the air and the boy's nostrils. How easy it would be to remedy the situation, to oversee a little accident for the abysmal human. Examining his claws, they glinted in the sun, oh how sharp they were, how easy it would be. Flexing his whole body, tense and raw as an exposed nerve, the boy sank those sharp claws into a log that he pictured as Touji's ribcage. Imagining the scream of pain, the splash of blood over his arms and chest…Tayura sank to his knees then fell backward. "Why did he have to say yes," he bemoaned as his ears and tail faded.

His anger abated, washing away his strength but not his pain. Pulling a large section of tree over to the burning sections, Tayura just sat there warming his hands. Not physically cold in any regard, the emotional chill did benefit from the heat though. Watching the flames dance and the wood pop, Tayura drew his knees close to his chest and hugged them. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he pleaded the open air. First Chizuru was taken from him, and now Akane was being taken as well. Even his mother was unavailable right now to console him since Chizuru demanded she not be distracted. Rocking back and forth on the log, his dreams and fantasies for Asahine were dimming and vanishing already. Pitifully he muttered, "Am I always going to be alone?"

"But you're not alone, Tayura, just not with who you want to be with," Shinji said as he stepped over some brush. Stepping on tall grass, making a path through the weeds, Shinji approached slowly with Kensuke not far behind. Holding his hands up in a sign of peace, Shinji had a small mournful smile, "Followed the smoke to find you. God you can run fast when you want to."

Tripping over a vine, bouncing off Shinji and sending both boys stumbling forward, Kensuke reached Tayura first. With two good meaty smacks on the back, "How you get wood that fresh to burn anyway! I never can when I go out camping." Sitting down on the log close to Tayura, but not crossing the barrier most boys keep to prevent unease, Kensuke grabbed a stick and poked at the wood. With the light reflecting off his glasses, "Guess you took the news just as I thought you would. Who would have thought she would have been the one to ask him."

Feeling his claws growing at the unwanted company and unbidden memories, Tayura sank them into the log. "I have ways," was all he'd say about the fire. It wouldn't do him good to expose himself to humans, part of the laws of the school. If he got found out he'd be expelled and punished, leaving Chizuru alone. Well as alone as she could be now that she was permanently affixed to Shinji. The log shifted as said boy sat flanking Tayura, maybe he could take out THIS boy too…and then Chizuru would end him. And with that the pain would go away! Kicking and dragging his feet in the dirt, "And I don't want to talk about Asahina and that damn traitor."

"You can't blame Touji fully for this though, Tayura. I mean it wasn't like he tried to get her to ask him out. We all saw how he treated her. And if she did like him that way, would you rather have asked her out only to have her turn you down?" Shinji asked simply. The slayer has his hands gripping the back of the log, he lost himself in watching the fire and waved his head about. With a deep intake of air, "Would that have been better or worse?"

Worse, it would have been far worse to have been turned down after his emotions exposed. But he couldn't admit that! Not to Shinji of all people, insufferable girl magnet that he was! "I can blame him, and I will blame him. He could have turned her down, and then I would have been there to pick up the pieces," Tayura felt the need to hit something again. It just wasn't fair! Everybody got what they wanted except him damn it! Anger rising again as the tidal fury of emotions made another cycle, "He should have told her no or he wasn't interested so many times before this! But like you he goes and steals from me!" Tayura whipped his head towards Shinji making the boy twitch.

"Tayura, calm down man. Shinji didn't take anything from you. And it's not that bad. I mean, not like they're aren't other girls other than Asahina. Hasn't the class rep been spooking around you lately?" Kensuke asked. Edging slightly away from Tayura, Kensuke got to his feet and made a circle around the fire. Eying the tree line for something, Kensuke wasn't stopping in any regard, constant movement. Mouthing opening in a big 'O' the lad found what he was looking for, a sturdy stick, and grabbed it. Giving it a swing, "Never know it might not last long anyway."

Bravely staring down the semi-enraged fox-boy, Shinji stayed close to Tayura. "Yeah, you said it yourself that Hokari-san has been nicer to you lately. So just relax and move on. I mean we've all been the…" he was going to say there but Tayura cut him off. Said interception took the form of a backhanded fist to the gut that sent Shinji twirling off the log and rolling on the ground. Groaning in pain, Shinji coughed up a plumb of dust as he pulled his face away from the ground. "Ow," was all the lad could say as he rolled onto his back.

Leaping onto Shinji's chest, using his body to hide his claw from Kensuke, Tayura's was livid. "Don't YOU tell me you've been there. Don't you tell me you know how I feel when I KNOW you don't! How could YOU the damn pimp of Tokyo-3 know what any of us mere mortals feel? How many women do you have now besides my sister again?" Tayura throttled Shinji angrily against the ground. Grabbing the prone boy by the shoulders, Tayura shook him as his anger exploded. It wasn't Shinji's fault, and to a point Tayura knew what Shinji was getting at, but he just couldn't hear it right now, not from Shinji.

"Down, Tayura, back down!" Kensuke sprung to action as if he expected it. Rushing to the throttling, Kensuke deftly stuck the branch between the two and pulled back hard. The branch nearly snapped, but luckily held long enough for Kensuke to dislodge Tayura from his perch. Twisting to the side, falling heavily on the ground with Tayura in tow, "The hell's gotten into you man! We're just here to help! Of course Shinji can't say he understands you NOW, but I can at least. I know how it feels."

Staring up at sky, the pillar of smoke blocking out half of it, Tayura was dizzy and it was more than just the sudden blow. Stomach queasy, head light, and legs liquid he just listened to Shinji coughing hoarsely. "What did I do?" he asked aloud. Oh he could remember that he attacked Shinji, wouldn't have stopped either, but for what? Shinji hadn't even fought back, he just accepted it as a mandatory payment for things. Arms going out wide, he closed his eyes and just felt cold again, "I'm-I'm sorry Shinji. I…I don't know what came over me."

"Emotions…understand…my head hurts," Shinji muttered as he tried to sit up but failed. Thanks to Kensuke rushing to his side, the dazed pilot was brought back up and seated. There they all just stayed for a few minutes as everybody collected their thoughts, was enough to think about. "I won't tell Chizuru-san about this if you're worried, Tayura. You just had a bad moment. You hit really hard," Shinji added timidly. Pulling his shirt up, sure enough a red blotch that promised to bruise was already evident.

Having moved over to be in between the two, Kensuke made a crude circle out of the three. "Yeah, man, that was something else. We all know you have a temper, but never thought I'd have to pull you off Shinji. And over what? Nothing you can't move on from," Kensuke started rifling through his pockets. Pulling out a small piece of paper, he chucked the wad at the still laying fox-boy. Getting off the ground, dusting his pants, "That's Hokari's number. She made me promise I'd give it to you after you ran off. And just so you're not still feeling all alone in the land of the dateless. Remember that I don't even have a prospective girlfriend. Unlike the rest of you I'm not even considered, so before you go all emo again, remember that. Want to go get that check out Shin-man?"

"I guess I overstepped my bounds there, Tayura, sorry," Shinji accepted Kensuke's aid. Still wobbly from the head blows, he leaned heavily against his smaller friend. "And I could put a word in for you Kensuke. With…with all those rumors about me, can't we do something to get you some attention…if you wanted?" he didn't sound sure, but Shinji did sound willing.

Looking at the numbers on the paper, Tayura felt that spike of shame double in size and sink further. "I know you both mean well, and I'm sorry for everything. Just right now I want to be alone…alright?" Tayura couldn't look at Shinji. Damn guy was just too good…to clean for Tayura. Even after getting beat on, Shinji was going to keep it a secret from Chizuru. Sitting up, hunched over and staring at his hands on his lap, he felt he had to address Kensuke as well. "You're…you're not as bad as you think, Aida-kun. Just need to try I'm betting," Tayura sulked, "Talk to you tomorrow. And…thanks for being there for me." They were his friends, he never really had those before other than Chizuru.

"Let's go, see you tomorrow. And what are friends for anyway. Just don't do anything stupid and put the fire out before you go," Shinji spat out a little blood and waved. The two followed the path they made as they first came. They could be heard talking softly as they left, stalling just before Tayura was out of sight, and then gone.

Shinji didn't have to warn Tayura about the fire, the boy sat and watched it burn until it was cool embers. The night sky was in all its glory, the moon a beautiful half crescent. Still owing up to his destruction, he stamped on the remains of the wood until they were dispersed ash. As he sat there brooding, Tayura came to one conclusion in the end, he was happy for Asahina. Touji was still in his shit house and would be for a LONG time, but Akane was exempt from his anger. He wanted her happy, and if Touji was what she wanted…well like Chizuru Tayura would stand aside.

Finding his way home, Tayura stopped to pick up some carryout food to ease the pain in his gut. Extravagant and mighty were the portions, a meal for three people, and he had every intent to destroy it all himself. Wouldn't do good to ask Shinji to cook for him, not after his little attack, he was going to apologize to Shinji again for that. "I was being a jerk," but it still felt good, a little revenge for everything he had to suffer. Standing outside his apartment, Tayura was worried for a moment that Chizuru was home, funny that. He missed her and even that odd Ayanami, he had grown accustomed to them being there. But right now, Tayura still wanted to be alone.

"For a change she does do what I want her too," Tayura found the apartment dark and silent. Sensing no magic, meaning no Chizuru hiding in her room with Shinji doing all the things Tayura didn't want to know of. Turning the lights on and the television, Tayura just put the food on the coffee table and got a soda. Plopping down, he turned on one of his favorite shows and started his one man feast. It went well, the unsuspecting food items were beset by the big bad fox-demon and a little over half of their forces were devoured. A retreat to the refrigerator spared the remaining food…for now.

Falling onto the couch, Tayura eyed the phone and pulled out Hikari's number. "She was brave enough to tell me she liked me, and I said nothing. How is she feeling right now, worse or better than me?" he felt such a coward. A small and frail human girl could say her emotions, while he kept his hidden until it was to late. And what was it his friends said hours ago? What was worse being turned down or never having a chance? Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number but his finger hovered over send, "Is this a good idea? What will I say to her?"

It didn't matter what his plans were, the phone started ringing in his hand and in his surprise he hit the button, "H-hello?" Tayura never got a call, it was always Chizuru that did!

"M-Minamoto-kun, is that you? Hi! I-uh-wanted to see how you were doing," it was Hikari and she had such a fake enthusiasm it was comical.

Nearly dropping the phone as his hands went slack, Tayura again was amazed at the courage of this woman! "Oh, hey Hokari-san, I'm…doing better. Had a little blow out in the forest with Aida and Shinji-kun. D-did one of them give you my number?" he didn't know how else she'd have gotten it. Why was she calling, was she going to mock him, add to his pain cause he hadn't said anything to her?

There was a small hesitation, a yell from somebody in another room, but Hikari was back, "Glad to hear it. After what you said about Akane-san, I was worried about you. I wasn't expected her to make such a spectacle in the classroom. And yes, Ikari-kun called me and gave me your number. I'm not bothering you am I?" Her question was pregnant with anticipation.

"N-no you're not bothering me," and Tayura mostly meant it. While he wanted to be alone, brood and stew in his depression, but he found he wanted to honor her valor. So they chatted for almost a full hour, meaningless things, but enjoyable. Hikari kept Tayura's mind off of his problems, and dulled the pain. After checking the time, Tayura was stunned that it was so late, "I guess we should…end this. It's getting late, and we do have school. D-did…did you want to do something tomorrow after school? A thank you for cheering me up?"

She did, it took five additional minutes of awkward conversation to get her to agree to something though. Just a little meal at a restaurant of her choice, but it was something. And as Tayura laid down for bed, he found it wasn't nearly as bad an idea as he thought at first. They weren't date, no that would be silly…they were just going to be friends. That's what he told himself as he went to bed…the dream he had though that night painted another picture and required he throw his sheets in the wash.

X-X

"Tis a terrible event that occurred this night," Himari rolled over another body and grimaced. This wasn't supposed to take as long as it had been, but then again they hadn't expected to find the council attacked. It wasn't just the council that was destroyed either, there had been a massive battle here. Protectors of the council members lay motionless in the glen in the forest, some of the elders as well. Though most of them seemed to have sacrificed their lesser to avoid their fate, "Our hopes for answers shalt not be met here it seems."

Washing over some of the hurt but not lifeless demons, Shizuku did what little healing she could without straining herself. "No answers for your battle rages or why that son of Yig attacked?" her normal mocking nature was absent. The pair had been quite silent after they left the apartment under Lizlet's care three days ago. Himari couldn't move as quickly as Shizuku could due to her corporal form. Bending at a nozuchi that was still breathing, Shizuku dribbled water down its snout, "Some of the fires are still burning. This had to have happened within outs Neko-hime. Best be wary."

"I be always on guard," Himari had her sword in hand and ready. But as much as she wanted to believe what she said, Himari knew it was a small fib. Shinji, as much as she was loath to admit it, caused her to slip and become distracted. Her jealousy when seeing him with other women clouded her vision to the world around her, and her fear of her battle rage double affected her. Finding some patches of footprints in the ground, Himari followed them from the glen into the woods around them. Sniffing the air, a familiar scent struck her olfactory, "I smell more sons of Yig but no bodies do I find. Cowards are…"

Calling out as loud as she'd allow in the situation, "Neko-hime come back here where I can see you. This one is waking up and might have answers for us." Surrounding the ball of fur and long grey elephant nose with her healing waters, Shizuku forced it off the ground. Once she was satisfied with her efforts her hand stopped being a glob of water and reformed into her hand. "What happened here, what happened to the council members?" Shizuku gave a few helpful smacks to get the creature talking.

Thinking she saw a few pairs of glowing eyes in the darkness of the woods, she walked backwards and keeping herself ready. Something was watching them, it was expecting more easy prey, "What doth thou have to say on this matter. Who be the one to bring such pain," and stole her hopes away. She was loath to approach the council, her clan had been shunned since pledging to support the Ikari-clan. But she'd swallow her pride if they had a way to keep her from losing herself to the wrath. Her blade set down within easy reach, Himari joined Shizuku at the lesser pure demon's side.

"Shuten-douji," it wheezed out of its trunk. The nozuchi shook a lot of the ambient water off its fur and flexed its large legs. Weakly, but growing in strength, "He approached the council. Wanted us to wage war against the humans. Stop the destruction of the guardians, reclaim our rightful place. Council…council objected." Falling backward into Himari's hands, the creature seemed to grow and shrink in random intervals.

Gesturing to all the unconscious or dead demons, Shizuku balked, "He did all this damage himself? What good would it do to eradicate his own wanted army? Does he know of Slayer-kun, has he said his plans?" Odd to hear emotion from that pale deathlike face, but it was evident. The mizuchi was worried and it wasn't just for herself. Encasing the nozuchi in more healing waters, her face went a little red as unwanted sensations wafted over her, "Tell us more before you pass out. Tell us or I'll finish what he started!"

"Yes, this is a matter of great import. Ye must tell us what spurred his attack," Himari heard more rustling. Motions in the woods, their hunters were coming closer and waiting to strike. Maybe this nozuchi was a trap, but she'd step into it. Knowing of a trap is the first step in avoiding its dangers. Rubbing her hands against the dirt, drying them of the perspiration she garnered from her fears and angers. Glaring at Shizuku though, "And test me not your resolve. I know of your feelings for my master, and will not stop them. But we strive for life not death. Threaten the poor thing not." What little they did talk as they came to this grizzly end was about their wants. They both wanted to stay in Shinji's life, and Shizuku asked Himari if she could…in all ways. Himari had accepted, this had been what Chizuru and she agreed on.

A sound of what could have been pain or pleasure warbled out of the creature. Forcing itself to abide by Shizuku's demand, "Shuten-douji only hurt the elders. Called them weak, and said he'd feast on the two known slayers. It was…the Yig that attacked after…the sons of Yig have betrayed the council." After it rattled off the details of the second attack, the nozuchi fainted. The account had been brief, but informative. After the council had been beaten by Shuten-douji, many of the elders moved, the lizard men attacked. In the confusion they were great an adversary and the remains of the meeting were run down.

"Cowards, thy thieving lizards have always been of the conniving sort. But we might get some answers from them," Himari grabbed her sword and removed it from her sheath. Those eyes, those serpentine eyes, were just at the rim of the trees, four eyes…one for each of them. Himari wanted to feast on them! They were denying her what she wanted most in life, to be with her beloved master for her whole LONG life! Getting up, she smoothed her kimono, and readied her blade. With a challenging declaration, "We doth see thee in the wood! Thee shall answer for the loss committed here!" She would avenge these poor souls, get their reasons, and then return…she had been away from Shinji to long.

Seeping into the ground, leaving just her head above it Shizuku gave Himari a worried expression. "You sure you want this Neko-hime? It's only been a few days and you're not sounding to calm. I could take care of them easily enough. Though if you do leave your senses behind, I can take you out, and then Slayer-kun is mine," she waggled her tongue out at the cat-demon.

A sword not used rusts and is useless! "I be a warrior from birth till my end. Ne'er will I flee from battle as a coward," her mind was already fogging over. Oh yes she wanted to feast on these evil things hearts! Crush, slaughter, destroy them for what they did! Then she'd return to her home and take what was hers! While Shinji was her master, she knew she could take whatever liberties she wanted…and she wanted him! Rushing towards the moving set of eyes, "Be still and face my blade ye cowards!"

A red fog descended over her mind and eyes, the world dimmed. The beauty of the forest lost its meaning, only the battle mattered, only the kill mattered! Fight, slay, mate were all that mattered! The black battle aura surrounded her as she closed in on her opponent. Now she could make out the green scaly hide and the sharp white claws and teeth, a weak opponent! Not worthy of a trophy to Shinji, not worthy of her blade! As she swung out at the creatures neck, it was stunned by the oppressive aura of her intent, Himari's heart was filled. An image of a sorrowful Shinji cradling her fallen body was first, then she saw the inverse…saw her standing over his broken body with her blade embedded deep in his chest. "No! I am stronger then these base feelings!" her blade twirled in her hand.

When the fat of her blade connected with the Yig's neck, a sick crack was followed by the creature falling to the ground. It clawed at its throat, a trickle of drool left its mouth, eyes closed, yet its chest continued to rise and fall shallowly. The mighty warrior stood bewildered at her own actions, looking at the reversed blade with a hint of pride. The other lizard man though, took Himari's distraction as a sign to attack. It lashed out as Himari stood confused over her fallen foe, claws extended and carved upward along the girl's back. Her tail went ridged and her cat ears flicked wildly as the trail of blood glimmered in the night air.

Falling to her knees as the pain overtook her ability to stand, Himari felt an odd calm wash over her. Inside…one of the claws broke off inside her back and puncturing a lung. Her refusal to succumb to her heritage left her open, nobody to blame but herself. "Though I may die, I at least shall go to my fate clear minded. Tell Shinji-sama of my apologies for leaving him…take care of…" but the blow that should have come never did. From her kneeling position, Himari just fell forward on the ground and breath deep in the loamy scent of grass. "Did thee need to wait so long…do you take joy in my pain?" Himari just closed her eyes waiting for whatever snarky comment Shizuku said.

Standing atop the second unconscious creature, a red line around its neck from being nearly crushed, Shizuku laughed her ominous 'hu-hu-hu.' Stomping on the creatures chest, it coughed out loudly, Shizuku hopped off it and picked up the hand with a missing nail. "I was just a little distracted. I was thinking I'd have to knock you out again, which is fun. When you came to your senses without Slayer-kun around I was stunned. Now, what do I get for healing you?" she asked while kneeling close to Himari. Tugging at the frayed lines of tattered and bloody cloth, "Your kimono is ruined. Don't think I can stitch it back together."

Were those claws poisoned? Himari had to think they were as a fierce burning radiated out from the wound and deep inside. "Then the glut of elaborate clothing master got for me might finally get use," Himari winced as she spoke. Despite the pain though came contentment, she had found a way to fight against her dark nature. Maybe, maybe there was hope for her after all! A spark spike of pain rippled down her back, grabbing at the grass she yanked out clumps of it. Panting heavily as the heat increased, "Now what doth though desire to ease me of my stupidity?" Or was this some game of the mizuchi and it was her end after all.

"This is going to hurt Neko-hime, I have to pull out the talon before I heal it. And my price is…I get first use of our little Slayer-kun. I…will side with you and him from now own. I owe the council nothing, and I've grown fond of him," she twirled her fingers into a torrent of water. Slowly drilling the water into the central cut, flinching when Himari let out a savage yowl of pain, Shizuku found the offending hunk of bone. "Or if you can't let me have the first go when we get back, can I get a promise from you? I'm sick of you pouting like a scolded kitten whenever you make a mistake and running. Next time something happens, TALK to Slayer-kun before we do something this foolish again," she dropped the talon in front of Himari's face.

The absence of pain was so great that Himari actual sighed blissfully. Grabbing the talon she considered throwing it away, but wrapped her fingers around it instead. "No, it shall be a reminder of this day. That my mind be my own if I strive for it. But even still I need to keep attention," she would never forget. The fear of losing her life paled to the notion of never seeing her Shinji again. Now when Shizuku truly started healing her back, Himari did moan out despite herself. Blushing as she never wished to feel this way without Shinji around, "Foul creature, you make light of me! Play me not like you do Shinji-sama, as I am not one to…to…" Her face went even darker red, so much that her chest and arms were red as well.

Continuing her laugh, Shizuku dabbed her tongue against Himari's face. "Sensitive princess today aren't we. I need to get my payment in this too. Now do I have your word that I either have a rightful place in this little coven, or you'll not be so quick to punish yourself when I can do that for you? It'd be boring without you to tease," she rubbed herself against Himari's wounds. The pure water of her body leeched the poisons from the wound and knit the flesh back together without blemish.

"Both, as low as I am to allow the former. I have missed my master, but feel unworthy of his sight. I have nearly forced his hand to do what I pray he never does. But I shall admit yon fox and I accept the need of allies, and that master is quite caring," Himari felt that odd sensation building in her. It wasn't as wonderful as with Shinji, just sensation and no emotional context. Containing herself, willing off what Shizuku strived for, she was stronger than that. Climbing out from under the mizuchi, Himari felt the cold air on her moist back. "What shall we do with these two? It may be more than a short period to get answers from them, and we are not best at interrogation," she gave the one that hurt her a quick kick to the head.

Finding some vines from the trees, Shizuku tossed a large strand to her compatriot. "We leave them for the council then. Let them get the answers for us, they'll want them just as much as we do," Shizuka started tying the first felled son of Yig. Hands bound to ankles and then to the other wrist, she gave it a hard tug. Rolling the beast onto his stomach, "And you're not kidding me about my requests, both of them? I'm tired of seeing Slayer-kun so worried about you. You've nine-lives and yet he is terrified of losing you."

"And I him, tis a fear I may never fully lose," Himari mimicked Shizuka's knots on the other lizard man. Maybe after this business with the guardians and Shuten-douji was over they could live in peace. A life of a normal person would never be hers, but she could share her master's life! While she wanted to thrash that teasing Kuesu, Himari suspected that the gray haired woman would be 'wife'. Well no matter, it was just a word. "Come, let us return to…our…master. I have been without his companionship for too long. If he takes me back after my…what?" Himari was not expecting to see Shizuku standing with her hands on her hips.

Scoffing, an irritated tick on her face, Shizuku just started for home. Calling out, her deadpan voice fell flat in the night air, "If you think Slayer-kun would ever blame you for something you're delusional. So drop the tragic heroine act already. That man loves you even if you turn into a rage filled insane cat…you know a normal cat." She wiggled her tongue in the air and just continued for home.

It would take time to get back, but by this time tomorrow she'd be home. "You speak to lightly of things, but I'll try to be less…dower," she would at least try. Ever vigilant, yet soft…she could do that. But first thing she was going to do when she got home was take a bath, cuddle up on the couch with Shinji and talk. In time they'd train again, go out and do all those enjoyable things they did, and once her mind was ready they'd end their problems! They had enough harshness, and she was ready for a prolonged vacation.

X-X

"I need to stop hiding from this," Asuka moaned as she pressed her head to the elevator door. Running from her problems, her fears of Shinji and his 'friends', was not something Asuka ever expected to do. But her immediate reaction to the event on the school roof were to flee from her best male friend to Kuesu like a frightened child. Pounding her fist against the cool metal, "And I'm just being a pain to her too by not telling her what happened." It was time to owe up to things, stop hiding and go home. Today she'd tell Kuesu about the event and then go home afterward.

The ding of the elevator and the grinding of the door against her forehead forced Asuka back to reality. Running a finger against her neck, Asuka felt that cold chill again, "It was so much different than when in my Eva." And that was the crux of the matter. While she felt invincible in her mighty Unit-02, her first foray into demon fighting was a monumental disaster. The damn thing didn't even consider her a threat, just a tool to forcing the real combatants to stand down! Walking down the hallway to Kuesu's apartment, she pulled out the extra cardkey she had been given. Just a hostage, that was all her training equated to a hostage.

And then there was Shinji's bold little declaration of ownership. That left Asuka more afraid of the lad than enamored with him. He had been possessed by Chizuru, at least a part of the girl. They had explained what little they could as they headed to Nerv for the angel, but it still left Asuka terrified! Did Shinji really have those thoughts inside or was it just the dark part of Chizuru talking? While if things had been different, Asuka could have seen herself happy with the boy. But Shinji was Kuesu's, and Asuka wasn't going to mess with that. Didn't want to think of the option. It wasn't an option!

"Hey Kuesu I'm here. You don't mind do you?" Asuka asked as she walked in. Kuesu never complained about her visits, hell sometimes Kuesu wasn't even there. Her friend went out on demon hunts, Kuesu was hunting a named one…one doing a lot of nasty things. When Kuesu asked if Asuka wanted to join in though, that fear clutched her heart. That scaly green hand, the effortlessly splitting of flesh, and drawing of blood. No, Asuka didn't go on those little hunts. "Kuesu?" Asuka saw a very different apartment than the last few days. "You'll never believe what happened today. Hikari said she was on the phone with Minamoto all night last night," she didn't like what she was seeing.

Destruction, controlled thankfully but destruction nonetheless. Paintings torn off the wall, papers ripped up and strewn about, and more than one carton of food spilled. Clothing was left on the ground in piles, and some of Kuesu's slayer gear just chucked at a wall and left behind. Something had happened, and it got a violent response out of the sliver haired maiden.

"Oh Asuka you did come here today, good. Want to go up to the roof for a spare?" Kuesu asked softly from behind her desk. At first glance nothing seemed wrong. Clad in her traditional faux-maid uniform, the girl stared at a small piece of paper. Eyes unfixed, hand trembling softly, and the timbre of her voice was just queer. Pushing herself out of her chair, the woman holstered her sidearm and grabbed her limiting tome. Fluffing her hair over her shoulder, ruffled and mused, "So Hokari is trying to date a demon. Maybe everybody should…maybe there not all evil."

Crossing the room to Kuesu's desk, Asuka wanted to know what was on that piece of paper. "Sure we can have a spare. It's the least I could do for you putting up with me for so long," she stopped her advanced quickly. Out of nowhere Kuesu was suddenly just in front of her and shoving the training spear she oft used. Making a subtle move to round Kuesu to see that paper, Asuka backed down when Kuesu matched her. No seeing what that was, no details…unless she sucked up on her fear again. Letting Kuesu lead her to the roof, "What's bothering you, Kuesu. I know something is, your apartment, that letter, tell me?"

Propelling Asuka up the stairs, not giving her friend a chance to change into something more fitting, Kuesu kept her hands on Asuka's shoulders. "You tell me why you come here with that look in your eyes, I'll tell you mine," she whispered dangerously in Asuka's ear. No slowing down, no room for refusal, Kuesu was driven by something powerful and consuming.

"S-sure, I was planning on telling you today anyway," Asuka felt a cold spike run down her back. This was bad, but she didn't know why! Her eyes went blind for a moment when the sun hit her face, and just like that the game was on. Kuesu's comforting hands shifted from shoulder to back, and gave Asuka a shove. Teetering forward on one foot, hopping to regain her stance and using her spear to balance. "Kuesu! Aren't we going a little…" Asuka spun and fell backward. A round going over her head. Game was on.

Advancing with an all-consuming passion, "You have to always be ready!" was all Kuesu said. Summoning several small balls of blue flame, the skilled slayer hurled them at Asuka. Not slowing down though, she ran as Asuka scrambled and fired off several more volleys. Two of them hit home, one on Asuka's thigh and the other her back. "I can't believe it! It wasn't supposed to be this way!" she created an ice lance and aimed it.

"K-Kuesu what are you talking about?" Asuka panted hard as the rubber bullets impact were felt. Heat was all around her, those blue flame didn't go away like the normally did. Forcing herself onto her feet, her left leg was sluggish and numb. "Calm down a little bit alright?" Asuka dove to avoid the hurled chunk of ice. It shifted midair and shattered right in front of her. Shards of ice cut her cheek, it was another red flag. Summoning up a shield as best she could, Asuka was bewildered by the sensation during her drawing. Kuesu was a maelstrom of emotions, good bad, happy sad, and just totally overwhelmed. Focusing powers to keep herself safe, "Kuesu stop please. You're going to hard!" Fears of the roof were upon her again.

Hurling two more globs of ice at Asuka, Kuesu wasn't even full cognizant of her actions. "It's done and finished. She did it without even telling me…and now I have to…I have to tell him!" Kuesu dashed in. Round after round bounced off of Asuka's feeble defenses sending the girl falling backward onto the roof. "And you! You've changed, Asuka, something happened after that last angel hadn't it! You've been with him haven't you! That's why you can't face him and you're here! My best friend with a secret she can't tell me! What did you do with my husband?!" Kuesu yelled as she pounced on Asuka.

"Husband?" Asuka yelped as her hands grabbed Kuesu's wrists. Suddenly able to go on the offensive! While Kuesu was far more skilled a martial arts and spell craft, Asuka was physically stronger. But the hate and fear on Kuesu's face, the confusion and worry was so powerful it left Asuka stunned. Rolling on top of her friend, Asuka forced the girl's hands down on her chest, "Calm down! I didn't do anything with…what happened was they were attacked! I…I went to see what happened and I panicked. All your training…and I panicked and I was nearly killed."

The fire drained from Kuesu, all strength fled her leaving her a limp noodle of a person, a human sized doll. "You were attacked?! What…who?" Kuesu's features melded from hate to utter concern. Fighting against Asuka's holds, Kuesu wasn't released quite yet though. Bucking a little, not comfortable with the sudden weight on her chest, her sanity was returning slowly. Embarrassed and not meeting Asuka eye-to-eye, "C-could you get off me Asuka. Sorry about…before."

"Oh you're not sorry enough yet by far," Asuka giggled and released her hold. God her body hurt all over, even her mind hurt from the sudden surge of emotions she got from Kuesu. Collapsing on the roof, her body dripping with sweat from the sudden bout of acting as Kuesu's punching bag, Asuka slugged her friend in the arm hard. Panting heavily, "You promise not to go all alpha female on me, I'll tell you all about it. Alright?" But Kuesu's accusation had one other important detail, Kuesu said husband! When had that happened?

Not reacting harshly to Asuka's small retaliatory strike, Kuesu actually took hold of Asuka's hand and held it. "Sure, go ahead. I-I apologize about my actions too. I got my mother's note today saying she finalized the paperwork. Technically I'm Kuesu Ikari now, even if he…he doesn't want it. I wanted him to come to me and ask me, not have my mother force us into this. So I just…broke a little. And when I saw you today, I remembered how timid you've been all week and I just…just went dark," Kuesu clenched Asuka's hand harder. Sniffing hard, Kuesu's body convulsed with its myriad of emotions.

"I guess if I was forced into a marriage, even if it was to somebody I wanted to, I'd be a little off. And I guess you weren't kidding you don't want to share him," Asuka let Kuesu have her moment. Nobody wants to be pressed when out of sorts, and Kuesu must be having one dilly of a day. Once the sounds of tears subsided and Kuesu's grip lessened. Another spike of pain reminded Asuka of the abuse she just suffered, "As for what happened to me that got you all in a huff. Well maybe I shouldn't tell you. You might go off on me again. But I want to tell you…" For the next thirty minutes Asuka told her halting story. It was her turn to let her emotions flow. Never had the proud girl ever felt so weak and helpless. Having somebody she did have a passing fantasy about save her and then say those things…it was hard.

Begrudgingly getting off the ground, Kuesu gathered some of her healing bandages from a hiding place on the roof. Kneeling at Asuka' side, she tenderly started working over the damage she had done. "That explains a lot, especially coming from you," both girls knew of the issues problems with pride. Applying the bandages as needed, "I…really did a number on you. As for the roof, it happens to the best of us. Just don't put much thought into what Shinji-kun said. Everybody has those thoughts in their minds, doesn't mean they really mean it. I mean even I think of y…"

Both girl's just paused and stared at one another uncomfortably. Kuesu truly did just say she had thoughts of a beyond friendly variety. "I never knew you were a carpet-muncher," Asuka tittered as the pain ebbed away. Sitting up with Kuesu's help suddenly aware of the warmth of the girl's hand, Asuka was ready to go home. Batting Kuesu away gently, "Do I need to tell your…husband that he needs to be worried you're playing for the other team?" Joking and teasing helped ease the tension. It was a slip and that was all, hell even Asuka found herself wondering from time to time. Nothing came of it, just idle thoughts. So what if Shinji had those too! Take it as a point of pride that Shinji even had stray thought about her and him.

Getting off her knees, Kuesu yanked Asuka back up and smoothed Asuka's clothing out. "Yes you must fear me ravaging you again and again. Only reason I keep you around is because you're so easy on the eyes. Though I might have MY husband break you in first. Apparently he's very good at it…" then Kuesu's body went stark white. Her ancestral heritage stood out proudly with her sudden paleness, "I-if we are married…he WILL expect us to…to…mother will want grand children to keep the family." Swallowing comically hard, Kuesu just gripped Asuka's biceps hard.

"Yup, your mother wants you to be a baby factory. Better get ready for it. Judging from the sounds coming out of his room when they THINK they're being quiet…" Asuka was beset with the giggles. Now this was what she came over for, not the savage beating she initially got. Friendship, even if it was the teasing kind. Now being the leading factor, Asuka brought the frazzled Kuesu back to her dirty apartment. Family obligations though, those had to be hard. Sure Kuesu and Shinji did pledge marriage to one another in childhood, it was something else to be forced into it. Then the fact that one family would want children, well Kuesu had a lot to think about. "But I'm thinking Shinji won't mind waiting for children. And if you don't want to…you know…somebody will tend to that thing for him," more than one were lined up already. At least Hikari wasn't, she was making her move on Tayura and oddly Asuka was glad.

When her color finally came back to her, Kuesu went from white to pink and stayed there. "I guess it isn't that bad. And I did offer…and he said he didn't mind if we didn't. He is sweet that…oh did I…I didn't say that!" Kuesu found Asuka's mouth open and agape. In a flurry of actions, pulling, pushing, and shoving, Kuesu herded Asuka off her couch and out her door. "Don't say anything Asuka just don't! I…I need some time alone. G-go see Shinji-kun. You shouldn't be afraid of him…he would never do anything to you if you don't want," Kuesu slammed the door and a heavy thud against it was heard.

"Take care of yourself, Kuesu. I heard the honeymoon is often more anxiety than anything," Asuka teased through the door. That damn warm queasy feeling was back in her stomach. Thinking of Kuesu and Shinji in that way always did it to her, so she tried not to think about it. Having Kuesu say she offered, and Asuka was sure the girl wasn't ready yet, and Shinji wasn't a pig and took it. "He really is cut from a different cloth. Going to tease the hell out of him about this though," she skipped down the stairs. A limo was parked outside, called from Kuesu upstairs, and it took the squishy girl home.

Walking into the apartment, finding it oddly quiet, Asuka felt that wave of trepidation. "Shinji you home?" did he know yet? Asuka didn't see Himari's sandals or Misato's shoes, but Shinji's were there. Oh please don't let him be with somebody in his room, was Asuka's first thought. "Just back from Kuesu's and I'm hungry as hell, you better be cooking. And she told me an interesting story about that last Sunday date with her," she had planned for a little petting, not Kuesu offering the keys to the kingdom.

Running out of the kitchen, clad in his pink 'kiss-the-cook' apron, Shinji had a skillet in his hands and a smile on his face. "You-you going to stay this time? I've been worried about you," Shinji worked the fine smelling food in the pan. Following Asuka to the kitchen, he fixed them both plates, "A-and what are you talking about…we didn't do anything…just had a nice time getting to know one another again." Oh he looked guilty and wanting to hide.

"Oh I know what did happen, and what she offered," Asuka felt an overwhelming need. This was her friend, one of if not her best she found in life. And he had been caring and understanding to a girl Asuka knew was plagued with fears. Rounding the table, she found her prey suddenly very aware of her, "You did the perfect thing you big dummy. And I'm sorry I was afraid…of you and them…" She hugged him, big and hard going so far as to lift him off the ground. Spinning him around, she kissed his cheek, "I can tell why she loves you, ya big dope, just don't forget about her." She'd not breech the married issue, if he didn't know it wasn't for Asuka to say.

Joining the two humans, clad in a very reveling black lacy piece of sinful delight, Lizlet sleepily walked past them. Making herself some tea, "Oh Soryu-san is back. Was she going to join us, maybe if I had some help I could…outlast you this time."

Both Asuka and Shinji just watched, unsure what to do or say, Lizlet just had the lack of subtlety that could spoil a moment. Disengaging from Shinji, Asuka just grabbed her plate of food, and the tea from Lizlet. "I won't ask or comment on anything, Shinji. Thanks for the meal, and the tea. Think I'm going to go put my headphones on and…" she didn't know. Just that the heat was back, and that darn itch…maybe take a shower a nice long and cold one.

X-X

Setting the pot of coffee next to the kettle of tea, Shinji wiped the little sweat off his brow. Cooking for so many again was a little bit of a workout. With the elaborate meal he created though, a 'welcome back' breakfast, it wasn't surprising. "Breakfast is on the table if you want it," he called out. Setting Pen-Pen's plate of fish down along with a Yebisu, Shinji settled into his own place. Wondering who would come first, Shinji waited to eat, "Was a strange couple of days. Still feels odd without Chizuru-san around."

Himari and Shizuka had come back the previous night, as did Asuka, making the apartment fill full again. Though knowing Chizuru and Rei were still off talking with Tamamo, something still felt a little off. If Shinji had his choice of people to have his girlfriend off with though, Tamamo was number one. Even Shinji could tell Chizuru's mother was powerful beyond words. "Just glad she's on our side," Shinji sipped his tea. Pulling out the chair next to him, Shinji gestured to Himari to sit as she entered the room. "Enjoy sleeping in a real bed again?" he rubbed her hand as she sat.

"Thou has spoilt me with such refinery. But tis the company that I have longed for," Himari winked at Shinji. Clad in one of her new outfits, a white blouse and blue skirt set, Himari just oozed contentment. Drawing her steaming brew to her lips, she stopped to look at Shinji with one closed eye. "Wasn't expecting to find thee sleeping so comfortably with thy waif of a maid though. Taking liberties with the servants are thee? Shall I fear for my own self?" the edge was there, playful and vigorous. They had their blow out when the two travelers returned.

Shinji felt Himari ran off due to his 'corruption' by Chizuru's tail, while Himari pleaded for forgiveness for her falling to temporary madness. It took Shizuku to grab Himari's chest and grope Shinji between the legs to get the tension out of them. Apologies came all around and the tired group fell asleep. Chelsie reverted to her cup for the night of just sleep, the maid had been most flustered upon waking. Once Chizuru came back, Shinji would talk to her about that darkness in her. Everybody had issues, dark parts of them, but Chizuru was trying too hard to block hers out.

"I…well its complicated with Chelsie-san. I tried to talk to her about her 'service', even said we could get her to go to school with us. Maybe find her somebody of her own if she wanted," Shinji watched Asuka walk past them and into the bathroom. Her hug the day before had been odd, but fitting for her. Powerful kinship, both learning of this slayer madness and demons together. Kuesu was the epoxy that held the two friends together. Knowing Asuka heard of Kuesu's offer, well that had been humiliating. Feeling Himari jab him with her chopsticks, no wandering eyes today, he continued, "She misunderstood me, or understood me to well. How she can be happy with this I don't know."

Sitting in the corner seat, Shizuku let her tongue out and baiting her freshly poured cup of coffee with it. "What Slayer-kun is dancing around is he didn't know Tea-hime loves him. Tried to push her off on some other boy if she wanted. She just waited till the day after the offer, and woke him up by moistening the mast," she drained half her cup without lifting it. The sense of mischief in her eyes, "Am I correct, or did Tea-hime lie to me last night to cover for your dalliance?"

His legs jerked as two hands beset his thighs from under the table. Must they always tease him like this in the morning! Squirming against the not-fully unwanted touches, Shinji flexed his toes to keep the blood moving and not pooling someplace bad. "T-that was what happened. A-are you upset? Misato-san is I think, she's been strange after walking in on us," what he could think of anyway. If he walked in on her with Kaji-san or somebody, he'd be terribly uncomfortable around her. He didn't want to think of Misato in that light…Misato was friend not…not god his life was complicated.

"Tis that all that happened while we were gone? Thy Fox hadn't caused issues, or the princess?" Himari helped herself to some bread. Slathering it with jam and butter, she took a big bite leaving her lips a mess of greasy tasty goodness. Tensing up as motion in the living room was heard, a crash and muted swear as Misato fumbled about in pre-Yebisu state, Himari stopped her physical assault on Shinji. With a sigh and fanning herself with her hand, "As for yon sprite, I haft expected said events to transpire. I doth not find you fully at blame. Though remember tis I and the fox that own your heart pre-most."

Being awake enough this time to wear her morning clothing, not that it was much better than scantly, Misato fell into her seat. Grabbing blindly for her fuel, "Shinji-kun, Ritsuko is calling in her favor for you letting Ayanami run off for the week. Something about…fake bodies." The can opened and subsequently drained, Misato was awake and bewildered by the returned women. Pointing the can at the two, "When did you two get back? What's with the spread?" Misato picked up her plate and started to inhale it.

"Last night we finished with our little sojourn so Neko-hime could get her moping out of the way. Found out I don't have to go to the council anymore," Lizlet was finally using her chopsticks. It wasn't that she needed to, but Shinji and Misato had said multiple times watching her eat with just her tongue was disconcerting. Laughing as Misato sudden jumped in her chair away from the mizuchi, "We just heard about you getting a free show. Any comments, critiques, or questions? Slayer-kun said you've been avoiding him since seeing it."

Did they have to talk about that now? Shinji wanted to forget that little event, pretend it didn't happen! Not wanting to get a big head about himself, Shinji had to think Lizlet was just overly sensitive due to her sprite nature. So when Misato walked in on them with Chelsie nearly a mass of rubbery over pleased mess, Shinji was beside himself. People just HAD to think him a pig, even if nobody truly involved did. While he didn't mind being looked down on by strangers, it happened all the time, he didn't want those he was with to suffer. "H-how about we hear more about your time with the…council?" he hadn't known why Himari wanted to talk to them.

"None on all three of those little miss dead girl. What Shinji-kun does with you girls is between yourselves. I'm just glad you're back. He's been worried about you both that I was getting worried about him. And s-sorry for how I've been lately, Shinji-kun. Never thought I'd see my little man in that way, even if I tease you about it," Misato said between bites. She didn't look at him though, eyes on Himari with an unreadable expression.

Finishing her meal, "Let us get a move on then, Shinji-sama. Would not do us good to leave yon cat-terror alone. Who knows what feline she might beset," Himari pushed her plate forward. Excusing herself from the table, she guided Shinji out even though his food wasn't gone. "Snake, tis your duty to tend to the cleaning is it not? As for our arrangement, I will hold to it. Now is not the time for such matters anyway," she gripped his elbow and tugged firmly.

"I guess we can go early. Haven't spoken to Akagi-san since the last angel. And I do owe her for letting Rei-san go with Chizuru-san," Shinji felt Himari stop her pull. He hadn't had the chance to tell either of the missing of what happened to Chizuru. "She went off to talk to her mother about her tail business. I haven't heard from them since. And Chizuru is…she gets lonely," Shinji was lonely without her too. Funny with so many people in his life now he still felt somewhat incomplete without Chizuru around.

Grabbing the plates that were empty, and taking Misato's to refill it, Shizuku raised her eyebrow questioningly. Curtly and with a hint of distrust, "If you go against our little deal I'll take two or three times the amount when the time comes. And I expect you to explain this arrangement later. Wouldn't be good for unneeded drama." Dropping the plates off, Shizuku turned to the bathroom and turned the water on with a smirk. Asuka's shrill yelp was a quick answer to the 'why' of it. Frustration needed to be passed around like the flue.

"Well I'll see you all when we get back. Have a good day," Shinji let Himari lead him out of the apartment. Once they were out on the sidewalk, he patted her hand and fell into step with her. "You look really good in that," he wasn't being fully truthful. She looked ravishing in her new attire, but he wasn't the type to say such things. The sword was a necessary but regretful accessory. Always on the lookout for trouble, always needing to be watchful. Shinji wished Himari could relax, but such was the lives they lead.

With a small hip bump, Himari rapped her knuckle to Shinji's head. "Don't tempt me, Shinji-sama. Yon serpent and I have an agreement that I will not break. Now tell me of your time without me to insure you don't get yourself into trouble. Though it seems ye will always be in some sort of trouble. I leave thee be for a few days and you've already brought another under your sway," she come off to lightly. The cat-demon did have moments of jealousy and possessiveness, and after Shinji's admission it wasn't unexpected.

"Well funny you say it like that…I've been good actually!" Shinji was already feeling her dragging him faster. Oh yes, Himari was back to her normal self and punishing him for his 'allowed transgressions'. Faster and faster they 'walked' till they were running. He nearly stumbled when he looked down to avoid a rock. Wow did Himari have fine calves, normally hidden behind her kimono. "I guess what happened was due to the battle," Shinji went over all the new rumors. Chizuru's absence generated contact with other women, the ordeal in the storage closet, and ending with Asuka's little hug. "So…I've been doing good in getting rid of rumors!" he hoped at least.

Finally stopping her acceleration just outside of the gates of Nerv, Himari tilted her head in thought. "I shall give thee credit for telling those striplings the truth. A lesser man could have let them have their wish. But…if you can forgive thy for my own transgressions, I can forgive thee for thy own. Just as long as…as long as you don't forget me when I can't continue to follow you," she enfolded her arms around him and held tight.

"You can't…say things like that," Shinji felt his eyes stinging as the brutal honesty of Himari's statement. They HAD to find a way to prevent Himari's fear, HAD to. If he had to forbid Himari from fighting he would, it might make her hate him though. Having her alive and hating him or die while loving him, well it was an easy answer. Returning the embrace, they swayed a little before the doors. Late workings passed them with odd looks, but they didn't care. Master and servant, man and woman, guardian and protected…those terms didn't matter. They were companions, they were going to stay that way too.

After a good ten minutes of just standing there, the two headed into Ritsuko's lab. A long day of Shinji sitting in a test plug sans clothing to test simulated bodies, left the trio a little off. Ritsuko just had to make comments about things normally not seen, and Himari did inform Shinji of her deal with Shizuku. Now that left Shinji flustered, and well…Ritsuko had a little comment about thermal expansion that left both Himari and Shinji rushing out of the room at the end of the day. An odd day, but a great day to have so many of his friends back. He called Tayura up, but got him while out eating with Hikari and ended the call early. Still no word from Chizuru. If he didn't hear from her soon, Shinji would go visit Tamamo himself.

X-X

Notes

Trying to keep the drama/action moving in equal footing here. And wanting to add a bit more time for everybody to get there moment of glory going. Things happening all over, people coming to realizations or quandaries. Well anyway hope you enjoyed it and I realize that with what I want to do, this will go beyond my normal 26 chapter rigor as I've a lot left I wanna do. So you've that to look forward to/dread.

Later

Mercaba


	21. Chapter 21

Standard Disclaimer

Man work has been kicking me in the face lately. Add to that a pet passed away and sickness…yeah my time for writing is abysmal as of late. Sorry about that. Work went all odd with a lot of projects ending prematurely leaving me in a strange place.

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 21

Confusion thy name is woman, or at least it was for one Touji Suzuhara. His particular confusion was named Akane Asahina, and he had a date with her after she finished cleaning the classroom. They'd only been dating for about two weeks, and well Touji was smitten oddly enough. Ask him a month ago and he'd have punched a tooth out, he had hated her back then. Overbearing, loud, accusing, and the bane of all men in Tokyo-3 had been his opinion of the girl, but now it was different. Another slight problem was talking at a desk opposite him. Tayura was moving in on Hikari! How could he do that, how could Tayura make a move on Hikari…oh wait Touji had made a move on Akane. Shoe on the other foot did not feel right.

"Suzuhara didn't I tell you to wait for me outside? This will go faster if you don't distract Minamoto-kun," nobody would claim Akane played soft. Fixing her glasses, a hand gesture Touji was finding cuter every time he saw it, she bore down on him. Cloth in hand, she wrung it against her knuckles as her cheeks went flush, "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave too." Well maybe she wasn't all play all the time.

Seated at his desk, his satchel loaded, Touji had intended to just stay and watch. He didn't know what to make of being in a relationship! Wasn't he supposed to wait for her in the classroom? "You sure you want me to go? I guess I could…could help," not that his help was much good. When it came to classroom cleaning Touji mostly avoided it and passed the buck. This whole dating thing was confusing him, but who could he talk to? With her standing over him, that face a mixture of annoyed and endearing, he caved. "I'll walk around I guess," he stuff his hands in his pockets, "mind if I leave my bag here while I wait?"

"Thee can keep Shinji-sama company," Himari teased over Touji's shoulder. She had appeared out of the air it seemed, and her breath careened down his shirt along his back. Tittering in what many might consider a mocking manner, the now school uniform clad girl picked up Touji's desk and stacked it. Eye's half laden with a sense of danger, "Tis out on the 'courts' as you say. I haft forced him to leave as I see to my duties. A poor servant makes her master assist her."

Stealing another peek at Tayura and Hikari working together, a slight bitter pill worked its way into Touji's thoughts. "Yeah I guess I could talk to Shin-man, come get me when you're done?" Touji asked as he grabbed the bag Himari knocked on the ground. While he was growing to care more and more about Akane, Himari was starting to scare the hell out of him. Her actions were calculated and precise, her tone was impossible to gauge, and she had just an odd air about her. Pointing at Himari as she continued to easily lift desks with one hand Touji asked, "She been acting stranger, or is it just me?"

"She's been sneaking off with Ikari-kun during lunch," Akane frowned at Himari. Looking down at herself and over to Touji, a moment of doubt crossed her face. Twirling the cloth into a nice spiral, "Get going or this will never get finished." Gripping her boyfriend by the shoulders, Akane shoved the jock out the door. Pressing her head against his back she paused for a moment, "Is that…are you wanting that too?"

Was she asking him if he wanted…was Akane asking if he was wanting her to act like Shinji and Himari had been?! "N-no! I'm…well I'm not quite…I mean if you are and you want…" Touji wasn't ready for that! It was one thing to joke to Kensuke and Shinji about being with girls and how far they got, but in reality it terrified Touji! Hearing all of Shinji's girls talk, subtly thankfully, about how good Shinji was at the task, well it made Touji feel worried. But damn did Asahina feel warm against his back, "W-we can talk about this later…"

Giving Touji a push, Akane held a hand up to her mouth just under her lip and laughed lightly. "And that is why I love you," she tittered. Scanning both sides of the hallway and finding nobody, Akane felt bold enough to kiss his cheek. Her glasses started to slide down a little, "Get going, we have a night at the aquarium and dinner, assuming we can get this done."

"See you in a few, I'll…just go talk with Shinji," Touji felt light headed from that little tap. Rubbing his cheek as he watched, Touji noticed Tayura giving him a real stink eye from the classroom. Beating a hasty retreat before things got worse, the jock headed out towards the few basketball courts. Tayura was going to hold a grudge, Touji bet that's the reason why Tayura was spooking around Hikari. It was just to get a rise out of him! That was all, Tayura didn't like Hikari it was just to spurn him! "If he hurts her though," Touji pounded his fist into his open palm.

They had always been friends, well as close as little boys and girls could be, ever since they meet one another. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari were just a small little click that bothered one another for as far back as Touji could recall. Things had changed though once the junior high started, and the wonder of puberty beset them all. Then Touji had been sniffing around the more attractive girls, and his friendship with Hikari went to the wayside. It was hard to hang out with her as he used to when he was thinking of her in a romantic light. And on that day when the first angel attacked Tokyo-3 and Shinji was brought into their lives, things changed.

"Yo Shin-man! Never thought I'd see you playing that by yourself," Touji called out to Shinji. Finding Shinji shooting hoops was a real stunner, Shinji wasn't the sports type. Shinji, just what was Shinji to Touji? Well his best male friend for one, but on another note Shinji was the instrument of change in Touji's life. Shinji's first day in town was the day Mari got hurt, Shinji's time with Chizuru brought Tayura into Touji's circle of friends, and Shinji's lady friends brought Akane snooping around to insure Shinji wasn't doing anything wrong. And now Touji was with Akane and not Hikari, and in a small way Shinji had helped cause that. It wasn't all Shinji's fault, the kid wasn't a god or anything, but Shinji got the wheels moving.

Making a rather unexpected three-point shot, Shinji spun around quickly and nearly fell. "Oh Touji, wasn't expecting you. I was bored waiting for Himari so I figured it'd help keep me from…" he fell silent and collected the ball. Moving to the top of the key, he passed the ball to Touji with a small hidden frown. Something was on the boy's mind, something that was making him antsy. Shinji was incapable of hiding anything, far too emotional of face and body. Getting into a fairly unsteady defensive stance, "Want to play a little? You've a date with Asahina-san right?"

"Yeah I've a date with her. Aquarium and some new restaurant. Never thought I'd be going to a place like that, but she really wants to go," Touji dribbled a little. Hadn't he said he'd never do something a girl wanted and he didn't? But here he was, doing what she wanted and not what he did yet it felt good about it! Doing something for the girl he cared for with no expected reward. Trying to head fake Shinji but finding the boy didn't fall for it, Touji took a step back and went for a three. Ball missed and Shinji scampered quickly and reclaimed it, "What about you? Not like you to stay out here when Noihara is working up there. Something on your mind?" If Touji had to guess it would be something with Chizuru, girl had been gone for two weeks.

Twirling around Touji, the smaller Ikari was lightning quick and showed dexterity far outside his showing, Shinji made a basket. "Yeah, Himari-san is a little…possessive at times," Shinji rubbed his finger under his nose. It was what he didn't say, that gave Shinji away. Himari was possessive of Shinji after and she had a little supply closet time. Handing the ball back to Touji, the pair didn't notice fully how they were getting a bit more spectators. "She wants to go with me to get Chizuru-san and Rei-san. We have a…test or something for Akagi-san tonight. So I have to go get her from Tamamo's," Shinji moved back for defense.

"Minamoto's mother? She a looker like her daughter is?" Touji couldn't help but imagine that. What would a babe like Chizuru's mother look like? Large and full breasts like the daughter…silky black hair too? Feeling a bit constricted, and more distracted, as he envisioned the goddess of Tokyo-3 junior high's mother. As such Shinji effortlessly stole the ball and sank another shot. "Damn man, you've gotten a lot better than before," Touji pouted, "so how goes everything else. You've been a little distant lately."

Slapping the faux leather hide of the ball, Shinji had a silly grin on his face as he again passed the ball back to Touji. Nodding his head, "Tamamo is really beautiful, just as Chizuru is." Moving quickly, greased lightning, Shinji must have been working out while Touji wasn't around. Not sweating at all, the boy was smiling a little more. "Things are good, just a little distracted with Chizuru gone so long. I've…well you know things with Himari-san and me…Rei-san. So I'm not lonely, far from it, just feels odd not to have her around too," Shinji continued to trounce Touji.

Scoring a few points, but far less than Shinji, Touji was amazed at the change. "How have you gotten so good lately, Shin-man? You've never been able to do this to me before…that Jinguji girl giving you the run around too?" Touji had to tease. Never had he needed to psyche Shinji out while playing before, yet now Touji was willing to pull out all the stops. It was his job to be the alpha male, even knowing that he wasn't, so he had to give it his all. Now how to really get into Shinji's head, well the most obvious was his lovelife, Shinji was a sucker and at his weakest when they were brought up. Touji understood why now. "Or is it Red that's causing you trouble now? Trying to get into her pants as well?" low blow to start.

"Asuka? Why would I want to…" Shinji groaned as Touji stole the ball and tried for a basket. Touji missed, and Shinji reclaimed it after a mad scramble. "Asuka is my friend, a really close one. She's…going through a lot of the same problems as I have. I've never saw her in that light," but the odd twitch on Shinji's face gave him away. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but the smaller boy had at least saw Asuka as a woman once. Missing one of the few times he did, Shinji sighed, "And its Himari-san training me. She thinks it'd be easier to protect me if I was at least a little trained." Turning the tables on the jock though, "So what about Asahina and you, oh and how is Mari-chan doing? Thinking of visiting her with Shizuku."

Now that was a table turner, Touji's body refused to listen to his brain and he crashed to the ground. Rolling over, pain surging through his leg, "No fair man, no fair bringing those two up!" Touji lay on his back and rubbed his throbbing knee. It wasn't of Shinji putting moves on his sister, and his old theory that Akane wanted a ticket on the Shinji train, Touji was done. "You win, man, I give," Touji took the offered hand and felt weightless as Shinji pulled him. A round of cheers from watching girls the game, eyes all on Shinji. Touji felt bad for the boy, Shinji didn't like the attention, yet they lavished it on him. "How do you do it man," Touji allowed Shinji to lead him to a bench.

Avoiding looking at the girls calling out to him, many offering to replace the missing Chizuru, Shinji just kicked at the dirt as he sat. "Wish they'd listen to me when I say we haven't broken up," Shinji muttered darkly. Running his hands over one another, the boy looked sullen and dejected almost the way he did when he first arrived in Tokyo-3. "Just want to play a game with you to pass the time, and now they're liking telling all sorts of stories. I know…I know it's odd, my situation…but they just don't believe it. Did I tell you what happened a week or so ago?" Shinji sounded tired, far too tired for a boy his age.

"Don't let them get to you," Touji felt odd. He wanted to be there for Shinji, he really did, but Touji just didn't know how to relate! How could Touji even try to understand how Shinji was feeling! It sounded cool to him! Having a lot of lovers, being really famous and sought after, but what was the truth? The truth was setting next to him trembling. Truth was Shinji was being torn apart by these rumors and those that believed them. "And you don't have to tell me no stories, I bet I can make up one of my own. You know the truth, you're a good guy…maybe I should let you talk to Mari-chan," Shinji was all she talked about.

Giving Touji one of his sad yet meaningful smiles, Shinji gave Touji a punch in the arm. "Thanks man, this is the side of you Asahina-san sees in you," Shinji nodded. Waving at two approaching women, Akane and Himari, Shinji stood up and dusted his pants off. "Thanks for the game and for talking…and I will bring Shizuku over to meet Mari-chan. Going to cost me some time…a lot of time," Shinji shook his head. Yet he smiled and embraced Himari as she laced an arm around his. In a deft show of affection, rarely shown, Shinji kissed Himari lightly, "Ready to go get them?"

"I doth think I could spend a month with yon Fox training…thee do spoil as oft as I spoil you with her absent," Himari teased and spun around Shinji. Putting on a good show for the fledgling couple, Himari nibbled on Shinji's ear for a moment before breaking free. "But I can see thee missing her, and even I have found thyself wishing to converse with her. And…ye be too much for me to handle without being defeated. With her at my side, mayhap we could overcome your suitable defenses," Shinji was mush in her arms. Girl was evil when she wanted to be, teasing and toying with expert skill.

Finding Asahina going ridged at his side, Touji was stunned at how open Himari had just boldly declared her intents. Girl was boldly stating her ownership, and Touji saw how spectacularly it worked on the crowd around them. They heard and grumbled, glaring pure malice at Himari before walking off. "Wow, how did you know saying that would make those stalkers walk off?" Touji pointed at the dispersing crowd. Himari truly was a scary woman, far too smart and conniving for Touji's mind to handle. Well, smart wasn't something to fear, at least Akane wasn't running Himari style gambits.

"Y-y-you shouldn't say such things, Noihara-san! And here I thought Minamoto was a bad influence, and you've…you've…" seeing three sets of eyes on her, Akane stopped. Taking stock of what was happening around them, the girls dejectedly leaving, Shinji mush but smiling, and Himari with that cat that ate the canary look, she bashfully went to Touji's side. "Shinji-kun, you shouldn't let her do such things…tell those other girls the truth and they'll…" sagely Akane stopped.

Twirling Shinji around, he was far too malleable to do much at the moment, "A warrior needs know how to strike to fell all foes easily. Shinji-sama can suffer a little abuse to send those waifs fleeing. And shall they try stealing that which doth not belong…" Himari ran a finger across Shinji's neck and that smile of hers was pure feral. Truly some women were to be feared above all others, and Himari was not letting anybody near Shinji she didn't want. Waving softly at the pair, Himari nuzzled close to Shinji and left with the tag of, "Now thee take thy time getting to the meat of the matter. Ye be cute and flustered…just like my beloved master."

Touji just shook his head and let Akane lead him away. It was just too strange for him right now. Shinji was in good hands though, and eventually he'd get to ask his buddy for relationship advice. Today wasn't going to be anything to heavy, he suspected. She led the boy on a rather simple yet memorable night looking at fish. Man Touji hadn't thought he'd enjoy such a night, but it had been a lot better than expected! It was more the company than the fish, but boy did he have a fun time. And after they ate their meal, he lead her home, and scored a kiss. Not a Shinji level of success, but Touji knew he wasn't ready yet. Good day for him…just the memory of Tayura left that little bitter pill. He had to apologize.

X-X

"I might not becoming a good fighter, but I am a lot more spry than I was when I first moved to Tokyo-3," Shinji patted Himari's arm. His little match against Touji had been a real eye opener for the lad, quite unexpected. Never considering himself well versed in sports, Shinji had been stunned with how well he had played against Touji. Likely it was his taller friend being taken unprepared that got Shinji the win, but it had happened. Now he had more girls' attention, not what he wanted at all. His plate was full to overflowing, and he loved those on it. Those girls calling after him were just…well…he didn't want to call them shallow but it seemed the most apt.

Releasing Shinji's arm, Hikari walked backwards just a few steps in front of her charge. "Mayhap ye been too hard on thyself. I haft known for an age that thee were able bodied and skilled. Tis a shame ye don't have more faith in thy own abilities," she had that little edge that skirted the edge of harsh and teasing. Her new clothing billowed out, showing her curves and toned body for all to see and many stole glances. Sensing the eyes of unwanted men on her, Himari pirouetted back into Shinji's embrace. Softly and huskily she twisted the dial closer to teasing, "I shant let you be tempted by those strumpets though. We be reclaiming my main rival, others not be needed."

"So you do miss her too then," Shinji had to try teasing back. He had missed Chizuru something painful in herself imposed training, but he hadn't know of how the others felt. It did him good to know that while Chizuru and Himari were oft in confrontation that they did like one another. Feeling Himari's ring on his skin, "You're actually wearing it now?" He held up her slender and long hand, his fingers rubbed the small gold ring he had acquired for her. They were nearing Tamamo's little shop, and that left Shinji feeling more apprehensive. Was she upset with him, these problems with her tail were brought to light due to demons wanting to kill him.

Caressing Shinji's cheek, making a point of tapping the ring against him, Himari's eyes fluttered coquettishly. Softly, tenderly she admitted, "I've yearned to adorn it since the moment you bestowed it upon me. Yet until recently I was…unsure if it was fair." Her self-doubt was comparable to Shinji's own, and both knew it. Despite Noihara's great skill in the martial arts, she was just as full of self-recrimination and worry as her pupil. Reaffixing her sword, she nodded at Shinji and lapsed into contemplation. "And I doth confess that I have missed my verbal spars with yon Fox and her yon Ayanami. The young pup is also quite missed," she leapt up the stairs to the entrance to Tamamo's.

Looking up at her, flush with vibrant beauty and quiet charm, Shinji found his legs unable to move. Another person who was at risk because of him, could he keep putting her in harm's way due to his selfishness? Her fears, Shinji knew of them and no matter what he tried he couldn't alleviate them for her. "Himari-chan…do you…never mind," Shinji didn't want to know the answer. The battle fever she suffered from, her fears of losing herself to it totally, it was an issue she was forced to confront while she protected him. Joining Himari on the stoop, he took her hand and kissed the ring, "Thank you for coming with me here."

Opening the door, neither was stunned to find Yukihana already waiting for them, Himari gestured for Shinji to enter. "I couldn't leave thee to thy own devices. You'd have brought yet another helpless demon under your thrall. And while I have no qualms sharing you, I think our forces are apt enough. Now let us get your princess and return to our home. Dame Katsuragi doth need to be confronted, her secret has been lingering on both our minds. Yukihana-sama," Himari bowed to the superior demon.

"Noihara-dono, Ikari-dono your always welcome into our establishment. Ikari-dono I am pained to say that Tamamo-sama and myself are working today and will not be able to attend to you. The young mistress is in distress as well, do not hold that against her," Yukihana confessed as she got up from her kneeling position. Opening the inner sliding door, she held her arm out for the two to pass by.

As he past the ice woman, her somber and etched ethereal qualities radiated out of her, Shinji felt the icy tendril of her fingers trace his back. "Well we both know how Chizuru-san can get when she's frustrated, and well…we've come to get Rei-san and her. We have a test at Nerv that she has to be present for," Shinji understood the hidden meeting. The three times he came to visit Tamamo and Yukihana without Chizuru with him…well…Tamamo was just as full of love and energy as her daughter and Shinji received her training. They were always group encounters, and they left Shinji tired yet content…and them more so. "How has she been?" Shinji asked knowing the answer.

"Alpha is that you?" Rei asked walking into the receiving room clad in a yukata. The light green clothing accentuated Rei's pale skin and made her glow under the dim light. A bundle of towels fell to the ground as Rei, face devoid of emotion, ran to Shinji's side and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, "I have missed you, as has Chizuru-san"

Pinching Rei's hand off, Himari stood between the half-wolf and Shinji, "While I do feel similar in having both master and pupil back, we have not unlimited time. And as we all know, yon princess can take time to speak knowledge into." Twirling Rei around, Himari crossed her arms and leaned against the smaller girl's shoulders. "Now, we shall have plenty of time to reconnect in the eve after your little tests," Himari sniffed the air and headed deeper into the building.

Finding Yukihana waiting for him, Shinji smiled weakly at her, "Sorry about that. Rei-san is excitable at times, but I'm sure you know that already." Gathering up the spilled towels, he set them on a chair next a half dozing older woman. The perpetually cold woman's face softened a tad and her eyes brightened. Was it a curse or blessing to be surrounded with so many beautiful women? Shinji didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. Falling in step with her, Shinji noticed the older men giving him the stink eye, they must not like how he got the preferential treatment when he was there. Tough for them. "How have you been Yuki-chan?" Himari was out of hearing range right?

A puff of steam left her mouth, "The young mistress has been a trifle hard to manage, and complained of your absence on nearly a daily basis. But even without her comments, Tamamo-sama and I have missed you as well young master. If you've time in the future, we would appreciate some help around the spa." She fixed her sashes as she tried to not react to Shinji's pet name for her. It came out accidentally during Shinji's last time 'helping at the spa' and it caused the snow-woman to melt a little. Catching up to the two other demon-animals, Yukihana sighed in distress, "As you can see, she is sequestering herself in her room."

"Chizuru-san! I'm here to…here to take you home," Shinji called out after softly pushing Himari away from the door. Chizuru had to be dealt with firmly at times, she was spoiled and by him mostly. But when Shinji needed to get her to act, mostly to wake up after lovely evening, he knew just how firm to be. Rapping his hand against the door, "Open up, Chizuru-san, we have to talk. Himari-san and I've missed you, and Tayura is beside himself. It's time to come back."

The trio of observers, Yukihana had returned to her duties, were stunned when Chizuru finally responded. "No! I'm not leaving until I can control this damn thing! Just leave me until I can get it under control. I won't see you, Shinji-kun…go," such anger and bitterness had never been directed at Shinji before. Rei and Himari turned to Shinji with stunned and bewildered faces, unsure what or how to react. Never had Chizuru denied Shinji so vehemently.

Grabbing the door hard, Shinji hadn't been ready for it, but he wasn't giving up yet. With one strong yank, he was again reminded of his improved physical conditioning. The door lock splintered and broke and it fell off its track as he slide it. "I'll talk to her…you two wait out here?" Shinji said sheepishly. It didn't matter really, a few feet wouldn't make a difference and they'd hear everything he said. But it was the sentiment that mattered, he hoped. Finding Chizuru's room as he expected, a dirty and chaotic mess, Shinji found his girlfriend hiding under her futon. Kneeling by her, he fought against her to remove the blanket, "Chizuru-san, what's wrong. Talk to me, tell me what is wrong."

"What's wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" Chizuru threw back the blanket and sat up. Her golden hair, ears, and tail spilled out for all to see. "Look at me! All this time working on learning how to control my fucking ninth tail were wasted! Mother couldn't help me and I won't risk you getting hurt because of it! So just go until I can…I can…I can't do it!" she broke down sobbing in frustration and aggravation. "No matter what I do I can't control it! I'm a freak, a monster that will only hurt you in the end! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I'm sorry that I'm…I'm…not what," she shoved at Shinji, trying to knock him away.

Falling off his knees to the ground, Shinji held his hand out towards Himari who he had heard move. Getting back up, Shinji forced his arms around the sobbing girl and hugged her tightly. "I don't care about that! It's my fault anyway! You wouldn't have to deal with that tail if I didn't bring demons after me! Himari wouldn't have to worry about her battle fervor for the same reason! I'm to blame for this! Not you! Both of you are at risk and it's MY fault not yours! I'd rather…I'd rather live with the danger both of bring and have you in my life than be safe and without you! We can find the answers together, if you're willing to risk it by…staying with me."

"You…mean it?" Chizuru's tears dried, on her hands and knees, her tails were wagging. "You do mean it, stupid hubby, I've never considered your little title as a fear, and I blame you for nothing." She rubbed the fat of her palms against her eyes, the smile was timid but threatening to spill out. Diving at the boy, knocking him to the ground, she rubbed against him and peppered his face with kisses. "I've missed you so much, but was worried you'd never want to see me again after what happened. And you just had to come and say such a sappy thing with a straight face," she continued her sensual grinding.

With a swift yet gentle kick, Himari knocked Chizuru off the prone boy, she pulled here ward up instantaneously. "If the snake was here, you two could continue and be judged by here. And yon pupil is barely able to restrain herself from joining the fray, we doth not have the time to spare. A pavillar with dame Katsuragi is required and master has a meeting at his work. Afterward I care not how you attempt to placate us for your sin of abandonment. Now get up beast of eros so we can see we can end this little issue," she held Shinji like a shield between herself and Chizuru.

"I missed you to Kuro-neko," Chizuru blew a kiss at Himari and got up. Forcing her form back to its standard human guise, Chizuru fluffed her hair. Linking arms with Shinji, taking his left side. "I see you've taken to wearing your ring too?" Chizuru held her hand out with her ring on it. Her voice was a trifle more somber than normal, but that was expected after her little issue. "So what was that you said about feeling you were at fault for all of this Shin-chan?" Chizuru bowed her head to the smiling and waving Tamamo and Yukihana as the passed them.

Blushing fiercely as he was sandwiched between Chizuru and Himari, Shinji had to admit what he had confessed to was both embarrassing and a large fear of his. "Well I was worried about this for awhile now. After all the things that have been happening, I couldn't help but worry you were upset with ME for causing all these problems," Shinji felt his temperature rise. Did they have to stand so close to him? Well he wasn't exactly disliking the contact, just in public it was a little odd. Was that Rei hugging him from behind?! Gods he had three beauties…his head was shortening out.

"Oh we blame you not for our problems, tis a reason to face them if to enjoy our lives as they be. In time mayhap we'll have peace and then we can find a suitable punishment for you," Himari listed against Shinji and laid her head on his shoulder.

Matching Himari's actions with her own, "Silly hubby…stupid me…annoying Kuro-neko," Chizuru couldn't help but tease. The quartet walked in contemplated silence as they returned to the shared domicile, all of them with their own issues, but content with how things have become to all of them. They all had doubts and fears, yet at this moment, the slayer, demon-cat, demon-wolf, and kitsune were content in one another's company. Let the onlookers gawk and call them names. They didn't care, they would look beyond their self-fears, and drawn strength from the others.

Ascending the stairs to the apartment, Shinji reluctantly freed himself from his companions. "Well I should tell you Chizu-chan, Rei-chan that Misato and Asuka have been strange the last few days. They don't talk to either of us much, and just…I think I know what the issue is. And I wanted to have both of you here for it," Shinji opened the door with a hinting of apprehension. What could make Misato not want to talk to him or have him give her the customary weekly backrub? Well Kuesu came to mind, and that lead him to what could cause Misato to be upset regarding Kuesu. Marriage! Yup, he was likely married now, not that he hadn't already considered it. "And regardless of what happens in there, know that none of you are leaving my life if you don't want to. I…love you, and nothing will change that," he ran his finger over both of their rings.

Cooing softly, Chizuru was on a hair trigger it seemed, whatever was going through her mind left her more worried than she was letting on. But at least she was here, and not hiding. They would overcome the problems together! "Well I can suffer that little waif if I need to. But she'll have to realize that I'm the matriarch regardless of what name is on paper or not. Chizuru Ikari…I like it," she reclaimed his hand and nodded.

"Agreed, while I never expected to be wife, I did know that our souls are intertwined just as yours is be with that other girl," Himari took Shinji's free hand again and opened the door with her free one. "Be not afraid, Shinji-sama, we shall overcome," she pulled Shinji and Chizuru in with her. "Katsuragi, we require you to speak with us!" Himari yelled out as they entered.

And after a sudden and fierce conversation, it had been as Shinji feared/suspected. Kuesu was now his wife, and while a big part of him was happy to know that. His heart did hold a big place for that girl he meet years ago. His memories of Kuesu were returning and his time with her know, yes she'd be a marvelous wife. Only she had to accept Shinji as he was and who was also with him. It would pain Shinji to put Kuesu into a bad situation, but those that were with him…weren't leaving unless they chose to. Asuka…Asuka listened to it all with a pensive look on her face but said nothing. Twenty minutes after the news was known, it was time to head into Nerv for the odd test.

X-X

Life just seemed to like mocking her it seemed, but Ritsuko was the type of woman to roll with the punches. Work on either merging Rei and the imprisoned wolf girl wasn't going well, her love life was gone, and she had a giddy Misato next to her. Never good to have a giddy Misato, it promised oddities and mental anguish. Having Chizuru and Himari joining the test crew was also an issue. Ritsuko was going to have to confess to Chizuru about that whole soul mark business and suffer the consequences of it.

"Ok did somebody mess with the cameras or something, because I'm calling your joke right now," Makoto pointed at the footage of the children. They were going through the scrubbers on their way to the final isolation tank. Point of fact was Makoto was pointing at the young Ikari lad standing in all his full glory. Covering up the boy's lower half as Chizuru peaked over his shoulder, as if the girl didn't have intimate knowledge of the piece already. "Sorry Minamoto-kun, but they do have their right to privacy," he said as if he wasn't stealing peeks at the fourteen year old girls.

Slapping his hand away, Ritsuko snorted at the faux look of pain the man had. "Oh stop acting like they don't know it already. Kids in this day and age are all about living for the moment. And with him being sterile from the LCL no reason not to enjoy it," Ritsuko noticed Maya stealing a peek. Tapping on the microphone as the trio of pilots stood at the last gate and still separated from one another. "Alright you three, this is the last chamber before the faux bodies. We'll turn the cameras off so you can walk without worry," as if they hadn't seen one another already. Well Rei and Shinji did, Asuka was going to look, Ritsuko just knew it.

"You know this is the third time I've seen my little man in the but it still makes me double take. But you know what they say, it's not the size but how you use it," Misato blew the steam off her coffee before taking a drink. Not seated at one of the main consoles, Misato was there only for regulations sake and contributing nothing good. Well if you considered snide comments, glowing comments about how proud she was for Shinji and his girlfriends, and making a pain of herself. Tapping Maya on the shoulder, earning a loud yelp from the girl, "Maya-kun, you're not supposed to be watching him you know. Stealing a good look at him. I think his significant others might have words for you."

Yelling out over the camera footage, Asuka was clearly not comfortable with the current state of dress. "Well here I am as you wanted me, buck naked, and run through the wash five times! So can we do this fast so I don't have to worry about that pervert looking at me!" Asuka slapped her palm against the wall she shared with Shinji.

"You can stay behind us as we walk, and I shall tend to my co-husband," Rei said loudly enough. Quite unlike her normal voice this held a hint of pride and happiness. Whatever happened between Rei, Shinji, Chizuru, and Himari to get them all smiles it was something massive. "In fact I would prefer you wait. You may be tempted to look," ok now Ritsuko suspected that was a joke.

Flipping the switch to talk to the pilots, Ritsuko was putting an end to the farce before it got to long in the tooth. "Alright children calm down. You'll all be going at the same time, and if anybody peeks…well its just flesh," Ritsuko knew she couldn't take her eyes off it. Gods either favored Shinji and cursed Gendo or Yui Ikari's bloodline had sturdy and dependable men. Was it getting hotter in here or was she just painfully lonely? "Turning the camera's off now, tell us when you're on the other side," she turned off the microphone and made a joke of tapping the camera switch.

"Doth though enjoy gazing at my beloved's equipment? And it is as Katsuragi says, size doth not matter, but ones skill with it. Though Shinji-sama be skilled as well," Himari fidgeted in her seat. Her smile was matched by Chizuru, the girl had heard some news that just left her nothing but smiles. Biffing Chizuru on the back of the head as the girl played with the ring on her finger, "This one is too far into herself to speak, but she'd agree."

Red faced and panicking, Maya just alternated between the camera and the flippant Himari. "You're telling fibs! Somebody had to mess with the camera! I mean the one I have at my apartment is…is…" and boom Maya went rail stiff and fell off her seat. More information about Maya than anybody wanted to know.

Growling slightly, Ritsuko was finding the topic both amusing and aggravating! "Can we stop talking about Ikari-kun's penis? I know he's a little big for…most men, sorry Makoto, but it's not that big a deal," Ritsuko chose to ignore Chizuru saying that it was. Opening the test chambers for the pilots, Ritsuko felt that damn itch between her legs again. How long had it been since she had an enjoyable partner? And it wasn't like Shinji was a bad kid. Far from it! He was polite, intelligent for his age, helpful, cute, and well he was packing heat. "Maybe I will take Ayanami-kun up on her offer of tutelage," what was the worse that could happen? Loneliness was a real bitch, and her life was just one pain after another. Why not seek out enjoyment and love where she could?

"Alright kids get in and we'll get this test started. Rei don't even think of getting into Shinji-kun's tank. This shouldn't take long, and then we can have a little party at the apartment. My way of apologizing for taking so long to tell you about the issue at hand," Misato fanned the fainted Maya. Leaning back in her chair, popping her back, Misato crossed her arms and rubbed her belly. "You two are welcome too, I'd say three but I don't think Ibuki is going to want to show her face to us after that. Remind me to get her a new…toy…for her birthday," she snickered lightly.

Ok either Misato did what Ritsuko was considering doing or the woman was on drugs. Misato was just too happy and teasing right now. For the last few days Misato had been livid and snapping at everything that got in her way. Now she was causally telling the test crew her intents to buy Maya a dildo, what gives? Watching Asuka sneak a peek at Shinji, the girl's face went red, Ritsuko held out her hand to Misato, "She did steal a look, you owe me twenty thousand yen." Asuka was a curious young woman, why Misato thought she'd resist was foolish. Pride could only go so far until the mind took over. Her scientific mind was reeling, were these little girls just having low standards, or was Shinji really as proficient as they claimed. Likely just youth. Maybe his slayer heritage gave him some sort of ability over demons?

"The young trainee isn't a fear though, she be just curious tis all. She be more friend than other, and she dare not contest her friend," Himari replied. Her eyes were closed, and her head wobbled back and forth to some internal song. Kicking her foot at Ritsuko, the sveltely dressed teenager, peeked with one eye, "Though yon blonde's pheromones be ripe and pungent in the air. Tis a unique bouquet but far more enjoyable than it haft once been."

Loading up the programs needed, Makoto scooted just a little further away from the teenage sword mistress and the faux blond. "All pilots are in place and their tanks sealed. And starting the connection artificial bodies. And you might do good to not speak to your elders that way Noihara-kun. I know you're a skilled bodyguard, but Akagi-san is your superior office while here," he at least tried to sound authoritative. And in normal situations he'd be right, but Ritsuko knew Himari wasn't human…and was right.

Without Gendo in her life she did at least feel physically better, and her self-esteem was recovering. Not being abused helped with that, and the deeming things Gendo had her do also hurt her pride. Now she was just a bitter woman looking for happiness where she could find it. "It's not a big deal Makoto-kun. Those two, three if you count her drunken highness, are having a good day and I bet it has to do with one to two of our pilot corps," Ritsuko gave Himari a thumbs up. Maybe a nice drink at Misato's would be good, she could talk to Rei about her progress.

The idea of merging both girls back together was becoming less and less a theory, but waking the wolf up was possible. Only, Ritsuko didn't know what would happen. "Starting test now, tell us how it feels," Ritsuko ordered the pilots. Her fear for Rei was palpable. If the captive was brought back to wakefulness, there was a chance that Rei would…take the girl's place. With their souls split, Ritsuko didn't know what it meant for the pair. Maybe both could be awake at once, or maybe only one…maybe Rei couldn't survive with the other girl out and about! Nozomu had Rei's memories thanks to the Dummy plug, but maybe would take all of her soul back leaving Rei an empty vessel. That wasn't an option! Ritsuko wasn't going to hurt Rei anymore.

"Uh, Ritsuko are you paying attention to the screen? It seems…strange," Misato leaned in close. Comments from the pilots were varied, Shinji found it odd, Asuka said it was fuzzy, and Rei…well Rei screamed out bloody murder suddenly. "What's happening?" Misato screamed out as emergency klaxons blared out. Instantly Misato's happy demeanor changed into one of focus and control. "Makoto-kun, eject those plugs into the lake, lock down the chamber, get me answers," Misato was kneeling by Maya and gently smacking the girl awake.

Rushing over to Ritsuko side, the now wide eyed and pale Chizuru was grabbing at the woman's arm. "What just happened, what happened to my little pupil, what of my Shin-chan and Soryu?" the rare sense of fear ebbed out of Chizuru. Girl was so often chipper and happy it was more jarring to see her anything but.

"Desist in your abuse of yon cat-abuser or we maybe be worse off than not," Himari grabbed Chizuru and pulled her off the doctor. Grabbing Chizuru's biceps, holding the girl in place, she locked the doctor with an icy stare. A feral quality oozed out of that tranquil face promising a swift and brutal end if answers weren't given to her satisfaction. Dangerous and beautiful in equal parts, Himari was at least not throttling anybody yet. "But what has happened, be there any way we can be released to see to them while you deal with matters here? It will not be permitted to cause them pain after we haft solved our fears of Jinguji," Himari forced Chizuru to sit down, the other girl wasn't trembling but oddly malleable.

An angel had infiltrated the protean layers and was infiltrated the artificial bodies! "I've got this…got this…they're safe. More so than we are right now, and we can't get out until I've dealt with this," Ritsuko was moving at a quick speed she hadn't thought her age would allow. Thoughts about Gendo, Misato, and all the other issues was lost to the wayside. An artificial intelligence was working against them! And well only she could really do anything about it. Swear poured down her back and arms as she forced her way into the crawlways inside the Magi.

Listening to Chizuru and Himari talking about their respective fears, Ritsuko was stunned when both were equally worried about Rei and Shinji. Ritsuko would have thought Shinji would have gotten the lion's share of the worry, but she was wrong! Those four, likely me she suspected, were a tightly knit group. And she did have an offer to enter…and those girls were very attractive to. Ritsuko was a woman of the modern age, and if she was considering being with a young man why not a beautiful young woman too?

"How you doing in here? Everybody is to afraid to talk to you, thinking if they distract you'll make a mistake or something," Misato asked crawling behind her into the crawlspace. Grimacing at the exposed braincases that Ritsuko was needling, Misato pulled on her collar in the hot confines of the crawl space. Watching as Ritsuko twirled about to be on her back, using the curve of the space as a brace, Misato saw a bunch of notes and one bloody message about the commander. "Wow, whoever wrote that one about the commander was determined. Anything I can get you to help out?" Misato didn't comment on the ticking clock that was getting closer to zero. If they failed here, the Magi were going to detonate and take the base with them. Maybe the Eva's would survive and the pilots were out of harm's way, but for them nothing.

To tell Misato the truth or not, Ritsuko owed up to her mistakes. It was time to make amends, "That came from my mother, and I second her statement. The man I was with…it was him." Ritsuko looked over at Misato for a moment to see the look of disgust, she realized it was well earned. "I didn't realize what type of man he really was. I paid for that in shame and pain, but never again. I don't know what the future holds for me, but it won't be to die here. And I intend to try apologize to those I hurt, Ayanami and you mostly. And…" she hammered her finger down on the execute key.

"It stopped! The Magi are free! Sempai you did it!" Maya's triumphant voice could be heard from outside the chamber. While the tech hadn't been working on the most important part, that had been solely Ritsuko, she had supported and aided in the defeat of the latest angel! "We're saved! Thank you Akagi-sempai!" a few cheers outside joined in with her.

Misato however still had that look of uncertainty on it. Several times she reached out for Ritsuko but pulled back. "You…I won't tell anybody, you had your reasons. I don't understand them, and I'm sure you know a lot more than you're telling me now. But…you've come clean. Now lets get out of here and I want to take a shower. Then you, me, and those kids are going to party down! We have a lot of time to make up for. Now lets get going woman of the hour," Misato nodded and climbed out.

"Misato…thank you," Ritsuko hadn't expected Misato to take the news that well. She'd have to get the clear news on why the Katsuragi apartment was in such high spirits, and she would at the apartment once they got there. She felt cleaner, better, for telling Misato finally about her little secret. "You girls owe me one for saving the day today. And I think I know what I want for it. Your little man is going to give me a shoulder massage, I'm cramped up like you wouldn't believe," Ritsuko let them help her off her hands and knees. They were all smiles and congratulated her for work well done. It was a good day after all.

X-X

Floating naked on a lake in an entry plug half full of lukewarm LCL, not how Asuka expected her day to go. They day had been awkward to start, went to confusing, then more confusing, and now back to awkward. Now she wouldn't want to call herself a coward for avoiding Shinji the last few days, but knowing he was now a married man while he didn't know it, what could one say to that? So she avoided him, apparently Misato knew as well and did the say. Some sense of adulthood, avoiding problems and information. Well Shinji just had to force the issue didn't he and get Misato to spill. Gods, Asuka pegged Misato as willing to do anything that man asked if he pressed hard enough. Good thing Shinji was made of better stuff.

Color Asuka impressed, if not a little worried at Shinji's conviction. Part of her wanted to call him a pervert for his solution, but after getting to know her best-male friend she knew it was more his girls wanting and not his. So he was going to stay with Himari and Chizuru even if Kuesu didn't want him to. Loyalty, that's what it was, not corruption or spells but pure loyalty and affection. Must be nice, to know that no matter what you'd not be left behind or forgotten. Would they keep thinking of her as a friend as they did one another in time? What if Kuesu refused the ultimatum? They clans wouldn't allow for divorce which meant Kuesu would either be lonely or an adulterer in time if she refused. Not fair for Kuesu, and that's what left the sour taste in Asuka's mouth. Didn't Kuesu deserve happiness? Didn't she as well?

"So do we just float here or should we…I don't know do something?" Shinji asked from his own plug. The lake had a small current that whirled around in the center, it caused their plugs to stay close together and bounce off one another. It was jarring and sent a spike down their spines each time it happened, but for the last hour they just floated. Sitting up, the LCL capturing the ambient moonlight, "You two could swim to shore or something. See what's going on. I know Rei-san says she's feeling good, but I want her to get checked out."

A splash, Asuka knew who what was now as Shinji couldn't swim. "We could swim to shore, but I don't want you getting free looks at my body Mr. Polygamy. Just want to add me to your little harem I bet," she teased. He didn't, well she didn't think he did but at times she wondered. After his little confession to Himari and Chizuru (Rei got her invitation by order of Chizuru), the emotional high was palpable. It had been the collective weight on all of their shoulders being thrown away and sweet relief washing in. Damn how Asuka envied that, envied them for their happiness. Sitting up just enough to peer over the lip of her plug, Shinji was watching something giving Asuka a view of his shapely behind, "What you doing Wondergirl?"

"Rei-san, maybe you shouldn't…you could just tell me," Shinji said exasperatedly. To no avail it seemed as the splashing continued and Shinji reached over the side again. Another tasty look for Asuka, not that she tried looking mind you, just making sure they were safe. Next came Rei's face with her wet hair making her look like a zombie Shinji was fighting off. Hah! Fighting off what? Her amorous embrace! Helping Rei into the plug, Shinji found Asuka watching him and he at least offered her a shrug and an apologetic look. "S-she gets emotional and there is no talking to her. Sorry about it," Shinji sat back down, Rei across from him with her top exposed to the night air.

Ok, while Asuka was bustier than Rei, seeing the glow the albino's skin had and how the cold affected her cause Asuka to cover her own protrusions. "Yeah-yeah I'm sure that's what you want me to think. After that little show back at Misato's before we left I'm betting all of you are all emotional. But what about Kuesu? Have you thought about her and her feelings? She's your wife now and first order of business is to tend to the mistresses?" Asuka felt herself conflicted. It did her heart good to see Shinji happy, he had been so worried lately. But her longtime friend, what of Kuesu! At times she thought maybe Kuesu could be brought around to the idea that not all demons were evil. But to share a husband?

"I thought about that. You know I, as chauvinistic as it sounds, love her too. She as the only memory of childhood outside of Himari as a kitten that I have. But I won't abandon Chizuru, Himari, Rei…any of them. Just as they won't abandon me," Shinji reached out and cupped Rei's cheek. The girl seemed to say something but Asuka couldn't hear it, but it had to be spicy as Shinji yanked back. Gazing across the moon dabbled lake, Shinji smiled softly at Asuka. "And I won't abandon you either. Even though we butt heads more than we'd like. You're…you're one of my better friends and I won't see you just vanish either," oh how it sounded sincere on his lips.

Now that was unexpected, Asuka's heart warmed and her bottom tingled, not good at all. "Stupid jerk! You just can't say things like that! I won't…I won't be joining your little love in. But I'll see if I can't help you convince Kuesu. For HER sake, not for yours! She deserves to have a husband that's not just a walking ball of testosterone," not that Shinji had much most of the time. Lowering herself back down into the plug, she didn't want to see Shinji right now, not with her face all red. Idiot could just say the right thing to mess with her head. Hearing a few muted sounds from Shinji's plug, Asuka felt her insides start to burn, "Keep it down over there! I know this is a big day for you and your HAREM but I don't need to hear it."

"We shall try, but Chizuru-sama claims that I am a howler," Rei said loud enough for Asuka to hear it. For the next twenty minutes the two overly emotional teens tried to do as Rei said. It didn't last, Rei's voice slowly and steadily increased, Shinji shushing her on to no avail.

As Asuka pulled her fingers away from her bust and flower, another moment of shame hit her. She had just…fantasized about Shinji of all people! He wasn't Kaji, but over time Asuka found her fixation on the roguish man fading. "Stupid perverts know I'm here and still…I'm living in a crazy farm anymore," Asuka grunted. But they sounded so…the moans from Ayanami couldn't have been faked! That girl couldn't fake an orgasm or anything else, so those screams…gods Asuka was tempted to just say fuck it and swim over. Just one time, camaraderie or something.

Thankfully after the third time Rei let the air be filled with her voice things stopped. "I think I hear something, a VTOL!" it was Shinji's labored voice ringing out. He sat up with Rei wrapped around him like a shall, her eyes closed and a slender smile on her face. Pointing at the shoreline, "Are they landing over there? Will…will we still have to swim over?"

"Well get your skinny butt in the water then so Ayanami and I can help you over there. I won't risk her to be able to support you, and if you drown those demons of yours will tear me apart," Asuka felt fuzzy still. She vary rarely performed her little finger dance, but it was an odd thrill to do so with somebody so close, and those sounds just stoked her in an odd way. Standing up, giving Shinji a good view of her well maintained main of hair, both above and below, she winked at him and dove into the water. Splashing the water up at him, "What, not like you haven't seen beautiful women in the buff before. And not like we have a choice now do we."

Helping Rei over the side, the girl was just a living doll at that point, Shinji clumsily fell into the water and splashed about. Before Asuka could get to him however he started to float on his own and without moving. "Shizuku-san were you here the whole time?" Shinji yelped as his body started to undulate in the water.

"Of course I was, somebody has to keep score, and keep an eye on things. I won't lose my man after he finally submitted to being owned," Shizuku's upper body appeared just above Shinji. Her body merged with the water leaving only her upper shoulders and head present. Turning to Asuka though, Shizuku's tongue rolled out as she 'hu-hu'd. "Did you hear something you liked Trainee-hime? I couldn't be certain but I thought I heard something," she waggled that tongue knowingly.

Swimming alongside, but at a good distance, Asuka increased her pace. Didn't matter though as Shizuku kept right up with her even while dragging Shinji and Rei with her. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you overheard Wondergirl and got confused," she would never live it down if it got out. What was wrong with her enjoying a few moments? Not like it was really perverted to do so, just biology! Swimming with her face in the water as much as possible, no longer needing to worry about her fellow pilots, Asuka prayed they had a change of clothing for them when they got to shore.

"Sorry about that kids, we had a small case of angelic intrusion at the base," Misato announced when they did make landfall. No clothing but big towels sufficed for the VTOL ride to the base and their lockers. Shizuku had vanished once they made landfall, better than making an excuse. Misato wouldn't have commented though, she was too busy totting on Shinji and teasing his lack of clothing. Waiting for Asuka when she got out of the girls' side, Misato sheepishly asked, "Mind getting a ride to the apartment with Ritsuko? You know those three don't want to be separated right now. You were there for their little show of determination. Now you can all crush into the back if you want…but with your opinion of them…"

While in the past she would have been livid to have to sit close to those girls, Asuka didn't feel the same anymore. She wasn't being pushed aside or neglected, Misato was earnestly trying to make Asuka comfortable. "Sure, I've no problem with Frau Akagi. And I don't want to see them all lovey-dovey with one another. But I'm going to make them order pizza when we get back," Asuka twirled about and sauntered to the waiting Akagi. Now Ritsuko was slowly worming her way into Asuka's good graces. A few weeks ago the woman was cold, aloof, and she just couldn't trust the woman. Lately though, Ritsuko was being more open, strange yes, but Asuka could trust her more.

"So what did you three do while we were fighting for our lives young lady?" Ritsuko asked as Asuka approached. Raising her eyebrow as Asuka didn't speak and just bristled and walked past, Ritsuko followed. They spoke of odds and ends, how things were for one another, life, and tentatively breeched the topic of demons. Neither wanted to let slip what they knew if the other hadn't knowledge. Once it was made known that Asuka was a trainee demon slayer, well the ride to Misato's was full of Ritsuko's questions. Getting out of the car, the giddy Akagi had to put her mask back on as Maya and Makoto were waiting for them, "You two beat us here, not surprising since we had to wait for the Children to get ready."

A mask, something Asuka had in common with the scientist, and it created a sense of connection. "I'm going to go up and order some food while you wait for them," Asuka pointed at Misato's empty space. Rushing up the stairs, Asuka actually had felt giddy! Somebody was talking to her as if she was important for something other than a pilot! Kuesu was always better at slaying, Shinji better at piloting, but to Ritsuko that didn't matter. Scientific curiosity was a lovely thing, and Asuka had to admit she never considered it. Just what could science learn from demonkind? A lot most likely, assuming peace could be achieved.

Grabbing a menu for her favorite pizza place, Asuka saw Shinji's wallet on the table. Well he was having a good day already so he wouldn't mind paying for the meal right? Right! "Hello, I'd like to order an extra-large sausage and pepperoni deep dish…make that two, paying in cash," Asuka told the bored sounding woman on the other side. With the number of people over, Asuka knew they'd need a second if only for Rei's bottomless stomach. It was party time, and she was going to get her fill. It wasn't time for just them to celebrate. But while they were celebrating their relationship or the defeat of the latest angel, what would she celebrate?

"Hey Asuka, did you order already? I felt it only fair for me to pay today," Shinji said as he walked in with Himari at his side. Misato and Chizuru could be heard fighting in the hallway, Mama Misato would never fully accept the Fox it seemed. His smile a mile wide, Himari twirled out of his grip and actually wrapped around Asuka playfully. "Oh you got my wallet already…well glad you knew what I was thinking," Shinji just let the casual theft go.

Friendship…she could party to that!

Flipping her hands into a defensive hold on Himari, Asuka proved she could play just as hard. "Oh I was going to make you pay if you didn't offer. After that stunt in the lake, and what you've got planned for tonight, it's the least you could do," Asuka found herself smiling at Himari. Odd, this creature was not human, was said to be evil and wanted mankind destroyed. And yet here they stood playing around at fighting and not meaning it. Hell Asuka thought Himari was a very attractive woman…something she was noticing more often. She blamed Kuesu's stray comment about having stray thoughts about her for that. But was that wrong?

"What be wrong young miss, doth thou see something on my face? Ye be smiling brighter than I've seen in a fortnight," Himari twisted her wrists around. Asuka fought back and countered, their spars on the roof came back to haunt them. It was a game, a little painful yes, but a game nonetheless. Force matched force as they moved about the apartment knocking into others. Already Misato had brought out some 'party favors' in the form of bottles of intoxicant. Distracted as Chizuru poured a shot into the cup that was her cleavage and asking Shinji to drink, "Do not get started yon temptr-ow!"

Flipping Himari onto the couch, nearly colliding with Maya, Asuka laughed heartily. "Didn't you say distraction was bad for a warrior?" she pulled the girl off the couch and patted her shoulder. After that Asuka helped herself to a drink of Misato's making, not one for booze she took the fruit drink. It was something she never had before, delicious yet warm! She teased Shinji for his wet face, apparently Chizuru lost focus when she tried making him drink. Eventually Kaji did show up, Makoto apparently called him over. Asuka gravitated towards him, while he gravitated towards Misato.

After an hour of watching Kaji hitting on Misato…well Asuka found Shinji and his menagerie the better company than the adults. Already into her forth 'non-alcoholic' beverage she didn't know was anything but, Asuka found them very accepting of her. Acceptance, with demons she had found people that accepted her for her, well demons and one annoyingly attractive boy that was married to her best girl-friend. Well what was life without a little craziness! Food, fun, and merriment went into the late hours of the night. Once Asuka had finished her sixth drink her mind shut down and memories faded.

Waking in the morning, Asuka was aware of one thing…she was in her bed, nude, and somebody's back was pressed to hers. "Oh god…what have I done," was the first thing that came to mind. Shinji, what had she done with him? Her hand snaked down to her nethers but didn't feel any pain, not surprising since her hymen had been torn during training. Had he really…had they? How did she feel about that, what would she tell Kuesu? Swallowing hard she whimpered, "She's going to kill me…they all are."

"Actually, Trainee-hime, you've nothing to worry about. Well unless you have religious issues with it," Shizuku ripped off the blanket. She chuckled as she wrapped the blanket around herself like a shawl. "The score if you want to know is…you two and…" Shizuku pointed at the snoring Himari, "with three. Doubting either of you expected this…you both shambled into here way past sober and…you both called Slayer-kun's name. Shocking coming from you. But you really got into it."

Feeling the urge to vomit, from the booze mostly and the painful hangover, Asuka just looked over at the slumbering Himari. "I…and she…never drinking again," Asuka rubbed her temples as pain surged through them. Later, she could deal with the outcome later!

A loud scream pierced the apartment, Asuka was not happy. "What the hell? Ritsuko just what…what happened last night?" Misato yelled loudly.

"Oh that," Shizuku told Asuka off hand, "After Beer-Hime forced Kitsu-hime to leave…well her friend snuck into Slayer-kun's room since you two were preoccupied. I feel sorry for Slayer-kun, he's giving so much and receiving so little. It was five to one at the end…going to be a fun day," Shizuku toss the covers back over Asuka. Asuka just hide under them and tried to ignore the warmth she felt when the still sleeping Himari hugged her. Yeah, time to go back to sleep.

X-X

"I don't like this Gendo, it's too sudden after the other days attack. Seele could know about the intrusion," Kozo wasn't definitely not enjoying his day. Just the other day Akagi had tried a test of some sort of artificial bodies that went south, and now an emergency meeting with Seele. He was too old to believe in coincidences. Fixing his collar, he had to expect Gendo wasn't foolish enough to believe it was just a standard meeting too. Locking the doors to the office, "What if our little spy has been selling info to people we weren't expecting. This could be a terrible situation."

Holding his hand out to silence to older man, Gendo smirked, "I don't think the committee even knows about out little issue. It was their demand we find a way to clone that half demon we have, and all we say is the test went wrong. You worry to much, not good for your heart." Pulling his gloves on tighter, he rubbed his chest with a hitch of pain.

Lights dimmed in the cavernous office only to have six of the Seele monoliths come into being with their red glow. "Ikari, I see you brought your second in command as expected, good this concerns your organization as a whole," Kehl said being the only non-masked signal. Gesturing to the missing lights, the old man slammed his fist down on his tabletop, "We've been betrayed, Ikari, but by who we don't know."

"I was told this was to be a full meeting of the council. Why are so many missing?" Gendo subtly waved his hand at Kozo. It was the signal to keep his mouth shut, something Gendo rarely needed to do. Stepping forward into the circle of surviving monoliths, "We had an emergency here. One of Akagi's attempts at cloning the wolf-girl from Tendril's Leaf went bad. They had to be put down, set off our alarms."

So that was how Gendo was going to play it, Kozo had to give the man credit. Play off the councils needs and demands with a possible issue. It had been a miracle they sealed the girl to begin with, let alone performed the ceremony to split the soul. They lost three guards in that incident. Now another issue that they couldn't verify, Akagi would fabricate Gendo's story. Girl was under Gendo's thumb like the elder Akagi, she'd do whatever he said. But what happened to the other council members, rich and powerful men and women didn't just have accidents.

It was the Chinese woman's distorted voice that piqued in next, "We've more at stake now than your staff's incompetence. The council members in Japan have all been silenced. Their homes have been ransacked, and we sense demonic influence in each case. We aren't certain as to what group did it, no bodies were left behind." The tremble of fear had been present, something that heavily accented Japanese never had in it before.

"On top of that our contact in the Japanese Government has just told us about an interesting tidbit. The Jinguji girl and the Third Child are now wed. The last two great clans merged and possible out of our control. What have you done to bring that boy under in? One of them will be needed at the end, this is far from acceptable," it was the American this time. Anger and bitterness was laced at Gendo, which was the norm at least.

Seeing Gendo tapping his thigh, another signal for him to make an action, Kozo was stunned for a moment. Shinji was married to Kuesu? Good for him! Boy was just like his mother, and made from fine stuff, and from what he from Jinguji she was a real spitfire. He's have to send a gift to them. But on to Gendo's demand, "As you have mentioned, our incompetent scientist have solved that little issue. You should have received the blood work for both the Third Child and his girlfriend the kitsune Minamoto Chizuru. She has had her soul branded and we're working to get her captured. Once we have her, he'll do whatever we need." Not Kozo's plan, not by a long shot.

If Kozo had his way, Shinji would have been fully told what the plans were about his heritage. Kozo didn't come from a proud family as Yui did, but he had been fascinated by her legacy and what it stood for. Also he doubted something as powerful as a full blood could be controlled, not with the problems they had already. But Gendo was in to deep with Tendril's Leaf to separate from the plan they were put on. Now it was follow with it or be hunted like dogs.

"Well as long as he can be used when the time is needed letting this farce continue is fine. Either Jinguji or Ikari will be needed once we've finished preparation. Now the matter at hand is exposing our leek or the group responsible for our current situation. If we can't find out who exposed our members, we might not be around at the end. Forcing the change early is dangerous, but we are considering it as an option now," Kehl leaned over on his fat fist. Sweat was dribbling down his jowls but he didn't move to clean it.

If Gendo cared if his son was now married, he didn't show any notice. Kozo knew Gendo didn't care for the council, they were just tools. "Our JSDF spy has been under full observation the last few weeks. We've had use for him, so you can remove Kaji from your list of concerns. As for the Third Child, it is as Fuyutski said. The full blood is being targeted by elements of Tendril's Leaf to be brought in to replace the faulty First Child. Once we have her, he will cave. Failing that, we've had men on Jinguji posed as her guards ready to bring her in when we need. She might not be willing, but she can be convinced," Gendo adjusted his glasses.

"Not ideal but acceptable, Ikari," the Chinese voice sneered, "but as you have mentioned the blood work. We have noticed something strange in the Third Child's. It's unexpected and we want to do further testing. Can a meeting be arranged with some of our private doctors? They can be brought in to Nerv."

Stepping forward alongside Gendo, Kozo broke form, "What good would that do? He's just a teenager who doesn't know half of what is happening. Why can't we just have Akagi do the tests you want instead? It's unusual to just add people without need." This was going beyond his acceptance. Seele was panicking now, one taste of danger and now they were scrambling to cover for it. Age gave Kozo knowledge, and he knew how crazy people got when they became afraid. Well tough luck for them! "Let us deal with the slayers and you can handle the other side of things," Kozo could tell Gendo was smirking. Damn played into the young bastards plans.

"Stand down Fuyutski, we will abide by the council's needs. One or two additional doctors on staff won't be noticed. Akagi has been proving less useful than before, and maybe our new addition can pick up the slack," Gendo was smooth as ever. Casually brushing off Kozo's concerns, Gendo's plans were as always known only to him.

Lights blinked out leaving only Kehl, "Ikari we are nearing the end, but not how we anticipated. I am beginning to think Tendril's Leaf is and has always been plotting against us. Be ready to bring in one or both of the remaining slayers. Take out the pure bloods and the demon animals if possible. We will keep you posted on our findings, and for the tests for the Third Child. Keep them in line till then." Without waiting for a replay Kehl vanished.

"What are you thinking, Gendo? This is far from the scenario, even the one we received from Tendril's," Kozo turned the lights back on. Damn he wanted to hit that smirk off Gendo on occasion. That man always had that expression of condescending, Kozo hated it. And his duty to Yui forced Kozo to ask, "And what are your thoughts about the wedding?"

Shrugging, Gendo went back to the desk and sat down. Pulling out some of the reports he had to deal with, "It doesn't matter. Our real scenario is on track, if Seele is removed sooner than the end its all the better. We have all we need now, all we have to do is wait for the optimum time." Photos of a man turning into a terrifying creature and tearing into an old man's home…Gendo had supplied the details of Seele's location. To whom, only Gendo knew. "Let them fall into false security, we take that girl…any of them away and he'll cow down. We have nothing to fear," Gendo set a bottle of whisky down by the pictures.

"It's a dangerous game you're playing Gendo, a very dangerous game with forces that can crush us like ants," Kozo opened the bottle and took a swig. It burned down his throat, but it was welcome. Not a good way to start the day at all. But it was what had to be done, he just hoped he lived long enough to see it through. Now what to get the lovely new couple?

X-X

Notes

Trying to keep the plot moving at a good pace and balance all the balls. Thinking I went a little bit off with this one with really serious and really sappy…but hey its moving towards the finale. A lot of plot threads nearing completion and you know how I hate padding out stories beyond their need. Hope you enjoyed and ideas/suggestions always welcome

Ja mata

Mercaba


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer

Wanted to get this out before years end. I started with this story I thought it apt that it be the last chapter I put out for the year as well. 2013 is nearing an end, X-mass was a fun event but family issues made it a little strained. Hope you all had a good year! And I noticed this story is quickly nearing its end. I hate prolonging stories beyond their need (and this is a little long in the tooth already) and I completed most of what I set out for. So buckle up as the story goes into high drive!

X-X

The Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 22

Sitting in Kuesu's apartment for the first time since he had been married to the woman, Shinji was beside himself with worry. The last week had been very taxing on him for both good and bad reasons. Officially his party, consisting of Himari, Chizuru, and himself, were to talk to Kuesu and Meruhi about the recent attacks in the city and their demonic taint. Unofficially Shinji needed to talk to Kuesu about the conditions he had, and allow her an out if she so wanted. He loved Kuesu to much to make her suffer a loveless marriage.

The city was on edge, after the last angel attack prominent business men and women along with politicians were found dead. Attacked by terrorists using large knifes and explosives, as the reporters said. Himari instantly recognized the sons of Yig's claws and Shuten-Douji's magic. But that was only the first of the attacks. After the big news of those deaths were made, smaller attacks were being found leading to Tokyo-3. Once they hit the city however, they escalated in number and terror. They were targeting police and military right now, but civilian injuries weren't unheard of. Adding to there fear was the missing Minori, what was she up to?

Himari thought it was a ploy to call out those remaining slayers and anybody siding with them. Something had to be done to stop those attacks, and Shinji proposed an alliance with his wife. Wife…if she remained so after he told Kuesu his feelings for Himari, Chizuru, and the rest it was yet to be seen.

And that was the positive side of the coin…very positive if tiring for the quasi family. Misato no longer tried to prevent them from sharing some affection in her presence, and boy did they! Now Shinji had a lot of stamina thanks to his training over the last few months, but his beloved ladies were insatiable! Color him surprised when Rei approached him with a white teddie clad Ritsuko with the word 'trainee' clumsily sewed into it. Apparently Chizuru had given Rei her blessing in taking her own pupil.

That had started off very awkwardly, as Shinji had always seen Ritsuko as a nice but aloof person. He had no idea she'd ever wish to be privy to anything they were up to. But over a full day of just Ritsuko, Rei, and him out on a lovely date that changed. Ritsuko confessed to her sorrow in life, her opinion of him as a caring and dependable young man, and he felt the same. Ritsuko was a tragic person in Shinji's mind at that, somebody he wanted to help and could see he'd be able to grow feelings for. However the woman wasn't prepared for his increased skills in lovemaking as she passed out the first time they made love without alcohol involved. Misato wasn't pleased with Ritsuko's wants or how Himari allowed it and Chizuru blessed it as part of Rei's own training. Odd, Shinji realized he was with a group of women with impossibly large and accepting hearts. He'd support them as they supported him though so he got a few less hours of sleep.

Thankfully Asuka was still overwhelmed with the little tryst she had with Himari which prevented the girl from being present today. Now that was something that left Shinji floored! To think Asuka and Himari, who oft were at arms with one another could do something like that! It had only been that one night, but Shinji had spoken to Himari about it, and while a little ashamed Himari confessed she thought Asuka a wonderful woman. It wasn't a declaration of love or request for more…just Himari recognized skill where she saw it and Asuka was an 'unpolished gem' according to the demon-cat.

Under the wilting gaze of Meruhi, Shinji found solace in the two hands holding his. This wasn't going to be easy. "Meruhi-san, Keusu-san we're sorry we had to come to you like this. But as sure as we know, you likely know it as well…our city is under attack and something must be done," he targeted Meruhi. Not the type to want to hold grudges, Shinji still felt some animosity towards Keusu's mother. Forcing Kuesu to marry without asking her wants, psychologically attacking him, and judging his companions as evil just for how they were born? Meruhi needed to wake up. Well waking up as Shinji did this morning would help to.

For the first time in ages, the game was a tie! Chizuru-four, Himari-four, and himself with four. When those two stopped fighting one another and came together for the first time last night in Chizuru's bed…Shinji found himself unprepared for their teamwork. Both covered his touch points expertly while he was besieged on both their sides! After he scored a point, his distraction would Himari's hand to sneak in and expertly rub under his other head and bam she scored. Or while he was lapping at the dew on Himari's flower, Chizuru would be using her babies to milk Shinji. It had been just for them though. The trio that started the mess, and they loved every moment of it.

Tapping her nails against the table though, Meruhi wasn't having any of the positive warmth the trio on the couch was offering. "We've known of Shuten-douji's actions for some time now, and his alliance with the Yig. But while my daughter goes out to fight them, and I use my contacts to try and locate their den, her husband plays games with demons," it was her typical condescending tone. Sipping from a coffee cup, she set it back on Kuesu's small desk.

Eyes on her desk, Kuesu was not the ever confident and proud woman she oft was. Timid, beaten down, and fearful of the woman to her side, Keusu flinched away from her mother. "It is as she says, husband," she did peek at the demons flanking Shinji, "I've been hunting for him in town. I've managed to gather he's in one of several locations. But to attack one and fail would drive him to ground and I'd need to start over from scratch." Her finger bounced off the black lacquer table, the wedding ring Meruhi got for her bounced with a loud crack. Meruhi had mailed Shinji his own ring, he got it two days prior.

"Mayhap a coordinated strike then? Yon fox and her sibling form a party, the snake and myself another, and if needed thee tea-sprite and master," Himari clenched Shinji's hand. The calm in Himari pervaded everything, she was in rare form and not rising to Meruhi's bate.

Did they have to attack though? Shinji hated the idea of a forced battle for various reasons. "We do have to stop his attacking people. Now that Shizuka's council is recovering we can hope to make peace with them, but this man…demon," Shinji corrected himself, "has to be made to stop his advances." Hopefully without needing to kill. Punished yes, the pure-blood had killed innocents, but blood did not cleanse blood. Shinji twisted the second wedding ring on his finger, and felt the impression of the forth ring in his pocket. Hopefully he'd be able to take off Meruhi's ring soon.

Still cold and emotionless, Meruhi raised a single eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. "Kuesu dear you need to learn to make better coffee or let the servants do it," she chided her daughter who wilted instantly. Not even trying the, as Shinji learned, much improved but still poor tasting cookies, Meruhi lithely got out of her chair and walked behind Keusu's high back leather chair. "So you want my daughter and her protégée to risk their lives under the hope your demons and half demon 'allies' support them? The fact they are in her home now is an affront to my daughter's pledge to you. They have done nothing to warrant trust from either of us, and you…" she sneered mockingly.

"Shin-chan has been trying his best to make things peaceful between us! It's her royal highness over there that doesn't want to come to the bargaining table!" Chizuru wasn't as controlled as Himari was. But that was the kitsune's strength as well, bold and emotional, able to act without needing to overly think and plan. It had been Chizuru's aim last night as well, sitting on Shinji's face as Himari rode him…a distraction that both enjoyed. Pointing a finger at the matriarch not the daughter, "And what of you? If you weren't here how would things be different? You claim to be working on finding the Yig's nest, but how often have you been attacked by them? It seems WE'RE the ones in danger not you."

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Chizuru's hand, Shinji tried to calm her down. Her passion was one of Chizuru's qualities Shinji envied and loved greatly, but taking it TOO far would only end in problems. "Chizuru-san is correct, Meruhi-san, we've constantly been attacked by agents of this Shuten-douji and a strange demon girl named Minori. You can't believe we'd side with them over my w-wife and her mother," Shinji still felt odd saying it. The forced marriage brought his group together like never before, but the actual wife was estranged.

Moving about in her chair, Kueus's tone was softened or blunted by the woman behind her, "I have been targeted in the past as well, husband, so don't think you're alone in that. But I would trust you in this mission. Mother, even though they are demons they can be…" Kuesu cringed deeply into her seat at Meruhi clamped down swift and hard on the back of her seat.

"You will NOT say that in my company daughter! They are demons and can never be trusted! Who was it that killed your father? Who forced our clan to adopt dangerous western magic, that magic is why I've had to seal your powers with that blemish on your head?" Meruhi pointed at the couch's occupants. "How the Ikari line has wilted and fell! Yui would be disgusted with what happened to her son. At best a willing traitor to humanity for the price of a little pussy, at worst a simpering PAWN! You're just as bad as your father," she hurled her accusation at the group.

As expected both Himari and Chizuru were off the couch instantly with violence in their mannerisms. "How dare thee compare my beloved to that monster of a man!" Himari had her hand on her cherished blade.

Ears and tail sprouting, Chizuru had a grapefruit sized ball of fox-fire in her hand. "Shin-chan is a darling man! He might not be a fighter, but he is warm and loving! Better than you a woman that makes her own daughter afraid and forces her to marry! I'm sure Shin-chan's momma would love what he's become!" she nodded at Himari and the two started circling around to flank the woman.

"You two will stop that now," Shinji said with as much authority as he could muster. It was hard to do, he rather take the submissive position with the two that risked their lives for him, but in this he had to be in command. Instantly Chizuru reverted to normal and Himari's hand fell to her side, they did turn to look at him questioningly though. "We didn't come here to fight. A common treat exists to all of us, one we have to force to stop however that comes to," Shinji felt his insides starting to quiver under Meruhi's stern expression. This woman…what was she aiming at, what was her plan!?

Taking off his wedding ring, Shinji saw Kuesu's eyes water as she watched him set it on the desk. "Meruhi-san, I think I know why you're so anger at us. And I agree with you. What I'm doing is unfair to Kuesu-san, I love your daughter as much as I love the two 'demons' here. Though I don't seem them as different than you or I," Shinji smiled at them. Chizuru's cheeks reddened as she scampered to his side and hung on, Himari bowed lightly as she went back to him. Pulling out the ring that matched the three they wore, Shinji set it next to the one Meruhi gave him. "It's strange I know, I don't try to understand why they think I'm worth it, but I won't question them. But I will give Kuesu the option to choose. I want her happy, I want her to be loved as she wants to," Shinji felt Himari grab his hand. Gods he needed that, he was terrified right now! It came to this.

"Perverted little boy! How dare you come to my daughter with that ultimatum? Just warm bodies for you isn't it, is that what the once great Ikari clan has become? A sniveling little boy wanting to fuck as many bodies as possible. Offering my daughter a pittance or servitude under your lusts?" Meruhi's fingernails tore into the fine leather and split it. "Keusu, he is right though, this is your choice. Yui and I may have forced this on you, but we had no idea how far he'd fall. We can find some way to annul your marriage, siding with the enemy is enough for that," she slipped her hands down to Kuesu's shoulders.

"Shinji-san…what are you meaning with this?" Kuesu took both rings in her hands and looked at them. No longer able to escape her mother's grasp the woman was held in place with the choices for her life before her.

Holding his hand up to silence his demon companions before they pounced on Meruhi's verbal assault, Shinji found his confidence returning. This wasn't for Meruhi or the clans, fuck them! When he was alone and in pain as a child who had been there for him? Keusu had been, not some old lineage or coat of arms! For this girl, who he had loved first, forgotten, and was growing to love again he'd suffer the mother's scorn. "I offer you what you want. Either we can be man and wife in name only," he pointed to the ring Meruhi gave him. Moving to the ring in her other hand, the matching set, "You can be equals with us, loved equally as we wanted before our mothers stepped in, or you can drop both of them and be free to move on." In all earnest, Shinji didn't know what to expect.

Kuesu was a proud and defiant woman, much like Asuka was. Sharing wasn't something such people wanted, but disobeying orders was something Kuesu seemed incapable of doing, not to her mother anyway. A group marriage would be odd, hell Shinji was still having an odd trying to live as they were and accept it. But whatever Kuesu chose he'd accept it, he cared to much about her to let her suffer. So he expected either she'd join them or toss both rings and find her own path.

Standing up, knocking her mother's hands off her, Kuesu approached Shinji with an unreadable expression. Himari and Chizuru took a step back leaving just Shinji next to her. "You offer me those things, truthfully?" she held both rings up before him. Turning to her mother, Kuesu just studied the woman for a good for moments.

"Toss them both, daughter, you don't need a corrupt slayer with no spine and a dishonor to his mother's name," Meruhi shoved the chair out of her way. Slamming both hands down on the desk, she leaned over Kuesu's spell book and delimiter. "While not as great as the Ikari clan used to be, we can find other slayer bloodlines. They will be dormant, but your superior genes will unlocked it in your offspring. Our clan will not be shamed or looked down upon any longer!" Meruhi's baleful expression locked onto both teenagers.

The faint tink of a ring hitting the ground made Shinji jump, she had dropped one ring but not the other. His eyes were locked on Kuesu's, unable to look away from her, he didn't know what to think. His head was swimming, heart beating so hard they had to be able to hear it! How were Himari and Chizuru taking this show? What did they think of it all? They had been rivals and even fought in the past, but after the marriage was announced they didn't seem upset. Now it was down to this, was their to be another ring fall or…

"You are so timid and weak, Shinji," Kuesu started softly. Her smile was there but was it cruel or sorrowful or what? "To quick to help girls, not willing to fight unless pushed to hard, slow minded, sniveling, weak…" Kuesu continued to rattle off. Each degrading comment sent Shinji into a small fidget as if pricked by a needle. She was going to drop the other ring, but he would not fault her. "And that is why you need me," she put the ring Shinji gave her own, "I knew that when we pledged ourselves at the lake…the lake where we had our first kiss." She leaned in and repeated the small chaste kiss.

Head down, hair obscuring her face Meruhi spoke slowly and evenly, "Do you know what this means, daughter? Choosing this man over me, over your birthright? Siding with these demons and demon-lovers?"

"I do mother. I love Shinji, and I know Noihara and Minamoto are not evil. They may tempt my husband…our husband, but they have never attacked humanity with malice or cruelty. It will be odd…I wanted him all for myself, but I know that cannot happen. He is to soft hearted to hurt anybody, and he needs me to protect him from being used to much." She hugged herself against Shinji's side.

Staring at the woman, his mother-in-law, Shinji felt the need to say something. Kuesu had finally stood up to the woman! How would she react? "I think I understand how you feel about me, but don't…don't take it out on Kuesu-chan," Shinji felt his hands grabbing hers now. Himari and Chizuru had hands on his back, supporting him in his decision and actions, "S-say something please. Even if just to curse me again."

But the woman threw back her hair and looked at them was anything but angry. No, the smile on Meruhi's face was wide and true. "Ah you two have grown so much! Yui'd be so proud of you to stand up to me like this, and daughter…you've finally made your own decision and stood on your own! I'm so proud of both of you!" Meruhi rushed over and crushed both daughter and son-in-law in a bear hug Misato would be jealous of. Sniffing as a few tears cascaded down, "I had to be sure you were doing this on your own free will. I'd never FORCE my daughter to marry. And I knew Yui's son would support his wife in anything…unlike that prick of a man she married. Sorry if I sounded so harsh. But I had to know. Now you two are coming with me to talk to Minamoto's mother. I've something she has to translate that might shed light on the guardians. And my daughter and son-in-law need to consecrate their wedding…no school tomorrow either so…"

"S-Shin-chan/Shinji-dono?!" Chizuru and Himari yelped as Meruhi practically picked up the stunned girls and carried them out. It would be awkward at first, for the newly weds, but it was officially their choice now, not something forced upon them. And for Kuesu's sake it took them a good hour of talking and sharing tales before they pounced one another like opposite magnetic fields. Shinji found Kuesu to be unskilled but VERY-VERY adaptable when it came to lovemaking. Her bed had been a big four post English make bed, her body supple and lovely and she admitted he was far more muscular than his thin body let on.

Room service was called and energy drinks provided. Kuesu claimed as she climbed atop her steed that she had a lot of time to make up for, and boy did she try. The slept in one another's arms, spooning, Shinji's hand had been guided to Kuesu's breast to feel her heart, and she felt his grow between her legs…but they had been spent by then. Next day, they'd have the next day and the next…and so many others. All of them, and in their recovery times they spoke of the plans for Shuten-douji and Minori, that had been the end of the night. Let the dark things wait outside, for that evening and next day was for the reunited couple. Himari and Chizuru weren't upset either, having expected it and made terms with.

X-X

"Kensuke, I don't have much time for this today. I have a date with Hikari in about an hour. So could you please tell me why you've dragged me out here early?" Tayura kicked his shoe on tighter. He had stopped dressing to the nines for his dates with Hikari, and both he and his girlfriend were happier for it. Tayura was capable of many things, but stylish dressing was not really part of it. Not that Hikari was a fashion diva either, both were more content in casual clothing as they moved about town. They had made it official three days ago, and Tayura was still debating if he should feel bad for his change in emotions. Growing just a little annoyed as Kensuke didn't speak but stared about the area, "If you're not saying anything I'm just going to leave."

With a heavy sigh, Kensuke pushed his glasses up and slapped his palm to his forehead, "Sorry for making you wait, I should have expected this. Just a few more minutes is all I ask. So why are you so antsy today? Worried about those attacks on the news?" The street in the shopping arcade he had picked to meet, adorn with electrical and computer shops, was devoid of people. The city was under martial law or curfew, but the populace was fearful and hiding at home.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tayura didn't want Kensuke to see his fists. According to Chizuru's little meeting with the Jinguji girl yesterday, well Ikari girl now, something was going to be happening to stop that soon. He wasn't involved though, they didn't want him to go about and fight with them. 'Stay at the apartment and watch over it and Misato.' How Chizuru could ask him to do that while the rest of them go hunting Shuten-douji?! It wasn't fair! Well Chizuru hadn't been fair at all this morning when she told him. Apparently Shinji hadn't left his new wife's home after the meeting, her new 'mother-in-law' was still over with Tamamo going over tomes, and Chizuru and Himari felt helpless.

"I don't think we need to worry about those attacks. Surely somebody is doing something about it. Now why don't you stop hiding around the issue and tell me why YOU are out here," Tayura knew the geek had a reason. It hurt to know Chizuru was back at the apartment sulking with Rei and Himari as Shinji was off with this Kuesu girl. It hurt to know his mother accepted this Meruhi slayer and they were helping learn things. Everybody was doing something except for him, HE felt worthless. His fears for Kensuke though were palpable, Shuten-douji was hunting humans and demons. Checking his watch, "I'm out of here, I suggest you do the…"

Walking up to Kensuke from around the corner, the point of the little meeting made itself known. Touji waved at the geek, "What's up Ken? This better be good as I'm supposed to be heading over to Akane's house" Hair quaffed up a little with gel, not in his track suit, Touji was doing his damnedest to not show his anxiety. Something was up for the two, but Touji wasn't trying to give away any secrets.

"You're going to Asahina-san's house?! Suzuhara you god damned liar!" Tayura exploded with anger. This was the reason Kensuke brought him over here? Fucking humans! Rubbing his face in his buddy's success? Hikari was growing on Tayura in leaps and bounds, a charming woman in her own right that Tayura was only starting to appreciate, but his emotions for Akane remained. Shoving Kensuke out of the way, his strength barely contained, Tayura felt a sick satisfaction as the smaller boy collided with a store front. Advancing on the jock, he could smell the pheromones leaking off the human, "And what do you have planned for her, Suzuhara? Going to take a page from Shinji-kun's book and try and split her in half?!"

For a change, Touji didn't go to Kensuke's defense immediately, he was locked in place. "You dragged me over here to talk to this asshole? Ken, you've done some stupid things before, but this is the biggest cockup you've ever done!" Touji was recovering from the fierce glare he had been hit with. In a show of contention, Touji thrust his chest out and knocked Tayura back a step. Stomping one foot forward, his bravado running high, "And who are YOU to talk about being a liar? Telling me you had no plans for Hikari and I see you all over her in school? Almost expecting you to ask Shin-man what closet Noihara and he use so you can use it after they're done!"

This fragile and pitiful human was trying to talk down to him, trying to justify itself as correct! Tayura wasn't thinking straight, he was growing too really like Hikari, but it was the principle! Touji and promised to help him get with Akane, not steal her for himself! How Tayura felt for Hikari was different than how he felt for Chizuru an Akane, but he wasn't seeing that right now. Just a miserable and short lived bag of flesh that didn't know his place. Pulling his sleeves up, he didn't want them to get dirty or bloody. "I think you've said enough," Tayura could feel his fangs growing. He was not Shinji, Tayura wasn't ready for a physical relationship, damn intimidated by the prospect.

Both teens circled each other for a few moments, seeking the first opening in the others defenses. The time for words was over, the other needed to be taught a lesson, whoever won was correct and the other just a bitter failure! Touji spun quick, his footing going wild but his fist aimed at Tayura's gut. Tayura noticed the motion and opened his palm to slam against Touji's face. But before either fist could connect with its target, Kensuke elbowed both of the emotionally blinded teens in the stomach. They lurched forward, propped up by the other as the pain radiated out from the unexpected impact. Finally, Kensuke grabbed both by the hair, Touji's was a bit messier with all the product in it, and conked both of their thick skulls together.

"You two done acting like idiots?" Kensuke rubbed his hand against his pants. A stain of grease and gel smeared against the fabric in a dark patch. Pushing both teens away from each other, they fell to their butts and rubbed at the surprise injuries. Standing over them, the typically passive Aida was a ball of anger. "Neither of you are acting with any sense! If you'd opened your eyes for a moment you'll realize you forgot something important. It's not only how you feel for the class rep or Asahina-san, but how they feel about you! And sorry to burst your bubbles, but you're lucky to get the affection of the one you have! Why can't you be happy for each other?" Kensuke did a good job of keeping the two down.

The pain helped his brain to kick start itself out of its rage, and Tayura found himself stunned. It wasn't something he hadn't considered before, Akane liking Touji over him, but he hadn't factored Hikari into it. "I…you're right Aida-kun. I don't know what came over me," hormones and young love and he knew it. Misplaced anger for a lot of things just boiled over into something he could act on. His sense of helplessness to Chizuru, Shinji, and the others, his inability to woo Akane, and his failing to meet his end of the promise to Touji all added up to him needed to vent! Seeing Touji with the same dumbfounded expression he bet he had, "Suzuhara, I'm sorry. I won't lie and say I don't like Hokari-san. She's a really great girl, just like you said she was. And I'm glad Asahina-san is happy, even if it's not with me. I went too far."

Taking Kensuke's hand as he helped both fallen warriors down, Touji couldn't meet eye contact. "Maybe I said a bit too much to. I know I said I'd help you get with Akane-san, but now that we're dating I don't want to. And I know I can't have both of them…I'm not Shin-man," he gave a weak smile that brought a real light to his face. Rubbing at his forehead, a nice red lump forming, Touji turned to Kensuke and slugged him in the arm. Laughing softly, "You big jerk, getting in our way. I wasn't thinking, Hikari is, no was, a childhood friend and just thought in the end I'd end up with her. Part of me still wants to, but I wouldn't want to lose Akane for it."

"I know the feeling, I've been pining for Asahina-san for a while," Tayura joined Touji in slugging Kensuke. It would take some time, this little ordeal was an eye opener, but Tayura still didn't really want to be around Touji. "Look, I'm not saying you're forgiven for breaking our deal, but as long as you keep her happy I won't have to lay you out," boys had to show dominance somehow.

Patting both boys on the shoulder, Kensuke was not in a positive state. His arms were hardly held up, his face was red from its impact against the wall, but still he keeping things moving. "Put the testosterone away for now, both of you. I just wanted both of you to stop avoiding each other. Tired of watching you two acting like frightened girls," he ducked as both swung at him. Backing out of range from the two, the geek recollected his bag, "I did the best I could, up to you guys now. Later." He waved and left the two alone.

"I'll…try not to talk to much with Akane-san at school. Must be a bitch to see us together right now, you do the same with Hikari and maybe in a while we'll be able to hang out again," Touji offed his hand out in peace. Tayura looked at it for a few moments, and then took it. It was a single hand pump, both teen squeezing as hard as they could, and secretly thought the other stronger. "Later," Touji waved his sore hand as he walked, passing it off as just a gesture and not a way of lessening the pain.

Damn Touji had a strong grip, but Tayura kept the grimace off his face until Touji had turned and left. No good showing weakness in front of the enemy. Was Touji still an enemy, well yes! Touji would always be an enemy, just as Shinji would. Could they be friends again, in time yes but not until the emotional wound healed. He made his way towards the meeting spot with Hikari, she wanted to do some shopping for groceries and a hobby of hers and Tayura felt she needed protection. That would do his recovery a great boon, Hikari was really a great girl. She was different then Akane, but not in a bad way just different. Finally he could understand a little how his sister felt about Shinji, and it made him feel silly. How he felt for Chizuru wasn't anywhere near how he felt for Hikari now, puppy love wasn't real love.

"You're early!" Hikari chirped in her exasperated class-rep tone. Seated on the rim of a fountain, the girl had a lovely white sundress on and a matching handbag. Her hair down and wavy gave her face a more mature look than the pigtails did for her. A list on her lap, pen in hand, she was quick to hide it from her beau, "I was writing my list of things to buy. I haven't painted in a while and I f-forgot all I need." Her blush of embarrassment was darling, but she didn't let it stop her. Standing up and smoothing out her dress, she pulled Tayura close and kissed his cheek. Taking the lead as dominant member in the relationship, "So don't you make a fuss if it takes me longer than expected at the shop."

Why had he been angry before? Tayura couldn't remember, all he could think of was the softness of Hikari's budlike lips against his cheek and her warm hand in his. "I-uh-yeah I won't mind. Nothing going on today anyway. Chizuru is sulking with Noihara-san, something to do with Shinji not coming home yesterday and likely not today either," Tayura babbled. Picking at his hair, he was suddenly awash unexpected images in his mind. What he had heard between his buddy and his sister or Ayanami, only it was Hikari and him. Brain frazzled, Tayura was Hikari's plaything and companion as they head out.

"Well I'm sure that is…strange for all of them. Seriously from what Asuka says about them I have no idea how you can stand it," Hikari snuggled in close as they walked. Strange was an understatement for the whole mess his sister was involved in, but Tayura would support it. Even if it meant he had strange and listless nights as Chizuru's seals failed and he had to listen to them having at one another. Walking into the arts supply store, Hikari escorted Tayura into the world he had never known. "I need a good number of things, so you can walk with me or explore if you want," she patted his arm as she headed off into the aisles.

Tayura chose to stick with Hikari less he be overwhelmed by various things he had no idea about. Oh Hikari was more than happy to explain a lot of it to him. Being versed in oil painting, Hikari showed him various brushes, oils, and talked to him of various techniques she used. He hardly understood it, but was fascinated none the less. More than once they stopped as something caught his attention, and Hikari enlightened him as well as she could. Oft she surprised herself with knowing more than expected, and as they left Tayura had a few things himself. Various pencils of differing graphite and a sketch book in his hand, Tayura wanted to try sharing some of Hikari's hobby. Not well versed in art at all, he opted for the easiest he could think of.

"So, how about we get something to eat instead of groceries? Then I can introduce you to my sisters if you've nothing else going on. Kodama has been demanding I bring you over so she can evaluate you," Hikari skipped backwards as they walked. Giddy, Tayura had never seen Hikari giddy before and he was mesmerized by it. Outside of her job at the super market and her role as class representative, the girl was quite lively. Accidentally colliding with a man in a finely attired suit that hadn't been there before, Hikari was thrust into Tayura's arms. "Ouch, I-uh," she spun about and bowed, "s-sorry sir. I didn't see you."

Pushing Hikari behind him, Tayura could sense a power that left him afraid. "Don't apologize to him, Hikari, he got in your way on purpose," Tayura had seen him literally appear in her path. Judging from the man's body language and clothing, Tayura was chilled. Was this really Shuten-douji, who else could exude such a fierce aura! "Who are you, and why are you here?" he thankfully didn't see any Yig around. Funny how the plan to hunt this pure blood was to start tomorrow and Tayura had already succeeded.

"I come to offer you a role in my army, half-blood. You might not be the strongest, but I willing to offer you the same as I have all of our kind. Service against these worthless humans, a return to a land where might ruled and weakness shunned," the man held his hand out in a mighty fist. A ball of fire encased his show of might then vanished as he hooked a finely manicured finger at Hikari, "You'd no longer need to hide your true nature from those worthless failures."

Not even thinking about it, Tayura's ears and tails unfurled as he prepped to fight. He couldn't win, he knew that, but he had to get Hikari out of there. "Hikari-chan you have to run now. This guy is…" Tayura gasped as a moment later the man was gripping him by the throat. Being lifted off the ground by the chin, Tayura started to struggle as his windpipe closed. Kicking with all his might, Tayura found the man forcing his eye open and face to face with the monster. Clenching his teeth, Tayura wanted to say something, plead for Hikari's safety, but couldn't even open his mouth.

Throwing Tayura back down, the man fixed his suit and rolled his head around his shoulders. "Not worth my time. But that smell you have on you, it's powerful, very powerful. It gives me shivers," he put his foot on Tayura's head. Grinding it down, "I'll be back for you traitor. You and your human master. Enjoy your last moments, before long I'll rule this land again." And just as he appeared, Shuten-douji left.

Helping Tayura off the ground, Hikari frantically brushed the dust and dirt off of him. "Tayura-san, who was that man? Wh-what is wrong with your head? You've ears and a t-tail," she gently touched each as she assisted him as best she could.

That had to have been Shuten! Tayura was sure of it, but more to the matter, he had exposed his true nature to Hikari! "I-uh…would you believe cos-play?" Tayura asked knowing it was helpless. Thankfully nobody else was around to see his reveal. Taking Hikari quickly to an alley, he found she offered to resistance and actively clung to him. Her hands lightly tugged at his ears and tail. Uneasily, already expecting Hikari to scream and run from him, "I'm…not a full human, Hikari. It'll take a lot of time to explain, but I'd understand if you DON'T!" She'd gripped his tail by the base and it was quite the tender area.

"You look so cute like that!" Hikari wasn't fazed by the sudden change. She did stop playing with his tail though, much to his relief. The plan for the day changed from meeting Hikari's sisters, to her meeting Tayura's. Chizuru took great pride in startling Hikari with her true form, Himari was more reserved in her unfurling, and Rei simply did it without aplomb. Hikari was stunned, fainted, then woke up to see them still in their alternate form. They then explained the world as they knew it, complete with Shinji and Asuka's role in it, and who Tayura had ran into. Hikari took it well enough, she fainted again. Only this time Tayura took her home afterward.

X-X

Her hair done up in a ponytail and in a tight black body hugging garb, Asuka was flush and tingling. The mission wasn't something simple this time, not some low rate demon or demon-animal it was a mighty pure-blood. What if her training wasn't good enough, or she distracted Kuesu when she needed focus!? Moving down the industrial plaza towards the warehouse Kuesu picked as their target, Asuka never prayed to have bad info than now. Let Himari and Chizuru fight the beast, those two were a powerful pair even if Chizuru wasn't quite the skilled warrior. Himari was more than enough to…ok best not to think of Himari!

Using her powers to short out the lights for a few moments, Asuka had a lot less problem drawing from Kuesu than before. Moving through the darkness towards the building, an unused munitions depot for Nerv, Asuka lied to herself and tried to not feel the tremendous aura approaching them. "Maybe it would have been better if we didn't partner up as we did. What if I'm not good enough to be your backup, Kuesu? Wouldn't your husband be a better backup for you?" she ignored the fear in her voice. She hated feeling so intimidated!

"If Shin-chan were here, we'd not be focused on the mission, Asuka. Last two days have been magical for us," Kuesu pulled her sidearm out. Checking her rounds again, she twisted the barrel and set it back in. Holding her spell book in her other hand, she inched along the wall towards a window. Sliding down the wall, she sat on the ground and for the first time the evening she looked calm. Gushing a little, "I wouldn't have expected it end as it did. Mother testing us as she did, Shin-chan's offering to me. He is to soft, needs me to keep an eye on him and make him stronger. Maybe in time he'll stand up to those others."

Crawling closer to Kuesu, her hands on the ground and one knee as well, she kept her other leg taught and ready. "Is that all you two did was talk to your mother? That shouldn't have taken Saturday night and all of Sunday," Asuka chided. Having Himari pouting about the apartment in the way only the pride filled cat-demon could, Asuka knew there was more to it than just what Kuesu said. Having all his time stolen from him, Asuka couldn't ask Shinji about it either. Nerv had kept Misato in to go over the odd 'terrorist' attacks, so it was just Asuka and the strange demons. Wanting to prolong the little girl talk, more to prevent the potential fight, "So spill, did you let that little perv touch you?"

Dropping her gun to the ground, it clattered and the echo made both cringe, but Kuesu was quick to recapture it. "I-well-we…" Kuesu fumbled her hands a little as she fixed her own sneaking garb. Tucking her hair into the back of her shirt, less it get in her eyes in the battle, she twirled about to peek in the window. Softly she did amend, "It was our honeymoon, Asuka. Not the one my mother forced on us, but one of our own making. And it was more me w-wanting to than him. But he was gentle when I wanted and well…it was worth the wait." She nodded at Asuka and grabbed the window and slowly opened it.

"Wait!" Asuka hissed through clenched teeth. She wasn't ready yet, she had to prepare herself for this, the aura she felt was overwhelming! It was as she expected with Kuesu though, she was a woman now! The matter of her mother and Shinji talking and making some sort of arrangement would need more details later. But for now, it was on topic needs, getting hot and bothered wasn't such a good idea. "S-so why did you want to be partnered with me for this? Wouldn't you have preferred Himari than me for such a foe?" Himari and her svelte form and classic beau…oh god not this again!

Almost catching on Asuka's internal conundrum Kuesu comically inched her head closer towards Asuka's. Whispering with a hint of accusation, "You've mentioned Noihara twice in the last twenty minutes. And you're on more familiar terms with her now. What's happened between you two? And we made the parties to have a heavy hitters in one group and the extras we wanted safe off on a likely doing nothing." Close, far to close than Asuka was comfortable with, the magical warrior knew how to press Asuka's buttons. And she was practically radiating power and contentment. Whatever happened over the weekend had truly done Kuesu wonders.

Damn it Kuesu just had to be so near her that Asuka could smell the hint of perspiration on her! "Well," she had to do something shift Kuesu's attention off of her little slip, "Why send Shinji, Ayanami, and the tea sprite then? Which one of them is the heavy…Ayanami?" Thinking of Himari was confusing to Asuka right now. Being a young and inquisitive Asuka wondered what happened to her after her little black out, but was to mortified to admit it. Asuka was still quite attracted to Kaji, her mind was shifting more towards Shinji much to her dismay. But from time to time she found herself watching Himari or Lizlet at the apartment. Didn't hurt that with Kuesu so close Asuka got a little peek down her…she needed a boyfriend fast!

"That tea-sprite is the heavy there! Girl is insanely strong, immortal, and invincible as long as her cup is safe. Lizlet will keep the wolfling and my husband out of those Yig's way, if it is a den like we expect," Kuesu thankfully pulled away from the confused Asuka. Almost to spite the girl though, Kuesu leaned over, the moonlight shinning off her taught costume. Crawling up inside, she offered her hand to Asuka and pulled her in. "Now be quiet, but if it is Shuten-douji, call my mother and tell her I need my seal undone. With my powers sealed, and without Shin-chan's Light Ferry for defense, I'll need all my powers," Kuesu mostly mouthed.

Had Kuesu's breath always been so heated? Her breath was quite bad though, whatever she'd been eating wasn't something Asuka wanted to try. Taking the phone from Kuesu, Asuka just nodded as she stole deeper into the building. "This is strange, it's supposed to have rounds for our Eva's rifles, but its empty," and it was far to dark! This was a trap, it had to be. Taking her own sidearm out, one of Kuesu's old ones, she flexed her hands in her fighting gloves. "Are you ready for this?" Asuka forced odd thoughts away. Her attraction to Shinji and his menagerie, her loneliness, and confusion was lost on the darkness of the warehouse.

"So Crowley's daughter and her little pet have come to sacrifice themselves to me," a voice ran through the darkness. His feet resounded with each step as he moved to the center of the room. When the overhead lights turned on, the creature wasn't a harsh and villainous creature. No it was a smooth looking man with dark red hair and a smooth smile. Under other situations Asuka would have found him quite attractive, dashing almost, but his expression was anything but warm. He exuded condescending and radiated hatred. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, he curled them back, "Only two of you, I feel insulted. A human hunter thinking she could kill me."

Running away from Asuka, closer to her opponent, Kuesu called out without looking, "Asuka call now!" Drawing her infused weapon up, Kuesu let fire a barrage at the smug man. Shuten-douji held up his hand showing no concern for the income attack, until it struck him. His hand flung back with the first hit, and his body bounced with each connection. His clothing burning and falling away in a pile of dust and smoke. "I don't need Asuka's help to take you down, she's here because I wanted my friend to enjoy in my happiness," Kuesu reloaded using her speed-loader.

Amazed at her nimbleness, Asuka could feel the phone in her hand and yet was almost to fascinated to act. Married life had gone from being a dreadful thing Kuesu hated to something that vitalized her to unseen levels. Hitting her mother's number, Asuka watched as Kuesu hammered away at the man on the ground. The phone rang and rang, Asuka's chest hammered as she waited, "Come on pick up…pick up!" What did Kuesu mean in 'enjoy her happiness', Asuka couldn't help but wonder. Would she be the next Akagi? How that woman was over so much more in the last week, and it was evident as to why. Rei didn't know subtlety.

"Maybe I underestimated you human," Shuten-douji pulled at the remains of his clothing and let it fall to the ground. For a moment the image of a human remained with its pulsating and wilted member swinging. But then a sickening snap as the man's legs exploded outward, his chest followed, then his arms turned a sickly red, and lastly his face warped to match the demon statues Asuka remembered seeing in her history book. Truly the visage of an ancient beast, and standing at least four times of Kuesu's height, nearly bursting out of the warehouse. His lips didn't move as he spoke, the deep and monstrous voice spoke directly into their heads, "But maybe you underestimated me little one. Though courage such as yours is rare, I commend thee."

Diving out of the sudden kick that was far to quick for something of its size, Kuesu scrambled. "You truly are a demon among demons too. But your time has passed, the war is over, and you're just a relic that doesn't know how to adapt," she summoned her powers of flame and let it fly to distract more than hurt. It encased Shuten-douji's face, the mighty red claws reached up and swatted at it putting it out.

"Yes, Asuka, what do you need? I'm in the middle of a UN meeting, we've had something of a tragedy over here," Meruhi said exasperated.

Wincing as Kuesu took a glancing blow from the mighty claws and went tumbling, Asuka wanted to help but didn't know how. "Frau Jinguji! Kuesu is fighting Shuten-douji now! She said to remove her seal or whatever that means. I'm not sure what I can do to help her, but-but he's huge! His got shit big armor and…what can I do?" she hated panicking but what could she do! They were saying it was a one on one fight, but Asuka felt she needed to do something! If something tried to help Shuten, what would happen then?

Making shushing noises over the phone, Meruhi lost her annoyance and went straight to concern, "Calm down Asuka, I'll do what I can. You'd best just…support her as you can from a distance. You've improved a lot since we started training you, but this is outside your tolerance. Be safe, and if something happens…put her grimoire on her chest." The line went dead after that, meeting abandoned, a mother's duty was never done.

Do nothing? Do NOTHING? No, Asuka couldn't do that, even if it meant disobeying both Kuesu and her mother. Drawing her weapon from its holster, her fists wouldn't even register on his armor, Asuka took aim. "I might not be as strong as she is, but I can still help," she'd not be a load of worthless mass! Kuesu let out a gout of concentrated light that caught Shuten-douji's hand, sending him off step and arms wide. "Smile you son of a…" Asuka took aim at his left eye and let go a volley of three.

They caught the monster unprepared and he tumbled backward onto the ground writhing in pain. Kuesu capitalized on her moment to breathe by rushing Asuka. "You were supposed to watch! If I can't take him myself, what would happen to you!?" Kuesu was already reloading and opening her book. Finding a few choice spells she nodded and kicked her book away from them. "I did not suffer through my loneliness and pain only to claim victory just to have you die on me here! You have to go through this life with me! I won't…won't let it end in this building!" grabbing Asuka's arm she yanked hard as one of Shuten-douji's arms crashed down where they had just been.

"I was wondering when the gnat would join the fray. Brave, both of you, to face your demise so confidently," his mental growl racked at their minds. It was psychic nails on a chalkboard in their heads, grating and twisting. An itch unscratchable, a needle under the fingernails, his voice was so soft yet it was almost not heard yet undeniable. Getting back up to his feet, his eye marred with scuffs and soot, he slammed his palms on the ground making the glass all break. Roaring mentally in their minds, "I shall enjoy breaking you and drinking your fluids."

She was slower than Kuesu and less powerful, more so after the inverted moon vanished from the silver haired maiden's forehead, but Asuka slogged on. If nothing else, Asuka could take a hit a lot better and was quicker to adapt strategies. Sweeping attacks and ground vibrating assaults were not the beasts only means of attack, he opened his mouth wider and a small ball of light would form then moments later a heavy magical beam would lance out. They didn't get touched by that as it scorched the earth and left nothing in its wake.

"I'm running out of rounds, Kuesu, maybe you should stop playing around with him and hit him with the big guns," Asuka panted and whipped the blood from her eye. A claw had sent a part of the ceiling their way and Asuka took a fragment to the side of the head. It made her head swim and blood get into her eyes, but she could still fight. She only had about five or six rounds left before she had to fall on her weaker spell casting abilities, "Why don't we finish this so we can go let our husband pamper us for saving the day. Some prince he is having he queens do all the work."

Having mixed her attacks up, both full spells and her sidearm, Kuesu panted heavily. "I agree, though I'm unsure what you want from him. Aren't you more interested in that black cat of his? Your face gets red whenever I mention her. Or maybe you want to steal ME from Shinji?" Kuesu let lighting flicker off her hand and strike Shuten-douji in the chest. He fell to one knee, panting and bleeding profusely himself. His size actually put him at a disadvantage, his moves were to telegraphed to get a solid hit. The mocking mental jabs stopped after pieces of his armor fell off, it was just a drag out fight now, both sides confidence gone. "I'm finishing this now, cover me," she closed her eyes in concentration for a large spell.

"You're not Shinji, you tricked me into coming here! Making yourself smell like him," Minori took that moment to fly in through the upper destroyed windows. Nue no longer with her, and she no longer appeared as a small little girl. More masculine, aged to near fourteen years in appearance, the new intruder hovered between the trio. "But taking out the red-head is going to be fun. He needs to know the pain I feel, and this should do nicely!" Minori rose her hands above her head and a ball of light appeared.

Oh god not now! Asuka sent off a silent prayer to her maker. They were going to win, but not against two, not so damaged! "I'll take her you…oh shit!" Asuka felt her bladder let go. Shuten-douji's mouth was open, and they weren't quick enough to dodge both. Rushing as much as her battered and bruised body would allow, Asuka aimed up at the flying monstrosity and let go. Her uneven sight had the first three rounds go wild, Minori adjusted her aim and fired at Kuesu instead, then Asuka struck home in the shoulder and leg.

"It hurts! Nue! Nue what happened, what did she do?" Minori grabbed at the unsuspectingly potent ammo. Flinging herself about in the air, she called out to the missing Nue, falling outside of the window again.

Kuesu paled horribly as a small yen coin sized hole was in her chest letting light through. Her hand went wild, but Asuka grabbed it and pointed it at the hulking Shuten-douji. Much like what happened with the Fifth angel, both shots went at the same time. Only this time both scored a hit. Kuesu's magic guided by Asuka vaporized the gargantuan body, Shuten-douji's blast had been much thinner, and Asuka took the brunt of it.

Falling to the ground, Asuka felt cold but content. "I…helped…s-sorry for not," Asuka knew she wasn't going to make it. Kuesu would, the injury would only impede not kill, at least Asuka hoped. Falling to the ground, her vision already getting dark she groped out for Kuesu. Dying like this wasn't so bad, saving her best female friend, proving her training wasn't wasted. Unable to see, she felt a warm hand in hers and a strange pressure against her chest, a book? "It's dark…I can barely feel you. B-but I'll tell you…" she wheezed hard. Breathing was coming harder and harder to do, yet her body felt lighter.

"D-don't talk Asuka, save your strength, you're going to…we're going to be fine," Kuesu could be her rasping out. Something was tricking on Asuka, it felt warm but she couldn't be sure. Laying atop Asuka, the object she pressed between them cut deeply between them. Her palm cupped Asuka's face, but her voice was getting hard to hear, "You have to be there for me! K-keep those demons from stealing my Shinji away."

Oh how Asuka wished she could see Kuesu's face right now, she was likely crying and everything! Be nice to gloat about the brave and strong demon hunter breaking down over a trainee. But the time for jokes was over, "I have…to tell you…I l-love you, Kuesu, you and that idiot husband of yours." It hurt to talk, but she knew she'd never get another chance, she had to hold on long enough to get this out. Cold and numb, that's all Asuka felt, "You two were the only ones not to judge me, to see me as I am. I sorry I won't get to see you all fat and preggers, and I'm sorry I envied you…loved…Shin." Her body gave out and she knew nothingness.

But the void did not take her, the blackness did not encompass her as she thought it would. Her eyes opened, the sound of her friends rushing towards them trying to get past the debris from the destroyed warehouse. Her sneaking suit and the one Kuesu wore was in tatters, but Kuesu sat on her lap looking sickly and haggard. "I…I'm alive…you're alive…but our wounds were so…" Kuesu touched the place the wound on her chest was, right off set her heart. "Don't…don't say anything about this until I can talk to my mother," she held up her book and an identical one next to it, "This is yours now, where it came from I don't know. But you're earned the right to take off the trainee gloves."

Falling back to the ground, her head hitting the concrete hard, Asuka just let the others come to her. She didn't know what to feel or say. She had been sure she was going to die! Yet here she sat, alive and feeling better than ever! Shinji carried her home, Kuesu insisted with a smirk. Asuka knew she'd never live that little confession down, didn't want to think about it either. A hospital stay was what Ritsuko ordered for both girls, oh and Ritsuko said she'd stay and watch over the house using Asuka's room. Best not thought about indeed.

X-X

"A month ago if somebody said I'd be standing at either of your hospital beds and I'd be relieved, I'd have laughed at them," Chizuru fluffed the flowers at Kuesu's bedside. She had carried Asuka to Ritsuko's side while Himari took Kuesu the day before, they didn't like the look of the fainted duo. The pair seemed fine, better than fine considering the building they were pulled out of, and that worried Himari. Leaning over the thoughtful Kuesu, "Now however I admit you're skilled, though miles away from taking my place with Shin-chan."

Fumbling under her covers, Kuesu smirked up at her rival, "I wouldn't say that if I were you. But I do find it strange. Two demons at my bedside and I'm not worried about you trying to finish the job." Shooing Chizuru's hand away from her bed, old habits die hard, Kuesu drew her legs up closer to her chest. Voice tired and confused, "How went your search. We found the real prize, but how went Shinji and your night?"

"We haft found a den of Yig's spawn. They offered no challenge, and we saw to their fleeing the city. Shinji-dono said yon busty tea-sprite easily dispatched the small patrol they found. Yet he still managed to make matters more complex for us with another showing of Lights Ferry," Himari stood over Asuka's bed smiling. Pouring a glass of water for the young stripling, she dribbled a little water on the girl's face. Gripping her uniform around the waist, Himari leaned in, "Ye be silent for one that just bested one of the great demon lords, what are thee hiding?"

Twirling quickly, Chizuru stomped on Himari's foot, some girls just didn't get the hint. "Let's not badger them while they're in the hospital!" and Chizuru didn't want to know. Something smelled wrong about this room, and it wasn't the medicinal one hospitals had. Both of these girls weren't the same as they had been the day before, Kuesu did not have the same scent she had back in her hotel room. "And whatever Asuka is hiding, she can keep it until she's ready to talk. Now I'm only lending him to you for a little while, we have plans," Chizuru flinched her head towards the door.

"For once I'm agreeing with a demon…a rival. I'm not really in the mood to talk about our battle. Maybe in a day or two, after I talk with my mother. Some strange woman or man attacked while we were fighting Shuten-douji, said she was following Shin-chan," Kuesu needled deeply. Playing with her ring as lay on the bed, Kuesu was just trying to egg on the two demons in the room. Grabbing her own cup of water, "As for Asuka here, she had a small moment of panic. Said a few things she likely wouldn't have, but I'm glad to know. You do NOT get to know. We may be…partners…but that doesn't mean I have to share EVERYTHING."

Himari's knuckles popped as she clenched her hand, eyes closed, her head vibrated in frustration for a few moments. "Secrets shall be our destruction, but we shall not force you. Now we shall give you some time with my master. But only due to his kind nature will not let him relax to enjoy our outing otherwise," Himari did stop to rub Asuka's head. Mixed signals aside, Himari was being kinder than Chizuru expected. Kuesu had nearly destroyed Himari's cherished blade, hurt her horribly, but here Himari was not clawing the convalescing girl to tiny bits.

"Love makes fools of us all," Chizuru whispered to herself as she and her eternal rival left the room. Finding Shinji sitting in a chair across from the room, Chizuru gave it a thumbs up. "Now don't you go spoiling them, you've done that enough for the last few days and I'm getting all jealous. Five minutes and that's it. We have that picnic to get to," Chizuru gave Shinji's cheek a kiss. As he passed her, she couldn't help herself and gave his bum a nice squeeze. Gods she loved that man, never would stop regardless of how many other little moths were attracted to his flame.

Blushing softly, and yelping at the pinch, Shinji rubbed the tender spot, "I'll make it quick. I just have to see how they are. Misato-san is worried too, but she's at Nerv for some emergency." Shinji grabbed Himari's offered hand, and gave it a nice shake. They stood there holding hands for a moment, and he headed into the room with the swishing of the automatic door, he became animated on the other side as he rushed to their bedsides.

"Shinji-sama shall never be able to relax with the troubles that confound us," Himari shrugged as she headed down the hall. Nurses moved about doing their errands, people in robes sat watching television in a common room, a general air of uncertainty existed. "But you surprise me, yon fox, ye could have been far crueler to yon slayers, yet you abstained. Mayhap you're losing your fangs?" she quipped easily.

Keeping speed with the svelte and strangely focused girl, Chizuru had to admit to herself she had been soft. "If I upset them, they'd just complain to Shin-chan and then he'd be upset. I can play nice with those two, if they play nice with us," though Chizuru didn't like that ring play. She accepted Kuesu as a part of her life now only to keep Shinji happy. She would eventually play a global game of hide and seek with those other girls with Shinji at her side, but for now she'd tolerate them. Until her tail was…her tail…that damn Meruhi woman just had to have that strange text! "What about you," Chizuru needed to change topics, "fawning over Soryu? What happened to you two to make you not frustrated with her?'

Finding themselves standing outside the viewing room for newborns, Himari's hand went up to the glass. Smiling softly at the room of babies, "I have come to realize Soryu is much a kindred spirit to myself. We strive to be the best at our chosen craft, are strangers in a land where everybody be superior, and we have come to realize we need much to improve upon." Himari pressed her head to the glass and waved at a baby one of the nurses took out of her cradle for feeding.

"One of these days I'll have one of those," Chizuru patted her stomach. Smiling brightly at the baby, it light up as only an infant can in a gale of laughter and flailing arms. "You two can watch and spoil symbol of our love," she wasn't sure she wanted a child anytime soon though. At a time a few months ago she wondered if she shouldn't get pregnant to have an anchor baby, Shinji would never abandon his child. Now, after his little impassioned speech about wanting to stay with her, Chizuru figured she could wait a few years. Hip checking the dower Himari, "You can be the milkmaid, cats love milk. Just don't go drinking mine. Only our daughter and Shin-chan can drink from these." She hugged her bosom and marveled at their sensitivity. Been a few days since Shinji and she got to play, they felt lonely.

Countering Chizuru's bump with her own, Himari scoffed, "Ye child would be a while animal. Now Shinji-sama and my son shall be a skilled warrior. Proud and strong as the mother, yet caring and sensitive as the father." They continued to watch the nurse go about her duties of changing diapers and feedings. Both girls giggled as the forth diaper was tossed away, "Jinguji's daughter can tend to that for both of us" Himari tittered.

"You just had to bring that woman up, her and that damn book of hers," Chizuru didn't want to think about that! Spirit reincarnation, powerful demons being able to exist without physical bodies, and hints of origin of Chizuru's tails, Chizuru didn't want to know those things! "I won't be telling those two that they're victory was only temporary, how that monster will just be reborn in a new body in time," let Meruhi ruin her daughter's day. Stupid woman ruined Chizuru's month! She was NOT that monster of legend! She wasn't, she couldn't be destined to try wiping out humanity!

Fixing her hair, Himari caught on quickly as she always did. Himari would always be the mental superior to Chizuru, though she didn't mock Chizuru to much with it. "So what shall we do to alleviate Shinji-sama's fears? Even if Shuten-douji may reform, it shall take years before he be a physical threat again. It be this Minori that is tracking him for whatever reason. The attacks in the city should end, but he shall fear for us thanks to this latest event," Himari gripped her waist and paced.

Chizuru was going to have to teach Himari to relax, girl was far too high strung without the ability to vent. "Well I could help keep his mind off of things easily enough, well Rei-chan and I could," Chizuru put her finger to her lower lip and pulled down playfully. Teasing Himari would get the girl to relax a little, at least distract her. But Rei was off at Nerv with that Akagi woman, their newest trainee. To think that Nerv place was trying to clone human and demon-animal hybrids. Poor Ayanami, and poor Akagi. Chizuru and Himari had forced Ritsuko to confess a few things before they allowed Ayanami to take the reigns as teacher. Gendo's abuse, Rei's origin, and what her aims were caused both Chizuru and Himari to feel sorry for the scientist. Sorry enough to let the new clinger-on to join up. Temporarily hopefully.

"I could play the cat again, though ye did not like seeing that last time. Though Shinji-sama enjoyed the vibrations quite well," Himari rose an eyebrow. The incident in question had occurred two weeks ago. Chizuru had walked in to find Shinji wearing the scarf she made and a kitten Himari dozing on his lap purring loudly. Who was getting the reward there wasn't questioned, as Himari was never more adorable or calm and Shinji had a very awkward expression on his face. Apparently Himari's purring rose the sleeping beast. "Mayhap I could just tease him as you do though. I doth wonder what ye would offer if ye ever lost that insipid bust line or that tongue of yours," they started heading back towards the slayers room.

Passing an old man that boggled at the twin beauties and nearly fell, Chizuru waved at the man making his day. "I was happy you could get that stick out of your butt for a moment, but did you HAVE to kneed at his crotch? I'm the one that's supposed to get to do that. I swear you inferior stock will always be trying to take what is mine. And if I were to lose my babies, well we know Shin-chan isn't with me just because of my body," just as they weren't with him for his. Yes Shinji had the fingers of masseuse and the lower half that made Chizuru a little damp just thinking about it…but that was a secondary feature. If they never made love again, Chizuru would still be with him.

Running over towards the too, Himari's scathing retort went unsaid, they promised not to tease one another in front of Shinji, the husband of the group wasn't alone. "Sorry about being late, but I ran into Mari-chan here," Shinji gestured to the girl with him. Ten years old at first blush, long black hair, a slightly darker complexion, her face light up in a rosy blush as she fidgeted at Shinji's side. "Say 'hi' to them Mari-chan, this is Chizu-chan and Himari-san," Shinji knelt down by her and missed her reaction to his closeness.

"And who haft you abducted this time, Shinji-sama? She be a bit young is she not?" Himari just had to slight. Grabbing the edges of her skirt, Himari gave the girl a dainty greeting. Going down on one knee, Himari took one of Mari's hands and pressed it to her forehead. "You're convulsing seems to have vastly improved, hasn't she not Chizuru?" oh Himari knew this kid and was mocking!

Freeing her hand from Himari, Mari's eyes were wide with shock and a little humbled. "You're so pretty! Like a fairy princess," Mari patted Himari's face. Moving over to Chizuru though, Mari sulked and rubbed her own chest with a frown, "No fair! How can I compete with those! Big booby monster!"

Then it struck Chizuru, that face was somewhat familiar, far cuter than expected considering who her brother was! "So you're Mari Suzuhara! I've been wanting to see you," Chizuru leaned over the sulking girl. Mari wasn't the first girl to be intimidated by her babies, they were splendid even if she had to admit it. Leaning her bust in closer to the younger girl, "Want to touch them? They love attention, but only girls and Shin-chan gets the honor." She wasn't expecting Mari to slap the right one, damn they were really sensitive! Shinji was going to have to deal with that.

"Mari-chan that wasn't very nice of you," Shinji reprimanded the sulking girl. She lowered her head and puffed out her lower lip. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her back towards Chizuru, "Now apologize to Chizu-chan, Mari-chan, or I'll tell Touji about this."

Kicking one foot about, Mari remained silent, likely to keep Shinji from letting go of her Chizuru thought. "I'm sorry I hit your tit" Mari showed her brother's influence in her vocabulary. A nurse called out for the little girl, time for more rehabilitation therapy. Going back to Himari, Mari again seemed almost enchanted by the classical visage, "I won't be beaten by you either. Shizuku-san is really pretty too, but she healed me so I won't mind her, but I won't lose!" Then the little girl ran off with a big wave at the group.

"Thought you'd like to meet her, Mari-chan doesn't get much in the way of visitors outside her brother," Shinji wrapped an arm around Chizuru's waist. Kissing the woman's cheek, "Sorry for her hitting you. Didn't think she'd be so…jealous." Shinji tried not to look at the fount of said suspicion, he was quite enamored with them as well. "So shall we go off to the Geo-Front to meet up with Shizuku and Liz-chan?" he tensed up as Chizuru pressed herself against him.

Making a sandwich out of their man, Himari put her arms around Chizuru's back and pulled them together tightly. Damn amazon was so much stronger physically, Chizuru was covetous. Rubbing just enough to distract Shinji from the front, "Mayhap we could forgo the meeting with those two for a while? I have missed just us being able to enjoy one another. A film, a walk, or just listening to you play your cello…I…" she went silent. Something was bothering her, and Chizuru knew what it was.

"I won't let you lose yourself, Himari, neither of us will. You're accident with those lizards was just that, an accident," Chizuru tickled Himari with one hand. Shinji would always get at least half of Chizuru's attention, but she would always be able to support one of her co-spouses. Feeling Shinji responding to the combined attack, she cooed softly and huskily into his ear, "We could find a nice open room here too, or one with just a free bed. I think Kuesu's room had a free one we could use. Show her that she isn't the only one that owns you." Bingo! That got him to rise even higher. Always good to know he still found her appealing, Himari helped she supposed.

Flustered and yet not fighting them off, Shinji just squirmed as a few nurses and patients commented on their show. "W-we promised Shizuku we'd not…remember?" Shinji didn't want to move just yet. He was quite tented, and a nurse pointed at the trio and laughed.

"Yon serpent would force punishment for breaking out vow. Let us go before thee Tea-Sprite comes rushing in search for you, or tries nursing you," Himari pulled back yet kept her hand in Shinji's pulling him along with her out of Chizuru's grasp. Walking in step with Shinji, her arms draped passively around him, she turned back to Chizuru, "And thank you…Chizuru…for your words and your acts. I know I haft been worried after our last battle. And I know neither Shinji-sama or yourself will forsake me. I just hope I do not fail you."

Rubbing his hands up and down her arm, Shinji spoke first, "You've never failed and you never will, Himari-san."

"Shin-chan is right. I've come to like having a cat in my life, even if it does steal from my plate," Chizuru jabbed back. Sadly she couldn't convince the pair to skip the picnic for a nice little private time at their favorite hotel. Shinji had been adamant though, they all needed to take their minds off of the current events. Shuten-douji was no longer a physical threat, but his soul was still a concern. The Yig's now were leaderless and unpredictable, and Minori was about. And each of them had personal issues to deal with, Himari's battle rage, Chizuru's tail, and Shinji kept his own fears so close to the chest they didn't know what it was.

But at the Geo-Front they met Lizlet, who 'fell' on Shinji purely on 'accident' and it took Shizuku making a hose to knock her off. After that, the drenched Lizlet gave them all a showing of the translucent effects of water on cloth. Chizuru was not happy to see the girl was 'growing' and trying to rival her babies! Not fair having no real body. Shinji had packed a Frisbee from Misato's stack of games, and they played for a bit. The food had been a combo of all three, Shinji/Lizlet/Shizuku, that went over swimmingly. Chizuru had to admit as the sun started to set, it had been better to do a group event. She was warming up to those others, not as much as Himari, but she could see herself liking them. After the picnic then headed back to Misato's where they cuddled up on the couch as best they could and watched a movie.

It wasn't the romantic evening that Chizuru wanted, but it had been good all the same. Things were happening all around them, had doing so with increasing frequency. But she'd go through hell and high water to keep things as they were. Chizuru loved her life and those in it. Not perfect, nothing was as even Shinji has a few foibles that she'd like to see changed. Mostly she wanted him to NOT bring home every stray that came his way, and maybe spoil her a little more…well A LOT more. But it was the life she didn't predict but prized all the same.

X-X

With all the madness going on around him, Kaji thought it best to capitalize on it and get access to a few places he wasn't supposed to be. Seele was in total disarray, with many of their members dead or missing. Reports were stating lizard men were to blame for the attacks, such details were not leaked to the press. It wouldn't do good for humanity at large to know of the existence of demons and the like, or that they're attacking. Then there was the issue Tendril's Leaf, some woman demon and a feathered companion were taking out small sects of the member groups. Anybody involved with Gendo's plots were being weeded out, and Kaji needed to learn why!

Crimping two wires to the elevator cables, Ryouji tricked the security on the elevator into lowering. "Just where are Katsuragi and Akagi? Those kids are out in the forest or the hospital," Kaji would have to visit Asuka. He had seen the damaged munitions building, the cover story was a small fire caused the rounds to go off. Looked like it! The whole place was ruined, and yet Asuka and that Kuesu girl were unharmed. "To many mysteries going on here, if only I had more time," he pressed himself against the wall of the cab.

"After I learn a few more things, I'll have to tell Katsuragi, she has the right to know," Kaji used a mirror to scan the hallways. Nobody was there, perfect! Not like many people had access to this floor, but it paid to be careful. Stealing out into the hallway, the white walls and polished floor were of higher quality than the higher floors. With less floor space and with the sensitive nature of the projects down here it wasn't unexpected. Voices, he could hear voices coming from an open door towards the end of the hall. "Is that...?" he could have sworn that was Ritsuko.

Odd rumors about his onetime bed companion were starting to circulate. She was in a relationship with Gendo, that rumor Kaji knew was true. Others about how Ritsuko was treating Rei better were varied. One said Ritsuko and Rei were doing things together, another was Ritsuko was trying to use Rei to get into Gendo's good graces, and the like. Ritsuko had access to Terminal Dogma though, one place he couldn't hack into. Maybe he could get her to let him in, his friend at his side would be good for adding that little extra oomph. Ritsuko being a pawn of Gendo, Ryouji was sad to hear that.

"It's hard to believe, I mean I'm seeing it, but my mind just doesn't want to accept it!" Misato's voice wafted out of the lab. The brighter light of the room spilled out into the dimmer hallway. Almost in awe or fear she continued, "What are you doing about it, student?"

Misato was down here? Calling Ritsuko student?! Just what had he missed in this? Misato a mastermind, the real threat? Pulling his weapon out, Kaji extended his hand and undid the safety. Turning his emotions off, Kaji readied himself to see the woman he once loved. Now just a friendship, powerful and alive, he wasn't going to risk humanity's future for it though. Keeping the barrel at the ground, he inched closer to the door and gazed in. Sucking in his breath, he wasn't expecting three people instead of two.

Removing a few medical pads from Rei, Ritsuko rolled her eyes as she cleaned up. "Are you still upset about that, or are you jealous? I have to admit I was wrong about him at the start. He's a lot warmer and enjoyable to be around with than I expected. Far smarter too, but I shouldn't be that stunned I guess," she handed Rei a gown to put on. Handing the girl a can of soda, she teased the teenager a little with a knuckle to the cheek. "He's a lot more skilled than Kaji ever was, and this one here is a great teacher. How you got so skilled is a little amazing," Ritsuko popped a sucker in her mouth and offered one to both girls.

Misato took one but Rei did not. Rei just donned her hospital gown and drank her soda in a single gulp. "Mistress was a good teacher, and you are a quick study. Though I was unaware Katsuragi-san wanted to join in. Judging from her past, I did not believe she to be the type to not go after a man she wanted," Rei hoped off the table and headed over to a tank Kaji couldn't see fully. Twirling around, giving Ryouji and unwanted view of her alabaster backside, "When will we attempt the procedure?"

Gendo was giving it to both Ritsuko and Rei?! But he had been so sure that Rei was genuine with her feelings for Shinji! It looked so pure and believable! A ruse, Gendo was a sick fucker using a teenager as his own plaything and using her to manipulate Shinji and his menagerie. Well Kaji wasn't going to allow it, not when Asuka was involved, girl kept him sane and gave him a reason to risk his life. That and the small hope he could repair his relationship with Misato. But he had to act now, expose this little sick story, but who did he go after when he went in? Misato…she'd be armed.

Kicking the door in, Ryouji burst in with his aim trained on Misato's center of mass…he missed that center of mass deeply. "Nobody move, I'm putting an end to this farce. Misato, hands up, Ritsuko you too," Kaji barked at the two of them. They didn't react, hell the didn't even seem to care that he had just burst into the room. Slowly the older women did comply to the demand, Ryouji quickly checked for and pulled Misato's sidearm out of the holster and tossed it away. Backing against the door, less he get surrounded, "I'm shocked at you Ayanami, and I was so sure you actually cared about Shinji. But here I hear Akagi and you are just Gendo's puppets!"

Keeping her hands up, Misato kept her attention on the eavesdropper. "You are so far off base here Kaji, it's not even funny. Well not anymore at least," she did offer Ritsuko a sympathetic head nod. Getting off the chair she was seated, Ryouji reaffixed his aim at her. "Ritsuko was with that pig for a while. He treated her as we'd expect that rat bastard to. What we were talking about, privately I might add, is Ritsuko's budding tutelage under Rei and Minamoto. I still can't believe Shinji-kun and you've…" she fumed and went back to glaring at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko and Shinji!? Kaji's aim lowered in shock. Had Ritsuko just went after a teenager? Well, it wasn't illegal with the new laws, but it was still a shock. "Ritsuko, you and…" that's when the pain exploded. A silver haired Ayanami complete with fluffy ears and tails, rushed and dove into his stomach. His weapon went flying thankfully not discharging. Pressed against the wall, Ayanami's crossed arms were like steel. Gasping out as best he could, "S-stop, Ayanami…stop!" He'd never seen the girl in her animal form! Never expected her to be so strong either.

"As always Kaji, your flare for the dramatic is always comical. But you'll find Ayanami and I have put our past behind us and are working together. At Nerv she is my pupil, and the apartment I'm hers. And I have to admit, I'm happier for it," Ritsuko handed Misato both firearms. Caressing the tank holding Nozomu Ezomori, she stared at the sleeping wolf girl. "He is a wonderfully supportive young man. I could really fall for him in time. Nice to have a man that realizes he's never going to be the best and that the woman…women in his life are superior to him. Well, superior outside the bedroom," she was remarkably candid.

Both Misato and Ryouji shouted out, "Ritsuko/What the fuck?" They weren't taking Ritsuko's openness well, Misato was livid and Kaji just in shock.

Releasing Kaji, his body slumped to the ground, Rei went to the tank and touched it as well. "Shinji-kun is many things, but forceful and aggressive are not among them. I agree with mistress Chizuru though in that such is a good thing. I would not like being…made to do things," Rei's hair returned to its azure hue. Again Rei flashed her backside without concern, "Ritsuko accepts her wants, so as Chizuru has allowed me happiness, I shall not block hers."

"This is just to much. I came here to find out what I could about Nerv's secrets. Never did I expect the big one is Nerv's lead scientist if boffing one of the pilots under the instructions of Gendo's pet demon-animal!" Ryouji tried to stand back up. It didn't help that he just insulted two of those in the room, and a very defensive friend of them. Kaji found himself surrounded by the three, the adults looking ready to castrate and Rei her illusive and blank self. Slowly pulling out his wallet, he knew he had to tell the truth. "I've been working with the JSSDF to insure Gendo didn't do anything to bad. A double agent," how would his old college buddies and more react to that?

Misato was her normal emotional self and back handed the man hard, "A damn spy?! All this time you've been watching us and reporting what we've been doing? I thought I could trust you!" Moving to hit him again, but Ritsuko caught it and held it. Throwing her arm down, freeing herself from Ritsuko she continued to glare daggers at the man, "So what did you learn. What big mystery did you find out other than the prick abused my friend here so much she ran to the arms of a caring but severely younger and already in a multiple partner relationship!"

Who Misato was angrier at, Ryouji wouldn't venture a bet. Checking his teeth, two were loose from Misato's little backhand, he spat out blood into the trash. "Nothing yet, I was about to try and…get you to let me into Terminal Dogma," best not to lie now. Rei likely could smell a lie on him, demon animals had strange abilities based on scent after all. He could offer some news though, "What I can tell you is that something big is going on. The groups that pull Gendo's strings are besieged." He went into a brief accounting of Seele and Tendril's Leaf.

"I remember a girl called Minori with a girl like that by the apartment ages ago!" Misato's mouth was formed into a perfect 'O'. The description had been basic, but enough to draw a firm comparison between the two. Handing Kaji back his weapon, Misato growled. "Get out of here, we've enough to deal with without your scheming. Ritsuko's trying to wake that little girl up without hurting Ayanami here. But now I think it would be best to not deal with that for now. If we've got some lunatic monsters hunting rich and protected men and women, putting Ayanami in harm's way isn't a great idea," Misato put her hands on Rei's shoulders, considerately.

Putting his weapon away, thoughts of Terminal Dogma vanished in light of all the new little facts he found, Kaji wasn't pressing his luck. "For what it's worth, Ritsuko, I'm happy for you. For getting away from that monster, and I guess for finding happiness. I'll have to congratulate Shinji-kun though. To think he'd be such a lady's man," Kaji had newfound respect for the lad. He had always had a soft spot for Shinji, but this was different. Ritsuko and he had been friends, close friends, and now the young man was with her and several others? Well, Kaji wasn't going to comment, doubted Ritsuko or Rei would tolerate it right now. "Well I better leave you three to your efforts," Kaji waved and left.

On his way out of the base, he saw Shinji and his small troupe in the Geo-Front playing Frisbee. Funny, kid had his pick of many women and yet he seemed so timid and mild. For a moment he thought of approaching the group but chose not to. Why bother them when they were having fun, some blond he hadn't known before faked falling on the lad. Smothering Shinji's face with her ample assets, Kaji wondered if Shinji had a thing for breasts as every girl save for one that looked like Rei was stacked. Well, no matter, he had a hospital to visit and a young German girl to see to. Then it was back to trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

X-X

Notes

And this year is at an end! I did my best to get this chapter out before the year ended. Start the year with it, end the year with it. Story is moving along quickly towards its conclusion but not screamingly fast.

Some of you might say 'what the hell Shuten-douji' is downed already? Well in the anime/manga he was more of a speed bump there as well, more a support villain than the 'big bad'. Hope you're not to upset. And I'm trying to get some nice loose ends tied up. But I need to get our lovable side characters more time! Lizlet, Shizuku, and Rei didn't get nearly enough time this chapter. But in time…hopefully

Well hope you had a good 2013 and I hope 2014 is just as good. I got a full story finished this year, one of my bigger ones (Due to Chance) and I'm about done with this one. I've plans, lots of them for new stories, and I will get to the Rebellion story line for Wandering Pilot so don't fret there.

Still no cat, still an avid anime watcher, but now I've a lot more social obligations…they suck! Less game time, more restrictions…ugh! Sorry for that everybody, it wasn't intentional ^_^

Happy New Year!

Mercaba


	23. Chapter 23

Standard Disclaimer

Man January is already gone and I didn't get nearly as much done as I wanted. But such is life I guess. Weather here is something awful, snow and ice all over the place which sucks. Well might as well get on with it as this story jumps into high gear!

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 23

Standing in one of the rooms he was never meant to be in, Shinji's hand traced the vat containing Nozomu. In the amber light of the LCL the girl had a striking similarity to Rei, so much it was uncanny. "So father had something to do with this didn't he? Have you thought of anyway of waking her up?" Shinji looked over at Ritsuko. The small room was nearly full to bursting with people. After a three day observation period in the hospital, Asuka was released and then Misato forced this little get together.

Walking over to Shinji, she put a hand on his shoulder gently and gave it a nice shake. Ritsuko appeared light years better than she had over the last months. "Well I've a few ideas, but Rei-kun has been quite vocal on not taking any risks on her," she caressed the tank with her free hand. Turning around, wrapping her arm around Shinji's shoulder and gaining a stink-eye from Misato, "But I'm doubting this is the only reason Misato wanted us to meet today. You seeing this likely won't change your opinion of anything."

"Yeah I wasn't wanting to see my best friend coping a cheep feel on my ward. For fuck's sake Ritsuko he's only…you are serious about being with him like this?" Misato forced the two apart with more force than necessary. Taking Ritsuko's place, protectively shielding Shinji from the woman's advances, Misato's brow was a mass of wrinkles and confusion. Leading Shinji to a nice corner, away from the others, "I want to know what you lot did to get Asuka and Jinguji hospitalized. I want to know what you know of the recent attacks on people. I want to know why you have been trying to drag Shinji-kun off every five damn minutes!" Her last question was pointed at Lizlet who just blushed and mumbled.

A little uncomfortable being so close to Misato, Shinji gingerly freed himself from her iron clad grip. Misato was just a very touchy-feely woman, and she had been even more so since Ritsuko and he started sharing more time together. "Ritsuko-san and I have…gotten to know one another a lot better of the last few weeks, Misato-san. I'm a little shocked at things to, but it doesn't hurt anybody. As for the other stuff…well I don't know if I'm the best person to talk about that," was Misato frowning again? Was she that upset with him for being with Ritsuko?

It had been odd being with the older woman at first, but after being with Tamamo and Yukihana he knew how to treat her. But with Ritsuko it was more the emotional element they both craved. Both had been horrible scared mentally by Gendo Ikari, and found a kindred spirit in the other. Shinji had kissed the bruises, caressed the scars, and eased Ritsuko's troubled spirit. Oh and he made her scream out in such bliss the woman's voice had been hurt for a day. Rei had been present for most of it, a teachers role, and Rei did not let Ritsuko off light. Perfection was all Rei would allow, so Ritsuko had to act to her specifications.

"Look I'm fine alright? Better than fine so can we drop the hospitalization already?" Asuka huffed and paced the room. True to her words, Asuka was positively glowing with vitality and energy. Blushing when she looked over at Himari though, something was still going on through that girl's head about the little evening they shared. Standing before Nozomu, Asuka joined those that had to touch the tank. Leaning against it, Asuka just closed her eyes, "What happened though was we hunted our prey, a demon lord, and killed him. He was the one that was attacking those rich jerks."

Killed, Shinji was upset that Shuten-Douji had to die to be stopped, but he accepted it. "It wasn't just that man either. He had a small army of lizard men that followed his bidding. Liz-chan," Shinji smiled when Lizlet tittered. His personal maid was just so easy to please it seemed. A small word of praise, a single caress of her hand, or just about anything sent Lizlet into the vapors. The tea-sprite was insatiable too, drained Shinji something fierce, but he loved each moment with her too. "We disbanded a small group of them, while Himari-san and Chizu-chan found a larger one," he pointed at both of his co-wives who nodded.

"Tis as master said, ye fibber to yon-self and tormentor of cats," Himari would never let Ritsuko forget that. Making sure the ring on her finger caught the light as much as it could, she held the hilt of her blade tightly. "Thee sons of Yig had aligned themselves with thy enemy. Strong of back and sharp of claw, they follow strength without question, but our might shattered their hold. I be shocked to see yon Fox capable of things other than seduction and pampering." Another thing that would never end, Himari and Chizuru's need to needle, only now it wasn't spiteful just in good spirits.

Heading back over to Chizuru and Himari, Lizlet joined him as he walked and clung him from behind, Shinji hoped Shizuku wasn't upset at not being here. Mari needed a little more attention before she was fully healed, and now was the best time to administer it. "So that's what has been happening Misato-san. Shuten-Douji had been trying to make a world of only the strong demon and demon-animals. I would have rather stopped him without having to kill him, but it wasn't possible. Asuka-san and um...Kuesu-chan did what they had to," he wondered why Meruhi insisted Kuesu's attention. But Kuesu still had mother issues, and couldn't refute the woman.

"You are staring to intently at Alpha, he is intimidated by such in public," Rei commented breaking the seriousness of the moment. Mostly watching her spiritual sister in her tank, Rei felt her student needed to be put back in place. Always on watch for ways to improve and fail, Rei was a stern task mistress.

Her eyebrow twitching as Chizuru teased and played with Shinji, nibbling on his ear as he tried to hide it, Misato stomped her foot hard. "That does not explain how a munitions warehouse was totally destroyed, Asuka's clothing in tatters and soaked in blood, and yet she's totally fine now! You should have told me about this before you all went out on some crazy mission! What if one of you died out there? We still have the angels to fight, we still have so much left to do…and here you are risking your lives…what…what am I good for if…" she actually started to break and tremble.

"Mother-in-law," Chizuru was always so quick to offer support. Quickly moving off the lab table she had shared with the others, Chizuru wrapped her arms around Misato. "We still need you, always will. Shin-baby loves you, as do we. This was just something we demons and hunters had to take care of. How would you explain our kind to your soldiers?" Chizuru's bust pushed in and smashed against Misato's. They were almost equal in size, a mere 'teen' and a full grown woman…Shinji tried not to let his notice be seen. Oh he failed as Himari pinched his hand and looked away when he flinched.

The door hissed open and a small dry clap resounded in the room as yet another person forced herself into the full room. "My daughter has become so compassionate and caring. Does a mother proud to see her child is so well behaved," Tamamo cooed as she floated across the floor. Taking up Chizuru's seat next to Shinji, the others just boggled as the woman leaned against the man. "Oh don't worry, I let myself into your little base. The men and women at the gates were ever so helpful. I figured it would be best to let you all know what I've learned recently thanks to Jinguji's book," Tamamo didn't react to any of the angry stares.

It had been several weeks since his last visit to Tamamo's onsen, but Shinji was still mystified at the eternal twenty year old. Why the woman wanted to be with him as she was, he didn't know. Tamamo could be with anybody she wanted, man or woman, and yet she insisted on him. Training him for her daughter, was the lie that they both pretended to believe. Tamamo and Yukihana were just powerfully lonely though and didn't WANT to be with anybody else.

"Ok, why the hell are you here now? Shinji-kun you better not be banging this one as well! I swear I'm the only woman that isn't…" Misato fumed but didn't break her contact with Chizuru. Over the last few days, ever since Shinji's show of determination and compassion for both Himari and Chizuru, Misato's attitude towards the Kitsune had improved. Rubbing the girl's arms, Chizuru bristled pleasantly, "Thanks, Minamoto-kun, I needed to hear that."

Pouting cutely as Chizuru chased her off the table, Tamamo walked about the room examining all the women in it. "What my daughter's husband and I do is nothing of consequence. You do reek of pheromones, Misato Katsuragi, one might think you're jealous of the women in this room. And you," she pointed at Ritsuko and let a feral grin slip on. Chizuru and Tamamo were closer in mind than any would have wanted to expect, "I think you could stand a visit to one of the private baths at my onsen. You'd find my personal touch quite enjoyable."

Was Tamamo coming on to Ritsuko? Shinji had a mental image of that and had to banish it quickly. Best not to think of strange things with so many watching him. "W-what did you learn Tamamo-san?" Misato couldn't be jealous. It would be strange and awkward, more so than with Ritsuko! Ever since he came to this city Misato had been there for him, supporting him! A family figure, a sister or mother…but he did love the woman so powerfully it scared him. He didn't want to have anything negative come between them…but if Tamamo was telling the truth he might be hurting her without trying!

"So quick to change to subject, almost as if you didn't want to think about it. That's so cute of you," Tamamo winked at Shinji. Nothing could get past the golden-nine-tail could it. But she didn't press it, just wrapped her arms around Rei and held her like a doll or small child. Petting Rei's hair, "The guardians can be stopped prematurely if we destroy the summon stone. Its part of the rite of the seal. Somebody is trying to force the seal to appear early, Shuten-Douji's actions must have put the fear of failure into them."

Tamamo told the room what she learned from Meruhi's book. How the seal between the spirit realm and earth could be manipulated to effect all worlds. Drawing all demonic taint out of it, forcing human's to change in various ways, and other nightmare fuel that left all of them ashen and pale. Asuka punched a whole in a cabinet when Tamamo spoke of how powerful demons, herself included, didn't truly die when their bodies were destroyed. In time they'd either reincarnate or be summoned into new bodies.

He didn't know how to take all Tamamo said, Chizuru and Himari's arms around him were proof they didn't either. "So…if we find this stone we can stop them from coming? But we don't know what they're trying to do. W-what if we only exacerbate things? And w-what else are you hiding from us?" Shinji knew that look on Tamamo's face. She was holding something back, nervous of saying something. Last time he saw it, Tamamo had actually wanted Shinji to go down on her, but had actually been to nervous to ask. After he coaxed it out of her, well Shinji found Tamamo tasted similar but a little gentler than Chizuru.

"You know me to well, Shin-chan," Tamamo stuck her tongue out and kicked her foot up jokingly. Slowly moving about the room, she stood before Asuka who was nursing her unblemished knuckles. Sniffing the air over the girl, she actually frowned for just a moment before wrapping her arms around the girl in a very confusing hug. Actually lifting Asuka off the ground, "You've done something you don't fully realize young one. You're immortal now…I can smell it on you. You're part demon now. Much like that tea-sprite over there, you're life is tied to some object I sense."

The room went dead silent as Tamamo let Asuka flitter to the ground. Asuka was a immortal? She was a demon like his other beloved? His best friend was going to live forever and he'd die…what happened to her!? "A-Asuka what happened? Does it have something to do with your fight with Shuten?" Shinji quickly advanced on his friend. Why wouldn't she have told him this?! She was both Kuesu's and his… "Oh god…is that the same with Kuesu-chan too?"

"How could you tell them? How did you even know?" Asuka shoved Tamamo away from her and colliding into Shinji. Backing away from them all, inching towards the door like a frightened animal. "W-we didn't know what happened really! Just we…just…I…was hurt. I thought I was going to die, thought I did die alright! Kuesu was hurt too, but then I got better…and we found a double of her book. I didn't want to tell you Shinji, you'd just worry like you always do! I don't want your worry…I don't…don't…want my friends to think of me a freak!" Asuka hunched over ready to strike at anybody getting close to her.

As good as Asuka was, she was no match for Himari's catlike grace and reflexes. Dodging the telegraphed attack, Himari bypassed Asuka's defenses and brought the girl in tight. "Foolish girl! Ye be like us now, and master doth not look differently at us. If nothing else ye now will be with him longer than…" Himari silenced herself as she tried to calm Asuka down.

"You died! Asuka how could you not…not…" Shinji balked! He had thought they were fine and safe, but both Kuesu and Asuka had kept it a secret from him! Kuesu was his wife and Asuka his friend and they kept it from him! Anger, he was actually angry! He had the right to know this! He loved them, differently but still he cared, and they…they… Rei held his hand as he was about to move, about to yell and scream, "Rei-chan wha?"

Kissing Shinji fiercely and hard, her tongue darted into his mouth with growing skill, she defused the Ikari-bomb. "You were thinking in an agitated state. I calmed your emotion, as Mistress taught me. You do not do anger well, we do not like seeing it either. Soryu likely has her reasons for her deception," she kept close, enjoying the closeness.

"All of you into your plugsuits now," Ritsuko groaned and sneaked her way over to Tamamo. "After what I just heard we need to test all of you, see how things are after this whole mess. I don't care what that sex-kitten has just said, and I have a few things to tell you about Gendo's plans that might help put things together, but we never know when an angel will come. So we need you usable," Ritsuko shifted from pupil to scientist at a drop of a hat.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji saw Asuka was obviously upset herself and realized Rei was right. "S-sorry Asuka, I didn't mean to snap. I just…don't like being kept in the dark, being left out," he didn't want to always be protected! He wanted to do for them as they did for him! Being left out, well it hurt. But right now it was time for work, and twenty minutes later, Ritsuko ran her test and confirmed something…he had the highest sync ratio now, and that did not make Asuka happy.

X-X

Sitting on the floor of the apartment, controller in hand and soda nearby, Asuka grumbled as she found her digital counterpart being trounced. "I know you want to talk, but this isn't helping," Asuka grumbled at her current companions. Shinji, Chizuru, and Shizuku were alternating as Asuka's second player. Shinji was the least skilled of the lot, Chizuru was a god of video games it seemed, and Shizuku was hit or miss. If Asuka had her druthers she'd have been off with Kuesu or Hikari right now, she couldn't take Shinji.

"Well maybe if you actually put up a fight instead of pouting about being alive, then you'd do better," Chizuru thumbed her nose. Using a slow but heavy hitting barbarian type, Chizuru bounced Asuka's svelte ninja about like a rubber ball. Drawing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, Chizuru inadvertently propped her bust up and impossible large. Licking her lips as the round drew to a close, "And if it wasn't for Shin-chan you'd be hiding in that room of yours growing mushrooms on your skin. He's…we're your friends Asuka, that hasn't changed."

Friends, hah! Asuka didn't want to accept that, but evidence was just to telling to push off. Demons, she had hated them at the start, and now she was receiving comfort from them. Comfort for her losing her humanity, and her ability to age for now. "I'm fine with Shinji playing this game with me, you must be cheating though," Asuka pointed at the near flawless victory. Despite Shinji being her best male friend, Asuka didn't want to see him right now. He has bested her, trumped her score and left her behind. Blame the transformation, her mindset after the battle, or countless other things? No, Asuka only blamed herself. Not that she could show that.

"Excuses don't suit you Train…Flame-hime," Shizuku updated her nickname for Asuka. Sitting behind Shinji, her legs over his shoulders and against his chest, the Mizuchi kept the lad from moving. Waggling her tongue about in its full forked glory, "You've been dealt a deep blow, life altering, and he sees what I do now. You are hurting, wanting to be consoled, but refuse to let yourself be perceived as weak."

The plastic controller in her hand nearly split in half as her rage increased. "I do NOT want that! I'm only playing with you three perverts because he threatened not to cook supper if I didn't!" Asuka thrust an accusing finger at Shinji. Damn him for seeing the truth! Fucking perfect Shinji! Best scores, better slayer despite his attitude, surrounded by loved ones, and yet still so coy and mild about it! It infuriated her! Why couldn't she have even half of what he had? Kuesu…Kuesu would rather be with him than her now. Yet here she sat playing games with demons…her kin now. "If Kuesu wasn't with her mother and Hikari off with your damn brother I'd not be here right now," Asuka sniffed hard.

"Asuka," Shinji started but stopped as his insecurities enveloped him. Taking the controller from Chizuru, and the light peck on the cheek that came with it, Shinji nuzzled his wife's cheek. He thought Asuka wasn't watching, she was, so he was just that little extra affectionate. Picking his character, the weakest of the roster, "What happened to you. D-don't let it bother you a-alright? You're alive, both of you, and even if you're now half-demons…we don't see you any differently." Of course he'd say that, demon lover as he was.

Do not react to it, do not let their little show distract her! Do not get envious or jealous! It was hard, but Asuka kept her wall up. "How could I not let the fact that I died bother me? That had Kuesu's mother not given her that book, one I have a copy of now, we'd both be gone? Tell me that? Tell me how I'm not supposed to let that bother me!" she screamed at him. The secret part of her heart was pleading for silence, for her to shut up, but she didn't listen. Standing up, controller in one hand, they all looked at her, "You can keep your fucking pity! I don't want it, never did! Just trying to get break down and fall into your arms I bet!"

"Shin-chan is just trying to help you is all!" Chizuru got up quickly in defense. Damn fox was always so fast to defend Shinji, just a hair slower than Himari was. Standing between Asuka and her husband, Chizuru stood cross armed and scowling, "It's not pity or even looking down on you. You're different now, forever! Just like us, you're no longer going to age unless you want to appear it. Shin-chan here is the only human in the room, and HE pleaded with ME to talk with you. I want to like you, Asuka, you've good style and a smart as hell. But you have to take that stick out of your cunt!"

Oh she wasn't going to put up with this in her own home! Again that deeper part of her, the one that she tried to hide from everybody, wanted to fall and cry. Accept her new condition and let those around her help her and comforter her, but she couldn't. Scrunching her eyes shut so tightly she saw white, Asuka paced slowly around Chizuru. "Take out the stick so you can have him stick his in its place!" she hurled the controller at Shinji's face in a rage. It was too much, too much too soon for her mind to cope with it all, so she lashed out.

The room was still, and Asuka paled the moment after she let go, an accident. Chizuru could have swatted it out of the air without hesitation, Shizuku could have batted it away with her feet. But nobody expected Asuka to lash out as she had, they trusted her and where there just for her benefit. So the plastic controller flung uninhibited through the air and smashed off Shinji's nose with all of Asuka's strength behind it. His head bounced back into Shizuku's thighs, his hand went to the impact site and red was already spilling out.

"Why did you find that necessary, Flame-hime?" Shizuku quickly grabbed Shinji's head and tilted it back. Both pure-bloods were glaring daggers at the freshly created half-demon, but didn't know what to do. Tend to their bleeding lover, or exact vengeance on the one that lashed out without care. Reverting to her water form, Shizuku flooded over Shinji and reformed standing at Chizuru's side, they made their choice.

Flinching backward, regret in her mind, her body showed the defiance it was forced to. No longer needing to draw from anybody, her new body was a battery in and of itself, Asuka had to balls of small blue flame in her hands. "H-he had it coming for thinking I need any of you! Any of you could have stopped it, but you're just to…to soft! I'm going to my room, and when Kuesu gets away from that mother of hers I'll be the one to talk to her…not you!" she needed Kuesu now! Somebody, anybody to talk to that wouldn't judge her! Shinji wouldn't, but after the defeat at the sync test, Asuka just couldn't approach him. After she literally hurt him, she was shutting doors she wanted open more!

"Oh you're not leaving yet, bitch!" Chizuru had her own foxfire which dwarfed Asuka's easily. The eternally blissful kitsune was livid, face marred and covered in anxiety and anger. Sidestepping, giving Shizuku a chance to move up closer, Asuka got a view of the stanch floor of crimson flowing down Shinji's face, the controller had actually broken against his face! Her hair switching to blonde as her ears popped out, Chizuru was equally as protective of Shinji as Himari was, "We try and try to be friends with you. At times you seem you want it, but after this…you're just a scared little girl. A girl that needs punishment."

With a speed Asuka couldn't follow, Shizuku became a torrent of water that sloshed between her feet and reformed behind her. "On this, Kitsu-hime, I agree with you. We've all come to like you, train you, and trust you. But when we try to help you when you obviously need it, you do that!" Shizuku licked Asuka's cheek.

Reading herself for a beating she knew she deserved, Asuka pivoted sideways to see who would come first. When both girls were about to pounce at the same time, Shinji croaked out, "Stop! It was an accident. She's…frustrated is all. Let's not make it worse." He got up off the ground, head still back and fingers holding his nose gingerly.

Not again, she was not going to be protected and beaten by him again! Indignity after indignity! Asuka ran while both girls were distracted and slammed her door shut. Her temper had a life of its own right now! Mind overloaded with way too much. Changes going through her mind and body, thanks to Kuesu's saving her life…a fact Asuka wasn't sure she should be thankful for yet. Just what happened to her! A life of training to fight and despise demons, upended completely. Demons weren't all bad, she did want to be friends with Shinji's little coven, but now she was actually ONE of them! That was too much, much too much.

"But what can I do now?" Asuka asked herself as she pressed her ear to the door. Chizuru was pleading with Shinji to let her have just a little vengeance, Shizuku the same. Yet Shinji was steadfast that Asuka was having it harder than they expected was all. He said the damage wasn't that bad, that everything was fine. Protecting her again, just like Kuesu had done during the fight with Shuten-Douji. Asuka was nothing but a liability, a stone to be dragged behind them! Sitting on her bed for a solid half hour, she listened to them talk, before long Chizuru and Shizuku started flirting with Shinji. Lucky bitches. Grabbing the doorknob, she stilled her will to go out and apologize when something stopped her, the angel alarm went off.

Throwing the door open, Asuka found her resolve bolstered! She'd get to show her skill and reclaim some of her fire and THEN she'd feel she had the right to talk to them again. Finding Shinji with his shirt off on the couch, Shizuku over his face and Chizuru in the process of unzipping her skirt, they all paused at the sound. "Let's go you perverts. Or do you plan to finish before you head to Nerv," swell way to start her apology. She didn't wait for them, just continued out the door. Getting outside, her hands slick with sweat and that bitterness inside her growing into a hard nub, she found Himari standing, "They're coming…well maybe he will and then they'll be following me."

"Then I shall escort thee to Nerv if Shinji-sama is in their protection," Himari actually had the gall to smile at Asuka! Another one offering pity for the slayer turned demon! Himari had wanted to take a few looks about the old Yig dens to insure they hadn't been repopulated, judging from her lack of perspiration, they must have been. Holding a hand out in camaraderie, "Shall we be off then?"

Confused and uncertain about how she felt about Himari, that one evening left the girl so bewildered, Asuka just took Himari's hand and ran. Best not to tell the protective cat-demon that she smashed Shinji's nose in. Best to keep it a secret that Shinji's efforts to show Asuka she wasn't alone was met with scorn and anger. It was best to just revel in the smooth hand, the strong hand, and concentrate on the battle ahead.

They ran hand in hand, a speeds Asuka was amazed she was capable of now, all the way to Nerv. Maybe her new body wasn't so bad after all. Asuka got suited up quickly, not surprised to find Rei there, Ritsuko and the half-breed were constantly working on a way to cure Nozomu. Well whenever Rei wasn't with Chizuru and/or Shinji that was. Their group was so tightly knit together, Asuka felt unwelcome. A flurry of actions, the upcoming thrill of battle was Asuka's all-consuming thought as they were loaded up and set into position around the angel. It looked like a floating zebra ball. Hardly a threat.

"A-Asuka are you doing alright," Shinji started and looked much better than Asuka had left him. With a pure-blood that could heal him, Asuka bet she knew why he wasn't worse off. Scratching at the side of his cheek, that beaten but determined expression appealing to her, "Private channel if you're worried. Sorry if we put you in a bad spot this afternoon. I just…just wanted you to know we're here for you. We pushed too hard though, when you're ready…"

Cutting Shinji off, Asuka held her hand up and felt that spike of pride again force her to speak. "Save your apologies Shinji. I don't want to hear them from you right now. Not the big strong Slayer, or the best pilot! It's hardly fitting of you now is it? Shouldn't you be going out there and taking care of that so us little girls don't have to lift a finger? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO EVERYTHING! GO! GO NOW!" she seethed and was panting by the time she finished yelling. So much frustration and bitterness at herself, but she had no outlet other than Shinji. He'd accept her apology, always would. Nobody else, not even Kuesu, could take her brow beatings and come back. Only Shinji was able to see through her false bravado, to see what she was really saying. 'I'm sorry, but I don't know how to say it!'

Unfortunately for Asuka, unlike Shinji she hadn't kept herself on a private channel. No, Asuka berated Shinji openly before all of Nerv and to Rei as well. Misato was quick to open a link, "Asuka now isn't the best time for your little tirades, we have a serious issue here. And you goading Shinji into doing this is foolish." Barrette tightly over her brow, Misato's normal party-girl façade was replaced with her serious business one.

"She's right though, Misato-san," Shinji was already moving his Eva closer to the target. "If I have the highest score I should take point right? I can react faster if needed," he moved with almost female grace through the city.

Shinji acting manly, trying to cover for her rage, Asuka wanted to scoff but didn't risk it. "Whatever, Rambo, just don't go…" Asuka's words failed to leave her mouth. Shinji had fired at the target and her world went from bitterness and frustration to outright terror.

His unit falling into a sea of black tar like fluid, Shinji panicked and fought against his sinking. "I can't get out! It's drawing me in, Misato-san help me! Help! I can't…Rei….Asuka…Chizuru, Himari I'm sorr…" and unit-01 went under and didn't come back out. Signal went down, the cord cut, and the that was it.

Misato sounded the retreat order, then ordered Asuka to drag Rei back as Unit-00 was not abandoning her Alpha as it was. It was a hard fight, but Rei's frantic actions gave Asuka the edge she needed to win. Dragging the grounded Rei to an elevator, Asuka was privy to a treat only she had been given before, Rei swearing in anger and hatred. Oh what Rei threatened to do once free, all the pretty things she'd do to Asuka's form. Asuka didn't hear it though, she was cold and dead inside.

"He did it to cover me…to show he still cared," Asuka just kept repeating as she docked her unit. Her outburst had been to drive the wedge deep into him, but he saw the truth. She didn't know what to do or say, couldn't express her true wants out of being overwhelmed. So rather than have Misato be angry at her, Shinji acted on the order she gave him…and it killed him! She had gotten… "What have I done?"

That was exactly what Himari was about to ask once Asuka got out of her plug, "What haft been going on in thy brain! Shinji-sama! Shinji-sama is…is…all for you! Yon Fox haft fainted after telling me of what had occurred in our dwelling! All for you, he had acted only to help you! And now…he's…he's…" Himari smacked Asuka hard, sent the stunted girl to the catwalk, and had to be dragged off by Shizuku and Rei less she get her blade out.

Rolling on her back, Asuka just gazed up at the ceiling of the hanger, and felt nothing. "What do I tell Kuesu?" she didn't know. Didn't want to even think about it. Maybe he wasn't gone yet, that he could be saved! She had to believe it! This couldn't be how it ended, she owed Kuesu and Shinji far more than to have gotten him eaten by some pit!

X-X

"I want a drink more now than I've ever wanted one in my life," Misato moaned as the clock ticked on. Each moment that nothing happened was one moment closer to Shinji's death by asphyxiation. The boy she took into her home, came to care for, and in some manner love was alone inside that beast. He was going to die cold and alone in under thirty minutes. And there was nothing she could do to stop it! Sitting in her office, she stared at her phone waiting for Ritsuko to call her with the news of the plan. Pulling a small bottle of whisky out of her desk she set it down and just looked at it.

Taking the bottle off the desk and holding it in his hands, Kaji just wiggled it back and forth disapprovingly. "We need you sober, Katsuragi, now more than ever. Getting blitzed won't help," he didn't follow his own advice though. Opening the bottle, he poured some into the cap and tossed it back. His cheek twitched violently to the side and he coughed out loudly, "Gods you have strong stuff. Those kids out there need you to be there for them. Show them a dependable face." Pointing the bottle at the door, he got another drink and screwed the lid back on.

"What am I supposed to tell them, Kaji? What?" Misato reached for the bottle only to have him pull it away more. Being denied by the man that had betrayed her more than once, Misato fell back into her chair angrily. He was right of course, now wasn't the time to drink. Later, after she was alone and this business wasn't was finished it was a different story. Pain and misery would be on the menu for anybody that got in her way in an hour. Collapsing on her desk, covering her face with her arms and her hair spilling all over, she just felt horrid. She felt the moisture of her breath as she spoke so close to the metal, "The odds of him surviving is almost impossible. You didn't see them! Didn't see them talk about how they were going to stick through everything together! And now…now."

He took her hand and pulled it away from her face and held it. "Don't do this to yourself, Katsuragi," Kaji knew he'd burnt that bridge so kept it friendly not more so. Forcing the woman to not stew in her private hell, Kaji drummed his fingers over the back of her hand. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered Misato one, when she didn't take it he popped on in his mouth. "You're not responsible for this, Katsuragi, you're not. Kids know that, they really do. Just go…go talk to them," he took the bottle, and stood up.

"Then why do I feel responsible? They depend upon me to give them strategies and plans. What was my plan during the first sortie? Stand around and watching it, truly genius! What is my plan now, wait for Ritsuko to tell me what to do! I've failed, failed and cost Shinji-kun his life! And I have to tell those girls that love him, that the odds of him living are about as good as me eating that fucking ball out there!" she swiped her hand angrily across her desk. Papers went flying, the framed picture of Shinji and her went flying off and shattered on the ground. Some tactical mastermind she was, no plans and no excuse.

Walking into the office, Rei quickly advanced through the mostly empty office. "Katsuragi-san, reporting as ordered. Am I to report back to Unit-00 now?" Rei's voice cracked ever so slightly. To the uninitiated to the girl she looked the image of calm and collected, Misato knew her better though. A slight motion on the balls of the girl's heels, moving back forth, her eyes didn't stay focused on anything, and the girl's hands were fists. Ayanami Rei was nervous and afraid.

"I'll leave you to this, Katsuragi, and take this. If things go south…I'll split it with you back at your apartment," Ryoji took a good look at Rei and realized the same as Misato did. Holding the smoke in his mouth he didn't exhale it till he was out in the hall, "He's performed miracles before, maybe he'll do it again."

Miracles, yeah that was the only thing that could save her family now couldn't it. "Ayanami, we don't have anything yet. Ritsuko is talking to the JSSDF right now about some options," not like they'd be any good. Those thugs wouldn't try to save him, just end the threat, and Misato couldn't fault them on it! They didn't know Shinji beyond his picture, they'd go for the greater good which was what Misato would do in their place. "How are they taking it," Misato forced herself out of her chair and her body ached as she did.

"Chizuru-sama is still sleeping in the emergency medical wing she was taken too. Noihara is consulting Shizuku and Lizlet about options they might take, while Soryu," Rei paused and her head dipped. Again the girl's fist opened and closed rapidly as Shinji was oft one to do. "Soryu has not left the side of Unit-02 as she waits orders. Ibuki has applied medical care to the small wound Noihara gave her. If we don't act soon he will be out of air," Rei's urgency was not lost on Misato.

Did Rei blame her or would that come later, Misato wondered. "Get to Unit-00, Rei. We won't have a lot of time to act when we get the go order. Get Asuka ready to go to," Misato felt that cold moving in her. That's when her phone rang, and she pounced on it so hard she knocked her desk off kilter. Flipping it on, crushing it against her face, "Yes Ritsuko what is it? What news?" She waved at Rei to get moving as the girl just stood there watching her.

""I'll tell you in person, Misato, just don't waste time. We had to make some unwanted promises to get the mission started earlier than they wanted," Ritsuko's tone told a lot. It was empty, detached and clinical in a manner that was almost inhuman. Asking Misato to meet her in a place overlooking the GeoFront, a nice view of the setting sun, the woman refused to say anything else.

Running full tilt, Misato shoulder rushed Shigeru as she did. The man went twirling to the ground, papers going in all directions, the pain in her own shoulder was muted. Going down on one knee, Misato got herself in the traditional track runners mark, the imagined gun went off in her mind and she went off like a rocket. "Sorry, hurry," she offered the dazed man as she left him to whatever business he had. No matter now, the important thing was the mission. Channeling into her panic and distress, the woman was able to get to Ritsuko in record time and yet was still not winded or even panting. "What is it?" she walked the last few feet.

"You're not going to like it, Misato, not at all," Ritsuko was bathed in the orange rays of the setting sun. Handing over papers held with a heavy black paperclip, Ritsuko put her hands back into her pockets and the stress lines were back. "They're going to drop all remaining N2 mines inside the angel. Unit-00 and 02 are going to contain the blast to protect the city," that voice was so emotionless and lax, it was almost the same as an automated phone recording.

Flipping over the pages, Misato's vision descended from her norm to red, as if a filter was applied over her eyes. "This isn't a rescue mission! This…what is this?" Misato slapped her hands on the paper and let the wind carry them away. This was what she was waiting for, her hopes and prayers answered with bombs? How could this woman, her friend even stand by and accept this, "What about Shinji-kun? What is the plan for him?"

Kneeling down Ritsuko grabbed what pieces of the sensitive details as she could before getting back up. Resigned and empty, "It's not a recovery of the pilot, just Unit-01. The commander is only interested in Unit-01. Pilots life is inconseiquensi" Ritsuko couldn't finish as Misato's open palmed smack silenced her and nearly sent her to the ground.

"How dare you!" Misato grabbed Ritsuko's lab coat and in her fury pulled her in dangerously close. Misato wanted to give Ritsuko a lot of leeway because of what Gendo had done to her, but this was to much. "You and he…was he just a body to you? Using him and now that you don't need him to help you any more, just going to let him umph," now it was Misato's turn to stumble. A fist was leveled right in Misato's chest just below her ribcage. All air left her lungs, double over she wrapped her arms around herself.

The red impact wound of Misato's smack colored Ritsuko's cheek quite beautifully. Turning the tables on the major, Ritsuko grabbed the flight jacket with an insane fury. "Don't you say another word, Misato. Not one more word about my feelings on this matter. At the start it was just a way to recover from the pain I had lived with. At the START it was just me being selfish and enjoying being pampered for once. But I've come to care deeply for that young man. Is it love or just respect and esteem, to early to say, but I will not let you sully it! I don't want to do this," and then Ritsuko shoved Misato off.

Spitting seemed to help her recover a little, so she did. Misato rubbed her stomach as she stood back up as straight as her pained abdomen would allow. Those eyes, those haunted and pained eyes told the woman more than Ritsuko's little speech did. "How much time do we have, how much of a chance does he have?" maybe Misato would give Ritsuko a little less hell over this. Right now her reservations of Ritsuko joining the little party wouldn't be considered. Ritsuko cared about Shinji, and for now that was all Misato needed to know.

"If we rush everything, we'll be five minutes after he runs out of air. It's the best we can do," Ritsuko kept up the air of professionalism. Red eyed and defiant, she didn't let her personal motives gleam through. Pointing at the door, back towards the command bridge, "Get moving, Misato, go and do what you do best. Those two girls will need you to keep them from going off on something. And after the mission is over…I'll be here." Ritsuko just sat then, sat and looked out over the expanse of emptiness. A woman that finally found somebody that cared for her…was practically doomed.

Walking away from Ritsuko, Misato paused at the door for just a moment, "Then we rush as hard as we can then." And boy did she. Everything was ordered without a moments hesitation, anybody opening their mouth to protest was greeted with the stonewall of Misato's glare and then she'd tell them again what to do and how fast to do it. Through all the hectic orders and billowed commands, Misato noticed one thing odd. Up in the command deck, Fuyutski watched on but no Gendo.

"Haft things been progressing in a positive manner?" Himari asked seemingly teleporting at Misato's side. Likely the girl was running through the mess of people in her cat form to easily dodge them, but Misato would never know. Trembling a little, the sword at her side wobbled in Himari's hand, the sword maiden much like Ritsuko masked it well. With a deep swallow, "I must admit to spying upon the orders and plan. Tis not what I wish to hear, but we be faced with little recourse. I have faith though, master shall not be slain in such a manner. And know your fears in your office are ill founded, we don't blame thee."

Ok, Himari had to be hiding in her office in her cat form now, hell Himari was likely following behind Misato since she got on base! Despite the frantic zeal coursing through her, the desire to get this mission moving under the best of her abilities, hearing Himari's comforting words, Misato deflated. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel. Now when we tell him in person it'll be even better," Misato put an arm around Himari's shoulders and drew her in. She needed somebody by her, anybody! Had Makoto been nearby it'd have been the best day in his life, sadly for him Himari was now Misato's anchor. Good or bad, Misato was going to hold onto that cat, the girl Misato most wanted with Shinji.

"In position for this, but let me say I'm opposed to this. It's not a rescue it's an execution," Asuka was not letting her feelings stay silent. Rei didn't bother saying anything, just nodding at Misato's command to get motion.

If her fingers hurt Himari, Misato was glad the cat-demon didn't say anything, as she knew she was clenching hard. "Alright, mission begins in f-four minutes, be ready," Misato remembered what that meant. Shinji's air hand gone out at max one minute ago…a minute without air. The video feed of the planes popped up alongside the concentrating pilots, they were closing in and their bay doors open to deliver their payload. Unwilling to look away from the screen, she felt Himari grasping for her hand and let her take it, "What will you do if…"

"He will be fine," Himari retorted instantly. Full faith and hope in her mate and master. And the two of them watched, holding their breaths waiting for the miracle they both wished for. Their prayers were answered in quite the gory and showy fashion. The white of the flying ball vanished, turning it pure black at first. Then golden lights starting to crisscross the sphere making squares, the light wasn't alone though, red fluid started to pool beneath the ball and flood the street. Gasping delightedly Himari leapt into the air, "Master doth make so flamboyant entrances!"

For a moment Misato felt elated and then disgusted as Unit-01's hands burst out of the sphere. A red tide flowed out of the wound, or birth as it appeared. The whole of Unit-01 was covered in golden light as it roared in anger and triumph as it clawed its way out of its transdimensional womb. Half hearing Asuka comment about the monstrousness of things, Misato agreed, "Let's see that cult see this in a good light." But the darker part of her mind, the tactical mind, did just that. This was the creation of a god(dess), into the world. "Let's go get Chizuru, she'll need to see him. And I'm sure all of you want to too," Misato didn't need Maya to confirm his life signs. Maya did though just as Misato and Himari left the room.

"Thy thieving fox haft slept through all our worries, and yet we go for her before Shinji-sama," Himari didn't disobey though. It'd take time for Asuka and Rei to get Shinji to the infirmary. If this bout of insanity was like the others, Shinji wouldn't be awake when they brought him in. Regardless of her wants though, Himari was dragging Misato at a rapid pace through the hallways. Elated but teary eyed, "I shall have to punish him for causing such fear. Thyself as well, as his superior, neigh, as his family ye must be firm with him. No longer shall he be so dauntless with his life!"

Oh boy was he ever going to get an earful when Shinji was back home! Damn boy just about stole a few years off her life! Backrubs, shoulder massages, and all the chores for a month was the starting offerings he'd have to make. Throwing open the door to Chizuru's room, "Get up little miss sleepy pants, the threat is…"

Empty, the room was empty.

Paging the nurse though, Misato didn't like this. "Think she knew? Somebody tell her?" Misato asked aloud. But she'd not know where Shinji was being taken, so why run so fast? Maybe she went to the hanger to get him herself? Grabbing Himari's wrist as the girl was about to go, "Hold on, Himari. Something…I don't like the feel of it."

"Can I help you major?" the nurse, a strong bodied man asked as he entered the room.

Pointing at the empty bed, Misato hoped she was just being foolish, a little paranoid, "What happened to the girl that we had put in here?" Ran off, bathroom, something…anything besides what Misato was starting to wonder.

"Commander Ikari came for her. He had her put on a secure stretcher. He had paperwork stating her transfer to Tokyo-3 general hospital. Why is something wrong?" the man's green scrubs contrasted with the white walls of the room drastically.

Grabbing Himari by the shoulders, Misato's mind went into a tailspin, "Don't tell Shinji about this yet. Not until we find out what's going on for sure. I'll look in on Tokyo-3…tell him whatever you need." Himari nodded astutely, why add fear on an already stressed mind. Calling Tokyo-3 General though confirmed Misato's speculations. Neither did Gendo contact them, was Chizuru there, or any of them seen. They vanished from the base with no trace. But why would Gendo want Chizuru? Did it have anything to do with what Tamamo said?

X-X

Sitting at Shinji's bedside, Himari cut an apple into slices for him. "I haft been sitting in houses of convalescences alongside friends and loved ones far to often as of late," Himari grumbled as she finished her task. After the battle yesterday, Shinji had the gall to remain unconscious for the whole of the night. Everybody save Kuesu came to visit him at some point it seemed, the card had many names on it. Well it wasn't just Kuesu that didn't sign the card, Chizuru hadn't either. Holding a slice out to her beloved master, "And I thought thee said ye would stop such senseless acts of courage?"

"I won't do THAT again, that's for sure," Shinji balked just a little. From his seated position on his bed, he leaned in to take the offer food, only to bite down and have Himari pull it away. He had only just woke two hours ago, and seen both Misato for a dress down and Ritsuko for a physical which he passed. Himari hadn't left his side the entire time. When she left him alone he did stupidly heroic things. Opening an eye questioningly at Himari, Shinji smiled as she offered it again, "I'm sorry, Himari-chan, I really am. Don't take it out on Asuka either. I made the choice myself."

Letting Shinji eat the slice after his apology, Himari accepted it as truthful. Soryu had punished herself more than Himari did with her single slap. Girl hadn't left Shinji's room either, only she didn't allow herself to enter it. Continuing to feed Shinji his apple, Himari found it a rather enjoyable task. "Doth thou want to discuss what occurred to thee? We are all quite worried about thee. Such fear I didn't know myself capable as when you vanished in that beast," Himari stalled in her task. Truly she had not known such fear as when she thought she had failed. Her task as protector cut short as her master vanished forever.

"I don't…I don't remember much of it," Shinji was never a good liar, now more than ever. But he didn't want to talk about it, so he just chewed his food slowly instead. Pulling his blanket closer up, he tucked it under his arms.

She'd get him to talk to her later, after they left the hospital. The good doctor Akagi insisted he stay the day for observation. From the metrics recorded in Shinji's plugsuit, they did know that Shinji technically died but somehow resuscitated. Himari nearly snapped when she heard that. A life without that timid, easily goaded, yet charming man wasn't something she wanted to contemplate. Handing him some tea she snuck in along with the apple that was now gone, "Take your time, Shinji-sama, when you wish to talk I shall be here to listen. Many want to hear from you. But Akagi-san is insisting they wait till tomorrow. To give you time to rest." Unlike her naive master, Himari could lie very well.

Sipping his tea, Shinji set the cup down and gave Himari a deep and inquisitive look. "I get the impression you're keeping something from me. Both Misato-san and Ritusko-san won't even look me in the eye when they talk to me," Shinji fumbled about on his bed. Examining her face, deep and probing, Shinji just sighed and sunk deeply into his pillow. Mournfully he added, "You won't tell me either will you. Can you at least tell me if…if anybody died?"

"Nobody has lost life due to the mission, maybe of old age, and I would have joined you if you hadn't come back. So let that fret be gone," Himari cupped Shinji's cheek and stood up. She had much to do, that fox needed to be found and fast. Going down on one knee, Himari tugged Shinji's hand along with her and pressed it to her forehead. It helped to not look at him, as her fear likely exacerbated things, "Sleep well master, and do not let them bother you to much. Your other wives," she tittered at that, "unfortunately are being tasked with hunting the oddity Minori."

Opening the door to the hallway, Himari stopped when Asuka was found with eyes closed and hand cupping her ear next to the door. A moment after the door opened, the girl actually realized she'd been exposed and fell back onto her rump. "I-uh…wasn't…" she tried making an excuse and then just gave up, "ok fine, I was spying on you. I had to trick those others to leave. C-can I talk to him?" Standing up, smoothing her skirt out, Asuka did not have the air of confidence she normally had.

"Make it quick as that Tea-Sprite and Wolf will not be distracted for long," Himari gestured for Asuka to enter. When the girl back peddled, arm going up defensively to her face, Himari actually laughed. Fearing another attack, more retaliation for Shinji's actions, Himari held her hand out in peace. It had been a mistake to attack Asuka for Shinji's actions, even if she had been the one to speak, Shinji had been the one to act on it. Gripping Asuka's firm hand, "He is responsible for his own actions, Soryu, and he doth not accuse you of any ill. As such I do not hold you accountable…but mention the Fox and you will hurt." The last was whispered directly in Asuka's ear.

Walking around Asuka, the girl had swallowed hard and hesitated until Himari pushed her in, she then shut the door. It didn't shock Himari at all when Shizuku could be heard mocking Asuka the moment she entered. How long had that accursed Mizuchi been watching? Did it matter? Tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder, her free hand caressed the strands to calm herself. What happened to Chizuru? Where was she? Was she still safe? Ritsuko and Misato apparently had some details for her, but Himari refused to leave Shinji's side till he woke.

"It had been my fear for him that drew me from the Fox's side, allowed this to occur. If I be a fool I shall be a fool all the way," Himari cast a glance back at Shinji's room. While Shinji had been in his volatile state, Himari ghosted Misato constantly in her cat form. Not a single secret did Misato have during that time, Himari had stuck to her like glue. And for that, Chizuru had no defense when somebody came to her. Now she'd make amends to her rival and save her, Himari owed Chizuru more than that. Waving down the approaching, more stampeding duo, "Lizlet, you shall be coming with me for now. Yon Ayanami go and keep him company and unknowing of Minamoto's condition."

Rei just nodded and continued to rush down the hallway, papers were carried in her wake and people nearly got whiplash trying to follow her. Lizlet however opened and closed her mouth making no sounds but agitation and negatives, "B-but I want to see Shinji-sama!" Her whine was near ear splitting, and her face a full blown image of regret. Himari's firmness did not relent and the dragging arm was the last straw. Pouting cutely, a few unshed tears in the corner of her eyes, "It's not fair! You get to see him, Ayanami-san…everybody but me. Why doesn't he get to drink from his favorite teacup?"

"Because ye would not let stop at just drinking tea ye insatiable beast! Almost as bad as the Fox…the Fox I'll need your help in finding," Himari dragged the protesting Chelsie down the hallways of Nerv. Having to share the bed with the sprite, Himari knew for a fact that Chelsie would happily service Shinji every evening if allowed. And it was nerve-wracking to know that it seemed the sprite was getting MORE sensitive to Shinji's touch than less! But now was not the time for love and pampering, one of their number was missing. Finding Misato's office closed, Himari turned quickly on the blinking and confused Lizlet, "The Fox might have been kidnapped in the confusion of last battle. And of our number, we two are the most durable. When we return…you may have the room to yourselves. I had my time, you may have yours."

Gushing happily, Lizlet's face split open in a wonderful smile as she lifted Himari like a kitten in her arms and walked into the office. Well Lizlet walked through Misato's door and left it splintered and destroyed. Guess the sprite was just as worried as the rest, just better at hiding it from the others. "Katsuragi-sama we're here! What do you need us to do?" Lizlet continued to cradle the cat-demon like a baby.

The cup in Misato's hand fell crashing to the ground and Ritsuko pulled the bottle of vodka closer to her and drank deeply. "Did you just see that?" the doctor asked as she set the bottle back down. Misato nodded and took a drink as well before sitting down. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Ritsuko just shook her head and turned a chair around for one of them to sit in. "Well so much for privacy. Have a seat…or stand…or whatever," Ritsuko patted the chair and kept a distance from the new additions.

Squirming in Lizlet's arms, Himari was amazed at how strong the girl was if not intimidated. "Is it safe to believe that you've found some sort of information on Minamoto?" Himari resigned herself to being held. The older women just watched as Lizlet sat down and continued to hold Himari, just as dainty as ever. Embarrassed to no end, Himari was glad neither Shinji or Chizuru could see this, "This one is excited to finish the our search and get back to her visit of our shared master."

"Just don't go breaking him before I can punish him, alright?" Misato's sneer was quite pronounced. Taking her hat off, the woman rubbed her forehead and the illusion of calm had vanished. Fatigue was sinking deeply into Misato's very being, to much going on and much to much stress with no ways to remove it. "Sub-Commander Fuyutski can you come in please? No reason to hide it now since the door is all over," Misato gestured to the dust and fragments of her door now decorating the whole of her office.

Stepping over the remains of Misato's privacy shield, the older man just chuckled and took the open seat next to Lizlet and Himari. "Young love is such a wonderful thing. And yet women are maturing so much faster than when I was young. Then again I didn't know of your charming type until I was in my thirties," Kozo nodded at the demonic entities in the room.

Blushing softly, Lizlet took it as a compliment as she was oft to, "Well all I did was think of what would be good for sales. And now…well now I want to be appealing to Shin-sama, even if he doesn't put much import on bodies." Oh she jiggled and wiggled those assets of hers in Himari's face.

Her ears popped out in anger as Lizlet was getting distracted and the urge to claw into those bags of flesh was rising. "Be still and silent, Chelsie-kun! We doth not need to see your act to entice Shinji-sama while he be not here! We have important matters to discuss!" Himari's claws bit into her palm. Of course Himari wanted to rush to Shinji's side, to see that his needs were met and her own were as well. But with Chizuru gone, how could they relax, how could she enjoy anything? Thankfully the threat against her bust made Lizlet calm enough for Himari to continue, "Now, what is known of C-Chizuru?" It was hard to say her name, even after all they've shared, but it was right.

"Looking at the security tapes, and confirming it with Akagi-kun. We have seen Ikari meeting with acting head of the Mitama faction of Tendril's Leaf. One of the few families not involved in the recent attacks," Kozo crossed his legs as his eyes danced about the room. He was old, but he wasn't THAT old it seemed, yet he didn't want to show it. Grabbing some paper off of Misato's desk and a pen, he wrote as he spoke, "The two of them have been planning to betray both Seele and Tendril's Leaf from the beginning. Now that both sides have taken serious damage, maybe they've decided to advance their plans."

Taking the paper, it was an address, Himari stuffed it in her bra as she didn't have pockets. "Shall we investigate this location for clues? Would they threaten Chizuru?" oh how Himari didn't want to here the answer. Months ago the idea that maybe Chizuru would be gone would have made Himari happy. Now, she couldn't picture her life without the annoying fox. Who would help her tease Shinji? Who would she mock and joke with? They were a set, the three of them (four since she even was starting to like Kuesu), and the extended set would be devastated without Chizuru.

Leaning against Misato's desk, Ritsuko's chin dipped against her chest as she fanned herself with a folder. The office was getting stuffy with so many people in it, "I don't think he will. From what he had me working on, and what I heard, they need her alive for whatever they're planning. And not to make you worry more…several of the council members said something about needing a slayer as well, specifically they wanted Shinji-kun." Ritsuko daintily fell and smacked her head off the desk after Misato pushed her off. Clutching the back of her head, "Damn it Misato! What was that for? I told you about working with them before, or just not happy with how familiar I am with Shinji's name?"

"You're damn right I'm not happy with how familiar you are with him! He's my ward and you're old enough to be…well almost old enough to be his mother!" Misato whapped Ritsuko with some papers as the catfight started.

Pointing to the hallway, Kozo escorted the two younger demons outside. Stilling hearing the witty banter and plethora of slurs in the air, he just laughed in whimsical fashion. But as soon as his aged chuckle finished he was quite serious. "Go there and see what remains, maybe some clue in how to find them. They won't kill Minamoto, they need her but for what I've never been able to tell. Shinji I swell protected here right now so don't worry about him. Likely they'll need both of them for whatever ends they need. We have one half of the equation, and if played right we can use him to our…did I say use?"

Her blade was at Fuyutski's throat in a blink of an eye, Himari was NOT going to threaten Shinji's life! "I have nearly lost him today, and my heart bodes ill from it. Speak not lightly of his life, or yours maybe forfeit," she'd bluff. The man was harmless on his own, and it was a slip of the tongue. But Himari was not in a gaming mood, not now. After everybody was safe and sound again, a celebration would be requested. A chance to really relax after so many days of fear and uncertainty. Sheathing her blade, "Keep him safe, we shall check the location provided. Let us go." Leaping out of Lizlet's arms finally, Himari ran off with the sprite in chase.

"And then back to serve tea!" Lizlet's pace increased at whatever incarnation of 'tea' she meant. Himari wasn't going to ask, nor did she want to know what Shizuku and Rei were doing right now at the hospital. Let them have the peace for now, they've earned it. Himari was going to earn hers now, and then let Shinji pamper her and spoil her into unconsciousness later! He better be saving his strength, because Himari wasn't going to go easy on him when she had the chance.

Finding the office building turned out to be easier than Himari expected, only the outcome was not to her liking. Surrounded by police tape and boarded up, they had to sneak in. Himari found a broken window that she leapt in as a cat, while Lizlet leapt to the roof and walked down the stairs…damn sprite was a cheater! Gore and devastation was all that was inside the office though, any clues to Gendo and Mitama's location. Such a loss of life here was unjustified and sad. Shuten-Douji had paid for it, for now. After a good hour of probing the remains of the office space, "Let us go, Lezlet-kun, nothing remains here…and I doth not enjoy the smell. We shall need to seek other venues of aid."

Lizlet offered no objection, and thankfully her bust started to vibrate as her phone started to ring. Shinji was released after lunch. Misato was to keep tabs on him in case of issues. Both were taxed to the point of needing some relief, and he provided. They fell asleep in one another's arms, clothing in a pile on the floor. She'd tell Shinji in the morning, and then they could hunt the wayward kitsune.

X-X

Pushing the stretcher with Chizuru strapped to it and gagged, Gendo sweated from the exertion. Gone were the days of him getting into bar fights and exercising, a life behind a desk and giving orders took much of the young man out of him. Didn't help that the girl as bucking and fighting at every turn. "Be still or I'll ask Mitama for something for something to knock you out with. And I won't care what he does to your body while you're under," that stopped the little bitches thrashing.

"You really need to learn you get more flies with honey, Ikari," Mitama chided as he opened a large double door. Their little hide away was an abandoned hospital near the outskirts of the city. Despite not being used, the place was in good repair, and private funds had it provided with power. Calling the elevator, he stood over Chizuru and took his glasses off, "So this is the great Yamato-no-Orochi the eight headed and tailed dragon! You look good enough to eat my dear. If only you knew the troubles we went through to find you."

Disgusting pervert, Gendo pushed the edge of the cart into the man's thigh. Adjusting his own glasses that slipped in his little display, "Do we really have time for you to be playing with teenagers? For all we know the forces that attacked Tendril's Leaf and Seele might be on their way here." He did not backstab, betray, and kill his way to this moment to lose Yui to some degenerate that wanted to fuck a teenager. A soft ding and the door opened, Gendo just pushed Chizuru into the cab.

Her hand secured at her side and her legs handcuffed to the steel restraints of the bed, Chizuru glared fiery hate at both men. The cloth gage in her mouth had to be retied as she chewed through it twice, now it had a wad of her skirt in her mouth to keep her from doing it again. Bucking and tugging on the handcuffs, she cut deeply into her wrists.

All motion in the girl stopped when the acting head of the Mitama clan caressed her arm. "Don't go hurting yourself Yamato, we need your might and strength to finalize our goals. And you don't have to worry about that fossil Shuten-Douji, he's done what this one has a few centuries ago. He's lost his body and reincarnated. But with him its only one soul in the mix," Shiki took a drop of Chizuru's blood and licked it with a shudder.

"Are you finished traumatizing the girl?" Gendo asked as he felt the weight of his gun at his side. This marriage of connivance was nearing an end, and he wondered if Shiki would read the end or not. The girl would suffer yes, but only as necessary to reach his goal. No need for undue pain, only when it served his purpose or to remind those who strayed from his path. Seeing her quivering away from Shiki, Gendo did have to admit, she was a lovely creature, the Third Child had good taste. "Now what do we have to do to begin this? All of Tendril's Leaf's files said we had to destroy all the guardians first," he felt the stone imbedded in his hand pulsate.

Hitting the button for the top floor, Shiki shrugged and continued to hold onto Chizuru's wrist. "You're no fun, Gendo, you're no fun at all. But being human does have mean you can't appreciate the true meaning of what I've told you," he let his hand drift up Chizuru's arm up to her shoulder. "Years, more than you've been alive, we've searched for the Orochi, who was sealed by Kushinada-hime the bride of the storm god Susano-o-no-Mikoto! A god's wife and a great pure blood in one body! I've searched for her for so long! This is dessert my dear human, dessert," he craned his head back laughing.

"History lessons and foolish folklore, I gave you to much credit, Shiki-kun," Gendo didn't break his deadpan expression. Why hadn't Shiki been killed with the majority of the other's supporting Tendrils Leaf! It would have made things easier for him, Gendo had all the man's documents for after the angels anyway! That damn pure blood had to act though, act out and force them to rush their plans. When Shiki's hand went to Chizuru's breasts though, Gendo had enough and drew his gun. Spitting out savagely, "There will be none of that. This girl will bring me back my wife, I will not have her spoiled before then!"

Pulling his hand away from Chizuru who calmed instantly, Shiki paled and backed against the wall. "Sorry, just over excited is all. I had to touch such a lovely pair at least once, to know what Susano-o-no-Mikoto! -sama touched so often. I bet he loves to fire one off right between them," he snickered. Again the soft din of the elevator chimed the floor and the pair were off pushing the whimpering Chizuru down an empty hall. "Did you know we tried to clone Susano-o-no-Mikoto-sama? We tried to make a suitable vessel to contain a god, and almost succeeded."

Pushing the girl, Gendo felt a moment of pity for her as he was going to have to leave her with this thing. Time wasn't ready for him to enact whatever plan was needed to finalize his aims. That mean Chizuru was going to be alone with the man that clearly had other things on his mind than ceremonies. "I know you've cloning technology. You promised me a clone of this one to replace the worthless wolf-demon we've in our basement. One that will be loyal to me and not the Third-Child," he had lost so many of his pawns, but he still would win the match!

"Don't you want to know how we got so close?" Shiki twisted his head backwards in a violent angle. Fixing his suit he pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair. Kicking open a door, a set of manacles hung from the ceiling over a strange symbol on the ground. "Help me get her over the ward," he ordered as he finally helped Gendo move the cart. As the hauled the protesting girl off the thin mattress and he affixed the cuffs, "It was because the real Susano-o-no-Mikoto-sama reincarnated and we just didn't know it. The vessel was flawed then, wasn't controllable without a binding agent…so we made Nue to do it."

Nue, wasn't that the name in the file he received about the Minori girl? Gendo had recalled the stories from Ritsuko and Katsuragi, and even the photo from Shiki, of the young girl and its demon Nue companion. "The Minori girl was your creating of some god vessel?" he snapped the cuffs on Chizuru's ankles and took a step back. Judging from the muffled sounds from her gag she was calling them both a lot of really nasty things. Slightly interested in the man's tale, "Did you want to dispose of her after finding the real soul then?"

Leaning in close to Chizuru, close enough that he could have kissed her if he wanted, Shiki just observed her. "Play nice and I won't hurt or even touch you my dear Kushinada-hime. I need your wrath, your rage to call Susano-o-no-Mikoto to you to protect you. You and Orochi inside you will destroy the seal between worlds. Your anger and depression will see a world devoid of humans and pure-bloods, only half-demons! No longer will we be the bastard race, we will be the supreme…the ONLY RACE!"

Chizuru's eyes went wide as she recoiled from the man, the clanking of her shackles was all the sound she made. Gendo saw the girl's eyes go wide over Shiki's shoulders, as pure rage surged through him. "You plan to go back on our deal, Mitama?" the gun was leveled at the man's head. But before Gendo could shoot, crippling pain lanced through his arm at the wrist, his arm severed and fell with the swing of a sword. Grasping at the stump with the hand Adam was embedded in, "I'll kill you!"

Twirling about, Shiki kicked Gendo's shoulder hard and sent the man down on the ground. "You'll do nothing of the sort, human. As in about twenty minutes you'll be dead and the seal will be exposed. Minori take him to the other ward," Shiki snapped his finger at the new addition in the room.

Older than the picture, roughly fourteen years old in appearance, a young man with long black hair licked the blood off a long sword. "So you're my brother's father? Did you know you gave birth to Susano-o-no-Mikoto's reincarnation?" Minori asked as it started to drag the man across the room to another talisman hidden under an overturned table. Slamming a foot into Gendo's stomach to stop the resistance, "If only brother was never born, then I wouldn't have been a failure. Wouldn't have had to suffer. But he was, and he even found Kushinada-hime. But if I kill him…"

"Enough Minori, no need to tell the condemned anything they don't need to know," Shiki ordered. Taking off Gendo's glove, he knelt at the man that Minori held down. "I had so wanted to wait until after all the guardians were dead to do this. The stone needed time to acclimate to a human soul. If we waited, you'd be able to live to see how you were duped. But I don't have time now, Shuten-Douji might be summoned into a fresh body or that one's adopted mother might find me. I can't take Shuten let alone the mighty Nine-Tail Tamamo. So you'll just have to give all your soul now to break the chains around Yamato-no-Orochi that sleeps in that ones massive bust. Any last words?' he waggled a dagger over Gendo's heart.

Spitting in Shiki's face, Gendo tried to fight against the demon holding him down but couldn't. To much blood lost, to much pain to focus. All his plans, his hopes, and dreams were for naught. Oddly he didn't feel the pain as the dagger went into his chest, just cold. So this was it, how his life ended. "You girl…tell my son…I was…wrong," if he actually said it or not, Gendo didn't know. His life afraid of his son, afraid of others…he was more like his son than others believed. But his son had loved ones, here he died.

Alone and unloved, his wants unfulfilled…but he knew Shiki wouldn't succeed either. He could have faith in that as the cold came over him and he breathed his last.

X-X

Notes

And we enter into the climax! A lot of this chapter comes from the last bits of the Kanokon manga which goes crazy high on the mythological standards. Trying to not get to dark, but have to have some. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story. Likely only one more chapter and an epilogue left! Was a crazy ride, lot more complex than I expected when I started. But I think it's a suitable successor to 'The Gift' if not better!

Later

Mercaba


	24. Chapter 24

Standard Disclaimer

Debating getting a house…work is going well but keeps me very busy. Busy at work means less time for writing, always eating my writing time. Sorry for that. Another issue is Dark Souls 2 which wants me to die of a heart attack of rage! After planning out this chapter I realized I wouldn't need an epilogue after all. So this is the end of the journey here, it was odd but I full heartedly enjoyed walking it and sharing it with you. I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I did writing it. I had two little ideas for stories that weren't enough alone…but much like how this story went when I combined it the thing took off. Next up…I'm thinking maho-shoujo…that's right…going to be fun!

X-X

Friend of my Enemy

Chapter – 24

Kuesu didn't know what to think, but she knew she had to be here to help with whatever went on. Life had suddenly went from hectic to confusing in a matter of days. No longer did she fear losing her husband, or him never remembering their promise to one another. The ring on her finger felt warm and slick, she loved how it felt as she twisted it around with her other hand. But with the ring came responsibility, she had to honor and support her beloved if gullible husband. And right now he needed all the help he could get. Yet she wasn't the woman he had married, she was part demon now. An immortal tied to the condition of her spellbook. A demon, she had become that which she fought!

"Any word from Chelsie-chan or Shizuku-chan?" Shinji asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen. He hadn't stopped cooking since Kuesu arrived with Asuka. Had Asuka not dragged her back, Kuesu had meant to stay away until whatever rescue operation started. Bringing out a tray of sandwiches, Shinji set them down on the coffee table so everybody could have easy access to it. About to head back to the kitchen, the boy found his hand grabbed and held by Tamamo. Stuttering and protesting just a bit, "Tamamo-san, is there something wrong?"

Yanking Shinji down to the couch with her, Yukihana took the other flanking position, the eternal beauty hugged the boy close. "No word yet, and of course something is wrong, Shin-chan. My daughter and your wife is kidnapped. And while we plan her rescue, you are burning all your energy fidgeting about. So either sit down with us here, or we'll take you to a bedroom and work out that stress the old-fashioned way," she tickled under Shinji's chin.

It had to be a trick or a joke, Kuesu didn't believe for a moment Chizuru's mother would make love to her husband. "Minamoto-san has a point, Shinji-kun," Kuesu gave him brief glare. He wilted under her gaze and submitted, husband knew his place in the pecking order. Grabbing one of his sandwiches, her hand brushed against Tayura's who was grabbing one as well. It amazed Kuesu to learn that the fox-boy's girlfriend now knew of demons and was here to support the worried brother. Taking a bite, her mouth exploded with flavor, he was going to be the cook of the family, she spoke, "With the weather going so bad out, we know that whoever took her is making their move."

"With what I know of Mitama and his plans, as long as that storm is going, Chizuru-kun is safe," Ritsuko tugged on her collar. Walking about the apartment, Ritsuko never looked directly at Tamamo. Whenever she glanced in the woman's direction though, a rosy hue tinted her cheeks, and the one time she went to speak to Shinji alone…well she came back panting. A cup in hand, its contents unknown, she was a dichotomy of collected and frazzled, "But what do we do when we find out where she is? The weather outside is near hurricane level?"

Feeling the weight of her book on her lap, Kuesu knew she couldn't hide from it forever. Before they started the rescue, she'd have to tell Shinji about her new condition. Asuka admitted he already knew about it, but SHE hadn't told him. How would Shinji react to her new ageless body? But more important matters first, "We strike easily enough. Those of us that don't have any abilities will stay here and wait for the others to come back. That means you two and her." Kuesu pointed at Misato, Ritsuko, and lastly Hikari.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm staying here?" Misato bristled and rushed across the room. Lifting Kuesu out of her seat, the book fell to the ground and bounced open. Holding Kuesu by the neckline of her dress, Misato had a vein throbbing in her forehead. "I will not just sit here like some bump on a log! I am his guardian, I am Asuka's guardian, and I will not be left out of this!" Misato hollered in the girl's face.

Shinji tried to get up, tried to talk, but Tamamo and Yukihana held him down. Tamamo waved a hand and with one finger shut Shinji's open mouth. It was Himari that acted, put a hand on Misato's shoulder and just held it there for a few moments. "Katsuragi-san, we doth understand thy plight and feelings. Yet ye be to fragile and important to master. While we be durable and trained, ye haft not fought the likes we shall be forced to engage. And we shall need aid upon our return, likely injured," the friendliness was gone from Himari's voice. The demon-cat sounded different, she sounded cold.

"It's as she says, mother-in-law," Kuesu teased lightly. She had hoped to get a smirk or a response from Noihara, but nothing came. All that happed was Misato slowly let Kuesu sink back to the ground. The woman's head sank down, hair covering her face as her hands went slack to her side. Bending at the waist, flashing Shinji her pert rump, hell a girl had to keep her husband interested when he had so many other options, she sat back down after. Winking at the blushing Shinji, "We'll need somebody to tend to their wounds and keep that fox from killing my husband with her obnoxious breasts once we get her back." Seriously those damn utters were to damn big!

Sitting on the ground, a plate of bones to her left and a plate of food to her right, Rei was power eating. Nobody expected it, but it seemed Rei was a nervous eater and Shinji had to work mostly to keep the wolf-girl appeased. Speaking and spitting out hunks of meat, "We will not stop mistress when she is brought back. I will assist her, Noihara likely as well. She will need time to recover, and Alpha is best at it."

The room just went silent as everybody looked over at Shinji. Nestled between two shapely beauties practically hanging on him, he did paint the picture of a suave man. Funny how the smaller boy was the love interest of almost all the women in the room. He sputtered and frantically looked about before resigning himself to his fate. "I guess at times that is all I'm good for. You're all so much more skilled than I am. But I won't stay back either. Chizuru is…important to all of us for many reasons. And I know how Misato feels, but as her husband and with Lights Ferry, I'm going," they had all tried to stop Shinji from going at one point.

"Master should not walk into this trap, but we know it be a wasted effort to try and stop ye," Himari grabbed a sandwich and took a bight. Yanking the lad out from the vile hands of Tamamo, the cat-girl held him possessively as she walked about the apartment. Nobody missed how Ritsuko took the spot Shinji vacated. Rubbing her cheek against his, still the Cheshire grin she oft had while doing so was gone. Himari was cold and cut off. "And ye be more than just a body to us, though you do know how to use it well. Speak not so dower of thyself or we shall haft to re-train thee," she pushed him gently towards Kuesu.

Strange, why would Himari literally be giving Shinji to her, Kuesu felt a strange sense of dread brew in her mind. "I would think you'd be well trained already. If the honeymoon was any indication," she pulled Shinji to her chair and snuggled up. The honeymoon HAD been a wonderful experience she hadn't anticipated. Shinji, the timid and shy boy, had been able to bring out such bliss from Kuesu's body she nearly fainted from it! Addiction, she had grown addicted to his touch and more importantly his love. Yes, for that absented minded boy she's suffer sharing him. "So, back to the matter at hand. When we do find this bastard, Mitama, we storm in and save her. Though we might need Tamamo-san to…help us get in," Kuesu was overwhelmed at the feeling of power from the aged Kitsune.

"Can we stop talking about how Shinji-kun is sticking it to half of this room?" Asuka stomped about the room. Her hair was frazzled and unkempt, eyes were rimmed with circles from lack of sleep, and her arms were crossed at her waist. Plopping down next to Rei, she stole some of the wolf-girl's food and slapped Rei's hand when she tried to get it back. "You ate half a fridge worth, you can let me have some! Shinji tell her!" Asuka flinched her head at Rei. When Shinji nodded and Rei pouted cutely, her wolf ears popped out and sagged, Asuka smirked, "Anyway, I still think we should keep that baka here. Didn't Fuyutski say that this Tendril's Leaf group wanted a slayer, Shinji specifically? With what happened to…us…Shinji IS the last untainted slayer."

Walking in through the veranda, the wind upsetting papers and sent the drapes flying, Shizuku and Lizlet made there entrance. "I wouldn't say Slayer-chan was untainted. He has been immersed in the fluids of many a demon, pure blood and half breed. I can even attest to his ingesting…" Shizuku would have kept talking but Lizlet covered her mouth with her hands.

"N-not really a time for talking about that Shizuku-san," Lizlet continued to hold the Mizuchi as her whole body went red. Whatever Shizuku had seen, the tea-sprite didn't want it known to the general public. "W-we found a powerful seal around an abandoned hospital on the outskirts of town. It was…to strong for us to get through it. B-but we did see a good number of those snake men walking in. And the storm is apparently centered on it. Chizuru-san has to be there," Lizlet's hands went through the watery face of Shizuku.

Oozing through Lizlet, Shizuku formed in the center of the room and hu-hu-hu'd as she looked back at the frazzled sprite. "I'll tell you all a secret later, after we save Kitsu-hime. Something to look forward to. But we do need to act fast, so it'll have to wait. The energies are growing tremendously out there. Whatever they are planning it will happen soon. So as much as I'd like my reward from Slayer-kun, it'll have to wait as well. You will be providing all of us payment for saving her correct?" she waggled her tongue in Shinji's direction.

Must they all be so flippant about their abuse of her husband? Kuesu was going to have to get used to that. Her mother hinted at maybe they could run away for awhile, after matters were resolved. A few spells to mask their movements, a few places in Europe to look to learn more about her condition. An extended honeymoon with just Shinji and Asuka, that would be bliss. Maybe if Asuka let down the walls, and they double teamed Shinji, Kuesu my outlast him rather than the other way around.

Regrettably sliding out from Shinji's side, Kuesu yanked Asuka off the ground. Asuka would always be her closest female friend, and oddly enough sharing her love with both her favorite people didn't seem that bad. Nobody else knew what it was like to be from a slayer clan like Shinji did, and nobody knew what it was like to have an immortal body like she had other than Asuka. "Well we'll go first, with our books left here with Katsuragi and Akagi, they can't kill us let alone beat us. But I will need a moment alone with you two," Kuesu pointed at both Shinji and Himari.

"Lets go to Shin-chan's room Yukihana, we'll need a place we can focus in peace to take down that warding. And you did say you love his scent did you not?" Tamamo winked at her continual companion. Giving Shinji a quick kiss to the cheek, she lead the frazzled ice-woman to Shinji's room.

Helping Hikari off the ground, Tayura lead over to Misato and Ritsuko. "Watch after her for me. She's…she's helped me a lot and if anything were to happen to her I'd…" Tayura was just listless. His sister kidnapped, his mother in an odd state, Tayura was doing all he could to keep it together.

"It'll be fine, Tayu-chan," Hikari patted the boy's arm affectionately. They both had that odd quality of being uncomfortable with touching, yet thrilled by it. Not close to Shinji and his legions level of intimacy, they were still growing up to it. "I'll be here when you get back with your sister. Just be careful and don't get hurt, or I'll get angry with you. With what you said Shizuku-san does for healing…I don't think I'd let you," she tried to look angrily at the Mizuchi but failed miserable.

Taking Shinji and Himari to the kitchen, Kuesu would let the others get their odd goodbyes out on their own. "Before we go off on this rescue…I just need to tell you Shinji, Himari, what happened to me with Shuten-Douji," Kuesu couldn't look up at him. It was stupid and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Asuka had already told her Shinji didn't care, but what if that didn't equate to his wife. It had been so heart warming when he gave her the choice. To be able to live life on her own terms, not something forced or coerced into. It brought her closer to her mother, opened her heart to possibility she never knew possible, and then she risked it all…what if he didn't want a girl that's body didn't age?

Shinji however knew how to respond, his heart was always on his sleeve. Silly boy needed the women in his life to be strong for him, or he'd be a slave to somebody. Bringing Kuesu into a hug, he rubbed her back softly. "I still love you Kuesu. Nothing will change that, nothing. You don't have to worry. Just like I told Asuka, we'll do whatever we can to help you learn about your condition. None of us will abandon you," was that his member growing hot and hard against her side?

"S-Shin-chan?" Kuesu pushed him back so she could look him in the eye. She felt him growing at her side, and as odd as it was she wanted him more than ever in her life. They were going into battle, he might die…very unlikey as he had a legion of protectors…yet right now Kuesu would do just about anything to have an hour with him. Closing her eyes, she would at least have a kiss before…then she felt the sheath of Himari's blade touch her head. Oh yeah, audience, "Himari…what are you hiding from us? You're…different." Himari was going feral, Kuesu could sense it. She had seen a cat-demon that was feral before, and it felt very similar to Himari right now.

Breaking the young lovers apart, Himari hooked her elbow with Shinji's and lead him away. "Their will be time for such matters later. And nothing is wrong. My wayward master is to accommodating and we can't afford the time or the energy to let him spoil you. Let us deal with saving your rival, and then deal with other matters. Ye must be ready for anything, slayer…anything," she yanked Shinji out with her before Kuesu could react.

"She knows she's losing it, she's warning me…" Kuesu didn't want to think it! Kuesu had felt Himari her rival not that Kitsune. Himari couldn't go feral, she had to live to see Shinji become her love slave! Himari had to see her be the first to have a child, Himari had to be defeated! "She won't go out that easy, I won't let her," Kuesu loaded her gun and grabbed Asuka. Everybody had already left, they were the last to go, Misato stopped the two before they leapt out the window.

"You two be safe, and come back. I don't understand a lot of what is going on, but I will not go to any funerals for them. If you are truly immortal, keep them safe. And Asuka…don't get hurt, please?" never had Misato seemed so defeated. A human without powers could only watch as her family went out to battle. But they would win, and bring back the wayward flirt! Kuesu just nodded at Misato's request and ran off to join the others.

X-X

Time seemed to have lost its meaning for Chizuru, but she wouldn't be beaten. She knew she fell asleep twice, but with the windows blocked and the only light coming from the ceiling that didn't mean much. Her stomach ached from lack of food, but she just envisioned one of Shinji's breakfasts and suffered through it. This man would not get to her, she would win. The cold air of the room pervaded her exposed body, her arms and wrists hurt from the shackles that held her off the ground. Once she was free, this Mikami was going to suffer every injustice he forced on her in spades. Chizuru was not one to abstain from things like revenge.

"Shinji will come for me, I know he will," Chizuru muttered as she pulled on her chains for the countless time. Himari and Shinji would come for her, and her other friends, they'd not abandon her. That's the hope that kept her going amid all the trash talking Shiki kept telling her. She was not some reincarnation, she was her own person! As the shackle bit into her wrist again, the pain lanced through her, she felt her powers rise then get stunted. Growling as she felt her ears try to come out only to be denied, "I hate magic suppressants."

The door opened and the light flicked back on, Shiki had a small tray of food with him and his slick grin. "And how is Kushinada-hime today, ready for some food?" he asked with his politician level smoothness. Making a point to step over the cold and starting to smell body of Gendo, he kicked the man as he fixed a chair. Sitting with his face a foot away from Chizuru's, he set the tray out of her reach. "All you have to do for some food, is simply say your name for me," he crossed his hands on his lap.

"Minamoto Chizuru," she said without a moment of hesitation. It was this song and dance again, him trying to break her and go along with his lie. But the food smelled so good, and he even had orange juice with him this time! Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled, but a little pain wouldn't stop her. His goals, his plans, Chizuru would never support or assist him, her friends would be here soon. His hands gripped her cheeks and she snarled, "Don't touch me! I'm not who you think I am!"

Gripping her harder with his right hand, the lazy smile shifted to a glare, but Shiki just pinched harder. "Oh but you are Kushinada-hime, even if you deny it. Lie to yourself as much as you need to, but we've studied you for years. It pains me to do this to you, but if I must…I can just use other means to break you," he didn't sound upset at all. Let his hand trail down her cheek he cupped her exposed chest with his gloved hand. Licking his lips, "Susano-o has some truly wonderful taste."

Bucking away from the man, Chizuru tried her best to snap at his fingers and just nearly got him. "Don't touch me! I'll rip those hands off after I get out of here! My friends will come for me, they will!" Chizuru growled. His touch was loathsome and vile, he wasn't Shinji and wasn't allowed any privileges. But he just sat back with that sick smile, "You won't break me, pig, nothing you can do to me will ever get me to do what you want." Her legs shifted and the chains that kept them in place rattled in protest.

"You can say that, but we both know once you've no hope left, you'll do what is destined for you," Shiki got up. Grabbing the tray of food, he lifted the juice off it and hurled the food at the wall. Some of it landed on Gendo who had paled considerable. It wasn't a normal discoloration that came with death, the life from the man had drained out of him and into the black crystal floating over his body. Pouring the juice just out of Chizuru's reach, it splatted on the ground and splashed on her knees. "You will leave Kushinada-hime, and Orochi will take over. Then the beast will destroy the seal and my dreams will come true," Shiki cackled. Throwing the glass at the ground in front of Chizuru it shattered and covered her with small cuts.

Watching him leave as he always did after he failed to turn her, Chizuru sank as much as her confines would allow. Her arms ached from being forced to remain up and the cuts her legs felt from the glass made tiny red lines on her pristine skin. The smell of the juice was intoxicating and infuriating. All her life she feared her wayward black tail, funny how it was ALL her tails that were against her it seems. She was not Kushinada, she was not Orochi… Never in her life had she ever hated the stench of orange juice, but right now it was the most nauseating thing. Her head hung down, her hair caresses her cheek as the darkness came back, "I miss Shin-chan…hell I miss the cat too. I miss them all."

Time seemed to float again for her as she sat there in the darkness. Was he even coming in the mornings or was it just a trick? Chizuru hated to admit it, but part of her wanted this to end, to be free one way or another. Only her confidence in her friends kept her from wallowing in the pain. She was strong, she knew that, but she wasn't invulnerable. Tayura would be coming, Tamamo would find her, and then they'd break this man. "I have to tell Shin-chan about what his father said," she never knew the man, but felt his death was unneeded.

After an unknown amount of time, Chizuru found herself waking from a doze as an explosion rocked the building. Her chains clacked and jingled as she moved about trying to shake her fatigue out. "They're here! I knew it!" the hope in her was so palpable it was scary. It was ending, her pain and confinement was going to be finally over! "I might even make him…" Chizuru felt herself moisten. All she wanted was cuddling and being spoiled to make her forget all the times that monster touched her. Thankfully it wasn't anything to bad…yet…though she did want to scrub her babies clean of his maleficent touch.

More rocking and the sounds of fighting could be heard all around her, muffled and faint. Then she heard it, foot falls outside her door, they were here! "Shinji! Shin-chan I'm in here!" Chizuru yelled out and found her throat hurt. Dehydration and fatigue left her unable to reach her full powered voice, but she rebelled against that pain regardless. The light from the outside of the room illuminated her cell as if it was divine justice coming in, and then the light came back on blinding her. Standing there beaten and bloody, Shinji stood with a pipe in his hand, "Shin-chan! I knew you'd come!"

"Chizuru, I've finally found you," Shinji expounded as he rushed over to her. His cheek had a large gash on it, he was limping as he nearly tripped over Gendo's body. Falling to his knees before her, the pipe clanked to the floor as he let it fall. "They're all…Chizuru they're all dead. We didn't expect such strong resistance…they're all…all gone," his head sank as he grabbed the chains. He pulled on them hard, railing against them when they failed to release her.

Gone…they were all gone? Chizuru couldn't believe it, it was all a lie! "What do you mean, Shinji? Where is Himari? Lizlet's cup couldn't have been…they can't be!" Chizuru felt tears stinging her cheeks. Shinji wasn't being soft when he yanked on her confines, but she hardly felt it. Why wasn't he speaking? Why wasn't he saying it was just a joke! Nuzzling her cheek against his, the heat coming off of her made him feel cold, "Just get me free, Shin-chan, get me free and we'll go and make sure they're all safe. D-did you get the key off the man in the suit?"

"Man in the suit?" Shinji asked confused. Pulling back from Chizuru, his eye not shut from a wound went wide. "W-we didn't see any man. Just a lot of Yig that were all over this place. And they had talisman that countered everything. Powerless, we were powerless, and I barely got through to you," Shinji railed on the chain again. Falling back, sitting on his legs, Shinji collapsed on himself. "We've lost them all, Chizuru…" Shinji was dejected and hollow.

They'd find out for sure after she got free, there had to be a way to get her out of here. "Shiki probably ran away when he knew he'd lose," Chizuru knew he was a coward. They'd find her mother after they got out, surely Tamamo could do something to fix things, the woman was capable of the most improbable things. "Lets try to merge and then I'll get out of…out of…" what was that heat over her face? Why was her face wet? Shinji had an odd stain growing on his shirt, a thick red stain.

"C-C-Chizu…"Shinji sputtered out before he fell to the side. He had a sword going through his chest, the hilt buried all the way up to his back. He croaked out and convulsed as he reached out for Chizuru, but he couldn't form words. Futily trying to push the blade out of his chest, all he did was hurt his hands and cover them in the slick fluid.

Putting his foot on Shinji's shoulder, Shiki yanked it out with a wet pop. "Almost got me, that damn demon-cat almost got me. But sons of Yig follow power, and while she was distracted," Shiki waggled the sword in Chizuru's face. Was it Himari's sword, it looked similar but her tired brain couldn't really tell. With his business jacket off, only wearing an expensive looking light blue undershirt, Shiki sat down and wiped sweat off his brow, and marred it with Shinji's blood. Panting heavily, "Till the end you thought the Mizuchi was on your side, and she almost was. But she was gullible enough to think she'd get the slayer as a prize for siding with us. Fat lot of good that did for her."

"Lies…lies…that's not…that's not Shinji," Chizuru muttered without believing it. He couldn't be gone, but even now she could vaguely sense his soul. Her head was foggy with hunger and pain, but she knew him well enough. Gone, Shinji was gone, Himari gone, her puppy gone, her life…everything she wanted was gone? "Kill you…I'll bathe in your insides," rage she hadn't known herself capable of swelled inside her. She could feel the dripping of fluid down her cheek, yet she wouldn't acknowledge what it was.

Laughing loudly, Shiki slapped his knee, "Now that is what I want to see! You full of rage and hate! Feed on that Orochi! Feed on your hate disgust and then Kushinada will leave! Leave to be with your departed husband." Getting off his chair, Shiki flipped Shinji over so Chizuru could see his face. Pulling the body closer to Chizuru, he lifted the body up and rubbed it against Chizuru. "Isn't this what you've wanted? To be with him? Well you can, and all you have to do is submit and let yourself go," he cackled madly and let the body slump against Chizuru's.

"I'm so sorry, Shin-chan, so sorry," Chizuru felt hot tears bursting out of her eyes. If she hadn't met him, if she hadn't dragged Shinji into this world of demons and slayers he'd be fine. Eventually Kuesu would have come to him and they'd be together, but at least he'd be alive! She wouldn't have to listen to this insane man cackling over his perceived victory. Gone, she just wanted the pain to end, not the physical pain but the inner pain. Kissing Shinji, still warm she noticed, he slumped away from her, "We'll be together soon."

The body fell down, and rolled to its side, but Chizuru didn't see it. Done, she was done. If everything was gone, all her friends and family…what did she have to go on for anymore? The world faded away from her, she was drawing inside herself and away from the pain she had endured. "I'll find them all," Chizuru mouthed into the void she found herself in.

"So you've come back? Finally going to give in to me…to us?" a voice asked.

Looking up, Chizuru found herself surrounded by copies of herself, her 'tails' which were all parts of Orochi and not what she had thought all her life. Had Tamamo known all along that she wasn't really a true Kitsune? "Oh…its you…I don't care anymore," Chizuru just wanted nothingness. The pain inside her was swelling and growing and threatened to devour her.

All the voices started talking at once, all of the 'tails' were sounded miffed and upset with her. Telling her not to give up, that they owed Chizuru and Shinji for the joy they felt, all but one. The one Chizuru had feared all her life. That one just smiled as floated over to the soul of Chizuru. Wrapping her in vines, "So this is how you finally submit to me. Maybe I'll go and get our mate and take him as my own until I grow tired of him. Unlike you I don't think he's gone yet. But you've always been to weak to see the truth. Sleep here then. Sleep or leave, leave the body to me."

"I don't…" Chizuru didn't know what to think or feel anymore. It was just to much. "Please…both of you wherever you are…" she just wanted to see them again.

X-X

Himari was doing her best to keep her calm, to recall her skills that kept her mind from going blank, but it was a hard fight. Even now while they were on a landing catching their breaths she could feel the darkness creeping in. At all sides her consciousness was fading to the back of her mind, replaced with bloodlust and rage. All she wanted to do was abandon her sword and claw through the damn lizards and bathe in their blood! She wanted to feast on their hearts and revel in the heat of battle! To be a force of carnage, to bask in her baser instincts, to be free!

"Neko-hime what is the plan going forward? Both you and Slayer-kun are wounded and we've come to another split in the path," Shizuku broke through Himari's fantasy. The hospital was a web of powerful spells and wards, not to mention the Yig and Oni that sided with this man Shiki. Kneeling over Shinji, who sat panting on the ground with a meter stick in hand, Shizuku betrayed her normal mask of emotionlessness with concern. Patting his face, licking a small gash from an Oni talon, "Who is going where?"

Gently pushing Shizuku away, Shinji found Lizlet more than happy to help him stand. "It'd be better if we could stick together. I don't like being separated so much," Shinji leaned heavily into the top-heavy tea-sprite. His clothing was in tatters, patches of blood and exposed skin crisscrossed his body. Yet he didn't for a moment seem he was going to retreat, no, this was what the demons feared most. A slayer willing to continue to the bitter end, to never relent until the mission was complete. The mission, save one of their missing pack.

"I think I should go with Shin-sama and stay on this floor while you two go to the top," Lizlet for a change didn't have her flirty nature. It was what the girls all agreed on, keeping Shinji in the back as much as possible. While Shinji had been distracted the day before, they plan was set. Shinji was the weakest fighter and most vulnerable one of the grup. While he was better at fighting than Lizlet, he didn't have her neigh immortality. She cold shield him forever, and had the strength to bend Oni in half without batting an eye.

No! If she was going to go down, which she felt was coming, Himari wanted Shinji to be with her as long as possible. She wanted to be with her love until the last sweet taste of sanity left her. "Yon snake and sprite shall take this floor while Master and myself continue onward," she saw the shocked looks from the other two. Shizuku couldn't be touched by any of the fighters, only magic could harm her, and the only damage Lizlet had was to her clothing. Damn girl was waking around mostly topless now with a full breast on display! Biting down hard on her tongue, the pain helped her focus, "The odds are equally stacked. Defense and offense for both."

As if to emphasis Himari's point, Shinji rekindled Light's Ferry in his weapon and it filled the dark hallway with radiant light. "Himari-chan has a point," he slipped and added his emotional variant. Gently freeing himself from Chelsea's embrace, he smiled softly at her and cupped her cheek. "I can't let you get hurt protecting me when I trained to protect myself, can I?" he just had to know what to say to them.

Chelsea back down instantly, unable to refute the human she pledged her existence to. "M-master…you have to be careful though, or who will get to drink my special milk tea?" she cooed as she took that step closer to him.

"Be still those massive jugs, now isn't the time to offer him your breast milk," Shizuku cut in and pushed the pair apart. Shinji went ridged as Shizuku waggled her tongue at him. "Didn't you know she was using her own milk all this time? Slayer-kun is very dense…and that is why we love him isn't it? Are you sure of this Neko-hime?' Shizuka alternated between the stunned Shinji and Himari.

Her whole life was dedicated to this task, keeping Shinji safe, and she was violating that vow for her own selfish purposes. Himari just gripped her blade and nodded, "I shall reclaim my honor for letting the fox slip through my fingers and causing this kerfuffle. So if you see this man or her, ye are ordered to call out to us! Do not face him alone, as we have not seen the illusive Minori." She'd break them herself and present their heads to her master along with her own.

Not wanting to, but submitting as she had no option, Chelsea just nodded. "We'll see you after we check this floor out. And we can still hear them downstairs so we know the others are safe too. After this is over…Shin-sama can we have a few days off?" she asked with all earnestness. Her hand gripped the door to the third floor and it wrinkled like tinfoil.

"Of course we can, I'll cook us up a storm and we can all just relax at the apartment," Shinji didn't sound very convincing though. Wiping more of the blood off his arm, a cut from a flying Yig tooth, he just grimaced at it. He had pushed Himari out of the way from an surprise attack and nearly lost his leg. Himari had been to intent on her opponent to see it. He held his hand out as he had when the parted ways with Tayura and Rei and twenty minutes ago Asuka and Kuesu. With a nod, "We all go home together, all of us."

Himari watched Shinji perform his little ritual of camaraderie with the others as she tied more of her torn clothing into a ribbon for her hair. The snake whispered something to him, he nodded and they covered his hand with theirs. "Let us be going, the longer we dally the sooner something unbecoming may happen," she wanted to move on and carve her path through her foes! Her goal was to kill this Mikami man, the reason why was becoming less and less clear in her mind. Just the man from the picture had to die, and the odd girl/man had to be silenced as well.

Watching the others part, as he had before, Shinji slammed his hand against the wall after they had left. "I'm worried, Himari-chan. I know they're all capable, but I don't like any of this," Shinji rejoined her. They claimed up the stairs in unison towards the top floor of the hospital. His meter stick was the only light the had, but it wasn't really needed. Getting to the door to the last floor, Shinji stopped and took Himari's hand in his, "Himari-chan, how are you doing?"

"I be fine and ready to end this farce, master. Be not concerned for this one," Himari said grimly. Must he be so soft even now in the thick of battle? It made her mind calm, made her weak and a target! Now wasn't the time for romance or love, it was her purpose! Hand shaking just a little, "They shall be waiting for word of our triumph. This man is on our floor, I can sense powerful magics." And she could, it was a miasma that wrapped around them like silk.

Ever the gentleman, Shinji opened the door for Himari and gestured for her to enter. Empty, the floor had no sign of life on it as they both strode down the hallway. Whispering softly to her, "I agree with you. This floor is different than the others. We have to be careful." Holding the stick as he had been trained, Shinji's expression was alien on his face, anger. It didn't suit him, but it was there.

"I shall not disappoint or fail you," Himari said aloud. Dropping the pretense of stealth, she broke into a run and trusted her instincts. Scenting the foul order of forbidden things on the air, she just ran towards it at full tilt. A chance, that tiny hope, that if things ended soon enough she'd not lose herself fully. However she couldn't recall the taste of food, or even what she had eaten yesterday. A mind full of attacks and target points, the blood she tasted wasn't her own, and it was sweet.

Calling out to her as she ran, Shinji yelled, "Himari wait for me! I'm supposed to go first remember!" He was the shield to her sword with his powers, and the scarf he wore kept most magics inert. Echoing footfalls were the drumbeats of war as the two made their mad dash towards their fate. A loud crash and a grunt singled Shinji had lost his footing in his haste and tumbled.

Her master was falling behind, yet she ran on regardless. "Failed her…I failed her and must atone," who she had failed Himari could scarcely remember. A dear friend and rival, somebody almost as important to her as master. Standing before a heavy door, the stench of forbidden radiated out and wrapped around her as a cloud of moisture. "I am here," she threw the door open and was blinded by light as she breached the threshold. A stone was floating above a body, tendrils of red lighting leapt out and kissed the walls at random.

Chained to the floor and ceiling was an unconscious nude woman, and Himari felt spikes of something alien in her mind. Before she had started loosing herself she'd have known it was fear, but now her mind knew of no such emotion. Sliding her feet across the floor, not making a sound, she looked for her foe. "Come out vile heathen and face my blade," she couldn't see another person.

"I expected more than just the servant. Is Susano-o not with you," Shiki stepped out from behind a desk a gun in hand. Holding it out at Himari, a his teeth bared in an odd grimace.

Smiling, he was smiling but Himari forgot what that was, just knew that exposed teeth was a sign of a threat. "Ye speak of my master, he comes but need not dirty his hands with the likes of thee," Himari saw the gun and kept her eyes on it. Not to far gone to not realize a threat when she saw one, Himari would not fail!

Clapping his hands yet keeping the gun trained on Himari, Shiki rolled out with laughter. "Good! Good! It would be a shame for him to not see both his servant and wife killed. I need both of them for my dream to be fulfilled," Shiki boasted. Dashing to Chizuru's side, he let lose three volleys at his target.

Cutting each bullet in half without even seeming to move, Himari did stop her advance though. "Coward, using a defenseless woman as a shield. I shall drink deeply from thy throat!" she felt the darkness creeping in more. She could hardly see anymore, at least not how use used to. Color ebbed out of the world, threats and targets were the only things she could see. Her ears and tail popped out gloriously in full black as her eyes started to glow red. It was harder to hold her sword now as her nails grew larger than ever and cut into her palms. They would be better weapons…true weapons.

"Himari watch out!" Shinji screamed as he entered the room. The glow of Light's Ferry clashed with the red of the stone. The clang of metal rang out in the small room, as Shinji's blade deflected Minori's from a killing blow aimed at Himari's back. Rolling with Minori on the ground, Minori who was now much older in appearance and seemingly totally male now. Holding his weapon over Minori's, Shinji kept the assailant on the ground.

Bucking like a wild animal, a savage grin on his face split it from ear to ear. "Brother you finally came! Came to end our torment of existence! If only you never existed I'd not have to suffer! We can die together!" he cried out deliriously. Rocking from side to side, he nearly shoved Shinji off, but the ultimate defense held.

Lesser things were fighting behind her, yet her target was cowering behind that meat shield still. "Fight me man, let this be over and done," Himari let her blade drop to the ground. It wasn't needed anymore, she had been reborn as her true self. The thrill of the hunt, the glory of the kill, that was all that mattered now. Leaping at the small man, he balked and sank back. Whatever purpose the girl had, he had forgotten it. Yet she could hear an annoying cry coming from behind. A known sound, familiar and loved…it confused her. Annoyed her as it drove a pain in her chest she couldn't fathom.

"Don't do it Himari-chan! Chizuru and I need you to stay with us! We all need you to stay!" Shinji cried out achingly. When she paused her assault of the cowering Shiki and looked back, Shinji made a mistake. He relaxed his hold, and before he could recover Minori threw him off and onto the ground. His attention now on the man holding Himari's blade over his chest, Shinji called out not for aid but to provide it, "This isn't the real you, Himari-chan. Come back."

Stopping, that nagging pain in her chest swelled and grew to a crescendo in her head. What she was doing was wrong…that person on the ground was her master…no it was Shinji! The man she loved, the girl was Chizuru the annoying fox that fought her for his love. Yet they both knew he had more than enough to go around, it was a game. That was the game, not killing…not this…

NO! The kill was all that mattered! Blood, life, and the pursuit of the perfect kill. To win the fight she had to be strong and devoid of the weaker emotions that brought her down. Love was weak, it was a pain, a nuisance that would only…only…

Make her whole.

And just like that, a switch flipped in Himari's soul as she embraced both halves of her soul openly. Yes the savagery was needed, but only to protect what she loved and who she loved. That power of hate could be funneled, could be used for good ends. "Ye shall not hurt my Shinji!" she called and dove at Minori as the sword went down.

Faster than she'd ever moved in her life, faster than anybody could even see, Himari had caught the blade in her hand. With a quick twist of the wrist, she wrenched the blade from the man's hand, and then elbowed him in the chest sending him flying into the wall. Not just to the wall but half buried in it. Standing over Shinji, Himari saw clearly again, and knew she'd never need fear losing herself. She had mastered her fears, mastered her self! Her whole body had a red glow about it, yet it was warm and soothing. Pulling Shinji off the ground and to her side, she kissed him deeply.

"Today I come to you a complete woman, Shinji-sama. I shall ne'r leave thy side, ever. Now let us end this farce as ye see fit. Diplomatically if possible, or violently otherwise," she winked at him as her heart soared. Her love for him, his for her, it saved her mind. Something was more important than battle, and she was holding it. "Let us wake thy sleeping princess and leave here," she saw Shiki recovering and Minori wasn't out yet. But they'd win. She had faith in her master.

X-X

For a moment Shinji had been scared, not for himself but for Himari. If she had lost herself to the battle rage Shizuku warned him of, well he'd have died before he could kill her anyway. But in an instant, literally, Himari's dark aura vanished and was replaced with a pale white light. In that same second Himari appeared to teleport away from Shiki and bat Minori away like a ball of string. All he had done on this whole mission though, was feel like added weight. Himari was now capable of decimating the army of lizard men by herself without raising her heart rate.

"Chizuru-san, Chizuru-san can you hear me," he asked as he clamored over broken tiles. Himari's movement wasn't without damage is seemed, her subsonic motion left a clear path of devastation in her wake. His Light's Ferry seemed worthless in comparison. His ability to block the Oni's magic, and wield off the rare attack was nothing compared to his companions skills. It was sobering to know he was literally the weakest one of them. No time for self pity right now though, Chizuru needed him, and that pulsating black crystal had him worried.

Pointing her blade at the recovering Shiki, hair mussed and a small patch of discoloration in his crotch, Himari had her humor back in her voice. "Have thee a chance to change thy garments or shall we discuss this while ye be covered in thy own filth? What be that energy, and who be that man?" her blade pointed to the crystal and the dead body. Not one to let her guard lapse now, she would take a moment to insure Minori was still unconscious in the wall from time to time.

Fixing his tie, Shiki smoothed his hair back, but the damage to his image was done. "Well first off the dead sack of shit once was Gendo Ikari. He gave his life to bring the seal between realms open for all to see," he cackled as he again kicked Gendo's body. Wrapping his jacket over the stain on his pants, he shrugged. Offering a hand to the two, "Sorry your father wanted to end this world as it is, Susano-o. And might I complement you on your choice in bodies. She was delicious and the wild cat here likely is just as active as the broken Kitsune in bed. Oh you should have heard how she called my name."

"Himari-chan, he thinks he can trick us with lies," Shinji didn't buy Shiki's lie for a moment. Knowing that his father was dead did hurt, the reconciliation he yearned for gone forever. But would Chizuru betray him for a body? Never, he trusted her implicitly. As Himari pointed her blade at the man, forcing him to back off of Gendo, Shinji knelt at his father's side and crossed the man's arms on his chest. "Goodbye father, it is a shame we never got the chance to get to know one another again," a regret Shinji would live with. Gendo had abandoned him and betrayed him at ever turn, but Shinji had learned to be an optimist thanks to his friends.

Taking a slash at the pulsating vortex, Himari joined Shinji in a regal laugh. "Thy fox would sooner swallow her own tongue than be touched by a man not her alpha," Himari took to using Rei's term, it seemed fitting. Her blade bounced off the target with a resounding clang and visual expulsion of energy. Biting her thumb, Himari let her vexed side show, "Tis as Tamamo-sama said, we shall need our combined powers to subvert this."

"D-don't ignore me!" Shiki shook with rage at how little care the two lovers paid him. "That bitch has been broken, and it was MY doing! All that is left now is for Kushinada-hime to depart the vessel and let Yamato free! Then it shall devour the seal and set you petty humans in your place! And the complacent old pure bloods shall lose their powers to bring up quarter bloods out of you! The demon-animals shall rule!" His hands extended up high into the sky in adulation of his own greatness.

So that what this whole mess was about, why his father died? "You want to make your race the most powerful? Was it really so important? To have you hurt so many, to kill so many?" Shinji walked over to Chizuru and knelt at her side. Pale and gaunt, covered in small cuts and bruises, Shinji was tempted to let Himari play with the man. Nobody hurt his family and got away without punishment. "Chizuru is going to make me pamper her for weeks to make up for this," not that Shinji minded, quite the contrary.

"I shall assist you, as shall the others. A solid pampering shall do us all thy world of good," Himari lifted Chizuru's head gently. Such care and concern for her rival, it brought a tear to Shinji's eye. They played hard with one another, but when the other was hurt…Himari cut the bindings without looking at them and scooping Chizuru into her arms. "Doth not the fairy tales have thy princess woken with a kiss?" she nuzzled Chizuru so that the kitsune's face shifted towards Shinji.

An eruption of drywall and wood flew past the pair as Minori rushed past the two of them. Himari took to the defensive and leapt back with Chizuru protectively covered, while Shinji rolled to the ground and gathered Himari's sword. It had lain on the ground after Himari lifted the unconscious fox, and now it glowed in Shinji's hand, not yellow but white. Himari's own power merged with Shinji's in the blade. "I will not have suffered for nothing! It is not fair for my brother to get everything while I was made for nothing but pain!" Minori lashed out with his own recovered blade.

Countering the blow, Shinji didn't know how he had learned such skill, but the blade seemed to move in his hands of its own free will. "I never meant you any harm! All we wanted was to live in peace. W-what did they do to you to make you hate me so…to want to kill me?" Shinji effortlessly countered every one of Minori's blows. Himari's skill flowed through him, not that he realized it.

"That was a cast off, our failed attempt at resurrecting you, Susano-o," Shiki cackled from his hiding place. Standing by the crystal, he ran his hands over the energy and it made his hair stand on end. "She was cloned from you to be the vessel of Sunano-o's soul, yet you were able to awaken it yourself. Then we were left with a tool with no way to control it. So we made Nue to watch over her and control her if needed. Now if she'd be so kind to finally kill you, maybe that will be enough to send sleeping beauty to the other side!"

Kicking at Minori's ankle, Shinji toppled the overbalanced boy to the ground. "Another reason you need to be punished. Forcing pain on a small girl like that," Shinji was starting to understand Minori's rage. Hadn't he been thrown away when nobody had a need for him? Didn't Gendo summon him only when something needed killing? Shinji understood Minori perfectly. "Must we do this, Minori-chan?" he asked as he readied the blade for a killing blow. His inner calm told him it wouldn't be fatal though.

As if reading Shinji's mind, Minori smiled wide as a single tear went down his face. "Brother!" he cried out as he made a last ditch attack with a wide angled blow. Himari's grace was imparted into the lad as he leapt over the blow and came down on Minori's heart. The blade pierced through without blood or resistance, the white light billowed out and encompassed the whole room. As it died down, two bodies lay on either side of the blade, a young and teenage girl.

No longer glowing, Shinji felt all his energy leaving his body. Whatever power Himari had imparted it was gone now. "I am myself, not this Susano-o you claim me to be. Chizuru is not Kushinada-hime, Himari is not a wild cat. We are more than just what our blood says it is. We…are ourselves," he joined Himari and slid the blade back into the scabbard. Wrapping his arms around both of them, "Lets both go this time, Himari-chan."

"I shall be honored to be one with you fully," Himari pressed her forehead to Shinji's. She shifted Chizuru over to Shinji's arms as she vanished from view. Her clothing fell to the ground, the sword landed softly on the pile. Out of Shinji's head black and white cat ears erupted and a matching tail. Shinji's mouth spoke but it was Himari's voice, "I see why thy thieving fox enjoys this so much. Thy soul is full to bursting with love."

Staggering towards them, Shiki feel to his knees and pounded on the ground. "No! You can't do this! You are their reincarnations! It has to be you or this is all worthless! All I've suffered for, all I've done was for this moment! She is lost forever to you! This world must end its worthless existence!" Grabbing Minori's sword, he charged the combined duo.

And Himari spun about and roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him rolling along the ground.

"We'll deal with him once we get Chizuru," Shinji reasserted control. He could feel Himari in him just as he did Chizuru, and it was equally glorious. Just as Himari could feel his emotions for her, he could feel hers for him and it was just as delirious as Chizuru. Pressing his forehead to Chizuru's cool one, Shinji kissed her softly and felt himself being tugged. Different than before, this wasn't what happened to them. But with how Chizuru was, maybe it was the only way.

The world shifted around him, Shinji was no longer in the destroyed hospital room, he wasn't in on earth at all. Nor was he alone now. Floating at his side, naked as the day she was born, Himari floated with her ears and tail out. "H-Himari-chan is now the time f-for that?" he felt oddly flushed. They had just felt so close that he was able to see her excitement sheen on her legs.

"Master be just as I am, mayhap you've not noticed as thee have been fawning over my body. But ye be correct that now be not the time for romance, that be later. And I shall take thee first," Himari flew a quick few loops around Shinji. She pocked and prodded him in his bare places to emphasize her point. Shinji was just as nude as she was. Pointing to a growing ball of darkness in the sea of light they found themselves in, "Let us not keep her waiting. If she be in trouble, as she oft is, it shall be in the center of that."

Doing his best to get his own excitement to stop showing itself, it wouldn't do good to greet Chizuru with that bouncing about, Shinji followed Himari towards the maelstrom. Coldness quickly set in, biting and clawing at their exposed flesh. The light went out, not going dark, just the power of the light had dimmed. Grabbing Himari's hand, Shinji got an idea, and channeled Light's Ferry…it worked. Himari's body glowed brightly and chased away the darkness.

Yet the darkness wasn't empty, it was full of doppelgangers of Chizuru surrounding around one incased in vines. "So you finally came to her rescue. I was growing worried that you wouldn't come. She never lost hope, nor did my lesser, they love you so," a Chizuru different than the others floated down. While the remainder were smiling and happy, this one scowled and bristled with anger. "And you brought that bitch in heat with you too, unexpected," the faux Chizuru caressed the real one.

"Let her go please. There is no reason for us to fight is there? We just want to bring her back with us, and put an end to this madness," Shinji released Himari and flew closer. The multitude of Chizuru's quickly advanced on him though, pressing their bodies against him in high passion.

"Stay here with us!" "Its better here than in that other place" "We can be happy here forever, even Himari is welcome!" They all called out in various states of lust and affection.

Leaving Shinji to fend for himself against the multitude of tails, Himari flew towards the one in charge. "Ye be her darkness correct? Thy part of her she denies she has…that I tried to deny I had," Himari tucked down ready to strike. The dark Chizuru responded in kind and pulled out two large foxfires, one in each hand. "That be not necessary, fox, do not hide from thy truth, embrace it and your whole self. We shall not judge you," Himari then stunned everybody and embraced the dark Chizuru.

"G-get your hands off me bitch! I don't need you! I don't need anything but power!" the dark Chizuru slammed her knee into Himari's stomach again and again. Pounding on the cat's back again and again, the attacker was unable to dislodge her.

Rushing out of the willing throng of Chizuru's, Shinji understood too. These weren't independent elements, Chizuru's tails weren't sentient on their own. They were part of her, just as Chizuru was the reincarnation of Kushinada-hime, she was also Yamato. Himari had her battle of light and dark…as did Chizuru…as Shinji did himself. Only for him it was self doubt and feelings of uselessness that he battled with. Flying over to the battling two, Shinji threw his lot in.

"Maybe I'm not the strongest fighter, or the smartest man, or even a good slayer. But I know my feelings are true, and that is what I have to offer. Good and bad, Chizuru-san, I'll love you regardless," he embraced the pair again. The dark Chizuru fought like a hell-cat, fought with all she had…but the fighting weakened…weakened…

The other Chizuru's slowly merged back with the body proper, and slowly Shinji felt himself being dragged. "You always…know what to say…but with us whole again it will cause problems…it will not be all sunshine and flowers," the dark Chizuru hovered just above the waking Chizuru.

"Like thee ever were anything but a flirty sexpot anyway," Himari joked and pushed Chizuru's nose like a button. Removing herself from the embrace, Himari hovered behind Shinji and pushed him towards Chizuru. "Now…kiss your sleeping princess and let us leave this place. I grow hungry," Himari gave them both a good push.

His hands went around Chizuru's body as he flew high enough to look her straight in the eye. "Nothing is ever going to be perfect. I know I'm not, I don't expect you to be either. I rather you be yourself…all of us," he kissed the woman in his arms, and they merged. Chizuru opened her eyes incredulously.

"S-Shin-chan is it really…really you? And Himari!? How did…why are…" Chizuru was just as confused by the events as Shinji and Himari were. But like every trouble Chizuru faced, she faced it with a smile and never ending confidence. "Doesn't matter, you're here now, and I heard every word. Lets go back…all of us," for a moment the other Chizuru's appeared behind her smiling and one by one joined her fully. "I knew you'd come for me. I love you so much," she embraced her man and let her tongue slide into his mouth for a moment before merging with him.

Giving Shinji's body a good flip, Himari smirked and rolled her eyes. "Thy fox be trouble, but she speak the truth. I do love thee as well. Now let us go see to the others lest the take liberties with thy sleeping body," Himari embraced him just as Chizuru did. Then quite unexpectedly she merged with Shinji as well, both inside him. And as he tried to not faint from the sensory overload, Shinji found he was back in the hospital room.

"Lets get ride of that thing!" Chizuru said through Shinji's mouth.

Grabbing the stone with grace and poise, Himari agreed, "It has caused enough trouble. And I can hear the others coming. If we hurry we can dispose of it and get back to the apartment for a full hour before they realize it." Shinji's hands covered the gem and the darkness seeped back into it. Opening his palm, only the simple stone remained.

"A-a full hour before they realize it?" Shinji swallowed hard. He could sense their wants, and they could sense his…and well…they all wanted the same thing. Walking to the window, Shinji kicked up Himari's sword and cut the window out with one expert set of swings. The storm had abated and was showing a brilliant sunset. "Maybe we don't have to go to the apartment first. Himari-chan you might like Chizuru-chan and my favorite room," they'd need more than an hour.

Dropping the stone, they stomped it into dust, and jumped out of the window. Letting Himari drive, they directed her to the love hotel they frequented. And they made full use of the three hours it took for the others to find them. Dragged back to the apartment for the celebratory party, they knew it was just the start of the festivities. Himari didn't mind sharing, Chizuru didn't mind sharing, and Shinji didn't mind being shared. They had enough feelings to go around.

X-X

Applying a liberal amount of deodorant, Touji approved greatly of his attire and style for today's party. Mari had been released from the hospital last week and two half siblings of Rei's were moving to town so they were using it as an excuse to throw a party. Misato had been very vocal that it happen at her apartment so she could keep an eye on everybody. Touji suspected something else was going on, both Kensuke and he did. But why bring up that question when everybody was happy.

"Are you almost finished in there?" Mari asked. Tapping on the door with her knuckle, she pushed it open and peeked in. Upon seeing not a half dressed older brother but a clothed one, she brazenly walked in. In a stylish dress, it had a dangerous v-cut that offered the tiniest peek at what she had on under it. Saddling up right next to Touji, Mari examined herself in the mirror with scrutiny that would scare most. "You think Shinji-san will like this dress? I need to stand out over that Minamoto," she grabbed a brush and started to work on her hair.

Nothing would really outshine Chizuru, Touji was tempted to say but kept silent. Why ruin Mari's mood before even getting to Shinji's. This was a party for her benefit, and a brother had to try to nurture right? He didn't like seeing that faint wafting of black peeking out from under her light green dress. His sister was NOT supposed to wear clothing like that, or grow up. "He's not the type to worry about how somebody looks, Mari, you know that," Shinji was better than that Touji knew.

The two weeks since the storm had been quite the eye opener and game changer for Touji's friend. The day after that massive storm, Shinji and his menagerie were absent. Rumors flew about that one, Shinji had taken them all with him for a big love in, Chizuru was pregnant, Himari had gotten into a fight with all of them, and many others. The following day though, they all came back with style. Himari and Rei showed total dominance over Shinji in class, shooting down rumors while all but fawning over each other. Something had happened, something big, and they were no longer humoring the other girls. Asuka did get to hang out with the group of them though, and oddly she and Rei would switch seats from time to time.

When it came to Shinji and Chizuru's relationship, Akane had to ride them hard to keep the pair from making a scene. While Chizuru had been amorous before, after that storm she had turned the dial up to eleven and none of Shinji's group cared. It became a game to them! Who could fluster Shinji the fastest, the most, or without being discovered. Touji asked Shinji about it, and the answer…gods it made Touji envious and worried about Shinji. The poor boy wasn't going to survive his girlfriends…wives…whatever they were. But Shinji was happy, they were happy, and Touji was happy for them. Envious of how they felt really.

Applying just a little make-up, a Touji approved amount, Mari hummed out dubiously. "I know he doesn't, but that won't stop them so I can't stop. How do I look?" she fluffed her hair out and stood uneasily before her brother's scrutiny.

"You look like you always do. Cute. Now lets get going or we'll miss the party," Touji spun Mari around and pushed her out. She was not just cute, Mari was becoming a beauty that made Touji worried. Some boy would hit on her, trick her or something! Mari was a naive girl that needed constant watching or she'd be lead astray. Who could help his wayward sister learn the ways of life, oh he knew, "You'll be meeting my girlfriend today at the party, Mari. Remember Akane?"

Sitting on the couch, laptop on and running, Kensuke flipped off the television. "Took you sweet ass time getting ready. It's just a party at Shin-man's, not a school dance. And Asahina-san has been visiting Mari just as much as I have since you've started dating," the geek did have on nicer clothing than normal. Powering down his computer, he stretched his hands above his head and forced his body off the couch. Setting down his hobby, Kensuke looked at it reached for it then stopped, "And Mari-chan you look ravishing today. Trying to tempt Shinji away from somebody?"

Glad Kensuke was leaving his computer, Touji still had to slam his fist into the boy's shoulder. "Don't say shit like that to her! Mari is just dressing for the occasion," Touji would never stop being Mari's protective brother. Wincing as Mari pinched his arm, she hated it when he hit Kensuke. "Whatever, lets go or Akane will read me the riot act for being late. She's showing up with Jinguji and Hokari," Touji found himself smiling. Hikari and Tayura made it official two days ago, and he found himself happy for both of them. The small pain of emotions was still there, paths of life he'd never know now, but seeing them smile was better.

"Still can't believe that Jinguji is going to be in our class starting next week. That girl is going to give the Red-Devil a run for her money as top beauty in class. Think she'd let me take some pictures?" Kensuke opened the door and headed out into the hallway. Shinji had told the two of them about Kuesu' s plans to settle down and end her global traveling. He also mentioned that he was married to her, but neither Touji or Kensuke wanted to ruin Mari's day. Married to Kuesu, Chizuru, and Himari even if not legally it was a fact they all showed.

Mari gave both of them a stink eye at the idea, and they stopped talking about it. Touji winked over Mari's head, and they let it drop. They'd talk about it with Shinji later, maybe he could get his wife to agree to some tasteful pictures. Chizuru and Himari had agreed as long as they get to borrow the camera after for a few private pictures. Touji had a set of those pictures, and he was sure Kensuke did as well. If the private pictures were spicier than the ones they were selling…they'd lose all blood. Shinji was a staple figure in those pictures, and they left little to the imagination. Lizlet, Shizuku, and Rei were occasional fixtures in them as well.

They chatted about Mari's first day of school, one grade under theirs, and how the kids were in it. Both boys would never admit to it, they would strike down on anybody that tried to bully her. Nobody threatened Mari without fear of god being put into them. It helped now that Shinji would likely be willing to threaten the mighty boot of Unit-01. A warm afternoon accompanied them on the walk to Shinji's, life shifted after that storm. Somehow things felt less ominous. Life in Tokyo-3 under the reign of Fuyutski as commander of Nerv was by far greater. Gendo's passing was mentioned by Shinji in a moment of somberness, but Himari had kept Shinji's spirits high.

"Just say if you're tired, Mari, and either we'll get you into a room here or go home. Getting sick from over exerting yourself won't do," Touji had to order. He didn't pine and worry over his sister for months only to have her get sick from partying too much was not an option. Kicking Kensuke's foot, he'd need as much assistance to keep Mari under control. The girl inherited Touji's enthusiasm and excitement of things, so she'd never leave unless forced. Leaning over her, "Promise me now or we're not going in."

Pouting cutely, gods Mari was getting to attractive for Touji's liking, she kicked her foot about, "I will, brother, but don't go thinking to hard. I'm not sick, I was injured, there is a difference." That Suzuhara defiance was flaring. And as she approached the door, she spun around and waggled a finger at Touji, "And if you try to sneak Akane-chan away without me looking you can bet I'll have Kensuke take pictures of it."

Knocking on the door, Touji didn't have to threaten Kensuke in how that was a bad idea. Party sounds could easily be heard through the door. Music was playing, people were laughing and talking, and the occasional shrill yell of one of Shinji's owners complaining about something. When the door did open, a tired but wide smiled Shinji opened it, "About time you let us in. Somebody keeping you from the door?" With so many girls wanting a piece of Shinji, Touji wondered how Shinji got anything done.

"It's a little loud in here so I didn't hear it at first," Shinji confessed with a hint of shame. Was it a lie or truth, it didn't matter. Bending just enough to look Mari in the eyes, "I'm glad you could make it Mari-chan. With how Touji was saying things I was worried you'd not be able to make it." His smile was infectious as Mari all but swooned into him, not that he was trying. A set of pale hands reached out through the crack in the door and wrapped around Shinji's waist. "I-uh…guys let me introduce somebody to you," Shinji instantly stiffened up as those pale hands trialed just a bit south.

Brushing past Shinji, Touji did not want his sister to see some girl pawing at Shinji! She was young and innocent, wasn't ready for the adult relationship Shinji was in. "We can talk inside, I'm thirsty and want to see everybody," Touji tried to come off as happy not aggravated. When he saw the girl hugging Shinji, Touji had to do a double take. It was Rei just with different hair color! Whoever Rei's father was, he had to have been this girl's as well, only way to explain how they looked so similar.

"Nozomu Ezomori, the plate of spare ribs are Rei and mine, the rest is open," same deadpan expression as Rei. Holding onto Shinji's shirt cuff, the girl was almost hanging over him, guess Shinji did it again. "You meat my brother Saku already I was told," she sniffed about Mari like a dog and smiled softly, "you smell good…smell as if you want to join our pack."

Shinji bristled and spun around quickly, "T-Touji go and enjoy the party. I've-uh-something to talk to Ezomori-san here." The girl corrected Shinji, stating he was to call her Nozomu, and Shinji could be heard harsh whispering to the girl.

Touji wasn't going to comment, he'd just let it go and keep an eye on that girl. "So who is all here…" Touji would never get used to seeing some of the women Shinji knew. Tamamo and Yukino were visions beyond compare, the blonde woman from Nerv was there and looking radiant, the always beautiful Misato, and then those he knew on a more daily basis. "If I lived here I think I'd…" Touji tried not to drool at the thought.

"You'd be kicked out for being a pervert," Asuka announced as she pushed a cold can of soda against Touji's back. Handing the can to Mari, Asuka ruffled the girl's hair and flashed her dazzling smile, "You have the patience of a saint for putting up with these two. Oh and let me introduce two you might not know." Asuka gestured to a young girl and a teenager they'd not seen before. "Minori and Nue, friends from abroad staying with Kuesu for awhile," Asuka introduced.

Kensuke had to adjust his glasses as he stumbled past Touji, eyes locked on Nue, "She's lovely." It was rare for Kensuke to openly comment on a girl not in a teasing matter. Heading over towards the girl, Kensuke changed direction the moment the girl turned to look at him and went to Tayura and Hikari instead. Well maybe he'd get his courage later.

Going about the party, getting some food Shinji made, Touji just felt overwhelmed with happiness. The apartment was literally full to bursting with joy. Nerv people Touji never knew where there, he'd be introduced to them as Makoto, Maya, Shigeru, and Kaji. Chizuru, Himari, and Lizlet played at being hostesses when they weren't teasing Shinji into a froth. Rei and Nozomu kept together mostly and mentally unhinged many. Saku, Touji was still intimidated by the size of the man, seemed out of place and to hate Shinji. Touji could relate, nobody wanted to see their sister hitting on a guy who was with multiple women. They hit if off wonderfully and spent a lot of the evening talking.

Party games were played, adults verses teenagers. Drinks were indulged in, Misato letting them all drink things they weren't supposed to. Shinji made more food, and Lizlet served it in her maid outfit. It was just a lovely evening, and much to Touji's chagrin Mari stayed around Shinji and was welcomed into the group of Chizuru and Himari. Himari seemed to be a little uneasy with so many people around, not surprising with her position as guardian. Touji boggled when Tamamo, Ritsuko, and Yukihana literally stole Shinji for a solid twenty minutes to 'get supplies' from Chizuru's and came back empty handed.

After a good three hours, Mari conked out in Shinji's bedroom, Touji hated that. Akane and he snuck off to Asuka's room for a good ten minutes of make-out time. Something about the drinks Tamamo were giving just made Touji want to be with Akane in a way he'd feared before. The jock was amazed when Nue approached Kensuke and drug the boy out on the veranda, guess girl had her eyes on the nerd too.

The party went well into the night, Touji found himself just overjoyed with how his best friend was. Shinji was happier than Touji had ever seen. Days later Shinji confirmed what Touji already knew, he was in a relationship with all those girls…but shied away from answering about the adults at the party. Touji had his suspicions but never would comment. Time went on, school continued to vex him, but Akane helped him get through it with better grades than he thought possible.

Shinji and his friends never once showed signs of not enjoying their situation, none of the girls ever left his side and he never hinted at leaving them either. One day during the next semester, officially high school students, Shinji came to school with Misato…who brought him to the door holding his hand. The catcalls were mighty. Touji didn't care, he had Akane, and it made him happy. A double date with Tayura and Hikari was proof that yes those two were madly in love to. Hell even Kensuke and Nue were doing good. Mari…good bless her…she hinted at wanting to talk to Shinji about a few things. Touji told her to keep it to herself as he didn't want to know about it. Let Mari do what she wanted.

A year after the events of that storm…Shinji and his wives confessed the true nature of the world around them. Akane and Touji were stupefied to learn of demons and slayers, but it wasn't that surprising in the end. Humans and demons had once been bitter enemies, but Shinji, Himari, and Chizuru breached that fight, brought the two together. They had used their abilities and love to overcome the plots of men and demon alike to make the world a better place. So maybe it was alright for them to have a small little cluster marriage. Shinji apparently had the stamina for it, Touji found that amazing. Having become a man himself, Touji had newfound respect for Shinji after learning of just number of partners and how he pleased them all.

Let Shinji have it though, the kid deserved it, and Touji was happy for it. Life wasn't so drab anymore, fears of the angels subsided as time moved on. The pilots still had to do their duty, but no more of the celestial invaders came. Peace had came to them, even if one of Shinji's lovers would take him on an impromptu vacation somewhere without telling the others. It made for great stories, and Shinji always came back with pictures…and they always sold well. The future wasn't written, but Touji bet he could tell the final chapter of all of theirs…they had survived and earned their reward. Overcame their personal demons and doubts, and in the end created something strange and odd…but fitting for them. And the relationships forged would strain but not break…even when it was learned just how close Shinji was to some people. Touji had to hit Shinji really hard for that…but if it made them happy it was worth it.

X – The End – X


End file.
